I Want A Coffee And The Waitress Too
by LolaMiSweetlove
Summary: Nina, serveuse au 'Dunkin' Donuts'de Vancouver mène une vie monotone et sans surprise, jusqu'au jour où elle voit débarquer le fruit de ses fantasmes dans le café...'- Rated M pour lemon et langage cru
1. I Want A Coffee

**Bonjour tout le monde !! **

**J'espère que vous allez toutes bien ? **

**Je vous ai concocté un petit O.S. (qui pourrait devenir plus par la suite si vous le désirez) avec Robert en personnage principal ! **

**Si vous avez moins de 18 ans, appuyez vite sur la petite croix rouge, ceci n'est pas pour vous ! **

**Je dis un grand merci à ma Beta ''Pop'n'Gum'' pour m'avoir relu et m'avoir donné son avis ! **

**J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous ferez exploser ma boîte de reviews ! ****Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**I want a coffee...and the waitress too**

**POV Robert**

J'étais sur le tournage de _''Breaking Dawn''_ depuis maintenant 2 semaines, et tout se passait absolument bien. J'avais retrouvé tout le casting et nous avions repris nos petites habitudes de sortir ou de se faire des soirées tous ensemble. Il était presque 10 heures et j'avais besoin de ma dose de caféine. Je décidai d'appeler l'un des gardes du corps pour me rendre moi-même à l'endroit où j'avais l'habitude de le prendre pendant le tournage d'_''Eclipse''_. J'avais réussi à trouver un chemin plus sûr pour semer les fans et arriver tranquillement à destination sans émeutes. J'avais pris soin de me planquer sous mes lunettes et ma casquette pour ne pas me faire remarquer bien qu'il y aurait toujours une fan qui arriverait à me reconnaître même si j'étais déguisé en femme…

J'entrai discrètement pour ne pas me faire remarquer par les clients et allai directement au comptoir.

**« Vous désirez monsieur. » s'exclama une jolie brune qui avait un sourire magnifique.**

**« Je voudrais un _''Original Blend''_ à emporter s'il vous plaît. » lui demandai-je en ôtant mes lunettes et en lui souriant à mon tour.**

**« Je vous apporte ça tout de suite. » me répondit-elle en s'éclipsant quelques instants.**

Cette fille avait un sourire et un regard vraiment hypnotique et elle était vraiment très belle. Elle avait les cheveux bruns assez long, des yeux noisette très expressifs, un sourire adorable qui s'étirait sur ses fines lèvres. Je l'observais préparer mon café et avais une vue imprenable sur ses jolies fesses moulées dans son jean. Elle avait une taille fine, et son tee-shirt prés du corps laissait apparaître une poitrine généreuse. C'était bien la première fois depuis longtemps que je regardais une fille de cette façon. Je devais dire que jusqu'à présent, je n'avais que Kristen dans la tête, mais comme nous n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble, mais juste pour être amis, j'avais décidé de reprendre le cours de ma vie amoureuse et de ne plus rester focalisé sur une histoire qui ne tiendrait pas. La jolie brune revint vers moi et me tendit mon café avec toujours ce magnifique sourire sur les lèvres.

**« Voilà, ce sera tout ? » me questionna-t-elle poliment.**

''_Non, je te veux toi aussi.''_ pensai-je en fixant ses lèvres avidement.

**« Oui, merci. » répondis-je en lui tendant un billet de 20$.**

**« Gardez la monnaie. » ajoutai-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil avant de remettre mes lunettes et de m'éclipser discrètement.**

Je retournai sur le plateau du tournage avec un sourire en coin, me promettant de passer chercher mon café tous les jours au même endroit en espérant revoir cette belle brune qui venait en quelques secondes de devenir mon fantasme vivant…

* * *

**POV Nina**

Encore une journée qui s'annonçait aussi monotone que les précédentes. Toujours les mêmes personnes, toujours faire la même chose, garder le sourire quoi qu'il arrive et surtout rester polie même quand on ne l'ait pas avec vous. Voilà ce qu'étaient mes journées en tant que serveuse au _''Dunkin' Donuts''_. J'étais ici depuis trois mois et c'était toujours la même rengaine. Il devait être 10 heures et demie quand je vis un homme, casquette visée sur la tête, lunettes noires sur le nez, capuche par-dessus la casquette, qui scrutait les alentours comme pour se cacher, franchir la porte. Ma première réaction fut la peur, croyant que cet homme était un braqueur surtout quand je vis un autre homme super baraqué qui suivait. Il s'approcha du comptoir et j'essayai de rester calme pour ne pas me sauver en courant.

**« Vous désirez monsieur. » lui demandai-je en revêtant mon sourire préfabriqué.**

**« Je voudrais un _''Original Blend''_ à emporter s'il vous plaît. » me répondit-il en ôtant ses lunettes et en me faisant le plus beau sourire que je n'avais jamais vu.**

Mais… Mais… Mais… J'avais déjà vu cet apollon quelque part… Ce regard, ce sourire… Non, je devais rêver là… Ah oui, c'est vrai que le tournage de _''Breaking Dawn''_ avait lieu en ce moment à Vancouver… J'avais Robert Pattinson en face de moi et j'avais failli le prendre pour un braqueur… Fallait vraiment que je me fasse soigner là…

**« Je vous apporte ça tout de suite. » lui lançai-je en allant lui préparer son café.**

Putain… Robert Pattinson était là, à quelques mètres de moi, avec son sourire de tombeur, son regard ténébreux et son corps de dieu vivant… Mon fantasme vivant était à quelques mètres de moi…

_Si l'endroit avait été vide, je pense que je l'aurais violé sur place…_

_(Allez, calme-toi Nina, sinon tu es quitte à allez changer ta petite culotte…)_

_Je pourrais peut-être demandé à Rob de m'aider non ?_

_(Perverse.)_

_La ferme, la voix de la raison ne fait pas le poids face à cette incarnation du sexe sur pattes._

_J'étais vraiment gravement en manque pour penser comme ça… En même temps, comment ne pas être attiré par un putain de beau gosse, sexy, mystérieux et tellement excitant…_

_(Reprends-toi !!!)_

_Bip… Bip… Bip… Lâche-moi la grappe… Bip…_

Je retournai jusqu'au comptoir pour donner son café à , même si j'aurais bien pris une heure de plus pour pouvoir le garder égoïstement ici… Je posai son gobelet sur le comptoir, j'avais bien trop peur que sa main touche la mienne et que je défaille complètement.

**« Voilà, ce sera tout ? » lui demandai-je en essayant de ne pas paraître hystérique ou hypnotisé par ses lèvres que je rêvais de prendre sans retenue.**

Il me fixa quelques instants et si je n'aurais pas eu ce beau gosse en face de moi, j'aurais juré qu'il fixait mes lèvres… Mais bon, il ne fallait pas trop rêver non plus…

**« Oui, merci. » répondit-il en me tendant un billet de 20$.**

**« Gardez la monnaie. » ajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil avant de remettre ses lunettes et de s'éclipser aussi vite.**

Garder la monnaie ? Mais son café coûtait à peine 8$... Un pourboire de 12$... Alors en plus d'être sexy, il était très généreux… Mais ce mec était parfait ma parole… Je passai le reste de ma journée à regarder la porte en espérant qu'il revienne… Mais mon espoir s'envola quand il fut l'heure de fermer le magasin. Je rentrai chez moi en soupirant mais espérais encore le revoir le lendemain…

* * *

**POV Robert**

J'avais passé ma soirée et quasiment toute ma nuit à repenser à cette jolie brune. J'avais essayé d'imaginer comment elle pouvait s'appeler, si elle était célibataire ou non, à quoi pourrait ressembler son corps sans ses vêtements, ce qu'elle portait comme sous-vêtements… J'avais aussi imaginé son corps sous mes doigts, ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa langue dansant avec la mienne, mon corps souder au sien, imbriquée, fusionnant de plaisir simultanément, et je m'étais levé avec une gaule d'enfer que j'avais du calmer par moi-même en imaginant que ce soit ses mains ou sa bouche qui s'activait sur ma queue…

_(Tu es un pervers Pattinson, un véritable pervers !)_

_Oh c'est bon… J'ai quand même le droit de rêver, non ?_

_(Pauvre fille, elle ne t'a rien fait, pour quoi tu es entrain de la faire passer…)_

_Qui te dit qu'elle est aussi innocente qu'elle en a l'air ? Qui te dit qu'elle n'a pas rêvé de ma queue martelant sa petite chatte ? Qui te dit qu'elle n'aimerait pas que je la prenne brutalement sur le comptoir de son lieu de travail ?_

_(Tu es vraiment un cas désespéré Pattinson…)_

_Oh la ferme, saleté de conscience à la con._

Je retournai sur le plateau de tournage et attendis la pause avec une grande impatience. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de mes collègues.

**« Où tu te sauves comme ça ? » m'interpella Kellan en riant.**

**« Je vais chercher un café. » répondis-je innocemment**

**« Tu cours presque pour un café ? Attends, je viens avec toi. » s'exclama-t-il.**

**« NON, SURTOUT PAS ! » lançai-je spontanément.**

Il me regarda avec de grands yeux.

**« Rob, raconte-moi tout, sinon je ne te laisse pas partir. » ricana-t-il en me bloquant le passage.**

_Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui raconter ?_

_(La vérité !)_

_La vérité ? Je devais lui dire que j'allais chercher un café juste parce qu'une belle brune m'avait fait prendre mon pied rien qu'en l'imaginant me toucher ?_

_(Rêve toujours mon vieux, car elle ne te touchera jamais dans la réalité.)_

_Je le sais bien… Je devais aussi lui dire que rien que de voir ses jolies fesses dans son jean moulant réveillait ma queue douloureusement ?_

_(*long soupir de désespoir*)_

_Que je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de virer les clients de cet endroit et de la baiser comme un sauvage sur chaque table qui passerait sur mon passage ?_

_(Tu es un animal, tu n'es plus un homme, reprends-toi.)_

**« J'ai juste besoin de caféine, et si tu viens, on a plus de chance d'attirer l'attention. » mentis-je en le poussant légèrement pour passer.**

Je partis vite suivit par mon garde du corps et plus j'approchais de mon but, plus mon excitation montait. Je rentrai discrètement à l'intérieur du café, et aperçus le fruit de mes pulsions dos à moi, entrain de préparer un café. Elle avait un jean noir qui moulait parfaitement ses fesses et un tee-shirt blanc qui me semblait attaché et serré autour de sa taille, dévoilant la peau nue du bas de son dos. Il n'y avait que deux personnes installées à deux tables différentes et elle prit le café qu'elle venait de se préparer et se tourna vers moi. Nos regards se croisèrent et je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser mes yeux descendre sur le bas de son t-shirt qui laissait apparaître son nombril. Je la regardai de nouveau dans les yeux et lui souris. Elle était entrain de manger un donuts et me sourit à son tour.

**« Bonne appétit mademoiselle. » lui dis-je en m'approchant du comptoir.**

J'appuyai mes bras contre celui-ci sans la lâcher du regard.

**« Merci. Je vous sers la même chose qu'hier ? » me demanda-t-elle en posant son café et son donuts sur le comptoir derrière elle et en s'essuyant la bouche rapidement.**

_Et bien, pour être franc, si tu pourrais me servir de dessert vivant, je ne serais pas contre…_

_(Sois respectueux envers cette demoiselle qui l'ait avec toi…)_

_Ta gueule…_

**« Oui, merci. » lui répondis-je en souriant.**

Elle me sourit et me tourna le dos pour préparer mon café. J'observais de nouveau ces petites fesses me demandant ce qu'elle pouvait porter sous son jean… Shorty ? Hum, non… Culotte ? Hum, sûrement pas… String ? Hum… j'aimerais bien voir ça… Rien ? Putain de merde… Et voilà que ma queue recommençait à frétiller en l'imaginant nue sous son jean… Cette fille causera ma déchéance… Je la vis s'éclipser par une porte sur le côté et revint aussi vite avec un petit paquet dans les mains. Elle posa mon café sur le comptoir.

**« Ce sera tout ? » me demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire qui me fit chavirer.**

**« Oui. Merci. » lui répondis-je en lui tendant un billet de 20$.**

**« Tenez, cadeau de la maison. » ajouta-t-elle en me tendant le petit paquet qu'elle avait dans ses mains.**

**« Euh… Merci… » bafouillai-je en tendant la main pour prendre le paquet.**

Je pris soin de frôler ses doigts au passage et sentis une décharge électrique remonter dans tout mon bras. Son regard croisa le mien et nous restâmes quelques secondes qui me parurent une éternité sans bouger. Elle reprit ses esprits la première et posa ma monnaie sur le comptoir. Je la ramassai, lui offris un dernier sourire et sortis du café la tête dans les nuages. En regardant dans le paquet, je m'aperçus qu'elle y avait placé deux donuts au chocolat… Cette fille était vraiment adorable en plus d'être super jolie. Quand je l'avais vu mordre dans son donuts, j'aurais voulu être sa place et sentir ses dents sur mon corps, sentir ses lèvres dans mon cou, sa langue voyager sur mon torse, sa respiration contre mon oreille… Il fallait que je la revoie… Seul à seul… En tête à tête rien que nous deux… Je mordis dans l'un des donuts avec un sourire en coin… J'avais mon plan…

* * *

**POV Nina**

J'avais passé la nuit à penser à lui… Moi qui fantasmait déjà sur lui, là… J'étais carrément… hors de contrôle… Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer ce que pourrait être ses mains sur mon corps, le plaisir que ses lèvres pourraient me procurer et sa voix si virile qui me faisait mouiller ma petite culotte simplement par un bonjour… Voilà, j'étais devenu pire que ses fans hystériques qui hurlent pour un rien…

_(Bravo Nina, c'est du propre tout ça…)_

_Ouais, ben dis-moi que toi tu n'as jamais fantasmé sur un homme, hein ?_

_(Non, moi je ne fantasme pas, moi j'aime. Le fantasme c'est pour les filles comme toi qui ont peur de s'engager.)_

_Mais bien sûr… L'amour, le fantasme, le sexe, tout est lié, réveille-toi conscience de merde._

Je partis rejoindre mon travail avec un peu plus d'entrain que d'habitude… J'espérais tellement qu'il repasse… Juste pour pouvoir l'admirer discrètement… Je servais les gens qui passaient les uns après les autres en espérant toujours revoir son visage… Il était presque 10 heures et toujours pas de trace de mon bel Apollon. Il n'y avait plus que deux clients dans le café et n'ayant rien pris pour déjeuner, je me fis un _''French Vanilla''_ et attrapait un donuts au chocolat dans lequel je mordis avec envie. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais aimer le chocolat…

_J'imaginais le torse de mon Apollon recouvert de chocolat que je pourrais lécher sans gêne, caressant de ma langue chaque recoin de son magnifique buste musclé…_

_(Tu as pensé au poil qu'il a sur le torse ? Beurk…)_

_Et alors ? Il est viril au moins lui, pas comme ces mecs imberbes qui vont jusqu'à se raser le torse._

_(Mais c'est vraiment dégoûtant, tu ne te rends pas compte…)_

_Ce n'est pas dégoûtant, c'est trop sexe. J'aime les mecs virils pas les gamins. Et puis, tu n'y connais rien, tu n'es qu'une vierge frustrée, na !_

_(Et toi une nympho en manque, na !)_

_Pff…_

Je récupérai mon café qui était prêt et me tournai pour faire face à deux prunelles émeraude qui me fixaient avec un sourire. Putain de merde, il était revenu… Ses yeux descendirent vers mon ventre et je m'aperçus que mon tee-shirt laissé voir mon nombril.

_(Tu aimes ce que tu vois au moins, espèce de pervers.)_

_Ce n'est pas un pervers, et arrête de me prendre la tête._

_(C'est de ta faute aussi, tu pourrais t'habiller un peu mieux… Tu le provoques.)_

_Et alors ? De quoi tu te mêles ? Fous-moi la paix merde._

Ses yeux captèrent de nouveau mon regard et il me fit ce sourire de tombeur qui me faisait mouiller instantanément… Je lui rendis son sourire en serrant discrètement les jambes pour reprendre contenance. Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait moi là ?

**« Bonne appétit mademoiselle. » me lança-t-il en s'approchant du comptoir.**

Il appuya ses bras contre celui-ci sans me lâcher du regard. Adieu petite culotte, je t'aimais pourtant…

**« Merci. Je vous sers la même chose qu'hier ? » lui demandai-je en posant mon café et mon donuts sur le comptoir derrière moi et en m'essuyant la bouche rapidement.**

**« Oui, merci. » me répondit-il en souriant.**

Je lui souris de nouveau et lui tournai le dos pour préparer son café. Je regardai vers lui discrètement et m'aperçus qu'il avait ses yeux fixaient sur mes fesses.

_(Il mate tes fesses, va lui en mettre une, merde.)_

_Sûrement pas, j'aime son regard sur moi._

_(Mais tu es vraiment cinglée ma parole, ce mec te regarde comme un vulgaire bout de viande, ouvre les yeux, merde.)_

_Ce mec est un dieu vivant et il peut me regarder tant qu'il veut et comme il veut, tant qu'il me regarde…_

_(Tu es désespérante ma pauvre, ce mec veut juste te baiser, n'espère rien de plus de sa part.)_

_Je n'espère rien non plus, mais s'il veut bien me ''baiser'', je ne suis absolument pas contre, moi._

Une fois son café prêt, je partis quelques instants dans l'arrière boutique pour prendre deux donuts que je plaçai dans un petit paquet. Après le pourboire d'hier, je pouvais bien lui offrir ça. Je revins au comptoir et posai son café sur celui-ci.

**« Ce sera tout ? » lui demandai-je avec un sourire bien plus sincère qu'avec les autres clients.**

**« Oui. Merci. » me répondit-il en me tendant un billet de 20$.**

**« Tenez, cadeau de la maison. » ajoutai-je en lui tendant le petit paquet de donuts que je lui avais préparé.**

**« Euh… Merci… » bafouilla-t-il en tendant la main pour prendre le paquet.**

Ses doigts frôlèrent les miens au passage et un doux courant parcourut mon bras. Son regard croisa de nouveau le mien et nous restâmes quelques secondes sans bouger. J'étais figée par ce contact tellement agréable. Je finis par reprendre mes esprits et relâchai le paquet pour encaisser l'argent et surtout lui rendre la monnaie avant qu'il ne s'éclipse encore. Je posai l'argent sur le comptoir ayant peur de rester de nouveau figée devant ce doux contact. Il ramassa sa monnaie, m'offrit un dernier sourire et sortit du café, me laissant encore pantoise devant sa présence et son magnifique sourire. J'espérais vraiment qu'il passerait encore demain et après demain et tous les jours de la semaine si possible pour pouvoir juste sentir ce regard sur moi…

* * *

**POV Robert**

Il était plus de 19 heures quand j'arrivais enfin devant le _''Dunkin' Donuts''_. J'avais décidé de revenir juste au moment de la fermeture, en espérant qu'elle me laisserait entrer quelques instants, pour que je puisse me retrouver seul avec elle.

_(Tu es complètement dingue. Tu comptes faire quoi ?)_

_Rien du tout… En tout cas, rien qu'elle ne veuille pas…_

_(Tu comptes vraiment te la faire ? Mais tu ne la connais même pas !)_

_Justement, j'ai envie de la connaître._

_(Ah ben, tu as de drôle de façon d'apprendre à connaître les gens toi.)_

_Putain, mais lâche-moi cinq minutes !_

J'aperçus ma belle brune commencer à fermer les volets et attendis que le dernier soit clos pour aller rejoindre la porte. Je frappai doucement au moment même où elle allait fermer le volet de la porte. Elle me regarda quelques instants avec étonnement avant de déverrouiller la porte et de l'ouvrir légèrement.

**« Je suis désolée, le café est fermé. » m'avertit-elle avec un sourire gêné.**

**« Ah zut, je voulais juste un dernier café avant de rentrer à l'hôtel… Dommage… Bonne soirée mademoiselle. » soupirai-je en feignant de repartir.**

**« Attendez, je vais vous le faire ce café. » s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant la porte pour me faire entrer.**

**« Oh, merci. C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part. » la remerciai-je en entrant dans le café assombri.**

Elle me sourit doucement et passait derrière le bar pour me faire mon café. J'avais réussi mon coup, mais maintenant je me trouvais con à ne pas savoir quoi lui dire.

_(Ben dis-lui que tu as juste envie de te la faire, elle va apprécier…)_

_Ta gueule enfoiré !_

_(Ben quoi ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? La baiser comme un sauvage sur le comptoir ?)_

_Je vais la faire fuir si je lui dis ça, t'es con ma parole._

_(Ben parle-lui de la pluie et du beau temps… Demande-lui son prénom, son âge, ce qu'elle porte sous son jean… Espèce de pervers sans aucune morale !)_

_Fous-moi la paix, si c'est pour m'insulter, ferme-la et fous-moi la paix !_

**« Ça vous arrive souvent de boire du café à 19 heures du soir ? Moi si je bois ça à cette heure-ci, je ne dormirais pas de la nuit. » me demanda-t-elle soudain en me regardant timidement.**

**« Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de dormir. » répondis-je sans réfléchir en la fixant avec une intensité que je ne me connaissais pas.**

**« Si vous le dites… » répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules et en me tournant de nouveau le dos.**

Je l'observais en sentant mon cœur battre plus fort dans ma poitrine. Elle semblait tellement douce que le fait d'avoir pensé à elle de cette façon me faisait culpabilisé.

_(Je te l'avais dit, il est temps que tu te rendes compte de l'irrespect dont tu as fait preuve à son égard.)_

_Mais… Je n'y peux rien… Ce n'est pas de ma faute… Elle est tellement…_

_(Bandante ? Baisable ?)_

_Bon d'accord… Je ne suis qu'un pervers qui ne respecte même pas une aussi jolie fille... Comment j'ai pu en arriver là ?_

_(Tu es en manque, essaye de te calmer et sors d'ici avant de faire une grave erreur.)_

**« Tenez. Vous pouvez rester ici pour le boire si vous voulez, je ne suis pas vraiment pressé.» me fit-elle en posant mon gobelet sur le comptoir.**

**« Merci. C'est gentil. » souris-je en ôtant ma casquette que je posai sur le comptoir et en m'asseyant sur un des tabourets.**

_(Sors d'ici !)_

_Non… Je veux savoir qui elle est…_

_(Tu vas le regretter, laisse cette pauvre fille tranquille.)_

_Fous-moi la paix, je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire._

_(Je ne crois pas…)_

Elle resta appuyé contre le comptoir à quelques mètres de moi et nos regards se croisaient sans arrêt. Le silence était plus que pesant et je la voyais jouer avec ses doigts en se mordant la lèvre.

**« C'est… Comment vous appelez-vous, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? » lui demandai-je en buvant mon café à une lenteur exagérée.**

Je dois dire que je n'avais pas envie de quitter cet endroit, alors j'essayais de prendre mon temps, même si je savais bien que cela ne durerait pas éternellement.

**« Nina. Je m'appelle Nina. » me répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.**

Nina… Quel joli prénom… Mais pas autant qu'elle…

* * *

**POV Nina**

Il approchait de 19 heures et tous les clients avaient déserté le café. Je commençais tranquillement à fermer les volets puisque mon patron avait un rendez-vous important et m'avait donner la charge de la fermeture. Les comptes étaient déjà fait, le nettoyage aussi et je n'avais plus qu'à fermer les volets avant de reprendre le chemin de mon petit studio. J'allais fermer le dernier volet, à savoir celui de la porte quand j'entendis frapper et aperçus l'Apollon de tous mes fantasmes. Merde… Mais que faisait-il ici à cette heure ?

_(Il est venu pour cambrioler le magasin et te violer au passage.)_

_Ah ah ah… Très drôle…_

_(Ne le laisses pas entrer, tu ne sauras pas te tenir correctement.)_

_Bien sûr que si, comme si je vais lui sauter dessus._

_(Avec toi, mieux vaut s'attendre à tout.) _

Je déverrouillai la porte avant de l'ouvrir légèrement.

**« Je suis désolée, le café est fermé. » lui fis-je savoir avec un sourire gêné.**

**« Ah zut, je voulais juste un dernier café avant de rentrer à l'hôtel… Dommage… Bonne soirée mademoiselle. » soupira-t-il en tournant les talons.**

Le pauvre… Il avait l'air tellement déçu… Ce n'était qu'un café après tout…Et c'était quand même Robert Pattinson, ce n'était pas n'importe qui quand même…

_(Robert Pattinson ou pas, c'est un mec, et les mecs ça n'est jamais sérieux. Qui te dit qu'il ne va pas essayer de te sauter dessus ?)_

_Je ne pense pas qu'il soit comme ça, il a l'air plutôt réservé._

_(Tu me fais bien rire ma pauvre. Tu connais le proverbe ''Méfie-toi de l'eau qui dort'' ?)_

_Je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas comme ça, et puis qui te dit que je n'attends pas que ça, qu'il se jette sur moi, hein ?_

_(Espèce de…)_

_Perverse ? Obsédée ? Nympho ? C'est bon, je le sais déjà…_

**« Attendez, je vais vous le faire ce café. » m'exclamai-je en ouvrant la porte pour le faire entrer.**

**« Oh, merci. C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part. » me remercia-t-il en entrant dans le café peu éclairé.**

J'avais juste laissé un spot pour me retrouver et ne pas me cogner partout une fois les volets clos. Il entra et j'allais rejoindre l'autre côté du comptoir en lui souriant pour lui faire un café. Quelle idée de boire du café à 19 heures du soir aussi… Ce n'est pas vraiment une heure pour ça, si ?

_(Ce n'est qu'une excuse pour s'enfermer ici avec toi.)_

_Mais arrête, il a juste besoin d'un remontant après une longue journée de tournage._

_(Et tu vas lui servir de remontant, crois-moi.)_

_Tu me prends vraiment la tête…_

_(Et lui, il va te prendre autre chose.)_

_Ta gueule, merde…_

**« Ca vous arrive souvent de boire du café à 19 heures du soir ? Moi si je bois ça à cette heure-ci, je ne dormirais pas de la nuit. » me décidai-je à lui demander pour briser le silence qui s'était installé entre nous.**

**« Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de dormir. » me répondit-il spontanément en me fixant avec un regard différent de ce matin.**

**« Si vous le dites… » répliquai-je en haussant les épaules et en me tournant de nouveau pour finir de préparer son café.**

_(Bien sûr qu'il n'a pas envie de dormir, il préférerait te culbuter sur une table…)_

_Tu es vraiment une sale mégère. Peut-être qu'il a besoin de compagnie… Ou qu'il veut juste se changer les idées en discutant…_

_(En discutant ? Tu es d'une naïveté ma chérie…)_

_Mais arrête de le prendre pour un obsédé sans aucune morale… Il paraît tellement gentil…_

_(''Les apparences sont trompeuses.''…)_

Je pris le gobelet de café et le déposai en face de lui.

**« Tenez. Vous pouvez rester ici pour le boire si vous voulez, je ne suis pas vraiment pressé.» lui proposai-je en souriant.**

**« Merci. C'est gentil. » me répliqua-t-il en en ôtant sa casquette qu'il posa sur le comptoir et en s'asseyant sur un des tabourets.**

Je restais appuyé contre le comptoir à quelques mètres de lui en jouant avec mes doigts nerveusement et croisais son regard à plusieurs reprises. Le silence était de nouveau bien présent et je me mordais la lèvre en cherchant quoi lui dire.

**« C'est… Comment vous appelez-vous, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? » me demanda-t-il en buvant son café.**

**« Nina. Je m'appelle Nina. » lui répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.**

Je me rendis compte à cet instant que j'avais oublié de verrouiller la porte de devant. Je retournai jusqu'à celle-ci et la fermai avant de baisser le volet.

**« Vous êtes entrain de m'enfermer Nina ? » ricana-t-il alors que je pris un tabouret pour m'asseoir à mon tour.**

**« Non, ne vous en faites pas. Il y a une autre porte de sortie. » ris-je à mon tour en le regardant.**

**« Dommage… » murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur mon genou.**

Je ravalai nerveusement et me levai pour retourner derrière mon comptoir. Il avait posé sa main sur moi… Et il trouvait dommage que je ne l'ai pas enfermé ici avec moi… Mais pourquoi étais-je aussi nerveuse moi… Je soupirai et lui tournai le dos pour prendre ma bouteille d'eau à moitié vide pour faire cesser la torture de ma gorge qui me brûlait presque à cause de ma nervosité. Je sentis soudainement quelque chose de chaud se poser dans mon cou et sursautai malgré moi.

* * *

**POV Robert**

Elle s'éclipsa vers la porte du café qu'elle verrouilla avant de fermer le volet. Était-elle entrain d'essayer de me séquestrer ? Elle serait parfaite en ravisseuse… Et j'étais prêt à être un otage des plus gentils… Le peu de contrôle que j'avais réussi à garder jusqu'à maintenant été entrain de se volatiliser.

**« Vous êtes entrain de m'enfermer Nina ? » ricanai-je alors qu'elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.**

**« Non, ne vous en faites pas. Il y a une autre porte de sortie. » ria-t-elle à son tour en me regardant.**

**« Dommage… » murmurai-je en posant ma main sur son genou.**

Elle ravala et se leva pour retourner derrière son comptoir. D'accord… J'avais peut-être été un peu trop brusque… Mais j'avais tellement envie de toucher sa peau… De sentir son corps prés du mien… De glisser mes doigts dans sa chevelure soyeuse…

_(D'empoigner ses seins, de bouffer sa petite chatte, de…)_

_STOP !!!! Je ne suis pas une bête non plus… Je sais être romantique, tendre et affectueux aussi._

_(Si tu le dis…)_

Je l'entendis soupirer et elle me tourna le dos pour prendre une bouteille d'eau qu'elle vida. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et posai mon gobelet pour aller la rejoindre. Elle ne m'entendit pas arriver derrière elle et je déposai délicatement mes lèvres dans son cou. Elle sursauta mais ne bougea pas. Je humais sa délicieuse odeur alors que mes mains se posaient sur ses hanches.

**« Tu sens vraiment très bon… » chuchotai-je en déposant des légers baisers dans son cou.**

**« Mer…ci… » souffla-t-elle en tremblant légèrement.**

Elle ne me repoussait pas… Elle me laissait faire… A mon plus grand plaisir… Mes mains glissèrent doucement vers son ventre et je plaquai mon corps contre le sien en enserrant sa taille doucement. Mon excitation était bien visible et je sentis son corps se tendre quelques instants avant qu'elle ne pose l'une de ses mains sur la mienne. Ma langue glissa le long de sa carotide et elle pencha légèrement la tête pour me laisser plus d'accès.

**« Je rêve de ce moment depuis la première fois où je suis entré dans cet endroit et que j'ai croisé ton magnifique sourire… » lui avouai-je en entremêlant mes doigts au sien.**

**« Moi aussi… » me répliqua-t-elle en serrant ma main dans la sienne.**

**« Vraiment ? » m'étonnai-je en la faisant tourner face à moi.**

Elle était appuyée contre le long meuble où se trouvaient sûrement tous les paquets de café où autres matériels, ses deux mains étaient appuyés sur celui-ci et son regard me transperçait littéralement. Ses joues étaient légèrement roses et ses yeux brillants. Je posai ma main sur sa joue sans lâcher son regard.

**« Tu rêvais de quoi exactement ? » m'intéressai-je alors que ma main prit le chemin de ses mèches rebelles qui entouraient son joli visage.**

**« De te sentir aussi prés de moi… Je… Je me sens tellement idiote de te dire ça… Je sais qui tu es et je dois avouer que je te trouvais déjà à mon goût avant même que tu ne mettes un pied ici… » me confia-t-elle en baissant les yeux et en rougissant de plus belle.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à cet aveu… Mais je commençais à me sentir coupable… Elle paraissait tellement… attachante… Je passai ma main sous son menton pour la forcer à me regarder. Ses yeux accrochèrent les miens et j'eus soudain l'impression de toucher du doigt un merveilleux paradis. J'approchai doucement mon visage du sien, sentant son souffle chaud chatouiller mes lèvres au fur et à mesure. Je la vis fermer les yeux alors que ma main quittait sa joue pour glisser sur sa nuque. Mes lèvres frôlèrent les siennes avant que je ne les pose enfin sur celles-ci dans une faible pression. Je pouvais sentir les battements de son cœur s'accélérait et ses lèvres tremblaient contre les miennes. J'avais comme cette impression qu'elle avait lâché ses derrières défenses et qu'elle désirait la même chose que moi…

* * *

**POV Nina**

Il inspirait doucement alors que ses mains se placèrent sur mes hanches. Sentir ses mains de nouveau sur moi me fit un drôle d'effet. J'avais comme l'impression que ses mains étaient des flammes et que ma peau était entrain de s'embrasser.

**« Tu sens vraiment très bon… » chuchota-t-il tout en déposant des légers baisers dans mon cou.**

**« Mer…ci… » soufflai-je en commençant à trembler légèrement.**

Ses lèvres sur ma peau étaient comme un doux frisson, comme une légère brise qui me survolait. Je ne voulais pas le repousser, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille, la sensation était bien trop intense pour ne pas la vivre à deux cents pour cent. Ses mains passèrent doucement sur mon ventre et son corps se plaqua contre le mien alors que son étreinte autour de ma taille se resserrait. Je pouvais sentir son excitation coller à mes fesses et sur le moment je me tendis sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Peut-être trouvais-je juste impressionnant de lui faire ressentir ce genre de chose, moi, une simple serveuse, une fille banale…Je laissai ma main se poser sur la sienne alors que sa langue commença à glisser le long de ma carotide. Je retins un gémissement de satisfaction et penchai légèrement la tête pour lui donner libre accès.

**« Je rêve de ce moment depuis la première fois où je suis entré dans cet endroit et que j'ai croisé ton magnifique sourire… » me murmura-t-il en entremêlant ses doigts au mien.**

**« Moi aussi… » soupirai-je en serrant sa main dans la mienne.**

**« Vraiment ? » répliqua-t-il en me faisant soudainement tourner face à lui.**

Je me retrouvai appuyée contre le meuble contenant tous les paquets de café et le matériel et y posai mes deux mains pour ne pas que mes jambes défaillent sous son regard. Il me fixait intensément et sa main glissa jusqu'à ma joue. Il était tellement doux… Tellement tendre dans ses gestes…

**« Tu rêvais de quoi exactement ? » me demanda-t-il en glissant sa main dans mes cheveux.**

**« De te sentir aussi prés de moi… Je… Je me sens tellement idiote de te dire ça… Je sais qui tu es et je dois avouer que je te trouvais déjà à mon goût avant même que tu ne mettes un pied ici… » lui avouai-je en baissant les yeux et en rougissant.**

Pourquoi lui mentir ? A quoi cela servait-il ? Oui, il était l'un de mes fantasmes depuis que je l'avais vu dans _''Twilight''_. Mais au-delà du personnage et de l'acteur, j'appréciais surtout l'homme qu'il était, l'homme simple, réservé et modeste. Je sentis sa main passer sous mon menton pour redresser mon visage vers lui, me forçant à plonger de nouveau dans ses magnifiques prunelles. Son visage était tellement parfait… De ses yeux à ses lèvres, en passant par son front où tombaient quelques mèches rebelles ou encore sa mâchoire carrée qui le rendait encore plus viril…

Son visage s'approcha doucement du mien et je fermai les yeux automatiquement alors que sa main quittait ma joue pour se glisser sur ma nuque. J'étais entrain de quitter la terre ferme pour séjourner sur un nuage de coton. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes et je sentis comme un courant électrique traversait ma colonne vertébrale. Puis quand il les déposa dans une légère pression, je sentis mon cœur accélérer et mon corps trembler. Jamais je n'avais ressentis ce genre de sensation intense avec quelqu'un d'autre… Jamais un homme, par un simple contact ne m'avait fait atteindre un tel état d'apesanteur…

Je repris un peu contenance au moment où ses lèvres se décollèrent des miennes et agrippai son visage entre mes mains pour les poser de nouveau sur les siennes avec un peu plus de passion. Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres alors que ses bras enlacèrent ma taille pour me plaquer contre lui. Nos bouches se mouvaient en harmonie et mes doigts allèrent s'aventurer dans ses mèches ambrées. Je sentis sa langue caresser doucement mes lèvres et les entrouvris pour la laisser s'aventurer et cajoler la mienne. Ses baisers étaient de vraies oeuvres-d'art… Je ne voulais surtout pas que tout cela s'arrête… Je voulais le sentir contre moi, sur moi, en moi, avec moi… Je le voulais… Maintenant…

Ses mains agrippèrent mes hanches et il me souleva pour m'asseoir sur le meuble sur lequel j'étais appuyée. Nos lèvres restèrent soudés alors que mes bras enlacèrent son cou. Je sentais ses mains remonter vers mon ventre et il détacha le nœud de mon tee-shirt avant d'attraper les coutures de celui-ci en le remontant lentement. Je relâchai ses lèvres juste quelques secondes pour le laisser retirer mon haut complètement et il l'envoya valser plus loin alors qu'il reprenait possession de ma bouche avec fougue. Mes doigts glissèrent sur sa nuque que je caressais du bout des ongles. J'entendis un léger grognement contre ma bouche alors qu'il se plaçait entre mes jambes pour se coller contre moi. Il relâcha mes lèvres pour les laisser s'aventurer vers mon cou alors que ses mains voyageaient sur mon ventre et remontaient vers ma poitrine. Je ne pus retenir un soupir de satisfaction et laissai retomber mes mains en appuis sur le meuble.

Ses mains passèrent derrière mon dos et s'activèrent à détacher l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge avant de les poser sur mes épaules et de faire glisser les bretelles en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Son regard était brillant et un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres parfaites. Ses yeux descendirent vers ma poitrine maintenant dénudée et son regard appréciateur me fit rougir. Il posa délicatement ses mains sur ceux-ci avant de les empaumer entièrement et de frotter ses paumes contre mes tétons durcies, m'arrachant un gémissement de plaisir.

**« Tu es magnifique… » murmura-t-il avant de laisser ses lèvres partir à la découverte de ma poitrine offerte rien que pour lui.**

Il embrassa chaque parcelle de mes seins avec une tendresse et une douceur presque machiavélique avant de prendre l'un de mes tétons entre ses lèvres et de le torturer en le mordillant, le suçant, le tétant, le léchant, me faisant me cambrer sous la chaleur qui envahissait mon bas-ventre. Il fit le même manège avec mon autre sein avant de revenir prendre possession de mes lèvres. Je repoussai sauvagement son manteau de ses épaules avant de m'attaquer aux boutons de sa chemise qui manquèrent de voler par mon acharnement. Sa chemise alla rejoindre mes vêtements et nous nous retrouvions à égalité. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que mes mains découvraient avec impatience la douceur de sa peau et dessinaient ses muscles du bout des doigts.

**« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » lui demandai-je en le fixant à mon tour.**

**« Je ne te pensais pas aussi sauvage ma tigresse. » me fit-il remarquer en repoussant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.**

**« Je ne le suis pas… d'habitude… C'est toi qui me fais perdre tous mes moyens… » avouai-je en allant mordiller le lobe de son oreille.**

**« Ah oui ? Pourtant je ne fais rien pour… » ricana-t-il en collant son torse contre le mien.**

Je le repoussai légèrement pour plonger mon regard dans le sien avec un sourire en coin.

**« Tu mens très mal pour un acteur. » le taquinai-je en glissant mes ongles le long de sa colonne vertébrale.**

Un grognement s'échappa de son torse et il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes avec ardeur.

**« Tu me rends fou… » murmura-t-il en mordillant mon épaule.**

**« Et moi donc… » répliquai-je en riant.**

Il planta de nouveau son regard dans le mien et une lueur de défi s'y fit sentir.

**« Tu veux bien arrêter de te moquer de moi, pauvre homme sans défense face une tigresse légèrement enragée. » me lança-t-il avec une petite moue boudeuse.**

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, toi le pauvre homme et moi la tigresse… » me moquai-je en descendant de mon perchoir.**

Ses mains se posèrent de chaque côté de mes hanches sur le meuble et son regard vira presque au noir.

**« Hum… Le petit chaton est prêt à sortir les griffes on dirait… » m'esclaffai-je.**

J'aimais jouer avec lui… Cela rendait les choses beaucoup plus excitantes… D'ailleurs, je n'arrivais presque plus à me reconnaître, une autre Nina venait de faire son apparition et je dois dire que je l'aimais cette Nina.

**« Je te ferais dire que c'est toi qui m'a enfermé ici avec toi. » me fit-il remarquer.**

**« C'est toi qui a voulu boire un café à 7 heures du soir, je te rappelle. » répliquai-je.**

**« Café que tu n'as même pas fini de boire et qui doit être froid maintenant. Tu en veux un autre, peut-être ? » ajoutai-je.**

**« Je te veux toi… » répliqua-t-il avec une intensité non négligeable.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à ses 4 mots… Il me voulait… Moi, la pauvre petite serveuse banale… Ma main glissa le long de son torse pour atteindre le bouton de son jean. Je le vis ravaler et sa main prit la direction du bouton de mon jean aussi. Je savais très bien comment tous ça allait finir, mais c'était ce que je désirais depuis le début, alors pourquoi me plaindrai-je…

* * *

**POV Robert**

A l'instant où je quittais ses lèvres, elle agrippa mon visage entre ses mains et posa fermement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sentir ses mains douces et délicates sur mes joues me remplit de frissons et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire de la voir aussi déterminée. A priori, ce premier baiser n'avait pas eu l'air de lui déplaire, et à moi non plus d'ailleurs. J'enlaçais sa taille de mes bras pour la plaquer contre moi et sentir ses délicieuses formes se mouvoir contre mon corps. Ses doigts glissèrent dans mes cheveux et je caressais ses lèvres avec ma langue pour lui faire comprendre que j'en voulais plus. Elle les entrouvrit sans difficulté et ma langue alla rejoindre la sienne dans une danse timide et retenue. Ses lèvres étaient un pur moment de paradis et sa langue savait jouer pour me faire encore plus céder à mes pulsions.

J'agrippai fermement ses hanches pour l'asseoir sur le meuble derrière elle sans lâcher une seule fois ses douces lèvres. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou alors que j'allai lentement détacher le nœud de son tee-shirt avant d'en attraper les coutures pour lui ôter complètement. J'avais juste lâché ses lèvres quelques secondes mais les avais repris bien vite une fois que son haut avait valsé loin de nous. Ses doigts caressaient ma nuque du but des ongles, me faisant perdre complètement pied. Elle savait exactement comment s'y prendre pour me faire perdre le nord rien qu'avec ses petites mains innocentes. Je me glissai entre ses jambes pour pouvoir sentir son corps serré contre le mien. Sa peau était telle de la soie et des effluves de pures sensualités émanaient de chaque parcelle de son corps. Je laissai mes lèvres partir à la découverte de son cou alors que mes mains caressaient le peau de son ventre plat en remontant vers la première partie de mon exploration : sa poitrine. Elle était juste à la taille convenable, comme deux petits trésors fait uniquement pour mes mains.

Je partis à l'attaque de l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge derrière son dos avec une impatience non dissimulée alors qu'elle avait relâché ses mains le long de son corps et qu'un magnifique soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules pour délicatement faire glisser les bretelles de ce dernier rempart en la fixant intensément. Je voulais qu'elle puisse me dire d'arrêter si elle changeait d'avis, je ne voulais pas non plus la forcer ou lui faire croire qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de me repousser. Mon regard devint brillant et un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres en voyant la même intensité dans son regard. Je comprenais que nous étions exactement sur la même longueur d'onde. Je laissai mon regard descendre vers le premier objet de mes fantasmes et ne fut pas surpris par la beauté de la déesse qui me faisait face. Je posai le plus délicatement possible mes mains sur sa magnifique poitrine avant de les empaumer entièrement, frottant mes paumes contre ses tétons durcies juste pour moi. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et me fit durcir encore plus. Elle était l'incarnation de la tentation même, belle, douce, gentille, sensuelle, sexy…

**« Tu es magnifique… » murmurai-je avant de partir à la découverte de sa poitrine offerte à moi.**

J'embrassai chaque parcelle de ses seins avec tendresse avant de prendre l'un de ses tétons entre mes lèvres et de commencer à le mordiller. Puis je laissai ma langue prendre le relais pour le lécher. Son corps cambra légèrement, m'offrant le plus beau des spectacles. Je pris soin de faire la même douce torture à son autre sein avant de reprendre ses lèvres avec force. Ses petites mains repoussaient sauvagement mon manteau de mes épaules avant de s'attaquer aux boutons de ma chemise. J'avais bien cru que ceux-ci allaient exploser sous l'acharnement qu'elle mettait dans ses gestes. Ma chemise alla vite retrouver ses quelques vêtements, nous mettant maintenant à égalité. Sa sauvagerie me fit sourire… Moi qui l'avais pris pour une fille timide et douce, j'étais un peu impressionnée je dois dire, mais j'aimais bien ce côté de sa personnalité. Ses mains erraient sur mon torse, me caressant, me frôlant, me griffant même. Elle était concentrée sur ses gestes et glissait ses ongles le long de mes abdos. C'était peut-être une tigresse finalement…

**« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » me demanda-t-elle en me fixant.**

**« Je ne te pensais pas aussi sauvage ma tigresse. » lui répondis-je en repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.**

**« Je ne le suis pas… d'habitude… C'est toi qui me fais perdre tous mes moyens… » m'avoua-t-elle en venant mordiller le lobe de mon oreille.**

**« Ah oui ? Pourtant je ne fais rien pour… » ricanai-je en collant mon torse contre le sien.**

Elle me repoussa légèrement et plongea son regard dans me sien avec un sourire en coin.

**« Tu mens très mal pour un acteur. » me répliqua-t-elle en glissant ses ongles le long de ma colonne vertébrale.**

Oh putain… Ce geste… Mon jean commençait vraiment à me serrer… Un grognement s'échappa de ma gorge involontairement et je plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes avec ardeur. Elle connaissait exactement mes points sensibles à mon plus grand étonnement, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de la laisser mener la danse.

**« Tu me rends fou… » murmurai-je en mordillant son épaule.**

**« Et moi donc… » répliqua-t-elle en riant.**

Et en plus, elle se moquait de moi, elle ne paierait rien pour attendre. Je plantai de nouveau mon regard dans le sien, si elle voulait jouer, on allait jouer...

**« Tu veux bien arrêter de te moquer de moi, pauvre homme sans défense face à une tigresse légèrement enragée. » me plaignis-je avec une moue boudeuse.**

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, toi le pauvre homme et moi la tigresse… » se moqua-t-elle de nouveau en descendant du meuble.**

Non, mais… Où compte-t-elle aller comme ça ? Elle pense vraiment pouvoir m'échapper ? Je positionnai mes mains sur le meuble de chaque côté de ses hanches en la fixant toujours.

**« Hum… Le petit chaton est prêt à sortir les griffes on dirait… » s'esclaffa-t-elle.**

C'était vraiment une petite coquine qui cherchait définitivement à me faire enrager. Elle me faisait déjà perdre le contrôle par sa beauté et sa sensualité alors si en plus elle voulait jouer à ce jeu avec moi, elle avait perdu d'avance.

**« Je te ferais dire que c'est toi qui m'a enfermé ici avec toi. » lui fis-je remarquer.**

**« C'est toi qui a voulu boire un café à 7 heures du soir, je te rappelle. » répliqua-t-elle.**

**« Café que tu n'as même pas fini de boire et qui doit être froid maintenant. Tu en veux un autre, peut-être ? » ajouta-t-elle.**

**« Je te veux toi… » répliquai-je aussitôt, n'ayant pas pu contrôler ce besoin irrépressible de la posséder.**

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que sa main glissa le long de mon torse pour atteindre le bouton de mon jean. Nous étions bien sur la même longueur d'onde… Ma main prit aussi la direction du bouton de son jean sans la lâcher du regard. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous étions tous les deux nus, face à face, et la voir aussi resplendissante en tenue d'Eve me fit perdre la tête. Je la reposai sur le meuble et me glissai entre ses jambes, frottant mon membre en érection contre sa féminité. Je ne pouvais plus attendre, j'avais besoin de la sentir autour de moi. J'attrapai le préservatif que j'avais déposé sur le côté du meuble et déchirai le papier rapidement pour le placer avec une rapidité dont jamais je n'avais fait preuve. Je la voyais me regarder en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et je fis glisser mon membre le long de sa fente déjà bien humide. Ses hanches bougeaient contre moi, demandant plus et je ne me fis pas prier en la pénétrant doucement.

**« Hum… Arrête de me faire languir, s'il te plaît… » gémit-elle en ondulant le bassin pour que j'ailles plus loin en elle.**

**« Dis-moi ce que tu veux Nina… Dis-le moi… » murmurai-je en stoppant mes mouvements.**

**« Toi… » râla-t-elle en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.**

**« Mais je suis là… » la taquinai-je en la fixant avec un sourire en coin.**

**« Putain Rob, je veux te sentir en moi… Je veux sentir ta putain de queue dans ma chatte, ça te va là ? Tu comprends ou pas ? » s'énerva-t-elle en virant au rouge.**

Qu'est-ce que j'aimais quand elle parlait comme ça… Une vraie tigresse… MA tigresse… Je lui souris avant d'aller posséder ses lèvres avec frénésie. Je profitai pour la pénétrer d'un seul coup de rein allant le plus loin possible dans sa chaleur féminine. Elle était très serrée autour de ma queue, rendant mon érection encore plus douloureuse. J'allais et venais en elle avec douceur et tendresse avant d'y mettre plus ferveur et d'accélérer mes mouvements. Nos visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et nos regards restaient accrochés. Son souffle saccadé caressait ma peau et ses mains glissèrent dans mes cheveux avec une douceur infinie. Les miennes étaient posées dans le bas de ses reins et je resserrai ma prise pour qu'elle soit encore plus proche de moi.

Nos corps se fondaient, s'imbriquaient, se confondaient presque et j'étais entrain de vivre un moment unique tant je me sentais à ma place avec elle. Je sentis ses parois se resserraient autour de moi et restai subjugué par la vision de son corps se cambrant sous le plaisir. Elle était encore plus belle quand elle lâchait toutes ses barrières. Je caressai sa peau en sueur du bout des doigts, et le silence de la pièce laissait place à son souffle court et ses gémissements légers qu'elle essayait d'étouffer en plaquant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je sentis l'apothéose m'enivrer à mon tour et mes grognements de plaisir furent étouffer par nos lèvres qui se vénérer avec fougue. Nos muscles se relâchèrent et nous restâmes plusieurs minutes, toujours connecté dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je déposai des multitudes de baisers sur son épaule et dans son cou, laissant voyager mes doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre une respiration normale. Son visage se redressa et elle planta de nouveau son regard dans le mien.

**« Merci… » murmura-t-elle alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.**

**« Hey, pourquoi tu pleures mon ange ? » m'inquiétai-je en essuyant ses larmes et en encadrant son visage entre mes mains.**

**« Ce n'est rien… » répondit-elle en secouant la tête.**

Je me défis d'elle en commençant à me poser des questions. Pourquoi ses larmes ? Elle descendit du meuble, récupéra ses vêtements et se faufila par la porte qui menait très certainement à l'arrière boutique. Je restai figé quelques instants, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi elle cherchait à se sauver après ce que l'on venait de vivre. Car oui, je venais de vivre le plus beau moment de toute ma vie. Jamais je n'avais ressentis une telle attirance et une telle passion pour une fille auparavant. Je ne voulais surtout pas que cette nuit s'arrête… J'étais trop bien avec elle… J'attrapai mes vêtements, enfilai mon boxer et mon jean et pris ma chemise, mon manteau et mes chaussures sous le bras pour essayer de la retrouver.

Je franchis la porte et arrivai dans un genre de petite cuisine. Il y avait deux autres portes : une dans le fond à gauche qui était la sortie vu que l'écriteau au dessus l'indiquait et une autre dans le fond juste en face de moi. Je doutais qu'elle soit à l'extérieur donc je me dirigeai vers la porte en face de moi. Je l'ouvris doucement et me retrouvais dans une petite pièce qui devait très certainement être la salle de pause. Il y avait une petite table avec des chaises dans un coin dans la pièce et dans le fond un canapé où Nina était allongé, blottis sous une couverture. Elle était dos à moi et je l'entendais sangloter. Je ressentis comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur de la voir dans cet état. Peut-être qu'elle regrettait ce qui venait de se passer ? Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Que devais-je lui dire ? J'étais un peu perdu…

**« Nina… » l'appelai-je en m'approchant du canapé.**

**« Les clés sont sur la porte de sortie, tu peux partir… » renifla-t-elle sans bouger.**

J'avançai et m'accroupis en posant ma main sur son épaule.

**« Nina… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je ne sortirais pas d'ici sans que tu me dises pourquoi tu es dans cet état. » la prévins-je en massant doucement son épaule.**

**« Ce n'est rien… Ne t'en fais pas pour moi… Rentre chez toi… » répéta-t-elle la voix rauque.**

**« C'est hors de question… Je… Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi… Je… Je veux rester avec toi… » lui avouai-je en appuyant mon menton sur son épaule.**

Elle se tourna légèrement et me regarda en ravalant. Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi, je voulais rester avec elle… Je voulais m'endormir en la serrant dans mes bras… Je posai ma main sur sa joue et allai doucement l'embrasser… Je ne pouvais plus me passer de ses lèvres maintenant que j'y avais goûté… J'essuyai ses larmes avant de poser mon front contre le sien.

**« Tu veux bien que je reste avec toi ? Tu penses que tu peux me faire une petite place à tes côtés sur ce canapé ? » lui demandai-je avec une moue triste.**

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à mon plus grand plaisir. Elle me fit oui de la tête et souleva la ouverture me faire comprendre de la rejoindre. Elle portait juste son string et son tee-shirt et la voir comme ça, me fit durcir instantanément. Je retirai mon jean et allai la rejoindre sur le canapé. Elle vint se blottir contre moi et se mit à rire.

**« C'est moi qui te fait rire ? » lui demandai-je en enlaçant sa taille.**

**« Non, c'est lui. » me répondit-elle en posant légèrement sa main sur mon membre.**

**« Que veux-tu, tu es tellement sexy… » soupirai-je en posant un baiser sur son front.**

Nous restâmes un moment dans cette position avant de nous redonner du plaisir une bonne partie de la nuit. Je n'arrivais plus à me passer de ses gestes, de son corps, de ses baisers, de nos unions tellement intense et unique. Je finis par m'endormir en la serrant dans mes bras.

* * *

**POV Nina**

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous étions tous les deux nus, face à face, et je fus réellement surprise par son impressionnante virilité… Je pouvais vraiment dire qu'il était bien monté… Il me souleva de nouveau pour m'asseoir sur le meuble et se plaça entre mes jambes. Son érection frottait contre mon intimité, me faisant complètement perdre la tête. Je voulais le sentir en moi, je voulais juste passer un moment magique avec lui, car je ne doutais pas de ses capacités… Il attrapa le préservatif qu'il avait posé sur le meuble en retirant son jean et le plaça sur son membre déjà bien réveillé. Je l'observai faire en me mordillant la lèvre rien qu'à l'idée de ce qu'il me ferait ressentir une fois en moi. Il fit glisser son sexe le long de ma fente, me torturant par sa lenteur. Je bougeais mes hanches désespérément, impatiente qu'il me fasse sienne. Il me pénétra doucement prenant un malin plaisir à me faire languir. A ce train là, je n'allais pas survivre très longtemps.

**« Hum… Arrête de me faire languir, s'il te plaît… » gémis-je en avançant mon bassin pour le forcer à entrer plus profondément en moi.**

**« Dis-moi ce que tu veux Nina… Dis-le moi… » murmura-t-il en stoppant ses mouvements.**

Et en plus il me posait encore la question… C'était pourtant évident ce que je voulais non ? Il fallait peut-être que je lui fasse un dessin ?

**« Toi… » râlai-je en posant mes mains sur ses épaules.**

**« Mais je suis là… » continua-t-il en me fixant avec un sourire en coin.**

Non mais là, il se foutait vraiment de ma poire… Et bien s'il voulait que je lui dise mot pour mot, j'allais le faire.

**« Putain Rob, je veux te sentir en moi… Je veux sentir ta putain de queue dans ma chatte, ça te va là ? Tu comprends ou pas ? » m'énervai-je en virant au rouge par la vulgarité de mes paroles.**

Il me sourit avant de venir prendre possession de mes lèvres avec fougue. Il me pénétra d'un seul coup de rein allant directement buter sur mon point G. Ma féminité était déjà très serrée autour de sa virilité et chaque mouvement en moi attiser le feu qui commençait à me consumer de l'intérieur. Il faisait des va-et-vient allais doux et tendre en moi avant de basculer vers des mouvements brusques et rapides. Cet homme était un amant du tonnerre, je perdais le fil de tout, j'étais entrain de voler au dessus des étoiles… Son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien et nos regards ne se lâchaient pas. Son souffle caressait ma joue et je glissai mes mains dans ses cheveux qui étaient une pure marque de sa sensualité. Les siennes étaient posées dans le bas de mes reins et je sentis son étreinte se resserrer comme pour me garder encore plus prés de lui.

Nos corps étaient en symbiose, comme confondus tant nos mouvements étaient en parfaite synchronisation. J'avais cette folle impression que son corps était fait pour le mien… Cette vision me fit aussitôt rejoindre le septième ciel avec une violence surprenante. Mon corps tremblait, ma vue se brouillait, des milliers d'étoiles envahissaient mon cerveau, je n'étais plus qu'un pantin entre ses bras. Ses doigts caressaient ma peau avec douceur et j'étouffai tant bien que mal mes gémissements en allant plaquer mes lèvres contre les siennes au moment où je sentis qu'il se tendait à son tour. Ses grognements glissaient entre celles-ci alors que nos langues dansaient en harmonie et avec un érotisme quasi condamnable. Nos muscles se relâchèrent et nous restâmes plusieurs minutes, nos corps imbriqués, enlacés. Il déposait des traînées de baisers sur mon épaule et dans mon cou et faisait voyager ses doigts le long de ma colonne vertébrale laissant des empreintes enflammées sur ma peau.

Après avoir repris une respiration normale, je me rendis compte que mon paradis venait de se terminer… Il allait rentrer chez lui… Et ne reviendrait sûrement plus ici… Il allait disparaître de ma vie aussi vite qu'il y était entré… Mon cœur se serra à cette idée… Même si j'avais bien à l'esprit que je n'étais rien de plus qu'un coup d'un soir pour lui, j'avais eu un infime petit espoir que ce soit plus. Je sentis mes larmes couler lâchement et je redressai mon visage pour pouvoir le regarder une dernière fois.

**« Merci… » murmurai-je en essayant désespérément de retenir mes larmes.**

**« Hey, pourquoi tu pleures mon ange ? » s'exclama-t-il vivement en essuyant mes larmes et en prenant mon visage entre ses mains.**

**« Ce n'est rien… » répondis-je en secouant la tête.**

J'avais aimé qu'il m'appelle mon ange… J'avais espéré qu'il me trouve des surnoms semblables à celui-ci… Une fois qu'il fut hors de moi, je descendis du meuble et attrapai mes vêtements avant de fuir vers l'arrière boutique. Je courrai vers la salle de repos et entrai prestement en éclatant en sanglot. Comment avais-je pu être aussi conne ? Comment avais-je pu croire une seule seconde qu'il pourrait y avoir un nous ? J'étais vraiment stupide… Je remis mon string et mon tee-shirt et allai me blottir dans la couette sur le canapé. Je devais me douter que j'allais avoir mal… Je le savais pourtant… J'aurais du éviter tout ça… Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée…

**« Nina… »**

**« Les clés sont sur la porte de sortie, tu peux partir… » lui lançai-je sans bouger.**

Pourquoi il avait fallu qu'il me suive... Il pouvait partir maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait… Je sentis quelque chose contre mon épaule et soupirai légèrement.

**« Nina… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je ne sortirais pas d'ici sans que tu me dises pourquoi tu es dans cet état. » me lança-t-il en massant doucement mon épaule.**

**« Ce n'est rien… Ne t'en fais pas pour moi… Rentre chez toi… » insistai-je en essayant de calmer mes larmes.**

**« C'est hors de question… Je… Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi… Je… Je veux rester avec toi… » me répliqua-t-il en s'appuyant contre mon épaule.**

???? J'avais bien entendu ? Il voulait rester avec moi ? Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Je me tournai légèrement vers lui et le fixai un peu sceptique. Son visage s'approcha du mien et il posa sa main sur ma joue avec douceur avant de venir sceller ses lèvres aux miennes. Il était tellement tendre avec moi, tellement doux… Il essuya mes larmes avant de poser son front contre le mien.

**« Tu veux bien que je reste avec toi ? Tu penses que tu peux me faire une petite place à tes côtés sur ce canapé ? » me demanda-t-il avec une petite moue triste.**

Il était vraiment adorable… Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à sa demande et d'accepter avec grand plaisir. Je repoussai légèrement la couverture pour lui faire une petite place alors qu'il retirait son jean me laissant découvrir son membre encore bien en forme. Il s'allongea à mes côtés et j'allai directement me blottir contre son torse en riant de voir l'effet que je pouvais lui faire sans même essayer de le provoquer.

**« C'est moi qui te fait rire ? » me demanda-t-il en enlaçant ma taille.**

**« Non, c'est lui. » lui répondis-je en posant ma main sur son membre.**

**« Que veux-tu, tu es tellement sexy… » soupira-t-il en posant un baiser sur mon front.**

Je me sentais tellement bien contre lui… C'était fou l'effet apaisant qu'il pouvait avoir sur moi… Nous restâmes un moment enlacés avant de nous unir une nouvelle fois et de se donner du plaisir mutuellement une bonne partie de la nuit. Même si je savais que demain tout serait différent, je profitai au maximum de cette nuit unique et qui ne se produirait qu'une seule fois. Je finis par m'endormir, blottis contre son torse, et respirant sa douce odeur…

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais seul dans le canapé. Je me redressai et regardai autour de moi pour voir si je pouvais l'apercevoir, mais non. Avais-je rêvé ? Est-ce que cette nuit n'avait était qu'une pure invention de mon esprit ? Je me levai et allai prendre mon portable sur la table pour voir qu'il était 7 heures. Et merde, je n'avais plus qu'une heure avant d'ouvrir. Il fallait que je rentre au plus vite pour au moins prendre une douche avant l'ouverture. Je passai en vitesse par le la salle principale pour voir si tout était rangé et tombai sur un gobelet de café à moitié vide et sa casquette. Je n'avais donc pas rêvé… Cette nuit avait bien eu lieu… Et il était parti dans mon sommeil… Sans même m'avoir laissé un petit mot… Je devais m'y attendre… Je le savais dés le début… Pourquoi m'étais-je accroché à un rêve inaccessible ? Quelle conne… Je récupérai sa casquette avec au moins l'impression d'avoir un petit souvenir de cette nuit unique…

* * *

**POV Robert**

J'ouvris un œil et regardai autour de moi. C'est en apercevant la déesse qui était dans mes bras que je me souvins de l'endroit où j'étais. Je l'observai dormir, blottis dans mes bras, la tête contre mon torse et la main posé sur mon épaule. Elle était tellement merveilleuse. Je ne savais rien d'elle à part son prénom, mais bizarrement, j'avais envie d'en savoir plus. Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle soit juste l'histoire d'une nuit. Même si j'avais tout fait dans le désordre, j'avais maintenant envie de discuter, d'apprendre à la connaître, de m'intéresser à sa vie, à sa personnalité, à ses loisirs, à ses goûts. Je ne comptais pas disparaître et ne plus donner signe de vie. Je regardai ma montre et m'aperçus qu'il était 6h45. Et merde, j'étais à la bourre pour le tournage. Je me levai en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller, me rhabiller en vitesse et posai un baiser sur son front avant de me dépêcher de rejoindre le plateau.

**« Salut Rob, tu as oublié de faire sonner ton réveil ? » m'interpella Kellan en riant.**

**« J'ai comme l'impression que tu as passé une nuit fatigante vu la tête que tu as. » ajouta Jackson en le suivant dans son fou rire.**

C'est vrai que je devais vraiment avoir une tête affreuse mais la séance de maquillage allait arranger ça. Et j'avais surtout hâte d'avoir ma pause pour pouvoir aller chercher mon café et revoir ma belle Nina…

* * *

**Et voilà !!! Alors verdict ? :$**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Aimeriez-vous voir une suite ?**

**Dites-moi tout !!!!!! Et je veux des reviews !!! Même si c'est simplement deux mots, laissez moi en une quand même !!! *fais des yeux de cocker***

**A très vite !**

**Hugs & Kisses !**

**Letty**


	2. I Wanna See You Again

Coucou tout le monde ! :)

Me revoici avec la suite, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais je voulais avoir des chapitres d'avance pour pouvoir vous poster un chapitre par semaine !

Venant de créer mon propre blog sur Twilight, mon temps est pas mal occupé par sa mise à jour et j'essaie de garder du temps pour écrire mais c'est assez difficile !

C'est pourquoi, malgré deux fics en préparation, je posterais une nouvelle fic aprés avoir terminé celle-ci !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre (et suite) vous plaira et que malgré mon long retard, vous ne me laisserez pas tomber :/

Merci à Yumie76, pitchcullen, annecullen69, TwilightAddictCindy, fan-par-hasard21, magicvanille, SoSweetSoCrazy, cecile82 et Bobby0077 pour vos reviews et votre soutien !

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

- jojo : merci et voici donc la suite :)

- lilie08 : merci, et la voici :)

- Nefertiti : merci et comme je ne suis pas cruelle, voici la suite :)

- C. : la voici :)

Allez bonne lecture !

* * *

**2. I Wanna See You Again**

**POV Nina**

J'avais juste eu le temps d'aller prendre une douche et de me changer avant de revenir pour ouvrir le café. J'avais encore du mal à me dire que je n'avais pas rêvé et que cette nuit avait vraiment existé. Après tout, je n'étais qu'une simple serveuse, une fille banale et lui était le fantasme d'une bonne partie de la planète… Qu'avions-nous en commun ? Pas grand-chose… J'avais juste été là au moment où il avait besoin d'évacuer sa tension sexuelle…

_(Tu vois, je te l'avais dit qu'il était comme n'importe quel mec ! Mais mademoiselle a voulu faire sa tête de mule et ne m'a pas écouté.)_

_Oui, je sais… J'aurais du t'écouter pour une fois…_

_(Voilà, qui avait encore raison ? Laisse les mecs dans leur monde, vive le célibat.)_

_Je ne regrette absolument pas cette nuit… J'ai pris un pied d'enfer… _

_(Tu es vraiment désespérante… Tu as peut-être pris ton pied, mais ton cœur en a pris un coup aussi, sinon tu n'aurais pas éclaté en sanglot juste après…)_

_Mouais…_

La journée avait été calme et mon intuition s'était belle et bien avérée : il ne reviendrait pas… Je soupirai en regardant ma montre, il était 18h30 et j'avais hâte de fermer… J'avais hâte de retrouver mon petit studio et de fondre en larmes… Ma conscience avait tellement raison… Mon cœur en avait pris un coup… Pourquoi nier l'évidence ? J'avais espéré être plus qu'un coup d'un soir pour lui, que peut-être j'avais réussi à le séduire d'une façon ou d'une autre, qu'il m'appréciait réellement, mais j'avais encore fait fausse route…

* * *

**POV Robert**

Le tournage avait été long, et je n'avais même pas pu me libérer pour aller boire mon café et surtout revoir mon ange. J'espérais finir de bonne heure pour pouvoir la voir avant qu'elle ne rentre chez elle. J'avais tellement envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de m'excuser d'être partie aussi vite ce matin.

_(Elle va te prendre pour un salaud qui a juste voulu la sauter.)_

_Je sais bien ça, mais ce n'était pas du tout mon intention._

_(Ah oui ? Tu es bien sûr de toi ? Tu ne veux pas retourner la voir pour fourrer de nouveau ta queue dans sa délicieuse chatte ?)_

_Mais non ! Je veux juste la revoir, la prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que je veux connaître sa vie, l'emmener au cinéma, au restaurant…_

_(Dans ta chambre pour la prendre sauvagement…)_

_Arrête, merde. Je ne suis pas un salaud. _

A peine la production nous avait laissé partir que je me dirigeai vers le café au pas de course. Jamais je n'avais couru aussi vite de toute ma vie, il était 18h30 et je voulais vraiment la voir avant qu'elle ne s'échappe. C'était presque un besoin vital… Arrivé enfin devant le café, je rentrai et regardai au alentour. Le café était vide et Nina était dos à moi entrain de ranger des tasses dans le meuble. Je m'approchai du comptoir et appuyai mes coudes contre celui-ci.

**« Bonsoir Nina… » m'exclamai-je.**

Elle se tourna vers moi et me fit un petit sourire. Elle m'en voulait…

**« Bonsoir. Je pense que tu es passé pour venir rechercher ça. » me lança-t-elle froidement en me tendant ma casquette.**

Merde, je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte… En même temps, j'étais parti tellement vite ce matin… Je pris la casquette et contournai le comptoir pour aller la rejoindre derrière. Elle me regardait toujours aussi froidement. Je n'aimais pas ce regard, il était vide et mélancolique et cela me brisait le cœur. Je posai la casquette sur sa tête et dégageai les quelques mèches rebelles qui étaient encore devant ses yeux. Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches et m'approchai d'elle. Elle me fixait toujours mais son regard c'était un peu adouci.

**« Garde-là… Je te la donne… » murmurai-je en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.**

**« Et si je suis passé, c'est pour te voir… » ajoutai-je en l'embrassant de nouveau.**

Ses bras passèrent autour de mon cou et je resserrai les miens autour de sa taille. Elle enfouit sa tête contre mon torse et je déposai des baisers sur le dessus de sa tête. Pourquoi paraissait-elle aussi triste ?

* * *

**POV Nina**

Quand je l'avais vu ici, j'avais vraiment pensé qu'il voulait juste récupérer sa casquette et j'avais été distante pour ne pas encore céder… et pour cacher la peine qui m'avait envahi tout au long de la journée. Mais quand il m'avait prise dans ses bras et m'avait embrassé, j'avais de nouveau lâché toutes mes barrières.

**« Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? » lui demandai-je en redressant la tête pour le regarder.**

Il me fit ce sourire qui m'avait fait craquer dés le départ et caressa ma joue doucement du bout de son nez.

**« Tu m'as manqué… Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pensé ce matin en te réveillant seule… Mais si je suis parti aussi vite, c'est que j'étais en retard pour le tournage… » se justifia-t-il en me fixant.**

**« J'ai… j'ai juste pensé que tu t'étais bien amusé et que tu ne repasserais jamais ici… » avouai-je en ravalant.**

Il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa main caressait le bas de mon dos et son autre main glissa sur ma nuque.

**« Jamais je n'aurais fait ça… Certes, j'ai surtout été guidé par mes hormones hier, mais… J'aimerais vraiment… »**

Il s'arrêta et soupira en fermant les yeux. Je restai étonnée par ses paroles mais surtout par le fait qu'il avait l'air de se battre intérieurement avec quelque chose.

**« Tu aimerais vraiment quoi ? » l'encourageai-je en caressant doucement sa joue.**

Il rouvrit les yeux et me regarda de nouveau avec un magnifique sourire.

**« J'aimerais apprendre à te connaître… Savoir qui tu es, d'où tu viens, ce que tu aimes, ce que tu détestes… mais surtout… j'aimerais que tu fasses parti de ma vie… comme… ma petite amie… »**

Je restai figée sur place… Il… Il voulait que je sois sa… J'avais vraiment du mal entendre… ou je rêvais encore…

**« Tu… tu es sérieux ? » lui demandai-je.**

**« Très sérieux. Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser tomber après la nuit que nous avons passée ? » me répliqua-t-il.**

Je baissai les yeux en rougissant. Je l'avais vraiment pris pour un salaud… qu'il était loin d'être… Mais j'étais tellement banale pour quelqu'un comme lui… Que pouvais-je lui apporter ?

* * *

**POV Robert**

Elle avait vraiment cru que j'allais la laisser partir… En même temps, je ne pouvais pas trop lui en vouloir… Certains mecs étaient tellement salauds… Je glissai ma main sous son menton pour la forcer à me regarder, son regard était de nouveau brillant et son sourire était le plus magnifique joyau que je pouvais voir.

**« Excuse-moi d'avoir douté de toi…mais… je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… je ne peux rien t'apporter… je veux dire… je suis juste une serveuse… une fille banale… toi… »**

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes pour la faire taire. Elle ne devait surtout pas penser des choses pareilles.

**« Tu es loin d'être une fille banale, et tu peux m'apporter énormément, crois-moi. Je suis quelqu'un de normal Nina, ne crois pas que je sois hautain, snob ou exigeant parce que je suis acteur. Je suis aussi normal que toi. » lui affirmai-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains.**

Elle me fit un pâle sourire et se blottit contre moi. Je l'enlaçai avec toute la tendresse que je ressentais pour elle, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle se sente inférieur à moi, je voulais juste être Robert Thomas Pattinson, et pas Rob l'acteur… Elle se décolla doucement de moi et posa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

**« Il faut que je ferme le café. » m'expliqua-t-elle en partant fermer les volets.**

**« Attends, je vais t'aider. » lui lançai-je en allant verrouiller la porte et baisser le store de celle-ci.**

Elle repassa à mes côtés après avoir tout fermé et je l'attrapai par la taille en mordillant son cou. Je voulais qu'elle reste avec moi, pouvoir l'enlacer, l'embrasser, voir son sourire et son regard tellement captivant.

**« Ca te dirait de sortir boire un verre avec moi ? Je connais un bar tranquille prés de mon hôtel. » lui proposai-je sans la lâcher.**

**« Très bonne idée, mais est-ce que ça te dérange si je passe prendre un sandwich avant ? Je n'ai quasiment pas mangé de la journée. » me demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.**

Elle me regardait comme une enfant qui venait de faire une bêtise et je trouvais ça vraiment adorable.

**« Alors comme ça, mademoiselle ne pense même pas à se nourrir ? Je vais devoir te punir. » la taquinai-je en tentant de l'attraper.**

Mais elle fut plus rapide que moi et partit en courant vers l'arrière boutique en riant. Je fis de même et allai la rejoindre dans la salle de pause. Elle était entrain d'enfiler son manteau et attrapai son sac à main avant de se tourner vers moi avec un grand sourire.

**« Alors, on y va ? » s'exclama-t-elle en me fixant.**

**« Go mon ange ! » répliquai-je en lui tendant la main.**

Elle me tendit la sienne sans aucune hésitation et nous sortîmes par la porte de derrière main dans la main. Elle verrouilla celle-ci et me guida jusqu'à une voiture. Une Ford Ka noir qui devait sûrement être la sienne.

**« Jolie voiture. » lui lançai-je.**

**« Merci. Tu peux monter, la porte est ouverte. » me fit-elle remarquer en s'installant derrière le volant.**

Je m'exécutai en souriant. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je me sentais tellement bien avec elle…

* * *

**POV Nina**

J'appréciais qu'il m'invite à boire un verre, je trouvais ça vraiment adorable de sa part. Je dois avouer que ses confessions m'avaient vraiment touché… Savoir que j'étais pour lui bien plus qu'un coup de passage m'avait remis du baume au cœur. Même si de mon côté, je ne savais pas vraiment où j'en étais. Il resta silencieux pendant tout le long du voyage. Je passai en vitesse par un _''Subway''_ pour prendre un sandwich.

**« Tu veux quelque chose ? » lui demandai-je après m'être garée.**

**« Hum… Je veux bien un **_**''Subway Club''**_**, merci. Vu que je n'ai pas mangé non plus depuis ce midi. Enfin, moi j'ai quand même mangé ce midi, hein ? » me répondit-il en me tirant la langue.**

Je lui répondis de la même façon et sortis de la voiture en riant. S'il se mettait à me surveiller, j'étais vraiment mal barrée… Je pris son _''Subway Club''_ et un _''Tuna''_ pour moi avec deux bouteilles d'eau et ressortis quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait sa tête appuyée contre le repose-tête et me regardait avec un sourire en coin.

**« Quoi ? » lui lançai-je en le regardant en haussant les épaules.**

**« Rien… Je trouve juste que tu es vraiment belle et sexy… » murmura-t-il en posant un baiser dans mon cou.**

**« Flatteur. Avoue que c'est juste parce que c'est moi qui détiens les sandwichs et que tu meurs de faim. » me moquai-je en prenant mon sandwich pour mordre dedans.**

Je dois dire que je mourrais vraiment de faim et que sentir ce délicieux sandwich fondre dans ma bouche était un vrai délice. Je le taquinai en laissant échapper un soupir de satisfaction alors qu'il me regardait en se mordant la lèvre. Je m'esclaffai devant son air de gamin et lui tendis son sandwich. Il l'attrapa aussitôt et mordit dedans avec empressement.

**« Merci mon ange. » s'exclama-t-il.**

Il attrapa ma main libre et enlaça ses doigts aux miens avant d'y poser un léger baiser avec un sourire tendre.

**« Tu me diras combien je te dois. » ajouta-t-il en continuant de manger.**

**« Rien du tout voyons. Je te l'offre. Tu vois que je peux être gentille parfois. » répliquai-je en lui tirant la langue.**

Il fit de même et nous continuâmes de manger en se regardant du coin de l'œil et en riant à plusieurs reprises. Il était vraiment adorable et j'aimais beaucoup le voir rire et sourire. Il y avait une telle complicité entre nous que j'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Une fois notre repas improvisé dans l'habitacle de ma voiture terminé, je récupérai les papiers et sortis pour les jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche avant de revenir derrière le volant.

**« Alors, il est où ce café tranquille ? » lui lançai-je en démarrant la voiture.**

**« Roule, je vais te guider. » ricana-t-il en bouclant sa ceinture.**

**« Merci Monsieur GPS ! » répliquai-je en riant de plus belle.**

**« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire GPS ? » me répliqua-t-il en se retenant de rire.**

**« Vas-y, sors-là ta connerie qu'on rigole un peu. » lui lançai-je en déambulant dans les avenues de Vancouver.**

**« J'ai un GPS juste à côté de moi. » me répliqua-t-il avec un air sérieux.**

_(Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens le jeux de mots vulgaire et sexuel…)_

_Ah… T'es encore là toi…_

_(Oh que oui ! Je reste là pour surveiller que tu ne tombes pas de nouveau dans son piége.)_

_Quel piége ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?_

_(Tu crois vraiment qu'un mec comme lui se contenterait d'une fille de ton genre alors qu'il a toutes les plus jolies filles de la terre à ses pieds ? Réveille-toi ma pauvre, il veut juste une chatte pour évacuer ses pulsions.)_

_*long soupir*_

**« Je suis un GPS ? » m'étonnai-je.**

**« Oui, tu es **_**''Ma''**_** GPS. » continua-t-il en souriant.**

**« Dis-moi parce que là, je ne vois pas du tout. » lui fis-je savoir en haussant les épaules.**

Il approcha son visage de mon cou et y déposa un baiser avant de glisser ses lèvres prés de mon oreille.

**« Tu es ma ''Galaxie Planétaire de la Sensualité'' ! » murmura-t-il avec une voix rauque avant de mordiller mon lobe.**

**« Hum… Bien trouvé… » chuchotai-je en me tournant quelques secondes pour poser un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.**

Il était vraiment différent de ce que je pensais… Mais j'avais encore un peu de mal à croire à toutes ces belles phrases… Il m'indiqua la route jusqu'au bar et je me garai sur le parking avant de descendre tranquillement de la voiture. Après avoir tout fermé, je me dirigeai vers lui et nous partîmes rejoindre l'entrée en silence.

* * *

Alors, alors ? :/

J'attends vos avis, vos commentaires, vos envies, vos désirs, vos frustrations, enfin tout ce que vous voulez !

Alors on appuie sur le bouton vert, s'il vous plaît :) J'aimerais vraiment avoir plus que 12 reviews, faite exploser ma boîte mail...

Et je vous dis à samedi prochain pour la suite ;)

Hugs & Kisses !


	3. I Wanna Know Everything About You

**_Coucou tout le monde :)_**

**_J'espère que vous allez bien malgré cette chaleur étouffante :/_**

**_Comme promis, un tout nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le précédent *rougis*_**

**_Merci à SoSweetySoCrazy, Meggie Sue, fan-par-hasard21, nini88, oliveronica cullen massen, Yumie76, et magicvanille pour vos reviews :)_**

**_Merci énormément de me suivre !_**

**_Allez, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ;)_**

* * *

**3. ****I Wanna Know Everything About You**

**POV Robert**

J'avais inventé cette histoire de GPS au dernier moment, mais rien n'était faux dans ce que j'avais dit. Elle était comme mon paradis… Mais je sentais qu'elle avait du mal à croire en tout ça… En tout cas, s'il fallait que je me batte pour la garder et lui prouver qu'elle comptait pour moi, alors j'allais le faire, car jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi serein et moi-même avec quelqu'un. Une fois dans le bar, je m'installai à une table à l'écart avec elle. Je savais qu'il n'y aurait pas de fans pour nous importuner ici et que j'allais pouvoir passer une soirée tranquille.

**« Tu veux boire quoi ? » lui demandai-je.**

**« Hum… Un coca ça m'ira très bien. » me répondit-elle.**

**« Tu es sûre ? » m'étonnai-je.**

**« Je ne bois pas d'alcool, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. » me répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.**

Je lui tirai la langue en m'éclipsant vers le bar pour commander nos boissons. Cette fille était donc parfaite, elle ne buvait pas, ne fumait pas non plus à première vue, elle était belle, drôle, généreuse… Un vrai petit ange. Je revins vers la table et allai m'installer juste à côté d'elle sur la banquette.

**« Voilà votre coca mademoiselle. » m'exclamai-je en posant les verres sur la table.**

**« Merci jeune homme. » répliqua-t-elle en souriant.**

La musique était calme, le bar était très peu fréquenté et j'avais Nina pour moi tout seul. J'avais envie de savoir des choses sur elle, mais en même temps, je ne voulais pas la mettre mal à l'aise avec mes questions…

**« Tu es de Vancouver ? Enfin, je veux dire, tu vis ici depuis toujours ? » lui demandai-je timidement.**

**« Je suis ici depuis 6 mois seulement. Je suis originaire de Manhattan à la base mais ces 10 dernières années j'ai vécu à San Francisco. Tu sais, ma vie est un peu une multitude de tragédie en cascade et… j'essaye tant bien que mal d'y échapper… » **

Son regard était devenu vide et elle arborait un air triste. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé mais à voir son visage aussi consterné, je devinais qu'elle en était marquée à jamais.

**« Raconte-moi… Enfin si tu veux… Je veux tout savoir de toi… » insistai-je.**

Je posai ma main sur la sienne qui était placé sur sa jambe. Je voulais la rassurer, lui dire que j'étais là et qu'elle pouvait se confier à moi sans hésiter.

**« Tu es sûr de vouloir savoir ? Ce n'est pas vraiment très gaie… » soupira-t-elle en se tournant légèrement vers moi pour me regarder.**

**« Oui. Je veux savoir ce qui te rend aussi triste. » lui confirmai-je en caressant doucement sa joue du bout des doigts.**

Elle soupira légèrement et se replaça correctement sur la banquette en sirotant son coca.

**« Je suis née à Manhattan. J'y ai toujours vécu. Enfin jusqu'à mes 15 ans. J'ai perdu mes parents dans… Mes parents étaient dans le premier avion qui s'est scratché sur les tours jumelles… Je les ai perdus… tous les deux… le même jour… J'habitais seule avec eux et du jour au lendemain, je me suis retrouvée sans parents alors que je n'avais que 15 ans… »**

Merde… La pauvre… Je me sentais tellement… Triste… Je resserrai sa main sans savoir quoi lui dire… Elle avait vraiment du souffrir…

**« Je suis donc partie vivre chez mon grand frère, qui habitait à San Francisco. Il a été comme un deuxième père pour moi, il a mis sa vie de côté pour se consacrer à moi, pour m'aider à remonter la pente, à reprendre goût à la vie, il a été bien plus qu'un frère, il a été mon sauveur. Mais, à croire que la vie ne voulait pas me voir heureuse… mon frère est décédé dans un accident de voiture il y a 6 mois… J'ai… J'ai perdu… »**

Je voyais les larmes couler le long de ses joues et moi-même j'essayais de retenir les miennes. Je la pris dans mes bras et elle s'y blottit en étouffant ses larmes contre mon torse. Comment la vie pouvait-elle s'acharner contre une fille aussi adorable ? Et surtout, comment pouvait-elle être encore sur pied après tout ça ? Elle avait un courage et une force que je n'aurais jamais eus.

**« Je suis désolé… » murmurai-je en posant des baisers sur le dessus de sa tête.**

Elle se redressa et me regarda en essuyant ses larmes.

**« Tu n'y peux rien Rob… C'est la vie… J'ai quitté San Francisco dès qu'il fut enterré et je suis venue ici. Ma grand-mère vit à Vancouver, c'est la seule famille qu'il me reste. » **

**« Tu es vraiment courageuse… Je ne sais pas où tu as puisé ta force pour surmonter tout ça… » soupirai-je en prenant une gorgée de ma bière.**

**« Je me le demande aussi… » répliqua-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.**

J'étais vraiment soufflé par ce petit bout de femme… Mais en même temps, j'avais l'envie de la protéger, je ne voulais plus qu'elle souffre de cette façon… Plus jamais…

* * *

**POV Nina**

Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache tout ça… Je détestais jouer la victime… Mais en même temps, cela m'avait fait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un. Plus personne ne comptait dans ma vie à part ma grand-mère et mon chien, plus aucun garçon n'était entré dans ma vie depuis la mort de mon frère, je n'avais plus d'amis, j'étais devenue une solitaire et Rob venait mettre un peu de bonheur dans ma vie.

**« Hey, souris un peu. Je ne veux pas que tu ais de la peine à cause de moi. » lui lançai-je en le voyant soudainement tout triste.**

**« Tu es vraiment incroyable tu sais. Je t'adore. » me répliqua-t-il en passant son bras autour de mes épaules et en posant un baiser sur ma joue.**

Je ne pus répondre à cette marque d'affection de sa part tellement cela me touchait. L'idée que je me faisais de lui était bien dévalorisante à côté de celui qu'il était vraiment. Mais surtout, l'attirance et le fantasme avait laissé place à de la réelle affection. J'avais envie de connaître celui qu'il était vraiment, car, finalement, je fantasmais plus sur une image que sur une personne réelle non ? Je ne pus retenir un bâillement qui n'échappa pas à Rob.

**« Tu veux rentrer ? C'est vrai que tu n'as pas vraiment eu l'occasion de dormir hier. » ricana-t-il.**

**« Et je me demande bien à cause de qui. » répliquai-je en lui tirant la langue.**

Nous finîmes par quitter le bar 5 minutes après et je le conduisis jusqu'à son hôtel.

**« Eh merde… » soupira-t-il en voyant plusieurs photographes devant l'entrée principale.**

**« Comme c'est charmant, ils attendent que tu sois rentré pour aller se coucher, si c'est pas mignon ça. » le taquinai-je en me garant un peu plus loin pour ne pas nous faire remarquer.**

**« Vas-y moque-toi en plus. Entre les paparazzis et les fans, je ne suis pas sûr d'atteindre ma chambre vivant. » se plaignit-il avec un air triste.**

Je souris en coin et redémarrai la voiture direction mon petit studio sous ses yeux confus.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'étonna-t-il.**

**« Je te kidnappe pour la nuit, il n'y aura personne qui t'attendra devant mon studio. » lui expliquai-je en riant.**

**« A moins que tu ne veuilles pas ? » m'inquiétai-je.**

Je ne demandais même pas son avis… C'était tout moi ça…

**« Merci Nina. Tu me sauves la vie. Mais tu es sûre que je ne te dérange pas ? » me demanda-t-il.**

**« Non, sinon je ne te l'aurais pas proposé. » répondis-je en me garant sur le parking de mon immeuble.**

Nous descendîmes en silence et je pris les escaliers pour atteindre le deuxième étage. Rob me suivait, sans rien dire et je le fis entrer dans mon petit appartement en refermant la porte derrière moi.

**« Je sais, ce n'est pas très grand… » m'excusai-je en ôtant mon manteau et en posant mon sac dans l'entrée.**

**« J'aime beaucoup. J'ai longtemps habité dans un tout petit appartement à Londres et je pense que j'y ai vécu les meilleurs moments de ma vie. » m'avoua-t-il en faisant de même.**

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et fermai les volets avant de faire de même dans le salon alors qu'il était entrain de regarder le meuble où étaient rangé mes CD, DVD et livres.

**« Je vais prendre une douche, je reviens. Fais comme chez toi, n'hésite pas. » lui lançai-je avant de m'éclipser dans la salle de bain.**

J'étais heureuse de l'avoir pour moi toute seule cette nuit, bien que vu la fatigue qui me gagnait, je n'allais pas pouvoir vraiment en profiter…

* * *

**POV Robert**

J'avais vraiment trouvé ça gentil qu'elle me propose de rester chez elle, car je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau si j'aurais du regagner mon hôtel. Et puis, j'aimais vraiment sa compagnie. J'attrapai mon téléphone pour envoyer un message à Kellan pour rassurer le staff que j'étais en sécurité. Je savais que demain j'allais avoir le droit à un interrogatoire sur l'endroit où j'étais mais il fallait bien passer par là. Et puis, je ne faisais rien de mal en dormant chez ma petite amie… Elle s'était éclipsée sous la douche et j'avais vraiment envie de la rejoindre, mais est-ce que je devais ou pas ? Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que j'attendais quelque chose en y allant… Je voulais juste partager un moment spécial avec elle… Je soupirai et finis par me diriger vers la porte de la salle de bain. J'y entrai silencieusement et me déshabillai en observant l'ombre de son corps à travers la vitre flou de la douche. Je me dirigeai vers la porte et l'ouvris discrètement pour la rejoindre dans la cabine de douche. Elle était dos à moi, l'eau coulant sur son corps, la tête légèrement penchée en arrière et les yeux clos. Je glissai mes mains sur ses hanches et posai un baiser sur son épaule.

**« Hey… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » murmura-t-elle en se tournant face à moi.**

Je n'avais pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'admirer son corps hier, tant les choses avaient été vite, mais là, je trouvais juste qu'elle était d'une beauté tellement naturelle. Elle était vraiment très belle.

**« Je… J'avais envie de prendre ma douche avec toi… Mais si tu ne veux pas je ressors, promis. » lui avouai-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieur.**

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle me montra du doigt les bouteilles de gel douche et de shampooing installées sur une petite étagère en plastique en dessous de la pomme de douche.

**« Tu peux rester. » me confirma-t-elle en attrapant une bouteille et en me laissant un peu plus de place.**

**« Merci. » fis-je en la regardant verser du shampooing dans sa main.**

Elle commença à faire mousser le liquide sur ses cheveux. Je me glissai derrière elle et repoussai doucement ses mains pour mettre les miennes à la place. Je massais son cuir chevelu en silence, écoutant juste le bruit de l'eau qui tombait au sol. C'était ce genre de moment que j'aimais savourer avec ma petite amie, quelque chose de tendre, de sage, juste un moment du quotidien que l'on a envie de partager avec quelqu'un avec qui l'on se sent bien. Je rinçai ses cheveux délicatement, prenant garde à ne pas mettre de shampooing dans ses yeux et une fois terminé, elle se tourna vers moi et posa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

**« Merci. » murmura-t-elle versant de nouveau du shampooing dans ses mains.**

Elle se glissa derrière moi et se mit à rire.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » m'étonnai-je en tournant légèrement le buste pour la regarder.**

**« Tu es trop grand ou alors je suis trop petite. » s'esclaffa-t-elle en posant ses mains sur le dessus de ma tête.**

Effectivement, je devais faire environ 20 centimètres de plus qu'elle, mais ne dit-on pas que les choses les plus petites sont les plus jolies… Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire aussi et je penchai ma tête en arrière pour qu'elle puisse avoir plus d'accès à mes cheveux. Elle me massait le cuir chevelu avec une douceur presque sadique et j'aurais pu m'endormir sous ses tendres caresses. Je ne savais pas comment elle faisait pour m'apaiser autant par ces gestes ou ces paroles. Je n'avais jamais été aussi zen de toute ma vie. Après ce moment de pur bonheur, nous sortîmes de la douche et nous séchâmes en se lançant des sourires en coin. Je sortis de la salle de bain en premier et allai fumer une cigarette sur le balcon en l'attendant. Elle ressortit de la salle de bain, vêtue d'une petite nuisette bleu à fine bretelles, cintrée au niveau de la poitrine et évasée ensuite, avec un dessin de ''Betty Boop'' en bas à gauche, assortis à une culotte genre shorty de la même couleur. Sa tenue était à la fois sage et sexy.

**« Je vais aller me coucher, tu viens ? » me proposa-t-elle en me regardant avec un sourire timide.**

**« Tu me laisses une petite place près de toi ? » lui demandai-je en écrasant ma cigarette et en revenant dans l'appart.**

**« Bien sûr. » sourit-elle en allant rejoindre sa chambre.**

Je la suivis et entrai dans sa chambre joliment décorée. Elle était dans les tons bleutés et parme, avec quelques cadres accrochés au dessus de son bureau. Je devinais que ses photos étaient ses parents et son frère mais je ne voulais pas lui demander par peur de la rendre de nouveau triste. Elle se glissa dans son lit, remontant la couette jusqu'en dessous de son menton et me fixa avec un sourire.

**« Tu as froid ? » lui demandai-je en ôtant mon tee-shirt et mon jean.**

**« Je suis une frileuse ! » me fit-elle savoir en riant.**

**« Ce ne serait pas une excuse pour que je te réchauffe ça ? » la taquinai-je en allant me glisser à mon tour sous les draps.**

**« Pfff… N'importe quoi ! » me lança-t-elle en me tirant la langue.**

Je m'allongeai sur le côté, ma tête appuyée contre ma main et la regardai en souriant. Elle faisait de même en restant blottis sous la couette. Elle était vraiment adorable, je ne regrettais vraiment pas de l'avoir rencontré.

* * *

**POV Nina**

J'avais été un peu surprise qu'il me rejoigne sous la douche mais finalement j'avais apprécié ce moment. Il était vraiment quelqu'un qui m'apaisait, qui me faisait sourire… Je m'étais glissée sous les draps en me couvrant jusqu'au menton comme à mon habitude. J'étais toujours glacée le soir et il me fallait même quelquefois une deuxième couette pour réussir à me réchauffer. Et lui, il pensait que c'était une excuse pour me blottir contre lui. Il me regardait sans rien dire et je faisais de même me demandant à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Il était un mystère pour moi, car c'était toujours quand on croyait connaître les gens, qu'il nous surprenait. Rob me surprenait… Ou plutôt j'apprenais à connaître le _''vrai''_ Rob, pas l'image que je m'en étais faite. Et j'aimais beaucoup celui que je découvrais… Sa main glissa sur ma joue avec douceur et j'appuyai celle-ci contre sa paume en fermant les yeux. Puis se furent ses lèvres qui effleurèrent les miennes avec délicatesse. Je glissai mes mains hors de la couette pour passer mes bras autour de son cou. Sa main resta sur ma joue alors que l'autre se posait sur ma taille. Je savourais ses lèvres douces qui se mouvaient contre les miennes, c'était juste un baiser sage, chaste mais c'était ce que je préférais finalement…

_Tout avait été trop rapide… Je voulais maintenant apprendre à le connaître…_

_(Laisse tomber, il ne te fera que du mal.)_

_Mais non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_(Tous les hommes ne savent faire que du mal, il n'est pas différent des autres, il va te sortir ses belles paroles, te faire des cadeaux et quand il en aura assez, il trouvera une autre proie et toi, tu seras de nouveau malheureuse.)_

_Peut-être… ou pas. J'ai confiance en lui…_

_(Ne viens pas te plaindre quand il t'aura jeté alors.)_

Il relâcha mes lèvres et posa son front sur le mien avec un sourire en coin.

**« Tu as toujours froid ? » me demanda-t-il en caressant ma joue du bout des doigts.**

**« Oui. Mais tu sais, c'est une habitude chez moi. Comme ma mère me disait ''Tu n'as pas de sang''. » lui répondis-je.**

Un nœud se forma dans ma gorge en repensant à ma mère… Une larme coula involontairement le long de ma joue… Pourquoi j'avais toujours autant mal après 10 ans …? J'avais encore l'impression que c'était hier qu'elle était en face de moi.

**« Hey ma puce. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient librement sur mes joues.**

**« Rien… C'est juste… Ça va passer… » murmurai-je en lui souriant légèrement.**

Il s'allongea sur le dos et m'attira contre lui. Je me nichai contre son torse en fermant les yeux. Une de ses mains était posée dans le bas de mon dos et l'autre caressait doucement mon bras appuyé contre son torse. A la mort de mes parents, j'avais eu mon frère pour me prendre dans ses bras, mais maintenant que mon frère n'était plus là, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour me réconforter et je voyais cette personne en Rob. Il avait fait exactement ce que je voulais en me prenant dans ses bras, c'était comme s'il avait compris mon besoin de me sentir en quelque sorte protéger. Il me comprenait, comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait auparavant…

* * *

**_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_**

**_Dites-moi tout !_**

**_Voici pour un petit aperçu, le pyjama que porte Nina = http:/www[.]postimage[.]org/image[.]php?v=aVBB7r (enlevez juste les crochets)_**

**_J'attends vos reviews (plus que 7, j'espère...)_**

**_Review = Teaser_**

**_Bon fin de week-end et à la semaine prochaine !_**

**_Bisous_**


	4. I Wanna Believe In You

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Il est donc samedi et samedi = un nouveau chapitre de Letty :D**

***bon d'accord, elle est nulle celle-là, merci de me l'avoir soufflé Emmett***

**Me revoici donc, en ce samedi, avec un nouveau chapitre :)**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les anciens :/**

**Un grand merci à Meggie Sue, nini88, magicvanille, fan-par-hasard21, oliveronica cullen massen, Yumie76, TwilightAddictCindy, SoSweetySoCrazy et ely142 pour vos reviews !**

**J'espérais avoir plus de reviews cette fois-ci, mais à croire que mon histoire ne plait pas à énormément de monde...**

**Mais tant pis...**

**Bon je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre et je vous retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**4. I Wanna Believe In You**

**POV Robert**

La sonnerie de mon portable me sortit de mon sommeil. J'ouvris les yeux et regardai autour de moi. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me rappeler où j'étais et c'est quand je tournai mes yeux vers la petite chose fragile dans mes bras que je me rappelai de tout. Elle dormait comme un bébé, sa tête appuyée contre mon torse et sa main posée sur mon épaule. Ses cheveux tombaient sur mon buste, chatouillant au passage ma peau. Je resserrai mes bras autour de sa taille en posant des baisers sur le dessus de sa tête. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me lever tellement j'étais bien avec elle. Mais il le fallait… sinon j'allais encore être en retard. Je me levai doucement pour ne pas la réveiller et partis prendre une douche rapide avant de me rhabiller et de m'asseoir quelques instants à côté d'elle pour l'observer. J'avais envie de l'embrasser, de la serrer dans mes bras avant de partir, mais je m'en aurais voulu de la réveiller alors qu'elle semblait si paisible. Je posai un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de prendre mon blouson et de sortir de son appartement en silence. Je passai un coup de fil à la production pour qu'il m'envoie quelqu'un. Je me voyais mal me rendre sur le plateau à pied alors que n'importe qui pourrait me reconnaître…

Quand j'arrivai enfin à destination, je ne fus pas vraiment surpris de voir Kellan, Jackson et Taylor s'approchaient de moi en riant. Ils allaient me bombarder de question… Nous étions proche tous les 4, pas au point de se raconter tout de nos vies privées certes, mais juste pour parler des filles sans aller au-delà de certaines limites.

**« Alors Don Juan, où as-tu donc passé la nuit ? » s'exclama Kellan en me tapant sur l'épaule.**

**« Dans une chambre, je pense. » me moquai-je.**

**« Allez raconte. C'est qui cette fille ? Elle ressemble à quoi ? Tu l'as rencontré où ? » s'impatienta Jackson.**

**« Elle s'appelle Nina, elle est vraiment très belle et je l'ai rencontré au ''Dunkin' Donuts''. » soupirai-je en déclarant forfait.**

**« C'était là que tu allais chercher ton café depuis 2 jours ? Tu as passé la nuit chez elle ? » me questionna Kellan.**

**« Je l'ai invité à prendre un verre hier et en voulant me reconduire à l'hôtel, j'ai vu tous les fans et photographes devant, alors elle m'a proposé de rester chez elle. » leur expliquai-je.**

**« Et tu nous la présente quand ? » me demanda Taylor.**

Nous fûmes interrompus par le staff qui nous appelait pour passer au maquillage. Je dois dire que cela m'arrangeait bien, car je n'avais pas trop envie de leur présenter pour l'instant. Elle était un peu comme mon jardin secret que j'avais envie de garder pour moi…

* * *

**POV Nina**

Je me réveillai doucement alors que mon réveil sonnait. Je tapotai à mes côtés et fus surprise de ne trouver personne. Avais-je encore rêvé ? J'ouvris les yeux pour regarder autour de moi et trouvai un petit bout de papier sur mon oreiller. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres en pensant à l'auteur de cette petite attention. Je m'assis sur le lit et attrapai ce petit trésor avec impatience. Je dépliai le papier avec soin avant de lire ses quelques mots :

''_Bonjour mon ange !_

_J'ai du malheureusement me sauver pour aller faire mon travail d'acteur… J'aurais tellement préféré rester avec toi… Je n'ai pas osé te réveiller, tu semblais tellement paisible… J'essaierai de passer au café si j'ai une pause, sinon je passerai te voir ce soir… Enfin, si tu veux bien… Je te laisse mon numéro au cas où… 1-604-907-3278_

_J'ai hâte de te voir…_

_Je t'ai (NA : le mot est barré)  
_

_Bisous !_

_Rob''_

Mon cœur rata un battement en relisant le mot qu'il avait barré… J'avais peur… Peur qu'il me dise ce mot… Car… Je n'aurais pas pu lui répondre la même chose… Certes, je l'aimais bien, mais pas de cette façon… Pas au point de dire ces deux mots… Pas pour le moment du moins… Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'attache trop à moi… Je n'étais pas quelqu'un pour lui… Je soupirai en sentant les larmes monter. Je n'aurais jamais du me laisser aller, j'aurais du éviter tout ça… J'aurais du ne jamais le laisser m'approcher d'aussi prêt… Je me levai en me maudissant et allai prendre une bonne douche pour essayer de me détendre. Mais tous ses gestes tendres me revenaient en mémoire… Il paraissait tellement sincère avec moi que je culpabilisais… Je sortis de la salle de bain et enfilai un jean et un tee-shirt avant de prendre mon portable. Je me devais au moins de lui répondre…

''_Coucou !_

_Tu aurais pu me réveiller tu sais, je dois travailler aussi. Bien sûr que tu peux passer me voir, pourquoi je ne voudrais pas ? A tout à l'heure ! Bisous ! Nina''_

Je glissai mon téléphone dans ma poche et attachai mes cheveux en un chignon lâche avant de prendre mon blouson et mes clefs pour aller vers ma voiture. Et encore une journée de travail, une de plus. La matinée se passa calmement, et j'étais entrain de manger quand mon portable sonna.

**« Oui. » fis-je en décrochant.**

**« Salut mon ange ! »**

Rob…

**« Salut toi ! » répondis-je en souriant à sa façon de m'appeler ''mon ange''.**

**« Tu vas bien ? » me demanda-t-il.**

**« Oui, et toi ? Pas trop dure la matinée ? » lui répliquai-je.**

**« Ça a été. Par contre, je n'ai qu'une pause de 15 minutes, je n'aurai pas le temps de passer. » soupira-t-il.**

**« Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas. » le rassurai-je.**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Tu manges j'espère ? » ricana-t-il.**

**« Oui, je mange. Je mange un bon cheeseburger. Hum… C'est tellement bon.» le taquinai-je.**

**« Grrr… Et moi qui mange un pauvre sandwich au jambon… » râla-t-il.**

**« Oh, pauvre petit chaton. » me moquai-je en riant.**

**« Mouais… Moque-toi en plus. Tu finis à quelle heure ce soir ? » me demanda-t-il.**

**« 19 heures. » répondis-je.**

**« Je termine à 21 heures normalement. Je peux passer te voir une fois que j'aurai fini ? A moins que tu ne viennes me rejoindre sur le plateau… Enfin si tu veux… »**

Il me faisait rire avec sa façon de parler, il était toujours entrain de s'intéresser à ce que je voulais ou non.

**« Tu sais où j'habite maintenant. Tu peux passer. » lui fis-je remarquer.**

**« D'accord. Je viens dés que j'ai terminé. Faut que j'y aille. A ce soir mon ange. »**

**« Bonne journée. A ce soir. »**

Je raccrochai en souriant. Il était vraiment adorable. Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Demain était ma journée de repos et je décidai de passer chez ma grand-mère pour récupérer Lucky, mon adorable petite boule de poil. J'avais l'habitude de le laisser chez elle toute la semaine et je le récupérais quand j'étais en repos ou en congé. C'était mon frère qui me l'avait offert pour mon anniversaire. Il avait maintenant 8 mois et c'était comme mon petit bébé. A peine entrée chez ma grand-mère, il se rua sur moi et commença à me mordiller les pieds.

**« Salut mon chéri. » dis-je en l'attrapant pour le prendre dans mes bras.**

Il commença à me mordiller le nez avant de me faire des tonnes de bisous en s'agrippant à mon tee-shirt.

**« Bonjour mamie. » m'exclamai-je en allant la rejoindre dans la cuisine.**

**« Bonjour ma puce. Comment vas-tu ? » me demanda-t-elle en venant me serrer dans ses bras.**

Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elle… Je remerciais le ciel qu'elle soit encore de ce monde, car elle était la seule personne qui me rattachait encore à ma famille.

**« Je vais bien merci. Je suis venue chercher Lucky, je suis en repos demain. Tu n'as besoin de rien ? » lui demandai-je en m'asseyant à la table de la cuisine.**

**« Non, j'ai été faire des courses hier. Et devine qu'est-ce que je t'ai préparé ? » s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.**

**« Un tiramisu ! » m'extasiai-je.**

Elle avait toujours aimé me préparer des choses que j'aimais pour que je les ramène chez moi. Une semaine c'était un dessert, la semaine d'après c'était mon dîner, mais en général, je mangeais et restais même dormir chez elle quand je venais chercher Lucky et je ne retournais plus à mon appart avant le lendemain soir. Mais pas ce soir…

**« Tu restes souper ma puce ? » me demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de moi.**

**« Hum… Euh… Non… J'ai… J'ai un ami qui doit passer me voir ce soir… » bégayai-je en rougissant.**

**« Un ami, hein ? Depuis quand tu rougis pour un simple ''ami'' ? » se mit-elle à rire.**

Je n'avais jamais pu lui cacher quoi que ce soit, elle avait toujours réussi à lire en moi à travers mes gestes ou mes paroles.

**« Disons que c'est assez compliqué… » soupirai-je.**

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Raconte-moi ma puce. » m'invita-t-elle en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi.**

**« C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien… Du moins de ce que j'ai pu voir de lui… Il est même peut-être trop bien pour moi… J'ai peur de m'attacher… J'ai peur qu'il s'attache… Je n'ai plus envie de souffrir… Je… »**

Je ravalai en laissant mes larmes couler. Toutes les personnes que j'aimais, disparaissaient les une après les autres… Je ne voulais pas m'attacher et recevoir un poignard dans le cœur le jour où il se rendrait compte que je ne suis définitivement pas pour lui…

**« Nina, tu es une fille extraordinaire, je ne connais pas ce jeune homme, mais… »**

**« Tu le connais… » murmurai-je pour moi-même.**

**« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? C'est qui ? » s'étonna-t-elle.**

**« Je pense que tu dois connaître Robert Pattinson… » lui signifiai-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.**

**« L'acteur ? Celui qui joue le vampire ? » me répliqua-t-elle avec un regard stupéfait.**

**« Oui… » avouai-je en rougissant derechef. **

**« Nina… Tu ne devrais pas t'attacher à lui… Je doute que ce genre de garçon soit vraiment fiable… Fais attention à toi ma puce… » m'avertit-elle avec un sourire triste.**

**« Je sais mamie, je sais… » soupirai-je en me levant.**

Elle me serra quelques minutes dans ses bras avant que je ne prenne Lucky en laisse pour retourner à mon appart. Elle m'avait donné un panier avec le tiramisu et un plat de tagliatelles au saumon qu'elle m'avait préparé. Elle était vraiment comme une deuxième mère pour moi.

* * *

**POV Rob**

Il était 20 heures quand la production nous laissa enfin partir, j'aurais juste le temps de repasser par l'hôtel pour prendre une bonne douche et me changer avant d'aller rejoindre Nina à son appartement. J'avais vraiment hâte de la retrouver, elle m'avait vraiment manqué tout au long de la journée. C'était un peu comme si elle m'aimantait… A peine arrivé à l'hôtel, je partis directement dans ma chambre pour prendre une douche avant de chercher dans ma valise quelque chose de plus _''classe'' _pour ce soir. J'optai finalement pour une chemise noir et un jean tout simple. Je pris ensuite la direction du hall pour demander à un garde du corps de me déposer. Il y avait toujours du monde devant l'hôtel alors j'allais passer par la sortie de derrière. En arrivant dans le hall, je croisai Kellan, Jackson, Ashley et Kristen.

**« Hey Rob. On va passer la soirée au ''Raw'', tu viens avec nous ? » me demanda Ashley.**

**« Euh, merci, mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu. » répondis-je.**

**« Tu vas aller voir Nina c'est ça ? Amuse-toi bien alors. » ricana Kellan en me faisant un clin d'œil.**

**« Nina ? C'est qui ? » me questionna Kristen.**

**« C'est sa nana. » répliqua Jackson avant que je n'aie eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.**

Je vis les filles me regardaient avec un sourire de démon. Il fallait vite que je me sauve avant qu'elles ne me bombardent de questions. Je partis en courant sous les rires des garçons et les soupirs des filles. Même si ma relation avec Kristen s'était terminée, nous étions restés de très bons amis, et c'était vraiment une chose que j'appréciais. Finalement Todd avait accepté de me déposer chez Nina, je préférais plutôt que de prendre une voiture, je n'aimais pas vraiment rouler. Je grimpai les escaliers quatre à quatre tellement j'avais hâte de la retrouver. J'étais vraiment entrain de m'attacher à elle et je savais qu'il allait falloir lui prouver ma sincérité, mais j'étais prêt à le faire… Je frappai doucement à sa porte et attendis patiemment. J'entendis un petit aboiement et au même instant elle ouvrit la porte. Elle tenait un adorable petit chien dans ses bras, et j'eus un pincement au cœur en repensant à Patty. Son chien était le même mais en miniature.

**« Entre et fais comme chez toi, je reviens.» me fit-elle en souriant.**

J'acquiesçai et entrai dans l'appartement. Elle referma la porte derrière moi et déposa son chien au sol avant de partir vers le salon. C'est là que je m'aperçus enfin de sa beauté… Elle portait une robe en jean bustier, attaché derrière son cou qui lui arrivait juste au genou avec des petites dentelles sur le bas. Elle était resplendissante… Je repris quelques instants mes esprits et regardai la boule de poil qui s'amusait à mordiller dans mes baskets. Je m'accroupis et le pris dans mes bras pour le dorloter.

**« Rob, je te présente mon petit bébé Lucky. » sourit-elle en s'approchant de moi avec un grand sourire.**

**« Il me fait penser à ma chienne. » lui dis-je en m'approchant d'elle pour passer l'un de mes bras autour de sa taille.**

**« Oui, je sais, Patty. J'ai appris que tu l'as perdu… » me devança-t-elle avec un petit sourire triste.**

**« Oui… Tu m'as manqué… » murmurai-je en allant doucement poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.**

Je sentis les griffes de Lucky se plantaient dans mon épaule et me reculai en sifflant.

**« Outch ! J'avais oublié combien ils pouvaient être hargneux quand ils étaient petit. » grimaçai-je en le reposant par terre.**

**« Que veux-tu, il protège sa maîtresse. » me répliqua-t-elle en me tirant la langue et en s'éloignant de moi.**

Je la suivis jusque dans la cuisine d'où une bonne odeur de saumon se dégageait.

**« Tu as déjà mangé ? » me demanda-t-elle.**

**« Non… Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps… » soupirai-je en m'approchant d'elle.**

Certes, je commençais à avoir un peu faim, mais tout ce que je voulais pour le moment c'était la serrer dans mes bras et l'embrasser.

**« Ma grand-mère m'a fait mon dîner et mon dessert, et comme je suis d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui, je veux bien partager avec toi. » me proposa-t-elle en souriant.**

**« C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part ça… » murmurai-je en posant mes mains de chaque côté de sa taille sur le bord de l'évier.**

Je la fixai en souriant avant d'aller de nouveau poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches alors que mon corps se presser contre le sien. Elle sentait délicieusement bon, un mélange de noix de coco et de vanille et ses lèvres avaient le goût de cerise. Elle me repoussa légèrement et se dirigea vers le micro-onde.

* * *

_* La chemise de Rob = http[:]/ /www[.]postimage[.]org/image[.]php?v=gxknx1r_  
_* Lucky = http[:]/ /www[.]postimage[.]org/image[.]php?v=gxknzwA_  
_* La robe de Nina = http[:]/ /www[.]postimage[.]org/image[.]php?v=gxknC0J_

_(enlevez juste les crochets et resserrez les slachs)_

**Et voilà, alors ?**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dites-moi tout !**

**Et comme à chaque chapitre, une review = un teaser du prochain chapitre !**

**Allez, je vous dis à samedi prochain et d'ici là, passez une bonne semaine !**

**Bisous !**

**Letty**


	5. I Wanna Take My Time

**Hello tout le monde :)**

**J'espère que vous allez bien ?**

**Me revoici donc avec un nouveau chapitre, emplis de doute, mais qui se termine bien ;)**

**Merci à magicvanille, TwilightAddictCindy, nini88, Meggie Sue, Aliiice, fan-par-hasard21, ely142, oliveronica cullen massen pour vos reviews et votre soutien *mwah***

**Petit réponse à ma revieuweuse sans compte :**

**ayana : merci beaucoup pour tous ses compliments, ça me touche vraiment :) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant ;)**

**Voilà, je vous laisse à votre lecture, en se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

**5. I Wanna Take My Time**

**POV Rob**

**« Tu aimes les tagliatelles au saumon et le tiramisu j'espère. » me questionna-t-elle en faisant réchauffer son plat et en commençant à installer assiettes, verres, couverts et autres sur la table.**

**« Miam. » répliquai-je en riant et en lui donnant un coup de main pour préparer.**

Nous mangeâmes tranquillement en parlant de nos journées respectives.

**« Tu remercieras ta grand-mère de ma part, c'était vraiment délicieux. » lui confirmai-je en finissant ma deuxième assiette de pâtes.**

**« J'avais cru remarquer ça. » ricana-t-elle en se levant pour aller chercher une autre bouteille d'eau.**

**« Aurais-tu hérité des talents culinaires de ta grand-mère ? Car si c'est le cas, je t'épouse tout de suite. » m'exclamai-je.**

Elle se figea quelques instants avant de revenir s'asseoir sans me regarder. Elle fuyait mon regard et je la voyais ravaler nerveusement. Je l'avais senti distante avec moi depuis le début de la soirée, elle esquivait mes étreintes, mes baisers, mes regards et je dois dire que cela me faisait mal. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait changé d'attitude du jour au lendemain.

**« Nina… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » finis-je par lui demander devant son soudain silence.**

Elle redressa la tête et me regarda. Je pouvais voir une certaine détresse dans ses yeux et son sourire fané me déchira le cœur.

**« Rien. » répondit-elle en se levant pour débarrasser la table.**

J'avais envie d'insister mais j'avais peur qu'elle se replie encore plus sur elle-même. Je ne voulais pas la perdre… Je… Je l'aimais… Oui… J'avais failli lui dire sur le petit message que je lui avais laissé ce matin, mais après réflexion je m'étais dit qu'elle me prendrait peut-être pour un fou… Mais ça avait été comme un coup de foudre… moi qui n'y avait jamais cru… et bien maintenant, je savais que c'était réelle, que les coups de foudres pouvaient se produire… Je soupirai en me levant pour l'aider à débarrasser. Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir d'être un peu méfiante mais surtout, j'avais comme l'impression qu'après tout les malheurs qu'elle avait vécu, elle ne croyait plus à l'amour, au bonheur et au fait qu'elle aussi avait le droit d'être heureuse. Mais j'étais prêt à faire tous les efforts pour lui prouver que j'étais sincère et que je l'aimais profondément…

Je sortis quelques minutes sur son balcon pour fumer une cigarette avant de revenir dans le salon. Elle était assise sur le canapé et jouait avec son chien. J'allai m'asseoir à ses côtés et Lucky vint directement sur moi et commença à me mordiller les doigts.

**« J'ai comme l'impression qu'il t'a adopté. » me fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire.**

**« Il est vraiment adorable… comme sa maîtresse d'ailleurs. » soufflai-je en la regardant dans les yeux.**

Elle soutint mon regard avant de baisser de nouveau les yeux. J'attrapai ses deux mains entre les miennes et plantai de nouveau mon regard dans le sien.

**« Nina, dis-moi ce qui se passe ? Je n'aime pas te voir aussi distante avec moi. Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? » lui demandai-je en glissant une de mes mains sous son menton pour la forcer à me regarder.**

**« Rob… S'il te plaît… » me supplia-t-elle alors que quelques larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.**

**« Nina, je ne veux pas te voir triste, je… Je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer. Je veux tellement pouvoir t'aider… Mais je ne peux rien faire si tu ne m'expliques pas… » lui fis-je remarquer en essuyant ses larmes de mes pouces.**

Mes mains encerclaient son si doux visage ravagé par les larmes et mon cœur se serrait de la voir aussi désemparée. Si seulement elle m'expliquait pourquoi… Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et vint se blottir dans mes bras. Je caressais doucement ses cheveux et le bas de son dos en posant des baisers sur le dessus de sa tête.

**« Nina, je t'aime, je t'en prie dis-moi ce qui se passe… »**

Elle releva la tête soudainement et me fixa intensément. Je n'avais pas prévu de dire ça, c'était sorti vraiment spontanément… Mais c'était tellement sincère… Je n'utilisais jamais ses deux mots à la légère… Jamais…

**« Rob, tu ne peux pas m'aimer… Tu ne me connais même pas… Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça… » sanglota-t-elle en se levant pour courir vers la salle de bain.**

**« Nina… » l'interpellai-je en la suivant.**

J'essayai d'ouvrir la porte mais elle l'avait verrouillé. Je frappai doucement en posant ma tête contre la porte.

**« Nina, ouvres-moi… Je… Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer… Mais… Certes, je ne te connais que depuis deux jours… Oui, je ne sais pas grand-chose de toi… mais ce que je sais surtout, c'est que je me sens bien avec toi et je ne dis jamais **_**''je t'aime'' **_**sans vraiment le penser… » m'excusai-je.**

**« Laisse-moi s'il te plaît… » renifla-t-elle.**

Je soupirai en allant m'asseoir sur le canapé. Il était hors de question que je quittes cet appartement sans lui avoir parler face à face. J'avais du mal à comprendre sa réaction… Ou alors, je m'étais trompé sur elle… Peut-être qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose envers moi…

* * *

**POV Nina**

Je m'y étais attendu depuis ce matin… J'avais comme le pressentiment que cela aller arriver plus tôt que prévu… Il ne pouvait pas me dire ça, il n'avait pas le droit… J'étais recroquevillée depuis presque une demi-heure sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain, pleurant à chaudes larmes. C'était la première fois qu'un homme me disait qu'il m'aimait… Mais il ne me connaissait même pas… Il ne savait presque rien de moi… Certes, je me sentais bien avec lui, j'aimais me blottir dans ses bras, discuter avec lui, passer mes soirées, l'embrasser… Mais ce n'est pas ça l'amour… Qu'est-ce que je pouvais en savoir finalement ? Je n'avais jamais été amoureuse… J'avais juste eu deux petits amis et tout n'était que sexe avec eux… C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que je les avais quittés… Mais Rob, il semblait tellement différent… Il avait passé la nuit d'hier avec moi sans même essayer de me sauter dessus de nouveau… Peut-être qu'il était sincère finalement…

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être conne ma parole… Il venait de me dire qu'il m'aimait et moi je l'avais repoussé et m'étais enfermée dans la salle de bain… Vraiment très intelligent comme réaction. J'essuyai mes larmes et me passai un peu d'eau sur le visage avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit encore là après la scène que je lui avais faite, mais je fus bien surprise de le trouver assis sur le canapé à jouer avec Lucky. Je respirai un grand coup et m'avança vers lui. Il releva la tête au même moment et me regarda avec un sourire triste. Il se leva et vint à ma rencontre un peu hésitant, je fis les derniers pas qui nous séparaient et me retrouvai enfin face à lui.

**« Je… Excuse-moi… » balbutiai-je en n'osant même pas le regarder.**

**« Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal… Je… »**

Je relevai la tête pour plonger dans ses prunelles émeraude et posai mon doigt sur sa bouche.

**« Tu n'as rien fait de mal Rob… C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser… Je n'aurais pas du partir comme ça sans explication… Je… » **

Je posai mes deux mains sur ses joues et appuyai mon front contre le sien en ravalant.

**« J'aime être avec toi… Mais… J'ai tellement peur de souffrir encore et encore… Chaque personne à laquelle je me suis attachée m'a finalement fait souffrir à un moment ou à un autre, même involontairement… Et puis… Je ne suis pas sûre d'être une fille pour toi… » soupirai-je en détachant mon front du sien et en posant mes mains sur ses épaules.**

**« Nina… Je ne te ferai jamais souffrir, je te le promets et laisse-moi décider de ce qui est bien pour moi. » me répliqua-t-il en passant ses bras autour de ma taille.**

**« Comment un homme aussi merveilleux peut aimer une fille comme moi… » murmurai-je en posant ma tête contre son torse.**

**« Parce que tu es une fille merveilleuse… » chuchota-t-il en posant un baiser sur le dessus de ma tête.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à ses paroles. C'était la première fois que j'avais l'impression d'être en sécurité avec quelqu'un depuis la mort de mon frère. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou pour me serrer contre lui alors qu'il enserrait ma taille plus fortement, me collant un peu plus contre son corps. Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes enlacés, Rob était le premier homme depuis mon frère à me serrer dans ses bras de cette manière…Avec douceur et tendresse… Mais surtout, il était le seul depuis mon frère à m'écouter, à ne pas me juger, à vouloir me faire sourire…

**« Merci… Merci d'être là… » lui dis-je en redressant ma tête pour le regarder de nouveau.**

**« Je t'aime Nina, n'oublie jamais ça. Je sais que je ne te connais que depuis 2 jours, mais je sais ce que je ressens au fond de moi. Je sais maintenant que le coup de foudre existe. » m'avoua-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes avec une infini douceur.**

**« Aïe ! » m'exclamai-je en riant.**

**« Je te fais mal ma puce ? Excuse-moi ! » s'inquiéta-t-il en se détachant légèrement de moi.**

**« Non, c'est toi qui as du avoir mal. Ca brûle la foudre non ? » le taquinai-je en tapotant sur le dessus de sa tête.**

Il me dévisagea quelques instants avant qu'un sourire diabolique s'installe sur ses lèvres.

**« Alors là, tu vas vraiment regretter de t'être moquer de moi. » m'avertit-il en glissant ses mains sous mes fesses pour me soulever du sol.**

Il me conduisit jusque dans ma chambre en riant avant de me poser doucement sur mon lit. Je me glissai dans le fond alors qu'il vint s'allonger sur moi.

**« Je n'ai pas peur de toi mon chaton. » lançai-je en lui tirant la langue.**

**« Ah oui ? C'est ce que l'on va voir. » ricana-t-il en pressant ses lèvres contre les miennes avec fougue.**

Nos baisers se faisaient plus torride alors que ses mains voyageaient le long de mes côtes avec douceur. Les miennes glissèrent entre ses mèches rebelles jusqu'à descendre dans sa nuque que je cajolai du bout des ongles. Je l'entendis grogner alors qu'il relâcha mes lèvres pour les descendre sur le haut de mon buste. Sa langue se promenait le long de mon cou, laissant des traînées de douce chaleur sur chaque partie où il passait. Ses mains glissèrent le long de mes jambes pour passer sous ma robe. En quelques secondes, je me retrouvai juste vêtue de mon shorty sous ses yeux emplis de désir. Ses mains attrapèrent les coutures de celui-ci et il l'ôta aussi vite que ma robe. Je commençai à vouloir déboutonner sa chemise mais il bloqua mes mains au dessus de ma tête avec un sourire sadique.

**« C'est moi qui commande, toi tu ne bouges pas. » m'ordonna-t-il en laissant ses lèvres descendre vers ma poitrine.**

Sa façon de me commander me fit bien rire. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais beaucoup de mal à le voir en dominateur.

**« Vas-y, rigole. Tu ferras moins la maligne dans 5 minutes. » me lança-t-il en attrapant un de mes tétons entre ses dents.**

Je me cambrai sous ce geste, prise par surprise alors que c'était lui qui ricanait maintenant. Ses lèvres torturèrent mes tétons avant de se diriger vers mon ventre. Sa langue glissa lentement autour de mon nombril avant de descendre vers mon bas ventre pour atteindre enfin mon intimité. Il écarta doucement mes cuisses avant d'enfouir sa tête entre celle-ci. Il voulait vraiment m'achever ma parole. Sa langue glissa le long de ma fente avant de commencer à titiller mon clitoris. Mes mains s'agrippèrent à ses épaules alors que je me cambrais sous ses coups de langues experts. Il glissa un doigt dans mon antre avant d'en ajouter un autre et de commencer à les faire bouger avec une lenteur sadique.

**« Putain Rob… Arrête de me torturer… » couinai-je en ondulant mes hanches.**

Il savait vraiment comment s'y prendre pour me rendre complètement dingue. Et il aimait aussi me voir perdre le contrôle et carrément lui demander de me prendre.

**« J'aime te torturer… Tu es tellement belle quand tu es frustrée. » ricana-t-il en augmentant la vitesse et la profondeur de ses doigts en moi.**

Je grognai sans rien lui répondre puisque de toute façon, il avait décidé de me faire ma fête. Je sentis mon orgasme se construite au fur et à mesure que ses va-et-vient se faisait plus pressant et mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Alors que je sentais ma délivrance arriver, il s'arrêta net et se redressa pour venir poser un léger baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se relever du lit et de sortir de la chambre avec un sourire en coin. Comment osait-il faire ça ? Comment osait-il me laisser dans cet état ? Alors là, il allait me le payer…

**« Pattinson, amène tes fesses ici tout de suite. » m'exclamai-je en me levant du lit et en me dirigeant vers le salon.**

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon ange ? » me demanda-t-il en se retenant de rire.**

Je m'approchais de lui et le plaquai violemment contre le mur. Il me regarda avec un sourire en coin avant de poser ses mains sur mes fesses.

**« On dirait que la demoiselle est en colère. J'aime ça. Tu es tellement sexy. » se moqua-t-il.**

Je déboutonnai sa chemise avec empressement avant de lui ôter son jean et son boxer et de le pousser vers ma chambre, le faisant tomber sur le lit par la même occasion. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps et m'empalai d'un seul geste sur son membre en érection, nous arrachant un soupir à tous les deux. Je me mouvais sur son sexe tendu alors que ses mains posées sur mes hanches m'aider un garder un rythme plus soutenu. Je commençai à faiblir alors que mon orgasme devenait de plus en plus proche et il me fit glisser sous lui en reprenant les coups de reins alors que ses lèvres se plaquèrent contre les miennes. Je me cambrai en étouffant mon cri entre ses lèvres alors qu'il me rejoignait dans la jouissance. Il s'écroula sur moi, posant sa tête contre ma poitrine alors que nous tentions de reprendre notre souffle. Il m'avait fait connaître un plaisir extrême à plusieurs reprises en seulement 2 jours.

**« C'était… intense… » murmura-t-il en redressant sa tête pour me regarder.**

Je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux et m'aperçus que mes ongles avaient laissé des marques de griffure sur ses épaules.

**« Oops, je crois que je t'ai marqué. » ricanai-je en passant ma main sur une de ses épaules.**

**« Je pense que je l'avais cherché non ? » me fit-il remarquer en souriant en coin.**

**« Effectivement. » répliquai-je en lui tirant la langue.**

Il s'allongea sur le dos et m'attira dans ses bras où je me blottis sans hésiter. Je commençais à aimer avoir des bras dans lesquels me blottir pour m'endormir…

* * *

**Alors, alors ? J'attends vos réactions :$**

**Une review = un teaser**

**J'espère dépasser les 9 reviews cette fois-ci *cocker eyes***

**Juste un petit message pour dire si vous aimez ou pas, si vous avez des idées pour la suite, des défis à me lancer, des personnages que vous aimeriez voir dans la suite, enfin tout ce que vous voulez, alors, s'il vous plaît appuyer sur le bouton vert *cocker eyes again***

**Bon weekend et bonne semaine, à samedi prochain ;)**

**Bisous !**

**Letty**


	6. I Want An Entire Day With You

**Coucou tout le monde ! :) J'espère que vous allez bien ? **

**Me voici, comme chaque samedi avec mes raviolis... euh non... avec mes spaghettis... non plus... Ah oui, me voici avec un nouveau chapitre ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

**Merci ely142, magicvanille, nini88, twilight007, Aliiice, Meggie Sue, oliveronica cullen massen, fan-par-hasard21, TwilightAddictCindy et MelanieMac pour vos reviews ! :) **

**Réponse à mes sans comptes :**

**bibine : merci :) voici la suite !**

**Linda : Contente que tu aimes, je poste tous les samedis ;) **

**Layi : Merci pour toutes tes suggestions, certaines apparaîtront dans les prochains chapitres ;) Je suis contente que tu aimes :)**

**Merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews, chacune d'entre elles me touchent vraiment, alors n'hésitez pas à continuer à appuyer sur le bouton vert ;)**

**Allez, je vous laisse ici, et bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**6. ****I Want An Entire Day With You**

**POV Robert**

Une sonnerie stridente me réveilla en sursaut et me fit tomber du lit. Putain de portable à la con… Je l'attrapai pour éviter de réveiller Nina, mais en voulant me relever je m'aperçus qu'elle était déjà réveillée. Je murmurai un _''désolé''_ avant de répondre à celui qui venait de me pourrir mon réveil.

**« Oui… » soupirai-je.**

**« Hey Dom Juan, ça roule ? » s'exclama Kellan à l'autre bout du fil.**

**« Si tu ne m'avais pas réveillé, ça aurait pu aller. Putain, mais pourquoi tu m'appelles aussi tôt ? » râlai-je en m'asseyant sur le bord du lit.**

**« Je le savais que tu allais oublier, tu es bien trop occupé à t'envoyer en l'air avec ta nouvelle conquête. » me lança-t-il en riant.**

Je soupirai bruyamment… J'avais oublié la salle de sport… Mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y aller… Je préférerais rester avec Nina et la câliner toute la journée… Et elle était bien plus qu'une simple _''conquête''_ pour moi. Mais si je n'y allais pas, j'étais mort…

**« Je vais venir, je serai juste un peu en retard. » lui confirmai-je en me tournant pour regarder vers Nina.**

**« Tu peux amener ta nana, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. » ricana-t-il.**

**« Je vais lui demander si elle veut venir. A tout à l'heure. » fis-je en raccrochant et en posant mon portable sur la table de chevet.**

Nina était allongée sur le côté, me regardant avec un sourire adorable. Quand je la voyais sourire, je comprenais pourquoi je me sentais aussi bien avec elle, elle était comme une bouffée d'air pur dans ma vie. Je lui souris à mon tour et retournai m'allonger à ses côtés en me mettant moi aussi sur le flanc pour lui faire face. Sa main se posa sur ma joue et elle déposa avec une douceur irréaliste ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son baiser était à la fois doux et emplit de sensualité, remplissant mon corps et mon cœur de sensations jusqu'à ici inconnu pour moi. Cette impression d'être entier, vivant, humain, d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager mes joies et mes peines, je me sentais en confiance comme jamais alors que je ne la connaissais pas vraiment. Je devais devenir fou, mais ça me semblait bien de l'être finalement…

**« Bonjour… » me susurra-t-elle en posant des baisers sur ma mâchoire.**

**« Bonjour… » chuchotai-je en passant mes mains autour de sa taille.**

Je la serrai délicatement contre moi et sentir son corps nu contre le mien réveilla ma virilité en quelques secondes. Même si elle n'était pas que du sexe pour moi, je ne pouvais nier qu'elle me faisait un effet pas possible et que son corps était un appel à la luxure. Je la gardai égoïstement contre moi, posant des baisers emplis de désirs sur chaque partie de son corps que mes lèvres pouvaient atteindre alors que mes mains voyageaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour terminer leur chemin sur ses deux jolies fesses bien fermes.

**« Tu travailles aujourd'hui ? » lui demandai-je.**

**« Non, je suis en repos. Mais toi tu dois partir sur le plateau à priori. » me répondit-elle avec une petite moue triste.**

Je glissai ma main derrière sa nuque en frottant mon nez contre le sien avec un sourire en coin.

**« Je suis en repos aussi, je dois juste rejoindre Kellan, Jackson et Taylor à la salle de sport. Mais tu pourrais venir avec moi, qu'en penses-tu ? » lui proposai-je timidement.**

Je sais, j'avais dit vouloir éviter de la présenter à mes potes tout de suite, mais entre ça et l'avoir prés de moi toute la journée, mon choix était fait. Je voulais profiter de cette journée surtout qu'en plus elle était elle aussi de repos, ce qui voulait dire, une journée et une nuit entière rien que pour nous, le vrai paradis quoi.

**« Tu vas rire si je te dis ce que je fais habituellement le matin quand je suis en repos. » me lança-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.**

Ah putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être sexy quand elle faisait ça… Elle était une vraie tentation, comme un verre de whisky pour un alcoolique, comme un gâteau au chocolat pour quelqu'un au régime, comme une cigarette pour quelqu'un qui venait d'arrêter de fumer, comme un sac ouvert pour un kleptomane, comme un paquet de bonbons pour un enfant, comme un os pour un chien… toutes ces comparaisons pouvaient peut-être paraître vraiment débiles et inadaptées, mais c'était exactement comme ça que je me sentais…

**« Dis-moi donc… » poursuivis-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien alors que ma main caressait ses reins du bout des doigts.**

**« Je vais à la salle de sport. » ricana-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans mon épaule.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à cet aveu, là, on pouvait vraiment dire que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde. Et je comprenais mieux d'où venaient ses jambes fuselées et ses formes voluptueuses.

**« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as des fesses aussi fermes et musclées. » murmurai-je à son oreille en pressant mes mains sur son petit cul qui me faisait un effet du tonnerre.**

**« Que veux-tu, il faut bien s'entretenir pour rester en forme. » me fit-elle remarquer en plantant son regard dans le mien avec un sourire en coin.**

Mes lèvres plongèrent irrésistiblement sur les siennes, savourant avec ferveur sa bouche délicieusement parfaite. J'aurais pu passer des heures et des heures à l'embrasser et à la garder dans mes bras comme à l'instant. Et plus les minutes passaient, plus j'avais envie d'appeler Kellan pour lui dire que je ne viendrais pas… mais si je faisais ça, j'étais bon pour une leçon de morale pas possible de sa part et de la part du staff… Elle me repoussa légèrement avant de se lever du lit et de s'étirer avec une sensualité à en faire pâlir plus d'un homme. Elle se promenait nue devant moi, sans avoir aucun complexe et pour mon plus grand bonheur. Elle se dirigea vers la douche sans me regarder et referma la porte derrière elle. Ah non, il était hors de question qu'elle prenne sa douche sans moi et surtout, il était hors de question que je parte à la salle de sport avec une gaule pareil. Je me levai précipitamment et courus la rejoindre dans la salle de bain. Elle était déjà dans la cabine de douche et l'eau ruisselait sur son corps de déesse. Je ne me fis pas prier pour aller la rejoindre et passai directement mes bras autour de sa taille, posant mes mains sur le bas de son ventre et mes lèvres dans son cou.

**« Encore toi, vais-je pouvoir un jour prendre une douche toute seule ou as-tu décidé de t'occuper de mon hygiène corporelle ? » ricana-t-elle en se tournant face à moi.**

Mes doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux mouillés alors que mes lèvres voyageaient sur son buste et le haut de sa poitrine. Elle se recula légèrement et se retrouva plaquer contre une des parois de la cabine. Mon envie d'elle ne s'était pas calmée, je pouvais même dire qu'elle avait augmenté.

**« Tu es vraiment entrain de me rendre dingue… Je ne peux même plus me contrôler… » murmurai-je en passant mes mains sous ses fesses pour la soulever.**

Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille et glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux en plaquant sa bouche contre la mienne. Autant nos étreintes et nos câlins étaient doux et tendres, autant nos rapports étaient passionnés et même un peu sauvage. Elle paraissait tellement calme et douce dans la vie quotidienne mais quand nos corps étaient en ébullition, elle pouvait se transformer en vraie tigresse. Mais je devais avouer que j'aimais beaucoup son côté sauvageonne.

**« Alors arrête d'essayer de te contrôler… Laisse-toi aller… » me chuchota-t-elle en posant ses lèvres dans mon cou.**

Ses mots furent mon dernier moment de lucidité avant de sombrer dans la bestialité. Je ne pris même pas la peine d'attendre plus longtemps et m'enfonçai en elle avec fougue. Putain qu'est-ce que j'aimais cette sensation de sa chatte si étroite autour de ma queue douloureusement en attente depuis plusieurs minutes. Sa tête se pencha en arrière alors que ses jambes se resserraient plus fort autour de ma taille. Elle ondulait ses hanches frénétiquement en s'accrochant à mes épaules avec force. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ma peau, mais la douleur n'était rien comparée au plaisir qui me gagnait. Elle planqua sa tête dans mon cou avant d'étouffer son cri contre mon épaule alors qu'elle atteignait un orgasme violent. Le mien ne tarda pas non plus et me frappa de plein fouet par son intensité. Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes, nos corps imbriquaient l'un dans l'autre, en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. Je sentais son corps trembler légèrement et éteignis l'eau avant de la reposer au sol en relâchant son corps. Je sortis de la douche et attrapai une serviette avant qu'elle ne sorte à son tour et l'enroulai dans celle-ci en posant un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

**« Tu sais, je ne te voyais pas aussi sauvage dans l'intimité. Tu parais tellement calme et timide. » ricana-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou.**

**« Je pensais exactement la même chose de toi. Mais je dois avouer que tu me rends vraiment… je ne sais pas… euphorique… je me sens en confiance avec toi et je n'ai pas peur de me montrer tel que je suis. » lui expliquai-je en passant mes bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre moi.**

**« Je ne suis pas là pour juger tu sais, et j'aime bien le Rob que je découvre en fait. » me confirma-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.**

Nos bouches se frôlaient presque, et ce baiser n'avait plus rien de sauvage, laissant de nouveau place à de la tendresse et de la douceur. Je ne pouvais plus me passer de ses baisers, de ses caresses… je ne pouvais plus me passer d'elle tout simplement…

**« Faudrait peut-être que l'on se décide à accélérer la cadence, si tu ne veux pas faire attendre tes copains. » me susurra-t-elle à l'oreille en glissant ses mains dans mes cheveux.**

**« Tu ne m'aides pas tu sais… » murmurai-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.**

Elle me regarda avec un sourire en coin avant de poser un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et de sortir de la salle de bain. J'attrapai une serviette et la suivis jusque sa chambre. Elle laissa tomber sa serviette et se dirigea vers son armoire. Elle en sortit des sous vêtements, un jean et un tee-shirt avant de se tourner pour me regarder.

**« Allez darling, on se remue. » ricana-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et m'habillai de mon côté sans pouvoir m'empêcher de la regarder faire de même. Elle était sensuelle et sexy sans même chercher à l'être, c'était vraiment naturelle chez elle… elle était tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturelle… Et j'aimais vraiment ça… Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et sortit un paquet de muffins et deux tasses qu'elle remplit de café avant de les mettre dans le micro-onde. Je partis sur son balcon pour fumer une cigarette en la regardant aller et venir entre la cuisine et la chambre. Mais que m'arrivait-il ? Étais-je vraiment entrain de tomber amoureux d'elle ou était-ce juste une attirance passagère ? Chaque minute où elle n'était pas à mes côtés, je ne faisais que penser à elle, elle me manquait, j'avais envie de l'appeler tous les 5 minutes juste pour entendre sa voix… Les sentiments se confondaient en moi, et j'avais l'impression de manquer de discernement ces jours-ci pour savoir ce qu'il se passait vraiment en moi…

**« Hey, descends de ton nuage Rob, le petit-déjeuner est prêt. » me lança-t-elle en me regardant en riant.**

**« Où as-tu vu un nuage ? » la taquinai-je en la rejoignant dans la cuisine.**

**« Ben, y'en a plein dans le ciel d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre par-ci par-là. »**

En plus, elle se moquait de moi… Elle allait me le payer… la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, et elle allait même le manger glacé… Elle s'assit à la table et je fis de même, me plaçant juste en face d'elle. Nous mangions en silence, parlant juste avec les yeux et les sourires que nous échangions. J'aimais cette complicité qui s'installait entre nous, c'était vraiment agréable. Nous prîmes ensuite la direction de la salle de sport avec la voiture de Nina. Elle me déposa juste devant l'entrée pour éviter de me faire assaillir par des fans et partit se garer pendant quand j'entrais. Nous nous avions donné rendez-vous dans la salle alors j'allais directement dans le vestiaire enfiler un short et un tee-shirt avant d'aller rejoindre la salle où étaient déjà installés Kellan, Taylor et Jackson.

**« Hey ben, te voilà toi. On avait rendez-vous à 8 heures ici et il est 10 heures ! » me lança Taylor en levant les yeux au ciel.**

**« J'ai juste deux heures de retard… » répliquai-je en m'installant sur une de ses machines de tortures.**

Je détestais venir faire du sport, et j'admirais Kellan et Taylor qui avait l'air d'apprécier lever des poids de 20 kilos… Jackson et moi étions un peu moins sportifs qu'eux, nous contentant de vélo ou de tapis roulant, bien que je ne ressemblais à rien quand je me mettais à courir…

**« Alors, tu n'as pas ramené ta Nina ? » s'exclama Kellan en riant.**

**« Elle arrive, elle est partit se garer. » lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire.**

**« Sérieux ? Tu l'as amené ? » s'étonna Taylor.**

**« Pas vraiment en fait, il s'avère qu'elle vient dans cette salle de sport quand elle a un jour de repos. » lui expliquai-je en regardant vers l'entrée de la salle, impatient qu'elle arrive.**

**« Une sportive ? Tu t'es planté, elle est pour moi cette fille. » s'enthousiasma Kellan.**

**« Dans tes rêves ! » répliquai-je en soupirant.**

**« Elle doit vraiment assurer pour que tu passes autant de temps avec elle. » continua Taylor avec un sourire sadique.**

Oh que oui, elle assurait, mais je n'étais pas avec elle juste pour ça. Elle était tellement unique…

**« Rob, tu fais quoi avec cette fille ? Tu t'amuses ? » me demanda Jackson avec un regard inquisiteur.**

Je baissai les yeux en ravalant. Il avait toujours réussi à lire en moi… C'était même parfois bizarre de ne rien pouvoir lui cacher.

**« Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que… »**

Kellan ne finit pas sa phrase et ils me regardèrent tous les trois avec les yeux écarquillés. Pourquoi c'était quasiment impossible pour moi de cacher mes sentiments ? J'avais déjà eu le même problème avec Kristen… Quand j'aimais vraiment une fille, c'était comme si j'avais une pancarte sur le front qui me trahissait… Je ne pouvais plus la quitter des yeux, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la toucher, de l'embrasser, de m'assurer qu'elle avait tout ce qu'elle désirait… Je devenais d'un romantisme presque ridicule et d'une jalousie un peu envahissante…

**« Tu la connais depuis combien de temps ? » m'interrogea Kellan un peu perplexe.**

**« 2 jours… Je crois que j'ai réellement eu un coup de foudre… Je me sens vraiment bien avec elle… Je suis ridicule, c'est ça ? » soupirai-je.**

**« Mais non, seul toi peut savoir ce que tu ressens. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir à quoi ressemble cette fille qui a fait autant d'effet sur toi. » répliqua Taylor avec son sourire Colgate.**

Qu'il n'essaye même pas de lui faire la bise sinon je lui fais ravaler son tube de dentifrice. Et voilà… Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit… Ma jalousie était bel et bien de retour… J'espérais que ce trait de caractère ne me vaudrait pas trop de problème avec Nina…

* * *

**Et voilà, alors ? Quand pensez-vous ? :$**

**Allez, inondez ma boîte de mail, c'est ma petite gourmandise à moi, et comme toujours :**

**REVIEW = TEASER **

**Bon weekend et bonne semaine !**

**A samedi prochain !**

**Bisous**


	7. I Wanna Introduce You My Angel

**Hello la compagnie :)**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous passez de bonnes vacances !**

**Alors voici enfin la rencontre tant attendue entre Nina et les garçons !**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre autant que les autres !**

**Merci à Aliiice, ely42, nini88, Meggie Sue, MelanieMac, fan-par-hasard21, magicvanille, oliveronica cullen massen, Bobby0077 et TwilightAddictCindy pour vos reviews ;) **

**Réponse à mes sans compte :**

**AYANA : merci, et voici justement la rencontre :)**

**Layi : Merci :)  
**

**Allez, bonne lecture les enfants lol**

**A tout à l'heure en bas ;)**

* * *

**7. ****I Wanna Introduce You My Angel**

**POV Robert**

Au même instant, Nina fit son apparition dans la salle et s'approcha de nous. Je restai bouche bée devant sa tenue, elle portait un short noir très court en lycra avec une brassière assortie lui arrivant juste en dessous de la poitrine avec de large bretelle. Merde, elle était vachement sexy dans cette tenue… Elle me regarda avec un sourire en coin avant de me faire un clin d'œil.

**« Bonjour mademoiselle, Kellan pour vous servir. » s'exclama mon pote (enfin, à ce moment là, j'aurais plutôt voulu l'étrangler, mais bon…) en s'approchant d'elle et en lui tendant la main.**

**« Nina, je te présente mes amies, Kellan, Jackson et Taylor. » lançai-je en passant mon bras autour de sa taille en regardant Kellan.**

Elle serra la main à Kellan et fit un signe à Jack et Tay avant de poser un baiser sur ma joue.

**« Enchantée de vous connaître. » lança-t-elle en allant s'installer sur un vélo un peu plus loin.**

**« Nous aussi. » s'écria Taylor en se levant de sa machine.**

**« Putain de merde, ne me dis pas que cette beauté est ta nana ! » chuchota Jackson en me regardant avec des yeux ronds.**

Voilà exactement pourquoi je ne voulais pas leur présenter Nina… Il fallait bien avouer que c'était une fille très belle et sexy… Je ne m'étonnais pas que les hommes la regardent… Mais elle était avec moi…

**« Elle est canon ! » s'exclama Kellan sans la quitter des yeux.**

**« Ouais, ben n'y pense même pas, c'est MA nana. » lançai-je avec un regard noir.**

**« Ok, ok, ne t'énerve pas vieux… Tu as l'air accro dis donc… » ricana-t-il en tapant sur mon épaule.**

**« C'est bien ça le problème… » soupirai-je en tournant les yeux vers elle.**

Elle me regarda au même instant et me sourit comme j'aimais tant… Je ne savais pas si c'était vraiment un problème pour moi, mais pour elle peut-être… Je comprenais sa peur, mais je voulais vraiment qu'elle me donne sa confiance et j'étais prêt à tout pour ça. Elle était tranquillement installée sur un vélo et me jetait des regards de temps à autre. Au bout de 10 minutes, n'en pouvant plus d'être aussi éloigné d'elle, je me levai de mon vélo pour aller la rejoindre.

**« Hey, pourquoi tu t'es mise aussi loin ? Il y a un vélo de libre à côté du mien. » murmurai-je à son oreille avant de poser un baiser dans son cou.**

**« Je ne veux pas vous déranger… » chuchota-t-elle en arrêtant de pédaler pour poser une main sur mon torse.**

**« Tu ne nous déranges pas… » répliquai-je en glissant ma main derrière sa nuque et en plongeant mes lèvres sur les siennes.**

Sa main glissa dans mes cheveux et sa langue traça la commissure de mes lèvres avec douceur.

**« Tu es sûr ? » insista-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.**

**« Mais oui, allez viens. » la rassurai-je en attrapant sa main pour l'emmener avec moi.**

Elle s'installa sur le vélo entre moi et Jackson sous les regards et les sourires des gars.

**« Alors c'est donc toi Nina. Rob avait omis de nous dire que tu étais aussi jolie. » lança Kellan en souriant.**

Zen Rob… Zen…

* * *

**POV Nina**

Je n'avais pas osé m'installer avec Rob et ses potes, j'avais un peu peur de les déranger pendant leur ''réunion'' entre mecs. Mais après l'invitation irrésistible de Rob, je les avais finalement rejoins. Je pris place sur un vélo entre Rob et Jackson et repris mon rythme.

**« Alors c'est donc toi Nina. Rob avait omis de nous dire que tu étais aussi jolie. » lança Kellan en souriant.**

Ah les mecs… Toujours aussi flatteur et séducteur… Je vis Rob se tendre à côté de moi, serait-il jaloux ? Non, quand même pas… Si ?

**« Hum, à moins que mon certificat de naissance ne soit falsifié, je dois bien m'appeler Nina effectivement. » lui répondis-je avec un air sérieux.**

Taylor et Jackson se mirent à rire deux bon cœur alors que Rob arborait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Kellan me regarda avec un sourire en coin.

**« Là, on peut dire que tu t'es fais cassé mon vieux. » rajouta Rob en lui tirant la langue.**

**« Ouais ben parle pour toi, je te ferrai remarquer qu'elle est bien plus musclée que toi, petite crevette. » répliqua Kellan en lui tirant la langue à son tour.**

**« Elle est légère comme une plume, petit ourson. » ajouta Rob.**

**« Peut-être qu'elle est légère, mais je suis sûr qu'elle arrive à te mettre à terre avant que tu n'ai eu le temps de dire ouf. » le défia Kellan.**

''_Ouh ouh, je suis là les gars au cas où vous ne m'auriez pas vu, j'ai peut-être le droit de dire mon avis… '_' avais-je envie de leur dire.

**« Pari tenu. » lança Rob soudainement.**

**« Nina ? » m'interpella Kellan en me regardant.**

**« S'il veut se faire battre par une fille, alors pas de problème. » répondis-je en regardant Rob avec un sourire diabolique.**

**« Même pas en rêve bébé. » répliqua celui-ci en descendant du vélo.**

Kellan partit en riant et revint avec un tapis bleu qu'il plaça au milieu de la salle.

**« Allez, le premier qui arrive à mettre l'autre au sol a gagné, et tout les coups sont permis. » ricana Kellan en se frottant les mains.**

**« A nous deux princesse. » s'exclama Rob en se plaçant d'un côté du tapis.**

Mon pauvre ami… Tu ne sais vraiment pas à qui tu as affaire… Je me plaçai de l'autre côté avec un sourire sadique. C'était sûr que j'allais le battre, j'étais peut-être légère et petite, mais j'avais plus de force qu'il ne le pensait. Il me défia du regard en s'approchant doucement de moi comme un prédateur. Je ne bougeais pas, le laissant venir à moi. Il commença à tourner autour de moi, comme un lion autour de son dompteur et je le suivis juste du regard sous les rires des 3 autres gars. Il s'avança soudainement vers moi et m'attrapa par les hanches pour essayer de me faire tomber. Je ne sais pas comment mais je réussis à crocheter un de ses pieds et il se retrouva bien vite plaqué sur le dos contre le tapis. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'asseoir à califourchon sur lui en levant les mains pour crier victoire.

**« Je te l'avais dit qu'elle était bien plus forte que toi. Nina, tu es la meilleure. » s'exclama Kellan en frappant dans les mains.**

Je sentis les mains de Rob se poser sur mes hanches et il me regarda avec un sourire en coin. Je restai assise sur lui et me penchai en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

**« Tu as perdu mon petit chaton… » murmurai-je en riant.**

**« Je t'ai juste laissé gagner mon ange… » répliqua-t-il en redressant légèrement sa tête pour atteindre mes lèvres. **

**« Mais bien sûr… » ricanai-je en mordillant sa lèvre avec un regard coquin.**

Je sentis ses mains descendre et se poser sur mes fesses, alors qu'il plaquait fougueusement ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'essayais de me contrôler sachant pertinemment que ses potes étaient certainement entrain de nous regarder. Rob semblait plutôt décontracté pour sa part et sa langue vint cajoler la mienne sans aucune pudeur.

**« Tu as mis quoi sous ton short ? » murmura-t-il en m'empêchant de me redresser.**

**« A ton avis ? » répliquai-je avec un sourire subjectif.**

**« Tu veux vraiment me tuer… » ricana-t-il en reprenant possession de mes lèvres.**

Je sentais son excitation monter grâce à la bosse qui s'amplifiait contre mon intimité… Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire intérieurement de pouvoir le mettre dans cet état juste en le provoquant.

**« Y'a le sauna ou la douche si vous êtes vraiment à ce point en manque. » s'exclama soudainement Kellan.**

Ils se mirent tous à rire alors que je me redressai en riant aussi. Seul Rob ne riait pas, me regardant intensément alors que ses mains n'avaient pas bougé de mes fesses. Je lui fis un clin d'œil et me relevai calmement. Il fit de même et m'agrippa la main pour me tirer je ne sais où.

**« Rob, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demandai-je en retirant ma main de la sienne.**

Il s'approcha de moi et passa ses bras autour de ma taille avant de glisser sa bouche près de mon oreille.

**« Que dirais-tu d'un petit sauna ? » me susurra-t-il avec une voix diablement sexy.**

**« Tu n'aurais pas une idée derrière la tête… » chuchotai-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.**

**« Peut-être… ou pas. » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et il attrapa ma main dans la sienne en me tirant vers la sortie.

**« On se retrouve à midi pour dîner les gars. » lança-t-il en s'éclipsant avec moi dans les couloirs ne laissant même pas le temps au garçons de lui répondre.**

Il me faisait bien rire par moment… Comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de me toucher ou de me serrer contre lui… Même si j'aimais être avec lui, le sentir contre moi, respirer son odeur, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'attache à moi… J'avais toujours été imprévisible et impulsive… Et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il souffre à cause de moi… Et je ne voulais pas souffrir en m'attachant trop à lui…

* * *

**POV Kellan**

Wow… Je n'en revenais toujours pas… Rob sortait avec une bombe. Et en plus elle était super sympa. Mais ce qui m'avait le plus surpris, c'était la façon que Rob avait de la regarder. J'avais déjà vu ce regard brillant auparavant… Et c'était quand il était avec Kristen…

**« Rob est complètement hypnotisé par elle. Vous avez vu la façon dont il la regarde ? » s'exclama Jackson en secouant la tête.**

**« Tu appelles ça regarder toi ? Moi j'appelle ça ''dévorer des yeux'' plutôt. » ricana Taylor.**

**« Vous croyez vraiment qu'il a eu un coup de foudre comme il nous a dit ? Ou que c'est juste une attirance physique ? » se demanda Jackson.**

**« Personnellement, je pense vraiment qu'il a craqué pour elle. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi démonstratif avec une fille devant les autres. » leur fis-je remarquer.**

Lui qui était plutôt du genre _''pour vivre heureux, vivons caché''_ d'habitude, là, c'était comme s'il avait occulté la moitié de la terre et qu'il ne vivait plus que par elle. J'avais quand même un peu peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer une fois qu'il retomberait sur la terre ferme…

**« Putain, si nous n'aurions pas été là, je pense bien qu'il lui aurait fait sa fête sur le tapis. » s'exclama Taylor avant de rire aux éclats.**

**« Tu crois qu'il l'a emmené où là ? Dans le sauna, le vestiaire, la douche ? » s'esclaffa Jackson.**

**« La douche, la douche. » sautilla Taylor.**

**« N'importe quoi, je suis sûr qu'il l'a emmené dans le sauna. » répliquai-je en haussant les épaules.**

**« Enfin, qu'importe où il l'a emmené, le tout est qu'il va bien s'amuser. » confirma Jackson en descendant de son vélo.**

Nous décidions de terminer notre entraînement et d'aller rejoindre le vestiaire. Nous n'avions aucunement vu ni Rob, ni Nina, ce qui, finalement, ne m'étonner pas beaucoup. Il avait du choisir le sauna pour s'amuser ''chaudement''… Nous avions ensuite rejoins le restaurant et attendions patiemment après Rob et Nina pour déjeuner. Nous le vîmes arriver une dizaine de minutes après nous, les cheveux encore humides et un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

**« Tu as perdu ta copine en route ? » ricana Taylor.**

**« Non, elle est sous la douche. Je lui ai laissé quelques instants de répit. » répliqua Rob en lui tirant la langue.**

**« Alors, qu'avez-vous fait de beau ? Sauna, douche ou vestiaire ? » demanda Jackson avec un sourire en coin.**

**« Sauna… » répondit Rob en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur.**

**« Tu t'es bien amusé à première vue, hein ? Elle a l'air d'assurer… » lui fit remarquer Taylor en tapant gentiment sur son épaule.**

Rob s'assit avec nous à la table sans pouvoir effacer ce sourire qui parlait de lui-même.

**« Cette fille est vraiment entrain de me faire perdre tout contrôle… » avoua-t-il.**

**« C'est ce que l'on avait cru remarquer ! » ricana Jackson.**

**« Non, mais sérieux les gars… Je ne sais plus comment interpréter toutes les sensations et les sentiments qui se bousculent dans ma tête depuis que j'ai croisé son regard dans ce café… » soupira-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.**

**« Tu es vraiment amoureux d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai comme l'impression que c'est loin d'être juste une aventure de passage, je me trompe ? » lui demandai-je en sachant déjà sa réponse.**

Je l'avais vu dans son regard qu'il ressentait quelque chose de fort pour elle, ses yeux étaient le reflet de son âme, et quand il aimait, c'était corps et âme, il donnait tout sans rien demander en retour. J'avais vu tout ça avec Kristen et le sourire dans ses yeux qu'il arborait depuis quelques jours était encore plus puissant…

**« Oui… Je l'aime… » me répondit-il avec un sourire timide.**

Il avait vraiment l'air heureux et c'était tout ce qui m'importait…

* * *

**Et voilà, alors alors ?**

**Pour les curieuses voici la tenue de sport de Nina = **_http[:]/www[.]postimage[.]org/image[.]php?v=gxCflm9_

**Comme vous avez pu le comprendre, le prochain chapitre sera lemoné lol**

**Allez, laissez-moi vos impressions en appuyant sur le bouton vert, Review = Teaser !**

**Et laissez-moi plein plein plein de reviews plz *yeux de cocker***

**Sur 51 visiteurs sur le chapitre 6, j'ai juste eu 12 reviews :(  
**

**Bon weekend et bonne semaine !**

**Rendez vous samedi prochain ;)**

**Bisous**

**Letty**

**PS : Ma petite pub pour un très beau OS plein de talent = **_http[:]/www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5899226/1/Partir_ou_rester_


	8. I Want You

**_Hello tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien ?_**

**_Me revoici avec un tout nouveau chapitre qui sera le dernier pour le mois d'août._**

**_Je vais me prendre deux semaines de vacances et sortir beaucoup, donc je ne pense pas avoir le temps d'écrire :(_**

**_Mais je serai de retour dès le premier samedi du mois de Septembre, c'est à dire le 4 :)_**

**_J'espère que vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir et que je vous retrouverai toutes pour le chapitre 9 :s_**

**_Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est purement lemoné, rien que pour votre plaisir ;)_**

**_Je tenais à remercier Aliiice, San59, magicvanille, Bobby0077, MeggieSue, fan-par-hasard21, nini88, ely142, oliveronica cullen massen, TwilightAddictCindy pour vos reviews et votre soutien !_**

**_Merci à ma sans compte aussi :_**

**_AYANA = Merci :) Nina se laissera-t-elle aller ? Réponse dans ce chapitre ;)_**

**_Voilà, tout est dit, on se retrouve en bas, comme toujours !_**

**_ENJOY !_**

* * *

**8 . I Want You**

**POV Robert**

Comment pouvait-elle faire pour me rendre aussi dépendant ? C'était bien pire qu'une simple cigarette… J'avais envie de la serrer dans mes bras, de l'embrasser, de respirer son odeur vanillée à chaque instant… J'étais comme aimanté, et c'était bien la première fois qu'une fille me mettait dans un tel état… Je l'avais attiré en dehors de la salle tellement mon avis de sentir son corps contre le mien était puissante. J'avais presque failli lui sauter dessus devant mes potes… J'avais passé mon bras autour de sa taille et la conduisis discrètement jusqu'au sauna qui, pour mon plus grand plaisir, était libre.

**« Après vous belle demoiselle ! » m'exclamai-je en lui ouvrant la porte.**

Elle me regarda avec un sourire en coin avant de pénétrer dans une petite salle qui servait de vestiaire. La pièce était composée d'une douche, il y avait plusieurs armoires avec serviettes, gel douche, shampooing et savon ainsi qu'une théière, des tasses et plusieurs variétés de thé. Il y avait une autre porte dans le fond qui menait au sauna et des peignoirs étaient accrochés sur le côté ainsi que des portes manteaux pour pouvoir suspendre nos vêtements. Elle regardait autour d'elle avant de se retourner vers moi, les mains posées sur ses hanches. J'étais complètement subjugué par sa tenue de sport… Elle cachait juste l'essentiel mais le fait que ce soit indécemment moulant, laissait deviner chaque forme de son corps.

**« Alors ? Que faisons-nous maintenant ? » me lança-t-elle avec un air coquin.**

Je m'approchai d'elle et passai mes bras autour de sa taille en plantant mon regard dans le sien. Elle me fixait intensément, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Mes mains glissèrent sur le tissu agréablement doux de son boxer et allèrent se poser sur ses fesses.

**« Je pense qu'il faudrait déjà penser à ôter nos vêtements, non ? » murmurai-je à son oreille avant de laisser ma langue glisser le long de sa carotide.**

Un léger gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes et elle glissa ses doigts délicats sous la couture de mon tee-shirt, caressant consciencieusement mon ventre et remontant vers mon estomac. Je laissai ses mains faire son chemin alors que mes lèvres parsemaient ses épaules de baisers. Elle retira mon tee-shirt en quelques secondes avant de laisser glisser sa langue du haut de mon torse jusqu'à mon nombril. Je frissonnais sous sa délicieuse torture, mais je la repoussai gentiment pour retirer son haut et son short en deux trois mouvements, la laissant entièrement nue devant moi. Je soupirai de plaisir en voyant ce magnifique corps face à moi. Elle me regardait en se mordillant la lèvre avant de tourner les talons et de s'avancer sensuellement vers la porte du sauna. J'admirais ses jolies petites fesses onduler au rythme de ses pas et mon érection ondula nerveusement à son tour. Elle disparut dans le sauna, me laissant figé sur place par sa beauté envoûtante. Je repris mes esprits et retirai mon short et mon boxer avant de me presser de la rejoindre dans le sauna. Je refermai la porte derrière moi et posai mon regard sur un spectacle des plus magnifiques. Elle était allongée sur un des bancs en bois, les yeux fermés et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Tout ça était tellement érotique… Je m'approchai d'elle et m'accroupis à ses côtés avant de laisser ma main caresser son ventre.

**« Tu es tellement belle… » murmurai-je avant de poser mes lèvres aux mêmes endroits que ma main.**

Je laissai mes lèvres caresser son ventre, avant de prendre le chemin menant à sa poitrine. J'allai mordiller l'un de ses tétons dressés alors que ma main pinçait légèrement l'autre. Un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche et elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, comme pour me dire qu'elle s'offrait à moi et qu'elle me laissait mener la danse. Je continuai de torturer sa poitrine parfaite alors que l'une de mes mains descendit vers son paradis féminin. Mes doigts effleurèrent ses lèvres intimes humides avant d'aller taquiner son petit bout de chair tellement sensible. Je sentis ses hanches ondulaient au rythme de mes caresses et glissai un doigt dans son antre en allant prendre possession de ses lèvres, étouffant un nouveau gémissement. Ses mains glissèrent dans mes cheveux alors que sa langue venait titiller la mienne avec ardeur. Je pénétrai un deuxième doigt en elle, sentant son corps se tendre alors qu'elle mordillait mes lèvres en tirant légèrement sur mes cheveux.

**« Rob… » murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque en recherchant avidement le contact de mes lèvres.**

Je sentis son corps se tendre à nouveau et elle atteignit sa libération en mordant dans mon épaule pour étouffer son cri. Je retirai mes doigts de la plus belle tentation qu'il soit avant de les porter à ma bouche pour goûter au fruit de son plaisir. Elle me regarda avec un sourire en coin avant de se redresser et de me faire asseoir correctement sur le banc. Elle passa une jambe de chaque côté de mes hanches, appuyant ses genoux et le bas de ses jambes contre le banc.

**« Tu es vraiment… surprenant… » chuchota-t-elle en venant doucement poser ses lèvres contre les miennes.**

Son baiser se fit doux et tendre, comme une caresse, comme une plume qui effleurait ma peau… Elle bougea légèrement son bassin et s'empala lentement sur mon membre avec une douceur presque sadique. Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches alors que les siennes se perdaient dans mes cheveux.

**« Et toi, tu es encore plus surprenante mon ange… » murmurai-je à son oreille en posant mes lèvres sur son épaule.**

Elle commença des légers mouvements de bassin, faisant durer le plaisir encore plus. Mes mains voyageaient sur ses hanches, ses cuisses, son dos jusqu'à finir leurs chemins sur ses fesses. Nous étions en sueur mais cela ne nous empêcher pas d'en vouloir encore plus…

**« Tu sais que c'est la première fois que je teste le sauna… Dans les deux sens du terme d'ailleurs… » me fit-elle savoir.**

L'entendre parler avec cette voix rauque et essoufflée était d'un réel érotisme. Son corps ondulait plus rapidement et nos peaux claquaient l'une contre l'autre.

**« J'ai déjà testé le sauna auparavant… Mais pas de cette manière… » lui répliquai-je en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure avec un sourire en coin.**

Elle sourit contre mes lèvres et y pressa les siennes avec chaleur. Son corps devint tremblant et dans un cri étouffé par ma bouche, je la sentis se tendre pour atteindre enfin sa libération. La mienne ne se fit pas attendre et je parvins à ma jouissance quelques secondes après elle. Nous restions enlacés l'un à l'autre, essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. Ses lèvres se promenaient sur mon épaule alors que les miennes posaient des baisers humides dans son cou. Tout était tellement plus intense avec elle… La moindre caresse, le moindre baiser, me faisait ressentir des émotions au centuple de ce que je pouvais ressentir habituellement. Elle redressa la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les miens avec un sourire timide.

**« Tu en as encore beaucoup des endroits insolites à tester ? » me taquina-t-elle en caressant doucement mes cheveux de ses mains délicates.**

**« Je pourrais tout tester avec toi… Je me sens tellement en confiance… Chaque endroit, chaque heure, chaque jour, je veux tout découvrir ou redécouvrir avec toi. » murmurai-je en couvrant son visage de baiser.**

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle m'embrassa comme elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait… comme si sa vie en dépendait… Elle enfouit ensuite sa tête au creux de mon épaule et nous restâmes plusieurs minutes collés l'un contre l'autre sans rien dire de plus. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais à ma place… serein… heureux…

**« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais de moi, Pattinson… » murmura-t-elle en redressant son visage pour me regarder avec un sourire en coin.**

**« Je n'ai rien fait de plus que ce que tu étais déjà : une fille extraordinaire. » répliquai-je en l'embrassant tendrement.**

**« Tu es tellement… différent de celui que je pensais connaître… Mais dans le bon sens, je te rassure… » me signifia-t-elle en caressant mon torse du bout des doigts sans me lâcher du regard.**

**« C'est toi qui m'a changé… Jamais je n'avais ressentis le besoin aussi vital de protéger quelqu'un… J'ai tellement besoin de te sentir près de moi, juste entendre ta voix, respirer ton parfum, te voir sourire, rire… Je n'ai besoin de rien de plus que toi à mes côtés pour être le plus heureux des hommes. » lui avouai-je en resserrant mes bras autour de sa taille.**

Elle me regarda pendant quelques secondes qui me parurent des heures avant de me sourire doucement et de caresser délicatement ma joue.

**« Je t'aime… » chuchota-t-elle.**

La profondeur de son regard à ce moment là, fut la preuve évidente de sa sincérité et l'entendre dire ces trois mots me fit sourire à pleines dents.

**« Je t'aime Nina… Je t'aime… » murmurai-je en allant l'embrasser avec toute la tendresse que je lui portais.**

Nous continuâmes à nous embrasser et nous câliner pendant quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne passe délicatement ses mains dans mes cheveux en me regardant avec un sourire.

**« Il faudrait peut-être penser à sortir d'ici, non ? Que dirais-tu d'une petit douche pour terminer ? » me proposa-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.**

**« Petite coquine… » murmurai-je à son oreille en passant mes mains sous ses fesses pour me lever sans la laisser poser un pied par terre.**

Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille et passa ses bras autour de mon cou.

**« Je te ferais dire que c'est toi qui m'a emmené ici pour profiter sans remords de mon pauvre corps. » me fit-elle remarquer avec une petite moue boudeuse.**

**« Ah oui ? Tu crois ? Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas vraiment protesté, tu as même plutôt apprécié, je me trompe. » répliquai-je en avançant jusque dans le vestiaire et en entrant dans la cabine de douche.**

Elle se mit à rire aux éclats avant de me regarder avec un sourire taquin.

**« Tu as déjà entendu le mot ''simulation'' ? » me demanda-t-elle avec un petit air snob.**

**« Ce mot n'est pas dans mon dictionnaire ! » m'exclamai-je en faisant couler l'eau sur nos deux corps enlacés.**

Elle planqua sa tête dans mon cou en riant.

**« J'avais cru remarquer… » chuchota-t-elle en venant presser ses lèvres contre les miennes.**

Nous passâmes le reste du temps à se savonner mutuellement sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'échanger des baisers toutes les 10 secondes. Elle était vraiment devenue ma drogue… ma seule dose de drogue bonne pour moi… Je l'avais finalement quitté à regret pour retourner dans le vestiaire des garçons et me changer avant d'aller rejoindre mes potes à la table du restaurant.

**« Tu as perdu ta copine en route ? » ricana Taylor.**

**« Non, elle est sous la douche. Je lui ai laissé quelques instants de répit. » répliquai-je en lui tirant la langue.**

**« Alors, qu'avez-vous fait de beau ? Sauna, douche ou vestiaire ? » demanda Jackson avec un sourire en coin.**

Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être curieux par moment… Mais surtout, ils arrivaient toujours à lire à travers moi… En même temps, cela ne devait pas être vraiment difficile vu le sourire que j'arborais depuis que j'avais rencontré Nina…

**« Sauna… » répondis-je en me mordillant la lèvre inférieur.**

**« Tu t'es bien amusé à première vue, hein ? Elle a l'air d'assurer… » me fit remarquer Taylor en tapant gentiment sur mon épaule.**

Je m'assis avec eux, gardant une place libre à mes côtés pour accueillir ma belle… Elle assurait, c'est clair… mais surtout… Elle venait juste de kidnapper mon cœur, mon âme et tout le reste en seulement quelques jours…

**« Cette fille est vraiment entrain de me faire perdre tout contrôle… » avouai-je enfin.**

**« C'est ce que l'on avait cru remarquer ! » ricana Jackson.**

**« Non, mais sérieux les gars… Je ne sais plus comment interpréter toutes les sensations et les sentiments qui se bousculent dans ma tête depuis que j'ai croisé son regard dans ce café… » soupirai-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux.**

C'était tellement dingue ce qui m'arrivait… Jamais je n'avais été aussi dépendant de quelqu'un… Je venais de me séparer d'elle depuis quelques minutes et je ressentais déjà un grand vide en moi… Elle m'avait éblouie dés le premier regard et je me trouvais vraiment bête d'avoir dit temps de fois à mon entourage que le coup de foudre n'existait pas… La preuve en était aujourd'hui… Il existait vraiment, et j'avais été sa cible pour mon plus grand bonheur…

**« Tu es vraiment amoureux d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai comme l'impression que c'est loin d'être juste une aventure de passage, je me trompe ? » me demanda Kellan.**

Quand je vous disais qu'ils lisaient en moi… Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit qu'une simple aventure, je voulais faire un bout de chemin avec elle et même peut-être toute ma vie si c'était possible… Je ne voulais rien d'autre que ça pour être heureux.

**« Oui… Je l'aime… » confessai-je avec un sourire timide.**

Oui, je l'aimais… Bien plus que je n'avais jamais aimé aucune fille auparavant…

* * *

**POV Nina**

Je sortis enfin des vestiaires pour aller rejoindre Rob et ses potes. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, en repensant à ce moment magique que je venais encore de passer avec Rob… Il arrivait toujours à me surprendre, à m'étonner, j'apprenais tellement de lui… Et je me sentais bien dans ses bras… En sécurité… Rien ne pourrait m'arriver tant que je serais avec lui… Je fus accueilli par le sourire ravageur de Rob qui m'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il posa un baiser emplis de tendresse sur ma joue devant les sourires de ses copains. Je sentis mes joues chauffer, je ne m'y ferai jamais à ses démonstrations en publiques, même si ce n'était que des baisers chastes… Le repas se passa paisiblement entre fous rires, discussions et taquineries. Les garçons étaient vraiment adorables avec moi et ils s'amusaient à raconter des petites anecdotes de tournage ou taquiner Rob sur le fait qu'il était constamment entrain de me demander si je n'avais besoin de rien tout au long du repas. J'aimais cette ambiance bonne enfant… Je me sentais un peu revivre…

**« Hey, nous allons faire une petite soirée entre nous ce soir, j'espère que tu vas nous faire l'honneur de ta présence Rob. » lança Jackson en le regardant.**

**« Je… En faîte… Je préfèrerais rester avec Nina… Je… »**

**« Bien sûr qu'il sera là. » le coupai-je en le regardant.**

**« Nina… Mais… »**

**« Pas de mais, je ne veux pas que tu t'empêches de voir tes amis pour rester avec moi. Donc tu vas passer la soirée avec tes amis et tu ne discutes pas. » lui lançai-je en posant ma main sur la sienne.**

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers ses copains avec un air déçu.

**« Mais oui, viens Rob et puis je suis sûr que Nina va se faire un grand plaisir de venir aussi passer la soirée avec nous. » répliqua Kellan en me regardant.**

Ah ben celle-là, je ne l'avais vraiment pas vu arriver… Je pouvais même dire que je m'étais faite prendre à mon propre piège là… Rob me regardait avec un sourire victorieux en attendant ma réponse… Pouvais-je vraiment refuser ?

* * *

**_Alors, alors ? Ai-je tué quelques lectrices ? lol_**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et qu'il y aura une ruée de reviews dans ma boîte mail *puppyfaces*_**

**_Comme toujours une review = un teaser !_**

**_On se retrouve le 4 Septembre et d'ici là, prenez soin de vous !_**

**_Bisous_**

**_Letty_**


	9. I Wanna Have Fun

**_Hello tout le monde !_**

**_J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez profité à fond de vos vacances !_**

**_(Malgré le temps pourri me direz-vous...)_**

**_Comme promis, voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :s_**

**_Comme à chaque fois je tiens à remercier magicvanille, nini88, Meggie Sue, fan-par-hasard21, oliveronica cullen massen, SoSweetSoCrazy, ely142 et Aliiice pour vos reviews et votre soutien !_**

**_Réponse à ma sans compte :_**

**_ayana = Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours, j'avoue que je vais certainement vous emmener sur un terrain dont vous ne vous doutez pas du tout lol_**

**_Voilà voilà, je pense que c'est tout pour cette fois._**

**_Alors bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas ;)_**

* * *

**9. I Wanna Have Fun**

**POV Nina**

Nous étions dans ma voiture pour retourner à mon appartement et Rob avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Kellan m'avait bien eu sur ce coup et je n'avais pu faire autrement que d'accepter de passer la soirée avec eux. Mais bon, ils étaient vraiment super sympa et j'étais sûre de ne pas m'ennuyer. Et dire que Rob était prêt à refuser pour rester avec moi… Son attachement me faisait un peu peur parfois… Mais ce qui m'angoissait le plus était de devoir passer la soirée avec Kristen… C'était quand même son ex et je ne savais pas s'ils s'étaient séparés en bon terme… Je ne voulais pas me sentir de trop… Je soupirai sans vraiment m'en rendre compte mais cela n'échappa pas pour autant à l'Apollon qui se tenait à mes côtés.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon ange ? » me demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur ma cuisse.**

**« Rien. Ne t'en fait pas. » répliquai-je en feignant un léger sourire.**

**« Je ne te crois pas. Mais si tu ne veux pas en parler, je ne te forcerai pas. Mais n'oublies pas que je suis là, d'accord ? » s'exclama-t-il avec une voix emplis de tendresse.**

Je tournai furtivement les yeux vers lui et lui souris avant de regarder de nouveau vers la route.

**« Merci. » murmurai-je en posant ma main sur la sienne.**

Il entremêla ses doigts aux miens et le reste de la route se fit en silence. Arrivée à mon appartement, je m'installai quelques minutes sur le canapé pour câliner Lucky. Rob me suivit et s'installa à mes côtés, passant un bras autour de mes épaules et jouant avec Lucky aussi.

**« Je vais aller le reporter à ma grand-mère, vu que demain je travaille et que de toute façon nous n'allons pas passer beaucoup de temps avec lui. Je n'aime pas quand il est seul. » soupirai-je en appuyant ma tête contre le dossier.**

**« D'accord. Je suis désolé de t'imposer cette soirée, on peut encore annuler si tu préfères rester ici. » s'excusa-t-il avec une petit moue triste.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant son visage d'enfant…

**« Tu ne m'imposes rien Rob, si je n'avais vraiment pas voulu y aller, j'aurais tout simplement refusé. Ce ne serait pas toi qui voudrais plutôt rester ici, hein ? » le taquinai-je en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.**

**« Bon, j'avoue… Mais… C'est tellement agréable de pouvoir t'avoir à mes côtés à chaque minute, à chaque seconde… Pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras quand j'en ai envie… »**

Ses lèvres s'approchaient des miennes lentement et sa main glissa le long de mon bras.

**« Je… ne… peux… plus… me… passer… de… toi… » murmura-t-il, entrecoupant chaque mot par un baiser sur mes lèvres.**

Ses mains se posèrent avec douceur sur mes joues et il déposa sa bouche fiévreusement contre la mienne. Nos lèvres dansaient au rythme de nos respirations et mes mains allèrent se poser sur ses épaules. Je devais avouer que moi non plus je n'arrivais plus à me passer de lui…

* * *

**POV Robert**

J'avais encore envie de la sentir près de moi, j'aurais tellement préféré passer le reste de ma journée avec elle… J'aimais bien mes partenaires de tournages, ils étaient devenus de vrais amis pour moi, mais je voulais égoïstement garder mes heures de libres pour profiter de Nina, seul à seul. C'était quand même drôle les coïncidences… Ma première petite amie s'appelait Nina… Et elle avait vraiment compté pour moi… Et voilà que maintenant, une autre Nina venait de me voler mon cœur encore une fois… Mais aucune comparaison n'était possible à part leur prénom.

**« Rob… » murmura-t-elle en glissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux.**

Mes mains glissaient sous son tee-shirt alors que mes lèvres descendaient dans son cou, savourant la douce odeur de vanille qui s'en dégageait.

**« Rob… » répéta-t-elle en attirant mon visage vers le sien.**

**« Oui… » répondis-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.**

**« Il faut vraiment que j'y ailles… » me fit-elle remarquer en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.**

Si le mot sexy avait été inventé, ce n'était rien que pour elle…

**« J'ai envie de toi… » murmurai-je à son oreille avant de lui mordiller le cou.**

**« T'arrive-t-il d'être rassasié par moment ? » ricana-t-elle en me repoussant délicatement.**

**« Non, je ne serai jamais rassasié de toi. » répliquai-je en la repoussant sur le canapé et en bloquant ses deux mains au dessus de sa tête.**

De mon autre main libre, j'allai doucement relever le bas de son tee-shirt avant d'aller poser des trainées de baiser sur son ventre parfaitement plat. Ma langue prit le relais et je la laissais voyager au gré de ses pulsions.

**« Rob, lâche-moi. » me lança-t-elle en ayant du mal à garder son sérieux.**

**« Hors de question. » répliquai-je en allant de nouveau l'embrasser fougueusement.**

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner au même instant et je fis semblant que je ne l'avais pas entendu.

**« Rob, ton téléphone. » s'exclama-t-elle en me repoussant brusquement, me faisant tomber au sol par la même occasion.**

Elle s'arrêta et me regarda en posant sa main sur sa bouche avant de se mettre à rire aux éclats.

**« Excuse-moi… Tu ne t'aie pas fait mal… » s'inquiéta-t-elle sans pouvoir s'arrêter de rire.**

**« Non, ça va, mais je te jure que tu vas me le payer ma belle. » répliquai-je en me levant et en attrapant mon téléphone pour répondre.**

**« Même pas peur. » lança-t-elle en allant vers la cuisine.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de la regarder s'éloigner avant de consulter mon portable pour voir qui avait essayé de me téléphoner. Et puis, si c'était vraiment urgent, la personne m'aurait laissé un message… Je pris la peine d'éteindre mon téléphone pour éviter d'être de nouveau déranger avant d'aller la retrouver dans la cuisine.

**« Ma grand-mère m'a fait un Tiramisu hier, tu en veux un morceau ? » me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.**

**« Avec plaisir, après les tagliatelles d'hier, je ne peux qu'être ravi à l'idée de manger quelque chose préparée par ta grand-mère. » lui fis-je remarquer en m'avançant vers elle.**

**« Tu n'as pas encore goûté à son Tiramisu, c'est un vrai délice, je t'assure. » me répliqua-t-elle en posant le gâteau sur la table.**

Elle sortit deux assiettes, deux cuillères et deux verres qu'elle remplit de coca-cola light. Elle s'installa ensuite à la table et je fis de même en m'asseyant le plus prêt d'elle. Elle nous servit chacun une part de gâteau et me tendit l'assiette avec un sourire.

**« Ta grand-mère a vraiment l'air adorable. » lui confirmai-je en goûtant le gâteau qui était, comme je l'avais deviné, excellent.**

**« Elle l'est. J'ai vraiment de la chance de l'avoir dans ma vie. Elle a toujours été là pour moi. J'adorais venir passer mes vacances d'été ici. C'était une habitude que je n'ai jamais perdu, même après la disparition de mes parents. » m'expliqua-t-elle.**

Elle se confiait à moi avec tellement de sincérité que mon cœur eut un raté. Elle commençait à me faire confiance, à me parler librement, et cela comptait vraiment pour moi.

**« Je… Je ne sais pas où tu puisses toute cette force… Vraiment… Je devine qu'au fond de toi, la peine et la douleur sont toujours là… Et je suis stupéfait par ta force de vaincre, de te battre, de ne pas avoir abandonné après tout ça… J'aurais tellement aimé être à tes côtés pour juste te prendre dans mes bras… » lui avouai-je.**

Sa main était posée sur la table et je la voyais ravaler nerveusement. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et déposai mes lèvres sur le dessus de celle-ci. Elle tourna son visage vers moi et me fixa quelques secondes avec un sourire morne.

**« Rob… Je n'aurais pas voulu que tu me vois dans l'état où j'étais… J'ai… je n'étais plus moi… J'essaie tant bien que mal de continuer ma vie, mais c'est comme si une partie de moi avait disparu avec mes parents et encore une autre avec mon frère… Ne te fis pas à mon sourire, ce n'est qu'une façade… » soupira-t-elle en détournant la tête.**

Elle se leva et partit vers la terrasse. Pourquoi lui avais-je dit ça ? Franchement… Je me levai à mon tour et m'avança prés d'elle. Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et elle posa ses mains sur mes bras, appuyant sa tête contre mon buste.

**« Excuse-moi ma puce, je ne voulais… »**

**« Arrêtes Rob, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. » me coupa-t-elle en se glissant entre mes bras pour me faire face.**

Elle posa sa main sur ma joue et planta son regard dans le mien.

**« C'est peut-être trop rapide ou complètement absurde, mais je me sens plus vivante quand je suis avec toi… comme si tu arrivais à combler peu à peu les immenses crevasses au fond de moi… Tu arrives à me donner le sourire, à me faire croire de nouveau que la vie à un sens… Et j'ai peur… J'ai peur que tu disparaisses du jour au lendemain, et que je sois de nouveau perdue au fond de mon gouffre… »**

Je remarquai que ces yeux se remplissaient de larmes et ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules.

**« J'essaie depuis la première seconde où tu m'as pris dans tes bras, de repousser les sentiments qui se mènent une guerre sans merci en moi. Oui, tu as pris en quelques jours une place vraiment importante dans ma vie… je me sens tellement bien avec toi… tellement mieux… je n'ai jamais autant souris et ris depuis ces 10 dernières années… mais j'ai tellement peur que tout s'arrête… que le bonheur me tourne encore le dos… que j'essaie de toutes mes forces de te repousser… mais… je n'y arrive pas… tu es tellement adorable avec moi… que… je ne pourrais jamais te haïr quoi que tu fasses… je… je t'aimerai toujours… et je ne veux pas te perdre… »**

Cette fois-ci les larmes avaient belle et bien envahit son si doux visage… Mais je restais encore focalisé sur tout ce qu'elle venait de m'avouer…Dire que j'étais heureux d'entendre tout ça de sa part serait un véritable euphémisme… Mais surtout, la peine dans son regard et sa voix me fit comprendre une chose bien plus importante que tout le reste : je l'aimais et j'étais prêt à tout pour la rendre heureuse et lui faire oublier, si j'en avais la capacité, tous les malheurs qu'elle avait vécus, car une fille aussi merveilleuse qu'elle, méritait le meilleur.

**« Je suis là mon ange… » murmurai-je en la serrant dans mes bras.**

Elle enfouit son visage contre mon torse et je caressai doucement ses cheveux en déposant des baisers sur le dessus de sa tête.

**« Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, je te le promets. Peut-être que tous va trop vite, peut-être que je suis complètement fou de ressentir ça alors que nous ne nous connaissons que depuis quelques jours… mais je ne peux pas combattre des sentiments aussi forts… et je suis vraiment touché que tu n'aie pas eu peur de tout me dire comme tu viens de le faire… »**

Elle redressa la tête et me regarda en ravalant. Je posai mes mains de chaque côté de son visage et essuyai délicatement ses larmes à l'aide de mes pouces.

**« Je veux que tu sois heureuse, et je vais tout faire pour que tu le sois… Je t'aime… »**

J'allai déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de poser mon front contre le sien.

**« Merci… merci d'être juste toi et de m'accepter avec mes faiblesses… »**

Elle m'embrassa à son tour et resserra ses bras autour de mon cou. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et nos corps se parlèrent avec tendresse. J'étais vraiment chanceux d'avoir croisé une fille aussi merveilleuse en allant juste chercher un café. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit ça un jour, je ne l'aurais très certainement pas cru…

Elle se décolla légèrement de moi et me regarda quelqu'un instant avant de poser doucement sa main sur ma joue.

**« Merci ! » murmura-t-elle avec un sourire avant d'essuyer ses larmes.**

**« Je suis là pour toi, et tu le sais. » répliquai-le en déposant un baiser sur son front.**

Elle me sourit de nouveau avant d'attraper ma main et de me tirer vers l'appartement. Lucky nous suivit en sautillant et elle retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, me tirant pour que je fasse de même. A peine m'étais-je assis, qu'elle s'installa à califourchon sur moi et commença à poser des baisers dans mon cou alors que ses mains déboutonnaient doucement ma chemise.

**« Je croyais que nous n'avions pas le temps… » la taquinai-je en glissant mes mains dans le bas de son dos, remontant son tee-shirt au passage.**

**« Tu sais bien que les femmes changent toujours d'avis… » murmura-t-elle à mon oreille avant de laisser sa langue glisser le long de mon cou.**

Des frissons parcourent tout mon corps, et ma virilité se réveilla instantanément. Elle repoussa les pans de ma chemise et laissa ses doigts de déesse parcourir mon torse en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Elle venait de mettre fin au peu de contrôle que j'avais encore. Je tirai rageusement sur son tee-shirt et lui ôtai avec empressement alors qu'elle continuait à torturer mon torse en glissant ses ongles autour de mes pectoraux.

**« Comment fais-tu pour avoir autant d'emprise sur moi ? » chuchotai-je en déposant des baisers sur le haut de sa poitrine.**

**« Comment fais-tu pour en avoir autant sur moi ? » me répliqua-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le mien avec un sourire de démon.**

**« D'accord… On s'en fout finalement… » riai-je en allant l'embrasser avec passion.**

Ses mains allèrent agripper mes cheveux alors que les miennes s'attaquaient à l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge qui disparut en un temps record. En relevant les yeux, j'aperçus Lucky qui était assis en dessous de la table de salon et qui nous fixait intensément. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire aux éclats en imaginant la scène.

**« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ainsi ? » s'étonna-t-elle en me regardant sans comprendre.**

**« Je crois que quelqu'un nous observe. » lâchai-je en continuant de rire.**

Elle se leva précipitamment en cachant sa poitrine dénudée avec ses bras.

**« Où ça ? Qui ça ? Et tu dis ça en riant en plus, ça t'amuse de te faire mater ? » s'écria-t-elle en enfilant son tee-shirt hâtivement.**

Cela ne fit que redoubler mes rires et je ne pus lui répondre tellement je me tordais.

**« Tu es vraiment grave toi. » me lança-t-elle en me regardant avec un léger sourire.**

**« Y'a personne qui nous mate Nina… Enfin si, mais… Regarde en dessous de la table de salon… » réussis-je à dire avant de repartir de plus belle dans mon fou rire.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Tadam ! _**

**_Alors, alors, mon chapitre mérite-t-il une petite review ? :s_**

**_Comme toujours, une review = un teaser !_**

**_Rendez-vous samedi prochain pour le prochain chapitre !_**

**_Bon weekend et bonne semaine !_**

**_Bisous_**

**_Letty_**


	10. I Wanna Protect You

**Hello, hello mes chères lectrices :)**

**J'espère que vous allez toutes bien ?**

**Bon, j'ai remarqué que vous étiez toutes impatientes de voir cette soirée avec tout le cast, **

**mais comme j'aime vous torturer, je tiens à vous dire que cette soirée débutera seulement dans le chapitre 13 !**

**Et oui, je vous réserve quelques petits rebondissements avant ça, hihi !**

**Je tiens, comme toujours, à remercier **

**Aliiice, SoSweetSoCrazy, magicvanille, ely142, leti60, nini88, debsiedebsa, fan-par-hasard21 et oliveronica cullen massen pour vos reviews et votre soutien !**

**Je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps, voici ce nouveau chapitre !**

**On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture.**

* * *

**10. I Wanna**** Protect You**

**POV Nina**

Non, mais à quoi il jouait ? Quelqu'un était entrain de nous mater et lui ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire que de rire. Je tournai la tête vers la table et aperçu Lucky qui me regardait avec un air penaud. Non ? Il avait vraiment… Je me retournai de nouveau vers Rob qui riait encore aux éclats. Je ne pus faire autrement que de le suivre dans son fou rire. Je n'en revenais pas qu'il ait stoppé nos ''câlins'' à cause de mon chien.

**« Tu te fous de moi là ? » m'exclamai-je en attrapant Lucky pour le prendre dans mes bras.**

**« Tu aurais du voir sa tête, le pauvre. Je ne voulais pas le traumatiser avec des images aussi choquantes pour son jeune âge. » ricana-t-il en se levant pour venir me rejoindre.**

Il caressa doucement le dessus de la tête de Lucky avant que celui-ci ne se blottisse contre moi.

**« Imbécile, j'ai vraiment cru que quelqu'un nous matait. » répliquai-je en lui donnant une légère tape derrière la tête.**

**« Mais tu aurais du voir sa tête, c'était vraiment à mourir de rire. » m'affirma-t-il en essayant de se retenir de rire.**

Non mais franchement…

**« Aww, mon petit chéri. Il est vilain Rob, il se moque de toi, tu as vu. Méchant Rob. »**

Je gardai Lucky contre moi en lui faisant des bisous sur le dessus de sa tête. Non mais là, il allait le payer ce cher british. Cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça, je vous le dis. Il enroula son bras autour de mon épaule et déposa un baiser dans mon cou. Oui ben, n'essaie même pas de te rattraper, tu ne m'auras pas…

**« Je te promets que tu vas payer Pattinson. Ne t'attends pas à avoir quoi que ce soit de moi ce soir. Tu feras ceinture, voilà. » lui lançai-je en lui tirant la langue et en partant vers l'entrée.**

**« Hey, tu t'en vas ? » me demanda-t-il avec une petite moue triste.**

**« Je vais aller déposer Lucky chez ma grand-mère. Tu peux rester ici ou venir, enfin, tu fais comme tu veux. » lui proposai-je en enfilant mes baskets et mon blouson.**

Finalement je préférais encore qu'il reste ici, je ne me sentais pas vraiment prête pour les présentations avec ma grand-mère… J'allais déjà avoir mon lot d'émotion ce soir…

**« Tu peux me déposer à mon hôtel ? J'ai deux-trois trucs à faire pour ce soir. » me demanda-t-il en passant son blouson sur ses épaules.**

**« Bien sûr, allez, c'est partie. » m'exclamai-je en attachant la laisse à Lucky.**

Nous sortîmes de l'appartement et descendîmes tranquillement alors que j'entendais Rob ricaner encore à côté de moi.

**« Mais tu veux bien arrêter de rire oui. » lui lançai-je totalement désespérée.**

**« Désolé, mais c'était vraiment trop drôle. » s'excusa-t-il en attrapant ma main dans la sienne.**

**« Ouais, ben j'avais compris, vois-tu. Et arrêtes de faire le fayot, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. » lui fis-je remarquer en retirant ma main de la sienne.**

Il soupira et moi je riais intérieurement de le faire mariner. Car c'était exactement ce que j'allais faire à partir de maintenant, il allait devoir être patient, car je n'allais pas me laisser avoir aussi facilement, j'étais très résistante… Je le conduisis jusqu'à son hôtel et au moment où il voulut m'embrasser, je tournai la tête en lui tendant ma joue.

**« Nina… » soupira-t-il.**

**« Y'a pas de Nina, allez file, on se voit tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs à quelle heure faut-il que je vienne ? » lui demandai-je alors qu'il me regardait avec le même air que Lucky faisait quand il avait fait une bêtise.**

**« 20 heures. Je te retrouverai à la réception de l'hôtel. J'ai le droit à mon bisou ? » **

Il me faisait une petite moue adorable et j'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir un gamin en face de moi. Mais je n'allais pas céder aussi facilement, il avait voulu me faire marcher, et bien moi, j'allais le faire courir…

**« A tout à l'heure. » lançai-je en détournant le regard et en me retenant de rire.**

**« S'il te plaît mon ange… » me supplia-t-il en attrapant ma main et en y déposant des baisers.**

**« Allez ouste ! » m'exclamai-je en retirant ma main pour la remettre sur le volant.**

Il soupira avant de descendre de la voiture nonchalamment. Et moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire aux éclats en redémarrant la voiture. Il me faisait vraiment craquer avec ses attitudes d'enfants. Il fallait vraiment que je lui résiste jusqu'à la fin, pour lui montrer que je pouvais très bien me contrôler et me passer de lui pendant une journée, même si je savais déjà que cela allait être difficile de résister à son sublime sourire…

Je rejoignis enfin la maison de ma grand-mère et entrai avec Lucky dans mes bras.

**« Nina, tu es déjà là ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'étonna-t-elle.**

**« Oh rien, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste que je passe la soirée avec des amis ce soir, donc je t'ai ramené Lucky avant. » lui expliquai-je en déposant Lucky au sol.**

**« Tu étais encore avec cet acteur n'est-ce pas ? Et tu vas encore passer la soirée avec lui… » me lança-t-elle en soupirant.**

**« Mamie… » fis-je avec un sourire triste.**

**« Écoute Nina, je sais que tu es en âge de faire tes propres choix, et que je n'ai pas à me mêler de ta vie privée, mais, fais attention à toi. Penses-tu vraiment qu'il soit sincère ? » me demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur mon épaule.**

**« Je… Je crois… Il n'est pas comme ça… Je sais qu'il ne me ferra pas de mal… J'ai… J'ai confiance en lui… » affirmai-je en essayant de m'en convaincre moi-même.**

**« C'est facile de faire des promesses tu sais, les hommes sont très fort pour ça. Essaye de ne pas trop t'attacher, tu pourrais en souffrir après. Je veux juste ton bonheur ma puce, alors promets-moi d'être prudente d'accord ? » **

Je soupirai en lui faisant un léger oui de la tête. Moi qui essayais de ne plus douter, c'était perdu d'avance… Mais je comprenais qu'elle puisse s'en faire pour moi… Après tout, j'étais tout ce qui lui restait et elle m'avait vu souffrir depuis ces derniers mois, me voyant me détruire et sombrer petit à petit… Si j'étais encore là aujourd'hui, c'était grâce à elle… Je n'oublierai jamais tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi…

**« Tu sais quoi mamie ? Je vais te le présenter, comme ça tu pourras peut-être te rendre compte par toi-même que c'est un mec bien. » lui proposai-je en la serrant dans mes bras.**

**« Très bonne idée ma puce, je pourrai lui faire savoir qu'il aura à faire à moi s'il ose te faire le moindre mal. » répliqua-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras à son tour.**

**« Mamie, évite quand même de le faire fuir. » ricanai-je en posant un bisou sur sa joue.**

Nous rîmes toutes les deux avant que je ne fasse un dernier câlin à Lucky et quittes son appartement pour retourner chez moi. Je devais rejoindre Rob dans moins de deux heures et je décidai d'aller prendre une bonne douche et de me préparer tranquillement pour éviter d'être en retard. Je restai sous la douche un bon moment essayant de calmer la tension qui m'envahissait au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. J'avais comme une mauvaise intuition que cette soirée allait mal tourner… Pourquoi ? Aucune idée… Je ne doutais pas du fait que Kristen devait être une fille super, mais j'étais quand même la nouvelle petite amie de son ex… J'avais cru comprendre qu'ils avaient eu une relation assez fusionnelle…

Je sortis finalement de la salle de bain enroulée dans une serviette et me dirigeai vers mon armoire pour choisir ce que j'allais bien pouvoir mettre. Une robe ? Non… Une jupe ? Non plus… Je voulais quelque chose de simple et de sexy à la fois…. Sans pour autant trop attirer l'attention sur moi et paraître frimeuse ou trop sûre de moi… J'avais tellement peur de déplaire… Il fallait juste que je sois moi, la Nina de tous les jours, sans en faire plus… Juste moi… J'optai finalement pour un jean bleu que j'agrémentai d'une ceinture noire, avec un chemisier en jean de la même couleur fermé par des pressions sur le devant et avec des manches mi courtes.

Je regardai mon reflet dans le miroir et souris en coin en pensant à ce que pourrait penser Rob… C'était la première fois de toute ma vie que je faisais autant attention à ma tenue, comme si je voulais essayer de le séduire… C'était vraiment pathétique… Je ne voulais pas devenir une fille obnubilée par son look et qui passe des heures dans sa salle de bain à cause d'un garçon… Il m'avait apprécié au naturel alors pourquoi chercher à en faire plus… Je m'assis sur mon lit et coiffai mes cheveux avant de les sécher et de les laisser détacher. Je retournai dans la salle de bain pour me maquiller très légèrement, juste un peu de mascara noir, et après quelques gouttes de parfum, j'étais finalement prête. Je rangeai la salle de bain, avant de fermer mes volets et d'enfiler mes bottes noires. Je vérifiai que tout était fermé et enfilai ma veste en cuir avant de sortir tranquillement de mon appartement.

* * *

**POV Rob**

Je me sentais frustré et tellement en manque… Est-ce qu'elle allait vraiment me priver de baiser tout le reste de la journée ? Mais pourquoi avais-je réagis comme ça aussi… En même temps, je devinais son côté taquin et j'étais sûr qu'elle s'amuserait à me faire mariner avec un grand plaisir… Mais au fond, c'était aussi pour ça qu'elle me plaisait autant… Elle avait ce même côté joueur que moi et j'adorais être le chat qui courait après une aussi appétissante souris. Je récupérai ma clé à l'accueil et montai tranquillement rejoindre ma chambre. Je me devais de faire un grand rangement et un grand nettoyage pour éviter d'effrayer Nina ce soir. Car après la petite réunion avec mes partenaires, je comptais bien ne pas la laisser rentrer à son appartement et l'inviter à partager ma chambre pour… Rien que de penser à elle et moi dans cette chambre… Je soupirai en essayant de chasser ses idées de ma tête pour éviter de perdre du temps dans mon rangement. Je regardai finalement autour de moi en soupirant… Je ne m'en sortirais jamais tout seul et en plus je devais aller au magasin de CD/DVD pour lui acheter quelque chose… Je sortis finalement de ma chambre et allai frapper à la porte d'Ashley. J'étais quasiment sûr de trouver Kristen et Nikki avec elle.

**« Hey Robbie, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'exclama Ashley en m'ouvrant la porte.**

Grrr… Qu'est-ce que je pouvais détester ce surnom.

**« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça s'il te plaît, ou je vais t'appeler Ashouille. » lui lançai-je en entrant dans la chambre.**

**« Beurk, c'est moche. » grimaça-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière moi.**

**« C'est ce que je disais, alors arrête avec Robbie. » ricanai-je en avançant vers le lit où étaient installées Nikki et Kristen comme je l'avais prédit.**

**« Hey, mais voilà le British. » lança Kristen en riant avec Nikki.**

**« Les filles, j'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide. » soupirai-je en m'affalant sur le lit.**

**« Oh, hey, c'est mon lit là, alors bouge de là Robbie. » s'exclama Ashley en me poussant.**

Je me retrouvai par terre sur les fesses alors que les filles étaient mortes de rire. Elles adoraient me taquiner, et je dois dire que j'étais pareil.

**« Alors, nous allons donc rencontrer la fille qui fait battre ton cœur depuis quelques jours. » s'exclama Nikki avec un sourire.**

**« Elle ne fait pas battre que son cœur à première vue. » répliqua Kristen avec un sourire pervers.**

Kristen… Elle ne changeait pas… Mais j'adorais son humour je dois dire… Malgré notre séparation, nous étions restés très proche, nous étions restés les meilleures amis et je me confiais souvent à elle et vice-versa. Finalement elle était un peu comme mon double au féminin.

**« Ah, ne commencez pas, et s'il vous plaît, essayez d'être cool avec elle. » les prévins-je en restant assis au sol.**

**« Qu'insinues-tu par là ? Essaies-tu de nous dire que nous sommes de méchantes filles ? » bouda Ashley.**

**« Mais non. Je veux juste dire… Je sais que parfois vous pouvez être un peu curieuse et taquine, mais essayez juste de ne pas trop exagérer d'accord ? Nina n'est pas une fille comme les autres… Je veux dire… Elle a vécu pas mal de chose dans sa vie et… enfin évitez de lui parler de sa famille ou de son passé, d'accord ? » leur demandai-je avec un sourire triste.**

J'avais peur que les filles ou même les garçons veuillent en savoir plus sur elle et lui parlent de sa famille… Je voulais qu'elle passe une soirée pleine de fou rires et de vie, pas une soirée à se remémorer ses pires cauchemars… Je voulais tellement qu'elle soit heureuse… Je voulais tellement la rendre heureuse… Voir son sourire, l'entendre rire, était le plus beau des cadeaux pour moi… Je ne voulais plus jamais voir de larmes ravager son si beau visage… Tant qu'elle serait près de moi, je veillerais à faire de sa vie un éternel bonheur…

**« Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » s'étonna Kristen avec un air triste.**

Je leur racontai toute l'histoire, sachant que Nina ne m'en voudrait pas de lui épargner tout ça. Je savais que si les filles étaient au courant, elles s'évertueraient à faire de cette soirée une grande partie de rigolade. Elles furent comme moi choquées, et je pus même voir Kristen essuyer ses yeux en reniflant.

**« La pauvre… » s'exclama Ashley en soupirant.**

**« Ne t'en fais pas Rob, nous allons prendre soin d'elle ce soir, elle n'oubliera jamais cette soirée. » répliqua Nikki en venant me serrer dans ses bras.**

Ashley et Kristen se levèrent à leur tour et je me retrouvais étreint par mes trois meilleures amies. C'était ça l'amitié, nous étions toujours là les uns pour les autres. Et je savais que Nina allait être chouchoutée aussi, en particulier par les garçons qui avaient complètement fondu devant son magnifique sourire. Mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment leur en vouloir, car j'avais quand même craqué sur elle aussi en partie pour ça. Son sourire… Si tendre et naturelle… Un sourire qui cachait pourtant tellement de fragilité… Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle avait pu vivre autant de malheur en la voyant pour la première fois…

**« Bon, tu voulais que l'on t'aide pour quoi au faîte ? » me questionna Kristen en reprenant place sur le lit comme les autres filles.**

**« Ma chambre est dans un état pas possible… Et je dois sortir pour aller acheter un truc… Vous pourriez faire un peu de rangement pour moi ? J'ai peur d'effrayer Nina si je laisse ma chambre comme ça et vous connaissez mon horreur du mot rangement… » leur expliquai-je avec un regard de chien perdu.**

**« Aww, pauvre petit chou. Tu veux donc que nous préparions ton petit nid d'amour si je comprends bien. » ricana Ashley.**

**« Dites ça comme vous voulez, mais rendez-moi ce petit service, s'il vous plaît les filles. » les suppliai-je avec un sourire triste.**

Elles se mirent à rire avant de se lever.

**« Allez, passe tes clefs et file acheter un petit cadeau à ta chérie. » s'exclama Kristen en me tendant la main.**

**« Merci, merci, merci, merci. » sautillai-je en lui donnant mes clefs et en les enlaçant l'une après l'autre.**

**« Elle doit vraiment être spéciale cette fille, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi… hystérique. » s'esclaffa Nikki en levant les yeux au ciel.**

**« Elle l'est. » répliquai-je avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.**

Je m'éclipsai en leur lançant un dernier merci et interpellai John qui était assis au bar.

**« John, tu pourrais me déposer au HMV du centre ville ? » lui demandai-je en enfilant mes lunettes de soleil et ma capuche par-dessus ma casquette.**

**« Pas de problème Rob, c'est partie. » répliqua-t-il en se levant.**

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je réussis à entrer et sortir d'un magasin sans que personne ne me reconnaisse. Un vrai miracle qui ne se produisait pas assez souvent à mon goût. Malheureusement, sur le chemin du retour, nous fûmes pris dans un embouteillage. Je commençais à perdre patience dans la voiture et quand je regardai ma montre, je m'aperçus qu'il était déjà 20h. Et merde, en plus, il fallait que je sois à la bourre…

* * *

**Bon, ce chapitre comporte un peu moins d'action, mais les prochains seront plus actifs lol**

**Pour les curieux, voici la tenue de Nina :**

**L'ensemble = http[:]/www[.]postimage[.]org/image[.]php?v=gxpYbL0**

**La veste = http[:]/www[.]postimage[.]org/image[.]php?v=gxpYef9**

**Comme toujours, une review = un teaser**

**Voilà, je vous dis passez un bon week-end et une bonne semaine !**

**A samedi prochain !**

**Bisous**

**Letty**


	11. I Wanna Be Your Confident

_**Coucou tout le monde :)**_

_**Comment allez-vous ?  
**_

_**Bon, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre qui accueille un nouveau POV, mais qui est-ce ? Ah ah !**_

_**Réponse dans la suite :P**_

_**Comme toujours, merci à Aliiice, leti60, magicvanille, nini88, Yumie76, SoSweetSoCrazy, fan-par-hasard21 et **__**TwilightAddictCindy**_ _**pour vos reviews !**_

_**Je pensais avoir un peu plus de lecteurs après les vacances mais ce n'est pas le cas... :(**_

_**Mais bon, allez, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre et je vous donne rendez-vous en bas de la page !**_

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

**11. I Wanna ****Be Your Confident**

**POV Nina**

J'arrivai enfin devant l'hôtel et me garai sur le parking le plus proche avant de marcher un peu pour atteindre l'entrée principale. Cet hôtel était des plus luxueux, j'avais rarement, voir quasiment jamais, mis les pieds dans ce genre d'endroit. Je devais avouer que les strass et paillettes ne m'avaient jamais vraiment attirés. Je n'avais jamais voulu devenir chanteuse ou actrice comme beaucoup de mes camarades de classes. Non… Moi, j'avais un seul rêve : être heureuse… La seule passion qui m'avait toujours suivis et qui me suivait encore était la danse, j'en faisais depuis l'âge de 3 ans et j'avais vraiment essayé tous les styles : pop-rock, samba, salsa, danse orientale, rock acrobatique, tango… Jusqu'à trouver mon bonheur dans ''cette danse'', celle qui ne m'avait plus jamais quitté depuis maintenant 5 ans et que je me faisais un éternel plaisir de pratiquer tous les weekends.

**« Hey Nina. » **

Je me retournai surprise pour faire face à Jackson qui me regardait avec un sourire ravageur. Ce mec avait un charme fou, avec son petit sourire rieur et son regard transperçant.

**« Salut. » lançai-je en souriant à mon tour.**

**« Rob m'a demandé de t'accueillir, il est bloqué dans un embouteillage. » ricana-t-il.**

**« Vraiment ? Mais, je l'ai déposé ici pourtant, il s'est sauvé ? » m'étonnai-je.**

**« Il avait un truc à acheter en ville, je crois. Enfin, ne t'en fais pas, il est toujours aussi mal organisé. Il fait toujours tout à la dernière minute. » ricana-t-il.**

**« Merci de me prévenir alors. » lui répliquai-je en riant à mon tour.**

Il resta quelques instants à me regarder de haut en bas en étant loin d'être discret. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'étouffer un rire. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre de regard sur moi… Enfin… Peut-être au travail… Mais disons que je n'y prêtais pas attention… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Voir des hommes aussi charmant, je ne peux pas dire le contraire, comme Jackson, Taylor ou Kellan me regardaient de cette façon… Je devais dire que cela me faisait plaisir finalement… Sans parler de Rob qui me faisait vivre les moments les plus agréables de ma vie depuis que je l'avais rencontré… Je me sentais tellement bien depuis quelques jours que je me demandais combien de temps tout ça allait durer… N'ayant connu que les larmes, j'avais cette drôle d'impression que quelqu'un me reprendrait mon bonheur encore une fois…

**« Nina ? » **

Je sortis de mes pensées et regardai vers Jackson qui me souriait.

**« Excuse-moi. Tu disais ? » lui demandai-je en essayant de revenir dans la conversation.**

**« Je te demandais si tu voulais boire quelque chose ou si tu préférais monter en attendant les autres. » me questionna-t-il.**

**« Comme tu veux. Personnellement, je n'ai pas soif pour le moment, donc on peut monter, cela ne me dérange pas. » lui répondis-je en souriant.**

**« Ok, c'est partie alors. Honneur aux demoiselles. » lança-t-il en faisant une sorte de révérence pour me laisser passer.**

Je passai devant lui en souriant alors que nous nous dirigions vers l'ascenseur. Et en plus, il était galant, tout pour plaire ce gars.

**« Les autres ne vont pas tarder à nous rejoindre, je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi Rob t'a dit de venir à 20h. » s'exclama-t-il en appuyant sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur.**

**« Comment ça ? » m'étonnai-je.**

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et nous nous y engouffrions.

**« Rob t'a bien dit de venir pour 20 heures, n'est-ce pas ? » me questionna-t-il en appuyant sur le bouton 15.**

**« Oui, effectivement. Pourquoi ? Je suis en retard ? » m'inquiétai-je.**

**« Non, au contraire. Nous nous étions donnés rendez-vous à 21 heures. » se mit-il à rire.**

**« Non ? Tu es sérieux ? » m'interloquai-je en le regardant.**

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Pourquoi m'aurait-il fait venir une heure avant ? Jackson me regardait avec un sourire en coin avant d'éclater de rire.

**« J'ai comme l'impression qu'il avait un plan en tête avant notre petite réunion. » s'esclaffa-t-il alors que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un long couloir.**

**« Et tu trouves ça drôle en plus. » répliquai-je en secouant la tête.**

**« Oh que oui. Mais tu lui fais quoi pour qu'il soit dans un tel état de… demande ? » se renseigna-t-il sans pouvoir cesser de rire.**

Je secouai la tête en sortant de l'ascenseur. Je sens que Monsieur le British allait devoir me donner des explications tout à l'heure… Qu'avait-il encore en tête celui là ? Il croyait vraiment que j'allais oublier son coup foireux de tout à l'heure et me jeter à son cou ? C'était vraiment mal me connaître ça… D'ailleurs, je comptais bien repartir le plus vite possible après cette petite réunion pour le faire encore plus longtemps mariner…

Nous avançâmes jusqu'à une porte et Jackson sortit un pass pour déverrouiller celle-ci, avant de me faire entrer la première. Je me retrouvais dans une chambre d'hôtel plutôt simple, avec un grand lit dans le fond à droite, un canapé de chaque côté de la fenêtre qui menait sur le balcon et un bureau dans le fond à gauche. Il y avait une porte dans le coin gauche et une dans le coin droit. Il y avait aussi un frigo et une petite armoire à gauche du lit, un clavier sur pied posé juste devant l'armoire à droite du même lit et une guitare posé sur le bout de celui-ci.

**« Assieds-toi, fais comme chez toi, tu veux boire quelque chose ? » me demanda-t-il en avançant vers le frigo.**

**« Pas pour le moment, merci. » lui répondis-je en avançant vers le clavier, glissant mes doigts le long des touches.**

J'avais toujours adoré cet instrument, mon frère m'avait appris à en jouer quand j'avais 6 ans et je n'avais jamais cessé de rejouer mes chansons préférées pendant des années. Mais depuis sa mort, je n'avais plus jamais rejoué une seule fois…

**« Tu joues aussi ? » me lança Jackson en s'approchant de moi avec un coca dans les mains.**

**« Non… Enfin, oui… Mais il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas joué. Dis tu me joueras quelque chose tout à l'heure ? » lui demandai-je pour détourner la conversation.**

**« Bien sûr. » me répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.**

**« Tu sais, tu es vraiment épatant sur scène. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sais jouer d'autant d'instruments. » lui fis-je remarquer en lui souriant à mon tour.**

**« Tu m'as vu sur scène ? » s'étonna-t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit, me faisant face.**

**« J'ai assisté à un show des 100 Monkeys au ''Harlow's'' à Sacramento. Le 20 janvier 2010 pour être exact. » lui avouai-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.**

C'était mon frère qui m'avait offert la place pour mon anniversaire et j'avais vraiment apprécié le show. J'aimais beaucoup la voix, le talent et le charisme de Jackson sur scène. Il paraissait tellement dans son élément.

**« Vraiment ? C'est bizarre que je n'aie pas remarqué une aussi jolie fille que toi ce jour-là. » me lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin.**

**« Normal, j'étais au fond de la salle. » lui répliquai-je en lui tirant la langue.**

**« Non, mais sérieux, ça me touche que tu aimes ce que je fais. Il faudra que tu viennes à notre prochain concert, tu seras mon invité privilégiée. » s'enthousiasma-t-il.**

**« Ça sera avec plaisir. C'est quand votre prochaine tournée ? » m'intéressai-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui.**

**« Après la fin du tournage. Nous allons peut-être aller faire un tour dans quelques villes d'Europe aussi. J'ai vraiment hâte de repartir. Même si j'adore mon métier d'acteur, je me sens tellement moi sur scène. C'est vraiment la chose que j'aime le plus faire, chanter, jouer, voir la réaction du public, les fans qui chantent avec nous, c'est tellement vivifiant comme sensation. » me raconta-t-il avec un visage tellement heureux.**

J'étais étonnée par son aisance à me raconter tout ça, à faire parler ses sentiments alors que nous ne nous connaissions pas. Il semblait tellement à l'aise avec moi.

* * *

**POV Jackson**

Quand Rob m'avait envoyé un message pour m'expliquer qu'il était coincé dans un embouteillage et qu'il voulait que je m'occupe de Nina, j'avais eu un peu peur je dois dire. Je ne la connaissais pas vraiment et elle avait l'air assez timide comme fille. Mais quand je l'avais vu à la réception, j'avais eu un peu de mal à garder ma concentration. Mais où diable Rob avait-il pu trouver une fille aussi séduisante ? Elle n'était pas juste jolie et c'est tout. Non, elle était belle, avec un sourire et un regard qui effaçait tout sur son passage. Plus qu'une simple jolie fille, elle avait un charisme qui faisait qu'on l'a remarqué à coup sûr. Et quand elle ouvrait la bouche, ce n'était pas pour dire des niaiseries. Elle était intelligente et pleine de culture, et même si je ne la connaissais que depuis quelques heures, je savais que cette fille était à part… Et je savais que Rob était vraiment tombé plus que sous son charme… Dommage que je n'eus pas la chance de la rencontrer le premier…

Quand elle m'expliqua qu'elle aimait ma musique et qu'elle était venue me voir en concert, je ne pus réprimer ma joie. Si en plus, elle aimait ma musique, nous allions vraiment bien nous entendre. Et, bizarrement, je sentais que les filles allaient l'adorer. Nina était une fille simple, naturelle, agréable, qui ne cherchait vraiment pas à attirer l'attention. Finalement, elle ressemblait un peu à Kristen sur certains points, et j'étais sûr que ces deux là allaient devenir les meilleures amies du monde.

J'étais maintenant là, avec une merveille assise à mes côtés, racontant et dévoilant librement mes sentiments et mes sensations de musiciens. Je n'avais jamais parlé aussi librement et avec autant de confiance à quelqu'un que je ne connaissais quasiment pas. Elle devait être entrain de me prendre pour un dingue de lui raconter tout ça.

**« C'est assez libérateur de faire de la musique je trouve. Je veux dire, quand je me mettais devant mon clavier pour jouer, je me sentais libérée de tout. Je disparaissais un peu dans un autre monde. C'est assez dur à expliquer en faite, je pense que seuls les passionnés peuvent se comprendre sur ce point là, sur ce qu'ils ressentent, ce qu'ils vivent, les sensations qu'ils découvrent. Mon frère jouait dans un groupe aussi, et j'adorais monter sur scène avec lui, pas pour me faire acclamer, personnellement la gloire de m'intéresse pas du tout, mais juste pour partager et échanger avec les gens passionnés dans le public qui arrivaient à ressentir la musique au plus profond d'eux. Comme si elle était une sorte d'oxygène qui pénétrait en nous pour nous permettre de mieux se sentir. » s'exclama-t-elle soudain avec un léger sourire.**

Nous étions vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde… Plus je lui parlais et plus j'aimais cette fille.

**« Oui, comme un besoin vital, quelque chose qui nous remonte le moral ou nous rend plus fort. Ton frère joue dans un groupe ? Ils font quoi comme musique ? » m'intéressai-je.**

Elle me regarda quelques secondes et détourna la tête, mais je pus quand même apercevoir une vague de douleur et de tristesse envahir son regard.

**« Il jouait… C'était essentiellement du pop-rock et du jazz… » me répondit-elle avec une voie étouffée.**

Je posai ma main sur son épaule dans un geste rassurant. Pourquoi était-elle devenue aussi triste en si peu de temps ?

**« Nina, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » m'inquiétai-je.**

Elle se tourna vers moi et je pus voir des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit pour la faire pleurer ?

**« Hey, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma puce ? » lui demandai-je en attrapant ses mains entre les miennes.**

**« Laisse, ce n'est pas grave. » sanglota-t-elle en baissant les yeux.**

**« Je… je suis désolé si j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a blessé. Tu es sûre que ça va ? » me souciai-je en passant ma main sous son menton pour la forcer à me regarder.**

Elle soutint mon regard avant de fermer les yeux en ravalant. J'essuyai doucement les larmes qui submergeaient son si beau visage, sentant ses mains trembler contre la mienne.

**« Je… Excuse-moi… Ce n'est pas de ta faute… C'est… »**

Sa voix n'était plus que des gémissements et elle commençait à suffoquer tant sa peine était lourde.

**« Chut, calme-toi, ça va aller… » murmurai-je en passant mon bras autour de son épaule et en la tirant légèrement vers moi.**

Elle hésita quelques instants avant de finalement enfouir son visage au creux de mon épaule, pleurant à chaude larmes. Je frottai affectueusement son dos alors que mon autre main caressait tendrement ses cheveux. Elle resta plusieurs minutes blottis contre moi alors que ses pleurs commençaient lentement à s'estomper. Puis elle redressa doucement la tête, en essuyant ses yeux du revers de la main.

**« Ça va mieux ? » lui demandai-je en repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.**

Elle opina de la tête en respirant de nouveau calmement. Je lui souris doucement avant de me lever pour aller lui chercher un verre d'eau et vint me rasseoir à ses côtés en lui tendant le verre.

**« Merci… » murmura-t-elle en buvant quelques gorgées.**

Elle posa son verre sur la table de chevet et me regarda en inspirant profondément.

**« J'ai perdu mon frère… il y a 6 mois… J'ai… C'était la seule famille qu'il me restait avec ma grand-mère, ayant perdu mes parents quand je n'avais que 15 ans… C'est… C'est tellement dur d'en parler… Je n'ai ni chanté, ni touché un clavier depuis sa mort… Je n'arrive même plus à écouter ses chansons… Je me sens tellement perdue sans lui… »**

Je restai sans voix… Je ne savais même pas quoi dire… Je me sentais tellement impuissant face à ça… C'était tellement injuste…

**« Je… Je suis désolé… Je n'aurais pas du aborder ce sujet… Excuse-moi… » bredouillai-je.**

**« Arrête, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir… Il va falloir que je m'habitue à ce genre de question… Tu n'y es pour rien, je t'assure… » me rassura-t-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne avec un léger sourire.**

**« Et puis… Tu es vraiment adorable avec moi… Je te remercie d'avoir réagis comme tu l'as fais… Cela me touche vraiment, crois-moi… » ajouta-t-elle.**

Je lui souris à mon tour en portant sa main jusqu'à mes lèvres pour y déposer un doux baiser. Un sourire plus franc s'afficha sur ses lèvres et elle fit glisser ses doigts le long de ma joue avec tendresse. Je la pris doucement dans mes bras de nouveau et elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou en appuyant sa tête contre mon épaule. Je venais de me trouver une amie précieuse… Quelqu'un frappa à la porte au même instant et nous vîmes Rob faire son entrée. Ses yeux se posèrent directement sur nous, alors que Nina s'éloignait de moi en essuyant les dernières larmes sur son visage.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » s'exclama Rob en me dévisageant d'un regard noir.**

Merde, j'avais comme l'impression qu'il était entrain de se faire de fausse idée sur ce qui venait de se passer…

* * *

**_Alors, alors ?_**

**_Vous attendiez-vous à Jackson ou pas ?_**

**_Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez aimé et si c'est le cas, laissez-moi une petite review *puppyface*_**

**_Une review = un teaser (et un petit mot de ma part, c'est bien aussi ça, non ?)_**

**_Allez, bon dimanche et à samedi prochain !_**

**_Bisous !_**

**_Letty_**


	12. I Wanna Be The Only One

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde !_**

**_Comment allez-vous ?_**

**_Bien j'espère ?_**

**_Alors beaucoup d'entre vous se sont demandés _**

**_comment Rob allait-il bien pouvoir réagir, _**

**_et bien vous allez tout savoir dans ce chapitre !_**

**_Je tiens comme toujours à remercier leti60, magicvanille, TwilightAddictCindy, _**

**_Aliiice, ely142, SoSweetySoCrazy, oliveronica cullen massen, _**

**_fan-par-hasard21 et nini88 pour vos reviews et votre soutien !_**

**_Réponse à ma revieuweuse sans compte :_**

**_*Alex = Merci beaucoup :) J'espère que la suite te plaira autant :)  
_**

**_Je vous laisse donc avec ce nouveau chapitre, on se retrouve en bas ;)_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**12. I Wanna Be The Only One**

**POV Rob**

Je me pressai de remonter les étages qui me séparaient de la chambre de Jackson. Il était plus de 21 heures et ils devaient très certainement tous m'attendre. J'avais un peu la rage de ne pas avoir pu présenter Nina moi-même aux filles. Saleté d'embouteillage… J'arrivai enfin au 15éme étage et me précipitai dans ma chambre pour aller déposer les 2 DVD que j'avais achetés pour Nina. Je fus ébahi quand je rentrai enfin dans ma chambre : elle était nette du sol au plafond, mon lit était fait, mes vêtements rangés correctement dans l'armoire, plus rien ne traînait nulle part. Les filles avaient même rempli mon frigo avec des bouteilles de coca light, une bouteille de champagne, et un assortiment de mini-pâtisseries, et avaient disposé sur le bureau deux flutes à champagne et deux assiettes avec un petit mot :

''_Voilà mon cher, tu nous dois un service à chacune d'entre nous maintenant, mais amuse-toi bien quand même ce soir.''_

Ah, qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans elle… Je planquai les DVD dans mon armoire avant de me changer pour enfiler un jean et une chemise propre. Je ressortis et fermai ma porte avant de me diriger vers celle de Jackson. Bizarrement tout me semblait bien calme pour une fois… Je frappai légèrement à la porte avant d'entrer. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour quand je surpris Nina blottie dans les bras de Jackson. MA NINA dans les bras de Jackson ! Mais c'était quoi ce bordel ? Nina se recula de Jackson, elle avait les yeux rouges et quelques larmes au coin des yeux.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » m'exclamai-je en dévisageant Jackson.**

Qu'est-ce que ma Nina faisait dans ses bras ? Et pourquoi avait-elle pleuré ? Si je ne me retenais pas, j'irais de ce pas foutre mon poing dans la gueule à ce connard que je croyais mon ami…

**« Rob, calme-toi. Qu'es-tu entrain de t'imaginer ? » soupira Nina en se levant pour venir vers moi.**

**« Que veux-tu que je m'imagines en trouvant ma petite amie blottie dans les bras dans un autre homme ? Tu peux me le dire ? Qu'elle joue aux cartes peut-être ? » m'énervai-je en serrant mes poings de colère.**

En plus c'était moi le con dans l'histoire… C'était juste moi qui m'imaginais des trucs… Ben voyons…

**« Arrête ça tout de suite ! Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça ! Jackson a juste voulu être gentil avec moi, alors arrête de t'énerver pour rien ! » me répliqua-t-elle en me foudroyant du regard.**

**« Il a voulu être gentil, non mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. Tu trouves qu'un mec qui te plote fait ça juste par pure gentillesse ? Non mais ouvre les yeux ma grande ! » rétorquai-je avec un sourire ironique.**

**« Vas te faire foutre ! Ouvre les yeux toi-même, tout les mecs ne pensent pas qu'avec leur bite comme toi ! » **

Je restai sur le cul devant sa façon de me parler…

**« Je vais vous laisser… » lança Jackson en se levant pour aller vers la porte.**

Je le retins par le bras et lui fis face.

**« Écoute Rob, je n'ai jamais voulu te piquer ta copine. Je ne suis pas un salaud et tu devrais essayer de te calmer et d'avoir un peu confiance en elle si tu ne veux pas la perdre. Je serai toujours là pour elle, mais seulement en tant qu'ami, rien de plus. Alors, ne vois pas en moi l'ennemi que je ne suis pas tout ça parce que tu n'arrives pas à t'avouer que tu as peur. »**

Il repoussa mon bras et sortit de la chambre refermant la porte derrière lui. Mais que m'arrivait-il ? Je me tournai pour voir Nina face à moi, les yeux emplis de larmes malgré l'air froid qu'elle arborait sur son si doux visage.

**« Je… »**

**« Tu aurais pu juste attendre que l'on t'explique avant de te mettre dans cet état. On a juste parlé en attendant ton retour, et il a abordé un sujet encore trop douloureux pour moi… Et j'ai craqué… Il a juste voulu me réconforter comme le fait un ami. » m'expliqua-t-elle en me fixant sans bouger.**

**« Ton frère ? » lui demandai-je tout penaud.**

Elle confirma de la tête avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit. Et merde… Qu'est qui m'avait pris ? Peut-être que finalement Jackson avait raison… J'avais tellement peur de la perdre que je voyais le mal là où il n'y en avait pas… J'allai m'asseoir à ses côtés et enfouis ma tête entre mes mains en soupirant.

**« Excuse-moi… Je… Je suis désolé… Jackson a certainement raison… » soufflai-je.**

Je sentis sa main se poser sur mon cou qu'elle massait délicatement.

**« A quel sujet ? » me demanda-t-elle.**

Je redressai la tête et me tournai vers elle pour la regarder.

**« J'ai tellement peur que tu disparaisses, que tu trouves mieux que moi, ou que simplement tu te lasses de moi, que je vois le danger partout… Mais… Je tiens tellement à toi Nina… C'est… C'est plus fort que moi… Je ne supporte pas de voir un autre homme te toucher ou même simplement te regarder… Je… Je suis tellement ridicule… » soupirai-je en plongeant de nouveau ma tête entre mes mains.**

Elle passa sa main autour de mon épaule et posa ses lèvres dans mon cou avec douceur.

**« Tu n'es pas ridicule Rob… Je peux même dire que ça me touche que tu sois un peu jaloux… Mais, tu n'as pas à l'être, car tu es le seul et unique homme qui… » **

Elle soupira et glissa sa main dans mes cheveux en se redressant. Je me redressai à mon tour et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Elle continua de doucement cajoler ma chevelure en me fixant intensément.

**« Je t'aime… Et même si cela ne suffit pas à calmer tes peurs, sache que tu es le seul depuis mes 25 années sur terre qui ait réussi à me faire perdre le contrôle de mes sentiments… J'ai toujours essayé de me protéger de tout, mais avec toi, je me sens bien, en sécurité et tu es le seul qui puisse me faire ressentir ce genre de chose… » m'avoua-t-elle.**

**« Je ne te veux que pour moi… Je veux être le seul à pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras… Le seul à pouvoir te consoler, te protéger, te toucher, t'embrasser… Mais je te promets d'essayer de ne pas trop t'étouffer… J'ai confiance en toi… et en Jackson… » lui confiai-je à mon tour, essayant de me convaincre de la dernière partie de ma phrase.**

**« Jackson est quelqu'un de bien, mais il ne m'attire pas, crois-moi. Il est juste un très bon ami, rien de plus. Tu n'as pas à être jaloux des autres hommes, tu n'as rien à leur envier, tu es mon idéal Rob, l'homme parfait pour moi, avec tes qualités et tes défauts. Je t'aime pour celui que tu es, alors ne change surtout pas. » me répliqua-t-elle en posant ses mains sur mes joues.**

**« Et je suis à toi et uniquement à toi. » ajouta-t-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire contre ses lèvres alors que mon cœur se mit à battre deux fois plus vite. Je voulais qu'elle soit à moi et uniquement à moi. Mais j'allais quand même essayer de ne plus m'emporter de cette façon, je me devais de lui faire confiance si je voulais que notre histoire dure le plus longtemps possible. Nos bouches se séparèrent et je soupirai de soulagement en la regardant amoureusement. C'est à ce moment là que mon regard s'attarda sur sa tenue et que je fus stupéfait de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant. Elle était habillée tout en jean et cela lui allait merveilleusement bien. Je me levai du lit et lui pris la main pour qu'elle fasse de même avant de la faire tourner sur elle-même.

**« Rob, à quoi tu joues ? » s'exclama-t-elle en riant.**

**« Tu es… Wow… Tu es magnifique comme ça… » m'extasiai-je en l'attirant doucement contre moi.**

Elle me sourit timidement en baissant les yeux alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte rosie.

**« Hey, ne sois pas gênée ma puce, tu es la plus jolie fille que je n'ai jamais eu la chance de rencontrer. Et crois-moi, je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. » lui affirmai-je en soupirant légèrement.**

**« J'adore quand tu es jaloux… Enfin, je veux dire, ce regard que tu as sur moi… c'est comme si… Enfin bref, j'aime beaucoup ton côté protecteur, mais pas n'en profite pas pour autant… Et puis, pourquoi être jaloux quand on est aussi séduisant que toi ? » **

Cette fille allait causer ma perte… Plus j'apprenais à la connaître et plus je me disais que je ne devais surtout pas la laisser partir… J'avais une chance incroyable de l'avoir rencontrée et même si je devais avoir l'air d'un dingue de ressentir ce genre de chose après quelques jours de romance, et bien j'aimais être dingue dans ces cas-là…

**« Tu devrais aller t'excuser auprès de Jackson. Je sais que vous êtes de très bon amis, et je ne veux pas être la raison de vos disputes. » me fit-elle avec un petit sourire triste.**

**« Je vais y aller, Jackson est un mec bien, et je culpabilise d'avoir douté de lui autant que je culpabilise d'avoir douté de toi. Je suis désolé mon ange, je te promets que cela ne se reproduira pas. » lui confirmai-je en la serrant dans mes bras, posant des baisers sur le dessus de sa tête.**

**« J'y compte bien aussi, sinon je te jure que je te passe par la fenêtre. » répliqua-t-elle en riant.**

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois avant d'aller vers la porte. Jackson était dans le couloir, appuyé contre le mur. Il me regarda en me voyant arriver mais ne bougea pas. Je m'approchai de lui et lui tendis la main.

**« On oublie ça ? Je suis désolé, vraiment. Je n'aurais pas du réagir de cette façon. Je… Je suis jaloux, j'avoue… Jaloux de toutes les personnes qui peuvent l'approcher, en particulier les mecs. Mais je sais aussi que je peux avoir confiance en elle… et en toi… Je te présente mes excuses… » **

**« Tu sais Rob, si j'étais à ta place, je pense que j'aurais réagis de la même façon. Cette fille est vraiment étonnante. Je crois que tu as vraiment trouvé une perle rare. Alors, je peux comprendre que tu sois aussi protecteur avec elle. Mais elle t'aime, autant que tu l'aimes, et ça crève les yeux. Alors reste zen, tu n'as rien à craindre, crois-moi. Et pour ma part, je ne touche jamais aux copines de mes amis. L'amitié c'est sacrée pour moi. » **

Il serra ma main avec un sourire avant de finalement me faire une accolade digne des supers potes. Je m'en voulais vraiment d'avoir réagi ainsi alors qu'il avait toujours été l'un de mes meilleurs amis depuis le début de toute cette folie.

**« Tu sais que tu as vraiment de la veine de toujours avoir les filles les plus jolies à tes pieds ? » me lança-t-il en riant.**

**« Tu peux me donner toutes les filles du monde, je m'en contrefiche, je ne veux qu'une seule fille et c'est Nina. » répliquai-je sans même y réfléchir. **

**« J'avais bien remarqué ça. Tu sais, je n'ai passé qu'une heure avec elle, mais je sais que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, vous êtes complémentaires tout en étant tellement semblables sur certains points. Et je m'en veux d'avoir abordé un sujet aussi sensible avec elle, je n'étais pas au courant pour son frère… » s'excusa-t-il avec un sourire triste.**

**« Je déteste la voir pleurer et souffrir. J'aurais tellement aimé être là quand elle a vécu toutes ses épreuves. Elle ne méritait tellement pas tout ça. Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, elle ne souffrira plus jamais, je vais la protéger de tout ça. » lui confirmai-je, vraiment décidé à ne jamais laisser personne lui faire du mal.**

**« Et je m'engage à la protéger aussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme si j'avais l'impression de devoir protéger ma petite sœur. Pourtant, elle ne doit pas être beaucoup plus jeune que moi, si ? » m'avoua-t-il.**

Elle… Mais quel âge avait-elle au fait ? Mais comment avais-je pu oublier de lui demander une chose aussi importante ? Peut-être parce que finalement, cela n'avait aucune importance pour moi… Mais quand même…

**« Elle doit avoir 25 ans, je crois. » répondis-je un peu gêné.**

**« Tu crois ? Attends… Tu ne sais pas son âge ? Tu me fais marcher, avoue ? » s'étonna-t-il.**

**« Ben… c'est-à-dire que… je n'ai jamais abordé le sujet… je me souviens juste qu'elle a parlé de 25 ans une fois… mais…. Je ne sais même pas sa date de naissance… Oh non, je suis trop con ! Je ne sais même pas le jour de l'anniversaire de ma petite amie ! Quel imbécile ! » constatai-je en appuyant mon front contre le mur.**

Non, mais franchement là… Il n'y avait vraiment que moi pour omettre des détails de ce genre… Mais en même temps, quand j'étais avec elle, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur quelque chose, j'avais toujours besoin de son contact, de sa peau contre la mienne, de ses lèvres contre les miennes… J'étais tellement devenu dépendant de son odeur et de sa douceur que j'en avais oublié les choses essentielles comme parler, apprendre à connaître sa vie, ses loisirs, son passé, les choses qu'elle aime, qu'elle déteste…

**« Je crois que pour le moment, tu es trop perturbé par son corps pour prêter attention au reste. » s'esclaffa Jackson alors que Kellan et Taylor sortaient de leur chambre respective.**

**« Hey, mais c'est le tombeur de ses dames, elle est où la beauté fatale ? » s'exclama Kellan en venant nous rejoindre.**

Je soupirai devant ses paroles… Même si j'étais irrémédiablement attiré par son corps, j'aimais tout d'elle… Et j'étais bien décidé à apprendre des choses sur elle dès maintenant…

**« Allez, descends de ton petit nuage Robbie, et présente-nous donc ta dulcinée. » s'exclama Ashley en arrivant bras-dessus bras dessous avec Kristen et Nikki.**

**« Arrête avec ce surnom s'il te plaît ! » râlai-je en avançant vers la chambre de Jackson qui était déjà entré.**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être susceptible ! » ricana Kellan en me tapant l'épaule.**

Je soupirai et entrai dans la chambre où m'attendait mon rayon de soleil. J'allai directement vers elle et enlaçai sa taille de mes bras en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. Je me sentais comme un bébé avec elle, j'avais toujours ce besoin irrépressible de me blottir contre elle, d'enfouir mon nez dans son cou, de m'enivrer de son odeur si délicate, de caresser sa peau délicatement parfumée, de sentir ses mains glisser dans mes cheveux, ses lèvres s'emparer des miennes avec fougue ou finesse…

**« Regardez-moi cette grande bricole qui fonce dans les bras de sa chérie pour avoir un câlin. Comme c'est mignon. » s'esclaffa Ashley.**

**« J'ai parfois l'impression d'avoir un grand enfant qui me colle aux fesses. » ricana Nina à son tour.**

Je relevai la tête pour la voir me regarder avec un sourire taquin. Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de murmurer à mon oreille, _''Mais je t'aime comme ça !''_

**« Alors tu nous la présente ou pas ta dulcinée. » s'impatienta Ashley.**

Je fis un clin d'œil à Nina avant de prendre sa main pour la faire approcher de tout le monde.

**« Les filles, je vous présente Nina. Nina, je te présente mes trois merdeuses. » lançai-je avec un air très sérieux.**

**« Les quoi ? Attends le british, notre vengeance sera terrible. Non, mais comment ils parlent de nous lui. N'importe quoi. » s'offusqua Kristen en s'approchant de Nina.**

**« Enchantée de te rencontrer enfin Nina. Et bienvenue dans notre petit clan. » s'exclama-t-elle en souriant avant de prendre Nina dans ses bras.**

Nina resta un peu abasourdi par l'attitude de Kristen, et je me doutais bien, mais si elle n'avait pas voulu m'en parler, qu'elle appréhendait un peu cette rencontre…

* * *

**_Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de la réaction de Rob ?_**

**_La soirée avec le cast commence et continuera dans le chapitre suivant !_**

**_J'attends vos réactions et vos reviews avec impatience (et vos idées aussi, pourquoi pas ? ;) )_**

**_Passez un bon dimanche et une bonne semaine !_**

**_A samedi prochain !_**

**_Bisous !_**

**_Letty_**

**_PS : un peu de pub, si vous vous débrouillez en anglais _**

**_et que vous voulez les dernières news, photos, vidéos, _**

**_des Twitter Backgrounds, icons, wallpapers... _**

**_sur la Saga Twilight et ses acteurs principaux, _**

**_vous pouvez visiter mon blog_**

_**http[:]/rpattzkstewtwilightaddict[.]blogspot[.]com/**_

**_(enlevez juste les crochets autour des points)_**


	13. I Wanna Stop To Cry

_**Coucou tout le monde :)**_

_**J'espère que vous allez bien ?**_

_**Beaucoup d'entre vous on trouvait la réaction de Rob un peu exagérée,**_

_**c'était le but recherché lol**_

_**Je voudrais remercier Aliiice, leti60, twilight007, nini88, fan-par-hasard21,**_

_**ely142, oliveronica cullen massen, magicvanille, TwilightAddictCindy et**_

_**SoSweetySoCrazy pour vos reviews.**_

_**Votre soutien m'aide à me dépasser pour écrire la suite, et croyez moi,**_

_**c'est trés important pour moi d'avoir le soutien de mes lectrices, alors encore merci :)**_

_**Bon, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre un peu triste, mais plein de tendresse,**_

_**Nina se lâche enfin...**_

_**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ;)**_

* * *

**13. I Wanna Stop To Cry**

**POV Nina**

Je pouvais dire que Rob était vraiment protecteur après avoir vu sa réaction face à Jackson… Même si cela me touchait forcément qu'il tienne autant à moi, j'avais quand même été un peu effrayé… C'était exactement le genre de chose que je voulais éviter… J'étais vraiment complètement perdue… Je ne voulais tellement pas qu'il s'attache à moi… Et en même temps, je sentais bien que j'étais entrain de devenir accro à lui… Il me faisait revivre, je me sentais heureuse et c'était tout ce que j'attendais depuis longtemps. Je n'avais pas besoin de dîner au restaurant, de cadeaux luxueux, ou de chose que veulent un grand nombre de filles… J'avais juste besoin de quelqu'un qui me prenne dans ses bras, qui me rassure, qui sache me comprendre et m'écouter. Je désirais juste passer des soirées devant la télé ou à écouter de la musique, je voulais aussi lui faire partager l'autre monde dans lequel je vivais… Cet autre monde qui m'avait permis de tenir depuis toutes ces années… Me verrait-il toujours de la même façon quand il découvrirait ce que je faisais de mes samedi soir ? Accepterait-il ce monde à part et la Nina qui était tellement différente de celle qu'il connaissait jusqu'à maintenant ? Certes, je ne faisais ça qu'une fois par semaine, mais je ne pourrais jamais m'en passer, c'était en moi, c'était comme le besoin de respirer, c'était une chose vitale pour moi…

Quand il était réapparu dans la pièce quelques secondes après Jackson, il s'était rué sur moi et s'était blottis dans mes bras comme un bébé. Ses mains tenaient fermement mes hanches et son nez était enfoui dans mon cou. Je trouvais son côté câlin vraiment attendrissant, il était très tactile et tendre. Il fallait toujours qu'il est un contact avec moi, soit en me tenant la main, soit en passant son bras autour de ma taille ou encore en posant des petits baisers sur mon épaule. Cet homme était un vrai cadeau pour moi. Les filles avaient l'air assez sympa au premier abord, mais j'avais encore cette appréhension vis-à-vis de Kristen… Ce fut malgré tout la première à s'approcher de moi quand Rob fit les présentations.

**« Enchantée de te rencontrer enfin Nina. Et bienvenue dans notre petit clan. » s'exclama-t-elle en souriant avant de me serrer brièvement dans ses bras.**

Je restai littéralement scotchée sur place… Je pouvais dire que j'étais vraiment loin de l'imaginer avoir ce genre de réactions… Je ne voulais pas dire par là que je la voyais comme une mégère froide et insociable… Loin de moi cette idée… Non, je la voyais surtout timide et réservée… Un peu comme moi finalement…

**« Nina, tu vas bien ? Je… Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise… A moins que… »**

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour m'observer avant de regarder vers Rob jusqu'à finalement rediriger son regard sur moi.

**« Ah non Nina, ne me dis pas que tu avais peur de moi ? » me lança-t-elle avec une moue de petite fille.**

Non, effectivement, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'être une fille méchante et je m'en voulais d'avoir eu peur, mais je sortais avec son ex, et mon histoire de même pas une semaine, ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec leur histoire de presque 3 ans…

**« Nina, mettons les choses au clair tout de suite pour éviter que ce genre de chose ne te tracasse plus longtemps : oui je suis sortie avec Rob, oui je l'ai aimé, mais notre histoire est terminée maintenant. Il est devenu mon meilleur ami, alors le principal pour moi est qu'il soit heureux et, à première vue, je ne sais pas si le mot ''heureux'' convient quand on voit le sourire qui illumine son visage. Je ne serais jamais ton ennemie, enfin, sauf si tu lui fais du mal, mais là je pense que tu n'auras pas que moi sur ton dos. »**

Elle finit son discours en riant avant de venir de nouveau me serrer dans ses bras. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa inconsciemment de mes lèvres alors que je lui rendais son étreinte amicale.

**« Alors ? Soulagée ? » me souffla Rob à l'oreille en posant un léger baiser sur ma joue.**

Je tournais ma tête pour lui sourire avant de reporter mon attention sur les filles. Nikki et Ashley me prirent dans leur bras à leur tour et cet accueil me fit vraiment chaud au cœur. Ils étaient tous tellement adorable et chaleureux avec moi, je ne les remercierai jamais assez de m'accueillir comme ça, alors qu'ils ne connaissaient que de moi ce que Rob avait pu leur dire.

**« Nous voilà enfin à égalité avec les garçons, tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'est agaçant de toujours être en infériorité numérique. C'est toujours les garçons qui gagnent quand on décide de faire quelque chose. » soupira Ashley en me prenant par le bras pour aller s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils.**

**« Et voilà Rob, tu peux dire adieu à ta petite amie, Ashley va se l'accaparer pour les sorties shopping, cinéma, et plus encore. » ricana Jackson en tapotant sur l'épaule de Rob.**

**« N'importe quoi, je n'accapare personne moi. J'adore ton ensemble Nina, tu l'as acheté où ? » me demanda-t-elle.**

**« Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dis. » ajouta Jackson en levant les yeux au ciel.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en les voyant se chamailler comme ça. Ils étaient tous comme une petite famille et je me sentais à l'aise avec eux. Les filles et moi commençâmes à parler vêtements pendant que les garçons parlaient musique en sirotant une bière. Enfin sauf Taylor qui buvait un coca. Sérieux le jeune homme.

**« Bon alors, qui commence à nous jouer un truc ? » s'exclama Kellan en se frottant les mains.**

**« Jackson, tu m'as promis que tu me jouerais quelque chose » lui rappelai-je en le regardant avec des yeux de cocker.**

**« Je le sais et je tiens toujours mes promesses. » répliqua-t-il en attrapant sa guitare.**

Il s'assit sur le bout du lit et me fit signe de venir à côté de lui. Je regardai vers Rob qui me fit un sourire en acquiesçant. Je pris donc place à ses côtés et observai ses doigts glisser sur les cordes. Il me regarda avec un sourire de charmeur avant de commencer à chanter.

'' _Time, it needs time,__ to win back your love again,  
I will be there, I will be there.  
Love, only love, can bring back your love someday,  
I will be there, I will be there._

_I'll fight, babe I'll fight, to win back your love again,  
I will be there, I will be there.  
Love, only love, can break down the wall someday,  
I will be there, I will be there._

_If we'd go again, all the way from the start.  
I would try to change, the things that killed our love.  
Your pride has built a wall, so strong, that I can't get through.  
Is there really no chance, to start once again._

_I'm loving you._

_Try, baby try, to trust in my love again,  
I will be there, I will be there.  
Love, our love, just shouldn't be thrown away,  
I will be there, I will be there._

_If we'd go again, all the way from the start.  
I would try to change, the things that killed our love.  
Your pride has built a wall, so strong, that I can't get through.  
Is there really no chance, to start once again._

_If we'd go again, all the way from the start.  
I would try to change, the things that killed our love.  
Yes, I've hurt your pride, and I know, what you've been through.  
You should give me a chance, this can't be the end,  
I'm still loving you…  
I'm still loving you…_

_I need your love.__  
__I'm still loving you…  
I'm still loving you…_

_I'm still loving you…  
I'm still loving you…__''_

_**-''Still Loving You'' by Scorpion-**_

Je restai quelques instants perdu dans son regard avant de doucement poser un baiser sur sa joue.

**« Merci. » chuchotai-je en lui souriant.**

**« Tout le plaisir était pour moi. » répliqua-t-il en me tendant sa guitare.**

Je restai un peu étonnée quelques instants, mon regard passant de sa guitare à lui et vice-versa.

**« A toi. » me fit-il avec un sourire en coin.**

**« Non, non. Je ne sais pas faire ça moi. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas jouer de guitare. » répliquai-je aussitôt en me levant comme pour me sauver de ce mauvais plan.**

**« D'accord, alors prend le clavier, je sais que tu sais en faire. » continua-t-il en posant sa guitare sur le lit et en se levant pour mettre en route son clavier.**

**« Non. Je… Non, je ne peux pas… » soupirai-je en ravalant.**

Rob s'approcha de moi et me prit doucement dans ses bras.

**« Tu peux le faire mon ange, Jackson m'a expliqué, fais-le pour ton frère, je suis sûr qu'il aimerait t'entendre et qu'il ne voudrait pas que tu bloques comme ça. » me murmura-t-il à l'oreille en caressant doucement mes cheveux.**

J'enfouis ma tête contre son torse, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas fondre en larmes encore une fois. Peut-être avait-il raison… Peut-être était-ce le moyen de me libérer… Peter avait toujours voulu que je devienne chanteuse, il voulait même que je rejoigne son groupe, mais mon autre passion était trop importante et je n'avais pas voulu l'abandonner… Chanter était plus un plaisir qu'une réelle passion… Je pouvais au moins essayer… Je me décollai de Rob et le regardai quelques instants. Il caressa doucement ma joue et déposa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres.

**« Vas-y ma puce, lâche-toi. » me fit-il en souriant.**

Je lui souris à mon tour et m'en allai rejoindre Jackson derrière le clavier. Il me montra rapidement comment il fonctionnait, mais finalement, je n'avais quasiment rien oublié. Il me fit un clin d'œil avant d'aller s'asseoir avec les autres. Je regardai les touches quelques instants, avant de laisser mes doigts vagabondaient sur celles-ci. J'inspirai un bon coup et me décida à débuter cette chanson qui serait de loin le message le plus fort que je pouvais envoyer à Peter.

''_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears,  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave,  
Your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone._

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real,  
There's just too much that time cannot erase._

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears,  
And I held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have all, of me…_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light,  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind.  
Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams,  
Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me._

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real,  
There's just too much that time cannot erase._

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears,  
And I held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have all, of me…_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along._

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears,  
And I held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have all, of me…_

_Me..._

_Me…''_

_**-''My Immortal'' by Evanescence''-**_

Mes dernières notes laissèrent place à un silence de plomb. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivaient sur moi et mes larmes ne cessaient de couler sur mes joues. Je croisai le regard des filles qui étaient quasiment en larmes aussi et les visages attristés des garçons. Rob se leva et vint me rejoindre, me prenant tendrement dans ses bras. Je me blottis contre lui, essayant de calmer mes larmes. Je me sentais tellement embarrassé d'avoir craqué comme ça devant tout le monde… Mais pourquoi était-ce si dur d'oublier ? Oublier… comment je pourrais oublier mon frère… Mais je voulais essayer de continuer ma vie, sans m'effondrer à chaque fois qu'une chose me faisait penser à lui… Je voulais sourire à tous ces bons souvenirs que j'avais avec lui…

**« Bois un peu Nina, je pense que ça te fera du bien. » m'interpella Kristen en me tendant un verre d'eau.**

**« Ben oui, vas-y Kristen, va nous la saouler aussi. » s'exclama Kellan en levant les yeux au ciel.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à sa réflexion ce qui me valut un grand sourire de sa part.

**« Regarde, pas besoin d'alcool pour faire passer les larmes, Kellan est là pour faire sourire les belles demoiselles. » se vanta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.**

Je pris le verre que me tendait Kristen et m'assis à côté d'Ashley. Rob restait à mes côtés, sa main caressant doucement mon dos dans un geste rassurant.

**« Tu vas mieux ? » me demanda Ashley avec un petit air triste.**

**« Oui… Je… Je pense que je vous dois une explication… » soufflai-je en baissant les yeux.**

**« Tu ne nous dois rien du tout Nina, si tu ne veux pas nous expliquer, tu en as tout à fait le droit. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. » me coupa Nikki.**

**« Merci. Vous êtes tellement adorable avec moi. C'est justement pour cette raison que je vais vous dire pourquoi j'ai eu cette réaction. » leur affirmai-je en respirant un bon coup.**

Rob resserra son bras autour de moi et posa un baiser sur ma joue. Je me mis donc à leur expliquer les pertes que j'avais vécues, essayant de retenir mes larmes. Ils m'écoutaient attentivement et le fait d'être épaulés et soutenus de cette façon par des personnes qui me connaissaient à peine me fit vraiment beaucoup de bien. J'eus le droit à la fin de mon récit à un câlin de chacun, et pour la première fois depuis toujours, j'avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma place…

**« Bon, maintenant je voudrais ma chanson. » m'exclamai-je en me tournant vers Rob.**

**

* * *

**

_**Et voilà, alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**_

_**Laissez-moi une petite (ou grande) reviews pour me laisser vos avis :)**_

_**Comme toujours une review = un teaser !**_

_**Passez un excellent week-end et une agréable semaine !**_

_**A samedi prochain !**_

_**Bisous !**_

_**Letty**_


	14. I Wanna Be A Real Man

_**Hello hello les amies :)**_

_**Bon, je sais, je suis impardonnable pour ma journée de retard :(**_

_**J'ai eu pas mal de mauvais jours cette semaine, et j'ai pris un peu de retard sur le chapitre :(**_

_**Me pardonnerez-vous ? *regard de chien battu***_

_**Voici donc le chapitre 14 qui j'espère vous plaira autant :)**_

_**Comme toujours, un grand merci à SoSweetySoCrazy, Aliiice, magicvanille, Yumie76, TwilightAddictCindy,**_

_**fan-par-hasard21, nini88 et ely142 pour vos reviews !**_

_**Je ne vous embête pas plus avec mon bla-bla, bonne lecture !**_

_**On se retrouve en bas ;)**_

* * *

**14. I Wanna Be A Real Man**

**POV Kristen**

Je faisais aussi peur que ça ? Nina avait eu peur de moi… Je ne pensais pas avoir l'image d'une tigresse… J'avais voulu mettre les cartes sur table dés le départ pour ne pas rendre la soirée stressante pour elle. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je l'appréciais déjà. Rob avait beau avoir fait partie de ma vie pendant un moment, j'avais beau l'avoir aimé comme jamais je n'avais encore aimé quelqu'un, mais tout ça était désormais terminé. Nous étions restés les meilleurs amis du monde et je voulais juste le voir heureux. Et j'avais la certitude que Nina n'était pas avec lui pour lui faire du mal, bien au contraire. La façon dont Rob s'était blottis dans ses bras comme un bébé quand il l'avait rejoins dans la chambre de Jackson m'avait prouvé qu'il était vraiment fou amoureux d'elle. Ils allaient vraiment bien ensemble, Nina était discrète, timide, souriante, j'étais sûre que nous allions devenir de très bonnes amies. Quand elle nous avait raconté la perte de ses parents et de son frère, j'avais juste eu envie de la serrer fort dans mes bras, je m'étais sentie tellement démunie face à sa peine qu'elle essayait pudiquement de cacher, ses larmes qu'elle essayait de retenir. Les autres avaient comme moi un air triste sur le visage, la vie pouvait vraiment être injuste par moment…

* * *

**POV Robert**

Je lui avais tenu la main tout le long de son récit. Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais remercier assez mes amis pour l'avoir accueilli aussi chaleureusement. Tout le monde l'adorait et il ne pouvait en être autrement avec une fille comme elle. Je crois qu'elle avait ému tout le monde ce soir et j'avais vraiment découvert une autre partie d'elle quand elle avait réinterprété la chanson d'Evanescence, une chanson qui avait tellement de sens pour elle… Elle eut le droit à un câlin de tout le monde et cela me fit sourire de la voir entrer dans notre petite famille.

**« Bon, maintenant je voudrais ma chanson. » s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.**

Sa chanson ? J'avais du rater un épisode en route, non ? De quelle chanson parlait-elle ?

**« Moi ? » lui demandai-je étonné.**

**« Oui, toi. Je veux que tu me chantes quelque chose aussi. » me confirma-t-elle avec un sourire qui me fit fondre dés la première seconde.**

**« Tu veux que je te chantes quelque chose ? » répliquai-je un peu stupéfait.**

**« Je crois bien que c'est exactement ce qu'elle vient de te demander Rob. » ricana Kellan en me tapant l'épaule.**

Mais pourquoi ? Je n'étais pas chanteur moi… Enfin si… Mais c'était plus pour mon plaisir, pas pour faire des shows et encore moi me pavaner et faire le beau gosse… Enfin, face à un tel sourire, comment aurais-je pu refuser ?

**« D'accord, tu as une chanson en tête ou pas ? » l'interrogeai-je en attrapant la guitare et en m'asseyant sur le canapé.**

**« Hum… ****J'aimerais bien que tu me chantes ''I'm Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman'' de Britney Spears. » me répondit-elle avec un large sourire.**

Kellan se mit à rire aux éclats suivi par le reste de mes potes.

**« Je veux trop voir ça. » s'exclama Nikki en essayant de reprendre son souffle tellement elle riait.**

Elle était où la caméra cachée ? Parce que si ce n'était pas une blague, je préférais encore me promener nu dans les couloirs de l'hôtel… Pas que je n'aimais pas Britney… mais bon, faut pas non plus exagérer…

**« Ne fais pas cette tête Rob, je blaguais. » me rassura-t-elle en s'asseyant à mes côtés et en posant un baiser sur ma joue.**

Je soufflai de soulagement alors que les autres essayaient tant bien que mal de calmer leur fou rire. Ils étaient toujours les premiers pour me charrier…

**« Je te laisse le choix, je sais que tu sauras m'étonner. » continua-t-elle en appuyant sa tête contre mon épaule.**

Je déposai un baiser sur son front et commençai à gratter les cordes pour vérifier les accords, puis je finis par me lancer.

_''So you come to me, for rest in my heart,_

_Rest in my arms, it's all you want.  
I haven't seen you lately,  
But you still call me baby,  
What about my name?_

_So I stand to save your soul,  
Yes, I stand to save your soul,  
Before your too far gone,  
Before nothing can be done.  
When I should've lied and when I,  
When I should've tried and when I,  
When I had no fight in me and,  
The whole world was screaming,  
Hold on, screaming hold on._

_So I come to you, for rest in your heart,  
Rest in your arms, it's all you want.  
Well you've learned to hate me,  
But you still call me baby,  
I guess you forgot my name._

_But still I stand to save your soul,  
Yes, I stand to save your soul,  
Before your too far gone,  
Before nothing can be done.  
When I should've lied and when I,  
When I should've tried and when I,  
When I had no fight in me and,  
The whole world was screaming,  
Hold on, screaming hold on._

_Girl you got it, got it all, so hold on.  
But you got it, got it all, so wrong.  
But you got it, got it all, so hold on.  
But you got it, got it all, so wrong._

_Girl you got it all.  
Girl you got it all._

_Girl you got it, got it all, so hold on.  
But you got it, got it all, so wrong.  
But you got it, got it all, so hold on.  
But you got it, got it all, so wrong._

_Girl you got it, got it all, so hold on.  
But you got it, got it all, so wrong.  
But you got it, got it all, so hold on.  
But you got it, got it all, so wrong._

_But you got it, got it all so hold on  
But your just too far gone.''_

-''Too Far Gone'' by Sam Bradley-

Je reposai ma guitare et elle vint directement se blottir dans mes bras en me murmurant des ''merci''. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais aimer la tenir dans mes bras comme ça… J'aurais pu rester des heures durant à ne faire que ça… Elle avait fait de moi un accro des câlins…

**« Bon, je vais aller fumer une cigarette moi, personne ne vient ? » s'exclama Kristen en se levant.**

**« Attends-moi j'arrive. Bon soyez sage avec Nina sinon vous aurez affaire à moi, compris ? » ricanai-je en me levant pour rejoindre Kristen qui m'attendait à la porte.**

**« Ne t'en fait pas, nous allons la dorloter. » confirma Kellan en passant son bras autour de son épaule.**

**« Oui ben n'en profite pas trop non plus nounours. » le prévins-je en lui tirant la langue.**

Il fit de même et je fis un clin d'œil à Nina avant de sortir. Je marchais à côté de Kristen le long des couloirs et nous prîmes la direction du toit de l'hôtel où nous avions l'habitude de nous réfugier pour être tranquille. J'aimais tellement le fait que nous étions restés aussi proche l'un de l'autre malgré notre séparation. Notre histoire avait bien commencé, nous étions tout les deux sur un nuage, je l'aimais plus que tout, elle me complétait parfaitement, mais quand nous avions commencé à parler d'avenir et à emménager ensemble, tout avait changé… Nous étions juste fait pour être les meilleurs amis du monde, notre séparation s'était faite tout en douceur, d'un commun accord, mais malgré tout nous continuions à prendre soin l'un de l'autre et je dois dire que la réaction de Kristen envers Nina m'avait vraiment fait extrêmement plaisir. Arrivés enfin sur le toit, nous nous assîmes à même le sol, observant le paysage magnifique de la ville de Vancouver encore illuminée.

**« Tu aurais du emmener Nina ici, je suis sûre qu'elle aurait adoré. » me lança Kristen en allumant sa cigarette.**

**« Ouais, je pense qu'elle apprécierait ce genre de chose. Elle aime ce qui est simple. » lui confirmai-je en allumant ma cigarette et en lui souriant.**

**« Je comprends mieux pourquoi je l'adore déjà alors. » me sourit-elle.**

C'est vrai qu'en réfléchissant, Nina ressemblait à Kristen sur certains points : indépendante, discrète, simple, un peu rebelle… elle aurait pu être sœur… Mais Nina avait cette chose en plus, ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui faisait qu'elle était quand même différente…

**« Raconte-moi comment tu l'as connu. Jackson a parlé du ''Dunkin' Donuts'', elle est serveuse là-bas ? » s'intéressa-t-elle.**

**« Oui. J'ai été cherché un café et elle m'a servi. C'était tellement bizarre, j'avais l'impression qu'elle m'aimantait dés que j'ai croisé son regard. J'ai vraiment pensé que c'était juste une attirance passagère ou que j'étais vraiment en manque. » ricanai-je en me remémorant les pensées perverses que j'avais eu sur elle dés le premier jour.**

**« Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y retourner le lendemain. Et j'y suis encore une fois retourné le même soir avant qu'elle ne ferme. Elle m'a quand même laissé entrer pour me servir mon café. On a un peu discuté, et puis… »**

Je rougissais en repensant à cette nuit magique, sauvage et pleine de passion dans le café…

**« Tu ? Vous ? Le premier ? Oh my god, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? » s'étonna-t-elle en me regardant avec des yeux ronds.**

**« Quand je te disais que j'étais en manque. » ricanai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.**

Elle secoua la tête en me tapant sur l'épaule.

**« Mais, elle a du croire que tu avais juste voulu te la faire et qu'après elle ne te reverrait plus, non ? » me questionna-t-elle.**

**« Ouais, c'est exactement ce qu'elle a pensé et ce qu'elle m'a dit quand j'y suis retourné le lendemain soir. Mais… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, je voulais apprendre à la connaître. » lui affirmai-je.**

**« Ouais ben, en général, ça marche dans l'autre sens, tu apprends à la connaître et après seulement tu couches avec elle. » s'esclaffa-t-elle.**

**« Ouais, je sais, mais tu sais bien que je ne fais jamais rien normalement. » lui répliquai-je en lui tirant la langue.**

**« Oh oui, ça je le sais Pattinson. Mais sérieusement, tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, quand je te vois la regarder, la prendre dans tes bras, quand je vois ton sourire quand tu la regardes, c'est plus que flagrant que tu es attachée à elle, mais, est-ce vraiment ''l'amour'' ou un coup de foudre de passage ? » m'interrogea-t-elle.**

Je regardai à l'horizon, cherchant la réponse dans le plus lointain des nuages… Mais je n'avais pas de réponse, je savais qu'à cet instant je l'aimais, mais qu'en serait-il dans 6 mois ? Est-ce que finalement quelqu'un le savait ? Je ne pense pas…

**« Je l'aime, c'est sûr. C'est de l'amour, pas juste une attirance de passage, mais comment puis-je savoir si c'est pour toujours ? » lui demandai-je avec le visage torturé par l'incertitude.**

**« Réfléchis juste à ces quelques situations : Serais-tu prêt à emménager avec elle ? Serais-tu prêt à l'épouser ? Serais-tu prêt à lui faire un enfant ? Serais-tu prêt à arrêter ta carrière d'acteur pour pouvoir être toujours près d'elle ? Serais-tu prêt à donner ta vie pour elle ? Si tu réponds oui à toutes ces questions, alors ne la laisse surtout pas partir car c'est elle, la femme de ta vie, la seule et l'unique. »**

Je la regardai un peu étonné, elle n'était pas du genre à donner des conseils sur la vie sentimentale des autres d'habitude. Je regardai de nouveau vers l'horizon en repassant ses questions dans ma tête : Serais-je prêt à emménager avec elle ? Cela ne me déplairait pas de me lever chaque matin en la tenant dans mes bras, de lui préparer son petit déjeuner, de passer des soirées dans le canapé à regarder des films, blottis l'un contre l'autre…

Serais-je prêt à l'épouser ? Elle serait tellement belle en robe blanche, s'approchant de l'autel au bras de… de mon père… avec ce sourire qui m'avait fait fondre dès le début, avec Ashley, Nikki, Kristen et mes deux sœurs comme demoiselle d'honneur, Kellan, Jackson, Taylor et Peter comme garçon d'honneur… mes parents souriant fièrement de me voir heureux… Nina Pattinson… Cela sonnait tellement bien…

Serais-je prêt à lui faire un enfant ? J'imaginais une petite fille, courant après Lucky dans un grand jardin… Elle irait s'asseoir sur la balançoire et se retournerait vers moi en me demandant avec le même sourire que sa maman : _''Papa, tu veux bien me pousser, s'te plait.'' _Elle aurait de longs cheveux châtain avec des reflets dorés, tout bouclés, les yeux marron et le sourire de sa maman… Et Nina serait une maman exemplaire, heureuse et épanouie…

Serais-je prêt à arrêter ma carrière d'acteur pour pouvoir être toujours près d'elle ? Je savais qu'à un moment ou à un autre, nous allions devoir être séparer pendant quelques mois quand j'irais tourner mon prochain film, je ne pouvais pas lui demander de tout lâcher pour me suivre… Elle avait son travail, sa grand-mère, son chien ici… Elle avait sa vie pour le moment… Et quand bien même elle deviendrait ma femme et que nous emménagions ensemble, je ne pourrais pas l'emmener avec moi à chaque tournage… Et encore moins quand un bébé viendrait nous rejoindre… Alors oui, j'étais prêt à faire des concessions… Comme juste tourner des films là ou je vivrais… ou même à arrêter le cinéma et me contenter d'écrire des scénarios ou des chansons… Oui, s'il fallait ça pour la garder dans ma vie, je le ferrais…

Serais-je prêt à donner ma vie pour elle ? Sans aucune hésitation puisque ma vie sans elle ne servirait à rien… Oh mon dieu, mais Kristen avait raison, Nina était celle que je cherchais depuis toujours, c'était elle, la seule et l'unique, la femme de ma vie. Et même si cela paraissait idiot de dire cela au bout de seulement quelques jours, c'était tellement évident pour moi. Moi qui ne voulait ni me marier, ni avoir d'enfant, quand je voyais mon avenir avec elle, c'était évident qu'avec elle je voulais tout cela.

**« Tu sais que tu es entrain de sourire comme un parfait idiot. » s'exclama Kristen, me sortant de mes réflexions.**

**« Je n'y crois pas qu'elle ait réussi à faire de moi ce que je suis maintenant. » fus-je surpris.**

**« Et tu es quoi maintenant ? » me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.**

**« Un putain de mec romantique qui veut se marier et avoir des enfants. Non mais, tu te rends compte, moi qui avais juré de ne jamais faire ça, moi qui trouvais les mecs romantiques trop mièvre, moi qui n'aimais les enfants que chez les autres, je suis entrain de me faire des films sur ma future vie avec elle, dans une grande maison, marié, avec une petite fille qui jouerait dans le jardin, moi écrivant des scénarios pour le cinéma, bref une vie pépère que je refusais toujours d'avoir. Tu crois que je suis entrain de devenir fou ? » m'affolai-je en la regardant avec un air de chien battu.**

Elle se mit à rire aux éclats avant de reprendre son calme et de poser une main sur mon épaule.

**« Tu n'es pas fou, tu es juste amoureux. Et ta vie sera loin d'être pépère car je sais que tu feras en sorte qu'elle ne le soit pas, et je doute que Nina aimerait ça. » ricana-t-elle.**

**« Ouais, tu as raison. Oh merde, je suis devenu un petit con romantique et prêt à se marier. » ricanai-je en secouant la tête.**

**« Ouais, mais tu as toujours été un petit con, donc ça ne changera pas grand-chose. » répliqua-t-elle en éclatant de rire.**

Je la fixai avec un regard de prédateur et un sourire au coin des lèvres.

**« N'essaye même pas Patty, sinon je te jure que tu passes par-dessus le muret, et je doute que tu saches voler. » me prévint-elle en se levant et en avançant légèrement vers la sortie sans me lâcher des yeux.**

Je jetai ma cigarette et me levai pour la poursuivre sur le toit de l'hôtel. Voilà pourquoi elle était resté ma meilleure amie, nous avions les mêmes délires, et nous adorions nous taquiner.

* * *

**_Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce petit tête à tête avec Kristen ?_**

**_J'attends vos réactions !_**

**_Allez, n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur la petite bulle et à me bombarder de messages, je manque de motivation en ce moment..._**

**_Bonne semaine et à samedi prochain !_**

**_Bisous !_**

**_Letty_**


	15. I Wanna Stop To Doubt

_**Bonsoir mes chères lectrices adorées :)**_

_**J'espère que vous allez bien ?**_

_**Moi... et bien je me suis chopée une grippe et je passe mes journées à dormir depuis jeudi...**_

_**Mais bon, ça va un tout petit mieux aujourd'hui alors je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre !**_

_**Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance s'il y a trop de fautes, mais j'ai fais mon possible avec ma tête à moitié réveillée pour corriger le maximum :s**_

_**Comme toujours, merci à SoSweetySoCrazy, ely142, nini88, Aliiice, magicvanille et fan-par-hasard21 pour vos reviews et votre présence à chaque chapitre :*  
**_

_**Je constate que les reviews sont de moins en moins nombreuses et je dois dire que je suis un peu déçu :(**_

_**Mais bon...**_

_**Allez, je ne vous laisse pas attendre plus longtemps, voici la suite de la soirée !**_

_**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ;)**_

* * *

**15. I Wanna Stop To Doubt**

**POV Nina**

Rob avait à peine refermé la porte que Nikki et Ashley se jetèrent presque sur moi.

**« Bon, maintenant dis-nous tous. Je veux tout savoir, comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés, comment a-t-il fait pour te séduire, comment s'est passé votre premier baiser, enfin tout quoi. » s'enthousiasma Ashley avec un grand sourire.**

**« Euh… Disons que c'est… Enfin… Je ne sais pas vraiment si je peux le raconter… Rob va me tuer… » bégayai-je en repensant à notre premier baiser et à ce qui avait suivi.**

C'est sûr que notre rencontre et notre ''approche'' avait été plutôt spéciale… Je ne savais même pas s'il y avait eu besoin de séduction entre nous… Tout avait été tellement rapide et si naturelle… Comme si c'était évident et que nous n'avions pas eu besoin de passer par les étapes ''normales'' de la création d'un couple…

**« Mais si raconte, je ne vois pas pourquoi Rob te tuerait et puis il faudra d'abord qu'il commence par me tuer moi, personne ne touche à mes amies. » s'exclama-t-elle en montrant ses points vers la porte.**

Cette fille était vraiment pleine de vie, adorable et spontanée, c'était sûr que des amies comme en elle, on aimerait en avoir plus souvent.

**« Vous vous êtes rencontrés au Dunkin' Donuts, c'est ça ? » me demanda Kellan.**

**« Oui, je suis serveuse là-bas. » lui confirmai-je.**

Les garçons et les filles s'installèrent chacun sur un canapé ou sur le lit et me regardèrent en souriant.

**« Ok ! » soupirai-je en m'asseyant entre Jackson et Ashley.**

**« Nous sommes tout ouïe. » ricana Taylor en se frottant les mains.**

Non mais depuis quand les hommes étaient aussi commères et curieux que les femmes ? C'était une nouvelle nature chez eux ? Et comment pouvais-je m'en sortir alors qu'il était cinq contre moi ? Rob allait me le payer très cher de m'avoir abandonné comme ça au milieu d'un banc de requin près à tout pour savoir… tout !

**« Il est venue chercher un café un matin, et… disons que je le connaissais déjà avant de le voir ce jour-là… enfin, je veux dire que je connaissais l'acteur… enfin comme tout le monde quoi… » commençai-je difficilement.**

**« Ouais, comme tout le monde, tu collectionnais les DVD de ses films et accrochais ses posters sur les murs de ta chambre, n'est-ce pas ? » ricana Kellan avec un sourire en coin.**

**« N'importe quoi… enfin sauf pour les films, mais sachez que j'ai les votre aussi donc je n'étais pas une groupie hystérique qui bavait devant lui. » répliquai-je en lui tirant la langue.**

**« Mouais… bon passons… et il t'a fait du gringue alors ? » s'impatienta Ashley.**

**« En faîte, j'en sais rien. Il a été poli et souriant, il m'a juste laissé un gros pourboire avant de partir. » ricanai-je en repensant à la tête que j'avais fait quand j'avais vu qu'il était reparti sans sa monnaie.**

**« Et il est revenu le lendemain ? J'ai voulu venir avec lui, mais il a refusé, se justifiant en disant que si nous y allions à deux, nous avions plus de chance d'être reconnu, et bla-bla-bla. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi, il voulait juste m'empêcher de lui piquer une jolie fille. » râla Kellan en soupirant.**

Il avait vraiment empêché Kellan de l'accompagner ? Alors là… Si je m'attendais à ça… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être possessive dans son genre, et tellement protecteur… J'étais vraiment tombé sur un homme adorable !

**« Effectivement, il est revenu le matin. Et puis, il est revenu le soir, juste à la fermeture. Je l'ai quand même laissé entrer avant de fermer. Je lui ai servi son café et puis… » **

Je sentis la chaleur envahir mon visage… Comment pouvais-je expliquer que nous avions pris notre pied sur le placard à l'arrière du comptoir alors que tout ce qu'il savait de moi à ce moment là, c'était mon prénom ? Je me sentais tellement gênée… Je n'avais jamais fait ce genre de chose avant lui…

**« Et puis ? Vous avez discuté et il t'a invité à prendre un verre à l'extérieur ? » me questionna Nikki.**

**« Non… » répondis-je timidement.**

**« Il est reparti en t'invitant à dîner le lendemain soir ? » tenta Ashley.**

**« Non plus… » fis-je en sentant mes joues se consumer de l'intérieur.**

**« Vous vous êtes envoyés en l'air toute la soirée et toute la nuit pour faire plus ample connaissance. » s'esclaffa Taylor.**

Je restai silencieuse alors que tous les regards se posaient sur moi. Si seulement Rob pouvait revenir là, juste maintenant, pour que je puisse cacher mon visage rouge comme une tomate contre son torse… C'était un lâcheur, il m'avait laissé avec ses amis, se doutant bien que ce type de questions allait être mis sur la table… Que vouliez-vous que je leur réponde ?

**« Non, ne me dis pas que… » s'éberlua Ashley en me fixant.**

**« Mais que voulez-vous que je vous dises ? Que nous avons pris notre pied dès le premier soir ? Que la seule chose qu'il savait de moi, c'était juste mon prénom ? Que je me suis sentie coupable, mais qu'au fond de moi c'était tout ce que je voulais ? Que j'ai fait passer mes pulsions avant mes principes ? Je peux juste vous dire que si je pouvais revenir en arrière et revivre cette soirée, je referais exactement la même chose, car pour la première de ma vie, je me suis sentie libre. »**

Merde, mais qu'est-ce qui me prenais de raconter tout ça… Alors là, c'était sûr, ils allaient me prendre pour une fille facile, et complètement allumée…

**« J'adore cette fille ! » s'exclama Kellan en me pointant du doigt avec un grand sourire.**

**« Kellan, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle… J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une fille sans morale… J'ai toujours eu des valeurs, des principes, des limites que je m'astreignais à respecter depuis toujours… et Rob est arrivé et à tout fait voler en éclats… » soupirai-je en planquant ma tête entre mes mains.**

Je ne regrettais pas ce qui c'était passé, je l'assumais parfaitement même… Mais je ne savais pas comment faire comprendre aux autres que je n'étais pas une ''salope'' pour avoir couché avec lui le premier soir… Je… Je n'avais pas pu le repousser, je n'aurais pas pu le stopper, car je le voulais autant que lui…

**« Les principes, les limites, c'est fait pour être enfreint, crois-moi Nina. Ne pense pas que l'on va te juger à cause de ça. Ça crève les yeux que vous vous aimez, et je suis quasiment sûr que le coup de foudre a été instantanée, dès le premier regard, alors arrête de te justifier et de te rabaisser, tu es loin d'être une fille sans morale, tu es une fille censée qui n'aurait jamais fait ce genre de chose sans un minimum de réflexion. On ne peut pas combattre l'amour et encore moins l'attirance. » me rassura Nikki.**

**« Je suis entièrement d'accord. Et ne crois pas être la seule à avoir fait ce genre de chose, je suis quasiment sûre que toutes les personnes présente dans cette pièce ont déjà, au moins une fois, couché le premier soir. » rajouta Ashley.**

Les garçons me firent un oui de la tête et je me sentis soudain soulagé d'un énorme poids.

**« J'espère que c'était bien au moins ? » plaisanta Kellan avec un sourire pervers.**

**« Quelle question, personne ne peut faire mieux que Rob ! » répliquai-je en lui tirant la langue.**

**« Tu es sûre ? Parce que nous sommes trois dans cette pièce à pouvoir te prouver le contraire. Il faut toujours tester avant de faire son choix. » ajouta Taylor en me dévisageant avec un regard plein de sous-entendue.**

**« Ouais, ben profitez bien pour la draguer pendant que Rob n'est pas là, parce que je vous promets que s'il était là, vous passeriez directement pas la fenêtre. » les prévint Jackson en soupirant.**

Alors, après le petit-ami jaloux et possessif, j'avais maintenant le droit au meilleur ami/grand-frère qui surveille que d'autres garçons ne me tournent pas autour… Génial…

**« Mais on ne fait que blaguer… » bouda Taylor.**

**« Et puis, c'est une grande fille, elle sait se défendre toute seule. Hein ma jolie Nina. » continua Kellan en posant sa main sur mon épaule.**

Je le fixai quelques secondes avec un regard noir avant de me jeter sur lui et de lui asséner de léger coup de poing dans les abdos.

**« Arrêtes, tu vas finir par te faire du mal. » ricana Kellan sans bouger, me regardant juste faire.**

Je tapai légèrement plus fort, mais il n'avait toujours aucune réaction, en même temps, autant taper dans un mur, me diriez-vous… Mais tout cela me faisait tellement rire, j'avais besoin depuis longtemps de me défouler, de rire, de me sentir apprécier par des personnes que j'appréciais aussi. C'était comme si j'avais trouvé une nouvelle famille, et ils me le rendaient bien en plus. J'arrêtai finalement de taper ce pauvre Kellan, mais il me bloqua les mains et commença à me faire des chatouilles.

**« Non, Kellan, arrêtes ça tout de suite. » le prévins-je en me débattant comme je pouvais.**

**« Un coup de main Kellan ? » s'exclama Taylor avec un sourire en coin.**

**« Mouais, ce n'est pas de refus. » accepta Kellan en continuant de me chatouiller.**

Taylor commença à faire de même et je ne pouvais même plus parler tellement je riais. J'avais toujours été extrêmement chatouilleuse, et ils étaient tout simplement entrain de me torturer sous les rires de Jackson et des filles. Merci quand même de m'aider…

* * *

**POV Rob**

**« Rob, arrêtes s'il te plaît. » s'esclaffai Kristen en essayant tant bien que mal de me repousser.**

Elle avait toujours été chatouilleuse et quand je voulais avoir une revanche sur quelque chose, je savais comment la torturer. D'ailleurs, il fallait que je teste ça sur Nina pour voir si j'avais un moyen de pression sur elle aussi.

**« Rob… Arr… Je t'en… prie… » **

Elle pleurait de rire, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire de même tellement ses éclats étaient contagieux. Je finis par la lâcher, et c'est totalement essoufflé l'un comme l'autre que nous reprenions peu à peu le cours de la réalité.

**« Je te le ferai payer Pattinson. Crois-moi. Très cher même. » me menaça-t-elle en me pointant du doigt.**

Je levai les mains dans les airs en retenant mon rire. C'était tellement agréable d'avoir des amis comme elle, Jackson, Kellan et tous les autres dans ma vie. Nous avions tous besoin de ce genre d'allié, ce genre de personne qui sont toujours là quand vous avez besoin de sortir, de vous amuser, de rire, mais surtout qui sont présent quand vous avez besoin de parler, de vous confier, de conseil ou simplement d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer…

**« Rob… Promets-moi une chose. » s'exclama soudain Kristen en posant sa main sur la mienne.**

Je tournai légèrement mon visage vers elle pour la regarder.

**« Quoi… » lui demandai-je.**

**« Promets-moi que tu te calmeras niveau jalousie et possessivité… Tu sais que notre séparation était en partie à cause de ça… Je ne sais pas comment Nina est… Si elle peut supporter ça… Alors promets-moi de ne pas faire la même erreur deux fois… On n'a qu'une seule vie Rob, alors ne gâche pas tout à cause de ta foutue jalousie… » me conseilla-t-elle.**

**« Je sais… » soupirai-je en me remémorant ce qu'il venait de se passer quelques minutes auparavant.**

C'était plus fort que moi…

**« Je sais que tu es comme ça de nature, je ne te dis pas de renier qui tu es ou de changer… Mais fais-lui confiance… » continua-t-elle.**

**« Je… Je lui fais confiance… Comme j'avais sincèrement foi en toi… C'est des autres hommes que je me méfie… J'ai tellement peur qu'un autre arrive à lui faire perdre la tête et qu'elle parte… Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans elle… Kristen, comment je peux faire pour la garder toujours à mes côtés ? » l'interrogeai-je en ravalant nerveusement.**

**

* * *

POV Kristen**

Il était comme ça… C'était lui… Aucune confiance aux autres, aucune confiance en lui, et tout le monde pensait qu'il était un tombeur… Sa jalousie était trop présente, trop violente… Et sa possessivité était étouffante au bout d'un moment… J'avais toujours été une fille qui aimait sa liberté et plus on me fixait des limites, plus je me faisais un plaisir de les dépasser… Je n'étais pas une emmerdeuse, pas du tout, c'était juste que je refusais de suivre des ordres ou de faire ce que les autres voulaient de moi… Rob était un homme adorable, romantique, aimant, mais sa jalousie pouvait parfois le rendre agressif, intolérant et vraiment pénible… Nina était une fille bien, une fille pour lui, et je ne voulais pas qu'il gâche tout une seconde fois à cause de ça… Il méritait le bonheur et cela aurait été dommage pour lui de le laisser passer à cause de ça. Et voilà maintenant qu'il se mettait à me demander des conseils…

**« Je ne peux pas te répondre Rob… Je n'ai pas la recette magique… Restes toi, aimes là, mais ne l'étouffes pas et ne la surprotège pas. On ne sait jamais de quoi demain sera fait, alors profite de chaque instant avec elle, et parles lui, dis lui ce que tu ressens, explique lui tes craintes, je suis sûre qu'elle trouvera les mots pour te rassurer. » lui répondis-je avec un sourire.**

Rob était resté un grand enfant, il avait besoin de câlins, de bisous, d'attention, ce genre de chose que j'avais tendance à ne pas faire instinctivement quand j'étais avec lui. Cela à beau être attendrissant, ça peut devenir lourd au bout d'un moment… Enfin, à moins qu'il trouve une fille aussi câline que lui…

**« On devrait peut-être rejoindre les autres, non ? » lançai-je en l'observant.**

Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, mais il était souvent dans la lune ces jours-ci, une lune qui devait s'appelait Nina d'ailleurs.

**« Ouais… Ok… C'est une bonne idée… » **

Nous nous levâmes et reprîmes le chemin de l'ascenseur pour retourner dans la chambre de Jackson. Juste devant la porte, Rob me rattrapa par le bras et me prit dans ses bras.

**« Merci Kris, merci de toujours être là et d'avoir accepté de rester mon amie. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans Nina, mais je sais aussi que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans ton amitié et sans toi. Tu es une des plus belles choses qui me soit arrivées dans ma vie. Il y aura toujours une place pour toi dans ma vie. »**

Je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge. Je pouvais remercier le ciel de m'avoir envoyé cet homme dans ma vie, jamais je ne l'abandonnerais car il resterait à jamais dans mon cœur. Je resserrai mes bras autour de sa taille avant de lui répondre.

**« Tu auras toujours une place dans mon cœur et dans ma vie Rob. »**

Nous restâmes quelque instant blottis l'un contre l'autre avant de finalement entrer dans la chambre où les rires fusaient.

**« Kellan, Taylor, vous la lâchez tout de suite, si vous tenez à votre vie ! » s'exclama Rob en se ruant sur eux.**

D'accord, et bien, ce n'était pas gagné…

* * *

_**Alors ? J'attends vos réactions !**_

_**Je ne vous promets pas de chapitre pour la semaine prochaine car avec cette foutue grippe, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avancer et je ne veux pas bâcler les choses en voulant aller trop vite !**_

_**Je ferrai mon possible pour mettre un nouveau chapitre samedi prochain mais cela n'est pas sûr :s**_

_**J'espère que vous me pardonnerez...**_

_**Allez, passez un bon dimanche et une bonne semaine !**_

_**Et comme toujours, une review = un teaser !**_

_**Hugs & kisses !**_

_**Letty**_


	16. I Wanna Know Who You Really Are

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Joyeux Halloween :)**_

_**Me revoici donc après ma petite semaine de ''break''.**_

_**J'ai réussi à reprendre l'avance que j'avais perdu et surtout à retrouver ma motivation.**_

_**Je tiens à remercier : SoSweetySoCrazy, Aliiice, magicvanille, nini88, fan-par-hasard21,**_

_**meltess, ely142, TwilightAddictCindy et oliveronica cullen massen pour vos reviews et votre fidélité.**_

_**Croyez-moi, ces petits mots me font énormément plaisir.**_

_**Bon, allez, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre en espérant que vous aimerez toujours autant.**_

_**On se retrouve en bas ;)**_

* * *

**16. I Wanna Know Who You Really Are**

**POV Rob**

Je ne pouvais qu'apprécier ces moments complices avec Kristen, elle ferait toujours partie de ma vie quoi que je fasse… Je devais être béni des dieux, j'avais la plus parfaite des petites amies, la plus adorable des meilleures amies, des amis merveilleux, une famille extraordinaire… Je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux que je ne l'étais aujourd'hui… Je retournai finalement dans la chambre de Jackson pour continuer la soirée qui ne faisait que commencer. En entrant dans la pièce, je trouvai Kellan et Taylor presque allongé sur Nina, entrain de la chatouiller en riant. Non mais que faisaient ces deux énergumènes à tripoter ma copine…

**« Kellan, Taylor, vous la lâchez tout de suite, si vous tenez à votre vie ! » m'exclamai-je en me dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers eux.**

**« Du calme Rob, on ne va pas te la casser. » s'esclaffa Taylor en la relâchant.**

Kellan continuait toujours à torturer Nina, qui était morte de rire. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en la voyant se tortiller, son sourire et son rire illuminant son visage de bonheur.

**« Rob, aide-moi, s'il te plaît… » me supplia ma belle.**

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour me transformer en chevalier servant, je repoussai Kellan par surprise qui se retrouva les fesses contre le sol, avant d'aller aider Nina à se redresser et de la prendre dans mes bras. Elle était toute décoiffée, les joues rouges et la respiration saccadée, mais le sourire qui illuminait son visage était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Elle me fixait avec un sourire en coin et je ne pus m'empêcher de me jeter sur ses lèvres.

**« Mais, ce sont des vrais sangsues ces deux là. Ils ne peuvent pas passer deux secondes sans s'embrasser, ce n'est pas possible. Pensez à peu à nous, pauvre célibataire. » plaisanta Ashley.**

**« Mais laissez-les, ils sont tellement mignon tous les deux. » nous défendit Kristen.**

**« Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais que va-t-on manger ? » s'exclama Kellan.**

**« Mais comment fais-tu pour rester aussi mince alors que tu manges tout le temps ? C'est quoi ton secret ? » soupira Nikki.**

Nous éclatâmes de rire alors que Kellan mimait un va-et-vient avec son bassin. C'est vrai que j'avais du perdre pas mal de calories avec Nina depuis quelques jours. Et j'étais sûr d'en perdre encore beaucoup cette nuit…

**« Moi, je dis pizza ! Qui veut quoi ? » nous demanda Taylor en se levant.**

Finalement, Taylor et Kellan descendirent chercher des pizzas pour tout le monde et nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à discuter, rire, mais le plus important pour moi, c'était que Nina s'amusait, riait, et s'accordait très bien avec les filles, en particulier avec Kristen. Il commençait à se faire tard et heureusement que demain nous n'avions pas de tournage car sinon, nos réveils auraient été plus que durs. Nina avait l'air épuisé aussi et je ne donnais pas cher de ma petite après-soirée que j'aurais voulu organiser… Mais bon, tant qu'elle était avec moi, le reste m'était vraiment égal.

* * *

**POV Nina**

Je ne savais vraiment pas comment j'avais pu arriver jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Rob… Je tenais à peine sur mes jambes… Moi qui ne buvais quasiment jamais, j'y avais été un peu fort ce soir… Mais ce qui était sur, c'est que j'avais passé une soirée merveilleuse, la meilleure soirée depuis de nombreuses années. Et tout ça, c'était grâce à Rob et à mes nouveaux amis. A peine avais-je franchi la porte que je m'écroulai de tout mon long sur son lit.

**« Nina, Nina, je vais devoir t'interdire de boire. » ricana Rob en s'avançant vers le lit avec un sourire satisfait.**

**« Et pourquoi donc ? Je ne suis pas saoule, je suis juste fatiguée. » lui répliquai-je en m'appuyant sur mes coudes pour le regarder.**

**« Si tu le dis ! » ajouta-t-il en ôtant délicatement mes bottes.**

**« Tu fais quoi là ? Tu comptes profiter de ma fatigue pour abuser de moi ? » le provoquai-je en me mordillant la lèvre.**

**« Hum… Peut-être… Mais avant ça, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. » s'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers son armoire.**

Quelque chose pour moi ? Je m'assis en tailleur sur le lit et l'observai revenir avec ses mains derrière le dos. Il s'assit en face de moi et me regarda avec un petit sourire en coin.

**« Tu sais, j'ai jeté un œil à ta collection de DVD la première fois que je suis venu dans ton appartement. Je me suis aperçu que tu aimais bien les films musicaux, ai-je tord ? » me demanda-t-il.**

**« Non… Je dois avouer que je suis fan des films d'horreurs et des comédies musicales ou des films avec de la danse. Mais… Où veux-tu en venir ? » l'interrogeai-je en fronçant les sourcils.**

Il eut un petit sourire taquin avant de doucement venir déposer ses lèvres contre les miennes avec une douceur infini.

**« J'ai remarqué qu'il t'en manqué quelques uns… » me fit-il remarquer avant de poser un petit paquet devant moi.**

Mes yeux voyagèrent du paquet à lui et de lui au paquet… Il m'avait acheté des DVD ? Mais… Pourquoi ? Ce n'était ni mon anniversaire, ni la Saint-Valentin, ni Noël…

**« Rob… »**

**« Ouvre-le. » me coupa-t-il en me regardant avec un sourire qui traversait ses prunelles.**

Je lui souris à mon tour en attrapant le paquet pour l'ouvrir délicatement.

**« Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai emballé, sinon je pense que tu n'aurais pas réussi à l'ouvrir. » ricana-t-il en triturant nerveusement ses doigts.**

**« Accro au scotch aussi ? Je sais ce que c'est.» souris-je en attrapant le premier DVD du paquet.**

Le premier DVD n'était autre que ''Step Up 3'' qui venait de sortir en début de semaine. Je devais justement aller l'acheter ce week-end. J'étais vraiment surprise car je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Le deuxième DVD était ''Street Dance'', que je devais aussi aller m'acheter ce week-end. Décidément, il était vraiment tombé juste.

**« J'espère que j'ai bien choisi ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux.**

Ce geste, j'avais réussi à le comprendre, il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il était nerveux ou gêné. Cela le rendait encore plus attendrissant.

**« Rob… Tu n'aurais pas du… Je veux dire, ce n'est pas fête ou mon anniversaire ou quoi que ce soit d'autre… »**

**« Je n'ai pas besoin d'évènements spéciaux pour faire des cadeaux. J'avais juste envie de te faire plaisir. » me coupa-t-il en caressant ma joue de son pouce.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire avant de passer mes bras autour de son cou et de l'embrasser tendrement pour le remercier. Ses bras passèrent autour de ma taille alors que ses mains voyageaient sur mes flancs avec douceur.

**« Merci. » murmurai-je entre deux baisers.**

**« Je t'aime. » répliqua-t-il en parsemant mes joues et mon visage de baisers.**

Je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux en le laissant faire. Je me sentais tellement bien… J'avais passé une soirée idéale, je m'étais fait des amis supers et j'avais enfin dépassé une limite que je croyais infranchissable. Je me sentais libre…

**« Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ? J'ai pas mal de bonne chose dans le frigo. » me demanda-t-il en me regardant avec un sourire en coin.**

**« Pas d'alcool s'il te plaît ! » ricanai-je en lui tirant la langue.**

Il fit de même et se leva pour aller vers le frigo. Je profitai pour ôter les plastiques des DVD et regarder les photos et les commentaires. J'étais perdu dans ma lecture quand je sentis quelque chose contre mes lèvres. Quelque chose de particulièrement chocolatée… Je laissai cette délicatesse fondre dans ma bouche en savourant ce délicieux goût.

**« Hum… C'est trop bon… » soupirai-je.**

**« Accro au chocolat ? » me demanda Rob en me fixant.**

**« Complètement. » avouai-je en me mordant la lèvre.**

Il me sourit en me tendant un verre de coca.

**« Merci. C'était quoi au faite ? Attends, laisse-moi deviner… Je dirai… Opéra ! » tentai-je.**

**« Bravo. C'est des minis-pâtisseries. Si tu es sage, tu en auras d'autres. » me fit-il savoir avec un sourire taquin avant de s'asseoir de nouveau face à moi sur le lit.**

Je bus une gorgée de mon coca et reportai mon attention sur lui. Il continuait de m'observer avec intensité.

**« Nina… J'aimerais savoir plus de chose sur toi… J'aimerais tout savoir… » m'avoua-t-il en posant sa main sur la mienne.**

**« Demande-moi ce que tu veux, je te dirai tout. » lui affirmai-je en en entremêlant mes doigts aux siens.**

Il s'allongea sur le lit, et tapota la place à côté de lui. Je déposai donc mon verre sur la table de chevet avant de m'allonger à mon tour. Nous nous fîmes face, se regardant et se souriant comme à l'accoutumé.

**« Pour commencer, c'est quoi ton nom complet ? » débuta-t-il.**

**« Nina Alissa Carpenter. » lui répondis-je.**

**« Tu es née à New-York ? » me demanda-t-il.**

**« A Manhattan plus précisément. » lui confirmai-je.**

**« Tu es née quand ? » continua-t-il.**

**« Le 21 décembre 1984. » répondis-je.**

**« Tu es sérieuse ? Mais tu es née le même jour que Jackson. C'est vraiment une sacrée coïncidence. » s'étonna-t-il en souriant.**

**« Oui, je le savais. Et crois-moi, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. » le taquinai-je en lui tirant la langue.**

Il se mit à rire aux éclats en posant sa main sur ma taille, resserrant son corps contre le mien.

* * *

**POV Robert**

Ses lèvres tentatrices étaient à quelques centimètres des miennes et son souffle caressait mon visage avec une douceur infini. Je n'en revenais pas qu'elle soit née le même jour que Jackson… Mais au moins maintenant, je savais quand était son anniversaire.

**« Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? » l'interrogeai-je.**

**« Le bleu turquoise, mais j'aime aussi beaucoup le noir et le mauve. » répondit-elle en souriant.**

**« Ton pays préféré ? »**

**« L'Angleterre. »**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à sa réponse.

**« Tu dis ça parce que je suis britannique ? » la taquinai-je en riant.**

**« Même pas. J'ai souvent passé mes vacances d'été là-bas. J'ai eu l'occasion de visiter Londres, Birmingham, Liverpool, Newcastle… J'aime beaucoup ce pays. Et j'aime aussi l'Australie et l'Espagne. » m'apprit-elle.**

Elle aimait l'endroit d'où je venais… C'était un bon point pour moi ça, non ?

**« Et ta ville préférée alors ? » continuai-je en resserrant ma prise autour de sa taille.**

**« Londres et San Francisco. » me répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.**

**« Hum… C'est plutôt pas mal ça… » chuchotai-je en déposant un léger baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.**

Sa main glissa dans ma nuque et elle caressait doucement mon cou dans des gestes affectueux.

**« Quelles sont tes animaux préférés ? » poursuivis-je en savourant ses tendres caresses.**

**« Les chiens et les tigres. » me répondit-elle en souriant.**

**« Les tigres hein ? Je comprends mieux ton côté félin maintenant. » la chariai-je en allant mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.**

**« Fais attention à toi, je peux être encore plus félines que tu ne le penses. » chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille avant de mordiller le lobe de celle-ci.**

**« Je ne demande qu'à voir ça… Mais d'abord, je n'ai pas fini mon interrogatoire et j'espère que tu n'es pas trop fatiguée car j'ai encore des tonnes de questions à te poser. » ricanai-je en lui volant un baiser.**

Elle me regarda avant de rire et de me tirer la langue.

**« Allez-y monsieur l'agent, je suis toute à vous. » minauda-t-elle en glissant sa main dans le bas de mon dos innocemment.**

**« Tes matières préférées à l'école ? » repris-je en essayant de résister à sa main qui se glissait sous ma chemise.**

**« L'anglais et la géographie. » répondit-elle en s'amusant à glisser ses ongles dans le bas de ma colonne vertébrale.**

**« Et celles que tu détestais ? » continuai-je en vibrant sous cette douce torture.**

**« Les mathématiques et les sciences. » répliqua-t-elle en glissant sa main sur mes fesses.**

J'allais sûrement bientôt faire une combustion spontanée si elle n'arrêtait pas tout de suite son petit jeu. J'attrapai sa main pour la mettre à un endroit plus ''respectable'' avant de ne plus pouvoir me tenir. Certes j'avais autant envie qu'elle de faire autre chose que parler, mais je voulais d'abord apprendre des choses sur elle. J'en ressentais le besoin…

**« Le métier que tu rêvais de faire quand tu étais petite ? » recommençai-je en entremêlant ses doigts aux miens.**

**« Vétérinaire. » répondit-elle avec une petite moue.**

**« Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? » lui murmurai-je en glissant ma main libre sur sa joue.**

**« Pourquoi bloques-tu ma main ? Aurais-tu peur que je te saute dessus et que je fasse de toi mon casse-croûte ? » me provoqua-t-elle en venant doucement mordiller ma lèvre.**

**« Non… Tu sais très bien que je suis plus fort que toi… Je tiens juste à finir mon questionnaire avant de m'occuper de toi… » la prévins-je en allant l'embrasser langoureusement.**

Je me détachai de ses lèvres assez vite pour pouvoir garder le peu de contrôle que j'avais encore en moi. Elle grogna de frustration et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à sa réaction.

**« Rigoles… Je te jure que tu me le paieras… » soupira-t-elle en me tirant la langue.**

**« C'est ce que l'on verra après mon ange. » ricanai-je en faisant de même.**

**« Reprenons donc, quel est ton plat préféré ? » ajoutai-je.**

**« Les tagliatelles au saumon. »**

**« Ton dessert préféré ? »**

**« Le tiramisu. »**

**« Tes films préférés ? »**

**« ''Remember Me'', ''The Runaways'', ''Cabaret'', ''Dirty Dancing'', ''Ghost'' et beaucoup d'autres. »**

**« Il y en a beaucoup de mes films que tu aimes ? » l'interrogeai-je.**

**« Tous. » ricana-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.**

**« Vraiment ? » m'étonnai-je.**

**« Oui. Douterais-tu de tes talents ? » me demanda-t-elle en venant picorer mes lèvres avec sensualité.**

Je ne donnais pas cher de mon self-control, je commençais à bouillir de l'intérieur. Je n'arrivais même plus à me concentrer pour trouver les choses que je voulais savoir. Une petite douche ne me ferait pas de tort je pense…

* * *

_**Me revoilà, alors, alors ?**_

_**Dites moi tout en appuyant sur la petit bulle juste en dessous.**_

_**Pour celle qui sont impatiente d'avoir de nouveau lemon, ils arrivent dans le prochain chapitre, alors patience ;)**_

_**Allez, bonne fin de soirée les amis et passez une bonne semaine.**_

_**Rendez-vous samedi prochain pour la suite.**_

_**Bisous !**_

_**Letty**_


	17. I Wanna Love You Tenderly

_**Coucou tout le monde :)**_

_**J'espère que vous allez bien ?**_

_**Comme toujours, je remercie ely142, TwilightAddictCindy, Aliiice, Gaelle-51, magicvanille, SoSweetySoCrazy, nini88, fan-par-hasard21 et oliveronica cullen massen pour vos reviews !**_

_**Allez, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, les reviews, c'est comme le sang pour les vampires, il m'en faut pour survivre :(**_

_**Bon, ok, j'exagère peut-être un peu lol**_

_**Allez, je vous laisse avec ce petit chapitre aussi tendre qu'un chamallow ;)**_

_**Enjoy et on se retrouve en bas !**_

* * *

**17. I Wanna Love You Tenderly**

**POV Nina**

Il venait de passer quasiment une heure à me poser des questions… Bon, cela me faisait plaisir qu'il s'intéresse à moi, mais j'étais bien trop à côté de mes pompes pour en supporter plus. Et j'avais surtout envie de câlins… J'essayais par tous les moyens de lui faire comprendre, mais il continuait et gardait son contrôle à mon plus grand étonnement.

**« Je vais aller prendre une douche. » me lança-t-il soudain en se relevant assez vite.**

**« Cela te dérange, si je me démaquille par la même occasion ? » lui demandai-je en me mordant la lèvre.**

Il me fit un sourire en coin avec ce regard à la James Dean auquel il m'était impossible de résister.

**« Pas de soucis. » me répondit-il en partant vers la salle de bain.**

Je restai quelques instants assise sur le bord du lit à me demander comment un mec aussi séduisant pouvait s'intéresser à une fille aussi banale que moi. J'avais encore l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Je finis par me lever et attrapai une lingette démaquillante dans mon sac avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bain. Je rentrai discrètement et me dirigeai vers le lavabo. Je tournai légèrement la tête vers la cabine de douche où un spectacle des plus sexys était entrain de se produire. Les vitres presque transparente me laissaient entrevoir le corps parfait de celui qui était désormais mon petit ami. Je restai un long moment à ne pouvoir détacher mon regard de ses mains qui se baladaient sur son propre corps… C'était tellement électrissant de pouvoir l'espionner dans un moment aussi… Oh My Fucking God, je suis devenue une putain de perverse… Je me retournai rapidement et attrapai ma lingette pour la plaquer sur mon visage. Encore heureux pour moi qu'il ne m'ait pas surprise… Mais comment diable faisait-il pour me rendre aussi liquide qu'un glaçon au soleil ? J'étais entrain de devenir une pauvre fille complètement accro, totalement dépendante et surtout irrévocablement sans aucun contrôle face à sa sexe-attitude… J'étais même presque certaine qu'il en rajoutait pour me faire perdre la tête.

J'essayai de reprendre mes esprits et me démaquillai tranquillement en m'empêchant de tourner de nouveau la tête vers cette satanée cabine de douche. J'écoutais juste le bruit de l'eau qui coulait sur son corps tellement parfait… Stop… Du contrôle Nina, du contrôle… Je respirai et soufflai calmement quand soudain je reçus quelque chose de mouillée et de glacée dans le dos. Je me retournai précipitamment et aperçu le fruit de ma tentation avec la paume de douche braquée sur moi. Il arborait un visage rieur et un sourire de petit diable.

**« Ça t'amuse ? » lui demandai-je avec un regard noir.**

**« Hum… Ouais ! » répliqua-t-il en ne se défaisant pas de son magnifique sourire.**

Mon regard noir ne dura que quelques secondes devant ses faux-airs de mauvais garçon. Je secouai la tête en soupirant.

**« Gamin ! » lâchai-je en lui tirant la langue.**

Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner que je reçu une salve d'eau glacée en pleine figure. J'étais désormais complètement trempée et la salle de bain commençait à ressembler à une mini-piscine. Et le responsable de ce désastre avait toujours ce putain de sourire carnassier sur le visage.

**« Tu te crois dans _''Remember Me''_ ? Désolée Tyler, mais je ne m'appelle pas Ally. » lui lançai-je en le défiant du regard.**

**« Je sais. Tu es bien plus jolie qu'elle d'ailleurs. Et tu es encore plus jolie quand tu es mouillée. » me complimenta-t-il en me regardant de haut en bas en se léchant les lèvres.**

**« Y aurait-il un deuxième sens au dernier mot de ta phrase, petit coquin ? » le suspectai-je en attrapant une serviette pour essayer de me sécher.**

**« Peut-être. » ricana-t-il en sortant enfin de sa cabine, me laissant une vue des plus splendides sur son corps dégoulinant de partout.**

Il se promenait complètement nu devant moi, ne cachant même pas sa virilité vraiment très en forme… Je restai fixé sur les gouttes d'eau qui descendait le long de son torse alors qu'il attrapa une serviette et s'approcha doucement de moi, son sourire de prédateur toujours collé sur ses sublimes et appétissantes lèvres. Je déglutis en ne pouvant le quitter des yeux, il était foutrement sexy et attirant et alléchant et désirable et… Mon cœur s'affolait à chaque pas de plus qu'il faisait vers moi, j'allais bientôt me consumer de l'intérieur s'il continuait de me regarder comme si j'étais un dessert dont il s'apprêtait à ne faire qu'une seule bouchée.

**« Tu devrais peut-être te changer, tu risques d'attraper froid. » me conseilla-t-il en me sortant son sourire en coin irrésistible.**

**« Je te ferais remarquer que les seuls vêtements que j'avais, sont ceux que tu viens juste de massacrer à coup d'eau glacé. » lui rappelai-je.**

**« Faux ! Ne bouges pas, je reviens. » me lança-t-il en entourant sa serviette autour de sa taille et en sortant de la salle de bain.**

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard et me tendit une de ses chemises.

**« Hum… Tu vas être parfaite avec ça… » murmura-t-il en posant un baiser juste à la commissure de mes lèvres avant d'aller de son côté pour se sécher et s'habiller.**

Je restais là, plantée sur place, à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Il arrivait toujours à me surprendre par ses réactions. Une fois qu'il eut enfilé son boxer et son jean, il s'approcha de moi avec un sourire en coin.

**« Tu as besoin d'aide peut-être… » me susurra-t-il à l'oreille en glissant ses mains sur mes hanches.**

**« Non… » bafouillai-je en reprenant mes esprits et en m'éloignant de lui.**

**« Ok, on se retrouve dans le lit, bébé. » me lança-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil et en sortant de la salle de bain.**

Mais… Qui est donc ce jeune homme ? Où est passé le Rob de d'habitude ? J'avais eu le droit à son sosie, mais avec le côté bad boy et dominant en plus. Il croyait peut-être que j'allais le laisser m'avoir comme ça ? Non, mais là, il rêvait, hors de question. S'il voulait jouer, alors nous allions jouer…

Je retirai mes vêtements, ne laissant que mon boxer noir en dentelles et me séchai avant d'enfiler sa chemise par-dessus. Je boutonnai juste les deux boutons au niveau de ma poitrine, pour le faire encore plus languir. Je terminai de me démaquiller, me passai un bon coup d'eau sur le visage avant de me regarder dans le miroir. Ah nous deux, mon grand. Je ressortis tranquillement de la salle de bain et le trouvai à la fenêtre du balcon entrain de fumer une cigarette. Il était dos à moi pour mon plus grand bonheur et je m'approchai de lui à pas de velours pour ne pas qu'il me surprenne. Une fois arrivée derrière lui, je posai délicatement l'une de mes mains sur ses jolies petites fesses et mordillai délicatement dans son omoplate.

**« Ma petite chatonne a un petit creux ? » ricana-t-il en jetant sa cigarette dans le cendrier et en se tournant vers moi.**

Je lâchai ma prise sur ses fesses pour commencer à faire glisser mes mains le long de son torse. Son regard était ancré au mien et l'une de ses mains s'aventura sur ma joue.

**« Tu es vraiment très belle dans cette tenue. Tu devrais d'ailleurs toujours t'habiller comme ça quand nous ne sommes que tous les deux. » murmura-t-il en glissant ses lèvres dans mon cou.**

**« Ce genre de chose se mérite mon amour. » lui soufflai-je à l'oreille avant de le laisser en plan et d'aller langoureusement m'allonger sur le lit.**

Son regard se tourna vers moi et il eut un léger sourire en coin avant de s'avancer vers le lit. Il posa ses mains sur mes chevilles et commença à les masser avec délicatesse. Puis il descendit lentement vers mes pieds jusqu'à atteindre mes orteils.

**« Si tu tiens à la vie, oublie ça. » lui lançai-je en reculant brutalement mes pieds.**

**« Hum… Chatouilleuse la demoiselle… » ricana-t-il en s'agenouillant sur le lit, avant de s'approcher de moi comme une panthère.**

**« Oui, extrêmement, et j'ai la fâcheuse manie de foutre des coups à ceux qui ose toucher mes pieds. Alors, ne dis pas que je ne t'ai pas prévenu. » lui expliquai-je en me glissant pour appuyer mon dos contre les oreillers.**

Il continua à s'avancer jusqu'à ce que ses genoux soient de chaque côté de mes jambes. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien et ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches. Il avait légèrement appuyé ses fesses sur mes cuisses et son torse frôlait dangereusement le mien.

_« Nina,_

_Ma douce et merveilleuse amante._

_... »_

Je restais pantoise devant ces magnifiques mots qu'il venait de me réciter… non… réciter n'était pas le mot… J'avais vraiment l'impression que c'était de l'improvisation et que chaque mot sortait juste de son cœur… Mes larmes coulaient sans le vouloir, mais j'étais tellement troublée… Il avait dit cela d'une façon tellement touchante sans jamais quitter mon regard… Juste quelques mots d'amour, les yeux dans les yeux, corps contre corps… Je le regardais en ravalant, sans savoir quoi dire ou faire… C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me disait des choses aussi profondes…

**« Je ne veux plus jamais voir une seule larme de peine couler sur ton si beau visage. Tu mérites le bonheur plus que quiconque, et je vais m'assurer à partir d'aujourd'hui que tu sois heureuse et que tu ne manques de rien. » ajouta-t-il en enveloppant mes joues de ses paumes alors que ses pouces essuyaient tendrement mes larmes.**

**« Tu es mon ange gardien maintenant ? » riais-je en posant ma main sur sa joue.**

**« Je serai tout ce que tu voudras… » murmura-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes avec une douceur que je n'avais encore jamais connu chez lui.**

Je n'avais pas encore vu cette facette de lui… Le côté tendre, romantique, poétique… J'aimais beaucoup ce côté de sa personnalité, il pouvait être à la fois sauvage et dominant, mais aussi tendre et romantique, l'homme parfait pour moi finalement…

**« Sois juste toi et cela me suffira… » murmurai-je en glissant ma main dans sa nuque pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi.**

**« Je t'aime… » ajoutai-je en pressant plus fortement mes lèvres contre les siennes.**

Nos lèvres se mouvaient en harmonie, alors que nos langues se retrouvèrent pour un slow langoureux et tendre. Ses mains étaient redescendues sur mes hanches et remontaient le long de mes côtes, soulevant ma chemise au passage. Mes mains s'attardaient sur ses omoplates alors que nos corps se glissaient naturellement pour s'allonger confortablement. Il relâcha mes lèvres et planta son regard azur dans le mien. Ses mains allèrent délicatement ôter les derniers boutons de ma chemise avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur mon estomac, ses mains glissant de nouveau sur mes côtes jusqu'à atteindre mes seins qu'il empauma comme deux trésors. Son toucher était léger, comme une plume qui glissait sur mon corps. Ses lèvres laissaient des baisers aussi doux que de la soie sur mon ventre, mon estomac et remontaient petit à petit vers ma poitrine. Ses mains rejoignirent les miennes sur le matelas et il entremêla ses doigts aux miens en remontant mes mains de chaque côté de ma tête. Il attrapa un de mes tétons entre ses lèvres et commença à le torturer de la plus agréable des façons. Je me laissais complètement aller sous les milliers de papillons qui envahissaient mon corps tout entier. Il n'y avait plus rien de sauvage, juste des gestes emplis de douceur et de tendresse. Ses lèvres remontèrent finalement dans mon cou jusqu'à atteindre mes lèvres.

**« Je t'aime Nina… Je n'avais jamais ressenti ce genre de sentiments, aussi puissant, avant toi. Tu dois vraiment me prendre pour un fou, mais je ne peux rien faire contre mes sentiments. » murmura-t-il en posant son front sur le mien.**

Il avait fermé les yeux et nos doigts étaient toujours entrelacés.

**« Tu n'es pas fou Rob… enfin peut-être juste un petit peu… » le taquinai-je en frottant mon nez contre le sien.**

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et il ouvrit les yeux en reculant légèrement son visage du mien.

**« Je suis fou de toi, ma petite coquine… » ricana-t-il avant de poser un baiser sur mon nez.**

**« Tu es tellement adorable… Je ne te voyais vraiment pas comme quelqu'un d'aussi… »**

**« Pathétique ? » me coupa-t-il.**

**« Tu veux bien arrêter de dire des bêtises, oui. Tu es loin d'être pathétique, tu es un homme extraordinaire, et si tu étais pathétique, je ne serais pas avec toi en ce moment, crois-moi. » lui répliquai-je en le poussant pour qu'il s'allonge sur le dos.**

Je pris place au dessus de lui, une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches. Je commençai à poser des traînées de baiser sur son torse alors que ses mains s'attardaient sur mes épaules pour faire glisser ma chemise le long de mes bras. Il se redressa et me retira complètement ma chemise avant de venir enfouir sa tête au creux de mon épaule, y posant des baisers tendres. Je glissai mes mains dans ses cheveux, embrassant furtivement son épaule. Je me sentais à ma place dans ses bras et surtout en sécurité. Nous nous relevions quelques instants pour ôter le reste de nos vêtements, et nous nous réinstallâmes dans la même position. Nous continuâmes à nous embrasser et nous serrer l'un contre l'autre, nos intimités se pressant avec force et empressement. Je me plaçai correctement pour que son gland glisse à l'entrée de mon intimité avant de doucement m'empaler dessus, nous faisant pousser un soupir de satisfaction en harmonie. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et il m'aida à prendre une cadence régulière mais loin d'être sauvage. C'était lent, doux, plein de tendresse et de passion. Nos corps se lovaient, s'entrelaçaient, se goûtaient, s'aimaient à la perfection. Nous n'avions plus besoin de parler, un simple regard suffisait… Nous étions liés de la plus belle des façons et après ces mots si touchant qu'il m'avait dit, c'était la seule chose dont j'avais envie…

* * *

_**Voilà, voilà, alors ?**_

_**Le poème est de mon cru *blushes***_

_**Qu'en pensez-vous de tout ça ?**_

_**S'il vous plaît, faite moi une grande surprise et explosait ma boîte mail de review, plz *yeux de cocker***_

_**En plus, vous aurez un teaser, ce n'est pas désagréable, si ?**_

_**Bon, allez, bon week-end, bonne semaine et à samedi !**_

_**Bisous !**_

_**Letty**_


	18. I Wanna Show You Something

_**Coucou tout le monde :)**_

_**J'espère que vous allez bien ?**_

_**Un grand merci à SoSweetySoCrazy, Aliiice, fan-par-hasard21, magicvanille,**_

_**Yumie76, nini88, oliveronica cullen massen, et ely142**_

_**pour votre perpétuel soutien et vos petits mots à chaque chapitre :)**_

_**Réponse à ma sans compte :**_

_**Mel : ''Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aimes :) Ah oui, tu as deviné ce qu'elle cache ? J'aimerais bien avoir ton idée alors :)''**_

_**Voilà, voilà ! Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, Nina a un petit secret,**_

_**Mais quel est donc ce secret ?**_

_**Allez, j'attends vos idées, qui sera la gagnante ? ;)**_

_**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ;)**_

* * *

**18. I Wanna Show You Something**

**POV Rob**

Je passais un moment de pur romantisme avec Nina, et je devais avouer que cela était bon parfois de prendre son temps et de profiter de chaque instant en sa présence. Cette soirée m'avait appris beaucoup de chose sur elle, mais aussi sur moi. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais envie de penser à mon avenir, et je ne le voyais pas sans elle. Mes mains sur ses hanches lui faisaient garder un rythme régulier et lent alors qu'elle se mouvait sur moi sans me lâcher des yeux. Je la serrai plus fort contre moi et m'emparai de ses lèvres avec douceur. Ses mains glissèrent dans mes cheveux et je sentais son corps commencer à se tendre. Je poussai à mon tour mes hanches vers les siennes et quelques secondes plus tard, elle se resserra autour de moi en gémissant mon prénom. Il ne me fallut pas beaucoup plus pour venir à mon tour en lui murmurant des ''je t'aime'' à l'oreille. Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes blottis l'un contre l'autre, j'étais bercé au rythme de sa respiration. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi serein depuis bien longtemps.

**« Tu as froid ? » lui demandai-je alors que je sentais son corps légèrement tremblant contre le mien.**

**« Un peu… » murmura-t-elle en décollant son visage de mon cou pour me regarder.**

Je glissai mes doigts le long de sa joue avant de poser doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Puis je me glissai sous les draps avant de l'attirer vers moi, passant mon bras autour de sa taille pour qu'elle se blottisse contre moi. Elle posa instinctivement sa tête contre mon cœur et l'une de ses mains dessinaient des traits irréels sur mon torse. Je remontai la couverture sur nos de corps entrelacés et caressai doucement son bras et son épaule en posant des baisers sur le dessus de sa tête.

**« C'était tellement… Je pense que c'est la première fois depuis notre rencontre où tu es aussi doux avec moi… Je ne veux pas dire par là que je n'ai pas aimé nos précédentes relations… loin de là… Je veux juste dire… Laisse tomber, je suis trop fatiguée pour pouvoir faire une phrase correcte et compréhensible… » ricana-t-elle en cachant son visage entre ses mains.**

**« Hum… La dernière phrase n'était pas trop mal. » la taquinai-je en glissant ma main dans ses cheveux.**

Elle releva la tête et me regarda avec une petite moue boudeuse. Dieu que j'aimais chaque mimique, chaque expression qui traversait ce si doux visage. Ses sourires, ses rires, ses grimaces, tout était parlant chez elle.

**« Mais… Arrêtes de te moquer de moi… » se plaignit-t-elle en me regardant avec un petit air triste.**

**« Pauvre petite chose fragile. Je suis un méchant garçon. » continuai-je en ne pouvant m'empêcher de rire.**

Elle continua sa moue boudeuse avant de se lever du lit pour aller vers le frigo. Elle se promenait nue devant moi et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de contempler son corps avec délectation. Elle était devant la porte du frigo ouverte et regardait à l'intérieur en se mordillant les lèvres. Je la regardai avec un sourire en coin alors que son regard se posa sur moi.

**« Tu m'as dit qu'il y avait d'autre trucs au chocolat, non ? » se justifia-t-elle comme une enfant prise en faute.**

**« Hum, hum… Sers toi, ne te gêne pas mon ange. Mon frigo est le tien. » lui assurai-je en ne pouvant me retenir de sourire face à sa gourmandise chocolatée.**

Elle se mit à rire aux éclats en prenant la boîte de mignardises et en venant me rejoindre dans le lit.

**« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? » m'étonnai-je en allumant la lampe de chevet.**

**« Mon frigo est le tien. » répéta-t-elle en continuant de rire aux éclats.**

**« Ben oui… Tu trouves ça drôle ? » l'interrogeai-je en ayant du mal à suivre son fou rire particulièrement contagieux.**

**« Ma bouteille de coca est la tienne, tu veux un verre ? » continua-t-elle sans cesser de rire.**

Soit l'alcool n'avait pas encore traversé tout son organisme, soit elle avait juste besoin de péter un plomb. Enfin, quoi que ce soit, j'aimais la voir rire comme ça. J'attrapai la bouteille qu'elle avait ramenée avec les gâteaux et me redressai pour m'asseoir plus confortablement. Elle se leva de nouveau et enfila ma chemise avant de revenir sur le lit et de s'asseoir face à moi en tailleur.

**« Je te propose un jeu, je vais te faire goûter un des gâteaux et si tu ne trouves pas ce que c'est, tu auras un gage. Et ensuite, tu feras la même chose avec moi. Partant ? » s'enthousiasma-t-elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.**

Un gage ? Intéressant ce jeu…

**« C'est partie ! » lançai-je encore plus enthousiaste qu'elle.**

Nous étions assis l'un en face de l'autre et je la trouvais vraiment sexy dans ma chemise. En faîte, quoi qu'elle porte, elle était sexy. C'était naturelle chez elle, pas besoin d'en faire plus.

**« Ferme les yeux. » m'ordonna-t-elle en attrapant un gâteau dans la boîte.**

Je fis ce qu'elle me demandait et sentis quelque chose de chaud et doux contre mes lèvres. Hum… Que faisait ses lèvres sur les miennes ? J'ouvris de nouveau les yeux et tombai directement sur ses magnifiques prunelles. Elle me regardait avec un sourire en coin avant de se reculer et de hausser les épaules.

**« Désolée, c'était trop tentant. » reconnu-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.**

**« A ton service ma belle. » répliquai-je en riant.**

Elle me tira la langue avant de prendre un gâteau dans la boîte et de me faire signe de fermer les yeux. Je lui obéis et sentis le gâteau contre mes lèvres. Je le pris en m'arrangeant pour frôler le plus possible ses doigts. Hum… Moi qui n'étais pas très dessert, je devais avouer que j'aimais manger des gâteaux de cette façon. C'était sensuel, et tellement plus agréable…

**« Hum… Je dirais… beignet au chocolat… » tentai-je en ouvrant les yeux pour la regarder.**

**« Gagné ! » sautilla-t-elle en me tendant la boite.**

**« A mon tour, voyons voir… »**

Je pris à mon tour une mini-pâtisserie avant de la regarder. Elle avait déjà fermé ses yeux et avait un sourire radieux. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour voir ce sourire gravé à jamais sur ses lèvres… Je déposai le gâteau au bord de celle-ci et elle mordit dedans avec empressement. Je l'observais, les yeux fermés entrain de savourer sa mignardise, sans en perdre une miette. Elle se contentait de tellement peu de chose…

**« Une Forêt-Noire… C'est trop bon ça… » s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.**

**« Gagné ! J'avoue que j'aime bien aussi. » avouai-je en posant ma main sur sa jambe.**

Elle se pencha vers moi et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa langue s'attarda docilement sur mes lippes et je lui en autorisai l'accès avec grand plaisir. Nos langues se cherchaient, se taquinaient et je savourais le goût de la Forêt-Noire par la même occasion. J'étais quasiment sûr qu'elle m'avait embrassé pour ça. Quand nos lèvres se séparèrent enfin, nous restâmes les yeux dans les yeux pendant un long moment. Plus je détaillais son visage, et plus je le trouvais parfait. Comme le visage d'une poupée de porcelaine, à la fois fort et fragile… Car j'avais bien compris que finalement elle était vulnérable et qu'elle pouvait craquer à tout moment… J'avais essayé d'imaginer à quoi ressembler sa vie avant… Je me demandais si elle était plus souriante grâce à moi ou peut-être que je me faisais des idées et que ses sourires étaient faux et qu'au fond d'elle, elle était toujours cette petite fille fragile et perdue qu'elle avait du être pendant des années. J'avais tellement envie qu'elle soit heureuse…

**« Merci… » murmura-t-elle en caressant ma joue du bout des doigts.**

**« Merci pour quoi ? » la questionnai-je en posant ma main sur la sienne.**

**« Merci pour tout ces moments de bonheur que tu me fais vivre depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés… Je… »**

**« Non, tu n'as pas à me remercier Nina. Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine. » la coupai-je en glissant ma main dans son cou avant d'aller butiner ses lèvres avec tendresse.**

Je la fis s'allonger de nouveau sur le lit et notre baiser s'éternisa pendant de longues minutes. C'était ma façon de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de me remercier, car finalement je n'avais rien fait de plus que ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi : m'aimer… Ma main caressait doucereusement sa hanche alors que ses mains s'insinuaient dans mes cheveux. Nos langues se mêlaient habilement, nos lèvres s'épousaient parfaitement et nos corps se rapprochaient inévitablement. Nous nous séparâmes quelques secondes pour reprendre notre souffle et je posai mon front sur le sien, la surplombant de tout mon long. Un sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres et son regard pétillait de milles étincelles.

**« Je te ferai remarquer que tu ne m'as même pas laissé finir ma phrase. » me taquina-t-elle en continuant ses cajoleries dans mes cheveux.**

**« Je sais, je préférais que tu uses ta salive pour faire des choses plus intéressantes… » répliquai-je en posant un baiser aussi léger qu'un papillon sur ses lèvres.**

Elle secoua la tête en riant légèrement avant de me repousser pour que je sois sur le dos à mon tour. Elle nous glissa sous les couvertures et vint directement se blottir contre moi.

**« Tu travailles demain ? » lui demandai-je en m'apercevant qu'il était déjà 4 heures du matin.**

**« Oui, mais je ne commence pas avant 14h et je termine à 19h. Et toi ? » me questionna-t-elle à son tour.**

**« Kellan m'a dit que nous avions le week-end complet pour nous. » lui annoncai-je avec un grand sourire.**

**« Je ne travaille pas dimanche… Dis-moi, tu as quelque chose de prévu demain soir ? Enfin ce soir vu l'heure qu'il est… » m'interrogea-t-elle avec une petite voix timide.**

**« Hum… Non, pas que je sache… Tu veux que l'on fasse quelque chose de spécial ? On pourrait se faire un resto ou un ciné, si tu veux. » lui proposai-je.**

**« En faîte, j'avais autre chose à te proposer. Je passe tous mes samedi avec des amis dans la boîte ''The Cellar''. J'avais pensé que toi et les autres vous pourriez m'accompagner… Je connais le videur, nous pourrons entrer par la porte de derrière et comme je connais aussi le patron, nous nous installerons à l'étage pour plus de tranquillité. » me suggéra-t-elle en appuyant son menton sur ma poitrine pour me regarder.**

**« Une boîte de nuit ? » m'étonnai-je.**

Je devais avouer que ce n'était pas trop mon truc… Je préférais les bars tranquilles, avec un peu de musique acoustique en fond sonore… Mais bon, j'étais prêt à faire un effort pour elle.

**« Oui… Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas ? Je ne veux pas te forcer… »**

**« Chut. Pas de soucis. Je vais en parler aux autres demain mais je doute qu'il refuse ce genre de soirée. » la coupai-je en penchant ma tête pour atteindre ses lèvres.**

Nous nous embrassâmes quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne repose sa tête contre mon torse.

**« Bonne nuit… » murmura-t-elle d'une voix endormie.**

**« Bonne nuit ma belle… » répondis-je en resserrant mon bras autour de sa taille, caressant ses cheveux de mon autre main.**

J'écoutais sa respiration s'apaiser alors qu'elle rejoignait doucement les bras de Morphée. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, bien trop occupé à admirer son si doux visage et à ressentir son cœur battre contre le mien. J'aurais pu passer des heures et des heures à la regarder dormir sans jamais m'en lasser. Elle avait vraiment un visage harmonieux, parfaitement dessiné, des joues fines qui avaient tendance à rougir facilement, des yeux expressifs, des lèvres et un sourire à croquer… Plus je l'observais et plus mon cœur vacillait sous tous ses nouveaux sentiments qu'elle faisait grandir en moi. Sa présence m'était devenu indispensable…

Je me réveillai péniblement après n'avoir dormi que 3 heures. Je regardai l'écran du réveil qui affichait 8 heures. Nina dormait toujours paisiblement, blottis dans mes bras. Si seulement tous les prochains matins de ma vie pouvait se passer de cette façon… Il y avait un peu de soleil dehors, et je décidai donc de préparer une petite surprise pour Nina. Je me levai le plus doucement possible avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain avec mon téléphone. J'appelai la réception pour demander qu'une table sur le toit avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour déjeuner soit prête pour 10 heures. Les employés commençaient à me connaître ici et étaient toujours aimable et serviable avec moi. Il faut dire que je ne t'étais pas du genre à demander des choses extravagantes.

Je sortis de la salle de bain et retournai m'installer dans le lit. Nina avait bougé entre temps et était maintenant installée sur le côté, dos à moi. Les couvertures étaient descendues et je pouvais apercevoir le bas de son dos découvert et ses jolies fesses. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour réveiller mes pulsions et ma virilité par la même occasion. Je passai mon bras autour de sa taille et me collai contre elle, ma virilité appuyant contre ses fesses douces et fermes. Elle soupira légèrement en posant sa main sur la mienne, appuyée contre son ventre. Je déposais des baisers dans son cou alors que ma virilité continuait à frôler ses fesses avec insistance. Elle soupira de nouveau et bougea légèrement sans toutefois se réveiller. Je lâchai sa main et descendis jusqu'à sa jambe que je déplaçai légèrement pour la reculer et la poser sur la mienne. Je bougeai à mon tour pour me placer correctement afin que mon gland frotte contre sa féminité. Malgré ça, elle ne se réveillait toujours pas à mon plus grand désespoir… Alors je décidai de passer à la vitesse supérieure et m'insinuai lentement dans sa féminité alors que ma main remontait sur son ventre avec frénésie.

**« Rob… Qu'est-ce que… »**

Je donnai un coup de rein puissant, la remplissant complètement alors qu'un petit cri s'échappait de ses lèvres tellement appétissantes.

**« Bonjour mon ange… » murmurai-je à son oreille en donnant un nouveau coup de rein.**

Elle était tellement serrée dans cette position que je savais très bien que je n'allais pas tenir longtemps.

**« Oh putain… Tu as des drôles de manières de réveiller les gens toi… » lança-t-elle en ondulant ses hanches au même rythme que moi.**

**« Désolé… Tu m'as encore une fois fais perdre le contrôle… » lui avouai-je en accélérant le rythme de mes coups de butoir en elle.**

Sa main glissa derrière elle pour attraper ma nuque avec empressement, et elle plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes après avoir tourné la tête vers moi. Nos langues se battaient en duels pour savoir qui aurait le dessus alors que nos hanches se mouvaient en symbiose. Nos plaisirs se construisaient pour finir par exploser au même moment, nous laissant tous les deux essoufflés et en sueur. Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes dans cette position, j'en profitai pour la serrer contre moi et poser des baisers sur son épaule et dans son cou.

**« C'était trop bon… J'aime ce genre de réveil… » murmura-t-elle en se tournant pour me faire face.**

**« Et moi je t'aime tout court… » ajoutai-je en prenant de nouveau possession de ses lèvres.**

Elle souriait contre mes lèvres alors que ses doigts traçaient des sillons dans ma nuque, me faisant grogner de satisfaction.

**« Bon, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi… Mais il faut d'abord que nous prenions notre douche et nous habillons. » lui lançai-je en me levant du lit et en lui tendant la main.**

**« Une Surprise ? Quel genre de surprise ? » me questionna-t-elle en me regardant en fronçant les sourcils.**

**« Une surprise du genre ''Surprise donc je ne peux rien dire de plus''. » ricanai-je en lui tirant la langue.**

Elle fit de même et attrapa ma main pour se lever. Nous partîmes en direction de la salle de bain où j'avais bien l'intention de reprendre mes activités matinales pour un réveil parfaitement parfait…

* * *

_**Alors, dites-moi tout en appuyant sur la petite bulle :)**_

_**Une review = Un Teaser**_

_**Passez une bonne semaine et à samedi ou dimanche soir ;)**_

_**Bisous**_

_**Letty**_


	19. I Wanna Surprise You

_**Hello !**_

_**Comment vont mes lectrices adorées ?**_

_**J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ?**_

_**Allez, un petit chapitre pour finir ce dimanche convenablement, mais avant, je tiens à remercier :**_

_**SoSweetySoCrazy, nini88, Aliiice, ely142, magicvanille, Yumie76, fan-par-hasard21 et TwilightAddictCindy pour vos reviews !**_

_**Réponse à mes sans-comptes :**_

_**- fanny : Merci :) J'espère que tu aimeras la suite aussi :)**_

_**- Marianne : La voici :)**_

_**Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas ;)**_

* * *

**19. I Wanna Surprise You**

**POV Nina**

J'avais adoré ce réveil… S'il pouvait me réveiller de cette façon tous les jours, je ne demanderais pas mieux… Et il avait aussi remis ça sous la douche… Mon mec était d'une performance à toute épreuve, mais il savait aussi être doux et tendre. Et j'aimais cette double personnalité. Une fois sortie de la douche, je récupérai mes vêtements de la veille qui avait séché durant la nuit et les enfilai alors que Rob était appuyé contre le lavabo, encore vêtu d'une simple serviette et me regardant avec un sourire en coin.

**« Rob… Tu peux arrêter de me fixer comme ça… » lui demandai-je en soupirant.**

Son regard était comme un soleil qui me brûlait, il était tellement insistant que cela en devenait gênant.

**« Tu es tellement magnifique. J'ai une chance incroyable de t'avoir rencontré. » sourit-il en s'approchant de moi pour passer ses bras autour de ma taille, collant son menton contre mon épaule.**

Nous étions face au miroir et l'image qu'il reflétait me fit sourire. Nous allions plutôt bien ensemble finalement. Je posai mes mains sur les siennes et nous restâmes quelques instants dans cette position.

**« Bon, comme tu as été sage, je vais t'emmener voir ta surprise. » me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de poser un baiser dans mon cou et de partir s'habiller.**

Je décidai donc de sortir de la salle de bain pour le laisser faire tranquillement et allai m'asseoir sur le bout du lit en consultant mes mails sur mon téléphone. Je m'aperçus que Caroline m'avait laissé un message pour avoir de mes nouvelles. Depuis que j'avais rencontré Rob, j'avais un peu délaissé mes amis… Mais j'allais les revoir ce soir et j'avais vraiment hâte de faire de nouveau mon petit ''show''. J'espérais juste que Rob ne serait pas trop choqué de me voir ainsi… J'aurais peut-être du lui en parler avant de le mettre devant le fait accompli… Surtout que tout le monde serait là aussi… Mais en même temps, j'étais impatiente de voir la tête qu'il ferait… J'étais sûre qu'il ne pensait pas que j'étais capable de faire ce genre de chose. Je pris le temps de répondre donc à mon amie en lui précisant que je viendrais accompagner ce soir, lui demandant par la même occasion de prévenir Lucas de réserver l'étage juste pour moi et mes amis. Au moins, il n'y aurait personne pour nous déranger et ils pourraient profiter du spectacle aussi.

**« Je suis prêt ! » s'exclama Rob en sortant finalement de la salle de bain.**

**« Hum… C'est quoi ce parfum, ça sent vachement bon… » remarquai-je en me levant pour m'approcher de lui.**

**« Tu aimes ? » me demanda-t-il en passant ses bras autour de ma taille pour me coller contre lui.**

**« Oui… C'est quoi ? » le questionnai-je en glissant mon nez dans son cou pour respirer cette sublime odeur.**

**« Acqua di Gio. » me répondit-il.**

**« Giorgio Armani… Tu as d'excellent goût… Je suis sûre que tu as mis ce parfum exprès pour que je te saute dessus, n'est-ce pas ? » le soupçonnai-je en le regardant dans les yeux avec un air inquisiteur.**

**« Je plaide coupable. » ricana-t-il en approchant ses lèvres des miennes pour m'embrasser langoureusement.**

«** Je le savais. » lui confirmai-je en lui rendant son baiser.**

**« Allez, enfile ton blouson, nous y allons. » m'interpella-t-il en me tendant le dit blouson.**

Je l'enfilai sans répliquer alors qu'il faisait de même et chaussai mes bottes avant de le suivre. Il referma la porte derrière nous et attrapa ma main pour nous faire avancer dans les couloirs. Arrivés devant l'ascenseur, il appuya sur le bouton en souriant. Il avait l'air aussi excité qu'un enfant le matin de Noël. Mais que me préparait-il donc ?

**« Où m'emmènes-tu ? » l'interrogeai-je en entremêlant mes doigts au sien.**

**« C'est une surprise. Sois patiente, il ne reste plus longtemps à attendre. » ricana-t-il alors que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit enfin.**

Je soupirai légèrement sans rien dire de plus. Autant demander à un prêtre de nous raconter la confession de notre voisin… Nous entrâmes dans l'ascenseur et il appuya sur le dernier étage. Je le regardai en haussant les sourcils mais il se mit à rire avant de m'embrasser gaiement. Les portes s'ouvrirent sans même que je ne m'en rende compte et il me tira hors de l'ascenseur pour me faire encore traverser des couloirs. Nous arrivâmes enfin devant un escalier qui menait à une autre porte.

**« A vous l'honneur mademoiselle. » s'exclama-t-il en me montrant les escaliers.**

Je continuais de le regarder avec des questions pleins la tête mais pris quand même la peine de monter ces quelques marches. J'ouvris la porte et fus surprise de me retrouver sur le toit de l'hôtel… Wow… La vue était splendide de là-haut… J'avançai doucement, regardant tout autour de moi le paysage qui s'offrait à moi… D'ici, j'avais une vue complète sur la ville de Vancouver et c'était vraiment magnifique. Je sentis la main de Rob se poser sur mon épaule.

**« C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? » me demanda-t-il en appuyant son menton sur mon épaule aussi.**

**« C'est magnifique… » murmurai-je.**

**« Viens, j'ai une autre surprise pour toi. » s'exclama-t-il en prenant ma main pour me faire avancer.**

Je fus étonnée d'apercevoir une table un peu plus loin avec une desserte remplie de bonne chose. Il me fit avancer jusqu'à celle-ci et tira galamment ma chaise pour me faire asseoir. Il fit le tour de la table et attrapa une rose rouge sur la desserte qu'il me tendit avec un grand sourire.

**« Merci. » lui dis-je tout bas, vraiment troublée et attendrie par son geste.**

Il continua de me sourire avant de s'asseoir face à moi. Toutes ces petites attentions me touchaient au plus haut point car jamais personne n'avait pris la peine d'être aussi attentif et aimant envers moi. Plus je passais de temps avec lui, plus je découvrais l'homme qu'il était et j'aimais de plus en plus cette part de lui qu'il voulait bien me montrer. Même si je me battais depuis des années pour être indépendante et éviter de m'attacher aux gens de peur de souffrir de nouveau, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à refouler ce sentiment d'abandon et de bien être quand il était prêt de moi. J'avais beaucoup de mal à lui trouver des défauts, et même s'il était un peu trop jaloux à mon goût, j'arrivais largement à passer au dessus de ce petit défaut tant il savait parfaitement s'y prendre pour le faire oublier.

**« Tu veux boire quoi ? Café, chocolat, thé, jus d'orange ? » me questionna-t-il en me fixant avec un sourire tellement affectueux.**

**« Hum… Chocolat et jus d'orange pour moi. » lui répondis-je en ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire aussi.**

Il me versa un bol de chocolat et un verre de jus d'orange avant de se verser un bol de café. Le vent était léger aujourd'hui et quelques rayons de soleil avaient réussit à traverser les nuages. Il faisait assez beau pour une fin de mois de novembre, même si les températures n'étaient pas caniculaires… En même temps, c'était l'automne, nous ne pouvions pas nous attendre à un temps de mois de juillet non plus… Je continuai de contempler le paysage qui me faisait vraiment rêver. Quand j'habitais avec mes parents à New York, nous avions une vue similaire de l'appartement où nous logions. C'est clair que depuis le 20ème étage, la vue sur New York et Manhattan ne pouvait être que splendide… Je me rappelais que je pouvais passer des soirées et même parfois la moitié de la nuit à ma fenêtre à observer la ville et les lumières s'ouvrirent et s'éteindre, à détailler chaque étoile qui brillait dans le ciel ou encore à admirer les reflets de la lune dans l'eau de l'Hudson. Je m'étais toujours sentie à ma place à New York, j'aimais ma ville et l'animation qu'il y régnait.

**« Nina ? Tu es toujours avec moi ? »**

Je sursautai sans vraiment m'en rendre compte en regardant de nouveau vers Rob.

**« Désolée. Tu disais ? » soupirai-je en reprenant mes esprits.**

**« Tu veux manger quoi ? » me demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur la mienne.**

**« N'importe… Ce qu'il y a… » lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules.**

Il me regarda en riant aux éclats sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Il se leva et attrapa deux assiettes qu'il posa au milieu de la table, avant de soulever les cloches qui les recouvraient. Il y avait des croissants, des donuts, des muffins, des pancakes…

**« Wow… Tu as invité quelqu'un ? » m'étonnai-je.**

**« Non. Tout ça c'est juste pour nous. J'espère que tu as faim au moins ? » me taquina-t-il en se rasseyant en face de moi.**

**« Hum… Oui. » le rassurai-je en lui tirant la langue.**

Il fit de même et nous mangeâmes tranquillement en regardant le paysage. J'aurais pu rester des heures et des heures sur ce toit, c'était des moments comme cela qui me permettaient de garder les pieds sur terre et le silence m'insufflait de l'énergie…

**« J'adore venir ici quand je suis en tournage à Vancouver. C'est comme un petit paradis où je peux m'éloigner de toute la folie qui m'entoure. » me confia-t-il en fixant l'horizon.**

**« Pour être franche, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter toute cette hystérie, cette médiatisation… Je n'aurais pas les épaules assez solide pour supporter ne serait-ce que le quart de ce que tu vis depuis 3 ans… » lui avouai-je en soupirant.**

Je sentis de nouveau sa main se poser sur la mienne et je tournai mon visage pour faire face à ses prunelles tellement emplis de tendresse.

**« C'est justement ce genre de moment qui arrive à me faire tenir… Ne crois pas que j'aime ça, bien au contraire. J'aime mon métier, c'est un fait, mais… C'est beaucoup trop pour moi tout ça… J'aurais vraiment préféré faire mon métier d'acteur sans être autant populaire. Je ne peux pas mettre un pied dehors sans avoir les paparazzis ou les fans à mes trousses. C'est vraiment flippant, je me sens épié jour et nuit, j'ai l'impression d'appartenir aux fans, aux journalistes… Personne n'est contre le fait d'être apprécié, mais je n'en demande pas autant… J'aimerais tellement pouvoir de nouveau sortir dans les rues sans me faire sauter dessus… »**

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir mal au cœur pour lui… Je savais qu'il était quelqu'un de discret, qui aimait les choses simples et je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'il pouvait ressentir… Je me levai et fis le tour de la table pour m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il me regarda avec un petit air triste avant d'enfouir son visage au creux de mon épaule. Je caressai tendrement ses cheveux en le serrant dans mes bras. Si les gens savaient qui il était vraiment, il serait bien étonné. Au premier abord, je n'imaginais pas du tout qu'il pouvait avoir ce côté câlin, sensible, romantique et surtout qu'il était beaucoup plus touché par les choses qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer. Il me ressemblait beaucoup finalement, il cachait ses peurs, ses angoisses, ses états d'âmes au fond de lui et j'étais fière d'être l'une des personnes à laquelle il osait en parler.

**« Nina… Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose… » me lança-t-il soudainement en redressant sa tête pour me fixer avec un regard inquiet.**

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je t'écoute. » lui répliquai-je avec une voix douce en caressant doucement sa joue.**

Il soupira en baissant les yeux alors que l'un de ses mains tripotait mes doigts avec nervosité.

**« Je… Je tenais encore à m'excuser pour la crise que j'ai fais hier avec Jackson… »**

**« Rob… » soupirai-je alors qu'il serrait ma main dans la sienne.**

**« Non, je t'en prie Nina, laisse-moi continuer. Je veux que tu saches pourquoi… » me coupa-t-il en me fixant.**

Je soupirai en lui faisant signe de continuer…

**« Je suis jaloux… Je… Je déteste voir d'autres hommes te toucher… C'est plus fort que moi, je ne me contrôle plus… J'ai… J'ai tellement peur que tu trouves quelqu'un de mieux que moi… Et je sais que des gars mieux que moi, il y en a un paquet… »**

Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

**« J'ai peur de te perdre, de perdre tout le bonheur que je suis entrain de connaître avec toi… Je bataillais depuis des mois pour essayer d'oublier Kristen, de passer à autre chose, sans succès… Et puis, j'ai croisé ton regard, j'ai été ébloui par ton sourire et en quelques secondes, tu m'a fais renaître… Tu as réussi à effacer en quelque instant ce que j'essayais de combattre depuis des mois… »**

Je savais qu'il avait du mal à oublier Kristen… Il plongea son regard dans le mien en prenant de nouveau ma main dans la sienne.

**« Tu es tellement… Tu es comme un diamant pour moi, un diamant pur, écorché par la vie, qui a le droit à sa part de bonheur et j'ai tellement peur de ne pas réussir à te donner ce que tu mérites et que tu me tournes le dos pour aller voir ailleurs… J'ai tellement envie de réussir à te protéger, réussir à faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu sois heureuse, que j'en deviens sur-protecteur, jaloux et possessif… »**

Il me regarda en ravalant et je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge… Mais merde, c'était plutôt moi qui aurais du avoir peur de le perdre avec toutes ses filles qui lui tournaient autour… Il était quand même le meilleur ami de son ex… J'avais de la concurrence pour pouvoir le garder près de moi comparé à lui… Et c'était lui qui était jaloux… Mais en même temps, j'étais touchée… Touchée par toutes ces choses qu'il venait de m'avouer… Tellement touchée que je ne pus empêcher une larme de me trahir lâchement et de couler le long de ma joue.

**« Arrête de penser ça Rob… Tu… Je n'ai jamais été autant heureuse que depuis que tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes… Tu es comme un ange tombé du ciel au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin… Tu me fais revivre… Ce n'est plus des sourires forcés que j'arbore désormais, c'est toi qui me fais rire, qui me fait sourire aussi franchement et naturellement… »**

Oui, il m'avait redonné la joie de vivre, mais surtout l'envie d'aimer…

**« Et… Je ne sais pas qui t'a mis en tête qu'il y avait un paquet de mecs mieux que toi, parce que personnellement, s'il y en a, ils doivent vraiment bien se cacher… »**

Jamais aucun homme n'avait fait le quart de ce qu'il avait fait pour moi…

**« Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Rob, ne doute jamais de ça. Je me fous de ta carrière, je me fous de ta popularité, l'homme que j'aime, il est là, devant moi. »**

Je posai ma main sur son torse en ne lâchant pas une seule seconde son regard hypnotique.

**« L'homme que j'aime, c'est celui qui me prend dans ses bras, qui me regarde avec tendresse, qui me fait vibrer d'un simple baiser, qui me fait manger des mini-pâtisseries en plein milieu de la nuit, qui me prépare des petits-déjeuners sur le toit d'un hôtel… »**

Il me regardait avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres alors que sa main caressait ma joue affectueusement.

**« Je t'aime pour celui que tu es, pas pour celui que tu représentes et que les autres connaissent. Je t'aime toi, Robert Thomas Pattinson, et je me fous de tout le reste… »**

Je n'avais rien inventé, tous ses mots sortaient directement de mon cœur… Je n'avais pas réfléchis une seule seconde à ce que je disais, les mots me venaient comme une ribambelle d'émotion que j'avais besoin d'évacuer.

**« Nina… Si tu savais comme je t'aime mon ange… » murmura-t-il en venant poser son front contre le mien alors que sa main caressait toujours ma joue.**

Je surpris une larme orpheline coulait le long de sa joue et je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser mon doigt la sécher.

**« Alors, maintenant que tu sais que je t'aime tout autant, arrêtes de t'angoisser, d'accord ? » chuchotai-je en lui souriant.**

Sa seule réponse fut ses lèvres chaudes contre les miennes alors que ses bras enserraient ma taille avec une infinie douceur. Cet homme était juste… parfait…

* * *

_**Voilà :)**_

_**Alors que pensez-vous de ce petit moment de romantisme ?**_

_**Une seule de mes lectrices s'est approché très près du secret de Nina, personne d'autre n'a une idée ?**_

_**J'attends vos impressions et vos idées !**_

_**Bonne semaine !**_

_**Bisous !**_

_**Letty**_


	20. I Wanna Show You My Secret

_**Bonsoir tout le monde :)**_

_**Comment allez-vous ?**_

_**J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine et un bon week-end ? :)**_

_**Comme toujours, je tiens à remercier :**_

_**SoSweetySoCrazy, Aliiice, fan-par-hasard21, ely142, Yumie76 et nini88 **_

_**pour vos reviews et votre soutien à chaque chapitre !**_

_**Alors quel est donc le secret de Nina ? **_

_**Comment Rob va-t-il le prendre ? **_

_**Comment va se dérouler le début de cette soirée ?**_

_**Toutes les réponses sont dans ce nouveau chapitre :)**_

_**Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture dominical et on se retrouve en bas ;)**_

* * *

**20. I Wanna Show You My Secret**

**POV Rob**

Je me sentais soulagé de lui avoir tout avoué, de lui avoir confié mes angoisses. Mais ce qui me faisait le plus de bien, c'était sa réaction. Tous les mots qu'elle m'avait dit, avaient atteint directement mon cœur. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, cette fille était mon âme-sœur, elle était ma moitié et je l'aimais plus que tout au monde, même si j'étais sûr que tout le monde allait me dire que je m'emballais un peu trop vite… Je savais ce que je ressentais, je savais aussi ce qu'elle ressentait, alors le reste avait peu d'importance pour moi désormais.

Finalement après avoir fini notre déjeuner, je la laissai repartir chez elle, non sans avoir beaucoup de mal, mais je savais que je la retrouverais dès ce soir. J'aperçus les garçons dans le parc de l'hôtel entrain de fumer une cigarette et me décidai à les rejoindre.

**« Hey Rob. Tu as quand même décidé de te lever ? » me taquina Kellan dés mon arrivé.**

**« Je suis levé depuis longtemps, j'ai juste été occupé ce matin. » lui répliquai-je en lui tirant la langue.**

J'attrapai une cigarette dans ma poche avant de l'allumer.

**« Occupé ? Laisse-moi deviner, avec une jolie demoiselle prénommée Nina, c'est ça ? » continua Taylor en riant.**

**« Exactement. D'ailleurs, elle nous invite tous à passer la soirée avec elle ce soir et aimerait savoir si vous êtes d'accord ? » leur annonçai-je.**

**« Ah oui ? Où ça ? Moi je suis toujours partant pour faire la fête. » s'exclama Kellan en souriant.**

**« Elle nous invite au _''Cellar''_, c'est une boîte de la ville. Mais elle m'a assuré que nous serions à l'écart de toute hystérie ou autre. » les rassurai-je alors que les filles venaient de nous rejoindre.**

**« Et bien dans ce cas-là, je suis partant aussi. » me confirma Taylor.**

Finalement tout le monde était d'accord même si personnellement, je n'y allais que pour faire plaisir à Nina… Qu'est-ce que je n'aurais pas fait pour la rendre heureuse…

* * *

**POV Nina**

J'avais eu le temps de repasser par mon appartement pour me changer avant de filer au café pour prendre mon service. Je travaillais seulement depuis une demi-heure quand mon portable vibra dans ma poche. Je l'attrapai discrètement et me mis à sourire en voyant le nom de l'expéditeur.

''_Tu me manques déjà mon ange… Tout le monde est d'accord pour ce soir, tu veux que je passe te prendre à 19 heures ? _

_Je t'aime ! _

_R.''_

Rhooo, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être adorable… Juste avec un message, il arrivait à me faire sourire à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

''_Tu me manques aussi… Je préfère que l'on se retrouve directement sur place. Passe par l'entrée de derrière, j'ai prévenu quelqu'un qui vous ferra entrer. _

_Je t'aime. _

_N.''_

''_D'accord. A quelle heure ?''_

''_Vers 20h30, ça irait ?''_

''_Pas de souci. A ce soir mon amour. Je t'aime.''_

''_Moi aussi, à ce soir.''_

Cela me faisait vraiment bizarre tout ces _''je t'aime''_, _''mon ange''_, _''mon amour'_'… Il était le premier homme à me dire ce genre de chose… J'allais bien finir par m'y habituer…

Après avoir terminé le travail, je partis directement pour le club. Je passai par l'entrée de derrière comme à mon habitude et après avoir salué Lucas, je partis rejoindre l'arrière salle qui servait de salle de répétition et qui disposait de deux loges.

**« Nina, te voilà enfin. » s'écria Caroline en venant me serrer dans ses bras.**

**« Désolée du retard, il y avait des embouteillages. Comment tu vas ? » répliquai-je.**

**« Super bien, et toi ? Alors c'est qui tes invités ? Des beaux mecs j'espère ? » s'impatienta-t-elle alors que Daisy, Sandra et Doris venaient nous rejoindre.**

**« Dis-nous qu'il y a des beaux mecs, s'il te plaît. » me supplia Daisy avec une petite moue.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant leur engouement. Effectivement, il y avait des beaux mecs, mais hors de question de toucher au mien.

**« Vous verrez bien ce soir. Si vous êtes sage et que vous ne me harcelez pas toute la soirée, je vous présenterez mes nouveaux amis. » leur lançai-je en leur tirant la langue.**

Elles firent de même avant que j'aille me changer pour répéter. J'avais envie de tester un nouveau truc ce soir, quelque chose que j'avais travaillé de mon côté et que j'avais envie de mettre en place pour éblouir Rob ce soir et lui faire un peu peur…

* * *

**POV Rob**

Il était 19h30 et cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure que je tournais en rond dans ma chambre d'hôtel. J'étais fin prêt à retrouver ma Nina. J'avais opté pour la sobriété et avais mis un jean noir avec une chemise bleu. Je sortis tranquillement de ma chambre pour attendre les autres dans le hall. Nous arrivâmes finalement vers 20 heures derrière la boîte de nuit et fûmes accueillis par deux videurs super baraqués qui fumaient une cigarette à l'extérieur.

**« Oh oh, vous allez où comme ça, c'est de l'autre côté l'entrée. » s'exclama l'un des deux avec un regard à faire fuir même Rocky et Rambo.**

**« Euh… excusez-nous… En faîte je suis un ami de Nina… Enfin son petit ami… Elle m'a dit que vous seriez au courant et que vous nous laisseriez entrer. » tentai-je timidement.**

**« C'est le vampire ! » ricana l'un en s'adressant à l'autre.**

**« Nina m'a mis au courant qu'elle avait invité des amis, mais je dois dire que je ne m'attendais à avoir des célébrités. Suivez- moi. » lança le second en riant.**

Nous les suivîmes en silence, valait mieux pas trop se frotter à ce genre de gars…

**« Restez là, je vais prévenir Lucas pour qu'il vous conduise à l'étage. » nous lança l'un en s'éclipsant derrière une porte.**

Il réapparu quelques secondes plus tard suivi d'un homme.

**« Bonsoir, je suis Lucas, le gérant. Nina m'a prévenu de votre visite, je vous ais réservé l'étage complet à sa demande. Vous ne serez en aucun cas dérangé, je vous le promets. » nous certifia-t-il en nous faisant signe de le suivre.**

**« Merci beaucoup. » répliqua Ashley avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.**

**« En voilà une qui a trouvé une proie pour ce soir, on dirait. » ricana Kellan.**

Nous traversâmes un long couloir pour enfin arriver à des escaliers qui menaient sur une deuxième salle avec des tables, des chaises et un bar. C'était comme une sorte de balcon d'où nous avions une vue imprenable sur la salle du dessous où plusieurs dizaines de personnes dansaient et s'amusaient en buvant un verre. Il y avait aussi une assez grande scène où était installé 3 barres, comme dans les clubs de stripteases. C'était quoi cette embrouille ? Et où était Nina ?

**« Hey Rob, elle est où ta dulcinée que je puisse la remercier de nous avoir invité ? » s'exclama Kellan avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.**

**« Y'a un show de striptease ce soir ? » s'étonna Nikki en regardant la scène.**

**« J'en sais rien et j'en sais rien. » répondis-je en m'asseyant sur une chaise et en attrapant mon téléphone.**

J'appelai directement Nina mais au bout de cinq sonneries, je tombai sur son répondeur. Putain de merde, mais où était-elle passée ? Je composai un message en espérant qu'elle me répondrait pour me rassurer.

''_Nina, mon ange. Tu es où ?''_

Quelques secondes plus tard mon téléphone vibra et je fus soulagé de voir qu'elle me répondait.

''_J'arrive, j'ai un truc à faire d'important, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas…''_

Lui en vouloir pour quoi ? Putain, mais c'était quoi ce merdier ? J'allais lui répondre quand soudain toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et trois spots éclairèrent les barres. 3 filles s'approchèrent d'une démarche sensuelle, sur la musique _''Tainted Love''_ des Pussycat Dolls. Elles avaient toutes les 3 un chapeau, portaient un short noir super court avec une ceinture incrustée sur le devant ainsi qu'un haut quasi comme un soutien gorge avec une ceinture en dessous de la poitrine et enfin des bottes dorées avec un talon ahurissant.

**« Mais elles sont canons ces filles… » s'extasia Taylor avec un grand sourire Colgate collé sur le visage.**

Mais j'en avais rien à foutre de ces filles moi, je voulais voir ma Nina et savoir pourquoi elle nous avait invité ici… Les filles continuaient à danser, en tournant et s'appuyant avec sensualité sur les barres, mais le choc arriva quand elles retirèrent leur chapeau… Nina… Qu'est-ce que… Là c'était trop… Je restai cloué sur place… J'avais l'impression que ma chaise allait traverser le plancher sous le poids de la peine et du dégoût qui m'absorbait. Je me levais finalement sous les regards de mes amis qui ne savaient pas quoi dire ou faire. Je soupirai alors que la musique s'arrêta et allai me diriger vers les escaliers quand Kristen me retint par le bras.

**« Rob… Attends… Regarde, elle est sortie de scène… C'était juste de la danse, elle a sûrement une explication valable… » essaya-t-elle de me convaincre.**

**« S'il te plaît Kristen, laisse-moi partir… J'en ai eu assez pour ce soir… » la suppliai-je en ravalant.**

Elle soupira et me lâcha à contrecœur alors que _''Boom Boom Pow'_' des Black Eyed Peas retentissait. Nina refit son apparition sur scène, habillée d'un pantacourt noir moulant et d'une mini veste de sport découvrant son ventre et son estomac parfaitement plat. Elle avait une paire de basket blanche et ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval. Ils commencèrent tous à danser et ce fut là que je compris…

**« Putain Rob, ta nana est vraiment épatante. » s'exclama Taylor bouche-bée.**

**« Tu étais au courant qu'elle faisait du break-dance ? » s'étonna Ashley en me regardant.**

J'avais rejoins tout le monde devant la rambarde et restais subjugué par sa façon de bouger. Je préférais vraiment qu'elle soit danseuse de break-dance plutôt que stripteaseuse…

**« Non, je ne le savais pas. Elle a bien cachée son jeu en nous invitant ici. » souris-je en ne pouvant détacher mes yeux d'elle.**

Je disais toujours qu'il fallait qu'une fille ait un côté artiste pour me plaire et depuis une semaine, je cherchais quel était le sien… Et bien, maintenant je le savais… Elle avait l'air tellement épanouie, souriante, sereine quand elle dansait. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi resplendissante qu'à cet instant. Et je devais dire que la voir faire ce genre de danse, tellement compliqué et parfois assez spectaculaire, me rendait encore plus fier et amoureux d'elle.

**« T'es un putain de chanceux quand même Rob. Elle chante, elle joue du piano, elle danse, elle est super sexy, intelligente, elle a de la conversation, elle n'est pas superficielle… Non, non Rob, y'a pas à dire, t'es vraiment un chanceux de l'avoir trouvé avant moi, je te le dis. » ricana Kellan en soupirant.**

**« Et oui, cette fille, c'est MA nana. Et le premier qui osera la toucher, aura l'occasion de faire connaissance avec ma partie la plus sombre. » répliquai-je avec un sourire de démon.**

**« Ouais, on avait bien remarqué que tu y tenais à TA nana. T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas la partager un peu avec nous ? On est quand même tes potes. » tenta Taylor avec une petite moue de gamin.**

**« Tu peux toujours rêver. Elle est à moi, rien qu'à moi et uniquement à moi. Celui qui ne l'aura pas compris, et bien tant pis pour lui. » lui assurai-je en reportant mon attention sur Nina.**

Elle était postée debout, chaque pied posé sur l'épaule d'un gars et sans que je m'y attende, ils effectuèrent une petite poussée sur ses jambes qui l'envoya dans les airs. Elle effectua un genre de salto arrière avant de retomber parfaitement sur ses pieds avec un sourire qui me fit chavirer. Je devais dire que j'avais eu la trouille qu'elle retombe mal et se blesse mais là, j'avais bien compris que c'était une pro et qu'elle devait s'entraîner depuis pas mal d'années pour réussir à faire ce genre de chose. Finalement Kellan avait raison, j'avais une petite amie parfaite. Je restais à l'admirer pendant tout le long du show qui me semblait durer une bonne dizaine de minutes. La musique changeait assez souvent passant par des sons rap, R'n'B, électro, faisant un mélange vraiment étonnant. Tout le monde quitta enfin la scène après un spectacle prodigieux.

**« Eh ben, ça c'était du show. J'ai toujours adoré ce genre de danse. » s'exclama Ashley en allant s'asseoir.**

Tout le monde fit de même sauf moi. J'attendais impatiemment en haut de l'escalier que Nina fasse son apparition pour nous rejoindre. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras d'une telle force, que ça en devenait douloureux.

**« Rob ? Viens t'asseoir, elle va arriver ta dulcinée. » ricana Taylor en sirotant son coca.**

**« Non, non, c'est bon, j'attends là. » répondis-je en piétinant d'empressement.**

**« Elle va te prendre pour un dingue si elle te voit piétiner comme ça en arrivant. Ou alors, elle va avoir la trouille et repartir d'où elle vient. » me taquina Nikki.**

Je ne répondis même pas tellement je me concentrais pour peut-être apercevoir son ombre dans le couloir d'en bas. Elle arriva enfin quelques secondes plus tard et elle était toujours plus belle à chaque fois que je la voyais. Elle portait un short en jean blanc, avec un chemisier à carreaux qu'elle avait noué à sa taille, laissant une partie de son estomac à découvert. Elle avait des bottes noires et ses cheveux étaient toujours attachés en une queue de cheval. Elle monta doucement les escaliers qui nous séparaient en me souriant timidement. Je lui répondis par un sourire plus franc et lui tendis la main quand elle arriva à ma hauteur. Elle posa la sienne au creux de ma paume et je l'attrapai rapidement par la taille pour la serrer contre moi alors que mes lèvres allèrent directement se poser sur les siennes avec fougue.

**« Oh, vas-y doucement Rob, vas pas nous la casser. » soupira Kellan.**

Je la sentis rire contre mes lèvres alors qu'elle se détachait doucement de moi.

**« Wow… Ça c'est de l'accueil… » chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille en caressant doucement ma nuque du bout de ses doigts.**

**« Tu m'as fais peur ce soir… Enfin au début… Mais après… Tu m'as juste épaté et je me sens encore plus fier de pouvoir dire que tu es ma petite amie… Et je veux que le monde entier sache que j'ai la plus merveilleuse, étonnante, belle, intelligente des petites amies… » lui susurrai-je en laissant mes doigts voyager dans le bas de son dos dénudée, savourant la douceur de sa peau.**

Elle me regarda dans les yeux avant de me sourire et de caresser doucement ma joue. J'aurais pu passer le reste de ma vie à me noyer dans son regard…

* * *

_**Alors, alors ? Surprise ou pas ?**_

_**Pour les curieuses voici en photo les tenues de Nina :**_

**La tenue de lap-dance : http:/postimage[.]org/image/16ftebk4k/**

**La tenue de break-dance : http:/postimage[.]org/image/16frqs7ms/**

**Les bottes et le chemisier accompagnant son short en jean quand elle rejoint Rob : **

**http:/postimage[.]org/image/16fofpin8/ - http:/postimage[.]org/image/16fq38v50/**

_**Qui veut du lemon pour le prochain chapitre ? lol**_

_**Qui veut quelques embrouilles aussi ?**_

_**Dites-moi tout dans une review qui me fera chaud au cœur (ben oui, une review c'est comme un salaire et cela ne vous coûte rien à part quelques secondes de votre temps *regard de petit chiot*)**_

_**Passez toutes (et tous ?) une bonne semaine !**_

_**Bisous !**_

_**Letty**_


	21. I Wanna Dance With You

_**Hello hello les n'amies !**_

_**Comment allez-vous ?**_

_**Vous avez réussi à sortir de la neige ?**_

_**Bon, beaucoup d'entre vous ne s'attendaient pas à ce secret pour Nina,**_

_**et certaines ont même pensé qu'il y avait une autre partie pour ce secret,**_

_**et bien non, le secret de Nina est bien qu'elle est danseuse professionnelle de break-dance !**_

_**Vous allez comprendre dans ce chapitre et dans le suivant pourquoi cela était si important pour Nina ;)**_

_**Alors comme toujours, un énorme merci à SoSweetySoCrazy, Yumie76, fan-par-hasard21, Aliiice, magicvanille,**_

_**nini88, Alvina26 et ely142 pour vos reviews !**_

_**Allez, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre !**_

_**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ;)**_

* * *

**21. I Wanna Dance With You**

**POV Nina**

J'avais vraiment eu peur que Rob soit déçu et n'aime tout simplement pas ma passion pour le break-dance, mais quand j'avais vu son visage et son sourire en montant les escaliers qui me menaient à lui, toutes mes peurs s'étaient envolées en quelques secondes. Ses étreintes passionnelles étaient une chose dont je ne pourrais désormais plus me passer. Quand j'étais dans ses bras, plus rien n'avait d'importance, j'étais dans un autre monde et j'étais juste heureuse.

**« Tu veux boire quoi mon ange ? » me demanda-t-il en me prenant par la main pour me conduire jusque la table où il me tira galamment ma chaise pour me laisser m'asseoir.**

**« Un coca, ça m'ira. Merci. » lui répondis-je en souriant.**

Il répondit à mon sourire avant de me voler un dernier baiser et d'aller vers le bar.

**« Franchement Nina, tu nous as tous bluffé ce soir. » lança Taylor en tapant dans les mains.**

**« Tu fais ça depuis quand ? » me questionna Ashley.**

**« J'ai commencé quand j'avais 16 ans, donc cela fait dix ans. » lui appris-je.**

**« Tu m'étonnes que tu sois aussi talentueuse. C'est quand même compliqué comme danse, non ? » me questionna Kristen.**

**« Disons qu'avec pas mal d'entraînement, ça paraît beaucoup moins dur. » souris-je en regardant vers Jackson.**

Depuis hier, il me semblait bien silencieux… Il faudrait que je lui parle, je n'aimais pas le voir comme ça…

**« Nina, tu aurais pu nous attendre. »**

Je me retournai pour voir arriver Caroline, Daisy, Sandra et Doris. Elles s'arrêtèrent quelques instants en regardant autour d'elle et surtout en direction de Rob…

**« Mais qui sont donc ces jolies demoiselles ? » s'exclama Kellan en se levant pour se diriger vers elles.**

**« Les amis, je vous présente Caroline, Daisy, Sandra et Doris, elles font partis de la troupe comme vous avez du vous en apercevoir. » leur présentai-je.**

Kellan fit son gentleman et fit la bise à chacune d'entre elle alors que Rob revenait vers moi avec mon coca. Il le déposa sur la table alors que les filles venaient nous rejoindre, saluant tout le monde.

**« Il manque une chaise, je vais aller en chercher une en bas. » me rendis-je compte en me levant.**

Je n'eus pas le temps de faire un pas que je sentis deux bras se resserrer autour de ma taille et en moins de deux secondes, je me retrouvais assise sur les genoux de Rob qui me gardait serré contre lui.

**« Maintenant, il ne manque plus de chaise. » s'exclama-t-il avant d'enfouir sa tête dans mon cou.**

Je voyais le regard de mes copines s'agrandirent devant ma proximité avec Rob, et je ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'il fallait que je leur dise. Je pensais que Rob aurait préféré être discret sur notre relation, mais à priori, il avait vraiment l'air de s'en foutre royalement à mon plus grand étonnement… En même temps, il n'y avait pas de paparazzis dans le coin…

**« Nina ? » m'interpella Daisy en fronçant les sourcils.**

**« Oui, Nina et moi sommes en couple. »**

Je me retournai vers Rob complètement abasourdie alors qu'il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et qu'il en profita pour me voler mes lèvres encore une fois. Sa main caressait doucement ma joue et j'étais vraiment surprise par son attitude. Moi qui le croyais assez discret en public, là, je devais dire que je ne m'attendais pas à de telles effusions… Il relâcha finalement mes lèvres et me murmura un _''Je t'aime''_ avec un sourire qui me donnait immédiatement des frissons dans tous le corps.

**« Faut que j'aille quelque part, je reviens. » lui dis-je avant de me lever pour redescendre.**

En ressortant des toilettes, je croisais le chemin de Yann, un autre membre de la troupe qui me faisait du rentre-dedans depuis mon arrivée.

**« Hey beauté, justement je te cherchais. Tu étais passée où ? » me demanda-t-il en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.**

**« Désolée, je passe la soirée avec des amis à l'étage. » répliquai-je en repoussant son bras et en pressant le pas pour rejoindre les escaliers.**

**« Attends-moi, je vais squatter avec vous. »**

Fait chier… Enfin, quand il verrait que je n'étais plus célibataire, il lâcherait peut-être l'affaire… Je remontai vite fait l'étage pour aller rejoindre les genoux de mon prince charmant. Il ne se fit aucunement prier pour me serrer dans ses bras en posant un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Yann me regarda en secouant la tête avant de venir saluer tout le monde poliment. Il resta avec nous et discuta avec tout le monde. Soudain, j'entendis raisonner une des mes chansons préférées et je me tournai avec un grand sourire vers Rob.

**« Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.**

**« C'est une de mes chansons préférées. » lui fis-je remarquer en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.**

**« Et ? » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.**

**« Tu m'invites à danser ? » lui demandai-je avec une petite moue boudeuse.**

**« Je ne danse pas… mais pour toi, je veux bien faire une exception. » chuchota-t-il.**

**« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse gente demoiselle ? » ajouta-t-il comme un bourgeois l'aurait fait au temps du moyen âge.**

Je me levais en sautillant presque sur place alors qu'il fit de même et prit ma main pour nous éloigner un peu de la table. Il posa ses mains dans le creux de mes reins et me colla contre lui avec un certain empressement. Je passai mes mains autour de son cou et plongeai mon regard dans le sien alors que nous dansions un slow sur _''Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You''_… Je profitais égoïstement de ce moment rien qu'à nous, sans même m'occuper des personnes que j'avais invité… Quelle hôte je faisais… Finalement, le reste de la soirée se passa agréablement bien, l'ambiance était joyeuse et tout le monde se parlait et riait ensemble. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps que je n'avais pas passé de soirée aussi agréable. Finalement ce fut l'heure de quitter la boîte, tout le monde était déjà parti et je devais retourner dans la loge des filles pour récupérer mes affaires avant de reprendre la route de mon appartement. Rob avait bien entendu insisté pour m'attendre et je devais dire que cela ne me dérangeait pas du tout… D'ailleurs, j'espérais bien ne pas le ramener à son hôtel ce soir…

J'étais retournée dans ma loge alors que Rob devait m'attendre devant la porte de derrière. J'étais quasiment sûre qu'il était parti fumer. Je rangeais tranquillement mes affaires dans mon sac quand je sentis un souffle chaud dans mon cou et deux mains se poser sur mes hanches.

**« Tu sais que je peux t'offrir bien plus que ce plouc. »**

Je me retournai brusquement pour tomber nez à nez avec Yann qui me regardait encore et toujours comme un morceau de viande.

**« Tu devrais plutôt te regarder, s'il y a un plouc entre vous deux, c'est bien toi. » répliquai-je méchamment en le repoussant.**

Il me regarda avec son air prétentieux avant de s'approcher de nouveau de moi. Il bloqua mes mains derrière mon dos en se collant contre moi. Je pouvais sentir sa virilité contre mon bas-ventre et cela me donnait envie de vomir.

**« Lâche-moi sale con. » lançai-je rageusement en essayant désespérément de retirer mes mains de sa prise.**

**« Il a fait comment le plouc pour pouvoir te sauter ? Il t'a payé ? Je savais que tu étais une fille comme ça, derrière ton côté discrète. En faîte, tu joues la timide, mais au fond, tu n'es qu'une salope qui adore se faire baiser avec force. » siffla-t-il en glissant sa langue le long de ma joue.**

Putain mais il était vraiment cinglé ce mec. J'étais plus que dégoûtée de sentir son corps contre le mien et je me battais comme une tigresse pour pouvoir m'échapper de cet enfer. Soudainement, je fus libérée de toute emprise et ce que je vis me laissa stupéfaite. Rob était là, tenant Yann par le cou. Il l'avait collé contre le mur et ses pieds ne touchaient même plus le sol.

**« Je ne te donnerai qu'un seul avertissement. Je t'interdis de toucher ou de parler à Nina comme tu viens de le faire. Je te préviens que si tu oses de nouveau poser tes sales pattes sur elle, tu passeras les années qui vont suivre dans un hôpital à essayer de compter le nombre d'os que je t'aurai brisé. Est-ce que c'est bien compris ? »**

La voix de Rob était rauque et cinglante. Yann gigotait dans tous les sens, essayant de se dégager pour pouvoir de nouveau respirer. Rob ne desserrait pas sa main pour autant, pressant même légèrement plus fort.

**« Je n'ai pas entendu ta réponse, est-ce que c'est bien compris ? » répéta-t-il rageusement.**

Yann lui fit oui de la tête et Rob le relâcha brutalement, le laissant s'écrouler au sol. Il reprit son souffle comme il put et se dirigea vers la porte en courant. Je devais dire que j'étais un peu… existait-il un mot pour décrire ce que je ressentais en ce moment ?

**« Nina ma puce, ça va ? Il ne t'a pas fait mal ? » s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt en s'approchant de moi.**

Il posa ses mains sur mes joues et me regarda avec des yeux remplis de tendresse. Il venait juste de me sauver… S'il n'était pas arrivé, je ne sais vraiment ce qui aurait pu se passer… A cette idée, mes larmes coulèrent toute seule.

**« Hey mon ange, chut, ne pleure pas, c'est terminé. Je te promets qu'il ne t'approchera plus jamais, je suis là pour te protéger. » me rassura-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.**

Je collai mon visage contre son torse, m'agrippant avec force à son blouson. Même si sur le coup sa violence m'avait un peu effrayé, j'étais fière de lui… Il venait encore une fois de me prouver qu'il tenait à moi et qu'il ne laisserait personne me faire du mal… J'étais en sécurité avec lui. Il me berçait doucement, caressant mes cheveux et posant des baisers sur mon front. Il savait toujours comment s'y prendre pour me rassurer. Je redressai finalement la tête vers lui, après avoir repris un peu contenance.

**« Merci… » murmurai-je en caressant doucement sa joue du bout des doigts.**

**« Tu n'as pas à me remercier Nina, c'est mon rôle de prendre soin de toi. » répliqua-t-il en repoussant une mèche de mes yeux.**

Ma seule réponse fut un léger sourire et mes lèvres qui se posèrent doucement sur les siennes. Mes bras passèrent instinctivement autour de son cou et je me collai le plus possible contre lui, comme si j'avais besoin de me fondre en lui pour être encore plus rassuré. Ses bras enserrèrent ma taille délicatement et ses mains caressèrent le bas de mon dos dénudé sous mon chemisier. Son toucher créait en moi des multitudes de frissons et je sentais mon bas-ventre se contractait, demandant plus. Je descendis lentement mes mains le long de son cou jusqu'à atteindre ses épaules et repoussai son blouson en essayant de me calmer. J'étais quasiment prête à lui déchirer ses vêtements tellement une envie démesurée prenait possession de moi.

**« Nina… » grogna-t-il en délaissant mes lèvres pour s'attaquer à mon cou.**

**« Fais-moi l'amour Rob… Maintenant… » murmurai-je, ma voix devenant rauque d'impatience.**

Il cessa tout geste et redressa sa tête en plantant son regard dans le mien.

**« Putain, qu'est-ce que j'aime quand tu parles comme ça. » sourit-il avant de prendre mes lèvres avidement.**

Il commença à suçoter ma lèvre inférieure alors que ses mains glissaient de mon dos vers mes côtes jusqu'à atteindre mon ventre qu'il caressait du bout des doigts, me procurant milles et un frisson. Toutes mes sensations étaient décuplées ce soir, sans vraiment en connaître les raisons, mais je savourais toutes ses décharges électriques avec un bonheur incommensurable. Ses mains remontaient doucement et retiraient les boutons de mon chemisier au passage jusqu'à finalement le repousser de mes épaules pour le faire retomber le long de mes bras. Il posa ses mains sur ma taille et me souleva rapidement pour m'asseoir sur la table qui se trouvait derrière nous. J'en profitai pour défaire à mon tour sa chemise et laissai mes ongles glisser le long de son torse, torturant ses tétons au passage, lui arrachant un grognement sourd alors que ses mains défaisaient les agrafes de mon soutien-gorge qu'il fit valser avec mon chemisier sur la table. Ses lèvres prirent directement la direction de ma poitrine et sa langue titilla mon mamelon droit alors que ses doigts s'occupaient de l'autre. Je me cambrai sous les salves de plaisir qui m'assaillaient sans relâche, mais je voulais tellement plus.

**« Rob… » râlai-je alors qu'il avait relâché ma poitrine et qu'il s'attelait à retirer mes bottes.**

**« La patience est une vertu qui s'acquiert avec de la patience. » ricana-t-il en caressant délicatement mes jambes en remontant vers moi.**

J'agrippai sa nuque entre mes mains pour l'embrasser de nouveau, mordillant ses lèvres et sa langue avant de descendre dans son cou et sur le haut de son torse. Je laissai ma langue s'égarer jusqu'à ses tétons que je torturai comme il venait de le faire avec moi. Il était encore plus séduisant et sexy quand son visage était ravagé par le plaisir. Ses mains s'étaient posées sur mes hanches et il traîna jusqu'à atteindre le bouton de mon short qu'il ôta sans plus de cérémonie. Il fit glisser ma fermeture et me souleva légèrement pour faire disparaître l'avant dernier rempart à ma totale nudité. Il ne me restait plus que mon string blanc, quasiment transparent et je comptais bien le garder encore un peu… Je descendis de mon perchoir et défis à mon tour le bouton et la fermeture qui me séparait de la parfaite anatomie de mon apollon.

**« Nina… Tu es coquine et tenace ce soir… Mais j'aime ça… » ricana-t-il en caressant ma joue avec délicatesse.**

J'arborai un regard et un sourire encore plus machiavélique avant de le débarrasser de son jean, nous laissant maintenant dans une parfaite égalité. Je pressai ma main contre sa virilité durcie et entamai une légère pression en le regardant dans les yeux. Lire dans son regard le désir était encore plus jubilatoire. J'avais juste envie de lui faire perdre le nord, de lui montrer que moi aussi je pouvais le faire grimper au rideau et que même si j'étais une femme, je pouvais prendre le contrôle des actions. Je lui fis un sourire en coin avant de m'accroupir avec sensualité et de tirer sur les rebords de son boxer pour ôter l'inutile bout de tissu qui cachait ma délicieuse sucette de ce soir. Je me pourléchai en voyant son soldat au garde à vous, et y fis glisser doucement mes mains. Puis j'attrapai sa verge entre mes lèvres et titillai le bout de son gland de ma langue, avide de le goûter entièrement. Je sentis sa respiration devenir saccadée et des grognements gutturaux sortaient du plus profond de ses entrailles. Je commençai un doux et lent va-et-vient entre mes lèvres, le suçant, le léchant, je faisais quelquefois glisser mes dents le long de son sexe, lui arrachant des grondements encore plus bestiaux. Alors que je le sentais se tendre, il m'attrapa rapidement par les épaules et me fit me relever vivement alors qu'il essayait de reprendre constance.

**« Tu aurais pu me laisser finir tu sais… » lui fis-je remarquer en glissant de nouveau ma main sur son membre dur comme la pierre.**

Je n'eus même pas le temps de souffler qu'il me souleva de nouveau pour m'asseoir sur la table et m'arracha mon string d'un seul geste.

**« C'est qui le sauvage maintenant. » ricanai-je en lui tirant la langue.**

Il se colla contre moi et planta ses dents dans mon cou alors qu'il s'enfonçait d'un seul coup de rein au fond de mon ventre.

**« Oh putain… » m'exclamai-je, le souffle coupé.**

**« Je vais te faire hurler de plaisir comme tu ne l'as encore jamais fait. » grogna-t-il à mon oreille avant de ressortir de moi pour y entrer encore plus violemment.**

Je ne pouvais même plus répondre tant sa brutalité me transportait en apesanteur. Il continua ses poussées en moi avec force et en accélérant le mouvement. Mes jambes se resserrèrent autour de sa taille et je m'accrochai à ses épaules avec le peu de force qu'il me restait.

**« Rob… Ne… Ne t'arrête surtout… Pas… Je… Je… Merde… »**

Mes pensées, mes paroles n'avaient plus aucune cohérence tant le plaisir s'insinuait dans mes veines, me laissant comme une poupée de chiffon dans ses bras. Il dut sentir ma soudaine faiblesse car il posa ses deux mains sur mes omoplates, resserrant mon torse contre le sien, sans toutefois arrêter de me marteler comme un animal en rut. Soudain mon souffle se coupa et j'atteignis ma jouissance de manière puissante et violente.

**« ROBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB... »**

**« Nina… »**

Mon cri se mélangeait à ses murmures et ses grognements alors que nous atteignîmes notre paradis en harmonie. Je m'écroulai contre son torse en essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre mon souffle et de retrouver quelques forces après cet élan d'animosité.

* * *

_**Ah ah, du lemon !**_

_**Qui en veut encore ?**_

_**Et bien si vous me le demandez gentiment, je pourrais peut-être faire un effort dans le prochain chapitre ! lol**_

_**Allez, laissez-moi une petite review, car une review égal un teaser, mais surtout, **_

_**une petite (ou grande) review, c'est comme un massage intégrale de Rob dans sa chambre d'hôtel...**_

_**Bonne semaine !**_

_**Bisous !**_

_**Letty !**_


	22. I Wanna Be Perfect Just For You

**Hello tout le monde :)**

**Comment allez-vous ?**

**Alors à première vue, vous avez vraiment appréciés le précédent chapitre, le lemon en serait-il la cause ? lol**

**Bon, vous aurez droit un autre lemon mais faudra attendre le prochain chapitre. :P**

**Ici, ça sera tout en séduction, tendresse et amour !**

**Comme toujours un grand merci à mes lectrices adorées :**

_**ely142, SoSweetySoCrazy, Aliiice, Alvina26, fan-par-hasard21, nini88, c0rnii, magicvanille & TwilightAddictCindy !**_

**Votre soutien me touche à chaque fois et si je continue à écrire cette fic, c'est en grande partie pour vous !**

**Allez, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre et on se retrouve en bas !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**22. I Wanna Be Perfect Just For You**

**POV Rob**

Je m'en voulais un peu d'avoir été aussi sauvage, mais… Cette fille me rendait complètement dingue. Sa voix, son visage, son sourire, son regard, sa peau tellement soyeuse, son corps de déesse… Tout chez elle arrivait à me faire perdre la tête.

**« Faudrait peut-être penser à sortir d'ici non ? » s'exclama-t-elle soudain en me regardant avec un sourire rieur.**

**« Hum… ça dépend… » murmurai-je en picorant ses lèvres avec passion.**

**« Ça dépend de quoi ? » me questionna-t-elle en glissant sa main dans mes cheveux.**

**« Ça dépend de où tu m'emmènes… » précisai-je avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.**

Elle me fit un sourire taquin en continuant de cajoler ma crinière. Sa présence m'était devenue indispensable et je n'avais pas du tout envie de repartir de mon côté à mon hôtel alors que je pouvais passer la nuit entière et le dimanche complet avec elle. M'endormir et me réveiller à ses côtés chaque soir et chaque matin, était une offrande dont je ne voulais plus me passer. Je voulais pouvoir serrer son corps contre moi à chaque minute, embrasser ses lèvres pulpeuses à chaque seconde, pouvoir passer une partie de mes nuits à surveiller son sommeil et admirer son si paisible visage…

**« Tu veux venir à mon appartement ? » me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire à croquer.**

**« Je ne demande que ça… » répondis-je en ne desserrant pas mes bras de sa taille.**

**« Tu penses pouvoir me lâcher quelques secondes pour que nous puisions nous rhabiller ? » me taquina-t-elle en glissant son doigt le long de mon torse.**

**« Non… » gémis-je en enfouissant mon nez dans son cou, vissant mes bras encore plus fort autour de sa taille.**

Son rire parcourut mon corps de frisson et me fit sourire comme un imbécile. Finalement, après quelques minutes de plus à profiter de son corps contre le mien, je la relâchai doucement en la regardant dans les yeux.

**« D'accord, on peut y aller. »**

Elle me sourit en caressant ma joue avant de descendre de la table et d'arpenter la pièce à la recherche de ses vêtements. Je fis de même et enfilai mon boxer et mon jean avant de faire de même avec ma chemise. J'attrapai enfin mon blouson et aperçu un peu plus loin, le string de Nina que j'avais carrément déchiré. Profitant qu'elle ne me voit pas, je l'attrapai et le glissai dans ma poche en riant intérieurement. En même temps, je ne vois pas à quoi il pourrait lui servir dans l'état où il était.

**« Rob, tu n'aurais pas vu mon… enfin mon… » s'exclama-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.**

Elle avait déjà passé son soutien-gorge et son chemisier, mais tenait encore son short dans les mains, cachant son intimité avec. Ma virilité se réveilla de nouveau en la voyant dans cette tenue. Allais-je un jour pouvoir contrôler mes pulsions face à cette sublime réincarnation de Vénus ? Hum, j'en doutais…

**« Hum… Non… » mentis-je effrontément.**

Elle me fixa quelques instants avant de s'approcher de moi et de poser ses mains sur mes joues.

**« Je ne te crois pas un seul instant Pattinson. » souffla-t-elle à quelques millimètres de mes lèvres avant de faire demi-tour et d'enfiler son short et ses chaussures.**

Comment arrivait-elle à voir que je mentais ? J'étais quasiment devenu un livre ouvert face à elle. Je ne pouvais rien lui cacher.

**« Allez, en route. » s'exclama-t-elle en sortant de sa loge sans un mot de plus.**

J'accélérai le pas et passai mon bras autour de son épaule en posant un baiser sur sa joue. Elle me regarda en souriant et passa son bras autour de ma taille. Nous marchâmes ainsi jusqu'à la porte de derrière et montâmes directement dans sa voiture. Le trajet jusqu'à son appartement se fit en silence. Une fois arrivés dans son home-sweet-home, elle alla directement dans le frigo et sortit deux coca light qu'elle ouvrit avant de s'approcher de moi et de me tendre la canette.

**« Au cas où tu aurais soif. » ricana-t-elle en avalant une gorgée du sien.**

**« C'est moi qui t'a donné soif, avoue. » la taquinai-je en buvant à mon tour.**

**« Pfff. »**

Ce fut sa seule réponse avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain. J'avais une envie folle de la rejoindre, mais j'avais peur de trop l'étouffer et d'être trop imposant, alors je me dirigeai à contre cœur vers la terrasse et m'allumai une cigarette en observant les rues désertes. Son quartier était plutôt calme et j'étais sûr que si elle viendrait à Barnes, chez mes parents, elle apprécierait le calme aussi. J'avais de plus en plus d'idée comme celle-là qui germait dans ma tête. J'avais envie d'emménager avec elle pour ne perdre aucun moment en sa compagnie. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas pour toute suite, même si j'avais déjà en tête de lui faire la proposition dés la fin du tournage de ''Breaking Dawn'', mais en attendant, il fallait que je me débrouille pour la garder près de moi le plus souvent possible. Je me ressourçais en quelques sorte avec elle, je me sentais tellement plus… je n'avais pas de mot pour l'expliquer, comme si elle était une dose de vitamines…

**« A quoi tu penses ? »**

Je sentis deux petits bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et un souffle chaud dans mon cou.

**« A toi. » répliquai-je sans même réfléchir.**

Je n'eus aucune réponse. Ces bras restèrent soudés autour de moi et je pouvais sentir sa respiration chatouiller la peau de mon cou.

**« Je vais aller me coucher, tu viens ? » me demanda-t-elle soudain.**

**« Vas-y, je finis ma cigarette et je te rejoins. » lui répondis-je avant de me retourner pour lui voler un rapide baiser.**

Je l'observai se diriger vers le lit, uniquement vêtue d'un shorty en coton et d'un débardeur à fine bretelle assorti. Elle était tellement belle… Elle m'éblouissait à chaque fois. Je terminai ma cigarette rapidement avant d'aller prendre une douche rapide et de rester juste en boxer avant d'aller me glisser sous les draps avec elle. A peine avais-je eu le temps de m'installer qu'elle avait déjà passé son bras sur mon ventre et posé sa tête sur mon torse. Je caressais doucement son épaule en entremêlant mon autre main à la sienne.

**« Je suis contente que tu ais accepté ma passion pour le break-dance. » révéla-t-elle en redressant sa tête pour me regarder.**

**« J'ai vraiment été étonné, je dois avouer. Tu étais tellement… Wow ! Mais pourquoi n'aurais-je pas accepté ta passion ? J'avoue que si tu aurais été stripteaseuse, là… » lui confiai-je en grimaçant.**

**« Avoue que tu as eu peur au début. En faîte, le truc de lap dance ne faisait pas du tout parti de la chorégraphie de base, j'ai juste créée ça une heure avant pour te faire peur. » ricana-t-elle en se redressant légèrement pour s'appuyer sur son coude.**

**« Tu… Tu l'as fait exprès pour me foutre la trouille ? » m'indignai-je.**

Du moins, j'essayais d'avoir l'air indigné. J'avais un peu de mal face à son regard et son sourire tellement attendrissant.

**« Hum… J'avoue… Et ça a marché ? » m'interrogea-t-elle.**

**« Tu rigoles, j'espère ? J'étais quasiment près à quitter la boîte. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Ce petit corps parfaitement parfait n'appartient qu'à moi. » lui fis-je remarquer en resserrant mon bras autour de sa taille.**

**« J'adore quand tu es jaloux. » ricana-t-elle en me tirant la langue.**

**« Mais pour en revenir à ta passion, pourquoi as-tu eu peur que je ne l'accepte pas ? » répétai-je un peu surpris.**

Elle se mordit les lèvres comme une petite fille en glissant sa main dans sa chevelure soyeuse. Sensuelle du matin au soir… Un simple geste comme celui-ci suffisait à me faire perdre la tête.

**« Disons… Le break-dance c'est… Ce n'est pas vraiment très féminin comme danse… Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme de la danse orientale ou de la danse classique… C'est plus une danse pour les mecs en général… » m'expliqua-t-elle difficilement en continuant de glisser sa main dans ses cheveux nerveusement.**

**« C'est de la danse, et si tu aimes, c'est le plus important. Je n'ai pas de préjugés sur le break-dance, et puis tu as tellement de talent, ça serait vraiment dommage de ne pas continuer. » lui confirmai-je en glissant ma main sur sa joue.**

Elle me sourit doucement sans me quitter des yeux. J'aimais par-dessus tout son regard tellement sincère et son sourire éblouissant.

**« Tu acceptes bien ma passion, alors pourquoi je n'accepterais pas la tienne ? » lui fis-je remarquer en souriant.**

**« Mouais… » répliqua-t-elle pas vraiment convaincu.**

**« Nina… Je t'aime, mets-toi ça dans la tête, alors j'accepte tout ce qui pourra te rendre heureuse… Enfin sauf si tu montres ton joli corps à d'autres hommes… Enfin, tu me comprends… » la rassurai-je en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.**

**« Tu es un ange, mets-toi ça dans la tête Pattinson. Mais uniquement MON ange. Et peut-être que finalement, je ferais un strip-tease un soir, ça pourrait être amusant. » rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire de petite diablesse.**

**« N'y penses même pas. » réfutai-je avec un regard noir.**

**« Hum… C'est dommage… Moi qui voulais faire un strip-tease et une chorégraphie de lap dance uniquement pour mon homme… Tant pis. » soupira-t-elle avec son air innocent.**

**« Co… Que… Quoi ? » me figeai-je soudainement.**

Avais-je bien entendu ? Elle voulait faire un… et… pour moi ? Sérieux ? Rien que d'y penser mon soldat était déjà au garde à vous formant une toile de tente sous les draps.

**« Je vois que cette idée t'émoustille… Dommage que tu ais refusé… Bonne nuit mon amour. » ricana-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de venir se blottir contre mon torse.**

Je restai interdit devant ce que je venais de rater. Mais… J'essaierais de revenir sur cette proposition qui m'excitait au plus haut point… J'étais sûr de pouvoir la faire revenir sur cette offre… Je resserrai finalement mes bras autour de sa taille et posai un baiser sur son front.

**« Bonne nuit ma chérie. » soufflai-je alors qu'elle s'était déjà endormie.**

Je restai quelques instants à l'observer avant de finalement moi aussi tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

**xxxxxxxx**

Je me réveillai doucement après une nuit reposante et agréable. Comment ne pourrais-je pas dormir comme un bébé quand je savais que la femme que j'aimais était blottie dans mes bras ? Je posai mon regard sur elle, et caressai tendrement le bas de son dos. Elle dormait profondément et son souffle chaud chatouillait mon torse. Quelle merveilleuse sensation… Je tournai la tête vers le réveil qui indiquait 9h30. Et si je préparais un petit déjeuner à ma douce ? Hum, oui, excellente idée… Je me levais lentement du lit en faisant mon possible pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle râla un peu avant de se tourner de l'autre côté sans même ouvrir un œil. J'avais comme l'impression que Mademoiselle était un peu marmotte… Quand elle dormait, elle dormait vraiment bien et peu de choses pouvaient la réveiller.

J'allai d'abord fumer une cigarette avant de me diriger vers la cuisine après avoir légèrement refermé la porte de la chambre. Je commençais à connaître les lieux et les armoires et il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour sortir deux bols, deux assiettes, la confiture, le chocolat, le café et tout ce qu'il fallait pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. J'attrapai une boîte de pâte à crêpes toutes prêtes et suivis les instructions sur la boîte. Bon, je n'étais pas un super cuisinier, mais cela ne devait pas être si difficile à faire. Après une petite demi-heure d'effort dans la cuisine, tout était finalement prêt. La pâte à crêpe était prête à utiliser, le chocolat et le café était chaud, la table était préparée et j'avais même pressé quelques oranges pour un pur jus d'orange maison.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil pour m'assurer de n'avoir rien oublié avant de me diriger finalement vers la chambre. Il était quasiment 10h30, mais Nina était toujours profondément endormie. Je m'installai sans un bruit à ma place et me penchai pour aller déposer des baisers sur l'épaule et le bras de ma princesse. Elle ne bougea pas mais je l'entendais soupirer. Je continuai donc mes caresses en m'approchant de sa joue alors que ma main se glissait sur son ventre dénudé. Sa peau était aussi douce que la soie et son odeur naturelle me rappelait l'odeur des bébés.

**« Bonjour… » murmurai-je à son oreille avant de souffler légèrement dans son cou.**

**« Hum… Bonjour toi… » répliqua-t-elle avec une voix légèrement rauque mais tellement sexy.**

Elle se tourna légèrement pour se retrouver sur le dos et j'en profitai pour la surplomber en posant des baisers sur le haut de son buste.

**« Qu'est-ce que je peux aimer quand tu me réveilles… Que ce soit avec tes tendres caresses ou avec d'autres atouts de ton anatomie… » soupira-t-elle en glissant sa main dans mon cou.**

**« J'aime te regarder dormir, tu ressembles à un ange… Mais j'aime aussi entendre tes soupirs quand je pose mes lèvres sur ta peau, ta voix rauque quand tu me dis bonjour ou tes gémissements quand je me glisse dans tes chairs brûlantes. » lui susurrai-je à l'oreille avant de laisser mes lèvres descendre sur sa joue jusqu'à enfin atteindre ses lèvres.**

Notre baiser commençant chastement, nos lèvres se frôlant, se taquinant avant finalement de se presser avec douceur. Puis nos langues partirent à l'assaut l'une de l'autre alors que ses mains fourrageaient habilement ma tignasse décoiffée. Nous nous séparâmes finalement pour pouvoir reprendre notre respiration alors que je continuais de la dévorer des yeux.

**« Tu as faim ? Je t'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner. » lui demandai-je en caressant sa joue doucereusement.**

**« Vraiment ? » s'étonna-t-elle avec un sourire timide.**

**« Oui… Mais si tu veux rester au lit toute la journée, je peux m'arranger aussi… » lui assurai-je en glissant mes lèvres dans son cou.**

**« Hum… C'est une proposition très intéressante… Mais ma grand-mère aimerait bien que nous allions manger avec elle ce midi. » me fit-elle savoir en mordillant le lobe de mon oreille.**

**« Ok… J'ai hâte de rencontrer ta grand-mère… Je vais pouvoir la féliciter pour ses talents culinaires. » approuvai-je en me redressant pour la regarder.**

**« Je te préviens juste à l'avance, elle est très protectrice, et elle ne fait pas vraiment confiance aux hommes… Enfin, je veux dire, il va falloir lui prouver que tu n'es pas un salaud qui ne veut que mon… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire… » ricana-t-elle en posant un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres.**

**« Je vais être le gendre idéal, tu vas voir. » lui confirmai-je en me levant du lit et en lui tendant la main.**

Elle secoua la tête et posa sa main dans la mienne pour se lever. Nous allâmes rejoindre la cuisine sans se lâcher et je la laissai s'installer pendant que je faisais cuire les crêpes. Elle me regardait faire en se retenant de rire alors que ma première crêpe restait collée dans la poêle. Ça commençait bien, je n'étais même pas foutu de faire cuire une crêpe correctement… J'aurais vraiment dû observer ma mère faire la cuisine quand j'étais plus jeune, ça m'aurait sûrement évité de me ridiculiser en voulant faire plaisir à ma petite-amie. Cela m'apprendra à avoir passé mon temps avec ma guitare et mon piano… Mais bon, c'était plutôt la place de mes sœurs dans la cuisine non ? Mais non, je ne faisais pas le macho… Je voulais juste dire que ne pas apprendre à cuisiner était normal pour un garçon de 12-13 ans. Enfin bref… Il allait falloir que je demande des conseils à ma mère au plus vite…

* * *

**Et voilà :)**

**J'attends vos avis, et si vous me bombardez d'amour et de reviews,vous aurez :  
**

**1. une petite réponse de ma part**

**2. un petit teaser **

**3. un lemon pour le prochain chapitre  
**

**Allez, passez une bonne semaine et prenez soin de vous !**

**Bisous !**

**Letty**


	23. I Wanna Make The Most Of Each Moment

**Hello, hello les n'amies !**

**Comment allez-vous sous cette neige ?**

**J'espère que certaines d'entre vous n'habitant pas en France,**

**on eu un peu de soleil contrairement à moi dans mon grand nord français où la neige nous a submergé !**

**Alors, pour celles qui sont comme moi sous la neige,**

**rien de mieux qu'un petit lemon pour arranger tout ça !**

**Un grand merci comme toujours à :**

**magicvanille, Yumie76, ely142, SoSweetySoCrazy, c0rnii, oliveronica cullen massen, fan-par-hasard21, Alvina26 et nini88,**

**vous êtes toutes adorables et je vous adore *mwah* !**

**Réponse à ma revieuweuse sans compte :**

_**Mel = Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise :) Les paps ?**_

_**Hum... Ils vont débarquer d'ici quelques chapitres effectivement lol**_

_**Je te remercie de me suivre et de donner ton avis ! Bisous !**_

**Voilà, voilà, je vais donc vous laisser avec ce chapitre et je vous retrouve en bas pour une annonce importante !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**23. I Wanna Make The Most Of Each Moment With You**

**POV Nina**

Rob avait été un amour, il m'avait laissé dormir et avait préparé le petit-déjeuner. J'allais vite m'habituer à ce genre de petite attention. Il essayait tant bien que mal de faire chauffer une crêpe et le voir se battre avec la poêle et la spatule me faisait rire. Mais en même temps je trouvais ça vraiment touchant qu'il se donne autant de mal pour me faire plaisir. Après quelques secondes à le laisser se débrouiller seul, je finis par me lever pour aller le rejoindre devant la gazinière.

**« J'ai comme l'impression que tu as un peu de mal, non ? » le taquinai-je en passant mon bras autour de sa taille.**

**« Vas-y, moques-toi en plus. Cela m'apprendra à vouloir jouer les hommes parfait pour ma petite amie. » soupira-t-il en déposant sa bouillie de crêpe dans une assiette.**

**« Tu es parfait comme tu es, tu n'as pas besoin de me prouver quoi que ce soit. » lui certifiai-je en posant un doux baiser sur sa joue.**

Il se tourna vers moi et posa ses lèvres avec une lenteur exagérée sur les miennes alors que ses bras encerclaient ma taille avec force. J'étais vraiment touchée des efforts qu'il faisait pour me surprendre chaque jour. Il voulait toujours me faire plaisir, s'occuper de moi, répondre à mes désirs et envies, jamais personne n'avait fait autant attention à moi. Il relâcha finalement mes lèvres et laissa son front appuyer contre le mien en souriant.

**« Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit auparavant, mais je crois vraiment que je suis complètement et totalement fou amoureux de toi. » murmura-t-il avec un sourire en coin.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et de rougir face à ses mots… Il semblait tellement à l'aise avec ses sentiments, alors que moi j'avais toujours eu du mal à m'exprimer sur ce sujet… Mais je me devais de faire un effort pour lui, après tout ce qu'il faisait pour moi…

**« Hum… Je n'en ai pas le souvenir… Mais t'ai-je déjà dit que tu étais désormais la personne qui détenait la plus grande place dans mon cœur ? » répliquai-je en rougissant de plus belle.**

Un énorme sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne plonge de nouveau celles-ci sur les miennes avec une passion déroutante. Je m'accrochai à sa nuque avec avidité en glissant ma langue sur ses dents pour qu'il me laisse accéder à la sienne. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et s'amusa même par moment à coincer ma langue entre ses dents, alors que ses mains caressaient le bas de mon dos dénudé descendant jusqu'à mes fesses. Je finis par couper notre baiser quand mon ventre me rappela que je n'avais pas encore mangé.

**« Une petite faim, on dirait. » ricana-t-il en replaçant correctement une mèche de mes cheveux.**

**« Alors, on les mange ces crêpes ? » lui proposai-je en souriant.**

**« Tu vas m'aider ? » me demanda-t-il avec une petite moue triste.**

**« Oui. Nous allons les faire à deux. » le rassurai-je en posant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.**

Voilà comment, nous nous attelâmes à préparer des crêpes en duo, alors qu'il observait attentivement chaque mouvement que je faisais. Après deux autres essais infructueux, il finit par réussir à faire une jolie crêpe et nous finîmes de les préparer en riant. Nous ressemblions à un parfait petit couple qui se connaissait depuis des années, c'était même assez impressionnant pour moi de me retrouver dans cette position, mais je devais avouer que je commençais à aimer ça. Nous déjeunâmes en papotant, riant, s'échangeant des regards brûlant par moment. L'ambiance était à la rigolade en ce dimanche matin. Une fois que nous eûmes terminé de manger, je me dirigeai tranquillement vers la salle de bains après qu'il m'ait quasiment empêché de débarrasser la table et de faire la vaisselle. S'il ne fallait que ça pour le satisfaire, je n'allais tout de même pas gâcher son plaisir. Je décidai donc de prendre tout mon temps pour me glisser sous la douche et profitai de l'eau chaude sur ma peau pour me détendre et me relaxer. Je stressais un peu à l'idée de présenter Rob à ma grand-mère… Elle m'avait déjà fait comprendre qu'elle ne voyait pas cette relation d'un bon œil… Mais bon, je comptais sur le charme et la gentillesse naturelle de celui-ci pour faire de cette journée quelque chose d'agréable.

Je sentis soudainement des mains se poser sur mon estomac alors que des lèvres picoraient mon épaule avec délectation. Mais ce qui me fit surtout frissonner, c'est la virilité parfaitement réveillée contre mes fesses. Ce mec était un appel à la luxure, et surtout une bête de sexe… Il respirait le sexe, tout chez lui me faisait vibrer de l'intérieur. Mon bas ventre s'enflammait dès que ses mains ou ses lèvres se posaient sur ma peau. Quand il glissait sa langue le long de ses lèvres, je ne répondais plus de moi. Quand sa voix me murmurait des mots doux ou des choses beaucoup plus osées, je perdais le contrôle.

**« Nina… J'ai… J'ai besoin de toi… » souffla-t-il à mon oreille avant de me plaquer contre la paroi de la douche.**

Mes mains s'étaient posées d'elle-même contre la vitre alors qu'il écartait mes pieds à l'aide du sien et qu'il se colla encore plus contre moi. Je ravalai nerveusement, couvrant les gémissements qui menaçaient de sortir de ma bouche. Ses lèvres mordillaient mon épaule et mon cou avec animosité alors que sa virilité caressait délicatement mon entrée déjà prête à l'accueillir. Il poussa en moi d'un coup de rein, me remplissant entièrement alors que ses mains pétrissaient sans vergogne mes seins.

**« Putain, tu es tellement serrée autour de moi dans cette position. » grogna-t-il en mordillant plus vivement mon épaule.**

Ses doigts torturaient mes tétons, me faisant cambrer sous les sensations merveilleuses dont j'étais traversée. Je n'avais plus aucune force pour dire quoi que ce soit. Je voulais juste le laisser m'emmener aux pays de ses merveilles.

**« Nina… Tu… es… la… plus… merveilleuse… des… déesses… »**

Un coup de rein brutal suivit ses belles paroles, me faisant gémir faiblement.

**« Je… ne… peux… plus… me… passer… de… ta… peau… si… délicate… »**

Un nouveau coup de rein me fit perdre un peu plus la raison.

**« Tu… combles… ma… vie… de… milles… et… une... merveille… »**

Un autre coup de rein et je laissai échapper un gémissement rauque en fermant les yeux.

**« Je… veux… te… combler… à… mon… tour… »**

Encore un coup de rein qui transforma mon intimité en un brasier incontrôlable.

**« De… toutes… les… manières… possible… et… imaginable… »**

Un nouveau coup de rein qui m'emmena juste à la porte de l'explosion.

**« Suis-moi… dans… les… méandres… du… plaisir… maintenant… »**

Ce dernier coup de rein m'asséna le coup de grâce et je gravitais quasiment autour du soleil tant mon corps était en feu. Je tremblais de tout mes membres tant le plaisir m'avait submergé avec une violence inexplicable. Si Rob n'avait pas passé ses bras autour de ma taille pour me soutenir, je me serais très certainement écroulée tant mes jambes s'étaient transformées en de vulgaire bout de coton. Je pouvais dire que c'était la meilleure douche de toute ma vie. J'essayais tant bien que mal de reprendre ma respiration alors que Rob déposait des doux baisers dans mon cou sans relâcher sa prise autour de ma taille.

**« Tu vas finir par me tuer un jour… » murmurai-je en me tournant pour lui faire face.**

Un sourire satisfait s'installa sur ses lèvres et il vint tendrement déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes, les butinant avec sensualité.

**« Je n'en ai pas l'intention… J'ai trop besoin de toi… » souffla-t-il en repoussant mes cheveux mouillés derrière mes oreilles.**

Il enveloppa mon visage de ses deux paumes humides et brûlantes en plongeant ses prunelles scintillantes dans mes yeux.

**« Je t'aime… »**

Ce fut à mon tour de sourire et même de rougir… C'était comme si ces trois mots passaient à travers son regard… Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi facile à déchiffrer… Sa sincérité était plus que palpable, et parfois, cela me faisait un peu peur… Mais je ne voulais pas lui montrer et lui faire de la peine… Car, il méritait le bonheur et surtout il était tellement adorable et aimant que je me devais de mettre de côté mes angoisses.

**« Allez viens, on va sortir avant que tu n'attrapes froid. » me sourit-il en ouvrant la cabine pour attraper une serviette.**

Il sortit et me tendit la main pour m'aider à faire de même. Il m'enroula délicatement dans la serviette et en passa une autour de sa taille avant de me serrer amoureusement dans ses bras. J'aurais pu rester des heures comme ça, tellement je me sentais bien… Je soupirai légèrement en me décollant avant de poser un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et de me diriger vers le miroir. J'attrapai ma brosse à dents et commençai à me brosser celle-ci alors qu'il se plaça derrière moi, son torse collé contre mon dos et ses lèvres voyageant sur mon épaule.

**« Tu aurais une brosse à dents pour moi ? » me demanda-t-il sans cesser ses caresses buccales.**

J'ouvris l'armoire et me saisis d'une brosse à dents encore dans son étui avant de lui tendre.

**« Hum… Mademoiselle est prévoyante à ce que je vois… Tu as aussi prévu des vêtements ? » ricana-t-il en prenant la brosse et en étalant du dentifrice dessus.**

**« Pfff… »**

J'étais sûre qu'il faisait exprès de parler alors qu'il savait que je ne pouvais pas répondre avec la bouche emplis de dentifrice. Nous nous brossâmes donc les dents sans changer de position, nous regardant à travers le miroir. Tous ces petits moments d'intimité partagés ensemble étaient tout nouveaux pour moi, mais je trouvais ça plutôt agréable finalement. Après avoir fini notre petite toilette, nous sortîmes de la salle de bain et je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, partant fouiller dans ma garde-robe pour trouver quoi mettre. Rob eut le temps de s'habiller alors que j'étais toujours en serviette devant mon armoire à fouiner.

**« Si tu ne trouves pas, tu peux rester nue, cela ne me dérange pas du tout. » souffla-t-il à mon oreille en dénouant ma serviette qui tomba au sol.**

Ses mains se posèrent directement sur mon ventre et ses lèvres dans le creux de mon épaule.

**« Tu tiens vraiment à ce que tous les hommes me voit nue ? Je te rappelle que l'on doit aller manger chez ma grand-mère dans à peine une heure. Mais bon, si cela ne te gênes pas, c'est toi qui vois. » le taquinai-je en attrapant un ensemble de sous-vêtements bleu turquoise en dentelle.**

**« Tout bien réfléchis, mets un col roulé et un jogging. » s'exclama-t-il avant de rire aux éclats.**

Je me tournai vers lui et le poussai en secouant la tête. Il retomba sur le lit en riant encore.

**« Imbécile. » soupirai-je en essayant de me retenir de rire.**

Certains avaient tendance à critiquer l'humour anglais, mais sincèrement, pour ma part, j'étais totalement sous le charme. Son humour était un de ses atouts pour me séduire. J'enfilai tranquillement mes sous-vêtements sous son regard brûlant et pris tout mon temps pour encore plus le torturer. Puis je m'emparai finalement d'un jean simple noir, et d'un tee-shirt blanc. Je passai une veste sweat à capuche grise par-dessus et le tour était joué.

**« Putain, même en tenue décontractée, tu arrive encore à être totalement et foutrement sexy. » me fit-il remarquer, me faisant rougir de nouveau.**

Il s'approcha de moi et caressa doucement ma joue du revers de sa main.

**« Et j'adore quand tes joues prennent une teinte _''cerise''_, c'est encore plus sexy. » me taquina-t-il avec un sourire en coin.**

**« Avoue que tu aimes me charrier ! C'est ton passe-temps favori même ! » lui fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.**

**« Hum… Peut-être… Mais mon passe-temps favori, c'est de te faire l'amour… » me contredit-il en plantant son regard brûlant dans le mien.**

Et Madame Cerise était belle et bien de retour une nouvelle fois… Il arrivait à chaque fois à trouver une réplique pour me donner l'envie de me transformer en petite souris tellement je me sentais gênée… J'avais toujours eu du mal à accepter les compliments… Et c'était bien pire pour les sentiments et les mots d'amour… Je me demandais même pourquoi j'avais autant de mal avec ça… Peut-être parce que je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un puisse aimer une fille aussi banale que moi…

**« Arrête… » râlai-je en enfouissant ma tête contre son torse.**

Il se mit à rire doucement en me serrant dans ses bras. Voilà l'endroit où je me sentais le mieux.

**« D'accord, j'arrête de te dire que je t'aime comme un fou et j'arrête aussi de te dire que tu es la fille la plus jolie, la plus intelligente, la plus modeste, la plus… »**

Je le coupai en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes alors que mes mains s'enroulaient autour de sa nuque. Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres alors que ses bras enserraient ma taille avec force. Je finis par me reculer et partis rejoindre la cuisine sans rien dire de plus.

**« J'aime ta façon de me faire taire. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de penser que tu es la fille parfaite pour moi. » s'exclama-t-il en me rattrapant par la taille.**

**« J'ai… J'ai beaucoup de mal avec ce genre de chose Rob. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il faudrait peut-être penser à prendre la route, non ? Es-tu prêt à affronter ma grand-mère ? » lui demandai-je en riant.**

**« Parfaitement prêt. Je suis sûr qu'elle va m'adorer. » m'affirma-t-il.**

J'étais certaine qu'au fond, il avait peur et qu'il allait faire le mec bien sous tous rapports pour séduire ma grand-mère, chose qui allait être bien difficile puisqu'elle me protégeait comme une mère depuis des années. Et je savais déjà qu'elle se méfiait de lui, mais en même temps, elle ne connaissait que l'image que les médias donnaient de lui, elle ne connaissait pas l'homme qui me choyait depuis 1 semaine et qui avait amené une petite part de bonheur dans ma vie. Nous terminâmes de nous habiller avant de finalement partir rejoindre l'appartement de ma grand-mère. Rob insista pour passer par un fleuriste où il acheta un magnifique bouquet à ma grand-mère. Il me surprit encore en m'offrant un bouquet de rose rouge avec une petite carte où était inscrit :

_''Aimer, c'est savoir dire je t'aime sans parler''._

**_«_ Rob… Tu es vraiment un amour… Et… _Même avec un miroir, je refuse de te partager. »_**

Sur cette phrase, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes alors qu'une larme orpheline s'échappait de mes yeux… Il s'en rendit vite compte et l'essuya du bout de ses doigts.

**« J'aime beaucoup cette phrase, je ne la connaissais pas. Il faudra que tu me donnes tes conseils sur les livres de poèmes que tu as lus, je te passerai les miens si tu veux. » sourit-il en laissant ses doigts traîner sur ma joue.**

**« D'accord. »**

Je déposai un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de reprendre la route. J'espérais vraiment que la journée allait continuer sur sa lancée et être aussi agréable….

* * *

**Alors, alors, est-ce que j'ai fait fondre la neige ? lol**

**Bon, comme les fêtes de Noël et Nouvel An arrivent la semaine prochaine,**

**je vous propose de me retrouver pour la suite et le chapitre tant attendu de la rencontre avec la grand-mère en janvier. **

**Vous comprendrez bien qu'avec les fêtes, je risque d'avoir peu de temps pour écrire et je n'ai pas envie de bâcler et de vous décevoir.**

**Je posterai donc le chapitre 24, le dimanche 2 janvier !**

**Pour me faire pardonner de cette longue attente, je vous enverrai un très long teaser pour chaque review !**

**Allez, passez de bonne fête, profitez bien de chaque instant, **

**de votre famille, de vos amis, et lâchez-vous, on n'a qu'une seule vie :)**

**A l'année prochaine mes chères lectrices adorées !**

**Bisous !**

**Letty**


	24. I Wanna Warn You

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien ?**

**Tout d'abord je tiens à vous présenter mes meilleurs voeux pour cette nouvelle année !**

**Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur, d'amour, d'argent, une santé de fer et tout ce dont vous rêvez !**

**Exceptionnellement, je poste le nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui car c'est mon anniversaire, donc ce sera mon petit cadeau pour vous !**

**Je remercie comme toujours mes fidèles lectrices : twilight007, Aliiice, ely142, SoSweetySoCrazy, Fan-par-hasard21,**

**Alvina26, miiss88, nini88, JessieRobSten et TwilightAddictCindy !**

**Je ne vous fait pas plus attendre, voici la rencontre tant attendu !**

**N'oubliez pas de me dire vos avis dans les reviews, c'est ma drogue pour continuer !**

**Passez un bon week-end et à dimanche prochain !**

**Bisous !**

**Letty !**

* * *

**24. I Wanna Warn You**

**POV Rob**

Je voulais vraiment faire bonne impression à la grand-mère de Nina, car, d'après ce qu'elle m'avait expliqué, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Mais en même temps, je pouvais la comprendre. Elle voulait protéger sa petite fille de tout nouveau malheur, de toute nouvelle peine, et sur ce point, nous devrions être en parfait accord. J'avais vraiment adoré la réaction de Nina quand je lui avais offert les roses. Et cette phrase qu'elle m'avait dite… Plus le temps passé et plus je me reconnaissais en elle. Nous étions tellement complémentaires, j'avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma moitié et j'aimais plus que tout pouvoir partager chaque moment de ma journée et de ma nuit avec elle. Nous arrivâmes enfin devant la maison de sa grand-mère. Elle se gara avant de couper le moteur et se tourner vers moi.

**« Alors, tu es prêt ? » me demanda-t-elle avec un magnifique sourire.**

**« Parfaitement prêt. » confirmai-je en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.**

**« Tu es le premier petit-ami que je présente à ma grand-mère… Cela me fait vraiment bizarre. » ricana-t-elle en glissant sa main délicatement dans mes cheveux.**

**« J'en suis d'autant plus fier alors. » souris-je en pressant mes lèvres contre les siennes à nouveau.**

Nous nous séparâmes finalement à contre cœur avant de sortir de la voiture. J'attrapai le bouquet de fleurs d'une main et la main de Nina de l'autre côté. Nous avançâmes jusqu'à la porte et Nina entra sans même frapper.

**« Mamie ? » s'exclama-t-elle en me tirant pour que j'entre moi aussi alors que Lucky déboula à grande vitesse dans le hall d'entrée.**

**« Aww, mon chéri, tu m'as manqué. » ajouta-t-elle en lâchant ma main pour attraper celui-ci dans ses bras.**

Elle le câlina alors qu'une femme, que je devinai comme sa grand-mère s'avança vers nous.

**« Tu es quand même venue ma chérie, je croyais que tu m'avais oublié. » s'exclama-t-elle en allant serrer sa petite fille dans ses bras.**

**« Comme si j'allais t'oublier. Je me suis levée un peu plus tard aujourd'hui. J'ai profité que je ne travaillais pas. » lui expliqua-t-elle en souriant.**

Je restai derrière elle, ne sachant pas trop comment faire pour me présenter… A moins qu'elle ne le fasse ? Je me sentis un peu con à ne pas savoir quoi faire ou dire, ce genre de situation ne m'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps.

**« Mamie, je te présente mon petit-ami, Rob. Rob, voici ma grand-mère. » nous présenta-t-elle finalement.**

**« Enchantée Madame. » dis-je timidement en lui tendant la main.**

**« Bonjour jeune homme. » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton neutre en me serrant la main.**

**« Tenez, c'est pour vous. » continuai-je en lui offrant les fleurs.**

Elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils et tourna son regard vers Nina. Merde… Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ou fait de mal ?

**« Merci, mais sachez jeune homme que vous ne m'amadouerez pas en me soudoyant avec des fleurs. » lâcha-t-elle avant de s'éloigner et de disparaître dans une pièce.**

Je ravalai nerveusement en regardant vers Nina.

**« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre qu'elle t'adorera après avoir fait ta connaissance. Elle pense que parce que tu es célèbre, tu joues avec mes sentiments. Tu sais ce que peuvent parfois raconter les magazines peoples… Ma grand-mère pense donc que tu es un tombeur qui s'amuse avec les filles… » m'éclaira-t-elle avec une petite moue adorable.**

**« Et bien, je vais lui prouver que je ne suis absolument pas comme ça et que je suis prêt à tout pour faire le bonheur de sa petite fille. » lui promis-je.**

Elle me sourit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, avant de venir m'embrasser furtivement. J'en profitai pour prendre Lucky dans mes bras qui s'amusait déjà à me mordiller les doigts. Cela me manquait de ne pas avoir un chien avec moi, mais à défaut, j'avais adopté celui de Nina, que j'adorais déjà. Elle me fit signe de la suivre et m'emmena jusqu'au salon où elle m'invita à m'asseoir avant d'aller rejoindre sa grand-mère dans la cuisine. Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise, je savais ce que pouvait penser certaines personnes par rapport à ma célébrité, mais j'étais loin d'être un salaud qui se jouait des sentiments des filles. Quand j'aimais vraiment quelqu'un, c'était sincère, et ma célébrité n'entrait jamais en compte là-dedans. Beaucoup de femmes célèbres, genre actrices, chanteuses, sportives, animatrices télé, et j'en passe, m'avaient fait des avances, il y en avait pour tous les goûts et tous les âges, mais je n'étais pas ce genre de gars à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge.

**« Rob, tu veux boire quoi ? » me demanda Nina en faisant sa réapparition dans le salon, me sortant de mes pensées.**

**« N'importe. Ce que tu as. » répondis-je en souriant.**

**« Hum… Un coca, une bière, un apéro ? » insista-t-elle en ouvrant une armoire.**

**« Tu bois quoi toi ? » répliquai-je avec un sourire en coin.**

**« Un coca, mais tu n'es pas obligé de suivre tout ce que je fais. » ricana-t-elle en sortant des verres et en les déposant sur la table.**

**« Un coca m'ira parfaitement alors. » lui fis-je savoir en lui tirant la langue.**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en riant alors que sa grand-mère nous rejoignit à son tour.

**« Il n'y a plus de coca dans le frigo ma puce, tu pourrais aller voir à la cave s'il te plaît ? » s'exclama-t-elle en posant des chips sur la table.**

**« Bien sûr mamie, j'y vais tout de suite. »**

Elle s'éclipsa aussitôt, me laissant seul avec sa grand-mère qui s'installa à la table, presque en face de moi.

**« Ecoutez-moi bien jeune homme, je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez avec ma petite-fille, mais je vous préviens que si vous la faites souffrir, vous aurez à faire à moi. J'espère que c'est bien clair ? »**

Je ravalai nerveusement en passant ma main dans mes cheveux. Je ne m'attendais quand même pas à ça…

**« Je… Je ne joue pas avec les sentiments, c'est une chose trop importante à mes yeux… J'aime Nina… Et… »**

Nina réapparut dans le salon, et je me tus en baissant les yeux. Je n'avais pas encore été confronté à ce genre de situation et je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire ou faire pour prouver que je ne bernais personne et que mes sentiments et mes intentions étaient bien plus que sincères.

**« Rob ? Tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta soudain Nina en me regardant les sourcils froncés.**

**« Oui, oui. » répondis-je avec un petit sourire en reprenant mes esprits.**

Je savais très bien qu'elle n'était pas dupe et qu'elle avait remarqué mon soudain changement de couleur, car j'avais du devenir pâle comme un linge après la réflexion de sa grand-mère. Il fallait vraiment que je mette les choses au clair… Nina vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et me versa un verre de coca en caressant furtivement ma main sous la table. C'était en quelque sorte sa façon de m'apaiser et de me faire comprendre qu'elle était là pour moi à tout moment. Je lui fis un pâle sourire en serrant sa main un peu plus fort. Nous nous mîmes à discuter, et sa grand-mère me posait des questions comme-ci de rien n'était. Je répondais poliment sans lâcher la main de Nina qui me calmait instantanément. Son contact était comme un bol d'oxygène et un effluve de sérénité pour moi. Le repas se passa dans le calme et les faux-semblants, mais j'avais finalement compris le petit jeu de la grand-mère… Après le repas, Nina s'éclipsa pour aller faire la vaisselle, me laissant seul de nouveau avec sa grand-mère. Je restai silencieux, sans oser la regarder, puis finalement, je pris mon courage à deux mains, je me devais de régler ce problème maintenant…

* * *

**POV Lisa (la grand-mère)**

Certes, ce jeune homme était mignon, avait de bonne manière, mais je savais très bien que les célébrités n'étaient pas fiable. Tout le monde disait de lui que c'était un coureur de jupon et je savais très bien qu'il jouait avec Nina. Je ne voulais pas encore la voir souffrir, elle avait déjà eu assez de malheurs dans sa vie. Je connaissais bien ma petite-fille et je m'étais rendue compte qu'elle était vraiment tombée amoureuse de lui. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle était vraiment amoureuse de quelqu'un, et je ne tenais pas à ce qu'elle ne croit plus en rien après que ce Don Juan l'aurait lâchement jeté comme une vieille chaussette. J'aimais ma petite-fille plus que tout, et je voulais enfin qu'elle soit heureuse. C'était pour ça que je cherchais à la protéger de ce genre d'énergumène.

**« Ecoutez, je sais que vous me prenez pour une star sans scrupules, qui cours après tout ce qui porte une jupe et qui n'a aucun remords. Mais je ne suis pas comme ça. J'aime Nina… Je l'aime vraiment… »**

Foutaise ! Des paroles, c'était vraiment trop facile, il ne me duperait pas comme ça.

**« Je suis prêt à tout pour elle, certes, je ne la connais que depuis une semaine, mais elle transforme ma vie. Je me sens juste moi quand je suis à ses côtés, elle m'a cerné, elle a vu plus loin que ce que les gens disaient de moi. » continua-t-il.**

**« Qui dit que ce que la majorité raconte, n'est pas la vérité ? Comment comptez-vous me faire croire que vous n'êtes pas avec ma petite-fille juste pour vous amuser ? C'est facile de faire le jeune homme bien sous tous rapports, mais pourquoi devrais-je vous croire sur paroles ? » l'interrogeai-je.**

Quel meilleur moyen que de le tester ? J'avais déjà eu à faire à ce genre d'homme dans ma vie passée. Moi aussi j'étais tombée amoureuse d'un acteur célèbre qui c'était joué de moi. Je savais comment ils s'y prenaient. Ils nous faisaient croire que nous étions différentes des autres filles, que jamais il n'avait rencontré une personne à qu'ils tenaient autant, qu'ils voulaient passer le reste de sa vie avec nous… De belles paroles qui, avec le regard et le sourire associé, nous faisaient tomber dans le panneau à coup sûr.

**« Je… Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? J'aime Nina, je n'avais jamais cru au coup de foudre avant ça, et elle a déboulé dans ma vie comme un astéroïde. Je n'avais jamais pensé à mon avenir, et maintenant, je m'imagine me mariant avec Nina, vivant paisiblement dans une grande maison, jouant avec nos enfants. Chaque seconde que je passe loin d'elle, me rend vulnérable. Et au contraire, quand je suis avec elle, je me sens invincible. Elle a réveillé en moi des sentiments que je ne pensais même pas connaître un jour. Elle est ma vie, et je suis prêt à lui donner la mienne s'il le fallait. »**

Son regard était tout, sauf celui d'un salaud qui jouait les romantiques… Non, il y avait dans son regard de la mélancolie, de l'incompréhension, des doutes, mais surtout de la sincérité… Ce jeune homme était tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai. Y avait-il finalement quelques exceptions dans le monde du showbiz ?

**« Je ne sais pas quoi dire ou faire de plus pour que vous me fassiez confiance, mais sachez juste que je ne ferai jamais souffrir Nina, car je tiens trop à elle pour ça… »**

Il soupira en baissant les yeux et se leva pour partir vers la porte du jardin.

**« Attendez. » l'interpellai-je en me levant pour le rattraper.**

Il se tourna vers moi en ravalant.

**« Excusez-moi. Nina est la seule personne qu'il me reste, et je veux le meilleur pour elle, ce qui me rend méfiante. Et ma propre expérience fait que je ne veux pas qu'elle vive la même souffrance que moi. Vous avez l'air tellement sincère que je ne peux que vous croire. Vous semblez un peu perturbé par vos sentiments, je me trompe ? » le questionnai-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.**

Il soupira et se rassit sur sa chaise en se prenant la tête entre les mains. J'avais vu juste effectivement… Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être aussi sensible et surtout que ce qu'il ressentait pour Nina était aussi fort qu'il en était bouleversé…

**« C'est tellement fort et soudain… Mais surtout j'ai tellement peur de la perdre, qu'elle se lasse de moi et parte… Je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre… Elle est mon opium, et je ne peux pas lutter contre mon addiction pour elle. »**

Ce jeune homme était vraiment bien plus attaché à Nina que je ne l'aurais pensé… Mais, cela me rassurait et finalement, je le trouvais vraiment très bien et attachant.

**« Nina ne m'a jamais présenté un de ses petits-amies vous savez, vous êtes le premier et le seul. Cela prouve qu'elle vous aime vraiment et que vous tenez une place importante dans sa vie. Mais surtout, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi souriante que quand elle est avec vous. Excusez-moi encore de mon attitude envers vous, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. » m'inquiétai-je en retournant m'asseoir.**

Il releva le visage vers moi et me fit un magnifique sourire. Je devais avouer qu'il était vraiment charmant.

**« Bien sûr que non, comment pourrais-je vous en vouloir de souhaiter le bonheur de Nina ? Je désire exactement la même chose que vous. Et je vous promets de prendre soin d'elle et de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour faire de sa vie un éternel bonheur. » me confirma-t-il en souriant.**

**« Merci jeune homme, vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Je m'étais trompée sur vous depuis le début. » me blâmai-je.**

**« Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça, par contre, vous pouvez m'appeler Robert et me tutoyer, je me sens horriblement vieux quand on me vouvoie. » grimaça-t-il.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant la tête qu'il faisait. Décidément, il était vraiment totalement différent de ce que les médias disaient de lui.

**« D'accord Robert, mais dans ces cas là, je ne veux plus que tu m'appelles Madame. Je m'appelle Lisa. Tu as quel âge ? » m'intéressai-je.**

Nous nous mîmes à discuter tranquillement de tout et de rien en attendant le retour de Nina. Je pouvais dire définitivement, que j'adorais ce garçon.

**« Et bien, je vois que vous avez l'air de bien vous accorder. » s'exclama ma petite-fille avec un grand sourire en nous rejoignant enfin dans le salon.**

**« Tu avais raison Nina, Robert est vraiment un garçon adorable. Et en plus, il est vraiment drôle. » lui annonçai-je en me levant pour sortir les assiettes à desserts.**

**« A ça pour être drôle, lui et son humeur typiquement britannique. » ricana Nina en allant poser un léger baiser sur sa joue.**

**« J'espère que tu aimes les soufflés au chocolat et à l'orange Robert ? » m'inquiétai-je soudain.**

**« Lisa, j'ai eu l'occasion de goûter à vos tagliatelles au saumon et à votre tiramisu, et j'ai juste adoré. Vous êtes une excellente cuisinière et je sens que je vais de nouveau me régaler. » me rassura-t-il en tirant Nina par le bras pour la faire asseoir sur ses genoux.**

**« Merci beaucoup. C'est parfait alors, je vais de ce pas les chercher. » lançai-je en m'éclipsant à la cuisine.**

Ma petite-fille était heureuse, et ils formaient vraiment un beau couple tout les deux. Moi qui voulais le meilleur pour elle, je savais qu'elle était totalement en sécurité avec Robert. Et le bonheur de ma petite-fille était le plus important à mes yeux désormais.


	25. I Wanna Make You Scream

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**J'espère que vous allez bien ?**_

_**Alors, comme je suis d'humeur gentille, je vous ais concocté un chapitre typiquement Robert,**_

_**c'est à dire, complètement citronné, lémonné, enfin du sexe, du sexe et... du sexe !**_

_**Je remercie mes lectrices :**_

_**SoSweetySoCrazy, Alvina26, nini88, TwilightAddictCindy, Aliiice, c0rnii, fan-par-hasard21, ely142, et miiss88.**_

_**Allez, je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**25. I Wanna Make You Scream**

**POV Nina**

Finalement, le repas et l'après-midi avec ma grand-mère c'était très bien passé, même si j'avais bien deviné, qu'ils avaient du avoir une conversation tout les deux pendant que je faisais la vaisselle. Mais je les avais laissés seuls tout les deux pour que justement ma grand-mère se rende compte par elle-même de combien Rob était un homme merveilleux et comme je l'avais prédis, elle était tombée sous le charme à son tour. Nous étions finalement restés souper avec ma grand-mère et il était environ 22 heures quand nous quittâmes enfin la maison de celle-ci.

**« Tu veux que je te raccompagne à ton hôtel ? » demandai-je à Rob.**

**« Aurais-tu vraiment l'intention de te débarrasser de moi ? Ou bien peut-être en as-tu marre de me voir ? » m'interrogea-t-il avec une moue triste.**

**« Arrête de dire des bêtises, je ne veux en aucun cas me débarrasser de toi, je disais juste ça au cas où tu voudrais te reposer ou relire des scènes que tu dois tourner demain… Enfin, je ne sais pas moi, je ne suis pas actrice non plus. » ricanai-je.**

**« Mouais, je préfère ça, car crois-moi, tu ne réussiras jamais à te dépêtrer de moi. Je suis tenace, il vaut mieux que tu le saches. » répliqua-t-il en me tirant la langue.**

Je fis de même en ne pouvant m'empêcher de rire devant ses attitudes de gamin. Nous retournâmes donc à mon appartement et à peine avais-je refermé la porte d'entrée, que je sentis deux bras encercler ma taille avec force et je fus soudainement soulevée de terre et projetée sur mon lit. Rob me surplombait, ses yeux ancrés dans les miens étaient emplis de désir et un sourire en coin diabolique éclairait son visage.

**« Tu vas regretter d'avoir voulu te débarrasser de moi. » ricana-t-il en plongeant ses lèvres dans mon cou alors que ses mains glissèrent sous mon tee-shirt et empaumèrent mes seins sans plus de cérémonie.**

**« Hum… Aurais-je vexé Monsieur Pattinson ? » le taquinai-je en essayant discrètement de chercher un plan pour m'échapper.**

**« Vexé ? Tu t'égares ma jolie. Je veux juste t'expliquer pourquoi tu ne pourras jamais te passer de moi. » répliqua-t-il en pinçant mes tétons à travers mon soutif, m'arrachant un cri de surprise.**

Merde, il fallait que j'arrive à attirer son attention sur quelque chose… Des frissons envahissaient déjà mon corps et à la vue de son érection qui frottait contre ma cuisse, je n'allais pas avoir beaucoup de temps avant de devoir déclarer forfait. Ses lèvres se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à mes lèvres et sa langue glissa avec avidité sur celles-ci.

**« Rob… ton téléphone… Tu devrais répondre… » tentai-je en essayant de garder mon contrôle.**

**« Quel téléphone ? Je n'entends rien moi… » chuchota-t-il en continuant ses douces tortures.**

**« Arrêtes de faire semblant… C'est peut-être important… Va répondre, je ne vais pas m'envoler, tu sais… » continuai-je en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.**

Il se redressa en soupirant et se leva nonchalamment pour aller vers le salon. Je n'en revenais pas que cela pu être aussi facile. Je me levai à mon tour discrètement et m'échappai vers la cuisine, me cachant derrière la porte, alors qu'il consultait son portable.

**« Y'a aucun appel Nina, tu es sûre d'avoir entendu mon téléphone sonner ? »**

Je me retenais de rire alors que j'entendais sa voix s'éloigner, il devait sûrement être retourné dans la chambre.

**« Ah ok. Tu voulais juste t'échapper. Mais tu sais très bien que je vais te retrouver ma jolie Nina. Et crois-moi, je ne vais pas t'épargner cette fois-ci. » ricana-t-il.**

J'entendais ses pas dans la maison, des portes s'ouvrir et se fermer, et je savais qu'il me restait peu de temps avant qu'il ne me retrouve. Mais j'avais envie de m'amuser un peu, et puis de profiter aussi de lui sachant que je retournais au travail et lui sur le plateau de tournage dès demain.

**« Nina, Nina, Nina… Je te laisse une dernière chance pour sortir de ta cachette et t'épargner quelques petites souffrances inutiles, car si c'est moi qui dois venir te chercher, je ne serai en aucun cas indulgent avec toi et ton petit corps de déesse grecque. » s'exclama-t-il avec un rire sadique.**

Il était maintenant dans l'encadrement de la porte de cuisine et je pouvais l'apercevoir à travers l'entrebâillement. Il était torse nu et arborait un sourire et un regard plus que déterminé. Disons-le franchement, ça allait être ma fête, mais je ne m'en plaindrai pas…

**« Ok, comme tu veux. Tant pis pour toi. »**

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'il entra dans la cuisine et referma la porte derrière lui, me découvrant et me fixant avec un regard de prédateur.

**« Bonjour jolie demoiselle. Pas très innovante comme cachette, je te pensais plus maligne que ça. »**

Si je ne connaissais pas ses talents d'acteurs, j'aurais vraiment pu prendre peur devant ses regards sadiques. Il savait s'y prendre et il jouait le méchant avec brio. Il avait ce regard à la _''Edward Cullen''_ prêt à vous sauter dessus comme un vampire assoiffé. Mais, aussi bizarre que cela puisse vous paraître, je trouvais ça plutôt excitant à vrai dire…

**« Aurais-tu peur de moi… » murmura-t-il en planquant mon dos contre le mur, son corps pressant contre le mien.**

Son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien et je pouvais sentir son souffle caresser mes lèvres. Ses mains étaient appuyées contre le mur, de chaque côté de mon visage et ses yeux me fixaient avec une telle intensité que je discernais déjà les frissons sur ma peau. Il avait un tel magnétisme qu'il était capable de me faire lâcher prise juste avec un regard. Mais, je voulais résister, et lui prouver que je n'avais absolument pas peur de lui. Je lui fis un sourire espiègle avant de passer vite fait sous son bras pour courir vers le salon. Il se lança aussitôt à ma poursuite et nous arpentâmes ainsi quasiment toutes les pièces de mon appartement. Nous étions maintenant dans le salon et cela faisait presque 10 minutes que nous courions autour du canapé.

**« Tu aimes ça avoue. Tu aimes quand je te poursuis, mais ce que tu ne sais pas encore, c'est que je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire, et que plus tu me feras mariner, et plus je te le ferai payer. » m'avertit-il avec son sourire carnassier.**

**« Si tu le dis, Patty. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas encore, c'est que je n'ai pas peur de toi. » le défiai-je en appuyant mes mains sur le dossier du divan.**

**« Tu devrais pourtant. Je… outch, merde, ça fait mal ce truc. »**

Il s'appuya contre le fauteuil en se tenant le bas du dos.

**« Très drôle, tu crois vraiment m'avoir comme ça. » soupirai-je en secouant la tête.**

Pas très innovant le coup du _''Je me suis fait mal !'_'. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et s'assit sur une chaise en sifflant entre ses dents. Je pouvais voir son visage déformé par la douleur et à cet instant, je me demandais s'il faisait semblant tellement cela paraissait réel.

**« Rob, si tu fais semblant, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle. » lançai-je en avançant lentement vers la cuisine.**

**« Je ne… Je ne fais pas semblant Nina… Ça fait foutrement mal… » grimaça-t-il en se tenant le bas du dos.**

J'avançai jusqu'à la cuisine et m'accroupis à côté de lui en posant ma main sur son dos.

**« Merde, je pensais vraiment que tu me voulais me piéger… Tu devrais peut-être t'allonger, je vais te donner un truc pour la douleur. Comment tu t'es fais ça ? » m'inquiétai-je en passant doucement ma main dans ses cheveux.**

**« J'en sais rien… Sûrement un mauvais geste… » siffla-t-il en se levant doucement.**

Il s'appuya sur moi et je l'aidai à arriver jusqu'à la chambre. Mais à peine avais-je franchi le seuil que je me retrouvai de nouveau projetée contre le lit, Rob me surplombant avec un sourire victorieux.

**« Enfoiré… Tu m'as bien eu sur ce coup. » râlai-je en donnant des légers coups de poings sur ses pectoraux.**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je ne suis pas acteur pour rien. » ricana-t-il en planquant mes bras au dessus de ma tête d'une seule main.**

Ses lèvres se posèrent dans mon cou et sa langue y traça un chemin jusqu'à descendre sur le haut de ma poitrine. Son autre main glissa sous mon tee-shirt et caressa mon ventre dans de légers effleurements. J'essayais de débloquer mes mains et de me débattre, mais en vain. Il était tenace et avait beaucoup plus de force que je ne le pensais. Il se pencha soudainement au dessus de moi et attrapa quelque chose sur la table de nuit. Il tira sur l'un de mes poignets pendant qu'il bloquait mon autre main avec son genou. Il attacha mon premier poignet aux barreaux du lit avec un foulard qu'il avait du trouver dans mon armoire avant de faire de même avec mon autre main. Il se redressa et me regarda avec un air satisfait.

**« Voilà qui est mieux. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir mettre en place ma vengeance et mes douces tortures sans que tu ne puisses te sauver. » ricana-t-il en posant un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.**

Ok… Là, j'étais mal… Vraiment mal… Ses mains attrapèrent les coutures de mon tee-shirt et il le fit remonter le long de mes côtes avant de le passer par-dessus ma tête sans toutefois me détacher pour l'enlever entièrement. Il retira également mon soutien-gorge et me regarda de nouveau en se pourléchant. Puis ses lèvres vagabondèrent sur mon ventre, mon estomac avant d'aller s'amuser avec mes tétons dressés qu'il lécha, mordit, titilla, me faisant déjà tourner la tête de plaisir. Sa langue descendit vers mon nombril qu'il s'amusa à mordiller avec gourmandise. Je sentais déjà mon souffle s'entrecouper, et mon cœur cogner fortement. La chaleur s'incrustait en moi comme de l'air et je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour m'échapper. Ses mains partirent défaire le bouton et la fermeture de mon jean et il l'ôta avec délicatesse. J'étais à présent uniquement vêtue d'un string et il me regardait, détaillant chaque partie de mon corps offerte à ses yeux. Je me sentais littéralement fondre sous son regard appréciateur et grâce à lui, je me sentais jolie… Il posa son doigt sur mes lèvres et le fit descendre jusqu'à l'élastique de mon string en effleurant juste ma peau. Il réitéra son manège plusieurs fois en descendant toujours un peu plus, caressant mon intimité à travers le tissu. Il ne me quittait pas des yeux, son sourire ravageur toujours collé à ses lèvres. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment il avait l'intention de se venger, mais j'étais quasiment sûre que j'allais adorer ça…

Il commença à tirer sur les élastiques de mon string et le descendit doucement le long de mes jambes avant de l'envoyer valsé avec mon jean. Il embrassait mes pieds, mes jambes, et continuait en remontant vers mes cuisses, puis quand il eut enfin atteint mon intimité, il laissa traîner sa langue sur mon bouton de plaisir. Mon corps se cambra immédiatement sous la chaleur qui irradiait mon bas-ventre, le brasier en moi commençait à prendre vie et des sensations nouvelles m'envahissaient. Ses doigts s'aventuraient sur ma fente humide alors que ses dents mordillaient mon clitoris avec douceur. Puis il souffla délicatement sur mon intimité avant de laisser sa langue dévier vers mes lèvres intimes. Il glissa le bout de celle-ci dans mon antre et commença à la tourner lentement alors que ses mains erraient tantôt sur mon ventre, tantôt sur mes bras, ou encore sur mes hanches. Je sentais une boule de feu prendre forme dans mon bas ventre et fermai les yeux pour me laisser complètement aller. Après tout, vu que je n'avais aucun moyen de m'échapper, autant en profiter. Sa langue délaissa de nouveau ma féminité et il glissa lentement un doigt en moi, alors que ses lèvres déposaient des myriades de baisers sur mon nombril. Un deuxième doigt suivi et il commença à les mouvoir en moi avec une lenteur sadique. Mes hanches ondulaient d'elle-même, quémandant plus, encore plus, toujours plus. J'ouvris de nouveau mes yeux en entendant un léger rire à mon oreille. Il continuait ses intrusions en moi alors que son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien et qu'il me souriait.

**« Je veux t'entendre crier mon nom Nina, je veux te faire survoler le 7éme ciel, je veux que tu ressentes mon propre plaisir à travers le tien. » murmura-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.**

Je dévorais quasiment ses lèvres tant je perdais pied. Il les délaissa finalement et retourna s'occuper de ma petite fleur délicate prête à éclore.

**« Rob, s'il te plaît… » miaulai-je en agitant mes hanches pour plus de contact.**

**« Que se passe-t-il mon ange, que veux-tu ? Dis-le-moi. » me dit-il de sa voix rauque et suave.**

**« Plus vite Rob, j'en peux plus, s'il te plaît… » le suppliai-je, la voix presque coupé par le plaisir.**

**« Il suffit de demander. » me confirma-t-il en accélérant les mouvements de ses doigts en moi alors que ses lèvres repartaient à l'assaut de mon petit bout de chair ultrasensible.**

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour laisser un orgasme foudroyant m'envahir alors que mon corps se cambraient et tremblaient comme une feuille en criant son prénom. Alors que les derniers méandres du plaisir prenaient part de moi, Rob retira ses doigts de mon antre et sa langue prit leurs place alors qu'il lapait le fruit de mon plaisir avec gourmandise. J'essayais de redescendre sur terre tant bien que mal alors que Rob caressait délicatement ma joue de sa main et me surplombait de nouveau, me scrutant avec un regard emplis d'étincelle et un sourire satisfait.

**« Tu sais que tu es absolument irrésistible quand tu atteins le summum du plaisir ? » me taquina-t-il en picorant mes lèvres.**

**« Tu sais que maintenant tu peux me détacher, car je commence à avoir mal au bras ? » répliquai-je en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.**

Il ricana mais se penchant finalement pour me détacher. A peine libérée, je passai directement mes bras autour de sa nuque et plongeait mes lèvres sur les siennes avec avidité. Il répondit à mon baiser avec autant d'empressement alors que ses mains caressaient mes côtes avec douceur. Je le poussai légèrement pour prendre à mon tour le dessus et m'installai à califourchon sur son bas ventre. Je sentais sa virilité dure comme la pierre contre mon intimité et mouvais légèrement mes hanches pour accentuer ce doux contact. Je l'entendis grogner et je finis par lui ôter son jean et son boxer pour que nous soyons enfin à égalité. Je repris la même position et il se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Je resserrai mes jambes autour de sa taille et m'empalai lentement sur sa virilité. Je me mouvais doucement, faisant durer le plaisir alors qu'il mordillait mon épaule. Nos mouvements étaient doux et lents comme pour profiter le plus possible de cette union tendre et délicieuse. Nos corps se répondaient à merveilles et nos souffles s'harmonisaient pour ne plus faire qu'un. Nous finîmes par atteindre les méandres du plaisir en symbiose avant de nous allonger sous les draps, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

**« J'ai appris une chose aujourd'hui. » s'exclama-t-il soudainement, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.**

**« Ah bon ? Quoi ? » lui demandai-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.**

Une de ses mains caressait tendrement ma joue alors qu'un sourire que je n'avais pas encore vu jusqu'à présent s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

**« Je ne pourrais plus jamais passer une seconde de ma vie sans toi. Je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de le faire, mais si j'avais pu, j'aurais aimé remercier tes parents pour avoir créé une femme aussi magnifique et rayonnante que toi et je remercie dieu ou le destin, enfin je ne sais pas trop qui c'est, mais je le remercie de t'avoir mis sur mon chemin. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que si je n'étais jamais venu chercher ce café et que j'avais, comme je le faisais habituellement, envoyé l'un des assistants du tournage, je n'aurais jamais su ce qu'était le bonheur de vivre tous ces moments avec toi. »**

Je ne sus pas quoi répondre à tout ça… J'avais parfois l'impression que son amour pour moi était démesuré… Mais Rob ne faisait rien à moitié, et même si cela pouvait m'effrayer parfois, c'était aussi agréable à entendre.

**« Tu sais que tu es vraiment adorable. Et puis tu es aussi imprévisible, romantique, compréhensif, tu es un homme extra Rob, et je suis vraiment heureuse que tu es eu l'idée de bouger tes petites fesses pour venir le chercher ce café. » lui confirmai-je en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.**

Nous échangeâmes un long baiser plein de promesse avant de nous endormir l'un contre l'autre. La nuit allait être courte, mais au moins nous avions profité de notre week-end complètement.

* * *

_**Et voilà, alors, qui veut un seau d'eau glacé pour se remettre ? lol **_

_**Le prochain chapitre annonce le commencement des problèmes (ben oui, sinon ce n'est pas drôle lol).**_

_**Si vous pensez que je mérites une récompense, alors laissez moi une review !**_

_**Bonne semaine les amis et prenez soin de vous !**_

_**Bisous !**_

_**Letty !**_


	26. I Want You Come With Me

_**Bonjour bonjour les amis !**_

_**J'espère que vous allez bien ?**_

_**A première vue, tout le monde a aimé le chapitre purement lemon lol**_

_**Je vous rassure, il y en aura d'autres ;)**_

_**Je remercie comme toujours mes revieweuses :**_

_**SoSweetySoCrazy, twilight007, Aliiice, TwilightAddictCindy, Yumie76, miiss88, ely142 et fan-par-hasard21 !**_

_**Je vous laisse donc avec un chapitre... nuageux lol**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**26. I Want You Come With Me**

**POV Rob**

J'avais passé un week-end fantastique avec Nina, et je ne me lassais pas d'elle. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi normal depuis bien longtemps. Mais le travail me rappelait à l'ordre et pour la première fois de ma vie, je partais rejoindre le plateau en traînant un peu les pieds. Mais bon, une fois cette journée terminée, je me hâterais de rejoindre ma chérie. Car, je devais l'avouer, j'étais totalement accro à elle, mais surtout, je me sentais heureux.

A peine arrivé sur le plateau, après être passé par l'étape coiffure, maquillage et habillage, le staff nous réunit tous pour nous informer que les dates de tournage pour la Louisiane avaient du être avancé. Ils nous expliquèrent donc que nous devions rejoindre Bâton Rouge dés demain pour deux mois de tournage. Nous aurions quelques jours de break pour les fêtes de Noël et nouvel an pour finalement revenir à Vancouver fin janvier. C'était bien ma veine qu'il change de programme maintenant… Je ne voulais sûrement pas me retrouver loin de Nina pendant un mois… J'avais bien l'intention de lui demander ce soir de m'accompagner, il était hors de question que nous soyons séparés maintenant.

Quand l'heure de la fin du tournage sonna, je pris rapidement un taxi pour rejoindre l'appartement de Nina. Il était plus de 20 heures et j'espérais qu'elle avait terminé son service. Je montai les escaliers à vive allure et cognai contre sa porte en piétinant d'impatience. Elle ne fut pas longue à ouvrir et à peine avais-je franchi la porte que je la pris dans mes bras en l'embrassant passionnément.

**« Tu m'as manqué… » murmurai-je en posant mon front contre le sien.**

Elle me sourit avant de m'embrasser à son tour, glissant ses doigts délicats dans ma crinière. Voilà exactement pourquoi je ne voulais pas la quitter pendant un mois.

**« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » me questionna-t-elle en glissant sa main dans la mienne et me conduisant vers la cuisine.**

**« Comme d'habitude. Le staff nous a annoncé que le tournage en Louisiane était avancé. Nous partons tous demain soir. » lui annonçai-je.**

**« Ah. Et vous partez pour combien de temps ? » me demanda-t-elle en lâchant ma main pour prendre des verres dans l'armoire.**

**« Jusqu'au 30 janvier, mais nous avons quelques jours de libres entre le 20 et le 26 décembre ainsi que du 30 décembre au 2 janvier. » lui expliquai-je en enserrant sa taille et déposant mon menton sur son épaule.**

**« Ah ok. » fut sa seule réponse.**

Je la fis tourner pour qu'elle me fasse face et pris son visage entre mes mains.

**« Viens avec moi. » lui proposai-je en souriant.**

**« Tu blagues ? » s'étonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.**

**« Non. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de toute ma vie. Viens avec moi. » lui répétai-je en caressant ses joues de mes pouces.**

**« Rob… Je ne peux pas… » soupira-t-elle en se reculant légèrement.**

**« Mais pourquoi pas ? Prends deux mois de congés et accompagnes-moi. Nous pourrons visiter les alentours pendant mes heures off. Je te promets que cela ne dérangera personne que tu viennes. » la rassurai-je en prenant ses mains dans les miennes.**

**« Écoute Rob, cela n'a rien à voir avec le dérangement ou la peur d'être seule quand tu tourneras, c'est juste que je ne peux pas, tout simplement. Je ne peux pas abandonner mon job et ma vie pendant deux mois pour te suivre. C'est… »**

Elle soupira et s'éloigna de moi pour partir vers le salon. J'étais un peu sous le choc… Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas venir avec moi. A moins que…

**« Nina… Tu ne veux pas m'accompagner, c'est ça ? » ravalai-je en la suivant.**

**« Mais non Rob, ce n'est pas ça. Bien sûr que tu vas me manquer pendant un mois, mais ce n'est qu'un mois. Je serai toujours là à ton retour. Et nous passerons les fêtes ensemble. Tu sais très bien que je t'aime, mais je ne peux pas tout lâcher comme ça. Tu connais mieux que moi le métier d'acteur, tu savais très bien qu'à un moment ou un autre nous serions séparés. Mais nous pouvons surmonter ça Rob. Un mois, ce n'est pas la mer à boire. » me répliqua-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.**

**« Nina… Je ne pourrai pas vivre loin de toi pendant un mois… Pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir ? S'il te plaît. » la suppliai-je.**

**« Arrête ça Rob, tu te comportes comme un gamin. Nous allons nous téléphoner, nous parler par mail, et même sur Messenger avec la webcam, ce sera comme si nous étions ensemble excepté que nous ne pourrons pas nous toucher. » persévéra-t-elle en caressant ma joue du bout des doigts.**

**« Je ne me comporte pas en gamin, je veux juste pourvoir passer du temps avec toi. Mais à priori, cela n'a pas l'air réciproque. » lâchai-je en repoussant sa main.**

**« Essaye de te mettre à ma place quelques secondes, tu ferrais quoi si une femme que tu connais depuis une semaine te demander de tout lâcher comme ça ? » soupira-t-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux nerveusement.**

**« Si cette femme c'est toi, je quitte tout les yeux fermés, parce que contrairement à toi, moi je t'aime et je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que toi dans ma vie. » m'énervai-je.**

**« Mais merde Rob, arrête de me faire passer pour la méchante. Je t'aime, tu le sais, et si tu m'aimais vraiment comme tu le dis, tu ne serais pas autant égoïste. Tu comprendrais que mes raisons sont valables et que, sous prétexte que je puisse réussir à supporter le manque de toi pendant un mois, ça ne fait pas de moi une personne sans cœur qui ne t'aime pas. » répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.**

**« C'est égoïste de vouloir la personne que j'aime dans mes bras en me réveillant ? C'est égoïste de vouloir passer le peu de mon temps libre avec la femme qui a fait de ma vie un paradis ? C'est égoïste de t'aimer tellement fort que je ne peux plus avancer sans toi ? C'est ça que tu appelles être égoïste ? » m'agaçai-je en sentant une boule de tristesse affluer au travers de ma gorge.**

**« Laisse-tomber, tu ne comprends strictement rien à ce que je te dis. » souffla-t-elle.**

Je la rattrapai par le bras alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller sur le balcon.

**« Non, je ne laisserai pas tomber. Tu ne m'aimes pas Nina, en tout cas pas autant que je t'aime, sinon tu aurais accepté sans réfléchir. Moi je suis prêt à tout abandonner pour toi, alors je pense vraiment être loin d'être égoïste. Mais toi, tu me mens depuis le début, tu prétends m'aimer alors qu'il n'en ait rien. La plus égoïste dans l'histoire, c'est toi. » lui balançai-je en perdant mon sang froid.**

**« Sors d'ici. Là c'est plus que ce que je ne peux le supporter. » rétorqua-t-elle les dents serrées.**

**« C'est ça ta réaction ? La fuite ? » la snobai-je.**

**« Rob, sors de chez moi immédiatement. » répéta-t-elle en me montrant la porte du doigt.**

**« Égoïste et lâche en plus. » ajoutai-je.**

**« DÉGAGE ! TOUT DE SUITE ! » s'époumona-t-elle en me poussant vers l'entrée.**

Elle me lança un regard froid et plein de haine, et je sortis de son appartement en claquant la porte derrière moi.

* * *

**POV Nina**

J'étais hors de moi. Comment pouvait-il être aussi… Je n'aurais jamais pu penser qu'il soit aussi égoïste et qu'il ne comprenne pas mon point de vue. Son attachement à moi était devenu trop important, il fallait qu'il essaye de se détacher de moi pendant qu'il en était encore temps. Un mois, ce n'était pas si long. Avec tous les moyens de technologie, nous pourrions nous parler tous les jours et même nous voir. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui lui avait pris de réagir comme ça. Je n'avais pas supporté son attitude arrogante et ses insultes. Et même si je détestais les disputes, on pouvait dire qu'il l'avait cherché… Comment pouvait-il insinuer que je ne l'aimais pas alors qu'il était le premier homme que j'avais présenté à ma grand-mère; le premier homme en qui j'avais confiance; le premier homme à qui je m'étais confiée… Certes, j'étais touchée qu'il ne veuille pas s'éloigner de moi, car, avouons-le, moi non plus je ne le voulais pas, mais il le fallait. Par rapport à son métier, ça allait être une chose courante si notre relation perdurait. Mais pouvais-je vraiment rester avec lui ? Si son comportement à ce sujet n'évoluait pas, c'était clair que non… Je soupirai en me laissant tomber sur mon lit et mes larmes coulèrent toutes seules. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je tombe amoureuse de lui ? Je n'aurais vraiment pas cru qu'il me demanderait de le suivre… Je pensais qu'il partirait faire ses tournages et reviendrait me voir dès qu'il en aurait le temps… Je n'étais pas prête à laisser ma vie derrière pour le suivre partout, en tout cas pas maintenant, c'était beaucoup trop tôt. Et j'avais vraiment cru qu'il pourrait le comprendre… Mais non, il était encore plus têtu qu'une mule et ça, au premier abord, personne n'aurait pu s'en douter. J'essayai quand même de m'endormir, mais le bip de mon portable me réveilla. Je devinais très bien qui était l'expéditeur du message, mais je décidai quand même de regarder pour en être sur, sachant très bien que quoi qu'il dise, je ne lui répondrais pas ce soir. J'avais besoin de digérer ce qu'il m'avait dit.

''_Nina, mon amour. Je suis désolé… Je ne pensais pas les choses méchantes que je t'ai dites… Je t'aime tellement, que j'en deviens fou rien qu'à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras pendant une journée… Je me sens vide sans toi… Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi… S'il te plaît…''_

Je reposai mon téléphone en coupant la sonnerie et me blottis sous les draps. Comment pouvais-je ne pas lui pardonner ?

* * *

**POV Rob**

De retour à l'hôtel, je croisai Kellan dans le couloir. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de m'embêter, tout ce que je voulais, c'était m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour réfléchir.

**« Hey Robbie. Déjà de retour ? Qu'as-tu donc oublié de si important pour être revenu ? » m'interrogea-t-il en riant.**

**« Fous-moi la paix. » lançai-je en le bousculant au passage pour continuer vers ma chambre.**

**« Ouh là. Ce n'est pas la forme on dirait. Tu veux en parler ? » continua-t-il.**

**« Non. » fut la seule réponse que je lui donnai avant de pénétrer dans ma chambre en claquant la porte derrière moi.**

Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit et ne retins plus mes larmes… J'étais triste, en colère, en plein doute… Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas venir avec moi ? Ce n'était pas égoïste de ma part de vouloir l'avoir avec moi chaque matin, chaque soir, à chaque minute de mon temps libre… J'avais juste besoin d'elle à mes côtés, car sinon ma vie n'avait aucun intérêt… J'entendis frapper à ma porte.

**« Rob, c'est Kris. Est-ce que ça va ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.**

**« Laisse-moi tranquille. Je ne veux pas parler. » répondis-je en sanglotant.**

**« Rob, ouvres-moi. Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien. C'est Nina c'est ça ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? » me questionna-t-elle.**

**« Je t'ai dit de me laisser, je veux être seul. » répétai-je en grognant.**

**« Ok… Tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin de moi. » soupira-t-elle.**

Putain de merde, je n'étais qu'un pauvre con… J'étais prêt à tout pour Nina et en cinq secondes, j'avais tout fichu en l'air… J'avais tellement envie qu'elle m'accompagne… J'attrapai mon téléphone et composai un message pour m'excuser, j'avais vraiment été trop loin, je n'aurais pas du être aussi blessant et arrogant avec elle.

''_Nina, mon amour. Je suis désolé… Je ne pensais pas les choses méchantes que je t'ai dites… Je t'aime tellement, que j'en deviens fou rien qu'à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras pendant une journée… Je me sens vide sans toi… Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi… S'il te plaît…''_

Je laissai mon téléphone allumé, espérant qu'elle me réponde même si je savais très bien qu'elle ne le ferait pas. J'avais toute la nuit pour tourner la situation dans tous les sens pour trouver une idée, car il était hors de question que je sois séparé d'elle…

* * *

**POV Nina**

Il était 6 heures quand le réveil me sortit de ma nuit agitée. J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à dormir avec les événements de la vieille. Mais le boulot m'appelait. Je me levai vite fait, pris mon petit déjeuner, une douche, m'habillai avant de filer à mon travail. La matinée se passa comme habituellement, et vers 12h, je pris une petite pause pour aller manger mon sandwich. J'étais installée dans la salle de pause quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Je regardai l'écran et hésitai à répondre en voyant ce numéro que je ne connaissais pas. Je finis finalement par me décider, et décrochai au bout de la cinquième sonnerie.

**« Allô ! »**

**« Allô Nina ? »**

**« Qui est-ce ? »**

**« C'est Jackson. Nina, il faut que tu viennes à l'hôtel, on a un problème avec Rob. »**

**« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est grave ? J'arrive, j'arrive. »**

**« Nina, calme-toi d'abord. Sa vie n'est pas en danger, rassure-toi, il a juste fait une énorme bêtise. Mais je préfère que tu viennes pour en parler et peut-être le faire revenir sur sa décision. »**

**« Ok. Merde, tu me fous la trouille là Jackson. J'arrive, je prends la route tout de suite. »**

**« D'accord, mais s'il te plaît, vas doucement et reste calme. Promis ? »**

**« Promis ! A tout de suite. »**

Je raccrochai et partis demander à ma collègue de me remplacer si je ne revenais pas à l'heure. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais une collègue sympa et je lui avais déjà rendue tellement de service qu'elle ne pouvait rien me refuser. J'enfilai mon blouson et courus rejoindre ma voiture. Je roulai un peu vite sur la route, mais ce que m'avait dit Jackson me perturbait. Qu'avait bien pu faire Rob de si grave ? Arrivée prés de l'hôtel, je garai ma voiture à la première place libre et me rendis au pas de course jusqu'à l'entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'aperçus Jackson et Kristen dans le petit salon entrain de discuter. Quand ils m'aperçurent, ils vinrent aussitôt à ma rencontre.

**« Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » m'inquiétai-je en ravalant.**

**« Allons dans ma chambre, nous serons plus tranquille. » me fit Jackson en me faisant signe de le suivre.**

Nous prîmes les escaliers et arrivâmes assez rapidement dans sa chambre. Je restais debout les regardant avec inquiétude.

**« Alors ? » m'impatientai-je.**

**« Ok, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, Rob a été voir sa manager et tout le staff du film pour leur annoncer qu'il arrêtait le tournage du film. Et ensuite, il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre. » m'expliqua Jackson en soupirant.**

**« Il a fait quoi ? Mais il est tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? » me figeai-je.**

**« Non, il est juste tombé amoureux de toi Nina. Tu n'as pas voulu l'accompagner en Louisiane, exact ? » me demanda Kristen.**

Il avait vraiment fait ça pour rester avec moi ? Non, il n'était pas aussi fou pour faire une chose pareille… Si ?

**« Je ne peux pas, c'est différent. Je ne peux pas lâcher ma grand-mère, mon boulot et ma vie d'ici pour le suivre pendant deux mois. J'ai bien essayé de lui faire comprendre hier, mais ça s'est terminé en dispute. » leur expliquai-je en me laissant tomber sur le lit, la tête entre mes mains.**

Il était vraiment capable de faire ça juste pour moi… Il ne devait pas faire des bêtises pareilles uniquement pour rester avec moi, c'était une réaction de gamin capricieux.

**« Je te comprends Nina. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend. C'est la première fois depuis que je le connais que je le vois faire quelque chose d'aussi insensée. » me confirma Jackson en s'asseyant à côté de moi, prenant une de mes mains dans les siennes.**

**« Peut-être que si tu lui parles, il reviendra sur sa décision. Parce que sinon, on est dans la merde et lui encore plus. » soupira Kristen en s'asseyant aussi.**

**« Ok, je vais aller lui parler. Mais je ne vous promets rien. Je ne céderai pas à sa demande, ça c'est clair. » leur dis-je en me levant pour sortir de la chambre.**

**« Bonne chance. » me souhaita Jackson avant de me serrer dans ses bras dans une étreinte réconfortante.**

Kristen fit de même et je sortis de la chambre de Jackson. J'avançai vers la chambre de Rob en essayant de me détendre. Il était devenu dingue de faire ça, c'était vraiment idiot de faire un caprice de ce genre pour seulement deux mois de séparation. C'était un trait de son caractère que je n'avais absolument pas soupçonné. Une fois arrivé devant sa porte, j'hésitai un instant avant de frapper.

* * *

_**Et voilà la première dispute *snif***_

_**Qu'en dites-vous ?**_

_**Comme toujours, une review = un teaser et un petit mot de ma part (c'est bien aussi ça, non ? lol)**_

_**Passez une bonne semaine !**_

_**Bisous !**_

_**Letty**_


	27. I Want You Think About That

_**Coucou tout le monde ! :)**_

_**Comment allez-vous ?**_

_**Pour ma part... Bon, je vais passer cette question. ;)**_

_**Alors, j'ai eu le droit à plusieurs réactions pour le précédent chapitre :**_

_**"Rob est dingue", "Rob est amoureux", "Rob exagère",**_

_**mais par contre, personne n'en a voulu à Nina.**_

_**Au moins, cela prouve que vous êtes sur la même longueur d'onde qu'elle, ça me fait plaisir.**_

_**Alors, je tiens à remercier mes lectrices :**_

_**JessieRobSten, miiss88, Gaelle-51, oliveronica cullen massen, ely142, twilight007,**_

_**SoSweetySoCrazy (je n'arrive plus à t'envoyer de message privé pour répondre à tes reviews et t'envoyer les teasers :'( ),**_

_**fan-par-hasard21, TwilightAddictCindy, Alvina26.**_

_**Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre qui répondra à votre question : Vont-ils se réconcilier ?**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**27. I Want You Think About That**

**POV Nina**

J'attendis quelques secondes mais n'eus aucune réponse. Je réitérai mon action et entendis soupirer derrière la porte.

**« Foutez-moi la paix merde. Je ne veux voir personne. » s'exprima-t-il.**

**« Rob, c'est moi. C'est Nina. Ouvres-moi s'il te plaît. » soupirai-je en posant ma main sur la poignée.**

Je n'eus même pas à insister, il ouvrit la porte aussitôt et un sourire illumina son visage. Il me fit signe d'entrer et referma la porte derrière moi.

**« Nina, je suis désolé pour hier. Je me suis emporté et je ne pensais pas les choses méchantes que je t'ai dites. » s'exclama-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille, et en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou.**

Je caressais doucement sa nuque, ne pouvant faire autrement que d'être touchée par ses excuses. Peut-être s'était-il rendu compte de la bêtise qu'il venait de faire et allait-il enfin accepter de se séparer de moi pendant un tout petit mois… Il redressa son visage et posa ses lèvres timidement sur les miennes. Je profitai de ce baiser si tendre et hésitant. Il soupira en posant son front contre le mien, caressant de ses doigts fins mon cou et mes épaules.

**« Tout est arrangé maintenant, je reste ici. » s'exclama-t-il en souriant.**

D'accord… A priori, il ne s'était toujours pas rendu compte de son erreur…

**« Rob, tu ne peux pas lâcher le film juste pour ça. As-tu pensé à ta carrière ? Si tu ne vas pas tout de suite t'excuser et changer ta décision, tu peux dire adieu au cinéma. Tu le sais ça ? » lui demandai-je en m'écartant de lui.**

**« Oui, je sais tout ça Nina. Mais le plus important dans ma vie, c'est toi. Je me fous du reste. Ma carrière n'a aucune valeur à côté de ce que tu m'apportes, de ce que tu me fais vivre, de ce que je ressens. Qu'importe où je suis, ce que je fais, et pourquoi je le fais, tant que tu es à mes côtés, rien ne peut me manquer. »**

Ses mots me touchaient, énormément même, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il mette sa vie de côté pour moi… Et puis tout ça était tellement soudain et tellement prématuré…

**« Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça Rob. Continues le tournage, continues à être le talentueux acteur que tu es, ce n'est pas quelques mois de séparation qui vont nous tuer, tu le sais très bien, mais tu ne veux pas te l'avouer. » insistai-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains.**

**« Je ne peux pas Nina… Je ne peux pas me passer de toi… C'est trop dur… » couina-t-il en faisant une petite moue.**

**« Rob, arrête de faire le gamin. Il faudrait que tu penses un peu à grandir, car ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui n'est pas signe de maturité et tu risques d'en pâtir si l'affaire sort des studios. Sois un peu plus raisonnable et réfléchis à ce que tu fais avant de foncer tête baissé. » lui conseillai-je.**

Il s'écarta de moi et soupira en s'asseyant sur son lit.

**« J'ai l'impression que cette séparation me touche plus que toi. Tu t'en fous en faite que nous soyons éloignés, tu peux te passer de moi, je ne compte pas pour toi, c'est ça ? » marmonna-t-il.**

**« Arrête de dire des bêtises, tu vas me manquer, ça c'est plus que sûr, mais j'essaie juste de relativiser les choses. Je savais dés le départ qu'à un moment ou un autre tu allais devoir quitter Vancouver pour continuer ta route, alors je m'étais déjà faite à cette idée d'éloignement. » lui expliquai-je en m'appuyant contre le mur.**

**« Attends, tu veux dire que si demain le tournage était terminé et que je rentrais à Los Angeles, tu resterais ici ? » me questionna-t-il.**

**« Oui. Rob, je t'ai déjà expliqué hier que je ne peux pas tout quitter sur un coup de tête. Je ne peux pas partir avec toi, déménager, lâcher mon travail et ma vie d'ici après une semaine. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire les choses sans réfléchir. » lui répondis-je le plus sincèrement possible.**

Certes, si notre relation continuait, j'y aurais réfléchis, mais pas au bout d'une semaine, même si je l'aimais profondément.

**« Tu es sérieuse ? » insista-t-il en se levant pour me faire face.**

**« Oui. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris avec ce que je t'ai dis hier. » répliquai-je en le fixant.**

**« Alors, moi je suis prêt à tout abandonner pour toi, et toi, tu n'y penses même pas ? Et tu dis m'aimer ? Notre relation est à sens unique j'ai l'impression. Moi je t'aime, car moi je suis prêt à tout pour toi, mais toi tu ne penses qu'à toi, à ton propre confort et à ta propre vie. Et après tu oses dire que je suis égoïste, alors que la plus individualiste dans l'histoire c'est toi. » m'asséna-t-il en serrant les dents.**

**« Ok, je suis égoïste. Vois ça comme tu veux Rob. Va faire ton tournage, ou pas d'ailleurs, personnellement, je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Amuse-toi bien dans ton petit monde parfait et continue à te conduire comme un gamin. Mais surtout, oublie-moi. Oublie mon nom, oublie mon adresse, mon numéro, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. » lâchai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.**

J'allais l'ouvrir quand il me rattrapa par le bras et me fis tourner face à lui.

**« Je t'aime Nina… Pardonne-moi… » sanglota-t-il.**

Je retenais mes larmes comme je pouvais mais je me devais de faire ça avant de souffrir à nouveau.

**« Adieu Rob. » soufflai-je avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue et de m'enfuir en courant.**

Je descendis les escaliers en manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises et rejoignis ma voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, je fondis en larmes, la tête appuyée contre mon volant. Cela me déchirait le cœur de faire ça, mais je le devais maintenant, car je n'aurais plus la force de le quitter après… Il le fallait, autant pour moi que pour lui. Il devait revenir sur terre, car son amour pour moi était sur-dimensionné, il était entrain d'oublier sa vie pour moi, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ça. Alors peut-être que j'étais égoïste ou pas, mais en tout cas, ça ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir mal car au plus profond de moi je savais que je l'aimais et que jamais je ne pourrais ni l'oublier, ni aimer quelqu'un d'autre autant que lui.

* * *

**POV Rob**

Elle m'avait quitté… Elle m'avait dit adieu… Je m'effondrai sur mon lit et laissai mes larmes couler sans aucune retenue. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? Je voulais tout faire pour ne pas la perdre et à priori, j'avais tout fait de travers car finalement c'était ce qui était entrain de m'arriver. Je n'avais jamais pleuré pour une fille, mais là… Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais tellement dépendant d'elle… Qu'allais-je devenir sans elle ? Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir comme ça…

**« Rob ? »**

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et je vis Kristen et Jackson entrer en hésitant. Je me redressai sur mon lit et Kristen s'avança vers moi avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je m'effondrai de nouveau, j'avais le cœur fendu en deux, je n'avais jamais ressenti un tel manque et une telle peine…

**« Rob, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » m'interrogea Kristen en me caressant le dessus de la tête avec tendresse.**

**« Elle… m'a… quitté… » sanglotai-je en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou.**

**« Merde… » grinça Jackson en venant s'asseoir à nos côtés.**

**« C'est juste une dispute, ça va s'arranger. » essaya-t-elle de me rassurer.**

**« Non Kristen, elle m'a dit adieu, elle m'a dit de l'oublier. Elle est vraiment partie et moi je ne suis qu'un con qui a perdu tout ce qu'il avait. » rageai-je.**

**« Ah ben ça, désolé de te dire ça, mais oui, tu as été un con sur ce coup là. » soupira Jackson.**

**« Jackson… Ce n'est pas le moment… » râla-t-elle.**

**« Si c'est le moment. Il ne peut blâmer personne, lui seul est responsable. »**

Je relevai ma tête et regardai Jackson en soupirant.

**« Tu as eu une attitude de gamin Rob. Une attitude puérile et égoïste. Tu as mis la pression à Nina en allant donner ta démission au staff. Tu pensais quoi ? Qu'elle allait arriver et te sauter dans les bras en disant ''Génial !'' ? » s'exclama-t-il.**

**« Mais je ne voulais pas que… »**

**« Mais merde Rob, Nina t'aime tellement qu'elle veut ton bonheur, elle veut que tu continues ta vie normale, elle ne veut pas s'imposer et changer ton quotidien. Elle savait que tu étais acteur et que tu allais devoir changer de ville et de pays souvent, et elle s'était faite à cette idée. Elle ne veut pas que tu bousilles ta carrière pour elle, elle t'aime comme tu es. » me coupa-t-il.**

**« Mais si elle m'aime pourquoi elle ne veut pas venir avec moi en Louisiane ? » lui demandai-je en ravalant.**

**« Parce qu'elle ne veut pas te déconcentrer, parce qu'elle veut s'habituer à être éloignée de toi maintenant, parce qu'elle a sa vie aussi ici et qu'elle ne peut pas tout lâcher en claquant des doigts. Elle va te manquer, c'est normal, et tu vas lui manquer aussi, mais dans un mois vous aller vous retrouver et vous aurez plein de chose à vous raconter, à partager. La vie n'est pas toujours ce que tu veux qu'elle soit. Il faut te faire à cette idée. » me répliqua-t-il.**

Je jetai un regard à Kristen qui me fit oui de la tête.

**« Jackson a raison. Je sais que tu l'aimes, et je sais surtout que tes sentiments sont entrain de te surprendre et même de te dépasser, mais tu lui as mis la pression, tu l'as faite passer pour une égoïste alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était juste te faire comprendre que tu en voulais trop, trop vite. Tu refais les mêmes erreurs qu'avec moi Rob. » soupira Kristen en caressant affectueusement ma joue.**

**« J'ai peur Kris, j'ai peur qu'elle croise la route d'un autre et qu'elle parte avec lui. Je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel vide auparavant. Dés qu'elle n'est plus à mes côtés, je deviens vulnérable, fragile, triste… Et c'est ce que je vais devenir sans elle maintenant, car je sais très bien que tout est terminé. » lui expliquai-je en retenant mes larmes comme je pouvais.**

**« Il faut que tu apprennes à contrôler tes peurs, et que tu te dises qu'elle veut te savoir aussi fort avec comme sans elle. Et puis, je ne pense pas que tout soit perdu, elle t'aime, et elle acceptera tes excuses et te pardonneras si tu essaies de faire des efforts de ton côté. Vas la voir et arranges tout ça avant de partir. Tu verras que ce mois passera vraiment vite. » me rassura-t-elle.**

Finalement, ils avaient raison. J'avais été un égoïste depuis le début, j'avais délibérément fait une sorte de chantage pour qu'elle me suive. Et même si elle allait me manquer, je devais accepter sa décision. Mais surtout, je devais aller la retrouver tout de suite pour m'excuser, car je ne voulais vraiment pas que cet adieu en soit véritablement un, je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma vie sans elle désormais. Je me levai en vitesse et enfilai mon blouson.

**« J'y vais. Mais, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps d'aller voir le staff et de faire mes bagages avant ce soir. » m'inquiétai-je.**

**« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je m'occupe d'aller voir le staff et Kris s'occupe de tes bagages, allez file. » lança Jackson en souriant.**

**« Merci. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que vous faîtes pour moi. » leur dis-je en les serrant dans mes bras.**

Je sortis et descendis les escaliers en courant pour rejoindre le hall. Heureusement pour moi, John était en bas et je lui demandai de me conduire jusqu'au ''Dunkin''' en espérant la trouver. Une fois arrivé à destination, je rentrai et mon cœur se serra en ne voyant pas Nina au comptoir. Peut-être était-elle dans la salle de repos… Je me dirigeai vers celui-ci et une serveuse s'avança en souriant.

**« Que puis-je pour vous ? » me demanda-t-elle poliment.**

**« Est-ce que Nina est là s'il vous plaît ? » lui demandai-je en ravalant.**

**« Ah non, elle avait une urgence, elle ne travaille pas cette après-midi. » me confirma-t-elle avec un air désolé.**

**« D'accord. Merci beaucoup. Au revoir. » soupirai-je en reprenant la direction inverse.**

Si elle ne travaillait pas, elle devait très certainement être chez elle. Je remontai dans la voiture et demandai à John de me conduire chez Nina. Je remarquai que sa voiture n'était pas là, mais je tentai quand même d'aller frapper à sa porte sans succès. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Peut-être chez sa grand-mère ou alors au ''Cellar'' ? Tant pis, je me devais de la retrouver. Je passai par chez sa grand-mère mais ne voyant pas sa voiture, je continuai ma route jusqu'au Night-club. Mais sa voiture n'y était pas non plus. J'allais donc devoir partir sans même avoir pu lui parler ? Je me décidai finalement à lui écrire un mot que j'allai glisser sous la porte de chez elle, espérant que je pourrais la retrouver et la prendre dans mes bras dès mon retour ici. Je retournai finalement à l'hôtel où Kristen et Jackson avaient tout arrangé pour moi. Nous partîmes ensemble rejoindre l'aéroport et se fut avec le cœur gros que je quittais Vancouver laissant la femme de ma vie derrière moi.

* * *

**POV Nina**

Après avoir quitté le parking de l'hôtel, je pris la route jusqu'à la salle de sport où j'allais habituellement. Je garai ma voiture et partis rejoindre le vestiaire. J'envoyai un message à ma collègue pour la prévenir que je ne reviendrais pas au Dunkin', prétextant une urgence. Je laissais toujours des affaires dans mon casier au cas où, et tout ce dont j'avais besoin à présent, c'était de me vider l'esprit et d'évacuer la tension, la peine et tout les sentiments qui se bataillaient en moi. Je fis 30 minutes de vélo avant d'aller un peu dans la piscine. Je repensais à tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours : jamais je n'avais ressenti autant de bonheur que pendant cette semaine. Rob m'avait apporté en quelques jours des tas de sentiments, sensations, envies que jamais je n'aurais pensé ressentir un jour. Mais il venait aussi de me montrer une partie de lui que je ne soupçonnais pas. Je me demandais si c'était juste de l'égoïsme ou un caprice, ou alors si son amour pour moi était entrain de le changer et d'exacerber tous ses traits de caractère… Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait que je fasse cesser ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Même si on fond de moi, j'étais déchirée à l'idée de lui avoir dit adieu…

Finalement, après avoir évacué toute la pression, je retournai à mon appartement. Je fus surprise de voir une enveloppe sur mon parquet après avoir refermé la porte. J'aurais pu reconnaître cette écriture entre mille… Il était passé chez moi… En même temps, je m'en étais douté, et c'était exactement pour cela que j'avais été à la salle de sport… Je la ramassai et allai m'asseoir sur le canapé. Mes doigts tremblaient en l'ouvrant, et je savais que quoi qu'il ait écrit dans cette lettre, je n'allais pouvoir retenir mes larmes…

''_Nina,_

_Je ne suis qu'un pauvre idiot qui ne pense qu'à moi. Je suis égoïste, pathétique, et je viens de faire la plus grosse bêtise de toute ma vie… Je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne pourrai pas continuer ma vie sans toi… Tu es la seule personne qui me comprend et qui m'aime pour celui que je suis vraiment. Je sais que cela peut te paraître insensé, trop rapide ou absolument stupide, mais je sais que tu es celle que j'attendais, tu es mon âme sœur, la seule et l'unique à qui appartient mon cœur. Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi, et je ne te laisserai pas partir sans m'avoir battu corps et âmes. Je préfère encore mourir que de vivre sans toi à mes côtés. Je sais que mes mots te sembleront disproportionné, mais c'est la stricte vérité, c'est exactement ce que je ressens et jamais je n'avais ressenti de tels sentiments pour quelqu'un auparavant. Tu es mon oxygène, mon soleil, ma lumière, je me sens tellement invincible quand je te tiens dans mes bras mais tellement vulnérable quand tu es loin de moi. Tu es mon inspiration, chaque baiser, chaque câlin, chaque mot, chaque geste est comme une dose de vitamine que je ne me lasse pas de consommer. Tu es mon tout Nina, tu es ma moitié, alors je t'en pris, pardonne-moi. Je pars pour Bâton Rouge dans deux heures, tu vas me manquer, je serai de retour le 20 décembre. J'espère que nous pourrons nous voir et que tu reviendras sur ta décision…_

_Je t'aime !_

_Rob''_

Comme je m'y attendais, ces mots me frappèrent de plein fouet et mes larmes roulèrent sans aucune pudeur sur mes joues. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il m'aimait à ce point… Comment quelqu'un d'aussi merveilleux pouvait-il aimer une simple fille comme moi ? Je n'avais rien de particulier, j'étais une nana banale, tout ce qu'il y a de commun. Lui, il était à part, séduisant, intelligent, bourrée de talent pour diverses choses, modeste, romantique, passionné… Je soupirai en déposant la lettre sur la table, j'avais un mois pour réfléchir à tout ça… et lui aussi. Je me levai et redescendis dans le hall pour ramasser le courrier. Je fus à nouveau surprise en trouvant une rose noire et un petit papier l'accompagnant dans ma boîte aux lettres. Je remontai à toute vitesse et m'affalai dans mon fauteuil. Une rose noire ? Cela me faisait un peu peur pour tout dire. Je pris la petite enveloppe et en sortis une petite carte blanche où était inscrit :

'' _Un jour, tu seras mienne.''_

Je ravalai, effrayée par ces quelques mots. Je ne connaissais pas cette écriture et je ne voyais pas qui aurait pu déposer ça dans ma boîte aux lettres… Je jetai le tout dans la poubelle en essayant de calmer les frissons d'effroi qui m'envahissaient. Je pris une douche rapide avant d'avaler uniquement un yaourt et une pomme. Après avoir fermé tous mes volets et verrouillé les portes, j'enfilai une chemise que Rob avait oublié ici et me blottis sous les draps. Son odeur était encore imprégnée dans le tissu et c'est avec un visage strié de larmes que je finis par m'endormir.

* * *

_**Bon, ne me tapez pas hein, d'accord ?**_

_**Dites-moi tout ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre et comment vous voyez la suite.**_

_**Comme toujours, une review = un teaser.**_

_**Passez une bonne semaine et prenez soin de vous.**_

_**Bisous.**_

_**Letty**_


	28. I Wanna Be Alone

_**Coucou tout le monde :)**_

_**J'espère que vous allez bien ?**_

_**Bon, je sais que vous étiez un peu triste que Nina et Rob se disent adieu,**_

_**mais qui sait, peut-être Nina changera-t-elle d'avis... ou pas lol**_

_**La rose noire vous a laissé perplexe en général et certaines pensent même avoir trouvé de qui vient ce mot,**_

_**allez, dites-moi vos idées, peut-être que quelqu'un saura trouver ;)**_

_**Pour la petite histoire, je voulais représenter avec la rose noire,**_

_**le fait que l'inconnu aime Nina jusqu'au point de pouvoir la tuer pour la garder,**_

_**je sais, c'est assez morbide, mais faut bien mettre un peu d'action, non ?**_

_**Bon, un grand merci à Gaelle-51, max 2112, ely142, Aliiice, leti60, miiss88,**_

_**Alvina26, SoSweetySoCrazy, TwilightAddictCindy et fan-par-hasard21.**_

_**Allez, je vous laisse avec ce petit chapitre qui est assez calme finalement lol**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**28. I Wanna Be Alone**

**POV Rob**

Une semaine… 7 jours… 168 heures… 10080 minutes… 604800 secondes… Tout ce temps passé sans Nina… Sans un appel, sans un message, sans aucun signe de sa part… J'étais entrain de devenir fou, je tournais en rond comme un lion en cage… Je n'avais plus aucun goût à rien et le tournage devenait de plus en plus pénible… Tout le monde essayait de prendre soin de moi, les garçons insistaient pour me faire sortir et les filles n'arrêtaient pas de me demander comment j'allais… Mais tout me taper horriblement sur les nerfs… Je ne voulais pas sortir, et évidemment que je n'allais pas bien, comment se sentiraient-ils après avoir laissé échapper la personne la plus importante de leur vie ? Je me sentais vide de l'intérieur, comme si quelqu'un m'avait arraché une partie de mon cœur… Je n'étais plus qu'un fantôme, je n'avais plus envie de rire, ni de sourire car la seule personne qui pouvait réussir à me faire vivre, c'était Nina.

**« Hey Rob, ça va ? » me lança Kellan en s'approchant de moi.**

Qu'est-ce que je disais… Première personne que je croisais et premier agacement de la journée.

**« Parfaitement bien. » répliquai-je en écrasant ma cigarette pour partir vers la loge maquillage.**

A peine avais-je franchi la porte que je tombai sur Kristen et Nikki. Je leur fis un léger sourire avant de m'asseoir sur la dernière chaise.

**« Comment tu vas Rob ? » me demanda Nikki avec un sourire gêné.**

**« Mais merde, vous n'avez pas autre chose à me demander ? A votre avis ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? » m'énervai-je.**

**« Rob, calme-toi. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile tout ça. Tu n'as toujours pas eu de nouvelle ? » me questionna Kristen.**

**« Non. » ravalai-je.**

**« Allez, ne t'en fait pas, ça va s'arranger. » essaya-t-elle de me rassurer en posant sa main sur mon bras.**

Je me levai brusquement et donnai un coup de poing dans le miroir qui me faisait face.

**« Non, rien ne va s'arranger, elle m'a quitté pour toujours, alors arrêtez de me prendre la tête. » fulminai-je en sortant de la loge et en partant vers ma caravane.**

J'entrai dans celle-ci en claquant la porte et me rendis compte que je m'étais blessé à la main. Je passai celle-ci sous l'eau et observai l'étendu des dégâts. J'avais quelques coupures, mais rien de bien grave. Je nettoyai tout ça et me laissai tomber dans le canapé. J'en avais plus que marre de tout ça, j'en avais ras le bol de jouer la comédie, de faire croire que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes alors que la seule chose à laquelle j'aspirais, c'était de prendre l'avion direction Vancouver et de retrouver Nina. On pouvait dire que cette fille m'avait complètement fait perdre la raison…. J'entendis un léger coup à ma porte.

**« Entrez… » soupirai-je en me demandant qui venait encore me prendre la tête.**

Je me redressai vite fait en apercevant Bill Condon, le réalisateur du film… Je sentais venir la leçon de morale à plein nez.

**« Rob, il faut que cela cesse. » s'exclama-t-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise face à moi.**

**« Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, et je ne te demanderai pas de m'expliquer car c'est ta vie privée, mais il faut vraiment que tu réagisses un peu. Tu ne peux pas faire subir ta mauvaise humeur à tout le monde à longueur de journée. Quand tu es en dehors du tournage, tu fais ce que tu veux, je ne t'oblige en rien à passer la soirée avec tes partenaires, mais fais au moins un effort sur le plateau. » me recommanda-t-il.**

**« D'accord… » promis-je en ravalant.**

Il me regarda avec un air triste, et une fois de plus je lâchai prise.

**« Elle me manque tellement… » murmurai-je en prenant ma tête entre mes mains.**

**« Une certaine Nina, c'est ça ? Jackson m'en a un peu parlé. Écoute, il ne reste plus que 3 semaines avant votre break, alors essaye de rester concilient sur le tournage et une fois fini, tu pourras aller la rejoindre et essayer de tout arranger. Quand deux personnes s'aiment vraiment, il y a toujours un moyen de recoller les morceaux, crois-moi. » me certifia-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.**

**« Merci. Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de réalisateur aurait été aussi compréhensif avec moi que vous l'êtes. Je vous promets de faire des efforts. » lui assurai-je en souriant légèrement.**

**« Allez, file au maquillage, on commence le tournage dans 1 heure. » me rappela-t-il avant de sortir de la caravane.**

Je retournai donc dans la loge où Jackson et Kellan étaient. Je restai silencieux en me promettant de faire bien mon travail.

* * *

**POV Jackson**

Je n'osais plus lui parler. Il était totalement différent du Rob que nous avions tous connus. Son regard était vide, son sourire et sa bonne humeur avaient littéralement disparus, il ne voulait plus passer de soirée avec nous, et cela depuis bientôt 3 semaines. Il faisait son travail sur le plateau du tournage avec professionnalisme, mais une fois hors des projecteurs, il s'enfermait dans sa chambre et n'en sortait plus. Même Kristen n'avait plus aucun mot de sa part alors qu'ils étaient tellement proche avant. Je me rendais seulement compte maintenant que Nina était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Au départ, je pensais que c'était une petite amourette qui ne durerait que quelques mois, mais maintenant, j'avais bien compris que c'était bien plus que ça pour Rob. Il était totalement fou d'elle et ne pourrait pas être heureux sans elle. Et le voir dans cet état me faisait vraiment mal. Nous étions tous devenus très proche depuis 3 ans, mais avec Rob, nous avions pleins de chose en commun et je le considérais presque comme un frère. Et puis, je n'allais pas mentir, Nina était une fille exceptionnelle. Elle avait tout pour elle, elle était belle, elle avait du charisme, elle était intelligente, talentueuse, c'était une fille vraie, sincère, qui ne jouait pas avec les gens, et je savais qu'elle aimait Rob sincèrement pour lui et pas pour sa célébrité. J'avais même été jaloux de Rob quand je l'avais rencontré… Et oui, je devais avouer que son charme avait agis sur moi aussi… Mais, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Rob…

N'ayant pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis notre départ, je me décidai de l'appeler pour savoir si tout allait bien. Il était 23 heures ici, cela faisait 21 heures pour Nina, elle devait sûrement être chez elle à cette heure-ci. Je composai donc son numéro et n'attendis que deux sonneries avant qu'elle me réponde.

**« Oui. »**

**« Nina. C'est Jackson. Comment vas-tu ? » lui demandai-je.**

**« Oh, salut Jackson. Ça va, et toi ? » me répliqua-t-elle.**

**« Moi, je vais bien. Je ne te dérange pas ? » m'assurai-je.**

**« Non, non. J'étais entrain de regarder un DVD. Le tournage se passe bien ? » s'intéressa-t-elle.**

**« Le début a été un peu agité, mais là ça va mieux. » lui avouai-je.**

**« Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » s'étonna-t-elle.**

**« Disons que Rob est invivable depuis notre arrivée ici. » lui confiai-je.**

Un silence s'installa, tant et si bien que j'avais cru au début que nous avions été coupé.

**« Nina ? Tu es toujours là ? » tentai-je.**

**« Oui, oui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Rob ? » soupira-t-elle.**

**« Il est comme un fantôme. Personne ne le voit en dehors du tournage, il s'enferme dans sa chambre et ne parle plus à personne. Je m'inquiète pour lui. » reconnus-je.**

**« Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Jackson. Je ne peux malheureusement pas faire grand-chose. » ravala-t-elle.**

**« Je sais que tu l'aimes Nina. Nous rentrons tous dans une semaine, peut-être pourrais-tu venir le voir… » me risquai-je.**

**« Jackson… Laisse-moi du temps… Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser… J'ai besoin de me retrouver pour faire le point et pour prendre la meilleure décision pour moi… et pour lui… Ne me force pas la main s'il te plaît… »**

Sa voix était tremblante et je savais très bien qu'elle essayait de me cacher qu'elle pleurait.

**« D'accord Nina, fais comme tu le sens, excuse-moi de t'avoir demandé ça… C'est juste que… Rob est comme un frère pour moi, et je déteste le voir dans cet état… Et puis, tu sais que je t'adore et que je hais savoir que tu pleures toute seule dans ton coin. » lui fis-je comprendre.**

**« Merci Jackson. Tu es vraiment un amour. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai mon Lucky pour me consoler. » me fit-elle savoir.**

**« Lucky ? C'est… »**

**« C'est mon chien. » m'apprit-elle.**

**« Ah, d'accord. Bon, je vais te laisser ma puce, prend soin de toi d'accord ? Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu as mon numéro. » lui rappelai-je.**

**« Merci Jackson. Bonne soirée. » me dit-elle.**

**« Toi aussi. »**

Je raccrochai en espérant que tout pourrait s'arranger dans quelques jours… Car je savais qu'ils étaient chacun de leur côté à se morfondre alors qu'ils s'aimaient toujours et sûrement pour un long moment.

* * *

**POV Kristen**

J'avais de la peine pour Rob, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi effacé, solitaire, triste… Mon meilleur ami me manquait, et il manquait aussi aux autres. Nos soirées ensemble étaient beaucoup moins enjoués, et nous finissions toujours par parler de lui à un moment ou un autre. Je ne pouvais pas blâmer Nina dans cette histoire, c'était Rob qui avait fait une erreur. Il avait été un peu comme ça avec moi quand nous étions ensemble : possessif, toujours à vouloir que nous ne soyons pas séparés, impulsif, passionné, mais je devais dire que son amour pour Nina dépassait bien amplement celui qu'il avait pour moi. Les étoiles dans ses yeux quand il la regardait été d'une évidence accablante. Ils ne nous restaient plus que 3 jours de tournage avant le break pour les fêtes de Noël et, ce soir encore, Rob s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Il fallait que j'essaye de lui parler quand même, il ne devait pas se couper du monde comme ça. Je me décidai à aller taper à la porte de sa chambre mais je n'eus aucune réponse.

**« Rob ? » tentai-je.**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kristen ? » soupira-t-il.**

**« Laisse-moi entrer. J'aimerais… Tu me manques Rob. Mon meilleur ami me manque. » lui avouai-je en ravalant.**

Je n'eus à nouveau aucune réponse, puis enfin la porte s'ouvrit. Il avait la tête de quelqu'un qui avait accumulé les nuits blanches…

**« Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de parler, mais s'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu sais que je suis là. » lui rappelai-je en m'approchant de lui.**

Je caressai doucement sa joue du bout des doigts et je vis ses larmes se mettre à couler.

**« J'en peux plus Kris. J'ai tellement peur de ne plus jamais la revoir. Et si elle ne changeait pas d'avis à mon retour, si elle pensait vraiment tout ce qu'elle avait dit… Je ne veux pas lui dire adieu, je ne veux pas la perdre… » sanglota-t-il.**

Je le serrai contre moi et il se laissa aller dans mes bras. Il me semblait tellement fragile, jamais je n'aurais pu croire qu'il était aussi sensible et vulnérable. Je détestais le voir dans cet état. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et essuyai ses larmes de mes pouces.

**« Écoute-moi Rob, je suis sûre que Nina te pardonnera et que si tu vas la voir à notre retour, tout s'arrangera. C'est une fille tolérante et aussi passionnée que toi, elle t'aime, n'en doutes pas une seule seconde, elle a juste besoin de temps pour apprendre à te connaître et je pense que toi aussi, malgré tout l'amour que tu peux lui porter. » lui assurai-je.**

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et cela me fit le plus grand bien.

**« Merci Kris. J'espère sincèrement que tu as raison. » répliqua-t-il.**

**« Mais j'ai toujours raison, tu le sais bien. » le taquinai-je en tapant légèrement dans son estomac.**

Il se mit à rire avant de me tirer la langue.

**« Mais bien sûr mademoiselle Stewart, je n'en doute point. » ricana-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.**

**« T'as intérêt de ne pas me contredire. Allez, je vais te laisser dormir, je pense que tu as besoin de sommeil, tu as vraiment une sale tête. » lui fis-je remarquer en riant.**

**« Merci du compliment. Mais attend, demain on pourrait se faire une soirée DVD, rien que toi et moi, je pense que je te dois bien ça après toutes ces semaines où je t'ai à peine adressé la parole. » me proposa-t-il avec une petite moue.**

**« Bien sûr, j'en serrais ravie même. » acceptai-je en souriant.**

Il me prit dans ses bras et j'étais heureuse de retrouver mon meilleur ami.

**« Merci d'être toujours là pour moi Kris, jamais je ne pourrai trouver une amie mieux que toi. » me certifia-t-il.**

**« Ah oui, ça c'est sûr, vu que je suis la meilleure. » souris-je en lui tirant la langue.**

**« Et une amie encore plus modeste, ça, ça n'existe pas non plus. » me répliqua-t-il en me tirant la langue aussi.**

Je retrouvais enfin mon Rob, celui qui a coup sûr avait fait craquer Nina aussi.

**« Allez, bonne nuit Rob. A demain. » lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.**

**« Bonne nuit Kris et encore merci. »**

Je retournai dans ma chambre avec le sourire aux lèvres, j'espérais vraiment que Nina allait lui donner une seconde chance car il le méritait vraiment… Il méritait le bonheur.

* * *

**POV Nina**

Nous étions le 19 décembre et je savais que Rob revenait à Vancouver demain… J'avais passé un mois complet sans aucun contact avec lui, j'avais besoin de faire le point et de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé. J'avais repris mes habitudes d'avant ma rencontre avec lui : j'allais au boulot, et je rentrais chez moi, passant mes soirées devant la télé avec mon petit chéri Lucky que j'avais récupéré à la maison. Il avait maintenant un âge où je pouvais me permettre de le laisser seul à l'appartement pendant que je travaillais, et puis, ses câlins me faisaient un bien fou. Chaque samedi, j'allais au club pour faire un petit show avec la troupe et le dimanche, j'allais passer la journée avec ma grand-mère. Celle-ci d'ailleurs me demandait toujours des nouvelles de Rob, et j'avais omis de lui dire ce qui s'était passé entre nous. Je lui avais juste raconté qu'il était en tournage à Bâton-Rouge et que nous nous appelions souvent. Je n'avais rien voulu lui dire car, inconsciemment, j'espérais que tout finirait par s'arranger à son retour… J'avais eu le temps de réfléchir et j'étais prête à le réintégrer dans ma vie, à condition qu'il fasse des efforts pour me comprendre et qu'il cesse de me mettre la pression pour que je le suive. J'avais besoin de prendre mon temps et d'apprendre à mieux le connaître avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit, et j'étais sûre qu'au fond, il pouvait très bien comprendre ça et qu'il devrait même faire la même chose avant de foncer tête baissée.

Comme chaque soir, je rentrais du travail et passais par la boîte aux lettres avec une boule d'angoisse au travers de la gorge. Je continuais à trouver une rose noire accompagnée d'un petit mot toutes les semaines. Il y avait une phrase différente à chaque fois :

_''Un jour, tu seras mienne.''_

_''Mon heure de gloire viendra.''_

_''Personne ne peut te combler comme je le ferai.''_

_''Tu m'appartiens.''._

J'avais retourné les phrases dans ma tête des centaines de fois, et je ne voyais vraiment pas qui pouvait me laisser ce genre de chose. Mais ce que je savais par contre, c'est que je commençais sérieusement à prendre peur. Je n'en avais parlé à personne, de toute façon, à qui aurais-je bien pu en parler ? J'ouvris la boîte d'une main tremblante et ravalai en y trouvant une nouvelle fois une rose noire et une petite enveloppe. Je refermai aussi vite et me dirigeai en courant vers les escaliers. Arrivée à mon appartement, je verrouillai la porte et me laissai glisser le long de celle-ci. Lucky se précipita sur moi et commença à me couvrir de bisous. Je le pris dans mes bras en essayant de me calmer et allai m'asseoir sur le canapé. J'ouvris l'enveloppe en frissonnant et y lus :

_''Je viendrais te chercher… bientôt…''._

Je m'empressai de jeter tout ça à la poubelle en rageant intérieurement. Qui pourrait vouloir me faire peur ainsi ? Je finis par essayer de penser à autre chose et ôtai mon blouson et mes chaussures avant d'ouvrir la porte du balcon pour que Lucky puisse prendre l'air. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et me fit chauffer une pizza. Je sursautai quand j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte. Lucky se mit à aboyer et je me demandais qui pouvait bien venir ici à cette heure-ci. J'hésitai à ouvrir mais un deuxième coup me décida finalement à le faire.

* * *

_**Et voilà !**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé ?**_

_**Mais qui donc a frappé à la porte de Nina ?**_

_**Les paris sont lancés.  
**_

_**Dites-moi tout avec une petite review, please *puppy eyes***_

_**Allez, passez une bonne semaine !**_

_**Bisous !**_

_**Letty**_


	29. I Wanna Be Just Your Friend

_**Hola, Hello, Bonsoir !**_

_**J'espère que vous allez bien ?**_

_**Ah la la, j'ai eu le droit à beaucoup d'idées de votre part sur celui qui était derrière la porte,**_

_**mais personne n'a trouvé la bonne réponse. lol**_

_**Bon, vous serez vite fixés vu que la réponse arrive dans les premières lignes de ce nouveau chapitre.**_

_**J'ai aussi eu pas mal d'hypothèses sur l'identité de l'inconnu mystère, mais je ne dirai rien de plus.**_

_**Vous aurez votre réponse, mais pas dans l'immédiat, il faudra être vraiment très patient. lol**_

_**Un grand merci, comme toujours, à mes lectrices : Alvina26, SoSweetySoCrazy, miiss88, leti60, Yumie76,**_

_**ely142, Aliiice, TwilightAddictCindy, fan-par-hasard21 et max 2112.**_

_**Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture dominicale et vous retrouve en bas !**_

* * *

**29. I Wanna Be Just Your Friend**

**POV Nina**

J'ouvris doucement la porte et fus surprise de voir un visage familier me sourire.

**« Jackson ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que c'était demain le break. » m'étonnai-je.**

**« Certains d'entre nous ont pu partir avant. Alors, je me suis dit que j'allais passer te faire un petit coucou. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.**

**« Bien sûr que non, entre. Je suis contente de te revoir. » lui confirmai-je.**

Il entra et je refermai la porte derrière moi. Je me tournai vers lui et il me serra dans ses bras quelques instants. Je vis Lucky commencer à mordiller ses chaussures et je pus m'empêcher de rire. Il avait une sale habitude de toujours faire ça avec mes invités. Jackson me relâcha et examina ses pieds avant de rire aussi.

**« C'est lui le fameux Lucky ? » me questionna-t-il en s'accroupissant pour le caresser.**

Je fus même agréablement surprise quand il le prit dans ses bras et se redressa. Il avait l'air d'aimer les animaux aussi.

**« Oui, c'est mon petit amour. » lui confirmai-je.**

Lucky commença à lui faire des bisous et à se blottir contre lui.

**« Ben à priori, il a l'air de t'avoir adopté. » lui fis-je remarquer en allant vers ma cuisine.**

**« Il est adorable, il a quel âge ? » s'intéressa-t-il en me suivant.**

**« Il a 8 mois. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » lui demandai-je.**

**« Hum… Je veux bien merci. » me répondit-il en continuant de cajoler Lucky.**

Ben il y en a qui avait de la chance de se faire dorloter comme ça. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais bien être à sa place par moment.

**« Tu veux quoi ? J'ai du coca, du café, de la bière, du jus d'orange… » lui énumérai-je le nez dans le frigo.**

**« Une bière ça me va. Merci. » me dit-il.**

Je sortis donc une bière du frigo et un verre de l'armoire avant de lui proposer de s'asseoir.

**« Alors, comment vas-tu depuis la semaine dernière ? » m'interrogea-t-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés.**

**« Je vais bien. Et toi ? La fin du tournage a été plus agréable ou pas ? » m'intéressai-je.**

Inconsciemment, c'était ma façon de savoir si Rob allait mieux ou non…

**« A part l'absence de Rob hors caméra, j'ai connu pire comme tournage. » m'expliqua-t-il.**

**« Ok. » fut tout ce que je pus lui répondre.**

Et dire qu'il était comme ça à cause de moi… Je m'en voulais qu'il ait presque pourri le tournage à cause de tout ça… Moi qui voulait qu'il continue à être celui qu'il avait toujours été, c'était complètement l'inverse qui c'était produit…

**« Tu es rentré quand au fait ? » lui demandai-je.**

**« A l'instant, mon avion a atterri il y a 1 heure. » ricana-t-il.**

**« Sérieux ? Mais… Tu as mangé au moins ? » m'inquiétai-je soudainement.**

**« Heu, même pas. Je viens directement de l'aéroport. » m'avoua-t-il avec un air de petit garçon prit en faute.**

**« Tu es complètement siphonné, tu le sais ça ? » le taquinai-je en lui tirant la langue.**

**« Je sais, je sais. » abdiqua-t-il en souriant.**

**« Donc, tu vas rester manger avec moi alors ? Je viens de mettre chauffer une pizza. » lui proposai-je.**

**« Avec plaisir. » accepta-t-il.**

Nous discutâmes un peu avant de manger cette fameuse pizza. J'aimais beaucoup passer du temps avec lui, c'était un homme adorable, il avait beaucoup d'humour et son sourire illuminait ma soirée. Nous discutions de tout, de musique, de cinéma, de voyage, et plus j'apprenais à le connaître, plus je trouvais qu'il était un homme plein de surprises.

**« Je fais un concert avec les 100 Monkeys pour mon anniversaire le 21, tu viendras ? » me demanda-t-il tout sourire.**

**« Je ne sais pas… Je serrai peut-être chez ma grand-mère pour fêter le mien… Et puis avec… Enfin tu c'est quoi… » soupirai-je.**

**« C'est ton anniversaire ? Le 21 aussi ? » me demanda-t-il avec un air ahuri.**

**« Oui. Et je vais aussi avoir 26 ans, comme toi. » lui certifiai-je avec un léger sourire.**

**« C'est trop fort ça, nous sommes nés en même temps. C'est trop sensas. Donc, il faut vraiment que tu viennes, nous fêterons notre anniversaire ensemble. Je te promets que cela va être inoubliable. » m'affirma-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.**

Devant mon hésitation, il commença à me regarder avec une petite moue adorable et un regard qui ne pouvait que me faire céder.

**« D'accord, je viendrai. » finis-je par céder en levant les yeux au ciel.**

Un énorme sourire se dessina sur son visage et il me le communiqua tellement il était sincère. Non vraiment, j'adorais Jackson, il était le meilleur ami dont j'avais toujours rêvé.

* * *

**POV Jackson**

Finalement, le staff avait libéré certains d'entre nous avec une journée d'avance. Cela tombé bien, je pourrais répéter avec mes potes des 100 Monkeys pour le concert du 21 décembre que nous allions faire à Vancouver pour mon anniversaire. J'adorais faire ce genre de chose, passer mon anniversaire, ou encore le soir de Noël ou le nouvel an sur scène. C'était magique de pouvoir partager ce genre d'événements avec le public et nos fans. Le reste du cast devait prendre l'avion demain dans la journée, et ils avaient tous décidé de repasser par Vancouver pour venir au concert. J'étais donc totalement sur un nuage de savoir que tous mes amis allaient être là. En descendant de l'avion à l'aéroport de Vancouver, je me questionnai sur la présence de Nina à ce concert. Si Rob et elle ne se voyaient pas demain, il y avait de forte chance pour qu'elle ne vienne pas, mais sa présence était une chose importante pour moi. J'avais donc regardé ma montre et comme il n'était que 19 heures, j'avais récupéré ma voiture pour me rendre à son appartement. Grâce à son numéro, j'avais réussi à avoir son adresse, merci les renseignements.

Je passais un excellent moment en sa compagnie, j'aimais discuter avec elle de tout et de rien. Son appartement était chaleureux et la voir sourire me faisait chaud au cœur. J'en avais profité pour l'inviter au concert pour mon anniversaire et j'avais été agréablement surpris d'apprendre qu'elle fêtait le sien en même temps que moi. Qui aurait cru que dans ce monde immense, j'aurais pu tomber sur une fille née le même jour que moi ? Nos points communs étaient nombreux hormis ce détail, notre passion pour la musique, pour les animaux, pour le cinéma et j'étais sûr qu'il y en avait de nombreux autres que je voulais découvrir. Nous venions de terminer de manger une pizza et elle m'invita à m'installer dans le salon. Elle était retournée dans la cuisine et je l'observais discrètement. Elle avait un jean noir qui moulait parfaitement bien ses fesses, avec une tunique mauve à carreaux fermée par des boutons devant et resserré à la taille par une ceinture. Elle était vraiment très jolie, tout en étant totalement naturelle. Je comprenais pourquoi Rob était tellement attaché à elle, c'était une fille merveilleuse.

**« Que dirais-tu d'un petit dessert ? » s'exclama-t-elle en revenant de la cuisine avec deux assiettes et deux verres.**

**« Un dessert ? C'est toi qui l'as fait ? » m'intéressai-je alors qu'elle s'assit à côté de moi et posa les assiettes et les verres sur la table basse.**

**« Oui. C'est une tarte aux fraises de ma propre composition. » sourit-elle.**

**« Et qu'a-t-elle de si particulier pour être de ta composition ? Dis-moi ce que tu as mis dedans, je suis curieux tout un coup. » m'enquis-je.**

**« Alors, elle est faite avec une pâte sablée toute simple, ensuite, j'ai mis une crème pâtissière à la noix de coco et enfin les fraises. Puis pour finir ma préparation, j'ai ajouté du chocolat fondu par-dessus les fraises. Et voilà, tu obtiens ma tarte aux fraises maison. » s'amusa-t-elle.**

Et en plus de ça, elle savait faire la cuisine comme une petite chef…

**« J'ai hâte de goûter la tarte aux fraises façon Nina alors. Rien que la présentation donne l'eau à la bouche. » lui confirmai-je en prenant l'assiette qu'elle me tendait.**

Elle m'observa avec un sourire en coin avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieur en attendant ma réaction. Je plongeai donc ma cuillère dans ce petit chef-d'œuvre et la glissa entra mes lèvres en fermant les yeux. Cela fondait sur ma langue et le goût était un délice.

**« Hum… C'est absolument délicieux. » lui certifiai-je.**

**« C'est vrai ? Tu aimes ? » se réjouit-elle avec un grand sourire.**

**« C'est un pur ravissement pour les papilles. Tu cuisines souvent ? » m'intéressai-je.**

**« J'aime bien cuisiner, mais même si mon pêché mignon ce serait plutôt les gâteaux, j'aime aussi faire des plats à base de pâtes, des pizzas, des tartes salés. J'ai hérité ça de ma grand-mère, quand j'étais plus jeune, je pouvais passer des journées à la regarder faire et donc j'apprenais en même temps. » me confia-t-elle avec un sourire nostalgique.**

**« Elle habite à Vancouver ta grand-mère ? » lui demandai-je en continuant de manger cette délicieuse tarte.**

**« Oui, quand mon frère est décédé, je n'avais plus qu'elle, donc je suis venue habiter ici pour être à ses côtés. Ma mère lui ressemblait tellement que j'ai l'impression de rester en contact avec elle en quelque sorte. Elle est tout ce qui me permet d'avoir encore un lien avec mes origines et surtout avec ma mère. » ravala-t-elle en baissant la tête.**

**« Je suis sûr que tes parents et ton frère seraient fière de la femme que tu es devenue. » la rassurai-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.**

Elle tourna la tête et me regarda avant de sourire légèrement. Puis elle prit son assiette et commença elle aussi à manger. Nous partagions ce dessert en silence, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'observer du coin de l'œil.

**« Mon frère espérait que je sois musicienne et chanteuse. Il adorait ma voix ''sortie de nulle part'' comme il aimait le dire. En faîte, j'ai toujours eu du mal à me décider entre mes deux passions : la musique et la danse. J'ai choisi la danse car je pense être plus douée pour ça, mais mon frère doit être déçu… » soupira-t-elle en posant son assiette sur la table.**

Sa voix était devenue tremblante et sa détresse me frappa droit au cœur. Je posai moi aussi mon assiette et caressai sa joue doucement.

**« Comment pourrait-il être déçu ? Je suis sûr que son vœux premier était que tu sois heureuse et épanouie dans ce que tu fais, et j'ai la nette impression que tu l'es quand tu danses. Crois-moi, je serais le plus fier des frères si j'avais une sœur comme toi. » la rassurai-je.**

Elle tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit légèrement une nouvelle fois. Ma main continuait à glisser sur sa joue et elle appuya celle-ci un peu plus en fermant les yeux.

**« Quand je t'entends parler, j'ai l'impression d'entendre mon frère. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Il était aussi tendre et attentionné avec moi. Il m'a toujours dit de cesser de douter de moi. Mais je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi. » m'expliqua-t-elle avant de rouvrir les yeux.**

Nous restâmes un moment, perdus dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, avant qu'elle ne vienne se blottir contre mon torse, me prenant un peu par surprise. Une fois l'étonnement passé, je resserrai mes bras autour de son petit corps et glissai mon visage dans ses cheveux d'où se dégageait une douce odeur de vanille.

**« Merci d'être aussi adorable avec moi Jackson. Cela me manque d'avoir quelqu'un à qui me confier, quelqu'un avec qui parler. Merci. » murmura-t-elle en redressant doucement son visage vers le mien.**

Je lui souris à mon tour en me plongeant dans ses prunelles brillantes. Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser ma main s'attardait sur ses joues légèrement rosées, détaillant chaque petit détail de son si beau visage. Elle ne lâchait pas mon regard, et sans même m'en rendre compte mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes aussi légèrement qu'une plume. Ma main continua son chemin jusqu'à nuque et mes doigts se faufilèrent dans ses cheveux, aussi doux que de la soie. Je pressai plus fortement mes lèvres contre les siennes et savourai la douceur de celles-ci. Je sentis ses mains envelopper mes joues et les frissons qui m'électrisèrent me surprirent par leur force. Je laissai ma langue tracer le contour de ses lèvres pour tenter d'approfondir ce baiser tellement captivant. Elle entrouvrit finalement ses lèvres et nos langues se rencontrèrent d'abord timidement puis une danse sensuelle commença à prendre forme, réveillant mes sens et mes instincts masculins. Mon autre main inoccupée descendit dans le bas de son dos, caressant ses reins par-dessus sa tunique. Les sensations que me provoquaient ce baiser étaient enivrantes et je commençais vraiment à me perdre totalement dans mes émotions.

* * *

**POV Nina**

Je m'étais laissé contrôler par les divines sensations que me provoquaient ses lèvres si douces et tendres contre les miennes. Mais même en me lâchant complètement, je ne pouvais pas me sortir Rob de l'esprit. Je repoussai doucement Jackson et le regardai dans les yeux en ravalant.

**« Désolée… Je ne peux pas faire ça… J'aime toujours Rob… » lui avouai-je honteusement.**

Il baissa les yeux et relâcha sa prise sur moi. Je me redressai et le vis se lever précipitamment.

**« Je vais rentrer. » me lança-t-il sans un regard.**

**« Jackson attend. Je ne veux pas rester sur ce… Reviens t'asseoir, je ne veux pas que tu partes maintenant. Tu n'as même pas fini ton dessert. » me repris-je en le rattrapant par le bras.**

**« Je suis désolé Nina. Je n'aurais pas du faire ça. Je suis impardonnable… » soupira-t-il en se tournant vers moi.**

Je posai tendrement ma main sur sa joue en me plongeant dans ses yeux de jade.

**« Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fait pas. Et puis, pourquoi te mentir, je n'ai pas détesté en même temps, je me suis laisser faire sans rien dire, alors tu n'es pas le seul coupable. » le rassurai-je avec un sourire en coin.**

Il baissa les yeux avec un petit sourire adorable et ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosâtre.

**« Tu sais que je t'aime énormément. Tu es un homme plein de charme et beaucoup de filles aimeraient avoir un homme tendre et doux comme toi dans leur vie. Mais tu sais que j'aime Rob. Je n'aurais sûrement pas dit la même chose si je ne le connaissais pas, mais maintenant que je l'ai rencontré… Enfin, je pense que tu me comprends. » ajoutai-je en continuant de cajoler son visage.**

Il tourna sa tête vers ma main et y déposa un doux baiser.

**« Il est vraiment chanceux Rob. Mais je saurai me contenter de ton amitié. Disons que ce baiser était mon cadeau d'anniversaire avec un peu d'avance. » me taquina-t-il en resserrant ses bras autour de ma taille.**

**« Tu en auras un autre le jour J. » ricanai-je en me blottissant dans ses bras.**

**« C'est vrai ? J'aurais le droit à un autre baiser ? » s'enthousiasma-t-il.**

**« Mais non, un autre cadeau. Petit gourmand va. » répliquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.**

**« Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, comme on dit. » plaisanta-t-il en me regardant avec un sourire en coin.**

**« Allez, viens finir ton dessert. » lui lançai-je en attrapant sa main pour le ramener sur le canapé.**

**« A vos ordres chef. » se moqua-t-il en me suivant.**

Nous reprîmes notre place sur la banquette et continuâmes de manger notre tarte en ce jetant des regards complices avant de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable. J'étais heureuse que ce léger ''malentendu'' se soit si vite arrangé. J'aimais vraiment Jackson et je ne voulais surtout pas perdre son amitié, elle m'était bien trop sacrée.

* * *

_**Et voilà, alors, avouez que vous ne vous y attendiez pas hein ?**_

_**J'attends vos avis, vos pensées, vos petits mots adorables, enfin si je les ai mérités *yeux de cocker à la Alice Cullen***_

_**Passez une bonne semaine !**_

_**Bisous !**_

_**Letty !**_


	30. I Wanna Meet U Again Like The First Time

_**Bonsoir tout le monde !**_

_**J'espère que vous allez bien ?**_

_**Bon, je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous n'ont pas vraiment aimé le baiser avec Jackson,**_

_**mais comme vous allez le voir dans ce chapitre... ben vous verrez dans le chapitre. lol**_

_**Je pense que tout le monde (enfin la plupart d'entre vous) attendait ce chapitre avec impatience.**_

_**Alors un petit remerciement à mes lectrices :**_

_**miiss88, SoSweetySoCrazy, Alvina26, Aliiice, fan-par-hasard21, ely142 et TwilightAddictCindy.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**30. I Wanna Meet You Again Like The First Time**

**POV Rob**

Bientôt, dans environ 14 heures. Mon vol au départ de Bâton-Rouge était à 11h00. Je devais être à Vancouver pour 21 heures. Et enfin, je pourrais revoir Nina. Je savais déjà ce que je ferrais de ma soirée. Je ne repasserais même pas par mon hôtel, j'irais directement à son appartement. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'est qu'elle me laisse entrer… J'avais eu le temps de réfléchir pendant un mois et même si mon amour passionnel n'avait en rien diminué, j'allais faire des efforts pour qu'elle ne se sente pas étouffée et sous pression à cause de moi. J'allais lui laisser le temps dont elle avait besoin en profitant d'elle au maximum, passant le plus de temps possible avec elle, faisant des choses que tout _''jeune''_ couple faisait, continuant de lui faire la cour comme si son amour n'était pas encore acquis… Nous allions continuer à apprendre à nous connaître, je l'inviterais au cinéma, au restaurant, à faire les magasins, et encore plein d'autres choses. Encore fallait-il qu'elle revienne sur sa décision et que cet adieu ne soit finalement qu'un au-revoir… J'avais remercié Kristen de m'avoir ouvert les yeux et elle m'avait donné plein de conseils pour ne pas que je refasse les mêmes erreurs encore une fois. J'avais appris le code du _"JAP"_, les défauts à surtout faire disparaître : Jalousie, Agressivité et Possessivité et le code du _"RAP"_ : _''Réfléchis Avant de Parler''_. Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir des conseils amoureux par mon ex et ce point nous avais d'ailleurs bien fait rire, moi et Kristen. Elle m'avait avoué qu'elle était un peu jalouse au début, mais que finalement, Nina était une fille adorable et qu'elle savait que j'étais en sécurité avec une fille comme elle. Et oui, parce que ma meilleure amie avait peur de me voir souffrir alors elle surveillait attentivement mes fréquentations. Mais je ne pouvais pas la blâmer pour ça, puisque j'agissais exactement de la même manière. Comme un grand frère le ferait pour sa petite sœur finalement.

Ma valise était déjà prête depuis hier matin, et j'étais assis dans l'un des fauteuils du hall de l'hôtel alors qu'il n'était que 8 heures. Moi, un peu cinglé ? Hum, oui, complètement même. Mais j'étais tellement nerveux que je n'avais pas dormi de toute la nuit, alors pourquoi rester dans ma chambre à tourner en rond ?

**« Hey, déjà levé Rob ? » me lança Kellan en s'asseyant face à moi.**

**« Salut ! Oui, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. » lui répondis-je en soupirant.**

**« Ben, viens faire un footing avec moi. » ricana-t-il.**

**« Non merci, je préfères encore aller déjeuner avec Justin Bieber. » répliquai-je en riant à mon tour.**

Nous partîmes dans un fou rire incontrôlable alors que Kristen arrivait à son tour.

**« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ? » s'étonna-t-elle.**

**« Rob préfères déjeuner avec Justine Barbie plutôt que de venir faire un footing avec moi. » lui expliqua-t-il en faisant semblant de bouder.**

**« Ah ben désolé Justine, mais Rob va prendre son petit déjeuner avec moi ce matin. Fallait venir avant. » s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.**

Le fou rire nous reprit de nouveau et après quelques minutes à se déchaîner les zygomatiques, nous nous calmâmes enfin.

**« C'est tellement bon de te retrouver comme ça Rob. » me fit remarquer Kellan en me tapotant gentiment l'épaule.**

**« Je suis désolé d'avoir pourri l'ambiance… J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. » ravalai-je en les regardant.**

**« Allez, c'est oublié, on rattrapera ça le mois prochain. » me rassura-t-il avec un clin d'œil.**

Il nous salua avant de s'éclipser hors de l'hôtel. Kristen m'attrapa par le bras et me tira.

**« Allez frérot, allons le prendre ce petit déjeuner. » s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.**

Je ne me fis pas prier et nous partîmes bras dessus-bras dessous en discutant.

*o*o*o*

Il était maintenant midi et j'étais dans l'avion depuis une petite heure. Je commençais déjà à stresser et à appréhender mes retrouvailles avec Nina. J'avais tellement besoin de juste la prendre dans mes bras et de respirer sa douce odeur. J'avais très souvent regardé la seule photo que j'avais d'elle et qui était devenu mon fond d'écran sur mon téléphone portable. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte que je l'avais prise en photo d'ailleurs. J'avais passé des heures à détailler chaque détail, chaque trait de son visage d'ange. J'avais fini par le connaître par cœur et j'aurais pu le dessiner les yeux fermés. J'avais même été jusqu'à lui écrire une chanson rien que pour elle. Je m'étais installé un soir dans ma chambre avec ma guitare et de quoi écrire et j'avais composé quelque chose en à peine 1 heure. Pour l'instant, je la garderais bien à l'abri, mais je lui donnerais un jour, ça c'est sur. L'hôtesse me sortit de mes pensées en m'amenant un plateau repas. Je la remerciai poliment avant de découvrir ce qu'il y avait au menu aujourd'hui : pâtes, poulet, gâteau au chocolat. Parfait. Je mangeais tranquillement en regardant le film qui passait à la télé. Mes autres partenaires étaient entrain de manger aussi et les passagers étaient calmes. Pas de fans à bord, à priori. Une fois mon repas terminé, je m'installai confortablement dans mon siège et posai mes écouteurs sur mes oreilles avant de fermer les yeux. Chaque chanson que j'écoutais me faisait penser à Nina. J'arrivais toujours à trouver un passage qui me projetait vers elle inconsciemment.

*o*o*o*

**« Rob. »**

Un murmure dans mes oreilles me sortit de mon sommeil. Merde, j'avais dû m'endormir et j'étais complètement à côté de mes pompes maintenant. J'ouvris les yeux et tombai nez à nez avec Kristen et son sourire rieur.

**« La belle au bois dormant a bien dormi ? » me taquina-t-elle en riant.**

**« Merde, il est quel heure ? » m'exclamai-je en me redressant et en enlevant mon casque de mes oreilles.**

**« 20h45. On va bientôt atterrir, c'est pour ça que je t'ai réveillé. » m'expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le siège voisin du mien.**

**« C'est vrai ? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. » m'enthousiasmai-je en m'étirant.**

**« Ben tu m'étonnes, tu as rattrapé ton sommeil de cette nuit ou tu t'aie avancé pour la soirée avec Nina qui s'annonce ? » se moqua-t-elle avec un sourire pervers.**

**« Les deux. » répliquai-je en lui tirant la langue.**

Nous nous mîmes à rire et je rangeai mes affaires dans mon sac. L'atterrissage se passa correctement et je descendis avant d'aller récupérer ma valise et ma guitare. Je saluai mes partenaires et Kristen me serra dans ses bras pendant quelques instants me souhaitant bonne chance avant de partir avec Nikki, Ashley, Kellan et Taylor. Je sortis et pris un taxi pour qu'il m'emmène directement chez Nina. Elle allait peut-être avoir peur en me voyant arriver avec ma valise chez elle… J'irais déposer mes affaires à mon hôtel demain, j'étais bien trop pressé de la voir pour en plus faire un détour par là-bas. Et puis il était déjà 21h30 et c'était déjà assez tard pour débarquer chez elle. Plus la distance diminuait et plus je sentais une boule dans mon ventre se former. Je jouais ma dernière carte ce soir, je jouais mon avenir avec elle, si elle refusait de me pardonner, alors ce serait vraiment la fin de notre histoire… NON… Je ne voulais pas ça, j'étais prêt à faire tous les efforts possibles pour la garder… Et puis Nina était une fille compréhensive, si vraiment elle m'aimait, je sais qu'elle me pardonnerait… Enfin arrivé devant l'immeuble de Nina, je payai le chauffeur et sortis de la voiture en respirant fortement. J'attrapai mes bagages et pénétrai dans le hall avant de monter les deux étages qui me séparaient d'elle. Une fois devant sa porte, j'hésitai quelques instants avant de finalement taper à celle-ci. Je ravalai nerveusement, tout se jouait maintenant…

* * *

**POV Nina**

J'étais tranquillement installée dans mon canapé avec Lucky, regardant le dernier épisode de _''Vampire Diaries''_. J'avais passé une superbe soirée avec Jackson hier, et ce soir, je me sentais un peu seule. Un coup à ma porte me fit sursauter et Lucky se mit à aboyer devant celle-ci. Je me levai tranquillement du canapé en sentant mes mains trembler légèrement. Etais-ce lui ? Vu l'heure tardive, je commençais à penser qu'il ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui… Je respirai un grand coup avant d'ouvrir doucement la porte. C'était bien lui… Il semblait aussi nerveux que moi… Et il avait sa valise et sa guitare avec lui… Cela me fit sourire intérieurement de le voir débarquer avec ses bagages, j'étais sûre qu'il n'avait pas voulu perdre de temps en repensant par son hôtel et qu'il était venu directement ici.

**« Salut ! » bredouilla-t-il timidement.**

**« Salut ! » répliquai-je nerveusement.**

**« Je… Je voulais savoir si… si tu allais bien. » bafouilla-t-il en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux.**

Typiquement lui ce geste… Typiquement signe de nervosité, mais qu'est-ce que je le trouvais adorable quand il faisait ça…

**« Je vais bien merci. Et toi ? » lui demandai-je à mon tour.**

**« Pareil. » me répondit-il.**

Nous restions là, sans savoir quoi dire ou faire, il était encore sur le palier et Lucky était assis à côté de moi, regardant Rob avec la queue qui frétillait. Lucky était obéissant et il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de franchir la porte sans mon autorisation, voilà pourquoi il attendait sagement que Rob entre pour aller lui faire la fête. Et voilà ce qui me décida à lui proposer.

**« Tu veux entrer ?»**

**« Je peux entrer ? »**

Nous avions parlé en même temps et un léger rire nous échappa.

**« Entre. » lui dis-je en me poussant légèrement.**

Il me fit un petit sourire avant d'attraper sa valise et sa guitare et de rentrer dans mon appartement. Je refermai la porte derrière moi alors que Lucky lui sautait dessus en aboyant. En me tournant de nouveau, je vis que Rob avait pris Lucky dans ses bras et le cajolait comme son propre chien. La scène était attendrissante et j'avais vraiment envie que ce soit à mon tour d'être dans ses bras.

**« Tu lui as manqué. » lui fis-je remarquer avec un sourire mélancolique.**

Il me regarda longuement, avant de déposer délicatement Lucky sur le sol.

**« Il m'a manqué aussi. » répliqua-t-il finalement en me regardant.**

Ce regard… Emplie de mélancolie, de tristesse et en même temps d'une étincelle que je connaissais si bien. Je lui fis signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé et je pris place à côté, en laissant un écart plus que raisonnable entre nous.

**« Ton voyage s'est bien passé ? » lui demandai-je pour meubler la conversation.**

**« Oui. La routine. » me répondit-il en soupirant.**

**« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? » lui proposai-je.**

**« Je veux bien merci. Je n'ai rien avalé depuis ce midi. » m'avoua-t-il.**

Je lui fis un léger sourire avant de m'éclipser dans la cuisine. Je sortis une bière du frigo et me versai un coca avant de préparer un bout de ma fameuse tarte dont il restait une moitié dans le frigo. Je revins dans le salon et lui tendis sa boisson et l'assiette.

**« Je l'ai faite hier, j'espère que tu aimeras. » m'inquiétai-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.**

**« Si c'est toi qui l'a faite, alors je vais adorer. » me confirma-t-il avec ce sourire qui m'avait tant manqué.**

Je repris place à ses côtés et l'observai manger avec appétit.

**« C'est délicieux. » m'assura-t-il en terminant assez rapidement.**

**« Je vois ça. » ne pus-je m'empêcher de sourire.**

Il fit de même et posa son assiette sur la table avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière et de se tourner vers moi.

**« Nina… Je voudrais vraiment m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai fait et dis avant de partir. Je sais que j'ai été égoïste et puéril et… J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir pendant ce long mois… Tu… Tu m'as manqué… Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vide, aussi mal… J'ai été un véritable idiot et je t'ai fait du mal… Je sais que je t'ai énormément déçu et j'en suis vraiment sincèrement désolé… Je… »**

Il ravala et pris mes mains dans les siennes avant de me regarder avec les yeux larmoyants.

**« Je t'aime Nina, plus que tout et je te promets de ne plus jamais te faire subir ça… Je te promets de faire des efforts… Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour me faire pardonner, car je ne veux pas que notre relation se termine comme ça… Je ne veux pas te dire adieu… Jamais… »**

Ses larmes coulaient et mon cœur se brisa plus qu'il ne l'était déjà en le voyant dans cet état. Je resserrai ses mains et m'approchai doucement de lui.

**« Tu m'as manqué aussi Rob et je… Je te pardonne. » lui murmurai-je en lâchant l'une de ses mains pour essuyer ses larmes.**

Il me fixa avec un sourire dans les yeux, ce sourire et cet éclat que je voulais toujours voir dans ses prunelles émeraude.

**« Est-ce que ça veut dire que… Tu veux toujours de moi… Enfin je veux dire dans ta vie… Enfin comme… »**

Je posai mon doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

**« Je t'aime… » murmurai-je en approchant mes lèvres des siennes alors que mes bras s'enroulaient autour de sa nuque.**

Nos fronts s'appuyèrent l'un contre l'autre et ses bras prirent leur place autour de ma taille, me pressant un peu plus contre son corps. Nos nez se frôlaient avec tendresse et un sourire de bonheur irradia son visage. Nos lèvres se rapprochèrent lentement, comme si c'était la première fois… Son souffle m'enveloppait de douceur et sa main glissa le long de mon dos pour remonter vers ma nuque. Quand enfin nos lèvres s'unirent, un frisson de bien-être inonda chaque petite parcelle de mon âme et de ma peau. C'était un baiser chaste, doux, même plutôt un effleurement, comme un nuage de plumes, légères et duveteuses. Ses doigts s'emmêlaient dans mes cheveux et les miens caressaient sa nuque avec tendresse. Il mit fin à ce baiser innocent et prit mon visage entre ses mains.

**« Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué. Je te promets que je vais faire des efforts. Je suis prêt à tout pour te garder. » murmura-t-il en posant son front contre le mien.**

**« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, mais je ne veux plus que tu me fasses ça, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps, mais cela ne change rien au fait que je t'aime. » ravalai-je en me blottissant contre son torse.**

**« J'ai compris, ne t'en fait pas. Je sais que j'en ai voulu trop, trop vite. Ce que je ressens pour toi est tellement… irréaliste, que j'en perds toute réflexion et tout contrôle. Tu me rends fou, dans le sens pur du mot. » ricana-t-il en me serrant contre lui.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire aussi, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, je voulais bien le croire.

**« Tu sais même si tu es peut-être complètement dingue parfois, je t'aime quand même tel que tu es. » le taquinai-je en redressant ma tête pour le regarder.**

**« Ravi de l'entendre alors. » répliqua-t-il en posant de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes plus passionnément.**

Un sentiment de plénitude envahissait tout mon être et je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser une larme couler, heureuse de le retrouver après ce mois sans lui.

* * *

**_Alors, heureuse ?_**

**_Je sais, vous allez me dire, ben il n'y a pas de lemon ?_**

**_Et je vous répondrez, il y a en a un mais il faudra patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre !_**

**_Chapitre que je posterai dans deux semaines car je compte profiter de mes vacances et que dû à des problèmes personnels, j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire en ce moment..._**

**_J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop..._**

**_Pour chaque review, vous aurez le droit comme toujours à un petit teaser._**

**_Passez de bonne vacances si vous en avez, et si vous n'en avez pas, et bien prenez soin de vous._**

**_Bisous !_**

**_Letty_**


	31. I Wanna Love You Again And Again

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**J'espère que vous allez bien ?**_

_**Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser de ma semaine de retard,**_

_**j'ai juste un peu de mal à avancer sur mes chapitres depuis quelques temps,**_

_**mais je vais m'en sortir et vous aurez la suite, c'est promis !**_

_**Merci à SoSweetySoCrazy, Alvina26, Aliiice, twilight007, miiss88, fan-par-hasard21 et TwilightAddictCindy pour vos reviews.**_

_**Voici donc ce chapitre tant attendu et votre lemon !**_

_**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ;)**_

* * *

**31. I Wanna Love You Again And Again**

**POV Rob**

J'étais le plus heureux des hommes, elle m'avait pardonné et en ce moment, je profitais de ses lèvres si douces qui m'avaient tant manquées. Quand elle m'avait annoncé qu'elle me pardonnait, c'était comme si mon cœur avait recommencé de battre, je me sentais de nouveau vivant et entier. J'avais tellement craint qu'elle m'ait vraiment écarté définitivement de sa vie… Mais non, j'avais cette énorme chance que Nina soit une fille pleine de cœur et de tolérance et qu'elle ne soit pas trop rancunière.

**« Est-ce que je pourrais t'emprunter ta salle de bain ? J'ai vraiment besoin de prendre une douche. » lui demandai-je en caressant doucement sa joue.**

**« Bien sûr. Vas-y. Mais ne soit pas trop long. J'avais l'intention de regarder le nouvel épisode de ''V'' qui commence dans 30 minutes, ça te dit de rester regarder avec moi ? Si tu veux tu peux rester dormir ici aussi, vu qu'il est tard… » me proposa-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.**

Elle était vraiment trop sexy quand elle faisait ça, elle me rendait encore plus dingue d'elle.

**« Hum, je ne comptais pas rentrer à mon hôtel ce soir non plus… Peut-être pourrais-tu venir me tenir compagnie sous la douche… » lui suggérai-je avec un sourire en coin.**

**« J'en ai déjà pris une avant que tu n'arrives et je sais que si je t'accompagne, je vais assurément rater ma série, alors… hum… je vais t'attendre ici. » me signifia-t-elle en posant un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.**

**« Hum… Dommage… » chuchotai-je en posant un baiser sur son front avant de me lever pour me diriger vers ma valise.**

**« Tu peux la poser dans ma chambre si tu veux, installe là sur la chaise, ça sera plus simple. » me conseilla-t-elle en se levant pour aller dans la cuisine.**

**« Merci mon ange. » lançai-je avec un sourire en allant dans sa chambre.**

Je récupérai mon shampooing et mon gel douche dans la valise, une serviette, un boxer et un jean avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Je refermai la porte derrière moi et respirai l'air à plein poumon : il était emplis du parfum de Nina et j'avais l'impression de me sentir de nouveau chez moi. Je regrettais un peu qu'elle n'est pas voulue venir avec moi, mais je prévoyais de la faire céder pour des câlins avant la fin de la soirée… Bon, un mois sans sexe, c'est un peu long, surtout après avoir vécu des expériences et sensations quasiment inédites avec Nina, mais surtout, j'avais besoin de la prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser, de lui montrer à quel point tout cela m'avait manqué. Après avoir pris une bonne douche, j'enfilai mon boxer et mon jean, avant de ressortir de la salle de bain. Nina était installée sur le canapé, elle avait mis son pyjama, celui que j'aimais beaucoup avec le petit short et le débardeur assorti, et Lucky était installé sur ses genoux entrain de se faire câliner. Elle leva son regard sur moi, et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur mon torse nu. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée, et elle détourna le regard comme si de rien n'était.

**« Tu arrives juste à temps, ça va commencer dans 2 minutes. » me fit-elle savoir en attrapant la télécommande.**

**« Génial, je suis dans les temps alors. » ricanai-je en allant m'installer de l'autre côté du canapé.**

Je m'appuyai confortablement contre l'accoudoir et allongeai mes jambes sur la banquette. J'observais Nina qui me regardait en se mordillant la lèvre. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, me jeter sur elle… Mais je devais me contrôler et la laisser venir d'elle-même. Elle finit par se redresser et s'avança timidement vers moi avec un petit sourire.

**« Je… J'aimerais bien… Enfin… »**

Elle resta face à moi, appuyée sur ses genoux avec une moue adorable. Je lui tendis la main et elle vint s'installer entre mes jambes, appuyant son dos contre mon torse, sa tête reposant sur mon épaule. Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue et elle attrapa un plaid qu'elle installa sur nous. Je glissai mes bras autour de sa taille alors que Lucky s'installa de nouveau sur sa maîtresse.

**« Tu ne peux pas savoir le bien que cela me fait de t'avoir à nouveau dans mes bras. » soupirai-je en enfouissant mon nez au creux de son épaule.**

**« Et tu ne peux pas savoir combien c'est rassurant d'être dans tes bras. » me répliqua-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les miennes.**

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage et je posai un baiser dans son cou qui la fit frissonner. L'épisode de ''V'' commença et nous restâmes blottis l'un contre l'autre en silence. J'avais l'impression que le fait d'avoir été séparé d'elle, faisait que j'avais maintenant ce besoin d'être toujours tendre et à son écoute. Je ne voulais plus être celui qui lui avait fait l'amour sur une armoire au bout de deux jours… Je ne voulais plus de brutalité, de bestialité, ou du moins pas pour le moment. Je voulais juste l'aimer avec tendresse, romantisme, douceur… Et je voulais que ce genre de moment, blottis l'un contre l'autre, devant la télé, soit plus fréquent.

**« Dis, tu fais quoi demain soir ? Jackson fait un concert au ''Roxy'', tu viendras avec moi ? » lui demandai-je.**

**« C'est-à-dire que je suis déjà invitée à un concert demain soir. » m'apprit-elle en riant.**

**« Ah oui ? Où ça ? » m'étonnai-je.**

**« Au ''Roxy''. » s'esclaffa-t-elle.**

Hum… Là, j'étais un peu paumé… A priori, il n'y avait pas d'autre concert que celui des 100 Monkeys demain soir… Et je ne connaissais qu'un bar se nommant ''The Roxy'' sur Vancouver… A moins que…

**« Attends, Jackson t'a déjà invité, c'est ça ? » l'interrogeai-je.**

**« Oui. Il est passé me voir hier soir, en rentrant de Bâton-Rouge. Il voulait savoir comme j'allais, et il m'a invité à son concert. Je lui ai promis d'être là, donc oui, je viendrais avec toi. » m'expliqua-t-elle en souriant.**

Jackson était passé la voir… Il avait de la chance qu'il était mon ami et que je lui faisais confiance… Mais j'étais sûr qu'il avait craqué sur elle, même s'il affirmait qu'il la considérait comme sa sœur… Tant qu'il n'essayait pas de me la piquer, il pouvait la côtoyer, mais je restais quand même sur mes gardes.

**« Tu l'aimes bien Jackson ? »**

Ma question était sortie sans même m'en rendre compte… Elle tourna son visage vers moi et me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

**« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » me questionna-t-elle.**

**« Comme ça. Je sais qu'il t'aime beaucoup et tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec lui aussi. Je veux dire, tu as rencontré Kristen, Ashley, Nikki, Taylor et Kellan aussi, mais pourtant, il n'y a que Jackson qui soit venu te voir. » lui fis-je remarquer en haussant les épaules.**

**« Serais-tu jaloux ? » me taquina-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.**

**« Non… enfin juste un peu… » avouai-je avec une petite moue.**

**« Rob… Oui, j'aime beaucoup Jackson, c'est un homme vraiment adorable, on a beaucoup de point commun, je me sens à l'aise avec lui, j'ai confiance en lui, mais il n'y a rien de plus que de l'amitié, voir même de la fraternité entre nous. Il me fait beaucoup penser à mon frère, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'inconsciemment, je me suis rapprochée de lui. Mais voilà, c'est toi que j'aime, je veux dire par là que je l'aime comme un frère, mais toi, je t'aime tout court. » me rassura-t-elle en caressant doucement ma joue du bout des doigts.**

Je lui souris en capturant ses lèvres avec douceur. Juste un simple baiser chaste, avant de plonger mon regard dans le sien.

**« Jackson ressemble vraiment à ton frère ? » m'intéressai-je.**

**« Il a le même regard et la même façon de vouloir me protéger. Mon frère faisait aussi de la musique, il écrivait des chansons, composait les musiques, il jouait du clavier, de la batterie, de la guitare, il était plein de vie, souriant, il adorait déconner. Il me manque. » **

J'entendis sa voix dérailler et ses yeux devinrent brillants.

**« Je ne peux pas dire que je te comprends, vu que je ne suis jamais passé par ce genre de chose, mais je me doute que cela doit être dur pour toi. Désolé de t'avoir parlé de ça. » m'excusai-je en ravalant.**

**« Non, ce n'est rien. Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière, je ne peux pas le faire revenir, il faut bien que je m'habitue. Et pour être franche, avoir des personnes comme toi et Jackson dans ma vie, ne peut que m'aider à avancer et à ne plus toujours regarder en arrière. » me rassura-t-elle en souriant.**

**« Alors, si je peux t'aider, j'en suis heureux. » souris-je à mon tour en la prenant dans mes bras.**

Nous continuâmes à regarder la télé en silence. J'allais profiter au maximum de ces quelques jours de break pour les passer avec elle. Une fois l'épisode de ''V'' terminé, elle s'étira comme un petit chaton et se leva en baillant.

**« Moi, je vais aller me coucher, si tu veux regarder la télé encore un peu, le salon est tout à toi. » s'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.**

**« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Je ne vais sûrement pas te laisser m'abandonner tout seul dans ce grand salon. » lui fis-je savoir en me levant à mon tour.**

Lucky descendit aussi du canapé et alla se nicher dans son panier, positionné juste devant la porte de la chambre. Je rejoignis Nina dans la cuisine, qui s'était versée un grand verre d'eau.

**« Aurais-tu peur du noir ? Pauvre petit chou. » ricana-t-elle.**

**« Peut-être. Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit, mais j'adore ton pyjama. » soufflai-je à son oreille en passant mes bras autour de sa taille.**

**« Merci. » chuchota-t-elle en avalant son verre d'eau.**

Elle attrapa ma main et me dirigea avec elle vers sa chambre. Elle repoussa la porte sans la fermer et me lâcha la main pour aller s'installer sous les couvertures. J'ôtai mon jean et allai à mon tour me glisser dans le lit. Nous nous étions positionnés sur le côté, nous faisant face. Je caressai doucement son visage du bout des doigts et plongeai dans son regard. Je ne pourrais plus me passer de toucher sa peau soyeuse et de me noyer dans ses prunelles noisette tellement expressives. J'étais pourtant du genre à me lasser très vite en amour, mais là, avec elle, c'était complètement différent. Elle appuya sa joue contre ma paume et ferma doucement les yeux. J'observai sa frimousse totalement paisible et ne pus m'empêcher d'approcher mes lèvres des siennes avec désir. Elle me rendit mon baiser et sa main s'accrocha à ma nuque avec une certaine force. Elle glissa une de ses jambes par-dessus la mienne et nos pieds se frôlèrent avec ferveur. Je laissai ma main caresser ses côtes, remontant petit à petit son débardeur pour atteindre finalement l'un de ses seins que je choyai avec délicatesse.

**« Rob… » gémit-elle doucement en agrippant mes cheveux fermement.**

**« Je me languis de ta peau si douce, de tes lèvres sucrées comme le miel, de ta chevelure soyeuse, mais aussi d'entendre ta douce voix trembler de plaisir et m'en demander toujours plus. Je veux t'aimer encore et encore, si tu le désires autant que moi. » lui murmurai-je en roulant son téton entre mon pouce et mon index.**

Elle ne me répondit pas, mais la force de ses lèvres contre les miennes me fit bien comprendre qu'elle était sur la même longueur que moi. Sa main vagabonda dans mon dos jusqu'à se poser sur mes fesses alors que sa bouche butinait mes joues en se dirigeant vers mon cou. Elle me repoussa par surprise et s'installa à califourchon sur moi. Elle me regarda quelques instants en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure avant de venir de nouveau m'embrasser avec avidité. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches alors que les siennes effleuraient mon torse avec sensualité. Elle commença à déposer des baisers sur mon buste, descendant sur mon estomac et mon ventre, m'envoyant mille et un frissons à travers mes veines. C'était sûr, cette fille allait me tuer… Elle continua à descendre et glissa doucement ses doigts sous l'élastique de mon boxer en me regardant avec un air coquin.

**« Je veux garder le contrôle mon ange. Laisse-moi te faire l'amour comme si c'était la première fois. Laisse-moi te montrer comment j'aurais dû m'y prendre, plutôt que d'avoir été sauvage. » murmurai-je à son oreille après avoir repris ma place au dessus d'elle. **

**« J'ai aimé ton côté sauvage. » me répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.**

**« Mais je suis sûr que tu aimeras aussi mon côté tendre. » lui certifiai-je en glissant mes mains sous son débardeur pour lui enlever.**

Elle se laissa faire, me regardant avec ses prunelles perçantes. J'envoyai valser son haut à l'autre bout de la pièce et massai délicatement sa poitrine en laissant traîner ma langue dans son cou. Ses mains se faufilèrent dans mes cheveux et un soupir terriblement sexy s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle était tellement resplendissante quand elle se laissait aller entre mes mains. Ma langue continua son chemin jusqu'à sa poitrine et je léchai et mordillai son mamelon pendant que mes doigts s'occupaient du deuxième. Elle se cambrait légèrement sous moi et ma virilité commençait à être un peu à l'étroit sous mon boxer. Je continuai mes petites caresses en descendant vers mon paradis à moi. Je posai des baisers par-dessus le tissu de son shorty avant de doucement le faire disparaître pour retrouver enfin le fruit de mes délices. Nina m'observait, le visage légèrement rouge et se mordillait les lèvres en frissonnant. Je continuai de la regarder en laissant mes doigts s'aventurer sur sa fente déjà suintante pour moi.

**« Tu es déjà toute humide ma douce, alors que je n'en suis même pas encore venu à l'essentiel. » murmurai-je en chatouillant son clitoris avec douceur.**

**« Rob… S'il te plait… » couina-t-elle en poussant son bassin contre mon doigt pour augmenter le contact.**

**« Impatiente la demoiselle… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » la taquinai-je en enfouissant ma tête entre ses cuisses.**

Je plongeai ma langue sur sa féminité et commençai à lécher ses lèvres intimes avant de mordiller délicatement son bouton de plaisir, lui arrachant un petit cri. Elle continuait d'onduler son bassin contre mes lèvres et je savourai son délicieux jus avec voracité. Je glissai un doigt dans son antre en mordillant plus fortement son bouton de chair. Elle se cambra encore plus fort en avançant toujours plus son bassin. Un deuxième doigt suivi et elle cria un peu plus fort en agrippant les draps entre ses mains. Le simple fait de la voir aussi désarmée et à l'affût de mes gestes, rendait mon pénis encore plus dur que la pierre.

**« Rob… Je veux plus… Je te veux toi… » me supplia-t-elle en levant les yeux vers moi.**

Je redressai la tête et la regardai en souriant avant de me lever pour défaire mon boxer et de me glisser sur elle pour aller prendre possession de ses lèvres. Elle enroula de suite ses jambes autour de ma taille et nos intimités se frôlèrent avec anticipation. Je continuais de dévorer ses lèvres alors que je me glissai en elle centimètre par centimètre. Sa féminité m'emprisonnait à chaque mouvement et je savourais avec cupidité ces moments emplis d'électricité. Ses mains erraient entre mes cheveux, mes omoplates, mon dos et plus je m'enfonçais en elle, plus son souffle devenait erratique. Une fois au fond de son ventre, j'en ressortis pour réitérer le même manège. Il n'y avait plus aucune bestialité ou brutalité dans mes gestes, je voulais lui montrer à quel point je voulais prendre soin d'elle et l'honorer à sa juste valeur.

**« Rob… » murmura-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou.**

J'augmentais la rapidité de mes mouvements, sans être trop brusque, et je la sentais se tendre petit à petit alors que ses ongles griffaient mon dos.

**« Tu es mon paradis, mon Eden, jamais personne ne pourra me donner tout le bonheur que tu me donnes… » chuchotai-je à son oreille en posant des baisers sous celle-ci.**

**« Tu m'en donnes encore plus… » me souffla-t-elle entre deux respirations désordonnées.**

Nos yeux se connectèrent et nous partagions les derniers moments de nos ébats en totale symbiose. Des tremblements commencèrent à prendre possession de son corps et la jouissance la frappa enfin.

**« ROB ! » cria-t-elle en se cambrant violemment sous moi, le corps envahit de spasmes.**

**« Je t'aime Nina… » grognai-je en atteignant ma propre délivrance.**

Nous restâmes un long moment sans bouger, moi posant des baisers dans son cou et sur son épaule où reposait ma tête, elle caressant avec tendresse mes cheveux. Nous étions vidés après ce moment intense en émotion, mais j'étais le plus heureux des hommes.

**« Merci … » murmura-t-elle soudain.**

Je relevai le visage vers le sien et y surpris quelques larmes y ruisselaient. Je les essuyai de mes pouces et posai un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

**« Pourquoi ? » lui demandai-je en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.**

**« Je me sens vivante et sereine dans tes bras. Toi seul as su me délivrer de mes peurs, de mes blessures… Alors merci. » m'expliqua-t-elle en posant sa main sur ma joue.**

**« Merci à toi de m'avoir appris le vrai sens des mots amour et passion. Et merci de m'avoir pardonné et laissé réintégrer ta vie. » la remerciai-je à mon tour.**

Elle me fit un sourire comme je les aimais tant et je me laissai retomber sur le dos, l'emmenant au passage. Elle posa sa tête contre mon torse et sa main alla s'entrelacer à la mienne. J'enroulai mon bras autour de sa taille et déposai un baiser sur son front. Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'aperçus qu'elle était déjà endormie et je l'observai quelques instants avant de tomber moi aussi dans les méandres du sommeil.

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus.**_

_**N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review pour me donner vos avis, please. *yeux de cocker***_

_**Je tenais à faire un peu de pub aussi pour un forum concernant Kristen Stewart qui me tient à cœur,**_

_**si vous aimez Kristen et que vous avez envie de partager votre passion pour elle avec d'autres fans,**_

_**que vous aimez les fan fictions version RPG,**_

_**que vous voulez avoir les dernières news sur elle,**_

_**et que vous voulez parler avec d'autres passionnés de la miss,**_

_**alors je vous invite à rejoindre ce forum dés maintenant :**_

_**http[:]/respect-kris-stewart[.]forumgratuit[.]fr/ **_

_**(ôtez juste les crochets autour des points)**_

_**Vous pourrez me retrouver aussi sur ce forum alors n'hésitez pas.**_

_**Allez, passez une bonne semaine et à prenez soin de vous.**_

_**Bisous.**_

_**Letty**_


	32. I Wanna Wish You An Happy Birthday

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien ?**

**Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard, mais comme vous avez du le voir, FF bugge complètement depuis une semaine, **

**j'essaie de poster mon chapitre depuis dimanche dernier :'(  
**

**Vous avez toutes appréciées les retrouvailles et le lemon, et j'en suis contente. :)**

**Alors, je vais continuer sur ma lancée avec un nouveau chapitre tendre et lemoné.**

**Merci à ely142, SoSweetySoCrazy, fan-par-hasard21, Alvina26, Yumie76, miiss88 et**

**TwilightAddictCindy pour vos reviews et votre soutien à chaque chapitre.**

**Allez, je cesse mes bavardages, et je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**32. I Wanna Wish You An Happy Birthday**

**POV Rob**

J'ouvris mes yeux lentement, ayant dormi comme un véritable nouveau-né. Il était 11 heures du matin et Nina dormait paisiblement dans mes bras. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres en croisant le doux visage de ma bien-aimée. Aujourd'hui, c'était un grand jour pour elle, et nous allions le fêter dignement. Je me glissai délicatement hors du lit, remontai les couvertures sur elle et sortis de la chambre à pas de velours en refermant la porte derrière moi. Lucky accourut vers moi comme une fusée et après l'avoir cajolé quelques instants, je lui ouvris la porte de la terrasse. Je filai dans la salle de bain, pris une douche rapide et enfilai mon jean et mon tee-shirt de la veille. J'aurais le temps de me changer après. Je sortis de la salle de bain, passai mes chaussures et mon blouson avant de prendre la laisse de Lucky qui se précipita vers moi tout content. Je sortis de l'appartement de Nina et refermai la porte derrière moi. J'avais aussi enfilé une casquette et mes lunettes en espérant que personne ne me reconnaîtrait. Je me rendis à la boulangerie la plus proche où j'achetai des muffins au chocolat et à la noix de coco, des petits pains aux chocolats et des croissants. La boulangère m'offrit même des donuts et des cookies après m'avoir demandé un autographe. J'avais un paquet de viennoiseries pour nourrir bien plus que deux personnes. En reprenant le chemin de l'appartement, je ne pus résister en passant devant le fleuriste, je pris un bouquet de rose multicolores. Je revins enfin chez Nina, ôtai blouson, chaussures, casquette et lunettes avant de détacher Lucky et de me diriger vers la cuisine. Nina ne s'était pas encore réveillée, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je préparai la table de la cuisine, posant les viennoiseries dans une assiette, faisant chauffer du café et du chocolat, pressant des oranges et installant le bouquet de roses dans un vase au milieu de la table. J'avais opté pour un bouquet avec des roses rouges, roses, blanches, orange et jaunes, un bouquet très coloré qui égayait aussitôt le décor. Une fois que tout fût enfin prêt, je me glissai discrètement dans la chambre et fouillai dans ma valise pour récupérer son premier cadeau de la journée. Je m'allongeai ensuite sur le lit, déposant des baisers sur l'épaule découverte de ma princesse.

**« Hum… Il est quelle heure ? » marmonna-t-elle en enfouissant son visage contre mon épaule.**

**« Bonjour à toi aussi mon ange. » ricanai-je en caressant ses cheveux qui s'éparpillaient tel un soleil sur l'oreiller.**

**« Désolée. Bonjour mon amour. » souffla-t-elle en sortant son visage pour me regarder.**

Je lui souris tendrement avant de poser un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma nuque et sa langue força le barrage pour rejoindre la mienne.

**« Hum… Tu es bien réveillée à priori… » la taquinai-je en glissant ma main dans le creux de ses reins.**

**« Ton parfum me met toujours dans cet état là. » s'esclaffa-t-elle en posant un baiser dans mon cou.**

**« J'ai quelque chose pour toi, une petite surprise. » lui susurrai-je à l'oreille.**

Elle redressa aussitôt la tête et me fixa de ses prunelles curieuses.

**« Une surprise ? » répéta-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.**

Non Rob, tu ne te jetteras pas sur elle, soit un peu raisonnable… Je me tournai pour attraper la petite boîte et Nina se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le lit, laissant la couverture sur sa poitrine dénudée. Je lui tendis le petit écrin de velours en souriant.

**« Joyeux anniversaire mon ange. »**

Elle me regarda avec un sourire attendrissant et pris la boîte dans ses mains.

**« Tu t'en ais souvenu… Je pensais que tu aurais oublié… » m'avoua-t-elle en triturant la boîte entre ses mains.**

**« Comme si je pourrais oublier une date aussi importante. » lui affirmai-je en posant un baiser sur son épaule.**

Elle me sourit de nouveau alors que ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rose. Elle ouvrit doucement la boîte et ses lèvres formèrent un ''O'' en voyant ce qu'il contenait. J'avais été lui acheter une chaîne en or avec un pendentif en forme de papillons. Il était aussi en or et ses ailes étaient ornées de diamants roses, argent et or.

**« C'est magnifique Rob… » murmura-t-elle en me regardant avec étonnement.**

**« Pas aussi magnifique que toi. » répliquai-je en passant mes bras autour de sa taille.**

**« Rob… Tu es vraiment un amour… Merci… Merci beaucoup… Je le porterai après avoir pris ma douche. » sourit-elle en glissant ses bras autour de ma nuque avant de m'offrir un baiser emplis de passion et de tendresse.**

J'eus énormément de mal à me séparer de ses lèvres et elle ne me facilitait pas la tâche en s'agrippant fermement à moi.

**« Je t'ai préparé le petit déjeuner… J'espère que tu as faim ? » lui murmurai-je en posant mon front contre le sien.**

Elle se redressa et leva les yeux au ciel.

**« J'ai le petit-ami le plus génialissime de toute la planète. » s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.**

Elle se leva précipitamment du lit, me laissant admirer son corps complètement nu et enfila un peignoir bleu turquoise en satin avant de se tourner vers moi avec un sourire communicatif.

**« J'ai faim. » ricana-t-elle en me tendant la main.**

Je lui pris la main en rigolant devant son soudain enthousiasme, au moins, elle n'était pas le style de fille à se priver de nourriture de peur de prendre quelques grammes. Et puis avec la danse et le sport qu'elle faisait, elle n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire pour ça. D'ailleurs, elle avait des fesses bien fermes et un corps musclé comme il le fallait. Elle était mon péché originel.

* * *

**POV Nina**

J'en avais encore des papillons dans le ventre sans faire un mauvais jeu de mots. Rob était tellement romantique, attentionné, et le fait qu'il n'ait pas oublié mon anniversaire m'avait vraiment fait chaud au cœur. Je savais que des tas d'autres filles auraient tué pour avoir un homme comme lui dans leur vie. Mais, c'était mon petit-ami à moi et je n'étais pas près de le laisser m'échapper. Je sortis de ma chambre main dans la main avec lui et Lucky vint joyeusement me dire bonjour.

**« Bonjour mon chéri ! » m'exclamai-je en le prenant dans mes bras pour le cajoler.**

Je continuai ma route jusqu'à la cuisine où je fus vraiment surprise par la table qui se dressait devant moi. Il y avait plein de viennoiseries, du jus d'orange, du café, du chocolat et un bouquet de roses. Des roses… Je ravalai nerveusement et resserrai la main de Rob sans même m'en rendre compte.

**« Nina ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es toute pâle. » s'inquiéta Rob en se plaçant devant moi, posant sa main sur mon visage.**

Il fallait que je me reprenne, je ne devais pas laisser celui qui m'envoyait ces mots prendre le contrôle sur moi. Et puis, ces roses-là étaient de Rob, elles avaient une couleur bien plus joyeuse…

**« Nina ? Réponds-moi mon ange, tu commences à me faire peur là… » insista-t-il en ravalant à son tour.**

Je croisai son regard émeraude et respirai calmement pour me sortir de mes angoisses inutiles.

**« Je… Excuse-moi… J'ai… Ça va… » bafouillai-je en reprenant mes esprits.**

**« Tu es sûre ? » se soucia-t-il en continuant de caresser ma joue lentement.**

**« Oui. Juste un vertige, je pense que je dois vraiment avoir faim. » plaisantai-je en lui souriant.**

**« Tu m'as fait peur. » souffla-t-il en posant un baiser sur ma joue.**

**« Désolée. » m'excusai-je en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres.**

Il m'invita à m'asseoir et me servit un verre de jus d'orange et un bol de chocolat avant de s'asseoir à son tour face à moi. Je ne savais pas par quoi commencer tellement il y avait de bonne chose sur la table, Rob aimait faire les choses en grand et il trouvait toujours exactement ce que j'aimais. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement, discutant entre deux bouchées, se souriant, s'effleurant les mains et je savais déjà que j'allais passer l'un des plus beaux anniversaires de ma vie. Après avoir fini de manger, je m'éclipsai dans la salle de bain alors que Rob insistait pour le laisser débarrasser et faire la vaisselle. S'il ne lui fallait que ça pour être heureux, je n'allais pas lui refuser. Je pris une bonne douche et ressortis de la salle de bain enroulé dans une serviette. Je restai quelques instants au bord du salon, écoutant et observant Rob qui jouait et câlinait Lucky, qui ne s'en plaignait pas d'ailleurs.

**« Tu sais que tu as une sacrée chance Lucky. Tu as la plus extraordinaire des maîtresses. » lui dit-il.**

Lucky posa ses deux pattes avant sur son épaule et commença à lui faire des bisous.

**« Je vois que tu es totalement d'accord avec moi. Je te remercie de me laisser squatter ici avec vous et de m'accepter. Je sais que tu pourrais avoir peur que je lui accapare trop de temps et qu'à cause de moi, elle s'occupe moins de toi, mais maintenant, tu es comme mon propre chien, et je suis là aussi pour te câliner et m'occuper de toi. Nous allons, en tant que mâle de la maison, prendre soin de notre jolie princesse. » ajouta-t-il en le caressant alors que Lucky ronronnait comme un petit chaton.**

Je trouvais ça tellement adorable que je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. J'avançai silencieusement jusqu'au canapé et posai un baiser dans le cou de Rob. Il se tourna brusquement, en posant une main sur son cœur.

**« Merde, tu m'as fait peur. » s'exclama-t-il en soupirant.**

**« Cela ne fera que deux fois aujourd'hui. » répliquai-je en riant.**

**« En plus tu te moques. Méchante. » bouda-t-il.**

**« Rho, pauvre petit chou. » continuai-je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre.**

J'attrapai des sous-vêtements, un jean et un tee-shirt dans mon armoire avant de me retourner pour tomber nez à nez avec Rob qui me regardait avec un éclat de prédateur dans les yeux. Je lui fis un sourire taquin en le regardant dans les yeux.

**« Je sais très bien ce que tu veux Rob, mais tu n'auras rien du tout. » lui affirmai-je en lui tirant la langue avant de le contourner pour poser mes vêtements sur le lit.**

**« C'est ce qu'on va voir. » répliqua-t-il en me tirant vers lui et me plaquant contre son corps qui ne masquait en rien sa soudaine envie.**

Il plongea sur mes lèvres alors que sa main détacha ma serviette qui tomba directement par terre. Ses mains se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à mes fesses et il me souleva du sol pour me poser sur le lit. Mes mains fourragèrent sa douce chevelure alors que ses lèvres glissaient dans mon cou jusqu'à ma poitrine.

**« Tu vois que tu ne peux même pas résister plus de deux secondes. » me fit-il remarquer avec un sourire satisfait.**

**« Ah, tu crois. Je peux très bien me passer de sexe pendant plusieurs jours, contrairement à toi. » lui répliquai-je en le repoussant pour me lever.**

**« Je suis sûr que non. » continua-t-il en me rattrapant par la taille pour me refaire tomber sur le lit.**

Il reprit ses baisers sur ma poitrine avant de prendre un de mes mamelons entre ses dents, il tira légèrement dessus alors qu'il torturait l'autre avec sa main. Avouons-le, de toute façon, il gagnerait encore, comme d'habitude…

**« Ok, je me rends… » soupirai-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains pour l'embrasser avec passion.**

Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres et nos langues se mêlèrent avec une certaine impatience. Sa chemise disparut en quelques secondes et je pris le contrôle en m'installant à califourchon sur lui. Mes lèvres glissèrent sur son torse parfaitement dessiné, dessinant des arabesques de ma langue. Ses mains caressaient mes hanches et remontaient le long de mes bras avec une douceur irréaliste. Son toucher m'électrisait à chaque fois, et je ne pouvais pas me passer de ses caresses. Je continuai mes baisers, descendant toujours plus bas et une fois que j'eus atteint son jean, je le déboutonnai lentement avant de lui ôter, emportant son boxer avec au passage. Je me glissai de nouveau sur lui et m'amusai à frotter mon intimité contre sa virilité fièrement dressé. Il grogna en se redressant pour s'asseoir face à moi. Je gardai ma position et ses bras enlacèrent ma taille, me plaquant contre son torse. Je me redressai légèrement et me laissai doucement glisser sur sa verge en pressant mes lèvres contre les siennes. Nos soupirs se mêlaient en même temps que nos langues et ses mains se posèrent fermement sur mes hanches. Je me déhanchai lentement sur lui alors qu'il m'aidait à garder un rythme régulier. Ses lèvres s'aventurèrent dans mon cou, sur mon buste jusqu'à atteindre ma poitrine, puis il tortura mes tétons un à un, alors que je laissai ma tête retomber en arrière profitant de toutes ces sensations en même temps. Il relâcha ma poitrine et ses lèvres retrouvèrent de nouveau les miennes. Les sons de la chambre n'étaient plus que soupirs, gémissements, et claquements de nos peaux en sueurs. Très vite, je fus prise d'un orgasme violent alors qu'il se crispait à son tour, et que nous atteignîmes le septième ciel en parfaite symbiose. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit, m'emportant avec lui. Nous restâmes quelques minutes, collés l'un contre l'autre, à essayer de reprendre un souffle normal.

**« Tu vois que finalement, tu ne peux pas me résister. » ricana-t-il en posant un baiser sur mon front.**

**« Vantard. J'ai juste voulu te faire plaisir, c'est tout. » lui répliquai-je en me redressant.**

**« Je ne te crois pas une seconde. Avoue que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi. » continua-t-il en se redressant à son tour, posant des baisers sur mon épaule.**

**« Pff. Prétentieux. » ajoutai-je en me détachant de son étreinte pour me lever du lit.**

Je m'habillai tranquillement et me brossai les cheveux sans même le considérer une seule fois, mais je sentais son regard sur moi.

**« Allez, debout. J'ai encore des trucs à faire, si tu veux que je puisse venir avec toi ce soir. » l'avisai-je en me tournant vers lui**

**« Ah oui ? Qu'as-tu donc de si important à faire ? » s'étonna-t-il en se levant enfin, commençant à s'habiller.**

**« Et bien, je dois trouver un cadeau pour Jackson et je dois passer chez ma grand-mère. D'ailleurs, elle va être vraiment déçue que je ne passe pas la soirée avec elle. » lui expliquai-je avec une petite moue triste.**

**« Et bien, c'est réglé. On l'emmène avec nous. » me lança-t-il avec un sourire.**

**« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu vois ma grand-mère parmi toutes les groupies des 100 Monkeys ? Et puis ça risque de finir tard, elle n'a plus 20 ans non plus. » lui fis-je remarquer en partant vers le salon.**

**« Elle sera dans un coin à l'écart des groupies avec nous, et je m'engage à la reconduire dés qu'elle voudra partir. » insista-t-il en me suivant.**

Alors là, il m'étonnera toujours de plus en plus. C'est vrai que cela pourrait être bien et puis il y a bien longtemps que ma grand-mère n'est pas sortie…

**« D'accord, tu lui proposeras alors. J'ai une idée, je vais aller chercher un cadeau pour Jackson et pendant ce temps là, tu vas voir ma grand-mère et tu lui demandes. On se rejoint ici au plus tard pour 18 heures. » lui proposai-je.**

**« D'accord. Je prends Lucky avec moi, je peux ? » me demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.**

**« Pas de soucis. Attends, je vais te donner un double des clefs, comme ça, si tu reviens avant moi, tu ne resteras pas à m'attendre sur le palier. » lui répondis-je en allant les chercher dans un tiroir de la cuisine.**

Je les lui donnai et nous finîmes de nous préparer avant de sortir de mon appartement. Il m'embrassa tendrement avant de prendre ma voiture que je lui prêtais bien volontiers, préférant aller jusqu'au centre ville en bus, bien plus pratique pour ne pas chercher une place pendant une demi-heure.

* * *

**Voila, voilà :) Alors qu'en dites-vous ? **

**Pour les curieuses, voici le pendentif que Rob offre à Nina : http[:]/www[.]imagebam[.]com/image/6fe8e1124428867**

**Ai-je le droit à ma petite (ou grande) reviews ?**

**Pretty please *regard et petite moue suppliante façon Rob*  
**

**Prenez soin de vous et on se retrouve dimanche prochain.**

**Bonne semaine.**

**Bisous**

**Letty**


	33. I Want U Spend An Amazing Birthday Party

**_Coucou tout le monde !_**

**_J'espère que vous allez bien ?_**

**_Un grand merci à ely142, Alvina26, SoSweetySoCrazy, oliveronicacullenmassen, miiss88,_**

**_fan-par-hasard21, Miss Sadique et TwilightAddict Cindy pour vos reviews !_**

**_Réponse à mes sans comptes :_**

**_* oliveronicacullenmassen : Mais de rien ;)_**

**_* Miss Sadique : Sadisme ? Hum, peut-être dans un des prochains chapitres :P_**

**_Allez, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre,_**

**_bonne lecture !_**

**_Et n'oubliez pas, une review = un teaser,_**

**_mais surtout mon bonheur._**

**_Passez une bonne semaine et prenez soin de vous !_**

**_Bisous !_**

**_Letty_**

* * *

**33. I Want You Spend An Amazing Birthday Party**

**POV Rob**

J'avais passé un très bon moment avec la grand-mère de Nina, elle avait accepté de venir avec nous au ''Roxy'' à la seule condition que je ne la ramène pas trop tard chez elle. Ce que je lui avais évidemment promit. J'étais revenu le premier à l'appartement et comme il était déjà 18 heures, j'avais pris l'initiative de prendre des sandwichs avant de rentrer. J'aimais prendre soin de Nina et être le petit-ami attentionné que j'étais depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ma vie. Lucky était sur le canapé et jouait avec une peluche. J'étais installé au bord du balcon, fumant une cigarette quand j'entendis la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir. Je me tournai pour voir Nina avec deux sacs dans les mains, dont un qui venait de ''Subways''. Elle aussi était une petite-amie attentionnée.

**« Hey, tu es déjà là, je suis désolée du retard, mais j'ai fait pas mal de magasin avant de trouver quelque chose qui me plaisait. » s'exclama-t-elle en posant ses sacs sur le canapé.**

**« Il en a de la chance Jackson. J'espère qu'il aimera au moins. » soupirai-je en jetant ma cigarette pour aller la rejoindre.**

Elle retira son blouson et ses chaussures et s'avança vers moi, enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou et déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres.

**« Ne soit pas jaloux mon chou, personne ne compte plus que toi à mes yeux et tu le sais. » me murmura-t-elle en me souriant, ses yeux plongés dans les miens.**

**« Je t'aime. » lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille avant de glisser mon nez dans son cou.**

**« J'ai pensé à notre estomac, j'ai ramené des sandwichs. » me fit-elle savoir en glissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux.**

**« Tu sais quoi ? J'ai fait la même chose. » m'esclaffai-je en redressant mon visage pour la regarder.**

Elle se mit à rire aux éclats en posant son front contre mon torse.

**« Bon, ben on aura double dose ce soir. » sourit-elle en haussant les épaules.**

**« J'aimerais bien avoir double dose d'autre chose moi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille avant de déposer des baisers dans son cou.**

**« Non, non, non, non ! Je t'arrête tout de suite mon amour, nous allons manger, nous préparer et ensuite direction le concert de Jackson. Nous n'avons pas assez de temps pour faire des galipettes, faudra que tu patientes jusqu'à ce soir. » me stoppa-t-elle avec un sourire vainqueur.**

Elle posa un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se diriger vers la cuisine toute pimpante. Elle adorait me faire languir, et le pire, c'est qu'elle réussissait son coup à chaque fois. Elle revint sur ses pas pour prendre le sac de sandwichs qui était posé sur le canapé et me regarda avec un sourire.

**« Allez viens manger, je pense que tu l'as bien mérité. Au fait, qu'a dis ma grand-mère pour ce soir ? » me demanda-t-elle en repartant vers la cuisine.**

**« Elle a dit qu'elle acceptait, si je ne la ramenais pas trop tard chez elle. » lui répondis-je en allant la rejoindre.**

Nous nous assîmes l'un en face de l'autre et commençâmes à manger tranquillement.

**« Tu es sûr que cela ne vas pas déranger Jackson et les autres ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle avec sa petite moue triste.**

**« Mais non, je suis sûr qu'ils vont tous l'adorer. Lisa va danser et faire la fête comme les jeunes. » la rassurai-je.**

**« Ouh la, tu l'appelles Lisa maintenant, je vais commencer à être jalouse. » me taquina-t-elle en me tirant la langue.**

**« Que veux-tu, je sais maintenant d'où te viens ce charme naturel. » la titillai-je à mon tour.**

**« Ouais ben fait attention à toi, je pourrais très bien sortir les griffes. Moi aussi je peux faire ma jalouse. » m'assura-t-elle en me lançant un regard faussement noir.**

Mais à son plus grand étonnement, ce regard me fit plus rire qu'autre chose.

**« Tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche. Tu es trop douce pour ça. » lui fis-je remarquer.**

**« C'est parce que tu n'as jamais rencontré la Nina en colère. » me répliqua-t-elle.**

**« Ben, sincèrement, je préfèrerais ne pas la rencontrer non plus. J'aime beaucoup ma Nina douce, calme, et inoffensive. » lui certifiai-je.**

Elle me fit un sourire en coin avant de continuer de manger. Une fois nos sandwichs terminés, je passai par la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, après avoir vainement essayé de l'emmener, chose sur laquelle j'avais malheureusement échoué. Je lui laissai ensuite la place et allai dans la chambre pour trouver quelque chose à mettre pour ce soir. A mon grand étonnement, je trouvai ma valise vide. En me tournant pour chercher où mes vêtements pouvaient être, j'aperçus l'armoire de Nina ouverte et me rendis compte qu'elle avait installé mes vêtements sur des cintres dans la deuxième partie de son armoire. Elle avait décalé ses propres affaires pour mettre les miennes, très certainement pendant que je prenais ma douche d'ailleurs. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en me disant qu'elle était prête à me faire une place dans son armoire, cela pouvait peut-être paraître bête, mais moi ça me touchait énormément. Je choisis donc un boxer noir, un jean noir, un tee-shirt blanc et une chemise en jean grise avant de m'habiller tranquillement. Une fois prêt, je rejoignis le salon au même moment où Nina sortit de la salle de bain, enroulée dans sa serviette. Elle me regarda de haut en bas en se mordillant la lèvre avant de s'approcher et de déposer un baiser sur ma joue du bout des lèvres.

**« Tu es vraiment super sexy mon amour, je ne sais pas si je vais supporter le regard des femmes sur toi ce soir. » me chuchota-t-elle avant de s'éclipser dans la chambre en riant.**

Elle avait refermé la porte derrière elle et l'odeur de son gel douche me frappait encore les narines. Elle réussissait toujours à m'hypnotiser. Je décidai de prendre l'air sur le balcon, suivi de prêt par Lucky qui me suivait partout. J'adorais ce chien, il m'avait adopté facilement et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je fumais tranquillement une cigarette quand je sentis deux bras passer autour de ma taille.

**« Je suis prête. » me susurra-t-elle à l'oreille avant de laisser sa langue glisser sur mon lobe.**

**« Tu veux vraiment m'achever, c'est ça ? » lui demandai-je en me tournant pour lui faire face.**

Je me reculais quelques instants pour me rendre compte que je ne rêvais pas. Wow ! Elle était magnifique… Elle était toujours belle d'habitude, mais là… Elle était juste à couper le souffle. Elle avait un pantalon en cuir noir qui lui collait parfaitement à la peau, un bustier en cuir blanc, sans bretelles, avec une fermeture sur le devant. Elle portait le pendentif que je lui avais offert et ses cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon savamment décoiffée où plusieurs mèches retombaient par-ci par-là. Elle avait accentué son regard avec du crayon noir, genre regard charbonneux mais en très léger et avait les lèvres qui brillaient. Elle me regardait en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure d'une manière tellement sexy que je devais me retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

**« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » me demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.**

**« Wow ! Tu es juste… Wow ! » bafouillai-je en la dévorant littéralement des yeux.**

**« Oh, tu as beaucoup de vocabulaire ce soir mon amour, ça promets. » se moqua-t-elle en s'approchant de moi, glissant ses bras autour de mon cou, son regard plongé dans le mien.**

**« Désolé, mais tu es tellement… »**

**« Wow ? Je sais, tu l'as déjà dit deux fois. Je vais finir par croire que tu t'es transformé en chien. Woaf, woaf. » me coupa-t-elle en riant à gorge déployée.**

**« Vas-y, moques-toi de moi, je me vengerai, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. » lui assurai-je en posant un baiser dans son cou, mordillant sa peau légèrement.**

**« Oh oui, Edward, mords-moi. » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix enfantine avant de s'esclaffer de nouveau et de partir vers la cuisine.**

Elle était d'une humeur taquine ce soir, mais elle ne paierait rien pour attendre…

* * *

**POV Nina**

J'étais d'une humeur extrêmement joviale ce soir, le fait d'avoir retrouvé Rob m'avait redonné le sourire et j'avais envie de fêter mon anniversaire pleinement. J'enfilai mes santiags noirs et mon blouson en cuir avant d'attraper le paquet pour Jackson. Rob me regardait encore avec insistance, restant scotché sur place.

**« Laisse-moi deviner, je suis juste… Wow ! C'est ça ? » le titillai-je avec un sourire en coin.**

**« Je ne répondrai pas, je me vengerai juste quand tu t'y attendras le moins. » répliqua-t-il avec un regard mutin. **

**« Pfff, même pas peur. » lui fis-je savoir en haussant les épaules.**

**« Fais la maligne, on verra qui rira le dernier princesse. » ricana-t-il en enfilant ses baskets et son blouson en jean.**

Lucky s'approcha de nous avec un petit air triste.

**« Aww mon chéri, tu vas être sage d'accord ? Nous allons essayer de ne pas rentrer trop tard,** **promis. » lui dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras.**

Il me fit un bisou avant que Rob ne s'approche pour le caresser à son tour. Lucky lui fit un bisou aussi avant que je ne le repose par terre et qu'il aille directement se blottir dans son panier. Nous sortîmes de l'appartement avant de descendre et de prendre la voiture. Rob avait aussi deux paquets, très certainement pour Jackson. Il avait voulu à tout prix prendre le volant, mais parfois, il me faisait un peu peur, il ne savait définitivement pas conduire correctement, je me demandais même s'il n'avait pas payé son inspecteur pour avoir son permis. Nous prîmes ma grand-mère en pensant, qui était heureuse de retrouver sa jeunesse pendant une soirée. Arrivés enfin au ''Roxy'', nous nous garâmes sur le parking avant de passer par l'entrée de derrière. Tout le monde était déjà là, nous étions les derniers mais heureusement, le concert n'était pas encore commencé.

**« Hey, vous voilà enfin. » s'exclama Kristen en venant me serrer dans ses bras.**

**« Je suis contente que toi et Rob vous vous soyez réconciliés. » me chuchota-t-elle avant de me relâcher et de me regarder avec un grand sourire.**

**« Joyeux anniversaire. » ajouta-t-elle.**

**« Merci beaucoup Kristen. Et je te remercie d'avoir veillé sur lui. » lui dis-je en souriant.**

Elle me fit un clin d'œil avant d'aller enlacer Rob. Kellan arriva à son tour.

**« Joyeuse anniversaire jolie demoiselle. » me lança-t-il en m'enlaçant à son tour.**

**« Merci Kellan. » répondis-je.**

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Taylor, Ashley et Nikki de venir me prendre dans leur bras en me souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire.

**« Oh les amis, je vous présente Lisa, ma grand-mère. D'habitude je passe toujours mon anniversaire avec elle, alors j'ai pensé que cela ne vous générez pas qu'elle passe une partie de la soirée avec nous. » leur expliquai-je, appréhendant leur réaction.**

**« Bien sûr que non, je vais me faire un honneur de m'occuper de Lisa. Je suis Kellan, pour vous servir. » s'exclama celui-ci en venant faire un baisemain à ma grand-mère qui se mit à rire aux éclats.**

**« Mais tu les as trouvé où tes amis ? Ils sont tous tellement charmant. » me fit-elle remarquer avant de partir bras-dessus bras-dessous avec Kellan.**

**« Tu vois, je te l'avais dis qu'ils allaient l'adorer. » me confirma Rob en passant ses bras autour de ma taille.**

Nous nous rendîmes jusqu'à une table qui était installé légèrement à l'écart de la scène et nous mîmes à discuter tranquillement tous ensemble. Kellan et Ashley étaient en pleine discussion avec ma grand-mère, et cela me fit sourire de la voir se mêler aussi facilement à mes amis. Je discutais de tout et de rien avec Kristen, Nikki et Taylor, quand j'aperçus Jackson sortir du couloir où se trouvaient très certainement les loges. Il s'avança avec un grand sourire et nous rejoignis à notre table.

**« Salut Rob ! » s'exclama-t-il en lui serrant la main.**

**« Hey Jackson, joyeux anniversaire vieux. » répliqua-t-il en faisant de même.**

Puis il se tourna vers moi et me regarda quelque instant avant d'attraper ma main pour me faire lever. Il me fit tourner sur moi-même avant de me faire face.

**« Tu es magnifique. Joyeux anniversaire. » sourit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.**

**« Toi aussi. » murmurai-je en profitant égoïstement de ce moment.**

La soirée que nous avions passée ensemble, nous avait encore plus rapproché. Et j'avais besoin de sa présence, finalement, je me rendais compte que j'avais tout simplement besoin de savoir que j'avais un deuxième frère (de cœur) sur qui compter et Jackson était celui qui savait le mieux remplir cette mission.

**« Je t'ai réservé une surprise pendant le concert. » chuchota-t-il à mon oreille avant de me regarder en souriant et de s'éclipser par où il était arrivé.**

Une surprise pendant le concert ? J'avais un peu peur tout un coup… J'allais retourner m'asseoir quand j'aperçus au loin Sandra, Daisy et Yann venir vers nous. Je vis soudain les yeux de Rob se porter sur Yann et il se leva brusquement avec les points serrés. Je me précipitai vers lui et me postai devant lui.

**« Rob, calme-toi. » lui soufflai-je en posant mes mains sur ses poings prêts à frapper.**

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là celui-là. » siffla-t-il, le visage déformé par la rage.**

**« Yann s'est excusé, et je lui ai pardonné, alors s'il te plaît, fait en de même. » lui expliquai-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains pour qu'il me regarde.**

**« Je ne le laisserai pas t'approcher. Je n'ai aucune confiance en ce mec. » ragea-t-il en ravalant.**

**« Rob, s'il te plaît. Oublie tout ça, tout le monde a le droit de faire une erreur, je ne te demande pas d'être son meilleur ami, juste de ne pas lui sauter dessus pour lui refaire le portrait. » souris-je avant de l'embrasser avec douceur.**

Je sentis ses poings se relâcher et il me rendit mon baiser avec une certaine ardeur. Je le repoussai gentiment en lui souriant en coin.

**« Je t'aime. » murmurai-je avant de me tourner pour voir arriver mes amis.**

**« Joyeux anniversaire ! » s'écria Sandra en venant me serrer dans ses bras.**

**« Merci. » répliquai-je avant que Daisy ne me prenne à son tour dans ses bras.**

Yann s'approcha à son tour de moi et m'embrassa délicatement sur la joue sous les yeux rageurs de Rob.

**« Joyeux anniversaire princesse. » sourit-il.**

**« Merci. » lui répondis-je en surveillant Rob du coin de l'œil.**

Yann s'était excusé pour son comportement la semaine suivant l'incident, il avait vraiment été sincère avec moi et c'était pour cela que je lui avais pardonné. D'ailleurs, depuis ce jour là, il avait toujours été correct et gentleman avec moi. Je trouvais qu'il avait littéralement changé pour devenir quelqu'un de beaucoup plus posé et calme. Il ne tentait plus de me draguer et m'avait avoué accepter notre amitié et être heureux pour moi que je sois heureuse avec Rob. Finalement, tout le monde pouvait avoir droit à une seconde chance, non ? Yann s'approcha de Rob qui s'était réinstallé à la table et lui tendit la main pour le saluer, mais Rob le regarda méchamment avant de tourner la tête pour parler avec Kristen et Nikki. Je n'en voulais pas à Rob et dans un sens, je le comprenais, j'étais peut-être un peu trop gentille parfois. Tout le monde s'installa à la table et je repris ma place à côté de Rob qui glissa son bras autour de ma taille en fusillant du regard Yann. Ah mon Rob, il était peut-être comme ça, mais je ne l'aimais que plus encore…


	34. I Wanna Be The Best For You

_**Ami du soir, bonsoir !**_

_**J'espère que vous allez bien ?**_

_**Merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews,**_

_**merci en particulier à ely142, Yumie76, Mel, Miss Sadique, SoSweetySoCrazy, fan-par-hasard21 et miiss88.**_

_**Réponses à mes sans comptes :**_

_*** Mel : Je ne dirais, ni ne confirmerais rien concernant l'inconnu, gardons le suspense lol**_

_*** Miss Sadique : Et si je te dis que je vais essayer de mettre un peu plus de cet élément, tu me crois ? lol**_

_**Allez, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre, léger, tendre et musical ! lol**_

_**Comme toujours, n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis, j'en ai vraiment besoin pour continuer d'écrire.**_

_**Une review = Un teaser**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Passez une bonne semaine et  
**_

_**Prenez soin de vous !**_

_**Bisous !**_

* * *

**34. I Wanna Be The Best For You**

**POV Rob**

J'avais beaucoup de mal à me retenir de refaire le portrait de ce connard. Nina avait été beaucoup trop gentille avec lui, elle n'aurait jamais du lui pardonner. Je détestais la façon qu'il avait de la regarder, et, même si je ne savais pas pourquoi exactement, ce mec ne m'inspirait pas confiance et ça bien avant qu'il n'ose poser la main sur Nina. Depuis la première fois où je l'avais vu, j'avais tout de suite senti qu'un truc n'allait pas chez lui. Les lumières s'atténuèrent soudainement dans la salle et les cris des fans se firent entendre. Je sentis la main de Nina se poser sur la mienne et elle me regarda en souriant avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Je me sentais tellement bien avec elle, c'était vraiment dingue. Jackson et ses potes commencèrent à chauffer la salle et les fans lui rendirent bien. Nina souriait en chantant chaque chanson, qu'elle connaissait d'ailleurs par cœur. Je devais avouer que j'étais un peu jaloux de la voir aussi proche de Jackson, mais je me devais de lui faire confiance, à elle comme à mon pote. Et puis, je pouvais dire que son amitié avec lui était comme mon amitié avec Kristen finalement, donc je pouvais réussir à comprendre qu'ils soient proche de cette façon, une façon qui pouvait prêter à confusion pour certaines personnes.

**« Ce soir est un soir particulier pour moi. Vous savez tous que c'est mon anniversaire, mais surtout, c'est l'anniversaire d'une femme extraordinaire. Une femme que je considère comme ma sœur, ma meilleure amie, ma confidente et que j'aime énormément. Alors, comme ce soir elle est présente dans cette salle, j'aimerais faire quelque chose que je n'ai jamais encore fait auparavant. Nina, j'aimerais que tu viennes me rejoindre sur la scène s'il te plaît. » s'exclama Jackson en regardant vers nous.**

Nina enfouit son visage dans mon épaule en râlant. Là, on était quasiment sûr que demain, les ragots et les rumeurs sur le net allaient courir.

**« Allez Nina, ne fais pas ta timide. » lança Kristen en riant.**

**« Allez ma puce, vas rejoindre ce charmant jeune homme. » se réjouit Lisa avec un grand sourire.**

**« Allez mon ange, fais lui plaisir. » ajoutai-je alors qu'elle me regardait en se mordillant la lèvre.**

**« Tu es sûr ? » insista-t-elle.**

**« Profite mon amour, c'est ta soirée. » lui assurai-je en l'embrassant doucement.**

Elle me fit un dernier sourire et se dirigea vers le couloir pour rejoindre la scène par les coulisses. Jackson l'accueillit chaleureusement en la prenant dans ses bras.

**« Je vous présente Nina. Et ce soir, j'ai décidé de chanter pour elle en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire. » ajouta-t-il avant de placer deux tabourets au centre de la scène et de l'inviter à s'asseoir sur l'un d'eux, prenant place pour sa part sur l'autre.**

J'aurais vraiment aimé faire la même chose pour Nina, mais je ne voulais pas que demain la vidéo se retrouve sur le net… Je voulais que ce soit quelque chose d'unique et uniquement pour elle.

* * *

**POV Nina**

Ce mec était complètement dingue. Il y avait des tas de fans dans la salle, qui filmaient, qui prenaient des photos, il y avait même des journalistes de sites populaires et demain j'allais retrouver ma tête sur tous les sites People… Si j'étais montée sur scène, c'était vraiment pour faire plaisir à Jackson, parce que cela ne m'enchantait pas du tout de faire le buzz sur le net. Allez savoir ce qu'ils allaient inventer comme rumeur après avoir vu ça… Il était assis face à moi, une main tenant la mienne, l'autre tenant un micro. Je devais avouer que j'adorais l'entendre chanter et le fait qu'il chante pour moi, me faisait encore plus plaisir. Je reconnus immédiatement la chanson, l'une de mes préférées d'ailleurs…

_''I sit and wait,  
Does an angel contemplate my fate?  
And do they know,  
The places where we go,  
When we're grey and old?  
Cause I've been told,  
That salvation lets their wings unfold._

___(Je m'assis et j'attends,  
Est-ce qu'un ange réfléchis à mon destin ?  
Et savent-ils,  
L'endroit où nous irons,__  
Quand nous serons grisonnants et vieux ?  
Car on m'a dit,  
Que le salut permet de déployer_ leurs ailes.)  


_So when I'm lying in my bed,  
Thoughts running through my head,  
And I feel that love is dead,  
I'm loving angels instead._

_(Alors quand je suis allongé dans mon lit,  
Des pensées plein la tête,  
Et que je sens que cet amour est mort,  
Je préfère aimer les anges.)_

___And through it all she offers me protection,  
A lot of love and affection,  
Whether I'm right or wrong.  
__And down the waterfall,  
Wherever it may take me,  
I know that life won't break me,  
When I come to call__________________._  
She won't forsake me,_____  
I'm loving angels instead._ ______

_(Et malgré tout, elle m'offre une protection,  
Beaucoup d'amour et d'affection,  
Que j'aie raison ou tort.  
Et emporté par le torrent de la vie,  
Peu importe où cela me mène,  
Je sais que la vie ne va pas me décevoir,__  
A mon appel.  
Elle ne m'abandonnera pas,  
Je préfère aimer les anges._

_ When I'm feeling weak,  
And my pain walks down a one way street.  
__I look above,  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love.  
_

_(Quand je me sens faible,  
Et que ma douleur remonte à contresens.  
Je regarde vers le ciel,  
Et je sais que je recevrai de l'amour à jamais.)_

_And as the feeling grows,  
She breathes flesh to my bones,  
And when love is dead,  
I'm loving angels instead._

_(Et alors que le sentiment s'amplifie,  
Elle insuffle de la chair à mes os,  
Et quand l'amour est mort,  
Je préfère aimer les anges.)_

_____And through it all she offers me protection,  
A lot of love and affection,  
Whether I'm right or wrong.  
__And down the waterfall,  
Wherever it may take me,  
I know that life won't break me,  
When I come to call__________________._  
She won't forsake me,_____  
I'm loving angels instead._ ______

_(Et malgré tout, elle m'offre une protection,  
Beaucoup d'amour et d'affection,  
Que j'aie raison ou tort.  
Et emporté par le torrent de la vie,  
Peu importe où cela me mène,  
Je sais que la vie ne va pas me décevoir,__  
A mon appel.  
Elle ne m'abandonnera pas,  
Je préfère aimer les anges._

_____And through it all she offers me protection,  
A lot of love and affection,  
Whether I'm right or wrong.  
__And down the waterfall,  
Wherever it may take me,  
I know that life won't break me,  
When I come to call__________________._  
She won't forsake me,_____  
I'm loving angels instead._ ______

_(Et malgré tout, elle m'offre une protection,  
Beaucoup d'amour et d'affection,  
Que j'aie raison ou tort.  
Et emporté par le torrent de la vie,  
Peu importe où cela me mène,  
Je sais que la vie ne va pas me décevoir,__  
A mon appel.  
Elle ne m'abandonnera pas,  
Je préfère aimer les anges._

**''Angels'' – Robbie Williams**

http[:/]/www[.]youtube[.]com/watch?v=frtfwBne7zI&feature=fvwrel

Je sentais mes larmes couler sur mon visage, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Il me regardait avec son sourire de charmeur, et je finis par me lever de mon tabouret pour aller le serrer dans mes bras.

**« Merci… » murmurai-je contre son épaule.**

**« Je t'aime Nina. Beaucoup plus que je ne le devrais, mais je saurai me contenter de ton amitié. » chuchota-t-il en posant un baiser sur ma joue.**

Je relevai mon visage vers lui, totalement surprise par ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je ne savais pas quoi dire ou faire, alors je fis ce qui me parut le plus facile, je repris le chemin des coulisses pour revenir jusqu'à ma table sans rien dire de plus. J'avais vu dans son regard qu'il se posait des questions sur ma réaction, mais je ne pouvais pas lui parler en plein milieu d'un concert avec des centaines de fans et journalistes devant la scène. Allez savoir d'ailleurs ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir nous pondre dans les tabloïds de demain. Je repris ma place à côté de Rob qui me regardait avec inquiétude.

**« Ça va ma puce ? » me demanda-t-il en caressant doucement ma joue de sa paume chaude.**

**« Oui. » répondis-je simplement avant de me blottir dans ses bras.**

Je n'en voulais pas à Jackson, du tout, je savais qu'il se contentait de mon amitié, mais il aurait juste pu me dire ce genre de chose à autre moment… Le concert se termina finalement, et la moitié des fans présents dans la boîte sortirent. Ben, l'un des 100 Monkeys, nous fit signe du bord du couloir de le suivre. Nous quittâmes donc notre table pour rejoindre une autre salle privée derrière la scène. Il y avait des tables, des chaises, une autre petite scène, un bar et surtout deux énormes gâteaux au milieu de la salle. Le premier était au nom de Jackson et le deuxième était à mon nom. Je vis justement celui-ci s'approcher de moi et il me prit par le poignet, m'emmenant à l'écart des autres qui s'installaient tranquillement.

**« Nina, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas… »**

**« Stop. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Jackson. Ce que tu m'as dit m'a réellement touché, mais j'aurais préféré que tu évites de dire ça alors qu'il y avait des centaines de personnes autour de nous. Tu sais que je t'aime aussi, peut-être pas de la même façon que toi, mais je t'aime. Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir été franc avec moi, mais tu sais que j'aime Rob et je suis contente que tu puisses réussir à te contenter de mon amitié, parce que je ne supporterais pas de perdre un frère une seconde fois. » lui avouai-je en ravalant.**

**« Je t'aime sœurette. » sourit-il avant de me serrer dans ses bras.**

Je profitai quelques instants de son câlin alors que j'entendis quelqu'un se racler la gorge derrière nous. Je me tournai pour faire face à Rob, qui semblait un peu agacé.

**« T'as pas un peu fini de monopoliser ma petite-amie. Je veux bien que c'est ton anniversaire Jazz, mais je ne vais sûrement pas te l'offrir en cadeau. » lança-t-il sur un ton moqueur, même si je savais qu'au fond, il était vraiment jaloux, mais qu'il essayait d'être un peu moins possessif.**

**« Désolé Rob, je te la rends. » grimaça Jackson en s'apprêtant à partir.**

**« Hey, Jazz ? » s'exclama Rob soudain.**

**« Oui… » s'étonna Jackson en se tournant vers lui.**

**« Je te fais confiance, et je ne vous empêcherai pas d'être proche, mais tu as intérêt à prendre soin d'elle et à ne pas dépasser les limites, sinon, même si tu es l'un de mes meilleurs amis et que je t'adore, je serai intransigeant. » balança Rob avec un calme olympien.**

Je crois que moi, autant que Jackson, nous étions sur le cul… J'étais étonné de son changement de comportement soudain, il essayait de faire des concessions, et cela me touchait énormément, mais il gardait quand même toujours son côté protecteur, et cela le rendait terriblement sexy.

**« Ne t'en fais Rob, je ne touche pas au copine de mes amis, et je prendrais bien soin de ma sœurette. » sourit-il avant de partir rejoindre les autres.**

La musique commençait à battre son plein dans la petite salle et je fus étonnée de voir ma grand-mère qui dansait avec Kellan. Rob s'approcha de moi et passa ses bras autour de ma taille, frottant tendrement son nez contre le mien.

**« Tu sais que je suis vraiment impressionnée par les efforts que tu fais. » le félicitai-je en glissant mes bras autour de sa nuque.**

**« Je sais que Jackson t'aime. Pas seulement comme une sœur ou une amie, il t'aime tout court. Ce qu'il a fait ce soir me l'a encore une fois confirmé. Mais c'est mon pote et je sais qu'il n'est pas du genre à s'immiscer au milieu d'un couple, et surtout, j'ai totalement confiance en toi. Je sais que tu lui as parlé à ce sujet, et je sais qu'il n'y aura jamais rien de plus que de l'amitié venant de ta part. Alors même si c'est dur de contenir ma jalousie, je fais des efforts car ça en vaut la peine. Et je tiens surtout à te prouver que je peux être quelqu'un de meilleur, que je peux réussir à gommer partiellement mes défauts, pour que tu m'aimes encore plus. »**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. J'aimais énormément le nouveau Rob. J'appréciais le fait qu'il soit franc avec moi et surtout le fait qu'il sache faire confiance à ses amis et à moi. La franchise et la confiance, c'était deux choses primordiales pour faire durer un couple. Depuis son retour, il était beaucoup moins collant, moins jaloux, moins colérique, par contre il était beaucoup plus à mon écoute, plus tendre, plus doux, plus calme. J'avais finalement l'impression que notre séparation nous avait fait du bien dans un sens. Mais je ne voulais plus jamais vivre ce genre de chose, j'espérais pouvoir passer outre les obstacles de la vie et continuer de vivre des moments magiques et uniques avec l'homme qui avait su me faire croire en l'amour, l'homme qui avait su apaiser mes peines et m'offrir des moments de bonheur sans pareil, l'homme qui avait su me redonner confiance en moi et pour qui j'aimais me faire sexy ou entreprenante, l'homme qui me faisait sourire, rire, l'homme que j'avais envie d'embrasser, de caresser, de câliner, l'homme qui m'offrait des bras protecteurs et avec qui je me sentais en sécurité. Cet homme, lui, qui transformait ma vie depuis qu'il avait débarqué dans mon modeste petit café…


	35. I Wanna Give You The World

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous souhaite de très joyeuses fêtes de Pâques,**

**ensuite, je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir poster de chapitre dimanche dernier,**

**disons que je ne suis pas au top moralement depuis un très long moment et cela se ressent sur mon écriture aussi...**

**Mais je tenais à vous poster un chapitre pour vous remercier de votre fidélité,**

**en vous précisant que le prochain chapitre arrivera dans deux semaines au lieu d'une.**

**Je vais essayer de revenir à mon rythme d'un chapitre par semaine,**

**en espérant que ma tête veuille bien suivre...**

**Un grand merci à mes lectrices fidèles : Miss sadique, Alvina26, oliveronica cullen massen, ely142, fan-par-hasard21, **

**miiss88, SoSweetySoCrazy, et Mel.**

_**Réponse à mes sans comptes :**_

_**Miss sadique = Merci :) Y'a encore de l'élément magique dans ce chapitre ;)**_

_**Mel = Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant, en ce qui concerne le nombre de chapitre, **_

_**il devrait y en avoir une cinquantaine, en faite j'ai déjà tout le fil de l'histoire mais par moment,**_

_**j'ai d'autres idées qui viennent se rajouter entre deux, ce qui augmente le nombre de chapitre lol **_

_**Mais ils ne devraient pas en avoir plus de 50, et je trouve que c'est déjà beaucoup, non ? lol**_

**Je tiens aussi à vous dire que la semaine prochaine,**

**je serai à l'avant première de "Water For Elephants" à Paris.**

**Si jamais certaines d'entre vous y sont et veulent faire connaissance avec moi,**

**laissez-moi une review ;)**

**Allez, j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse avec ce chapitre.**

**On se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**35. I Wanna Give You The World**

**POV Rob**

J'aimais beaucoup Jackson, mais je savais très bien qu'il était amoureux de Nina, et le voir proche d'elle me faisait peur, même si j'essayais quand même d'avoir confiance en lui. La petite soirée battait son plein et je me retrouvai à danser avec les copines de Nina qui m'avaient presque harcelées pour me faire céder. Même Nina s'y était mise et j'avais donc offert une danse à chacune d'entre elle. Je cherchais ma princesse du regard, ne la voyant plus assise à l'une des tables, et mon sang bouillonna en la voyant danser avec ce Yann. Comment osait-il la toucher ? Je ravalai nerveusement, essayant de me contrôler, mais ma rage prit le dessus. Je me dirigeais vers eux quand je fus arrêté par Kristen qui se plaça devant moi.

**« Rob, je sens que tu t'apprêtes à faire une chose que tu vas regretter, alors je vais t'en empêcher. » s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.**

**« Je veux juste péter la gueule de ce connard. Laisse-moi faire s'il te plaît. » soupirai-je en essayant de passer.**

Mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité de Kristen qui était une tête de mule quand elle s'y mettait vraiment.

**« Hors de question. Danse avec moi plutôt. Ça te calmera. Je peux même te marcher sur les pieds pour attirer ton attention. » ricana-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de mon cou, ne me laissant pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.**

Je soupirai et dansai avec elle sans lâcher des yeux Nina.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ce gars pour que tu sois autant remonté contre lui ? » m'interrogea Kristen.**

**« Il a essayé d'agresser Nina… le soir où elle nous a invité au _''Cellar''_… Je ne sais pas comment cela aurait fini si je n'étais pas intervenu... » chuchotai-je en repensant à ce moment.**

Ce moment où j'avais été une véritable brute et où j'aurais pu le tuer tellement j'étais en rage.

**« Ah ouais, quand même… Et elle lui a pardonné à priori… » s'étonna-t-elle.**

**« Oui… Elle est trop gentille avec tout le monde… » soupirai-je.**

**« C'est ce qui fait d'elle celle qu'elle est, et tu l'aimes ainsi non ? » me rappela-t-elle en souriant.**

**« Oui. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de ne pas sentir ce mec… » lui confirmai-je.**

**« Je t'avoue que je ne l'aime pas trop non plus. Mais bon, faisons confiance à Nina. » répliqua-t-elle.**

Nous continuâmes à danser en silence jusqu'à ce qu'enfin la chanson s'arrête et que nous puissions retourner nous asseoir. Nina dansait avec Jackson et je préférais dix fois mieux ça.

**« Alors, tu lui as offert quoi à Nina ? » m'interrogea Ashley alors que j'étais en compagnie de Kristen, Nikki et elle.**

**« La chaîne qu'elle a autour du cou. Et je lui ai aussi acheté un vêtement. » répondis-je en souriant.**

**« Et tu vas lui chanter un truc, hein ? » me demanda Kristen avec un grand sourire.**

**« Non, ce n'est pas prévu. » lui avouai-je en haussant les épaules.**

**« Comment ça ? Ah non, tu ne peux pas faire sans lui chanter quelque chose, c'est son anniversaire, tu dois lui faire une surprise. Et puis après le show que lui a fait Jackson, tu es un peu obligé là. Tout le monde attend ta revanche. » me fit-elle remarquer avec son regard de tueuse.**

**« Je ne fais pas le poids face à Jackson, tu le sais bien. » soupirai-je en acceptant le fait qu'il était bien meilleur que moi sur ce point.**

**« Arrête de dire des bêtises Rob. Tu as un énorme talent et je suis sûre que Nina aimerait te voir chanter rien que pour elle. Tu as les potes de Jackson à ta disposition, demande leur de t'accompagner et chante une chanson qui te fait penser à elle ou alors une chanson dont les paroles pourraient lui être dédié ou pourrait être une chose que tu penses pour elle. Sois juste sincère, toi-même et ça sera parfait. » me conseilla Ashley.**

**« Et puis c'est toi son petit-ami, nous avons tous remarquer que Jackson en pince pour elle aussi, mais elle n'aime que toi. Après, tu auras peut-être le droit à une récompense de sa part, comme une petite chanson ou un petit tour dans une des loges. » assura Nikki avec un petit clin d'œil.**

Nous nous mîmes tous à rire aux éclats devant les paroles de Nikki. Elles avaient peut-être raison, mais quelle chanson allais-je pouvoir choisir ?

* * *

**POV Nina**

J'avais cru que Rob allait venir refaire le portrait de Yann quand il avait vu que je dansais avec lui. Je ne remercierai jamais assez Kristen de l'avoir stoppé dans son élan et surtout de l'avoir calmé. Je savais que j'étais trop gentille de pardonner comme ça, mais c'était dans ma nature, je pense. Je dansais avec Jackson alors que Rob était assis à une table avec Kristen, Nikki et Ashley. Je passais une excellente soirée et surtout, je la passais avec les gens que j'aimais le plus au monde : ma grand-mère, mon petit-ami, mon meilleur ami et mes amis. Je ne demandais rien de plus que ça pour être heureuse.

**« Tu passes une bonne soirée ? » me demanda Jackson en souriant.**

**« Excellente. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir invité. » lui gratifiai-je en souriant à mon tour.**

**« Tu n'es pas seulement une invitée, cette fête est peut-être pour moi, mais aussi pour toi. C'est notre fête d'anniversaire à tous les deux et je suis vraiment heureux de pouvoir partager ça avec toi. D'ailleurs, il faudrait peut-être penser à faire honneur à nos gâteaux, tu ne crois pas ? » me fit-il remarquer en riant.**

**« Oui, effectivement, ce serait une bonne idée. » confirmai-je à mon tour.**

**« Ce qui est sûr, c'est que jamais aucun gâteau n'aura le merveilleux goût de celui que tu m'as offert avant-hier. » murmura-t-il à mon oreille.**

Je savais que sa phrase avait un double sens… Il faisait bien sûr allusion à ma tarte aux fraises à ma façon mais aussi à ce qu'il y avait eu après… Cela me fit sourire et je le regardai en levant les yeux au ciel.

**« Flatteur. Tu pourras revenir manger de la tarte quand tu veux, mais uniquement la tarte, hein ? » lui dis-je en riant.**

**« Uniquement la tarte. » assura-t-il en souriant.**

Une fois la musique terminée, il attrapa ma main et nous dirigea vers les gâteaux. Tout le monde se réunit autour de nous et Jerad alluma deux grosses bougies sur chaque gâteau. Tout ça était tellement énorme par rapport à mes meilleurs souvenirs d'anniversaire… Nous soufflâmes en même temps nos bougies sous les applaudissements de tous et je devais avoir un sourire à me décrocher les mâchoires sur le visage.

**« Maintenant les cadeaux. » s'exclama Ashley en sautillant.**

**« Évite de te couper avec le papier cadeau Nina, je pourrais très bien te sauter dessus comme un vampire assoiffé. » plaisanta Jackson en me faisant un regard diabolique à la Jasper.**

**« Mon Edward va me sauver. » lui répliquai-je en lui tirant la langue.**

J'aimais tellement cette ambiance bonne enfant, avec ces blagues qui fusaient comme des cotillons, les rires qui retombaient comme des confettis.

**« Tiens Nina, c'est pour toi. » sourit Ashley en me tendant une enveloppe.**

Ils ne m'ont quand même pas tous fait un cadeau ? Si ?

**« Merci Ashley, mais… »**

**« Pas de mais, et tu me remercieras après avoir ouvert l'enveloppe. » me coupa-t-elle avec impatience.**

Jackson était de son côté et commençait à déballer des cadeaux aussi. Bon, ben quand il faut y aller. J'ouvris l'enveloppe et en sortis un chèque cadeau à utiliser chez _''Victoria's Secret''_. Mais je restai sur le cul en voyant le montant du chèque cadeau… hein ? 1500 dollars ? C'est… Elle…

**« Tu n'aimes pas ? » s'inquiéta Ashley devant ma mine déconfite.**

**« Si, bien sûr, c'est juste que… c'est beaucoup trop… » la rassurai-je vraiment gênée.**

**« Ah, si c'est juste ça. Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas, j'ai eu peur sur le coup. Ce n'est jamais trop quand on fait des cadeaux à des amis. Et puis, tu pourras faire un petit stock de tenue sexy pour Rob. » me suggéra-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.**

**« Merci beaucoup Ashley. » souris-je en la serrant dans mes bras.**

**« De rien, ça me fait plaisir. » ajouta-t-elle avant de laisser Nikki s'approcher.**

**« Joyeux anniversaire Nina. » s'exclama-t-elle en me tendant un paquet.**

Je le pris en souriant et l'ouvris délicatement pour tomber sur un magnifique sac à main beige. Il était très simple et très féminin.

**« Merci Nikki, il est magnifique. » confirmai-je en la prenant dans mes bras pour la remercier.**

**« Je suis contente qu'il te plaise. » me fit-elle savoir avant de partir à son tour.**

Ce fut au tour de Kellan de venir vers moi en me tendant un petit paquet carré.

**« J'espère que tu aimeras, je ne suis pas trop doué pour faire des cadeaux en général. » grimaça-t-il.**

Je lui souris en ouvrant le paquet pour y trouver une boîte noir en velours dans laquelle il y avait une paire de boucles d'oreilles en argent qui représentaient des plumes. Elles étaient très jolies et très simples aussi, ils avaient à priori tous cerné mon caractère.

**« J'adore, elles sont vraiment sublimes. Merci beaucoup Kellan. » lui certifiai-je en le serrant dans mes bras.**

**« Ouf, je suis rassuré qu'elles te plaisent alors. Mais de rien ma petite crevette. » ricana-t-il en me soulevant de terre comme une plume.**

**« M'appelle pas comme ça, sinon je t'appelle mon ourson. » répliquai-je en riant.**

**« D'accord crevette. » s'esclaffa-t-il en me reposant au sol et en s'éloignant pour laisser la place à Taylor.**

**« Joyeux anniversaire ma belle demoiselle. » me lança celui-ci en me tendant lui aussi un petit paquet carré.**

Je le regardai en levant les yeux au ciel, me retenant de rire.

**« Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.**

**« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis prêt à parier que tu as été acheté ton cadeau avec Kellan, ai-je tort ? » lui demandai-je en ôtant le papier cadeau.**

**« Comment as-tu deviné ? » s'ébahit-il.**

**« Je ne sais pas, l'instant féminin. » ricanai-je en ouvrant la boîte en velours qui contenait un superbe bracelet orné de pierres bleues.**

C'était encore une fois quelque chose de beau et de simple à la fois.

**« Wow, il est super beau et j'adore le bleu. Merci Tay, j'aime beaucoup. » lui assurai-je en l'étreignant quelques instants.**

**« Kellan a de bonnes idées finalement. » admit-il en riant.**

**« Je trouve aussi, et il ose dire qu'il n'est pas doué pour les cadeaux. Ah la la, les hommes. » soupirai-je.**

Taylor alla rejoindre Kellan en lui tapant dans la main alors que Yann, Daisy et Sandra vinrent me rejoindre. Sandra me tendit une enveloppe en souriant.

**« C'est de la part de toute la troupe. » me précisa Daisy.**

J'ouvris l'enveloppe en souriant et y trouvai 4 tickets de concert. Un pour les Black Eyed Peas, un pour Katy Perry, un pour Shakira et un pour Muse.

**« Oh merci, vous êtes tous adorables. » leur dis-je en les prenant dans mes bras tous les trois.**

Ils savaient exactement les artistes que j'aimais, et ils avaient tapé juste car je rêvais d'aller voir leurs concerts. Kristen s'approcha de moi à son tour avec deux paquets.

**« Voilà pour toi belle-sœur. » plaisanta-t-elle en me les tendant.**

Je les pris en la regardant avec étonnement.

**« Belle-sœur ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ? » lui demandai-je en déballant le premier paquet.**

**« Ben tu es la future femme de mon frère de cœur, donc tu es ma belle-sœur de cœur. » m'expliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.**

**« Ah oui, vu comme ça, effectivement. » affirmai-je en riant.**

Dans le premier paquet, il y avait un jean blanc, très féminin en restant sobre. Dans le deuxième paquet, je trouvais un sweat-shirt à capuche noir de chez _''Abercrombie'_'. C'était exactement le style de vêtements que j'aimais porter dans ma vie de tous les jours et sur ce point, Kristen et moi, nous nous ressemblions beaucoup. Nous aimions notre style décontracté pour la vie de tous les jours, et en même temps, nous savions nous faire plus féminines et sexy quand des grandes occasions se présentaient. J'avais toujours aimé son look, et je m'en inspirais même parfois.

**« Tu connais mes goûts parfaitement. J'adore ce genre de vêtements. Merci beaucoup belle-sœurette. » lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.**

**« Je suis contente que tu aimes, Nina. Je remarque que finalement, nous avons les mêmes goûts vestimentaires. » sourit-elle en laissant la place à Rob.**

Il s'approchera de moi et me tendit un paquet cadeau sous mes yeux étonnés.

**« C'est quoi ? Je pensais que tu m'avais offert mon cadeau ce matin ? » l'interrogeai-je.**

**« Je t'ai offert UN cadeau ce matin, mais qui t'a dit que je n'en avais qu'un seul ? » sourit-il.**

**« Rob… J'en avais largement assez avec ce magnifique pendentif. » soupirai-je en touchant légèrement le papillon qui orné mon cou.**

**« Rien n'est jamais assez pour te faire plaisir. Et puis, j'avais envie de faire de cet anniversaire le plus beau et le plus inoubliable. D'ailleurs, j'ai encore un cadeau pour toi, mais tu l'auras après. » me fit-il savoir en posant un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.**

**« Je t'aime… » ajouta-t-il en souriant, me tendant toujours le paquet.**

Je le pris en souriant et rougissant à la fois, mon cœur battant à des rythmes insensés. Il faisait tout pour me rendre heureuse et cela suffisait amplement pour moi, tous les cadeaux qu'il pourrait me faire n'étaient rien comparé à l'amour qu'il me donnait quotidiennement. J'ouvris doucement le paquet et dépliai un joli combi-short gris, il était bustier sur le haut avec une ficelle qui pouvait être attachée derrière la nuque ainsi que des boutons sur le devant et se terminait en short court sur le bas, le tout accompagné d'une ceinture au niveau de la taille.

**« C'est vraiment très joli, merci beaucoup mon amour. » m'exclamai-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou pour lui offrir un baiser à la hauteur de son cadeau.**

**« J'ai hâte de te voir le porter, tu vas être une vraie bombe. » m'assura-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.**

**« Petit coquin, je suis sûre que tu me l'as offert uniquement pour ça, avoue. » le taquinai-je en laissant mes doigts voyager sur sa nuque.**

**« Hum, peut-être bien. » ricana-t-il en m'embrassant.**

Je savourai ce baiser et tout cet amour et cette tendresse dont il faisait preuve avec moi. Puis je finis par me détacher de lui. Tout le monde avait eu ses cadeaux et Jackson me regardait en souriant avant de s'approcher de moi, un sac cadeau dans chaque main. Je pris le paquet qui lui était réservé et m'approchai aussi de lui.

**« Alors, tu as été gâté ? » lui demandai-je en souriant.**

**« Oui, assez. Et toi ? » me répondit-il.**

**« Aussi. Joyeux anniversaire. » lui dis-je en lui tendant le paquet.**

**« Joyeux anniversaire à toi aussi ma princesse. » répliqua-t-il en me donnant les deux paquets qu'il avait dans les mains.**

Nous nous sourîmes mutuellement avant de commencer à déballer nos cadeaux sous le regard amusé des autres. Je trouvai une magnifique robe noire à bretelles de _''Dolce & Gabbana''_ dans le premier paquet, le haut de la robe était simple et le bas était légèrement plissé. Dans le deuxième paquet, je trouvai une boîte rectangle et y découvris une paire de chaussure noire transparente à talon de chez _''Louboutin''_. C'était un ensemble parfait pour sortir, et il avait su viser juste en m'offrant quelque chose de sobre et féminin à la fois. Je levai les yeux vers lui pour lui dire merci mais j'aperçus son regard brillant qui me regardait déjà. Il avait la boîte contenant mon cadeau dans ses mains. Je lui avais offert un harmonica de haute qualité dans les tons noirs et j'y avais fait graver son prénom sur le devant. J'avais cherché pendant des heures pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait lui plaire, et je m'étais finalement retrouvé dans un magasin d'instruments de musique.

**« Nina, c'est… Merci beaucoup… Il est magnifique, merci… » bégaya-t-il.**

Il semblait à court de mots et réellement touché par ce que je lui avais offert, je m'approchai de lui et le pris dans mes bras.

« Merci à toi Jackson. Merci pour les cadeaux, mais surtout merci d'être celui que tu es et d'être toujours là pour moi. Ta présence dans ma vie est le plus beau des cadeaux. » murmurai-je à son oreille alors qu'il resserrait ses bras autour de ma taille.

**« Merci Nina, tu es tellement merveilleuse. Je serai toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive… où que je sois… toujours… » chuchota-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de mon épaule.**

Nous restâmes quelques instants comme ça avant que je me recule doucement, le regardant dans les yeux.

**« J'espère que tu me joueras un truc à l'harmonica, je veux voir s'il fonctionne correctement. » lui dis-je en souriant.**

**« Bien sûr, avec grand plaisir. Merci encore. » acquiesça-t-il en me rendant mon sourire.**

**« Merci à toi. La robe et les chaussures sont justes parfaites. » lui confirmai-je.**

**« Je suis content qu'elles te plaisent alors. » se réjouit-il.**

Tout le monde autour de nous souriait en nous observant, peut-être à part Rob qui arborait un sourire forcé et je le comprenais un peu. En même temps, comment je réagirais moi, si je savais que sa meilleure amie avec qu'il partageait beaucoup de chose était amoureuse de lui… Bon, en même temps, lui ce n'était pas vraiment mieux, vu que sa meilleure amie n'était autre que son ex… Mais bon, je faisais confiance à Rob et à Kristen, et j'espérais avoir raison d'ailleurs…

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**C'était un chapitre sous le signe de l'amitié que j'avais envie d'écrire car il n'y a pas que l'amour d'important dans leur vie et dans la notre aussi au passage.**

**Pour les curieuses, voici les cadeaux que Nina reçoit = http[:]/ /img857[.]imageshack[.]us/i/chapitre35cadeaux[.]jpg/**

**Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines.**

**Et comme toujours, une review = un teaser.**

**Bisous et prenez soin de vous.**

**Letty**


	36. I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**J'espère que vous allez bien ?**_

_**J'ai une chose importante à vous dire : ALLER VOIR "WATER FOR ELEPHANTS" ! **_

_**Ce film est juste splendide et il vaut vraiment la peine ! **_

_**Et ensuite : je vous rassure toutes, Robert Pattinson n'est pas un mec sexy uniquement sur les photos, il est canon en vrai aussi, même peut-être plus ;)**_

_**Bon, merci comme toujours à mes fidèles lectrices : SoSweetySoCrazy, Miss Sadique, ely142, Yumie76, fan-par-hasard21, Alvina26 et TwilightAddictCindy.**_

_**Réponse à ma sans compte Miss Sadique : Je sais pas si les autres savent de quoi tu parles, mais y'en a encore dans ce chapitre lol Hein qu'il est mignon le R...n :P**_

_**Allez, je ne vous fait pas plus attendre, voici un tout nouveau chapitre. **_

_**Le prochain arrivera soit la semaine prochaine, soit dans 15 jours, selon la vitesse à laquelle j'aurai avancé, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre ;)**_

_**Et n'oubliez pas de me verser mon salaire : une petite (ou grande) review ! lol**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Prenez soin de vous !**_

_**Bisous !**_

_**Letty**_

* * *

**36. I Don't Want To Miss A Thing**

**POV Rob**

J'avais beaucoup de mal à me faire à la complicité entre Nina et Jackson, je n'y pouvais rien, j'étais terriblement jaloux de chaque personne qui pouvait l'approcher, mais j'essayais de rester calme car je devais avoir confiance en elle et j'avais gardé la même complicité avec Kristen, donc je pouvais comprendre quand même. Mais le fait de savoir que Jackson ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour elle ne m'aidait pas… Nina revint vers moi en souriant et passa ses bras autour de mon cou en me fixant.

**« Alors, tu as été drôlement gâtée on dirait. » lui fis-je remarquer en enserrant sa taille.**

**« Oui. Tout le monde est tellement adorable avec moi. Ça me touche vraiment. » me répliqua-t-elle en enfouissant son visage sur mon torse.**

Je la gardai contre moi, savourant cet instant. C'était une des choses que j'aimais le plus au monde, la tenir contre moi. Je me sentais juste entier quand elle était prés de moi. Elle me regarda de nouveau et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Juste un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume. Puis elle me fixa à nouveau avec un grand sourire.

**« Tu sais que je t'aime toi. » murmura-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.**

**« Je t'aime encore plus. » chuchotai-je en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts.**

Elle me répondit juste par un magnifique sourire avant de poser un nouveau baiser sur mes lèvres.

**« J'ai encore un petit cadeau pour toi, ne bouges pas, je reviens tout de suite. » lui fis-je savoir en posant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.**

Je m'éclipsai vers Jackson et ses potes qui parlaient ensemble.

**« Hey, j'ai un énorme service à vous demander les gars. » leur lançai-je, un peu nerveux.**

**« Allez, grimpe sur scène, on va t'accompagner. » ricana Jackson en me faisant un clin d'œil.**

**« Co… Comment as-tu deviné ? » m'étonnai-je en restant un peu sur le cul.**

**« Disons que ta sœurette nous en a touché un mot. » m'expliqua Jerad.**

**« Tu veux chanter quoi ? » m'interrogea Ben.**

**« J'aurais bien aimé la chanson d'Aerosmith, _''I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing''_. » leur expliquai-je.**

**« Hum, très bon choix, allez, c'est parti. » me signifia Jackson en partant vers la mini-scène qui se trouvait au fond de la salle.**

Je les suivis et même si j'adorais chanter et que je le faisais dès que j'en avais l'occasion, j'avais une boule dans la gorge tellement j'étais nerveux. Je voulais tellement faire bien, que j'en avais une pression pas possible, comme si je traînais un piano sur mes épaules… Jackson me fit signe qu'il était prêt et je m'approchai du micro en me raclant la gorge.

**« Bon, j'ai un autre petit cadeau pour Nina, et, je vais essayer de ne pas trop vous casser les oreilles. » m'exclamai-je, faisant rire tout mes amis dans la salle.**

Nina était assise à la table juste en face de la scène, au côté de Kristen, Lisa et Kellan. Elle me regarda en souriant et me souffla un baiser de sa main. Je lui murmurai un _''Je t'aime''_ avant de laisser la musique démarrer et je restai concentré sur son regard, voulant que ces paroles ne soient que pour elle.

"_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
While you're far away and dreaming.  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
I could stay lost in this moment forever,__  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure._

_(__Je pourrais rester éveillé juste pour t'entendre respirer,  
Te regarder sourire pendant que tu dors,  
Pendant que tu es loin dans tes rêves.  
Je pourrais passer ma vie dans ce doux abandon,  
Je pourrais rester perdu dans ce moment pour toujours,__  
Chaque moment passé avec toi est un moment que je chéri.)_

_Don't want to close my eyes,  
I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I'd miss you babe,  
And I don't want to miss a thing.  
Cause even when I dream of you,  
The sweetest dream will never do,  
I'd still miss you babe,  
And I don't want to miss a thing.  
_

_(Je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux__,  
Je ne veux pas m'endormir,  
Car tu me manquerais bébé,  
Et je ne veux rien manquer.  
Car même quand je rêve de toi,  
Le plus beau rêve ne suffira jamais,  
Tu me manquerais toujours bébé,  
Et je ne veux rien manquer.)_

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing,  
Then I kiss your eyes,  
And thank God we're together,  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever,  
Forever and ever.  
_

_(__Être allongé prêt de toi, sentir ton cœur battre,  
Et je me demande à quoi tu rêves,  
Je me demande si c'est moi que tu vois,  
Quand j'embrasse tes yeux,  
Et remercie Dieu que l'on soit ensemble,  
Je veux juste rester avec toi dans ce moment pour toujours,  
Pour toujours et à jamais.)_

_I don't want to close my eyes,  
I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I'd miss you babe,  
And I don't want to miss a thing.  
Cause even when I dream of you,  
The sweetest dream will never do,  
I'd still miss you babe,  
And I don't want to miss a thing.  
_

_(Je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux__,  
Je ne veux pas m'endormir,  
Car tu me manquerais bébé,  
Et je ne veux rien manquer.  
Car même quand je rêve de toi,  
Le plus beau rêve ne suffira jamais,  
Tu me manquerais toujours bébé,  
Et je ne veux rien manquer.)_

_I don't want to miss one smile,  
I don't want to miss one kiss,  
I just want to be with you,  
Right here with you, just like this.  
I just want to hold you close,  
Feel your heart so close to mine,  
And just stay here in this moment,  
For all the rest of time._

_(Je ne veux pas manquer un sourire,  
Je ne veux pas manquer un baiser,  
Je veux juste être avec toi,  
Juste ici avec toi, juste comme ça.  
Je veux juste te serrer contre moi,  
Sentir ton cœur si près du mien,  
Et juste rester ici dans ce moment,  
Jusqu'à la fin des temps.)__  
_

_I don't want to close my eyes,  
I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I'd miss you babe,  
And I don't want to miss a thing.  
Cause even when I dream of you,  
The sweetest dream will never do,  
I'd still miss you babe,  
And I don't want to miss a thing.  
_

_(Je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux__,  
Je ne veux pas m'endormir,  
Car tu me manquerais bébé,  
Et je ne veux rien manquer.  
Car même quand je rêve de toi,  
Le plus beau rêve ne suffira jamais,  
Tu me manquerais toujours bébé,  
Et je ne veux rien manquer.)_

_I don't want to close my eyes,  
I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I'd miss you babe,  
And I don't want to miss a thing.  
Cause even when I dream of you,  
The sweetest dream will never do,  
I'd still miss you babe,  
And I don't want to miss a thing.  
_

_(Je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux__,  
Je ne veux pas m'endormir,  
Car tu me manquerais bébé,  
Et je ne veux rien manquer.  
Car même quand je rêve de toi,  
Le plus beau rêve ne suffira jamais,  
Tu me manquerais toujours bébé,  
Et je ne veux rien manquer.)_

_Don't want to close my eyes,  
I don't want to fall asleep,  
And I don't want to miss a thing."_

_(Je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux__,  
Je ne veux pas m'endormir,  
Et je ne veux rien manquer.)_

''_I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing'' – Aerosmith_

(http[:/ /]www[.]youtube[.]com/watch?v=_J9GWsF_BAo)

* * *

**POV Nina**

Kristen avait passé son bras autour de mon épaule quand elle avait vu mes larmes couler. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter… Jamais les paroles d'une chanson ne m'avaient autant touchées auparavant.

**« Hey, faut pas pleurer ma belle. » me fit Kristen en me prenant dans ses bras.**

**« Il a le chic pour trouver les phrases qui me touchent… » essayai-je de plaisanter en essuyant mes joues du revers de la main.**

Rob descendit de scène après avoir reçu les applaudissements de nous tous et je me précipitai vers lui, lui sautant carrément dans les bras. Je fondis en larmes de nouveau et il resserra ses bras autour de ma taille en enfouissant son nez dans mon cou. Je restai un long moment blotti contre lui, essayant de calmer mes émotions, avant de relever mon visage vers le sien.

**« Merci… C'est le plus cadeau que j'ai eu aujourd'hui. Je… Ça me touche tellement, si tu savais… Les paroles sont tellement belles et tu as mis tellement de conviction à la chanter… Merci… » murmurai-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.**

**« Ces paroles, je les pensais réellement. Je ne veux pas fermer les yeux, car j'ai peur de manquer un de tes magnifiques sourires et je ne veux surtout pas m'éloigner de toi, car je suis effrayé à l'idée que je ne sois pas là pour te protéger et qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… J'ai envie de passer tout mon temps avec toi, de profiter de chaque seconde à tes côtés, de savourer chaque sourire, chaque baiser, chaque regard comme si c'était le premier. » chuchota-t-il en posant ses paumes sur mes joues humides.**

**« Après que ton tournage sera terminé, nous aurons tout le temps de rester ensemble et de profiter de chaque seconde. Plus qu'un mois Rob, ça vaut la peine d'attendre, et on ferra tout ce que tu voudras, je te le promets. » lui assurai-je en souriant.**

Il sourit à son tour et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous échangeâmes un baiser emplis de douceur et d'amour, occultant tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour de nous. Quand nous nous lâchâmes enfin, je vis ma grand-mère s'approcher et elle vint doucement me serrer dans ses bras.

**« Je vais rentrer ma puce, Kellan m'a gentiment proposé de me raccompagner, comme ça Robert peut rester avec toi. Je te remercie de m'avoir permis de passer une soirée aussi inoubliable. Je ne m'étais pas autant amusé depuis… ben je ne sais même plus tellement c'est loin. » ricana-t-elle.**

**« Je t'aime mamie. Merci à toi, et je suis ravie que tu te sois amusée. Kellan, tu as intérêt à prendre soin d'elle, sinon tu as à faire à moi. » lançai-je en le pointant du doigt.**

**« Promis, je serai un vrai gentleman et je roulerai mieux que Rob. » ricana-t-il.**

Rob lui tira la langue alors que moi je riais aux éclats. Ma grand-mère alla étreindre Rob avant de saluer tout le monde et de quitter la salle au bras de Kellan.

**« Pourquoi tu ris toi ? » s'exclama Rob en passant ses bras autour de ma taille.**

**« Ben, Kellan n'a pas tort, tu ne sais absolument pas conduire. » m'esclaffai-je en me tournant vers lui.**

Il me regarda avec une petite moue boudeuse et je l'embrassai tendrement.

**« Mais je t'aime quand même. » murmurai-je avant de me séparer de lui.**

**« Tu vas où ? » m'interrogea-t-il.**

**« Là où tu ne peux pas aller à ma place, j'en ai pour deux minutes, sois sage. » lançai-je en m'éclipsant vers les toilettes.**

Je passai une soirée tellement emplie de joie et d'émotion que je ne pouvais plus décoller mon sourire niais de mes lèvres. Je profitai pour me rafraîchir un peu et me recoiffer avant de ressortir. J'allais reprendre le couloir qui menait à la salle quand je sentis une main se poser sur ma bouche et une autre s'enrouler autour de ma taille, me soulevant carrément du sol. Je fus prise d'une panique soudaine et commençai à me débattre pour pouvoir me sortir de là. La personne qui me tenait avait de la force et j'avais beau m'agiter, rien n'y faisait. Mes cris étaient étouffés par sa main contre ma bouche et je sentis les larmes de peur couler sur mes joues. Peut-être était-ce cette personne qui m'envoyait les roses noires… Mon corps fut parcouru de frisson à cette idée, il avait bien dit qu'il viendrait me chercher bientôt… Était-ce mon dernier jour ? Mes dernières heures ? Qu'allait-il me faire ? Que me voulait-il ? Pourquoi à moi ? Tellement de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je fus attirée jusque dans une des loges et la porte se ferma derrière moi. Je profitai d'une légère faiblesse pour mordre fortement dans la main de mon agresseur et me libérer au passage de son bras. Je lançai mon poing un peu à l'aveugle, espérant le toucher malgré la pénombre de la loge.

* * *

_**PS : Ne me tuez pas pour cette fin sadique, sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite *rire diabolique***_


	37. I Wanna Be Your Bad Boy

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Comment allez-vous ?**_

_**Bon, je sais que bon nombre d'entre vous auriez bien voulu me débusquer pour me faire payer ma fin sadique,**_

_**mais, je ne vous dirai pas où j'habite :P**_

_**Seule Miss Sadique est au courant et elle ne dira rien sous peine de... ben je trouverai bien une torture à lui infliger mdr.**_

_**Merci comme toujours pour vos reviews, croyez moi que c'est ma seule raison de continuer à publier ici.**_

_**Merci donc à ely142, SoSweetySoCrazy, TwilightAddictCindy, Yumie76, Miss Sadique, Alvina26, Miss Kuroe, miiss88 et fan-par-hasard21.**_

_**Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'aimerais faire un peu de pub pour une auteur qui vient juste de commencer à publier sur fanfiction[.]net.**_

_**Si vous aimez Twilight, et surtout ces acteurs et que vous aimez les histoires pleines de suspense, d'action, d'amour et d'amitié,**_

_**je vous invite à aller visiter le profile de Miss Sadique (et oui, encore elle, décidément lol),**_

_**et à aller lire sa toute première fiction. (et par la même occasion, à la soutenir avec des reviews.)**_

_**C'est par ici = http[: / /]www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/6984346/1/Un_amour_plus_fort_que_la_guerre**_

_**Bon, je vous laisse découvrir avec impatience qui est donc celui qui fait des frayeurs à Nina,**_

_**la réponse vous apparaitra dés les premières lignes lol**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**On se retrouve dans 1 semaine à 15 jours, selon ma rapidité à écrire, mais pas plus que 15 jours, c'est promis ;)**_

_**N'oubliez pas de mettre une review, même une toute petite, j'en ai bien besoin.**_

_**Bon week-end et prenez soin de vous.**_

_**Bisous**_

_**Letty**_

* * *

**37. I Wanna Be Your Bad Boy**

**POV Rob**

En voyant partir Nina vers les toilettes, une idée crapuleuse me traversa l'esprit. Je pouvais dire que depuis que je l'avais vu habillé comme elle l'était ce soir, j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à me sortir les idées cochonnes que j'avais en tête. J'attendis quelques secondes avant de partir rejoindre le couloir et me cacher derrière un pan de mur pour attendre silencieusement qu'elle sorte des toilettes. A peine eut-elle franchit la porte, que je plaquai ma main contre sa bouche et enserrai sa taille de mon bras pour la tirer vers la première loge, mais elle commença à se débattre comme une tigresse et je sentis ses cris étouffés par ma main. Elle avait l'air tellement effrayé… Je réussis malgré tout à entrer dans la loge et refermer la porte derrière moi mais elle me mordit la main avant de se retourner pour envoyer son poing qui passa à quelques millimètres de ma mâchoire.

**« Hey Nina, calme-toi, ce n'est que moi. » tentai-je de la rassurer en bloquant ses mains pour la fixer malgré la pénombre.**

**« Espèce d'enfoirés, tu es complètement cinglé, tu m'as fichu une de ses peurs. » s'exclama-t-elle en repoussant fermement mes bras.**

J'allai ouvrir la lumière avant de retourner vers elle. Elle avait des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues et semblait vraiment choquée, je m'aperçus même qu'elle tremblait.

**« Nina, ça va ? » m'inquiétai-je en m'approchant d'elle, essuyant ses larmes de mes pouces.**

**« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit merde, t'as envie de me tuer ou quoi ? » s'énerva-t-elle en me repoussant, faisant les cents pas dans la pièce.**

**« Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas pensé que tu aurais pu avoir aussi peur… » m'excusai-je en la retenant par le bras.**

Elle posa enfin son regard sur moi et j'eus énormément de peine de la voir aussi désarçonnée… Je la tirai vers moi et la pris dans mes bras en caressant doucement son dos.

**« Je n'ai pas réfléchis… Je suis désolé… » murmurai-je en ravalant.**

**« Excuse-moi… Je suis trop sur la défensive... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive… » chuchota-t-elle en relevant la tête vers moi.**

Sa réaction m'avait paru vraiment excessive, et j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait autre chose que la peur qui l'avait fait réagir ainsi… Mais, elle m'en aurait parlé si elle avait le moindre problème, non ? Je pris son visage entre mes paumes et déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle glissa ses bras autour de mon cou et ses mains voyagèrent lentement dans mes cheveux.

**« Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ? » s'étonna-t-elle soudainement en s'écartant légèrement de moi.**

Je lui offris un sourire sadique en me rapprochant de nouveau d'elle, mais elle recula à chaque pas que je faisais.

**« Rob, réponds à ma question, sinon je sors d'ici. » me lança-t-elle avant de se mettre à courir vers la porte.**

Je la vis arriver et la rattrapai par la taille avant de bloquer ses mains derrière son dos et de me coller à elle. Elle se retrouva coincée entre mon corps et la petite table qui était collée contre le mur, face au miroir. Elle me regardait à travers la glace alors que je déposai des baisers dans son cou, ma main libre remontant le long de ses reins.

**« J'essaie de me contenir depuis que je t'ai vu aussi sexy dans ces fringues, mais là, je ne peux décemment plus. » lui susurrai-je à l'oreille avant de détacher ses cheveux qui retombèrent sur ses épaules dénudées.**

**« Oh. » sourit-elle en essayant de défaire ses mains de ma prise.**

**« Je ne te lâcherai que si tu promets d'être sage. » la prévins-je en laissant ma langue glisser jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille.**

**« Promis. » me répliqua-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.**

Je relâchai ses mains et elle essaya de se tourner pour me faire face, mais je l'en empêchai.

**« Je ne me lasserai jamais de ta beauté. » murmurai-je en glissant mes mains sur son ventre avant de remonter lentement vers son estomac et sa poitrine.**

J'observai son visage à travers le miroir et descendis délicatement la fermeture de son bustier. J'écartai les pans de celui-ci pour lui ôter complètement. Elle portait un soutien gorge sans bretelles blanc qui se mariait parfaitement avec la pâleur de sa peau. Mes mains remontèrent vers sa poitrine que j'empaumai doucement, les caressant avec tendresse. Elle se mordillait les lèvres sans me lâcher du regard alors que ses mains vinrent s'enrouler autour de mon cou. Elle ferma les yeux en posant sa tête contre mon épaule, un soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Je continuai à cajoler sa poitrine, dégrafant son soutien-gorge rapidement pour pouvoir lui ôter. Elle ouvrit ses yeux de nouveau et posa ses mains sur les miennes avant de les faire descendre sur son ventre. Je continuai à caresser sa peau soyeuse en allant détacher les boutons de son pantalon, avant de le faire descendre le long de ses jambes fuselées, emportant son string blanc au passage. Elle était désormais nue, face à ce miroir et je ne voulais absolument pas qu'elle se tourne vers moi. Je voulais qu'elle nous voit, qu'elle me voit lui faire l'amour et qu'elle se rende compte combien elle était belle et désirable. Je m'écartai d'elle quelques secondes afin de me déshabiller rapidement avant de reprendre place derrière elle. Mes mains repartirent à l'assaut de ses formes sensuelles alors que mon érection frottait contre ses fesses. Elle essaya de nouveau de se retourner vers moi, mais je l'en empêchai encore.

**« Rob… » râla-t-elle avec une petite moue boudeuse sur ses adorables lèvres.**

**« Je veux que tu nous vois, je veux que tu regardes comme tu es belle, comme tu es attirante, sais-tu combien tu me rends fou ? » lui murmurai-je à l'oreille en écartant ses jambes à l'aide de mon genou.**

Une de mes mains partit à la conquête de son intimité humide et je glissai deux doigts dans ses chairs sans plus de cérémonie, voyant son visage se crisper sous la surprise.

**« Je veux que tu me vois te faire l'amour, je veux que tu vois combien tu es resplendissante quand tu atteins le summum du plaisir. » lui susurrai-je en bougeant mes doigts dans son antre avec lenteur.**

Elle laissa sa tête se poser sur mon épaule sans jamais me quitter des yeux. Mon autre main caressait ses seins, tour à tour, les torturant avec amour. Des gémissements sortaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes et sa respiration s'accélérait de plus en plus. Elle était à la frontière du plaisir suprême et je pris la décision de stopper mes cajoleries à ce moment là, lisant la frustration sur son visage.

**« Rob, as quoi tu joues ? » s'exclama-t-elle en essayant de se tourner.**

**« Quoi, tu n'en as pas eu assez ? » la taquinai-je en bloquant ses bras pour la garder dos à moi.**

**« Tu te fous de ma gueule là ? Hein ? » s'exaspéra-t-elle en me jetant un regard assassin.**

**« Peut-être. » répliquai-je avant de me mettre à rire devant son visage outré.**

**« Espèce de salaud, enfoiré, goujat, tu n'es qu'un grand con d'anglais à la noix Pattinson, tu le sais ça ? Juste un… »**

Je la pénétrai d'un coup de rein, la faisant taire aussitôt.

**« Tu disais ? » la charriai-je en la fixant avec un sourire en coin.**

**« Espèce de… »**

Je refis la même chose mais un peu plus brutalement.

**« Mais encore ? » ajoutai-je.**

**« Tu ne m'impressionnes pas du tout Pattinson, mais vraiment pas du… »**

Et un coup de rein en plus.

**« Pourquoi ne finis-tu jamais tes phrases, aurais-tu quelque problèmes d'élocution ? » ricanai-je en lui plaquant les mains sur la table devant nous, la faisant pencher légèrement en avant par la même occasion.**

**« Va te faire foutre petit con prétentieux et… »**

Je lui assénai un nouveau coup de rein, entrant encore plus profondément en elle. Je prenais un malin plaisir à la torturer de cette manière, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne me laisserait pas avoir le dernier mot. Mais j'étais en position de dominateur là, et elle finirait par me laisser gagner.

**« Et ? Depuis quand tu m'insultes sans raison ? » continuai-je en posant des baisers sur ses omoplates.**

**« Sans raison ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. Je t'insulte si je veux d'abord. » me répliqua-t-elle.**

**« Je suis le dominant ici, je suis l'homme, alors tu dois m'obéir. » lui rappelai-je avant de lui donner un nouveau coup de rein plus brutal.**

**« Même pas dans tes rêves, Pattinson. Jamais, tu ne me commanderas ja… »**

Nos peaux claquaient à chaque coup de ma part, et je jubilais de la voir perdre son contrôle peu à peu.

**« Oh que si. Dis-moi que tu vas m'obéir, tout de suite. » grognai-je en butant contre son point G.**

**« Non… » répliqua-t-elle en gémissant.**

**« Dis-le. » lui ordonnai-je en la martelant encore plus fortement.**

**« Ja… »**

**« Arrête de combattre, je vais gagner et tu le sais. Dis-le maintenant. » répétai-je en continuant ma torture.**

**« Putain de merde Rob, tu peux pas la fermer et me baiser correctement, tu fais chier. » s'exclama-t-elle en grognant.**

**« Répète après moi : _''Je vais t'obéir''_. » insistai-je.**

**« Vas te faire foutre. » répliqua-t-elle.**

Une de mes mains alla pinçait l'un de ses tétons alors que l'autre allait pinçait son clitoris. Un léger cri sortit de sa bouche et ses hanches se mirent à onduler.

**« Dis-le, où j'arrête tout. Ce serait dommage hein. » la menaçai-je.**

**« Non, non, ne t'arrêtes pas, s'il te plaît. » couina-t-elle avec une moue triste.**

**« Alors dis-le. » murmurai-je à son oreille en collant mon torse contre son dos.**

**« Je vais t'obéir, mais putain, maintenant éteins ce feu qui est en moi. » râla-t-elle.**

Un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur mes lèvres et je repris mes va-et-vient en elle, caressant chaque centimètre de sa peau que je pouvais atteindre. Elle bougeait au même rythme que moi et je posai des baisers dans son cou alors que des gémissements plus sonores se faisaient entendre dans la pièce. Nous étions tous les deux au bord du gouffre et il ne nous fallut pas très longtemps pour atteindre le nirvana en harmonie. Nous restâmes quelques secondes à reprendre notre souffle avant de se redresser. J'entourai sa taille de mes bras et nous regardai dans le miroir. Nos cheveux ressemblaient à une botte de paille, nos corps ruisselaient de sueur et nos yeux pétillaient de bonheur. Elle me sourit timidement à travers le miroir et se tourna face à moi avant de passer ses bras autour de ma nuque, son regard plongé dans le mien.

**« Comment fais-tu pour toujours réussir à me surprendre ? » me demanda-t-elle en souriant.**

**« C'est peut-être juste parce que j'ai envie de me surpasser pour te prouver combien je t'aime. » lui répondis-je en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur.**

**« Tu es tellement adorable avec moi, tellement… tout. Même dans mes plus beaux rêves, je ne pensais pas avoir quelqu'un comme toi dans ma vie un jour. » murmura-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête contre mon épaule.**

Nous restâmes un long moment dans cette position, je profitai égoïstement de ce temps passé avec elle, de ces instants emplis de tendresse, d'amour, de mots doux, de caresses, de baisers, c'était comme une drogue pour moi, elle était ma drogue et j'étais fière d'avouer que j'étais complètement dépendant de cette drogue tellement douce et sucrée…

* * *

**POV Nina**

Je devais dire que j'avais eu trois réactions différentes à la chaîne : j'avais d'abord flippé comme une malade, ensuite j'avais eu envie d'étrangler Rob et puis après, j'avais juste eu envie de me blottir contre lui. Et là, encore, il venait de me faire vivre quelque chose de magique. J'étais plus que bien dans ces bras et j'aurais pu y rester des heures et des heures, mais je commençais à ressentir quelques frissons malgré la chaleur de son corps contre le mien.

**« Tu as froid ma puce, je pense que l'on devrait se rhabiller et sortir d'ici avant que les autres ne viennent nous chercher. » me conseilla-t-il en ramassant nos habits et en me tendant les miens.**

**« Oui, effectivement, merci. » lui répondis-je en prenant mes vêtements.**

Nous nous rhabillâmes tranquillement sans vraiment nous quitter des yeux. Puis il s'approcha de moi et replaça correctement quelques mèches de mes cheveux avant de me prendre dans ses bras à nouveau.

**« Allons-y. » murmura-t-il en me prenant par la main, se dirigeant vers la porte.**

Nous sortîmes discrètement et allâmes nous asseoir à une table, où étaient installé Kellan, Nikki et Ashley.

**« Ta grand-mère est bien rentrée chez elle. » me lança Kellan en me faisant un clin d'œil.**

**« Merci beaucoup Kellan, c'est vraiment super gentil de l'avoir raccompagné. » lui répondis-je entre deux gorgées de mon coca.**

**« On dirait que tu as soif Nina, c'est vrai que l'on se sent déshydraté après ce genre de chose, hein ? » ricana Nikki en me regardant et en regardant Rob.**

**« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » répliqua Rob en haussant les épaules.**

**« Ne nous prends pas pour des cons Robbie, c'est comme si c'était écrit _''Nous venons juste de prendre notre pied''_ sur vos fronts. » ajouta Kellan avec un sourire en coin.**

Mes joues devinrent aussi rouges que des fraises bien mûres, et je planquai mon visage dans le cou de Rob.

**« Oh, ne te cache pas Nina, c'est totalement naturelle, tu n'as pas à avoir honte. » continua Ashley en riant.**

**« Bon, vous allez arrêter oui. » râla Rob en resserrant son bras autour de ma taille.**

Ils se turent, mais continuèrent de rire discrètement. Rob me signifia à l'oreille qu'il sortait quelques minutes pour fumer alors que Kristen rejoignait notre table. Elle prit la place de Rob et me regarda en souriant.

**« Tu passes une bonne soirée ? » me demanda-t-elle.**

**« Oui, excellente. Il y avait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien et aussi appréciée. » lui avouai-je.**

**« Tout le monde t'adore, et en même temps, je pense que l'on ne peut pas faire autrement, tu es tellement adorable. » sourit-elle.**

**« Merci Kristen, c'est toi qui est vraiment adorable avec moi. » lui confirmai-je en souriant.**

**« Dis-moi, je voulais savoir si tu es libre demain ? » me demanda-t-elle soudainement.**

**« Euh… A priori oui, pourquoi ? » m'étonnai-je.**

**« J'avais pensé que l'on pourrait se faire une petite sortie entre fille, rien que nous deux, j'ai vraiment envie de te connaître mieux, et je suis sûre que nous pourrions devenir de très bonne amie. » m'affirma-t-elle avec un grand sourire.**

**« Je trouve que c'est vraiment une excellente idée. Je dois aller faire mes achats de Noël, tu pourras me donner des idées comme ça. On pourrait se manger un truc sur place et ensuite faire les magasins, enfin pas tous les magasins non plus, juste ceux qui sont utiles, je te rassure, je ne suis pas une accro du shopping. » lui certifiai-je en riant.**

**« On est deux alors, faire quelques magasins ça me va, mais faire 20 magasins dans la même après-midi, non merci. » ria-t-elle à son tour.**

**« Si tu veux, je passe te chercher à ton hôtel vers disons… 11h30 ? » lui proposai-je.**

**« Oui, c'est parfait. Tu vas abandonner Rob toute la journée ? Il va m'en vouloir de t'embarquer avec moi. » ricana-t-elle.**

**« Qui va m'abandonner ? » s'exclama Rob qui venait de revenir.**

Il installa une chaise entre moi et Kristen, nous regardant avec un air suspect.

**« Je vais t'abandonner pour passer une partie de la journée avec Kristen. » lui expliquai-je.**

**« Oh c'est cool ça, mais je peux venir avec vous aussi, ce serait encore plus cool, non ? » nous proposa-t-il avec un sourire.**

Kristen et moi nous regardâmes avant de nous mettre à rires aux éclats.

**« C'est une journée entre filles, alors à moins que tu es décidé de te faire couper le machin, tu ne pourras pas venir. » lui fis savoir Kristen.**

**« Allez, je serai sage, vous ne vous rendrez même pas compte de ma présence. » insista-t-il avec une moue boudeuse.**

**« Ah ouais, comment comptes-tu faire passer ton 1m85 inaperçu ? Hein ? On ne veut pas de british géant avec nous, on y va entre filles de taille normale et du même pays. Et ce n'est pas négociable. » ajouta Kristen en le pointant du doigt avec un air faussement sévère.**

Il nous regarda avec son petit air de gamin avant d'hausser les épaules.

**« Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais te la ramener entière ta chérie, et je vais bien prendre soin d'elle. » lui promit Kristen en souriant.**

**« Et moi, je vais bien prendre soin de ta petite sœur. » ajoutai-je en posant un baiser sur sa joue.**

Il soupira, se résignant à nous laisser sortir toutes les deux sans lui. Je savais bien qu'il trouverait quelque chose à faire de sa journée.

* * *

**POV Rob**

Et voilà que ma petite amie s'était liguée avec ma petite sœur de cœur pour me laisser seul une journée. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire moi ? A moins que j'en profite pour aller acheter mes cadeaux de Noël… Ouais, j'allais faire ça tiens. La fête perdurait, mais je voyais bien que Nina avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. D'ailleurs, quand je revins de dehors, après avoir fumé une cigarette en compagnie de Kristen et Jackson, je la trouvai allongée dans un canapé au fond de la pièce et elle semblait dormir paisiblement malgré le bruit et la musique.

**« Je crois que je vais rentrer, Nina a l'air claqué. » leur annonçai-je.**

**« On ne va pas tarder à rentrer aussi. » confirma Jackson.**

**« Je crois que tu vas être quitte à la prendre dans tes bras pour l'emmener dans sa voiture, tu vas pouvoir conduire ? » m'interrogea Kristen.**

**« Oui, ça va aller, je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup bu et puis c'est à côté. » la rassurai-je en la serrant dans mes bras.**

**« Ok, sois prudent. A demain. » me salua-t-elle avant de retourner avec les autres.**

J'allai saluer tout le monde avant d'enfiler mon blouson et de prendre celui de Nina. Je pris les clés de sa voiture dans sa poche et allai déposer ses cadeaux dans celle-ci avant de revenir la chercher. Elle se blottit directement contre moi, sans ouvrir les yeux. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, tellement elle était mignonne quand elle dormait. Je la déposai délicatement sur le siège passager avant de prendre le volant. Le trajet fut rapide et je garai sa voiture correctement avant de prendre ma puce dans mes bras, décidant de monter les cadeaux demain. Je marchai doucement, ne voulant pas la réveiller, et grimpai dans l'ascenseur. Une fois arrivé devant l'entrée, je pris les clés de son appartement dans ma poche et ouvris la porte. Lucky vint directement me voir et je lui fis comprendre que j'arrivais avant d'aller déposer Nina dans son lit. Je lui retirai ses chaussures, son pantalon et son bustier, avant de la couvrir avec les couvertures et de poser un baiser sur sa joue. Elle marmonna je-ne-sais-quoi avant de s'emmitoufler sous les draps. Je retournai dans le salon, et fis sortir Lucky quelque minutes avant de moi-même me dévêtir pour aller rejoindre Nina. A peine m'étais-je installé qu'elle vint se blottir contre moi en murmurant un _''merci''_ à peine audible. Je passai mon bras autour de sa taille, caressant son dos du bout des doigts et posai mon autre main sur la sienne qui était sur mon torse.

**« Bonne nuit ma puce, je t'aime. » murmurai-je avant de fermer à mon tour les yeux et de plonger dans le sommeil.**


	38. I Don't Wanna Be Late

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Je tiens à vous rassurer, je n'ai pas envoyé ni teaser ni de réponses à personne.**_

_**Je comptais le faire aujourd'hui et poster un nouveau chapitre dimanche prochain,**_

_**mais je me suis dit qu'un chapitre vous ferrez plus plaisir, non ?**_

_**Je vais répondre à vos reviews quand même évidemment :  
**_

_**miiss 88 = Michi :)**_

_**Miss Sadique = Merci :) Tu es sûre que je ne peux rien trouver ? Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable *rire diabolique***_

_**SoSweetySoCrazy = Mais c'est toujours trop court pour toi, les lemons :P Contente que tu ais aimé ;)**_

_**TwilightAddictCindy = J'ai fait peur à tout le monde, je crois bien lol Contente que ce chapitre t'ais plu :)**_

_**ely142 = Mon plan a super bien marché, tout le monde a couru lol Contente que tu ais aimé :)**_

_**Alvina26 = Hein que je peux être une bonne sadique parfois ? :P Et oui, personne ne peut résister à un Rob en chaleur lol Contente que tu ais aimé :)**_

_**Miss Kuroe = J'ai bien ris en lisant ta review, et tu m'as justement donné une idée que je ne pensais pas mettre dans ma fic, enfin, tu verras pourquoi je dis ça dans un prochain chapitre ;)**_

_**fan-par-hasard21 = Hihi, oui j'adore faire des frayeurs à mes lectrices adorées lol**_

_**Yumie76 = J'espère que je ne t'ai pas donné trop chaud non plus ? Soigne toi bien ma belle *mwah***_

_**Et voilà ! Merci toutes de me suivre encore, ça me touche vraiment !**_

_**Au passage, je tiens à profiter pour vous faire une petite annonce :**_

_**Je cherche une béta (ou même deux) pour mes prochains chapitres et prochaines fics. **_

_**Je n'ai pas tellement d'exigences, alors si vous êtes intéressés, faites-moi signe par DM.**_

_**Bon, je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre !**_

_**Prochain chapitre dans environ 1 semaine à 15 jours, selon mon avancement.**_

_**Prenez soin de vous !**_

_**Bisous !**_

_**Letty !**_

* * *

**38. I Don't Wanna Be Late**

**POV Nina**

Quand j'ouvris enfin les yeux, je me trouvais bien au chaud dans mon lit, confortablement installée contre le torse parfaitement bien dessiné de mon petit-ami. Je n'avais aucun souvenir d'être sortie du bar hier, et encore moins d'avoir pris la voiture pour rentrer, j'étais tellement fatiguée que j'avais certainement dû m'endormir quelque part et Rob s'était occupé de moi comme un chevalier servant. Je relevai doucement la tête pour observer le dieu grec qui dormait paisiblement à mes côtés. J'avais passé la plus merveilleuse des soirées et cela m'avait fait du bien de voir que j'étais appréciée et aimée. Je laissai mes doigts dessinés ses pectoraux avant de descendre sur ses abdos, restant à l'affut de ses réactions. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes et il esquissa un sourire sans ouvrir les yeux. Son bras se resserra autour de ma taille alors que sa main caressait délicatement ma hanche. Je déposai des baisers sur son torse, laissant parfois ma langue dérapait malencontreusement.

**« Bonjour mon ange… Tu as décidé de m'achever dés le réveil, c'est ça ? » s'exclama-t-il soudain en se retrouvant au dessus de moi sans que je ne puisses m'en rendre compte assez vite pour le contrer.**

**« Moi ça ? Pas du tout. » répliquai-je en jouant l'innocente.**

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser fougueux, s'installant plus confortablement entre mes cuisses. J'avais à priori réveillé plus que le jeune homme, j'avais aussi réveillé la bête de sexe qui sommeillait en lui. Sauf qu'il était déjà 10 heures et que je devais absolument me préparer pour aller passer l'après-midi avec Kristen. Et vu comment Rob était en forme, cela n'allait pas être facile de pouvoir sortir de mon lit. Ses lèvres descendirent vers mon cou alors que sa main prit la direction de mon intimité. Je le repoussai doucement en soupirant.

**« Rob… Faut que je me lève, désolée… » tentai-je en le fixant.**

Son regard était devenu pétillant et un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres parfaites.

**« Vraiment ? Et tu penses que je vais dire _''Oh oui, bien sûr, mais lève-toi donc ma puce.'_' ? » ricana-t-il en glissant sa main sous mon string, allant directement pincer mon clitoris.**

**« Putain Rob, déconne pas, je dois me préparer… » couinai-je en essayant de garder un minimum de contrôle.**

Il me regarda avec son regard de séducteur avant de reprendre ses baisers dans mon cou. Ses doigts erraient entre mes plis intimes et il en glissa un en moi sans plus de cérémonie.

**« Tu fais chier Pattinson. » soupirai-je en essayant de le repousser sans résultat.**

**« Tu n'aurais pas dû commencer mon ange. Et puis c'est de ta faute aussi, si tu n'étais pas aussi sexy, j'arriverais peut-être à me contrôler. » me répliqua-t-il en glissant un deuxième doigt dans mon antre charnelle.**

**« Mais bien sûr, en plus ça va être de ma faute. Faudrait plutôt dire à ton mini Rob de ne pas être tout le temps au garde à vous, vas prendre une douche froide, ça te ferra du bien. » lui assénai-je en tirant sur ses cheveux pour qu'il me laisse tranquille.**

Il se redressa et me regarda quelques secondes avant de finalement cesser toutes ses caresses, se recouchant sur le dos à côté de moi. Il abandonnait bien trop vite et bien trop facilement, il y avait un truc qui clochait là… Ou peut-être était-il vexé ? J'étais tiraillée entre l'envie de me préparer rapidement pour éviter d'être en retard et l'envie de lui faire un câlin devant sa mine déconfite. Je m'appuyai sur le coude, me tournant légèrement pour le regarder.

**« Tu m'en veux, c'est ça ? » lui demandai-je avec une moue triste.**

**« Non… J'ai juste l'impression que tu en as marre de moi… » répliqua-t-il en me fixant.**

Son visage et son regard semblaient tellement triste que cela me brisa le cœur qu'il puisse penser ça. Je glissai ma main sur sa joue et déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

**« Arrête de dire des bêtises, je ne me lasserai jamais de toi, et tu le sais. C'est juste que je ne veux pas être en retard. Je te promets que ce soir, je te laisse quartier libre, je serai tout à toi. » le rassurai-je en souriant.**

**« Vraiment ? Tout à moi ? Hum… J'ai trop hâte de voir ça. » se réjouit-il en affichant un sourire ravi.**

**« Allez, je vais prendre ma douche, sois sage. » lui lançai-je avant de poser un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et de me lever.**

Je pris la direction de la salle de bain où je pris une douche rapide avant de ressortir enroulée dans une serviette pour aller chercher mes vêtements dans ma chambre. Rob était dans la cuisine entrain de préparer le petit-déjeuner. J'enfilai mes sous vêtements et finis par choisir un jean noir et un tee-shirt gris, ainsi qu'un sweat à capuche gris par-dessus le tout. J'attachai mes cheveux avant de rejoindre la cuisine. Je pris place à la table et Rob me servit mon chocolat et mon jus d'orange avant de me préparer deux tartines de confiture qu'il posa devant moi avec un sourire.

**« Tu es toujours tellement attentionné avec moi, j'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir dans ma vie. » lui fis-je remarquer en mangeant tranquillement.**

Il me fit un énorme sourire avant de s'installer face à moi, prenant son petit déjeuner aussi.

**« Tu vas faire quoi cette après-midi ? » l'interrogeai-je.**

**« Je vais peut-être aller faire deux trois courses, j'ai vu qu'il ne restait plus énormément de trucs dans le frigo. Tu veux quelque chose en priorité ? » me demanda-t-il**

**« Rob, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, c'est à moi de faire les courses, pas à toi. » lui affirmai-je vraiment gênée.**

**« Et pourquoi je ne le ferrais pas ? Tu me permets de rester chez toi, tu m'as même fait une place dans ton armoire, je peux bien remplir le frigo, c'est ça être un couple non ? » me répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant sa façon d'être, un vrai gentleman. Mais surtout, le fait qu'il utilise le mot couple, me touchait énormément, comme si les choses devenaient de plus en plus sérieuse entre nous. Je me levai pour faire le tour de la table et le repousser légèrement pour m'installer sur ses genoux. Mes bras encerclèrent sa nuque et je l'embrassai sans retenu, mes mains fourrageant sa chevelure rebelle.

**« Je t'aime. Merci de prendre autant soin de moi, tu es le plus merveilleux des petits-amis. » lui murmurai-je avant d'enfouir ma tête dans son cou.**

Ses bras encerclèrent ma taille et son nez se nicha dans le creux de mon épaule. Après plusieurs minutes à rester blottis l'un contre l'autre, je décidai finalement de me lever, après lui avoir donné un dernier baiser.

**« Bon, je vais y aller, sinon Kristen va poireauter. Je ne rentrerai pas trop tard, promis. » lui dis-je en partant vers le salon pour enfiler mes baskets.**

**« Soit sage, et ne te laisse pas draguer par les mecs, d'accord ? » me répliqua-t-il avec son air sérieux.**

**« Hum… Je ne sais pas, on verra bien. » le taquinai-je avec un sourire en coin.**

Il m'attrapa par la taille et me plaqua contre lui en glissant ses lèvres dans mon cou.

**« Tu m'appartiens Nina, pour toujours, personne ne t'enlèvera à moi. Le premier qui osera te toucher finira à la morgue. »**

Ses mots me glacèrent le sang… J'avais l'impression d'avoir un psychopathe à mes côtés… Je savais qu'il était jaloux, et qu'il pouvait parfois laisser son agressivité ressortir quand quelqu'un m'approchait de trop prés, mais au point d'être prés à tuer… Je me reculai vivement avant de prendre mon sac et mon blouson.

**« A ce soir. » lançai-je rapidement avant de sortir de l'appartement.**

Je descendis vite fait et une fois dans ma voiture, je respirai un grand coup pour me remettre l'esprit au calme. J'étais devenu un peu parano avec ces messages et ces roses noires, tellement parano que même Rob me faisait peur par moment… Je pris tranquillement la route vers l'hôtel de Kristen en me giflant mentalement de ne même pas faire confiance à mon petit-ami. Si je continuai à avoir ce genre de réaction, il allait finir par s'apercevoir que quelque chose clochait, et je ne voulais surtout pas l'embêter avec ça, car je savais quasiment comment il risquait de réagir… Quand je fus enfin arrivée devant l'hôtel, je vis Kristen sortir en vitesse pour venir me rejoindre directement. Il y avait comme toujours des paparazzis agglutinés devant l'hôtel et elle s'était planquée sous la capuche de sa veste et ses lunettes de soleil.

**« Fais chier ces fouteurs de merde, ils ne peuvent pas me lâcher cinq minutes. » grogna-t-elle en appuyant sa nuque contre l'appuie-tête.**

**« Tu veux que je vais leur casser la gueule ? » répliquai-je en souriant.**

**« Ah merci Nina, toi, tu es mon amie. » sourit-elle avant de rire.**

**« Comment vas-tu ? Pas trop fatigué ? » ajouta-t-elle en attachant sa ceinture.**

**« Ça va, j'ai dormi comme un bébé, donc ça va. Et toi ? » lui demandai-je à mon tour.**

**« Ça va aussi, je suis rentrée à peine une heure après toi. Rob a de la chance quand même, il peut échapper aux paparazzis qui n'ont pas encore trouvé où ils passaient ses nuits. Continue de le planquer, au moins pendant ce temps là, il a un peu de calme. » me fit-elle remarquer en soupirant.**

**« Personne ne nous a repéré pour le moment, mais jusqu'à quand ? » soupirai-je en prenant la route pour le City Square Shopping Center de Vancouver.**

**« Ashley m'a dit qu'il y a eu des articles sur le net à propos d'hier. Ils pensent que tu es la petite amie de Jackson. » se mit-elle à rire.**

**« Sérieux ? Je m'en doutais. Rob ne va pas vraiment apprécier s'il voit ça. » ravalai-je.**

**« Il est jaloux. Enfin, je dis ça, je pense que tu as du t'en rendre compte, et le fait que Jackson craque pour toi n'arrange pas les choses. » m'expliqua-t-elle.**

**« Oui je sais, mais Jackson est comme un frère pour moi et il sait très bien que je ne l'aimerai jamais plus que ça. J'en ai parlé avec Rob aussi, et il fait des efforts pour accepter, même si je sais qu'il prend vraiment beaucoup sur lui. » lui avouai-je avec un sourire triste.**

**« Tu sais, je connais bien Rob après tout ce temps, et je peux te dire qu'il tient vraiment à toi. Il n'est plus le même quand vous êtes loin l'un de l'autre, il perd son sourire, sa joie de vivre, son humour, bon j'avoue, un humour à deux balles quand il s'y met vraiment. »**

Nous nous mîmes à rire aux éclats alors que je me garai dans le parking sous-terrain du centre commercial.

**« Mais plus sérieusement, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux et épanoui que depuis qu'il t'a rencontré et je pense que c'est pareil pour toi. » continua-t-elle en me regardant.**

**« Il me fait revivre. » lui confiai-je en rougissant légèrement.**

Elle me fit un grand sourire en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

**« Il mérite le bonheur autant que tu le mérites. Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'il ait une fille comme toi dans sa vie, parce que je sais qu'il est en sécurité et que tu ne le ferras jamais souffrir. Même si parfois il peut être un peu pénible, je l'aime mon frérot. » ricana-t-elle en détachant sa ceinture.**

**« Et il aime sa sœurette. » lui confirmai-je en faisant de même.**

Nous nous sourîmes avant de sortir finalement de la voiture. Nous prîmes les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et nous nous regardâmes en voyant le nombre de magasins qu'il y avait.

**« On commence par quoi ? » me demanda-t-elle en riant.**

**« Euh… Ben on fait le rez-de-chaussée, et on voit les magasins qui nous intéressent au fur et à mesure ? » lui proposai-je en haussant les épaules.**

**« Ça marche, allons y alors. » sourit-elle.**

Nous commençâmes donc à nous promener, entrant dans certains magasins pour en ressortir les mains vides. Après plus d'une heure à arpenter le rez-de chaussée, nous décidâmes de monter au premier étage.

**« On va manger un truc ? » lui proposai-je en sentant la bonne odeur de pâtes venant d'un restaurant proche de nous.**

**« J'allais justement te proposer la même chose. » m'avoua-t-elle en riant.**

Nous rimes de bon cœur ensemble en nous dirigeant vers le _''LifeStyles''_ Restaurant. Nous prîmes place dans un coin tranquille du café qui servait des salades et des pâtes, je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi l'odeur m'avait autant attirée. Nous commandâmes chacun un plat de pâtes ainsi que de l'eau pour accompagner notre menu.

**« Tu aurais une idée de ce que je pourrais acheter à Rob pour Noël ? » lui demandai-je en soupirant.**

**« Tu sais, tu pourrais lui acheter une paire de chaussette, il serait le plus heureux des hommes. » se mit-elle à rire.**

**« T'es sérieuse ? Genre une paire de chaussette avec le drapeau Anglais dessus, ou bien avec des girafes ? » m'esclaffai-je.**

**« Ben oui, il n'est pas difficile le british. » ajouta-t-elle en riant toujours.**

**« Plus sérieusement, je ne sais franchement pas quoi lui acheter, il a tout ce qu'il veut, c'est compliqué et je ne suis pas une pro des cadeaux. » soufflai-je, résignée.**

**« Hum… J'ai peut-être une idée, si tu veux quelque chose de drôle et qui lui servira en même temps, mais il faut que l'on aille dans un autre magasin dans le centre ville. » m'expliqua-t-elle avec en sourire en coin.**

**« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que je vais bien rire. On mange et on file là bas. » lui confirmai-je alors que le serveur nous amenait nos plats et nos boissons.**

Nous mangeâmes tranquillement avant de repartir dans le centre ville où Kristen m'emmena dans un magasin de tee-shirt vraiment très original. Les tee-shirts étaient assez simples dans l'ensemble, mais par contre, les messages écrits dessus étaient juste à mourir de rire.

**« Celui là, il est bien non ? » m'interpella-t-elle en me montrant un maillot noir avec inscrit dessus _''Vagina Fanboy''_.**

**« OMG ! Tu le vois vraiment porter ce genre de truc ? » m'esclaffai-je.**

**« Ben oui ! On va l'obliger à le porter. » gloussa-t-elle.**

**« Il a pourtant dit l'inverse une fois dans une interview, non ? » lui rappelai-je en me retenant de rire comme je pouvais.**

**« Ben à priori, il n'est pas à allergique au tien, ça c'est sûr. Je dirais même qu'il est totalement accro. » répliqua-t-elle en attrapant un autre tee-shirt.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire cette fois-ci alors qu'elle faisait de même. Finalement, je ressortis du magasin avec 4 tee-shirts plus drôle les uns que les autres. Sur le premier était inscrit _''I didn't buy this shirt because it says fuck on it. I bought it because it says fuck on it twice.''_, sur le second était écrit _''I fucking love to cuddle.''_, sur le troisiéme _''Sorry Ladies this shirt is staying on''_ et j'avais finalement pris celui avec inscrit_ ''Vagina Fanboy''_. Nous étions ensuite allées dans un magasin _"Victoria's Secret'' _où j'avais acheté quelques ensembles de lingeries, avec les conseils avisés de Kristen d'ailleurs, en utilisant une petit partie du chèque cadeau que m'avait offert Ashley. Il était déjà plus de 18 heures quand nous retournâmes à ma voiture.

**« Tu veux venir boire un verre à mon appartement ? » lui demandai-je en accrochant ma ceinture.**

**« Je vais te laisser aller retrouver ton chéri, je suis sûre qu'il s'impatiente de pouvoir passer sa soirée avec toi. Et puis j'ai promis à Ashley et Nikki d'allaient au restaurant avec eux ce soir, un resto entre filles. D'ailleurs, elles m'ont dit de t'inviter, alors si tu préfères abandonner ton anglais et venir avec nous, tu es la bienvenue. » me répondit-elle en souriant.**

**« C'est super gentille de penser à moi, mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, je vais aller retrouver mon chéri, je lui ai promis de ne pas rentrer tard et de passer la soirée avec lui. Mais tu les remercieras de ma part et la prochaine fois, promis, je viendrai. » lui certifiai-je en reprenant la route de son hôtel.**

Nous discutâmes encore pendant le trajet et Kristen me racontait des anecdotes croustillantes sur Rob, me donnant aussi des petits conseils sur des choses qu'il aimait, j'avais passé une excellente après-midi avec elle et j'avais vraiment l'impression de parler à quelqu'un que je connaissais depuis toujours. Arrivée devant son hôtel, elle me serra dans ses bras avant de me faire la bise.

**« Merci Nina pour cette après-midi, j'ai passé un excellent moment en ta compagnie. J'espère vraiment que nous aurons l'occasion de refaire ça souvent. Tu es une fille géniale et je suis vraiment heureuse de te connaître. » me confessa-t-elle en souriant.**

**« Merci Kristen. J'ai vraiment passé une excellente après-midi et je compte bien remettre ça le plus tôt possible. Merci de m'accepter, pour être franche avec toi, j'avais un peu peur que tu ne m'aimes pas à cause du fait que j'accapare le temps que Rob passait avec toi avant. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il délaisse sa meilleure amie à cause de moi, et je sais qu'il a besoin de toi dans sa vie pour être heureux. » admis-je un peu gênée.**

**« Tu sais, tant qu'il est heureux, c'est le principal pour moi, mais j'avoue que j'approuve totalement le fait qu'il t'ait choisi, car tu es une fille adorable et je sais que tu ne le ferras jamais souffrir. Et puis, j'ai gagné une amie, alors je n'ai rien perdu, bien au contraire. » me sourit-elle avant de me prendre à nouveau dans ses bras.**

**« Je suis heureuse de t'avoir comme amie. » confirmai-je en souriant.**

**« Passe une bonne soirée et fais pas trop de bêtises. » ricana-t-elle en sortant de ma voiture.**

**« Je vais essayer. Bonne soirée et passe le bonjour à tout le monde de ma part. » répondis-je.**

J'attendis qu'elle soit bien entrée dans le hall avant de prendre la direction de mon appartement. Après mettre garée, je montai les escaliers avec mes sacs, et rejoignis rapidement le palier. J'ouvris la porte qui n'était pas verrouillée, trouvant l'appartement plongé dans le noir. Je tâtonnai jusqu'à la chambre et allumai la lumière avant de déposer mes sacs. Je retournai dans le salon mais mon cœur fit un raté en voyant l'état de la salle à manger…


	39. I Wanna Cook For You

_**Bonsoir tout le monde !**_

_**Comment allez vous en ce long weekend ?**_

_**Oui je sais, je suis une sadique de toujours couper au mauvais moment,**_

_**mais préparez-vous à pire encore pour la suite *rire diabolique***_

_**Merci comme toujours à mes fidèles lectrices, celles grâce à qui je continues de poster,**_

_**malgré ma peine d'avoir si peu de reviews...**_

_**Merci à Yumie76, SoSweetySoCrazy, TwilightAddictCindy, Miss Sadique,**_

_**miiss88, ely142, Alvina26 et fan-par-hasard21.**_

_**Ce chapitre est très... je vous laisse juger par vous même :P**_

_**Merci à ma popine et beta reader Yumie76 d'avoir chassé mes fautes !**_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera lemoné pour le plus grand plaisir de SoSweetySoCrazy qui,**_

_**je le sais, ce fera un grand plaisir de le corriger lol**_

_**Allez, je vous laisse et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

_**J'espère dépasser les 8 reviews pour ce chapitre,**_

_**ça me ferait bien plaisir ;)**_

_**Bisous et prenez soin de vous !**_

_**Letty**_

* * *

**39. I Wanna Cook For You**

**POV Rob**

J'avais passé l'après-midi au supermarché, essayant de passer entre les gens pour ne pas me faire remarquer, ce qui avait, bien évidemment, complètement foiré. J'avais été abordé plusieurs fois dans chaque rayon, à la caisse, en sortant du magasin…. Bref, je pouvais oublier le sens de la phrase _''faire ses courses tranquillement''_. Je devais avouer que même si j'adorais mes fans, j'en avais un peu marre de ne pas pouvoir faire un pas sans que l'une d'entre elle vienne m'accoster ou qu'un de ses paparazzis m'aveugle avec ses flashs. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir passer une semaine incognito à me promener n'importe où, n'importe quand, seul ou avec Nina, sans que personne ne vienne me déranger. Mais ça, je pouvais toujours rêver, à moins d'être sur une île déserte au milieu de nulle part, et encore… J'étais donc rentré à l'appartement après avoir fait un détour par une bijouterie où j'avais acheté les cadeaux de Noël de ma chérie.

J'avais décidé de lui faire une surprise et de lui préparer une soirée en tête à tête avec dîner aux chandelles, de la musique douce et romantique, des fleurs, et surtout, je voulais faire la cuisine moi-même pour l'impressionner. Alors je m'étais mis aux fourneaux dés mon retour pour préparer un repas digne de ce nom. J'avais opté pour une quiche aux poireaux et au saumon en entrée, suivi par un hachis de bœuf à la crème accompagné de pâtes et pour le dessert, j'avais arrêté mon choix sur un cheesecake à la framboise et au chocolat blanc. J'avais donc passé la fin de l'après midi avec mon ordinateur à porté de main pour suivre à la lettre les recettes, espérant ne pas me planter et faire de ce dîner une catastrophe.

J'avais préparé la table de la salle à manger entre deux cuissons et y avais installé une jolie nappe trouvée dans l'armoire avant de mettre en place les assiettes, couverts, verres, éparpillant également sur la table des pétales de roses et posant un petit vase avec des tulipes au milieu de celle-ci. J'avais enregistré pleins de chansons romantiques à souhait sur mon Ipod que j'avais branché sur l'adaptateur de la chaîne hifi pour avoir de la musique pour toute la soirée. J'avais aussi installé des bougies un peu partout dans la pièce pour pouvoir dîner dans une ambiance chaude et tamisée. Je voulais faire de cette soirée quelque chose d'unique.

Vers 18 heures, j'étais parti prendre une bonne douche et enfiler quelque chose de plus classe que d'habitude. J'avais finalement opté pour un jean beige avec une chemise noire. Je m'étais installé sur le balcon avec Lucky pour surveiller le retour de Nina. Dès que j'avais aperçu sa voiture, j'avais éteint toutes les lumières et j'étais resté sur le balcon pour pourvoir observer sa réaction en voyant le salon et la table dressée. Je ne pouvais pas mentir, j'espérais vraiment que cela l'impressionnerait.

Elle entra discrètement et se dirigea dans la chambre pour poser ses paquets avant de revenir dans le séjour où elle alluma la lumière. Elle regarda la table puis le salon avant qu'un magnifique sourire illumine son visage. Elle avait vraiment l'air surprise et contente. Elle tourna une nouvelle fois son regard sur le salon avant de regarder vers la cuisine en fronçant les sourcils.

**« Rob ? Tu es là ? » s'exclama-t-elle.**

Je profitai de ce moment pour sortir de ma cachette et entrer pour la rejoindre.

**« Je suis là ma puce. As-tu passé une bonne journée ? » lui demandai-je innocemment en m'approchant d'elle pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.**

**« Oui, c'était cool et j'adore Kristen. Hum… Tu sens bon et je te trouve très sexy ce soir… » murmura-t-elle en enfouissant son nez dans mon cou.**

**« Mais, c'est quoi tout ça ? » ajouta-t-elle en montrant la salle à manger d'un signe de tête.**

Je lui souris avant de caresser sa joue du bout des doigts.

**« J'avais juste envie de t'offrir une petite soirée en tête à tête sans avoir à sortir au restaurant. » lui expliquai-je.**

**« C'est… Wow… C'est vraiment très joli… La table, les fleurs… J'aime beaucoup. » me certifia-t-elle en me volant un baiser.**

**« Je vais prendre ma douche, je ne serai pas longue. » s'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, un sourire collé aux lèvres.**

**« Prends ton temps ma puce. » lui répondis-je avant d'aller vers la cuisine.**

Le dîner était prêt, et j'espérais vraiment ne pas avoir oublié d'ingrédients dans ma recette ou omis une étape à la préparation, je me sentirais vraiment con si mon repas était immangeable… Je fumais une cigarette sur le bord du balcon quand j'aperçus un ange sortir de la salle de bain. Elle portait le combi-short que je lui avais offert hier, avec une petite paire de ballerine blanche. Ses cheveux encore légèrement humides, tombaient sur ses épaules dénudées. Elle était juste magnifique, une vraie bombe qui n'avait besoin d'aucun artifice, ni maquillage, ni bijoux, ni coiffure structurée, elle était juste naturellement parfaite. J'avais de la veine qu'elle soit avec moi, que je puisse la prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser, caresser la moindre petite parcelle de son corps… J'étais un homme chanceux et heureux…

**« Tu es à couper le souffle. » la complimentai-je en m'approchant d'elle.**

Elle me sourit avant de rougir légèrement, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure avec un regard gêné.

**« J'adore le fait que tu rougisses quand je te fais un compliment, ça te rend encore plus jolie. » ajoutai-je en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.**

Nous échangeâmes un baiser timide et naïf avant de se regarder. Mes bras encerclèrent sa taille alors que les siens s'enroulèrent autour de ma nuque.

**« J'espère que tu as faim et que tu as surtout assez confiance en moi pour manger ce que je t'ai préparé. » lui avouai-je un peu stressé.**

**« Tu as fait la cuisine ? Non, tu me taquines, c'est ça ? » répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.**

**« Non, je ne blague pas cette fois, j'ai vraiment fait la cuisine, une entrée, un plat et un dessert même. Te sens-tu assez casse-cou pour goûter à mon menu ? » lui demandai-je en souriant.**

**« Wow… Tu m'épates là… J'ai une totale confiance en toi et je suis sûre que tu vas m'étonner. » me rassura-t-elle en se blottissant dans mes bras.**

Je lui volai un baiser avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour revenir avec deux coupes de champagnes. Je lui en tendis une et elle la prit avec un sourire.

**« A nous… » murmurai-je en approchant ma coupe de la sienne.**

Elle entremêla nos avant-bras tenant les coupes en souriant.

**« A nous et à toi… » susurra-t-elle avant d'approcher ses lèvres du verre sans me lâcher des yeux.**

**« Je t'aime. » souris-je en buvant une gorgée de champagne avant de poser un baiser sur son poignet.**

Je la pris par la main pour l'emmenai jusqu'à la table. Je lui tirai sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir puis déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'aller prendre place face à elle. J'avais allumé la chaîne-hifi qui passait _''Love is in the air''_. Nous buvions notre champagne en se regardant sans relâche. Elle baissa soudain la tête en rougissant.

**« Rob, est-ce que je peux te poser une question un peu indiscrète ? Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre si cela est trop personnel. » me demanda-t-elle sans me regarder.**

**« Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux Nina, je n'ai rien à te cacher. » lui répondis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne qui était placée sur la table.**

Elle releva les yeux vers moi en ravalant, avant de me sourire.

**« Pourquoi toi et Kristen vous vous êtes séparés ? » me questionna-t-elle.**

Je fus un peu surpris, je m'attendais à tout, mais pas du tout à ça…

**« Pardonne-moi, je n'ai pas à te demander ce genre de chose… Oublie ça. » s'excusa-t-elle en baissant les yeux.**

**« Non, je t'ai dit que je n'avais rien à te cacher. Disons que nous n'avions plus les mêmes préoccupations, en particulier pour notre avenir. » lui expliquai-je en entremêlant mes doigts aux siens.**

**« Vous aviez l'air de vous aimez pourtant. Je veux dire… Cela se voit que vous êtes proches et vous êtes quand même restés plusieurs années ensemble. J'avais l'impression que rien ne pourrait vous séparer, vous sembliez tellement complémentaire, tellement… je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais je pensais vraiment que vous étiez fait pour passer votre vie ensemble. » m'avoua-t-elle.**

Je ne savais que dire à ça… Elle me laissait sur le cul…

**« Je sais que cela doit te sembler bizarre que je te dise ça, c'est juste que Kristen est une fille vraiment formidable et ça m'intrigue… Et j'ai aussi peur que malgré le fait que tu m'aimes, notre histoire ne dure pas à cause de je-ne-sais-quoi… » ajouta-t-elle en soupirant.**

**« Tu sais, si nous avons décidé de nous séparer, c'est parce que Kristen plaçait sa carrière au premier plan. Elle est plus jeune que moi et pour elle, avoir des enfants, une vie de couple, se marier et mettre sa carrière entre parenthèse quelque temps, ce n'était pas dans ses projets avant plusieurs années. » lui confiai-je.**

**« J'ai bientôt 25 ans et je ne veux pas attendre d'en avoir 30 pour me construire ma propre famille. Et puis, Kristen a beau être adorable, elle peut-être aussi prise de tête par moment. Elle a un sacrée caractère et elle me reprochait souvent d'être trop cool et de me laisser faire. » ajoutai-je en souriant.**

**« Oh, n'exagère pas quand même, elle n'est pas un monstre. Elle est vraiment adorable et comme on dit, tout le monde à ses défauts et ses qualités. Pour ce qui concerne le fait que tu sois trop cool, je dirais que ça doit te venir de tes origines, ne parle-t-on pas de flegme britannique ? » me taquina-t-elle.**

**« Tu trouves aussi que je suis trop cool ? Sérieux ? Et j'ai jamais dit que Kristen était un monstre, j'ai juste dit qu'elle pouvait être un peu rude par moment. Elle n'a pas la langue dans sa poche, quand elle pense un truc, elle n'hésite pas à le dire. » corrigeai-je, un peu surpris qu'elle prenne sa défense.**

**« Ça s'appelle être franche et je trouve que c'est loin d'être un défaut. Et le fait que tu sois un peu trop zen, n'est pas vraiment un défaut non plus. C'est vrai que vous êtes vraiment différent sur ce point, Kris ne se laisse pas faire alors que toi, tu as parfois tendance à laisser passer certaine chose, surtout quand tu apprécies quelqu'un. Tu peux aimer quelqu'un, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il faut tout accepter et ne rien dire. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. » me répliqua-t-elle en souriant.**

**« Oui, je sais, j'avoue que je suis un peu trop conciliant par moment, mais j'ai toujours été comme ça. » soupirai-je avec une petite moue boudeuse.**

Elle me sourit tendrement en posant sa main libre sur ma joue.

**« Et je t'aime comme ça, je t'aime tel que tu es, avec tes qualités et tes défauts. » me rassura-t-elle en souriant.**

Je posai ma main sur la sienne, embrassant le creux de son poignet en lui souriant.

**« Es-tu prête pour manger l'entrée ? » lui demandai-je en me levant.**

**« Hum, oui, je meurs de faim. » sourit-elle.**

**« Je reviens. » lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.**

Je partis dans la cuisine réchauffer quelques minutes la quiche avant de revenir dans la salle à manger, déposant l'entrée au milieu de la table.

**« Hum, ça sent super bon. » se pourlécha-t-elle.**

Nous mangeâmes l'entrée tranquillement, discutant de l'après midi qu'elle avait passé avec Kristen, et je pouvais me rendre de compte de l'amitié qui commençait à se former entre ma petite-amie et ma petite-sœur, et cela me faisait plaisir.

* * *

**POV Nina**

Rob avait mis les petits plats dans les grands pour m'impressionner et je devais avouer que cela marchait vraiment. Sa cuisine était excellente, et son hachis à la crème était un pur délice pour les papilles. Entre les bougies qui donnaient une ambiance tamisée, les pétales et les fleurs un peu partout dans la pièce, la chaîne-hifi qui passait des musiques toutes plus romantiques les unes que les autres, un repas digne d'un restaurant gastronomique et le bel Apollon qui me faisait face… C'était juste parfait… Rob me regardait avec des yeux brillants, pétillants, et un sourire qui illuminerait même une nuit sans lune.

**« Je crois que je vais te laisser faire la cuisine à partir de maintenant. » le taquinai-je en finissant mon assiette.**

**« Tout ce que tu voudras mon ange. » répliqua-t-il en posant sa main sur la mienne.**

Nous entremêlâmes nos doigts en se plongeant mutuellement dans le regard de l'autre. Nous pouvions rester de longs moments à se regarder, sans dire un seul mot.

**« Tu veux manger le dessert maintenant ? » me demanda-t-il après quelques minutes.**

**« Hum… Non, pas tout de suite, j'ai plutôt envie de danser. » lui fis-je savoir en me levant pour aller vers la chaîne-hifi.**

Je changeai de musique pour mettre quelque chose de plus rythmé, en l'occurrence la chanson _''Rabiosa''_ de Shakira et commençai à me déhancher comme une folle.

* * *

**POV Rob**

Je la regardai se défouler sur la musique de Shakira, bougeant ses hanches sensuellement. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard d'elle. Elle était tellement éblouissante quand elle souriait et riait comme ça. Je restai appuyé contre le dossier du canapé alors qu'elle allait et venait dans le salon, bougeant et s'agitant en riant. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire et de rire avec elle, mais surtout je la trouvais extrêmement sexy habillé comme ça. Elle envoya même valser ses chaussures avant d'enchaîner sur _''Please Don't Stop The Music''_ de Rihanna. Elle passa prêt de moi et m'attrapa par la main pour m'entraîner avec elle.

**« Allez, bouge tes fesses mon chéri. » ricana-t-elle en continuant de danser, tournant autour de moi comme si j'étais une barre de poll dance.**

**« Je ne sais absolument pas danser ma puce, je préfère de loin te regarder faire. » lui rappelai-je un peu gêné.**

**« Mais arrête, laisse-toi porter par la musique, je sais que ça, tu sais le faire. » me répliqua-t-elle en posant ses mains sur mes hanches.**

Elle se colla contre moi, ne cessant de bouger sa frêle silhouette. Son corps se frottant contre le mien m'électrisait au plus haut point. Ses bras passèrent autour de mon cou et elle continua à se déhancher essayant de m'emmener dans ses mouvements par la même occasion.

**« Tu as vu, tu sais danser, c'est juste que tu ne te lâches pas assez. » sourit-elle en posant un baiser au coin de mes lèvres.**

Elle se détacha un peu de moi mais je la rattrapai par la main pour la faire danser encore. Je la fis tourner avant de la coller contre moi, faisant une sorte de valse avec elle.

**« A part ça, je croyais que tu ne savais pas danser. » me fit-elle remarquer en me tirant la langue.**

Je la fis basculer en arrière, me penchant avec elle, comme on le faisait dans les bals.

**« J'ai appris ça sur le tournage de _''Water For Elephants''_, mais c'est tout ce que je sais faire. » lui expliquai-je avant de la faire remonter, plongeant mon regard dans le sien.**

**« C'est déjà bien, mon doux chevalier. » murmura-t-elle en posant un baiser sur mes lèvres.**

Ses mains glissèrent sur ma nuque qu'elle caressait du bout des doigts, m'envoyant des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Mes mains s'égarèrent dans son dos, alors que nos lèvres et nos langues jouaient et s'apprivoisaient avec passion.

**« J'adore te voir danser, tu ne te rends même pas compte combien tu es belle et sensuelle à onduler au rythme de la musique. » murmurai-je à son oreille en la gardant égoïstement dans mes bras.**

**« Je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves sensuelle dans le fait que je m'agite comme une folle. » ricana-t-elle en me regardant.**

**« Tu le fais avec tellement de grâce et de sensualité, que je trouves ça juste captivant. » lui fis-je remarquer en souriant.**

Elle me sourit à son tour avant d'aller vers la chaîne-hifi pour l'éteindre.

**« A toi de me montrer tes talents maintenant. » s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.**

Je m'approchai d'elle et collai son corps férocement contre le mien. Je posai des baisers dans son cou, mordillant sa peau alors que mes mains descendirent dangereusement vers ses fesses.

**« Euh… Je ne parlais pas de ce talent là Rob. » s'esclaffa-t-elle en me repoussant doucement.**

Je la regardai en fronçant les sourcils, j'avais cru qu'elle voulait… enfin, je pensais que…

**« Tu veux bien me jouer un truc à la guitare ? C'est de ce talent là que je parlais. » me fit-elle comprendre en se retenant de rire.**

**« Oh, te moque pas de moi, dis-donc. Ça arrive de ne pas comprendre. » boudai-je en croisant mes bras sur mon torse.**

**« Aww, pauvre petit chou. J'aime ce talent aussi, et tu pourras l'utiliser comme bon te semble après le dessert. Mais d'abord, je veux une chanson. » sourit-elle en décroisant mes bras pour se coller contre moi.**

**« C'est si gentiment demandé, je ne pense pas pouvoir refuser. » cédai-je en l'embrassant.**

Je la pris par la main et la fis asseoir sur le canapé, j'attrapai ma guitare et pris place face à elle, assit sur la table basse.


	40. I Wanna Keep You Close To Me

**_Hello !_**

**_Comment allez-vous ?_**

**_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, même si je n'en ai eu que huit..._**

**_Je sais très bien que si ma fic concernait "Edward" et "Bella", j'en aurais beaucoup plus, mais je préfère des "vrais" personnes, et pas des personnages déjà existants._**

**_Merci à Miss Sadique, ely142, miiss88, SoSweetySoCrazy, Yumie76, fan-par-hasard21, TwilightAddictCindy et Alvina26 pour vos reviews, vous êtes mes lectrices les plus fidèles et croyez-moi, si je continue à poster, c'est uniquement pour vous._**

**_Je vous laisse donc avec ce nouveau chapitre, et je remercie SoSweetySoCrazy pour la correction ;)_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_Passez une bonne semaine et on se retrouve dans 15 jours ;)_**

**_Bisous_**

**_Letty_  
**

* * *

**40. I Wanna Keep You Close To Me**

**POV Nina**

J'étais vraiment une adepte de son talent de chanteur et de musicien, je pouvais l'écouter des heures entières chanter et jouer de la guitare. Et j'avais encore envie ce soir qu'il me fasse un petit show rien que pour moi. Il commença à gratter quelques accords avant de me faire le plaisir de chanter de sa voix virile et sensuelle.

"_I didn't know what day it was,  
When you walked into the room.  
I said hello unnoticed,  
You said goodbye too soon.  
_

_(__Je ne savais pas quel jour c'était,  
Lorsque tu es entrée dans la pièce.  
J'ai dit ''Bonjour'' sans être remarqué,  
Tu as dit ''Au revoir'' trop tôt.)_

_Breezing through the clientele,  
Spinning yarns that were so lyrical.  
I really must confess right here,  
The attraction was purely physical._

___(__Me faufilant à travers la clientèle,  
Faisant tourner des mètres si lyriques.  
Je dois vraiment avouer, ici et maintenant,  
Que l'attraction était purement physique.)_

_I took all those habits of yours,  
That in the beginning were hard to accept.  
Your fashion sense, Beardsly prints,  
I put down to experience._

___(__J'ai pris toutes tes habitudes,  
Qui au début m'étaient difficiles à accepter.  
Ton sens de la mode, des imprimés Beardsly,  
Je m'en suis remis à l'expérience.)_

_The big bosomed lady with the dutch accent,  
Who tried to change my point of view.  
Her ad-lib lines were well rehearsed,  
But my heart cried out for you._

___(__La femme au gros derrière à l'accent hollandais,  
Qui avait essayé de changer mon point de vue.  
Ses lignes improvisées étaient bien tournées,  
Mais mon coeur ne demandait que toi.)_

_You're in my heart, you're in my soul,  
You'll be my breath should I grow old.  
You are my lover, you're my best friend,  
You're in my soul._

___(__Tu es dans mon coeur, tu es dans mon âme,  
Tu seras mon souffle si je devais vieillir.  
Tu es mon amour, tu es ma meilleure amie,  
Tu es dans mon âme.)_

_My love for you is immeasurable,  
My respect for you immense.  
You're ageless, timeless, lace and fineness,  
You're beauty and elegance._

_____(__Mon amour pour toi est incommensurable,  
Mon respect pour toi, immense.  
Tu es sans âge, hors du temps, dentelle et raffinement,  
Tu es beauté et élégance.)_

_You're a rhapsody, a comedy,  
You're a symphony and a play.  
You're every love song ever written,  
But honey, what do you see in me?_

_____(__Tu es une rhapsodie, une comédie,  
Tu es une symphonie et une pièce de théâtre.  
Tu es chaque chanson d'amour jamais écrite,  
Mais chérie, que vois-tu en moi ?)_

_You're in my heart, you're in my soul,  
You'll be my breath should I grow old.  
You are my lover, you're my best friend,  
You're in my soul.  
_

___(__Tu es dans mon coeur, tu es dans mon âme,  
Tu seras mon souffle si je devais vieillir.  
Tu es mon amour, tu es ma meilleure amie,  
Tu es dans mon âme.)_

_You're an essay in glamour,  
Please pardon the grammar,  
But you're every schoolboy's dream.  
You're Celtic, united, but baby I've decided,  
You're the best team I've ever seen._

_____(__Tu es un essai de glamour,  
S'il te plaît excuse ma grammaire.  
Mais tu es le rêve de chaque écolier,  
Tu es celtique, unifiée, mais bébé j'ai décidé,______  
Tu es la meilleure équipe que je n'ai jamais vue_.)

_And there have been many affairs,  
Many times I've thought to leave.  
But I bite my lip and turn around,  
'Cause you're the warmest thing I've ever found._

_____(__Et il y a eu beaucoup d'aventures,  
Tant de fois où j'ai pensé partir.  
Mais je me mords les lèvres et je fais demi-tour,  
Car tu es la chose la plus chaleureuse que je n'ai jamais trouvée.)_

_You're in my heart, you're in my soul,  
You'll be my breath should I grow old.  
You are my lover, you're my best friend,  
You're in my soul.  
_

___(__Tu es dans mon coeur, tu es dans mon âme,  
Tu seras mon souffle si je devais vieillir.  
Tu es mon amour, tu es ma meilleure amie,  
Tu es dans mon âme.)_

_You're in my heart, you're in my soul,  
You'll be my breath should I grow old.  
You are my lover, you're my best friend,  
You're in my soul._

___(__Tu es dans mon coeur, tu es dans mon âme,  
Tu seras mon souffle si je devais vieillir.  
Tu es mon amour, tu es ma meilleure amie,  
Tu es dans mon âme.)_

_You're in my heart, you're in my soul,  
You'll be my breath should I grow old.  
You are my lover, you're my best friend,  
You're in my soul."_

___(__Tu es dans mon coeur, tu es dans mon âme,  
Tu seras mon souffle si je devais vieillir.  
Tu es mon amour, tu es ma meilleure amie,  
Tu es dans mon âme.)_

**_You're In My Heart – Rod Stewart_**

_(__http(:)/ /www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=v1qxJPzjObI_)

Je craquais complètement, littéralement, c'était impossible pour moi de ne pas être touchée par des mots aussi élégants.

**« Une autre ! » m'exclamai-je en souriant.**

**« On mange d'abord le dessert. Et on verra après si tu es sage. » me répliqua-t-il en se levant, me tendant la main.**

**« C'est pas juste. » boudai-je en posant ma main dans la sienne.**

**« Aww, ma petite chérie boude. Tu es encore plus adorable quand tu fais ça. » se moqua-t-il en m'emmenant jusqu'à la table.**

Il me tira la chaise de nouveau pour que je m'asseye et il partit dans la cuisine pour revenir avec le dessert qui me semblait vraiment très appétissant.

**« Hum… C'est quoi ça ? Ca a l'air délicieux. » me pourléchai-je.**

**« C'est un cheesecake à la framboise et au chocolat blanc, typiquement de chez moi. » me renseigna-t-il en s'asseyant de nouveau face à moi.**

Il nous coupa une part chacun avant de déposer mon assiette devant moi et de me servir une nouvelle coupe de champagne. Je plongeai ma cuillère dans le gâteau et la portai à ma bouche avec gourmandise.

**« Hum… C'est trop bon. » affirmai-je en laissant fondre ce mets délicat contre ma langue.**

**« Moi qui avais peur de rater ce dîner avec ma cuisine, j'ai l'impression que finalement je l'ai réussi. » sourit-il en me regardant manger.**

**« Je te l'ai dit, à partir de maintenant, je te laisse faire la cuisine quand tu viens à mon appartement. Sincèrement, cela me touche que tu aies fait autant d'efforts pour m'impressionner, tout était vraiment super, le décor, le repas… Merci beaucoup d'avoir fait tout ça uniquement pour moi. » lui assurai-je en souriant.**

Nous mangeâmes nos desserts en silence, se souriant et se regardant amoureusement.

**« Au fait, tu sais que tu es la petite amie de Jackson selon les médias et le net ? » soupira-t-il.**

**« Kristen m'a dit qu'il y avait effectivement des trucs de ce genre sur internet. En même temps, je m'en doutais un peu, c'était à prévoir… » concédai-je en me retenant de rire.**

**« Parce que toi, tu trouves ça drôle ? Vraiment ? » bouda-t-il.**

**« Aww, mais je me fous complètement de ce que pensent les gens, je sais que c'est toi mon petit-ami, n'est-ce pas suffisant ? » lui fis-je remarquer en me levant.**

**« Je ne veux pas que le monde entier pense que tu es la petite-amie d'un autre homme que moi. » souffla-t-il en continuant de bouder.**

Je me dirigeai vers lui et le repoussai légèrement pour prendre place sur ses genoux. Je glissai mes bras autour de son cou et caressai ses cheveux et sa nuque de mes mains.

**« Tant que les gens, et surtout les paparazzis, penseront ça, ils te laisseront un peu tranquille. Tu ne trouves pas ça bien d'être un peu libre et que personne n'ait encore réussi à te débusquer ? Il paraît aussi que les paparazzis essaient d'avoir des infos pour savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'hôtel avec les autres et pourquoi ils ne te voient pas entrer et sortir de là-bas. Tu les connais mieux que moi, ils finiront par trouver où tu passes tes nuits, alors profite de ta tranquillité pendant que tu le peux. » lui conseillai-je en haussant les épaules.**

Il me regarda de ses prunelles perçantes en caressant ma joue du bout de ses doigts.

**« Pour être franc avec toi, j'en ai rien à foutre que les paparazzis me trouvent, j'en ai marre de toujours me cacher. Je l'ai fait pendant des années avec Kristen et crois moi, je n'ai aucunement envie de revivre ce genre de chose. Je me fous que le monde entier sache que je ne suis plus célibataire, bien au contraire, je serais plus qu'heureux de pouvoir faire des tas d'envieux en étant au bras d'une aussi jolie femme que toi. » m'affirma-t-il, sûr de lui.**

**« C'est plutôt moi qui ferais des tas d'envieuses, et pas le contraire Rob. C'est toi qui attire les convoitises de millions, voire même peut-être des milliards de femmes, et d'hommes aussi d'ailleurs, à travers le monde. Moi, je ne suis qu'une petite serveuse dont personne ne se préoccupe. » lui fis-je remarquer en posant mes mains sur ses épaules.**

**« Tu n'es pas juste une petite serveuse, tu es une femme intelligente, cultivée, talentueuse, compréhensive, aimante, passionnée, tolérante, et malgré ce que tu peux penser, tu plais énormément aux hommes. Regarde, Jackson craque pour toi, Taylor et Kellan ne sont pas insensibles à ton charme non plus, et je suis sûr que tu as déjà dû te faire draguer quand tu travailles, n'est-ce pas ? » m'interrogea-t-il alors que sa main libre caressait ma jambe dénudée délicatement.**

**« J'avoue… Mais je suis loin d'avoir tous les hommes à mes pieds, comparé à toi qui fais craquer une bonne partie des femmes de la planète. Rob, tu as un charme de dingue et tu me faisais déjà craquer avant que je ne te rencontre. Mais finalement, en apprenant à te connaître, je n'ai aucunement été déçue, car en plus d'avoir du charme, d'être séduisant, d'avoir un regard et un sourire à faire fondre l'Antarctique, tu es un homme plein de surprise, cultivé, attentionné, romantique, patient, à l'écoute des autres, tu t'intéresses à tout… Alors, finalement, je comprends que toutes les femmes te courent après, et j'ai vraiment une chance incroyable que tu m'aies choisie moi, et pas une autre. » lui certifiai-je.**

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne vienne les poser sur les miennes avec une douceur électrisante. Sa main continua à remonter le long de ma jambe jusqu'à atteindre la limite de mon short. Un grognement s'échappa de son torse, ce qui me fit rire instantanément. Je me reculai en me moquant un peu de lui avant de me lever pour débarrasser la table.

**« Laisse-ça, j'ai bien mieux à te proposer. » s'exclama-t-il en m'attrapant par les hanches, collant son impressionnante virilité contre mes fesses.**

**« Rob, patience, je m'occupe de débarrasser la table et de mettre la vaisselle dans la machine et après tu auras le droit à une récompense pour m'avoir fait passer une soirée inoubliable. » lui promis-je en me défaisant de son étreinte.**

**« Ok… Mais fais vite alors… Je vais aller promener Lucky tiens, ça me fera patienter. » décida-t-il en allant enfiler son blouson.**

Lucky accourut aussitôt et ils s'éclipsèrent discrètement. J'en profitai pour débarrasser la table, mettre la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle, avant d'aller m'installer dans le canapé. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Rob et Lucky ne fassent leur réapparition. Ils vinrent tous les deux s'installer dans le canapé à mes côtés et alors que Lucky se faisait câliner, Rob déposait des baisers sur mon épaule.

**« Dis, tu veux faire quelque chose de spécial pour Noël ? » me demanda-t-il en posant sa tête contre mon épaule.**

**« Non, ça m'est égal, pourquoi ? » l'interrogeai-je à mon tour.**

**« Je t'aurai bien proposé d'aller chez mes parents, mais je ne sais pas si tu accepterais… Je ne veux pas te forcer, on peut aussi passer Noël avec ta grand-mère ou en tête-à-tête, tant que je suis avec toi, ça m'est complètement égal. » me proposa-t-il.**

**« C'est gentil, mais… Je ne me sens pas encore prête pour une présentation officielle… Je suis sûre que tes parents sont adorables et j'aimerais beaucoup les rencontrer, mais pas maintenant… c'est… enfin… je…»**

**« Hey Nina, ne t'en fais pas, je comprends très bien, et je me ferai une joie de passer Noël ici, avec toi. Ne te sens pas obligée, je savais très bien que cela te gênerait, c'est pour ça que j'hésitais à te le proposer. Oublie-ça, d'accord ? » me coupa-t-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains.**

**« Mais, peut-être que tu voudrais passer Noël avec ta famille, ça serait parfaitement normal après tout. Tu peux y aller si tu veux, je comprendrais. » lui répliquai-je avec une petite moue.**

**« Je reste ici avec toi, on aura tout le temps de voir mes parents après la fin du tournage. Ce qui m'importe, c'est d'être avec ma petite-amie. » m'affirma-t-il en m'embrassant tendrement.**

**« Merci. Mais pourquoi es-tu donc toujours aussi parfait ? » soupirai-je en glissant mes bras autour de sa nuque.**

Ses lèvres glissèrent dans mon cou alors que ses bras allèrent enlacer ma taille, me serrant comme un forcené. Il me souleva du canapé et me porta jusqu'à ma chambre, sans jamais cesser de déposer des baisers brûlants dans mon cou et sur mes épaules.

**« J'ai envie de toi… » murmura-t-il à mon oreille en me déposant délicatement sur le lit, prenant place au-dessus de moi.**

**« Fais-moi l'amour Rob… » chuchotai-je en glissant mes mains dans ses cheveux, penchant la tête légèrement pour lui laisser plus d'accès à mon cou.**

Il continua à parsemer chaque parcelle de mon cou et de mon buste de baisers alors que ses mains allèrent dénouer la ficelle de mon bustier discrètement. Il fit glisser le haut de celui-ci et partit à l'assaut de ma poitrine, la cajolant, l'embrassant, la caressant, me faisant ressentir milles et un frisson qui prirent possession de mon corps. Je le laissais faire, j'avais juste envie de profiter du moment, de lui donner le pouvoir de faire ce qu'il voulait de moi, je désirais juste me lâcher et ressentir sans réfléchir. Ses lèvres continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à mon estomac, mon ventre et mon nombril qu'il continuait de vénérer de ses lèvres et de ses mains expertes. Il ôta mon combi-short complètement, emportant mon string sur son passage et me laissant complètement nue sous son regard affamé. Il défit ces propres vêtements rapidement avant de revenir prendre place au-dessus de moi, capturant mes lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux et passionné. Nos langues se provoquaient en duel, c'était à celle qui aurait le dessus sur l'autre. Ses mains caressaient impatiemment mes hanches alors que les miennes se perdaient tantôt dans sa chevelure soyeuse, tantôt sur ses omoplates fermes. Nos corps se réclamaient, nos intimités cherchaient un contact, et nos corps enlacés se fondaient presque l'un dans l'autre. Nos respirations n'étaient plus que soupirs et gémissements et alors qu'il me pénétrait enfin avec une douceur irrationnelle, nos cœurs s'emballèrent en harmonie. Il allait et venait dans mes chairs intimes en embrassant ma peau avec dévotion. J'avais l'impression d'être une princesse, une reine, une poupée de porcelaine entre ses bras. Il me traitait comme une pierre précieuse, comme une œuvre d'art, il s'occupait plus de mes sentiments, de mes sensations, de mes envies, que des siens. Il ne m'avait jamais fait l'amour aussi doucement, aussi tendrement, il prenait soin de faire les choses lentement pour me faire ressentir les sensations aux centuples. Je me sentais unique avec lui…

**« Laisse-toi aller, je m'occupe de toi mon ange. » me susurra-t-il à l'oreille en se mouvant en moi avec quiétude.**

Je sentais la boule de plaisir prendre forme dans mon estomac pour descendre jusqu'à mon ventre et au-delà. Je crochetai mes jambes autour de sa taille et attrapai son visage entre mes mains pour l'embrasser passionnément. Je laissai ensuite celle-ci errer dans sa chevelure en désordre, sur sa nuque, ses épaules, sans lâcher ses lèvres une seule seconde. Il augmentait le rythme de ses intrusions peu à peu et le plaisir envahissait chaque pore de ma peau, se propageant jusque dans mes os et mes veines. Chaque infime partie de mon être répondait avec ferveur à ses gestes, ses baisers, et ma félicité était sur le point de non-retour.

**« Rob… » murmurai-je péniblement en enfonçant mes ongles dans ses omoplates.**

**« Nina, viens avec moi… Viens pour moi, laisse-toi aller… » susurra-t-il en posant des baisers dans mon cou.**

**« Je me sens… si bien… avec toi… » lui avouai-je en sentant mes muscles se tendre un à un.**

**« Tu es mon paradis Nina… Je t'aime… » chuchota-t-il en me donnant les quelques coups de rein qui me menèrent à ma perte.**

Je tremblais de plaisir entre ses bras et j'étouffais mon cri de plaisir en mordant dans son épaule. Il se tendit au même moment que moi et se répandit en moi longuement. Nous restions imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, essayant de retrouver une respiration normale. Quand il se retira de moi, un vide immense me submergea. Je m'agrippai à ses épaules désespérément, pour garder le contact de sa peau chaude contre la mienne.

**« Je ne pars pas bébé, je suis là. » me rassura-t-il en s'allongeant sur le dos, m'emportant avec lui par la même occasion.**

**« Il n'y a que dans tes bras que je me sens en sécurité. » murmurai-je en me blottissant contre son torse, ma main caressant son bras.**

**« Je ne laisserai personne te faire souffrir, je te le promets. » assura-t-il en posant un baiser sur mon front.**

Je redressai ma tête pour aller l'embrasser tendrement, j'avais une confiance aveugle en lui, je savais qu'il serait là quoi qu'il arrive.

**« Merci. » soufflai-je avant de reposer ma tête contre son buste.**

Il remonta les draps sur nous avant de poser l'une de ses mains sur ma hanche. Ses doigts vinrent s'entremêler à mon autre main et je me laissais bercer par les battements de son cœur, douce berceuse pour trouver le sommeil.


	41. I Wanna Be Sure

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**J'espère que vous allez bien ?**_

_**Un grand merci à miiss88, ely142, SoSweetySoCrazy, Miss Sadique, Yumie76,**_

_**Arabella Darcy, fan-par-hasard21, ESMERALDA66 et TwilightAddictCindy pour vos reviews !**_

_**Petite réponse à ma sans compte :**_

_**ESMERALDA 66 : coucou :) je vais bien merci :) Voici justement la suite :) C'est vrai que Rob, Nina, et tout les autres aussi d'ailleurs, peuvent parfois être un peu gamin, mais en même temps, ça fait un peu leur charme aussi ;)**_

_**Un grand merci à Yumie76 pour avoir chassé mes fautes, merci popine ;)**_

_**Bon allez, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis ;)**_

_**Bisous !**_

_**Letty**_

* * *

**41. I Wanna Be Sure**

**POV Rob**

Après avoir longuement insisté, Nina avait fini par accepter mon invitation. Je lui avais proposé de venir manger au restaurant de mon hôtel pour le réveillon de Noël. Cela nous permettrait de pouvoir _''sortir''_ au restaurant, tout en étant un minimum à l'abri des fans et des paparazzis. Elle avait beaucoup hésité, préférant faire ça chez elle, sans personne aux alentours, puis elle avait finalement cédé. Je me retrouvais donc dans ma chambre d'hôtel, après une bonne douche, en train de me préparer pour enfin pouvoir faire quelque chose que tout couple normal faisait : dîner au restaurant. J'avais préparé un petit sapin dans le salon de ma suite, et y avais déposé les cadeaux pour Nina et pour Lucky. J'avais aussi demandé à Nina d'emmener Lucky avec elle, pour éviter qu'il passe la nuit tout seul chez elle. J'enfilai donc un costume noir des plus simples, avec une chemise blanche, laissant comme à mon habitude les 3 premiers boutons ouverts. Je passai juste un coup de peigne dans mes cheveux, de toute façon ils ne m'obéissaient jamais. Après avoir mis un peu d'ordre dans ma suite, je descendis dans le hall pour aller vérifier que notre table était bien dans un endroit isolé comme je l'avais demandé. Et effectivement, nous avions une petite table tranquille dans le fond du restaurant, derrière des rideaux. Nous avions même le droit à des petits fauteuils super confortables à la place des traditionnelles chaises. La table était déjà dressée et la pièce était éclairée par des lanternes, ce qui rendait l'ambiance vraiment des plus romantiques. Je remerciai le patron du restaurant pour m'avoir préparé ce petit nid d'amour et retournai dans le hall pour attendre Nina. Quand je la vis enfin arriver, tenant Lucky dans un bras et des paquets dans l'autre, je me précipitai vers elle pour l'aider.

**« Attends, je vais prendre Lucky. » lui proposai-je en le prenant dans mes bras.**

Il vint immédiatement se coller contre moi en me faisant des petits bisous.

**« Donne-moi tes paquets, je vais les monter. » lui proposai-je en voulant l'embrasser, mais elle détourna la tête pour m'offrir sa joue.**

**« Il y a des gens Rob, tu veux vraiment te faire prendre… » murmura-t-elle avant de me donner ses sacs avec un sourire gêné.**

Je n'allais pas longtemps rester caché, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Je lui fis un sourire d'excuse avant de partir déposer les paquets et Lucky dans ma suite. Je lui fis un gros câlin avant de le laisser. C'est seulement quand je redescendis et me concentrai réellement sur Nina que je fus encore une fois subjugué. Elle portait une robe noire courte bustier, qui était recouverte d'un tissu noir transparent couvert de paillettes, et le tout était resserré par une ceinture en satin noire juste en dessous de sa poitrine. Elle portait également des chaussures noires à talon toutes simples, mais qui lui faisaient des jambes sublimes et interminables. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et elle les avait bouclés style crolles anglaises. Elle avait un maquillage léger et ses épaules dénudées étaient parsemées de paillettes or et argent.

**« Tu es vraiment éblouissante. » lui dis-je en m'approchant d'elle.**

Elle me sourit en rougissant, comme à son habitude. Elle avait définitivement beaucoup de mal à accepter les compliments.

**« Merci, tu es plutôt pas mal non plus. » m'assura-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.**

**« Merci. Viens, nous allons nous installer. » lui proposai-je en lui tendant la main.**

Elle me fit des gros yeux en la repoussant légèrement. Je soupirai en traversant le restaurant pour rejoindre notre table, Nina derrière moi. Nous passâmes derrière les rideaux et cette fois je me jetai directement sur ses lèvres, la prenant par surprise.

**« Rob, ça va pas, je viens de te dire qu'il y avait des gens aux alentours. » me réprimanda-t-elle en me repoussant.**

**« Nous sommes seuls là, il n'y a personne. » lui fis-je remarquer en regardant autour de moi.**

**« Ce n'est pas une raison, le serveur peut arriver d'un moment à l'autre. » me répliqua-t-elle en soupirant.**

Je soupirai à mon tour en allant m'asseoir dans le fauteuil face à la table. Je n'allais pas la laisser nous garder cachés éternellement, c'était hors de question… Mais bon, je ne voulais pas gâcher cette soirée avec ça, je voulais passer le réveillon en paix avec elle. Le serveur arriva et nous demanda ce que nous voulions boire. Nina s'installa en face de moi et pendant que le serveur partit chercher nos boissons, nous passâmes en revue le menu pour choisir notre repas. Une fois nos boissons servies et nos commandes passées, un silence s'installa.

* * *

**POV Nina**

J'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi Rob faisait tout pour que les gens sachent pour nous… Je pensais qu'il aurait préféré garder ça secret, du moins pour le moment… Enfin bref… Nous étions installés dans un petit coin tranquille du restaurant, à l'abri des regards et l'ambiance était chaude et tamisée. Rob était assis en face de moi, très élégant dans son costume noir et sa chemise blanche.

**« C'est très joli ici, ça a été aménagé exprès pour nous ? » l'interrogeai-je en observant les lanternes faiblement lumineuses derrière moi.**

**« Oui, j'ai demandé au patron de l'hôtel de nous préparer un petit coin tranquille. Tu aimes ? » me demanda-t-il en souriant.**

**« Oui, beaucoup. » confirmai-je en lui souriant à mon tour.**

Finalement, le repas se passa tranquillement, nous mangions en discutant de tout et de rien. Je savais qu'il devait repartir pour quelques jours après-demain, alors je profitais de cette soirée avec beaucoup d'attention. Une fois le plat principal terminé, Rob s'adressa au serveur pour lui demander de faire apporter le dessert et le café directement dans sa chambre. Nous montâmes rejoindre Lucky qui était tout heureux de nous revoir. En entrant dans le salon de sa suite, je fus surprise d'y trouver un sapin avec des cadeaux en dessous.

**« C'est quoi tout ça ? » m'étonnai-je en voyant six paquets.**

**« Ce sont tes cadeaux et ceux de Lucky. » me répondit-il en se plaçant derrière moi, entourant ses bras autour de ma taille.**

**« Tout ça ? Tu plaisantes ? » m'étonnai-je en lui faisant face.**

**« Non, il y a trois paquets pour Lucky et trois pour toi. » me répliqua-t-il calmement.**

**« Mais… C'est beaucoup trop Rob… Tu n'aurais pas… »**

Je fus coupée par ses lèvres qui s'écrasèrent sur les miennes avec passion. Ses mains se plaquèrent au creux de mes reins et sa langue vint enflammer la mienne. Quand il relâcha enfin mes lèvres, je plongeai dans son regard pétillant avant de sourire.

**« Jolie façon de me faire taire, mais tu n'échapperas pas à mes remontrances Rob. Tu n'aurais pas du… »**

Ses lèvres vinrent dévorer les miennes à nouveau alors qu'une de ses mains vint se perdre dans mes cheveux. Il était vraiment très chaud ce soir, très tactile, très passionné, mais j'aimais ça, je voulais profiter de cette dernière soirée avec lui.

**« Ce n'est pas moi qui ais déposé ces paquets sous le sapin, c'est le Père Noël. » ricana-t-il en me tirant par la main pour me faire asseoir sur le canapé.**

**« Mais bien sûr, et moi je suis la Mère Noël peut-être. » lui répliquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.**

**« Hum, une Mère Noël aussi sexy, je veux bien que ce soit Noël toute l'année moi. » me taquina-t-il en glissant sa main le long de ma jambe alors que ses lèvres s'égarèrent dans mon cou.**

**« Fais attention à toi, je suis une vilaine Mère Noël et je sais que tu n'as pas été sage cette année. » le contrai-je en glissant mes bras autour de sa nuque.**

Il redressa la tête vers moi avec une petite moue boudeuse.

**« J'ai été sage moi, je suis toujours sage. » m'assura-t-il.**

**« Mouais, j'ai des doutes vois-tu. Je sais que tu es un petit chenapan, et j'ai de très bonnes sources aussi. » continuai-je en le fixant.**

**« Pfff… Même pas vrai. Y'a pas plus sage que moi. » persista-t-il en s'asseyant normalement dans le canapé.**

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte au même moment, et Rob se leva pour aller ouvrir. Il revint avec un plateau contenant deux parts de pudding et deux tasses fumantes de café. Il les déposa sur la petite table de salon en face de nous et vint se rasseoir à mes côtés.

**« Tu as encore une petite place pour le dessert ? » me demanda-t-il en souriant.**

**« Je garde toujours une place pour le dessert, tu le sais bien. » lui confirmai-je en riant.**

Il rit avec moi et nous mangeâmes notre dessert en silence, se regardant entre chaque bouchée. Après avoir fini de boire nos cafés, il se leva et alla vers le sapin en souriant, alors que minuit sonnait dans les rues de la ville.

**« Je te propose de commencer par les cadeaux pour Lucky et après tu pourras avoir les tiens. » me dit-il.**

**« Attends, je vais mettre les miens aussi. » m'exclamai-je en allant chercher mes deux sacs.**

Je déposai les deux paquets pour Lucky et les deux pour Robert sous le sapin.

**« Lucky, viens mon chéri. » l'appelai-je en m'accroupissant.**

Il ne fallut pas l'appeler deux fois, il rappliqua aussitôt et commença à fouiner dans les cadeaux. Rob lui montra un premier paquet, l'un des plus grands d'ailleurs, et Lucky s'assit en regardant Rob le déballer. J'avais l'impression d'avoir ni plus ni moins qu'un enfant en voyant Lucky, c'était tellement adorable… Rob en sortit un grand carton et le posa au sol de manière à ce que je puisse lire l'étiquette. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'il lui avait acheté un mini lit spécialement fait pour les chiens. Il était en kit et il ne restait plus qu'à le monter.

**« Aww, c'est trop mignon. » m'exclamai-je en regardant Rob.**

**« Attends, j'ai pris les choses pour suivre avec. » s'enthousiasma-t-il en déballant deux autres paquets.**

Le premier contenait une couverture en mohair marrons avec des tigres dessus et le deuxième deux petits coussins avec des koalas. Lucky s'allongea directement sur la petite couverture en agitant la queue.

**« Tu sais que tu es complètement fou Rob ? Merci beaucoup pour lui, je pense qu'il aime déjà la couverture. » lui fis-je remarquer en riant.**

Lucky approcha de Rob qui c'était assis au sol et vint lui faire des bisous, comme pour le remercier. J'attrapai mes paquets pour Lucky et il vint directement vers moi.

**« Tu es gâté ce soir dis-donc. » lui fis-je remarquer en le voyant aussi heureux qu'un petit enfant.**

Rob me regardait en souriant et je déballai les 2 paquets que j'avais pour Lucky. Le premier contenait un collier bleu turquoise avec des cœurs argentés et dans le deuxième il y avait un petit ourson en peluche marron. Il attrapa directement la peluche et alla s'allonger sur la couverture que Rob venait d'installer sur le canapé.

**« Il se sent totalement chez lui au moins. » ricana-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.**

**« Tu sais mettre les gens à l'aise en même temps. » lui fis-je remarquer en souriant.**

Il vint se rasseoir à côté de moi et voulut prendre les autres paquets sous le sapin, mais je le contrai en posant ma main sur la sienne.

**« Je préfère que tu ouvres d'abord tes cadeaux. » lui proposai-je en me mordillant la lèvre avec une petite moue.**

Il m'offrit un léger baiser avant de sourire.

**« D'accord. » s'amusa-t-il en attrapant le premier paquet qui contenait les tee-shirts.**

Il ouvrit celui-ci lentement en me jetant des coups d'œil interrogateurs par moment. Il commença à déballer les tee-shirts un à un en riant.

**« J'adore. Et tu sais quoi ? Je vais les porter. » s'exclama-t-il en venant me prendre dans ses bras, me faisant tomber sur le dos par la même occasion.**

**« Ah ben, je ne pensais pas que de simples tee-shirts auraient pu te faire autant plaisir. » ricanai-je alors qu'il parsemait mon cou de baisers mouillés.**

**« Tout ce que tu m'offres me fait plaisir, surtout une chose en particulier. » murmura-t-il à mon oreille en glissant sa main le long de ma jambe, remontant de mon genou jusqu'à ma hanche.**

**« Oh hey, il y a encore des cadeaux à ouvrir et ce n'est pas moi le paquet à déballer Pattinson. » lui rappelai-je en le repoussant.**

Je me rassis alors qu'il était allongé sur le dos, riant aux éclats.

**« J'aime bien te déballer moi. Mais je le ferai après, ne t'en fais pas. » m'affirma-t-il en se redressant pour s'asseoir.**

Je levai les yeux au ciel alors qu'il continuait de rire.

**« Allez, ouvres ton deuxième cadeau. » insistai-je en lui donnant directement de main en main.**

Il me fit un sourire et un regard coquin avant d'attraper le paquet pour l'ouvrir. Il en sortit une boîte noire qui contenait une montre grise avec le cadran noir.

**« Wow… Elle est superbe… Nina, tu as du payer un prix fou… c'est une… une Rolex ? Nina… » soupira-t-il en me regardant.**

**« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de te faire un beau cadeau pour une fois ? » m'offusquai-je en haussant les épaules.**

**« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu dépenses des centaines de dollars pour moi Nina, je peux m'acheter tout ce que je veux… Ta simple présence dans ma vie est le plus beau des cadeaux que tu puisses me faire… » me rassura-t-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains.**

**« Laisse-moi, pour une fois, t'offrir quelque chose à la hauteur du bonheur que tu m'apportes, bien que rien n'est assez beau et cher pour te remercier de ça… » ravalai-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.**

**« Merci mon ange, mais un simple merci me suffit… Je t'aime, pour toujours… » murmura-t-il en pressant ses lèvres contre les miennes avec une douceur intersidérale.**

Nous échangeâmes un baiser léger et emplis d'amour avant qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, me serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

**« Bon, à ton tour maintenant. » s'exclama-t-il en attrapant un premier paquet pour me le donner avec un grand sourire.**

Je le pris en souriant et l'ouvris précautionneusement pour en sortir une boîte carré. Je découvris une magnifique chaîne en or, avec un pendentif composé de trois cœurs entrelacés; un cœur orné de pierres rouges entouré de chaque côté par un cœur orné de pierres argentées. Il était juste magnifique.

**« Wow… Merci beaucoup… Et après tu oses te plaindre que je dépense trop d'argent pour toi, hein ? » lui fis-je remarquer avec un sourire en coin.**

**« Ce n'est pas pareil, moi j'en ai en pagaille de l'argent, et rien n'est trop beau pour te faire plaisir. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que toi dans ma vie pour être heureux. » me sourit-il en caressant ma joue de sa paume chaude.**

Il me tendit un deuxième paquet et je le déballai avant de tomber encore sur une boîte carré mais légèrement plus petite. Cette fois-ci, c'était un bracelet en argent, orné de pierres blanches et vertes.

**« Comment sais-tu que j'aime les bijoux ? » le questionnai-je en restant surprise qu'il sache toujours trouver des choses qui me plaisaient.**

**« Je ne dirai pas que toutes les femmes aiment les bijoux car ce serait faux, mais j'ai remarqué que tu aimais porter des bijoux simples mais élégants quand tu sors. Et je trouve qu'ils mettent en valeur ta beauté naturelle, même si pour moi, tu ne seras jamais plus belle que quand tu n'es… disons… pas très couverte… » m'expliqua-t-il avec un regard vicieux.**

**« Tu n'es pas un mec pour rien toi. » soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.**

**« Ben quoi ? » ricana-t-il en me tirant la langue.**

Il me donna le dernier paquet et je l'ouvris un peu plus rapidement, impatiente et intriguée à la fois de ce qu'il contenait. C'était encore une boîte avec une paire de boucle d'oreilles en or ornée de pierres rouges et blanches.

**« Merci beaucoup Rob, tous ces bijoux sont vraiment magnifiques. » lui dis-je en m'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser.**

**« Je suis content que ça te plaise, mais j'ai encore un petit cadeau pour toi. » s'exclama-t-il en sortant une petite boîte de sa poche.**

C'était ce genre de petite boîte qui contenait quasiment toujours des bagues… Je ravalai nerveusement en le voyant l'ouvrir devant moi. Elle contenait une bague en argent avec des cœurs entrelacés sur le dessus. Je le regardai un peu surprise mais surtout apeurée de ce que pouvait signifier cette bague pour lui…

**« Nina, tu sais que je t'aime depuis le premier jour où je t'ai croisé. Je remercie le ciel de t'avoir mis sur mon chemin, car tu as su donner un sens à ma vie en quelques semaines. Je sais que tu es la femme de ma vie et que c'est avec toi que je veux passer le reste de mes jours. »**

**« Rob… » le coupai-je en sentant une boule se former dans ma gorge.**

**« Nina, laisse-moi terminer, s'il te plaît. » me supplia-t-il en posant sa main sur la mienne.**

Je lui fis un signe de la tête en sentant mon cœur battre à tout rompre. Si vraiment il était entrain de me faire une demande en mariage, je serais dans l'impossibilité d'accepter… Oui, je l'aimais… Oui, j'espérais finir ma vie avec lui… Mais c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour moi…

**« Je veux me marier avec toi, fonder une famille et vieillir à tes côtés, mais je sais très bien que c'est beaucoup trop tôt pour une vraie demande en mariage. Cette bague, c'est comme une promesse que je te fais. La promesse que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, que je resterai prés de toi et que je te ferai ma vraie demande pour que nous lions nos vies pour l'éternité dans un futur proche ou lointain. »**

Il prit ma main dans la sienne et passa la bague autour de mon majeur.

**« Je te promets d'être à toi et uniquement à toi. Je t'aime mon ange. » murmura-t-il en recouvrant mes joues de ses paumes douces.**

Je ne pus empêcher mes larmes de couler devant ce si beau discours. Je préférais de loin ça à une demande en mariage. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les miennes et je passai mes bras autour de sa nuque avec empressement. Notre baiser était empli d'amour, d'espoir, et je me laissai porter par toute cette passion qu'il m'insufflait.

**« Je te promets d'être à toi et uniquement à toi… » répétai-je en plantant mes yeux dans les siens.**

* * *

_**PS pour les curieuses (ôter juste les espaces) :**_

_**- La tenue de Nina = http : / / www . casimages . com / img . php?i=110710093256299353 . jpg  
**_

_**- Les cadeaux de Lucky = http : / / www . casimages . com / img . php?i=11071009365469880 . jpg  
**_

_**- Les cadeaux de Rob et Nina = http : / / www . casimages . com / img . php?i=110710093739802426 . jpg  
**_


	42. I Wanna Take You

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Comment allez vous ? Bien j'espère, malgré ce temps pourri :s**_

_**Je remercie comme toujours mes lectrices fidèles : SoSweetySoCrazy, ely142, celine, fan-par-hasard21, TwilightAddictCindy, doudounord2 et lia3011 !**_

_**Celine : Je suis contente que tu aimes, voici la suite ;)**_

_**Merci à Sophie pour la correction et les conseils ;)**_

_**Je ne vous fait pas plus attendre, bonne lecture.**_

_**Prenez soin de vous et on se retrouve dans 15 jours ;)**_

_**Bisous**_

_**Letty**_

_**PS : n'oubliez pas ma review, celle de deux personnes avec un prénom qui commence par un A m'ont beaucoup manqué d'ailleurs :(**_

* * *

**42. I Wanna Take You…**

**POV Rob**

J'avais bien vu son regard apeuré dés qu'elle avait aperçu la bague. Je savais très bien qu'elle n'était pas prête à accepter de devenir ma femme maintenant, et c'était bien trop tôt, même si au fond de moi, je savais que c'était elle que je voulais et que cela ne changerait jamais. Mais le fait qu'elle ait répété ces quelques mots, me permettait de comprendre qu'elle était sur la même longueur d'onde que moi et que, peu importe dans combien de temps, elle deviendrait ma femme et que nos vies étaient définitivement liées à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je lui souris à m'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de la serrer dans mes bras.

**« Bon, et si je déballais mon dernier cadeau maintenant ? » lui proposai-je avec un sourire en coin.**

**« Quel cadeau ? » s'étonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.**

Je glissai ma main le long de sa jambe en allant déposer des baisers dans son cou, la faisant allonger sur le tapis du salon par la même occasion.

**« Ah oui, j'avais oublié que tu me considérais comme un paquet cadeau. » ricana-t-elle en glissant ses doigts entre mes mèches.**

**« Hum… Je préfère le contenu du paquet que l'emballage… » lui assurai-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.**

**« Oui, mais le contenu est allongé sur quelque chose de dur qui est en train de lui tuer le dos. » me fit-elle remarquer en grimaçant.**

Je me redressai pour qu'elle puisse en faire de même et elle se leva en se frottant le dos. Elle était allongée sur une des boîtes que nous venions de déballer. Je posai tous les papiers et les cadeaux sur le canapé avant de me lever à mon tour et de la prendre par la taille pour l'emmener dans ma chambre.

**« Si tu enlèves ta robe et que tu t'allonges sur le ventre dans mon confortable lit, je veux bien te faire un massage pour soulager ton dos. » lui proposai-je.**

**« Tu ferais ça pour moi ? » sourit-elle.**

**« Bien sûr. » lui confirmai-je en posant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.**

Elle me regarda et m'embrassa de nouveau avant de retirer doucement sa robe devant mes yeux gourmands. Elle était désormais uniquement vêtue d'un mini-boxer noir moulant qui lui faisait des fesses d'enfer. Elle s'installa sur le lit, allongée sur le ventre et appuya sa tête contre un oreiller. Je fermai discrètement la porte de la chambre, pris un flacon d'huiles essentielles qui traînait dans la salle de bain et m'installai correctement au-dessus d'elle, appuyant un genou de chaque côté de ses fesses. Je plaçai un peu d'huile dans mes mains avant de commencer à masser ses épaules et son cou avec délicatesse. Je l'entendis soupirer et elle ferma ses yeux en souriant. Je continuais mes massages en descendant sur ses omoplates, laissant mes mains s'attarder pour détendre ses muscles.

**« C'est trop bon… » murmura-t-elle en soupirant.**

**« Tu aimes ma puce ? » lui demandai-je en continuant vers ses dorsales et sa colonne vertébrale.**

**« Hum… J'adore… » souffla-t-elle.**

Je poursuivis donc mes massages, glissant vers le bas de son dos, et prenant soin de m'occuper de ses lombaires. Après plus de 30 minutes, mes mains abandonnèrent leur travail et je commençai à poser des baisers dans sa nuque, allant mordiller son oreille. Mes mains caressaient ses flancs avec envie et ma virilité commençait à être à l'étroit dans mon jean. J'avais indéniablement besoin d'elle…

**« Bébé… Tu me rends complètement fou… » lui murmurai-je en embrassant sa joue.**

Elle ouvrit les yeux et me regarda avec un sourire en coin avant de me repousser légèrement pour se mettre à genoux face à moi. Elle colla son buste contre mon torse et glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux avant de venir m'embrasser avec ardeur. Je posai mes mains dans le bas de son dos et la serrai encore plus contre moi. Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle et elle s'empressa de déboutonner ma chemise qui atterrit avec sa robe sur le sol. Ses ongles glissèrent le long de mon torse et elle s'affaira à déposer des baisers fiévreux sur mes pectoraux avant de descendre pour aller jusqu'à mon estomac. Je fermai les yeux, me laissant aller à ses douces caresses enflammées sur ma peau. Je sentis ses mains s'attaquer au bouton de mon pantalon avant qu'elle ne m'allonge sur le lit pour continuer de me le retirer entièrement. Ses lèvres reprirent leur place sur mon ventre alors que sa main caressait ma virilité à travers le tissu de mon boxer.

**« Nina… » grognai-je en me tortillant sous elle.**

Elle sourit contre ma peau avant de descendre ses lèvres vers la limite de mon sous-vêtement. Elle me le retira complètement avant de venir poser ses douces lippes sur le bout de mon sexe. Elle laissa sa langue voyager sur mon membre fièrement dressé pour elle en me regardant dans les yeux. Elle était tellement sexy que j'aurais pu venir tout de suite si je ne gardais pas un minimum de contrôle. Elle s'amusa à mordiller mon membre avant de le faire glisser entre ses lèvres. Sa langue s'enroulait autour et elle commença à me lécher sur toute ma longueur, me mordillant, m'enfonçant plus profondément dans sa gorge, me faisant vibrer et gémir de plaisir.

**« J'aime beaucoup les sucettes anglaises. » ricana-t-elle entre deux caresses buccales.**

**« Putain Nina… Et moi j'aime ma suceuse new-yorkaise. » répliquai-je en me tendant, ayant de plus en plus de mal à résister à ses assauts.**

Je la tirai soudain vers moi, pour éviter de venir dans sa bouche, chose que je n'aimais pas vraiment… Elle me regarda avec un sourire et s'assit à califourchon sur moi, sa féminité encore recouverte de son boxer appuyant contre mon membre au bord de l'explosion. Elle se redressa, se mettant debout sur le lit avant de retirer sensuellement son boxer, en me fixant avec un sourire en coin. Je restais là, sans bouger, à la regarder faire, totalement subjugué par sa sensualité, sa beauté, qui réussissait toujours à me faire rêver à chaque fois. Elle se réinstalla sur moi et commença à frotter son intimité humide contre ma virilité. Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches et elle s'empala lentement sur mon sexe palpitant. Quelle sensation merveilleuse de la sentir aussi serrée autour de moi. Elle commença à se mouvoir au-dessus de moi en ne me lâchant pas du regard. Je caressai ses hanches, ses fesses puis je remontai vers son ventre, ses côtes pour atteindre sa poitrine parfaite. Elle se pencha vers moi pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes et je la collai contre mon torse en glissant une de mes mains dans ses cheveux. Nos baisers étaient enflammés, nos souffles n'étaient plus que gémissements, nos corps étaient couverts de sueur, et nos cœurs battaient la chamade. J'échangeai nos places et la fis rouler sur le dos pour la surplomber à mon tour. Elle laissa sa tête tomber dans les oreillers en agrippant mes épaules avec fermeté. Mes coups de rein se faisaient plus rapides, plus puissants et je sentais qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à atteindre le point de non-retour.

**« Rob… » gémit-elle en agrippant fermement mes cheveux.**

Elle tira mon visage vers le sien et posa fougueusement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son baiser était avide, furieux, plus rien ne comptait que nos corps imbriqués, ne faisant plus qu'un.

**« Laisse-toi aller mon ange, viens avec moi. » murmurai-je à son oreille en mordillant son cou.**

Ma main alla se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son point sensible et je le torturai de mon pouce en accélérant mes mouvements dans son antre. Tous ses muscles se tendirent et elle poussa un long gémissement contenant mon prénom en fermant les yeux et basculant sa tête en arrière. Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour la rejoindre à mon tour, basculant dans les tréfonds du plaisir. Je m'écroulai sur elle, ma tête dans son cou, en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. Je sentais son cœur battre à mille à l'heure, une douce mélodie qui faisait vibrer le mien. Je finis par me séparer d'elle et me laissai tomber sur le dos contre le matelas. Elle vint directement se blottir contre mon torse et je remontai les draps sur nous.

**« Le sexe avec toi est toujours merveilleux, je ne m'en lasserai jamais. » lui avouai-je en posant un baiser sur son front.**

**« Ah oui ? Seulement le sexe ? » s'étonna-t-elle avec une petite moue boudeuse.**

**« Mais non, tout. Je pourrais même t'écouter parler en japonais pendant des heures tellement je suis subjugué par ta voix, ton visage, ton corps, ton sourire, ton regard… Je ne me lasse pas d'être avec toi, l'endroit où je me sens le plus chez moi, ce sont tes bras. » la rassurai-je en enfouissant mon nez dans son cou.**

**« Comment tu fais pour être toujours aussi parfait ? Tu as un truc, c'est ça ? Genre une oreillette invisible avec une personne qui te souffle les choses à dire, n'est-ce pas ? » plaisanta-t-elle.**

**« Comment ça ? Tu penses vraiment que je ne suis pas capable de dire des jolies choses ? Que je ne suis pas capable de faire preuve de romantisme et de poésie ? C'est ce que tu crois ? » boudai-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.**

**« Es-tu capable de me dire un poème, là, maintenant ? » me défia-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.**

**« Sans problème. » lui confirmai-je avec un sourire satisfait.**

**« Je t'écoute. » me lança-t-elle en posant ses coudes sur mon torse et en me regardant.**

'' _When I'm with you,  
eternity is a step away,  
my love continues to grow,  
with each passing day._

___(Quand je suis avec toi,  
l'éternité est un pas au loin,  
mon amour continue de grandire,  
avec chaque jour qui passe.)_

_This treasure of love,  
I cherish within my soul,  
how much I love you...  
you'll never really know._

___(Ce trésor d'amour,  
que je chéris au plus profond de mon âme,  
à quel point je t'aime...  
tu ne le sauras jamais vraiment.)_

_You bring a joy to my heart,  
I've never felt before,  
with each touch of your hand,  
I love you more and more._

___(Tu apportes une joie à mon coeur,  
que je n'ai jamais ressenti avant,  
avec chaque contact de ta main,  
je t'aime de plus en plus.)_

_Whenever we say goodbye,  
whenever we part,  
know I hold you dearly,  
deep inside my heart._

___(Chaque fois que nous nous disons au revoir,  
chaque fois que nous nous séparons,  
sache que je te retiens tendrement,  
au plus profond de mon coeur.)_

_So these seven words,  
I pray you hold true,  
"Forever And Always,  
I Will Love You."_

___(Alors ces sept mots,  
Je prie pour que tu les considères vrais,  
"Pour Toujours et à jamais,  
Je t'aimerai.")_

_- __Chris Engle -_

**« Ok, je n'ai rien dit. » sourit-elle en venant poser un baiser sur mes lèvres avec douceur.**

**« Et toi ? Es-tu capable de me dire un poème, maintenant ? » la défiai-je à mon tour.**

Elle me fit un grand sourire avant de me dire de sa voix sensuelle.

''_If there's one face I want to see,  
so beautiful, so true,  
one smile that makes a difference,  
to everything I do._

___(S'il y a un visage que je veux voir,  
si beau, si vrai,  
un sourire qui fait la différence,  
sur tout ce que je fais.)_

_If there's one touch I long to feel,  
one voice I long to hear,  
whenever I am happy,  
or just needing someone near._

___(S'il y a un contact qu'il me tarde de ressentir,  
une voix qu'il me tarde d'entendre,  
chaque fois que je suis heureuse,  
ou que j'ai juste besoin de quelqu'un près de moi.)_

_If there's one joy, one love,  
from which I never want to part,  
it's you, my very special love,  
my world, my life, my heart._

___(S'il y a une joie, un amour,  
duquel je ne veux jamais être séparée,  
c'est toi, mon très spécial amour,  
mon monde, ma vie, mon coeur.)_

_- John Ragland -_

**« Je t'aime. » murmurai-je contre ses lèvres en caressant son dos délicatement.**

**« Pas plus que moi. » ajouta-t-elle en mordillant mon cou et en enfouissant sa tête contre mon épaule.**

C'était exactement de cette façon que je voulais finir ma vie, tenir ma petite femme (enfin future pour le moment) entre mes bras toute la nuit, me réveiller à ses côtés chaque matin, faire la cuisine ensemble ou chacun notre tour, avoir une grande maison avec des animaux et des enfants. Je voulais construire ça pour mon avenir avec elle et je savais que rien ne pourrait désormais m'en empêcher.

* * *

**POV Nina**

**« Rob, tu vas être en retard si tu continues. » lui fis-je remarquer en regardant l'heure qui passait.**

**« J'arrive. » répliqua-t-il en soupirant.**

Il devait prendre l'avion dans 2 heures pour quatre jours express de tournage à Bâton-Rouge. C'était court quatre jours, mais c'était long aussi en même temps… Comme il était resté chez moi pendant son break, je lui avais proposé de laisser ses affaires ici et de prendre juste le nécessaire pour ces quelques jours. Il avait eu un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles quand je lui avais proposé de rester ici quand il reviendrait pour la nouvelle année avant de repartir pour un bon mois. J'aimais quand il était là toute la journée avec moi, j'aimais son côté cajoleur, à toujours demander un bisou ou un câlin. J'aimais aussi son humour et ses blagues pas toujours drôles, je dois l'avouer. J'aimais le fait qu'il fasse des efforts pour me surprendre jour après jour, qu'il apprenne à faire la cuisine, qu'il fasse même le ménage et la lessive. J'aimais son odeur, sa peau, son regard, sa voix… Jamais je n'avais aimé quelqu'un autant que je l'aimais.

**« Je veux rester avec toi. » se plaignit-il en arrivant dans le salon avec une moue boudeuse.**

**« Ce n'est pas long quatre jours, tu n'auras même pas le temps d'y penser que tu seras de retour. » le rassurai-je en m'approchant de lui.**

Il m'ouvrit ses bras et je me blottis contre lui en respirant son odeur avec force. Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes ainsi, sans rien dire, les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires. Je me reculai doucement en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

**« Allez, nous devrions y aller, avant que tu ne sois vraiment en retard. » m'exclamai-je en allant enfiler mon blouson.**

Il fit de même avant d'aller faire un câlin à Lucky.

**« Je te confis Nina, prends soin d'elle et surveille-la pendant mon absence. » lui dit-il avant de revenir vers moi.**

Il attrapa son sac et nous sortîmes de l'appartement. Je le conduisis en silence jusqu'à l'aéroport et me garai discrètement sur une place proche de l'entrée. Rob soupira et se tourna vers moi avec un regard triste.

**« Je vais devenir quoi si même quatre jours sans toi sont un véritable calvaire à vivre ? » soupira-t-il en posant sa main sur ma joue.**

**« Tu vas me manquer Rob, j'ai déjà hâte que tu reviennes. » lui confirmai-je en appuyant ma joue contre sa paume.**

Il se pencha vers moi et m'offrit un baiser plein de tendresse, de passion et de promesse. Nous nous séparâmes à contrecœur et il passa sa capuche au-dessus de sa casquette avant d'enfiler ses lunettes de soleil.

**« Je t'aime Nina. Je t'appelle quand j'arrive. » me promit-il avant de m'embrasser une dernière fois.**

**« Je t'aime Rob, fais attention à toi. » lui dis-je avant qu'il ne sorte de la voiture.**

Ses gardes du corps étaient déjà là et prirent son sac dans le coffre avant de l'escorter jusqu'à l'entrée. Rob se retourna avant de passer les portes pour me faire un dernier signe, puis il disparut dans le hall. Je repris la route immédiatement pour retourner à mon appartement en essayant de retenir mes larmes. J'avais réussi à devenir totalement dépendante de lui et je me trouvai réellement pathétique de pleurer pour quatre jours… De retour à mon appartement, je passai par la boîte aux lettres pour prendre mon courrier mais mon sang se glaça en découvrant une rose noire ainsi qu'une boîte rectangulaire. Je pris le tout en déglutissant avant de monter jusqu'à mon appartement, les jambes tremblantes. Je m'assis sur mon canapé et ouvris la boîte pour y trouver un tee-shirt. En le dépliant, je me rendis compte que c'était l'un de mes tee-shirts… Sur le devant, il y avait une inscription au marqueur rouge qui disait : _''La prochaine fois, j'utiliserai ton sang pour écrire._'' Je laissai tomber le tee-shirt au sol avant de me recroqueviller sur moi-même dans le canapé en fondant en larmes. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça ? Que me voulait-il ? Qui était-il ? Pourquoi il ne s'était pas déjà montré ? Et Rob qui n'était pas là…


	43. Petit coup de gueule

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, juste une réponse à une review qui vient d'être posté à l'instant.

Je vous la mets pour bien montrer à qui je m'adresse :

''_Ta fic c'est trop de la merde en plus c'est une all human. Enfin scénario pourris, aucune imagination. Je veux bien que l'auteur veuille refaire les histoires a sa manière mais faut pas oublier que les Perso sont des VAMPIRES. On ne reconnais rien de Twilight a part les noms des personnages._

_Enfin va te coucher!''_

Alors premièrement, va te coucher toi-même et apprends à lire. Ma fic ne concerne en rien les personnages de Twilight, vu que mes personnages sont les acteurs. Et aux dernières nouvelles, les acteurs ne sont pas des vampires, mais des êtres humains.

Deuxièmement, si tu n'aimes pas ma fic, tu as juste à cliquer sur la croix rouge en haut à droite de ton écran.

Et dernièrement, c'est facile et petit de laisser des reviews de ce genre en restant anonyme.

Voilà, désolée pour cette incartade, mais il fallait que je réponde.


	44. I Wanna Talk About Her

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien ? **

**Moi ce n'est pas la grande forme, mais je vous poste quand même ce chapitre avant d'aller me reposer.**

**Je tiens à remercier SoSweetySoCrazy, ely142, Yumie76, doudounord2, Miss Sadique, pitchcullen, **

**fan-par-hasard21, miiss88, edwardbellaamour et Xukette pour vos reviews et votre soutien.**

**Un grand merci aussi aux sans comptes :**

**- ( ) : Merci de ton soutien :)**

**- celi : Merci beaucoup :)**

**- ghislaine : Merci beaucoup :) Ça me fait encore plus plaisir venant d'un professeur de français :)**

**- jenny : Merci beaucoup de ton soutien, j'espère que tu auras trouvé le bon corbeau ;)**

**- fandetoi : Merci beaucoup :) je compte écrire d'autre fics avec Rob par la suite, à bon entendeur ;)**

**Je vous laisse donc avec ce nouveau chapitre qui passe du chaud au froid assez rapidement.**

**Un grand merci à Alice pour la correction (seulement deux fautes ? Je m'épates toute seule lol).**

**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve dans deux semaines comme toujours.**

**Et une review = un teaser, ne changeons pas les bonnes habitudes.**

**Prenez soin de vous et gros bisous !**

**Letty**

* * *

**43. I Wanna Talk About Her**

**POV Rob**

C'était la deuxième journée que je passais sans Nina depuis presque une semaine. Sa voix me manquait, son sourire, son regard, sa peau, ses mains… Tout me manquait d'elle. Je n'arrêtais pas de lui envoyer des messages entre chaque pause de tournage. Je passais mes pauses dîners au téléphone avec elle. Et j'avais passé ma soirée d'hier à discuter avec elle par msn. Le tournage était terminé pour aujourd'hui et je rejoignis à la hâte ma chambre d'hôtel sous le regard amusé de mes collègues. Ils aimaient beaucoup me charrier sur le fait que j'étais totalement accro à Nina et que je ressemblais à une adolescente qui venait de rencontrer son premier béguin. Mais j'étais comme ça, j'avais besoin de lui parler pour tenir sans pouvoir la serrer contre moi. Je rentrai en vitesse dans ma chambre, filai sous la douche avant de m'installer sur mon lit pour allumer mon ordinateur. Je me connectai immédiatement sur msn pour ne pas perdre une seule minute. Je vis que Nina était connectée et j'ouvris une fenêtre de conversation aussitôt.

_Rob qui aime sa Nina dit_ : Bonsoir mon amour !

_Nina qui aime le chocolat dit :_ Bonsoir mon chéri !

_Rob qui aime sa Nina dit__ :_ Comment vas-tu depuis tout à l'heure ?

_Nina qui aime le chocolat dit :_ Bien et toi ?

_Rob qui aime sa Nina dit_ : Tu me manques…

_Nina qui aime le chocolat dit _: Tu me manques aussi… beaucoup…

_Rob qui aime sa Nina dit__:_ Tu as passé une bonne journée au travail ?

_Nina qui aime le chocolat dit :_ La routine, et toi ?

_Rob qui aime sa Nina dit_ : La routine aussi.

_Nina qui aime le chocolat dit : _Je préfère quand même ta routine à la mienne.

_Rob qui aime sa Nina dit :_ Je préfèrerais que tu sois avec moi…

_Nina qui aime le chocolat dit :_ Plus que 2 jours et on se retrouvera.

_Rob qui aime sa Nina dit_ : Je sais, j'ai vraiment hâte.

_Nina qui aime le chocolat dit :_ Moi aussi.

_Rob qui aime sa Nina dit_ : Tu faisais quoi avant que je n'arrive ?

_Nina qui aime le chocolat dit _: Je viens de prendre une douche et je t'attendais.

_Rob qui aime sa Nina dit __:_ Je sors de la douche aussi. Tu es habillée au moins ?

_Nina qui aime le chocolat dit :_ Non, je suis complètement nue, allongée sur mon lit.

_Rob qui aime sa Nina vous propose une conversation vidéo._

_Nina qui aime le chocolat dit :_ Espèce de pervers, je ne brancherai pas ma webcam.

_Rob qui aime sa Nina dit :_ Allez, s'il te plaît… J'ai besoin de voir ton sourire, ton visage… Tout ça me manque tellement.

_Nina qui aime le chocolat dit _: Si je te dis que je suis en pyjama, tu veux toujours que je branche ma webcam ?

_Rob qui aime sa Nina dit__ :_ Bien sûr !

_Nina qui aime le chocolat a accepté la conversation vidéo._

Je montai le son de mon ordinateur et agrandis la fenêtre en plein écran. Elle était toujours aussi belle… Elle était assise en tailleur sur son lit, avec son pyjama que j'adorais tant et ses cheveux qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle me fit un grand sourire en me faisant signe à travers l'écran. Je fis de même en souriant comme un imbécile.

**« Tu es toujours aussi belle. » lui dis-je en caressant son visage sur l'écran.**

**« Merci. » me répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.**

**« Comment va Lucky ? » lui demandai-je en ne pouvant décrocher mon regard d'elle.**

**« Il va bien. Il dort souvent dans le lit que tu lui as acheté le soir. Mais quand je rentre après mon travail, il regarde toujours vers la porte, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il te cherche. » m'expliqua-t-elle.**

**« Je crois que je l'ai adopté et il m'a adopté aussi. » souris-je.**

**« Je pense aussi. »**

Elle était tellement… J'étais complètement dingue de cette fille. Totalement fou amoureux d'elle. Je savais très bien que je me répétais tout le temps, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Plus les jours passaient, plus je me sentais chanceux d'avoir croisé son chemin. Je la vis soudainement rougir avant de cacher son visage entre ses mains.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » m'étonnai-je en fronçant les sourcils.**

**« Rien… Disons que j'étais juste entrain de… Tu n'as pas de tee-shirt… » bafouilla-t-elle en restant cachée.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant sa remarque. C'est vrai que j'avais uniquement mon jean, mais je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention.

**« Est-ce que Miss Carpenter serait entrain de me mater pendant que j'essaie de faire la conversation ? » la taquinai-je avec un sourire en coin.**

**« Dis-moi un peu que tu ne fais pas exactement la même chose Mister Pattinson. » me répliqua-t-elle en regardant de nouveau vers la webcam.**

**« J'aimerais bien, mais tu es trop couverte pour ça. D'ailleurs, ce n'est même pas juste, je vais aller remettre un tee-shirt, pour que nous soyons à égalité. » lui fis-je savoir en m'apprêtant à me lever.**

**« NON ! » s'exclama-t-elle.**

**« Il faut que nous soyons à égalité. » lui fis-je remarquer en souriant.**

**« Ok ! » répliqua-t-elle simplement avant de retirer son haut de pyjama.**

Je restai ébahi par sa soudaine assurance. Mes yeux restèrent fixés sur sa poitrine parfaite que j'avais tellement envie de toucher. Je déglutis nerveusement alors que mon membre frétillait dans mon jean.

**« C'est toi qui me mate maintenant, hein ? » se moqua-t-elle en me tirant la langue.**

**« J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te toucher… t'embrasser… te faire l'amour toute la nuit… » murmurai-je.**

**« Moi aussi… » souffla-t-elle.**

**« Nina… caresse-toi pour moi… imagine que ce soit mes mains. Imagine que mes mains remontent le long de ton ventre pour aller caresser délicatement tes seins. » dis-je sans même réfléchir à mes paroles.**

Elle resta quelques instants étonnée, avant de faire glisser ses mains sur son ventre, remontant lentement vers sa poitrine qu'elle commença à caresser avec délicatesse. Je déglutis difficilement en la voyant faire et elle ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir qui réveilla totalement ma virilité.

**« Continue mon ange. Imagine que mes doigts torturent gentiment tes tétons en les pinçant et les tirant. » lui dis-je en l'observant.**

Elle répondit à ma demande et ouvrit ses yeux pour me regarder. Ses joues étaient rougies et elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure avec un sourire gêné. Ma main glissa vers ma virilité que je caressai à travers mon jean. Ses mains à elles, descendirent vers son ventre avant d'atteindre l'élastique de son shorty. J'entendis soudain une sonnerie de portable alors que Nina soupira en cessant tout geste.

**« Désolée… » murmura-t-elle en attrapant son téléphone.**

Elle sortit du champ de la webcam et j'essayai de reprendre un peu de contrôle sur moi après tout ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

**POV Nina**

J'étais un peu dégoûtée que mon téléphone sonne à cet instant… Non, en fait j'étais carrément énervée contre celui qui osait m'appeler à ce moment précis. L'appel était en anonyme et à coup sûr c'était encore quelqu'un qui se trompait de numéro. Il allait d'ailleurs falloir que je le change pour avoir un peu la paix. Je m'éloignai de l'ordinateur en m'excusant auprès de Rob et décrochai avec rage.

**- Allo ?**

**- Bonsoir Nina !**

Je ne connaissais pas cette voix.

**- Bonsoir, c'est qui ?**

**- As-tu aimé mon petit cadeau ? J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop de t'avoir volé un tee-shirt ?**

Un rire sadique atteignit mes oreilles et je restai figée sur place.

**- Qui est au bout du fil ?**

**- Je t'aime Nina, je t'aime tellement que je souffre de te voir avec un autre homme que moi. Mais bientôt tout cela sera du passé et nous serons enfin ensemble, réunis pour toujours.**

Je sentis une boule dans ma gorge alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal de garder une voix calme.

**- Je ne sais pas qui tu es, je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête, mais sache juste que jamais je ne suivrai un psychopathe comme toi. Alors oublie-moi et surtout oublie mon numéro.**

Je raccrochai aussitôt, et essayai de calmer mes mains tremblantes. Mon téléphone sonna de nouveau et je décrochai en soupirant.

**- Je t'interdis de me raccrocher au nez. Tu m'appartiens et je t'aurais quoi que tu dises. Tu es à moi Nina, uniquement à moi. Et tu finiras par l'accepter.**

**- Jamais de la vie. Je n'appartiens à personne alors fiche moi la paix. Tu ne me fais pas peur avec tes roses noires, c'est moche et morbide. Tu devrais te faire interner dans un asile, tu es complètement cinglé.**

**- Tu changeras d'avis, crois-moi. Si tu n'aimes pas les roses, je peux changer de fleurs si tu veux. Je ne suis pas fou, je suis juste amoureux de toi. J'aime passer mes soirées à regarder par ta fenêtre. Je sais que ce soir tu portes un shorty blanc et que tu as ta splendide poitrine à l'air libre. Tu es tellement belle que je me fais plaisir tout les soirs en rêvant que ce soit ta main ou ta bouche qui me fait jouir.**

Comment il pouvait savoir ça ? Il m'observait ? Mes mains tremblèrent deux fois plus et je courus jusqu'à ma fenêtre pour fermer les volets.

**- Laisse-moi tranquille sinon j'appelle la police. Tu n'es qu'un pervers, un aliéné, un sadique. Va en enfer.**

Je raccrochai et éteignis mon portable avant de me laisser tomber au sol en pleurant. Mais qui était-il ? Qu'est-ce que je lui avais fait pour mériter ça ? Et où était-il pour pouvoir m'observer ? Même si j'avais été calme et franche avec lui au téléphone, en vérité j'avais peur… J'avais terriblement peur de lui… Je ne savais pas qui il était, de quoi il était capable, ce qu'il me voulait vraiment… Comment avait-il pu avoir un de mes tee-shirts ? Avait-il pénétré chez moi en mon absence ? Cette idée me glaça le sang… Je me levai après avoir essayé de me calmer et courus vers ma chambre pour remettre mon haut de pyjama. Je fermai le volet de celle-ci avant de passer par la salle de bain pour me regarder dans le miroir. Je passai un peu d'eau froide sur mon visage pour atténuer les rougeurs du à mes larmes avant de respirer un grand coup pour retourner face à mon ordinateur.

**« Hey, ça va ? » me demanda Rob en fronçant les sourcils.**

**« Oui… C'est… Je vais te laisser Rob, je suis juste un peu fatiguée… Je dois me lever de bonne heure demain… » mentis-je en essayant de sourire.**

**« D'accord, mais tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu es toute pâle… » s'inquiéta-t-il avec une petite moue.**

Je ne pouvais décidément rien lui cacher. Mais je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter avec ça. Je lui en parlerais peut-être à son retour, ce sera mieux.

**« Non, ça va, ne t'en fais pas. » tentai-je de le rassurer avec un petit sourire.**

**« D'accord. Je t'aime ma puce, s'il y a quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas à m'appeler ok ? » me dit-il en souriant.**

**« D'accord. Bonne nuit Rob, je t'aime et tu me manques. » lui avouai-je en posant un baiser sur la webcam.**

**« Tu me manques aussi ma puce. Bonne nuit, je t'aime, je t'appelle demain. »**

Il posa lui aussi un baiser sur la webcam avant de ma faire signe avec son sourire en coin. Je fis de même avant de couper la caméra et de me déconnecter. Je fermai mon ordinateur et le posai sur mon bureau avant de me diriger vers la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau. Je retournai dans mon lit et m'installai sous les couvertures avant de fondre en larmes. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça ? Je pensais pouvoir être enfin un peu heureuse… Je sentis quelque chose de doux contre ma joue et aperçu Lucky qui me regardait avec ses petits yeux tristes. Je lui ouvris les bras et il vint se blottir contre moi en léchant mes larmes. J'avais hâte que Rob revienne, je me sentais plus en sécurité dans ses bras.

o-o-o-o-o

J'avais passé ma journée au travail à observer chaque homme qui entrait dans le café. J'étais devenue suspecte envers tout le monde. J'écoutais attentivement les voix autour de moi, surveillais les regards que les personnes posées sur moi, les gestes, les sourires… Je devenais complètement parano… Rob m'avait envoyé des messages au cours de la journée, comme à son habitude, et si je m'étais écoutée, je lui aurais demandé de revenir tellement j'avais peur… Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça, je me devais de le laisser faire son travail, et puis il rentrait demain… Ma journée était enfin terminée et je repris la route de mon appartement en ne traînant pas. Je sortis Lucky quelques minutes en bas de mon immeuble avant de remonter dans mon chez moi. Je me fis réchauffer une pizza que je mangeais sans vraiment d'appétit avant d'aller prendre une douche. Je fermai tous les volets sans exception avant d'allumer mon ordinateur. Rob m'avait prévenu par texto qu'il avait plusieurs interviews aujourd'hui et qu'il ne savait pas à quelle heure il allait rentrer. Mon portable bipa au même instant et je m'aperçus que j'avais un message de Jackson.

''_Salut ma puce ! Comment vas-tu ? Je pense que tu devrais rapidement aller faire un tour sur le site de MTV si ce n'est pas encore fait ;) Je t'embrasse fort. J''_

Le site de MTV ? Pourquoi ça ?

''_Coucou ! Je vais bien merci ! J'y vais de ce pas, mais tu me fais peur là. Bisous. N.''_

''_Oh, ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est rien de grave, bien au contraire. :)''_

Je me précipitai sur mon ordinateur pour aller sur le site et la première phrase qui apparut à mes yeux étaient _''Robert Pattinson avoue qu'il n'est plus célibataire.'' _Il y avait une vidéo qui accompagné le post et je cliquai immédiatement dessus, vraiment curieuse de savoir ce qui se disait. C'était une interview de mon amoureux, souriant, à l'aise avec Josh Horowitz. Je montai le son de mon ordinateur et m'installai en tailleur sur mon lit pour écouter ce qu'il disait.

_- Beaucoup de jeunes femmes se posent des questions sur votre vie sentimentale, est-ce que vous êtes toujours célibataire ou non ? Qu'en est-il de votre relation avec Kristen Stewart ?_

Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux, comme toujours quand il était gêné, avant de sourire. Je me surpris à sourire aussi de me dire que cet homme était mon petit ami, même si personne ne le savait et que cela m'importait peu.

_- Je suis resté très proche de Kristen, mais notre relation est purement amicale. Elle est comme ma petite sœur._

_- Donc cela veut dire que vous êtes de nouveau célibataire ?_

_- Non. Je ne suis plus célibataire._

Je voyais le regard du journaliste un peu surpris, alors que Rob n'avait jamais été aussi à l'aise qu'à ce moment là.

_- Je pense que vous venez de briser le cœur de beaucoup de jeunes femmes en nous avouant ça. Est-ce que nous connaissons cette jeune femme terriblement chanceuse ?_

_- C'est moi qui suis chanceux d'avoir croisé son chemin. Je ne veux pas m'étaler sur ce sujet, je préfère garder ça pour moi. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'elle s'appelle Nina et que même si elle se considère comme une femme ordinaire, pour moi elle est loin d'être ordinaire. C'est une femme merveilleusement éblouissante._

_- On peut voir à votre sourire et votre regard pétillant que vous avez vraiment l'air d'être amoureux._

_- Je le suis. Je pense avoir trouvé mon âme-sœur, je sais que cela peut paraître un peu ringard pour certains, mais j'ai vécu un vrai coup de foudre et je sais que c'est elle et personne d'autres._

_- Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous Robert._

_- Merci. J'en profite pour lui passer un petit message si jamais elle me regarde. Nina, je t'aime et j'ai vraiment hâte de te retrouver._

Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues alors que la vidéo se terminait. J'avais tellement envie qu'il soit là, face à moi, pour que je puisse lui sauter dans les bras et lui dire combien tout ça me touchait. Il me faisait me sentir quelqu'un de spécial, mais surtout, il avait su m'apporter le bonheur dont j'avais besoin après toutes ces années de galère et de peine. J'attrapai mon téléphone pour lui laisser un message, je ne pouvais pas l'appeler sans savoir où il était, je ne voulais pas le déranger.

''_Je viens de voir ton interview avec MTV, tout ce que tu as dit sur moi m'a réellement touché. Tu es le plus merveilleux des hommes, je ne sais pas si je mérite vraiment tout cet amour, mais en tout cas, je l'accepte et je le partage. Merci, merci pour tout. Je t'aime.''_

Je fermai mon ordinateur en souriant avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau. Je revins dans ma chambre et m'installai sous les couvertures, Lucky se blottissant de nouveau contre moi. J'allais éteindre mon téléphone quand je vis que j'avais un message.

''_J'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles, mais finalement ce n'est pas le cas et j'en suis rassuré. J'ai juste dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur et je t'aime tellement que j'ai envie de le crier au monde entier. J'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras demain. Bonne nuit mon cœur, je t'aime.''_

''_Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir après les choses que tu as dites sur moi. J'ai hâte aussi de te retrouver. Bonne nuit mon amour, je t'aime.''_

J'éteignis mon portable en souriant avant de m'endormir en pensant à l'homme merveilleux qui faisait partie de ma vie.


	45. I Want Everybody Knows It

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**J'espère que vous allez bien ?**_

_**Moi pas terrible, donc je vous poste ce chapitre vite fait avant d'aller me coucher.**_

_**Un grand merci à celi (Je suis contente que tu aimes, voici la suite.),**_

_**SoSweetySoCrazy, edwardbellaamour, ely142, doudounord2, Xukette,**_

_**jenny (Merci. Rob va finir par le savoir, effectivement. Et pour le corbeau, tu as peut-être raison... ou pas lol),**_

_**TwilightAddictCindy, Miss Sadique et fan-par-hasard21 pour vos reviews.**_

_**Je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre, et ne me tuez pas pour la fin, sinon, pas de suite :P**_

_**Un grand merci à Sophie pour la correction.  
**_

_**Prenez soin de vous !**_

_**Gros Bisous !**_

_**Letty**_

* * *

**44. I Want Everybody Knows It**

**POV Rob**

J'étais heureux, tellement heureux. Plusieurs raisons étaient la cause de mon bonheur. La première était que j'avais joué franc jeu avec les journalistes et que maintenant tout le monde savait que je n'étais plus célibataire. La deuxième, c'était que j'allais maintenant pouvoir sortir avec Nina sans me cacher, j'allais pouvoir l'inviter au restaurant, au cinéma, à des concerts, sans avoir peur que les paparazzis nous surprennent. Et enfin la troisième raison, la plus importante d'ailleurs, était que j'allais pouvoir la retrouver et la serrer dans mes bras. Mais malgré tout ça, il y avait quelque chose qui me préoccupait énormément. Nina avait eu une drôle de réaction avant-hier quand nous étions sur MSN en train de parler et qu'elle avait répondu à son téléphone. J'aurais juré qu'elle avait pleuré quand elle était réapparue devant sa webcam et le fait qu'elle ne m'ait pas dit ce qu'il se passait me rendait encore plus inquiet. Elle me cachait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il allait falloir que je la questionne en douceur pour savoir, sinon je ne pourrais pas garder l'esprit tranquille et encore moins la laisser pendant un mois pour finir mon tournage. J'avais quatre jours devant moi pour profiter un maximum d'elle et j'allais les savourer avec délice.

J'étais dans l'avion qui nous ramenait à Vancouver, assis à côté de Kristen qui lisait tranquillement. J'avais moi aussi ouvert un livre, mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur celui-ci. J'avais l'esprit bien trop concentré sur le temps qu'il me restait avant de retrouver Nina.

**« Rob, tu ne peux pas te calmer un peu, tu me stresses à gigoter comme ça. » soupira Kristen en refermant son livre.**

**« Désolé… J'ai juste hâte d'atterrir. » m'excusai-je en refermant mon livre et en le glissant dans mon sac.**

**« Ah ben ça, vois-tu, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. » se moqua-t-elle en me tapant légèrement dans l'épaule.**

**« Moque-toi en plus. Méchante. » boudai-je en attrapant mon téléphone pour envoyer un texto à Nina.**

**« Tu sais que tu es trop mignon en mec romantique totalement éperdu de sa petite chérie ? En général, c'est plutôt les filles qui réagissent comme tu le fais. Nina est bien moins expansive que toi d'ailleurs sur ce point. » continua-t-elle.**

**« Je sais… Mais je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi. Elle me manque tellement. Je suis pathétique hein ? » grimaçai-je en la regardant.**

**« Mais non, tu es juste amoureux et je suis contente de te voir heureux. Mais fais attention de ne pas trop étouffer Nina, je pense que tu as compris qu'elle est assez indépendante, ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs. » me conseilla-t-elle.**

**« Oui, je sais. Tu vas faire quoi pendant ces 4 jours ? » la questionnai-je en reposant mon téléphone et en buvant une gorgée de mon coca.**

**« Rien de spécial. Je vais certainement aller au concert de Jazz et son groupe le soir du nouvel an. » me répondit-elle.**

**« Je pense que nous nous verrons alors. J'avais l'intention d'emmener Nina et sa grand-mère. Ce sera bien mieux que de rester enfermés chez nous. » lui fis-je savoir en souriant.**

**« Trop bien ! Ca va être super, j'ai trop hâte de revoir Nina et Lisa. On sera bien tous les 4, avec Jackson et ses potes. » se réjouit-elle.**

**« Je pense aussi. » confirmai-je alors que l'avion se préparait à atterrir.**

Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure et si je m'étais écouté, j'aurais sauté par le hublot pour arriver plus vite. Fou moi ? Totalement !

* * *

**POV Nina**

Depuis ce matin, je regardais l'heure toutes les 5 minutes. J'avais pris ma journée pour pouvoir aller récupérer Rob à l'aéroport. J'avais besoin de retrouver ses bras sécurisants. Le psychopathe n'avait pas rappelé depuis avant-hier, et j'espérais d'ailleurs qu'il avait abandonné, même si cela m'étonnerait vraiment… J'avais passé deux nuits à faire des cauchemars et en me regardant dans la glace, je voyais nettement des cernes se creuser sous mes yeux. Je mis un peu de maquillage pour essayer d'atténuer la fatigue qui se lisait sur mon visage, je ne voulais pas effrayer Rob… Je pris ensuite la direction de l'aéroport et arrivée à destination je me garai sur le parking. Il devait atterrir à 15 heures. Mon téléphone bipa et je me précipitai pour lire le message.

''_J'atterris dans quelques minutes, tu veux bien venir me chercher dans le hall s'il te plaît ?''_

Je souris en lui répondant positivement avant de sortir de ma voiture. Je pénétrai à l'intérieur de l'aéroport et patientai près de l'endroit où les bagages arrivaient sur leur tapis roulant. J'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler au loin et aperçus Kristen courir vers moi entourée de deux gardes du corps. J'aperçus les paparazzis qui commençaient à la mitrailler et ses gardes du corps tirèrent un peu la tête qu'elle fasse un détour pour venir me voir.

**« Nina, je suis contente de te revoir. » s'exclama-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.**

**« Moi aussi Kris. Le voyage s'est bien passé ? » lui demandai-je en la serrant moi aussi dans mes bras.**

**« Si je n'avais pas eu un grand britannique nerveux et impatient à mes côtés, ça aurait pu être bien mieux. » soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.**

**« A ce point ? » m'étonnai-je en riant.**

**« Oh oui, si tu savais. Bon j'y vais, sinon Ruth va encore m'enguirlander. On se voit demain je pense. » sourit-elle avant de s'éclipser.**

Je la regardai partir alors que la moitié des paparazzis la suivaient comme des petits chiens. J'avais très certainement été shootée aussi, mais finalement, je n'en avais rien à faire. J'entendis des cris hystériques provenir des portes d'où était sortie Kristen et j'aperçus Rob faire son apparition entouré de 3 gardes du corps, de fans et de paparazzis. Pourquoi j'étais venue l'attendre dans le hall moi… Ah oui, parce qu'il me l'avait gentiment demandé… Rob posa finalement son regard sur moi et me fit un sourire digne des contes de fée. Il parla à l'un de ses gardes du corps avant de venir de mon côté. Plus il approchait de moi et plus les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient. Quand il fut enfin en face de moi, il posa ses mains sur mes joues et m'embrassa sous les flashs des paparazzis. Il m'avait bien eu sur ce coup, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il fasse ça, mais finalement, je ne lui en voulais pas. S'il voulait rendre notre relation officielle, c'est qu'il m'aimait réellement. Il me regarda avec un grand sourire satisfait en relâchant mes lèvres, avant d'attraper ma main et son sac qui arrivait sur le tapis roulant de l'autre main. Nous réussîmes à nous faufiler hors du hall avec beaucoup de mal avant de rejoindre rapidement ma voiture, poursuivis par les paparazzis. Rob posa son sac à l'arrière avant de monter à l'avant en riant. Je pris tout de suite la route en le regardant bizarrement.

**« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » lui demandai-je un peu étonnée.**

**« Rien, je suis juste heureux. » me répondit-il en tournant sa tête vers moi avec un grand sourire.**

Son sourire était tellement communicatif que je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire aussi. Je conduisis jusqu'à mon appartement sans un mot de plus. J'avais mis la radio et Rob chantait à tue-tête chaque chanson diffusée. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi euphorique. Arrivés enfin à destination, il attrapa son sac et nous montâmes jusqu'à mon studio main dans la main. Lucky lui sauta directement dessus et Rob s'agenouilla au sol pour lui faire des bisous et des câlins. Je les laissai se retrouver pendant que je posai le sac de Rob dans ma chambre. Je partis ensuite vers la cuisine pour me servir un coca.

**« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » lui demandai-je.**

Je sursautai en sentant deux bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et des lèvres se poser dans mon cou.

**« Je veux bien un coca aussi, merci. » murmura-t-il en posant des baisers sur mon épaule.**

Je lui versai un verre que je laissai sur la table et me tournai pour lui faire face. Ses lèvres glissèrent automatiquement sur les miennes alors que j'enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque. Je me sentais tellement bien, tellement en sécurité avec lui. Il savait me faire sentir spéciale. J'avais d'ailleurs décidé de lui faire une petite surprise pour son retour…

* * *

**POV Rob**

J'étais tellement heureux de l'avoir retrouvée, c'était juste indescriptible ce sentiment de plénitude qui m'envahissait à chaque fois que j'étais près d'elle. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser à l'aéroport. Maintenant, tout le monde savait que j'étais amoureux et j'espérais que tout le monde nous laisserait vivre notre relation en paix. Cela faisait 4 heures que j'étais de retour et j'avais passé tout ce temps à embrasser et câliner Nina. Nous étions assis dans le canapé, la télé était allumée, et nous parlions de choses et d'autres. Elle était blottie dans mes bras et sa présence était tout ce qu'il me fallait, je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre.

**« Je dois aller récupérer un truc à la boîte où je danse, tu veux venir avec moi ? » me demanda-t-elle en relevant le visage vers moi.**

**« Bien sûr, je te suis mon ange. » répondis-je en l'embrassant doucement.**

Elle sourit avant de se lever et de partir vers sa chambre. Elle revint après avoir enfilé une de mes chemises par-dessus son tee-shirt. J'adorais le fait qu'elle porte mes vêtements, j'adorais tout partager avec elle. Elle enfila ses bottes et son blouson avant d'attraper son sac et de me sourire. Je me levai pour aller la rejoindre, l'embrasser furtivement avant de passer mon blouson. Nous sortîmes après avoir fait un câlin à Lucky. La route se fit en silence, malgré nos échanges de regards et de sourires réguliers. Une fois arrivés à destination, nous descendîmes après qu'elle se soit garée sur le parking privé de la boîte qui était étonnamment vide. Je la suivis jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit elle-même avec ses clés.

**« Il n'y a personne ? » m'étonnai-je en la suivant à travers la salle totalement vide.**

**« Non, la boîte est exceptionnellement fermée aujourd'hui. » me fit-elle savoir calmement.**

**« Tu peux t'asseoir ici, je reviens dans 2 minutes. » ajouta-t-elle en me montrant une table juste en face de la scène.**

**« D'accord, je t'attends. » répondis-je en m'asseyant.**

Je patientai en observant la salle. Soudainement, les lumières s'éteignirent et juste un spot éclairait une partie de la scène, plus particulièrement une barre de pole dance. La musique me fit sursauter, la chanson _''Feelin' Good''_ des Pussycat Dolls plus particulièrement. Nina arriva lentement sur scène, habillée d'une jupe noire plissée très courte, d'un haut à longue manche attaché par uniquement deux boutons, avec de la fourrure au col et au bas des manches, ainsi qu'une paire de bottes qui lui arrivait juste en dessous des genoux. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et elle était juste à couper le souffle. Elle avait aussi un micro casque et quand elle commença à chanter, mon cœur s'arrêta presque.

___"Birds flying high,  
You know how I feel.  
Sun in the sky,  
You know how I feel.  
Breeze drifting on by,  
You know how I feel.  
It's a new dawn,  
And a new day,  
And a new life, for me,  
And I'm feeling good.  
__So good, yeah._''

_____(Les oiseaux volent haut,  
Tu sais ce que je ressens.  
Le soleil est dans le ciel,  
Tu sais ce que je ressens.  
Les roseaux s'amoncellent,  
Tu sais ce que je ressens.  
C'est une aube nouvelle,  
Et un jour nouveau,  
Et une vie nouvelle, pour moi,  
Et je me sens bien.  
__Si bien, oui.)_

Elle tournait sensuellement autour de la barre, bougeant ses hanches au rythme de la musique, glissant ses mains sur cette barre de fer en me lançant des regards brûlants. Sa voix était plus que sensuelle, et j'étais encore une fois étonné par sa beauté mais aussi par son incroyable talent autant pour la danse que pour le chant.

_''Fish in the sea,  
You know how I feel.  
Rivers running free,  
You know how I feel.  
Blossom on the tree,  
You know how I feel.  
It's a new dawn,  
And a new day,  
And a new life, for me,  
And I'm feeling good,  
So good,  
So good.''_

_(__Les poissons dans la mer,  
Tu sais ce que je ressens.  
Les rivières coulent librement,  
Yu sais ce que je ressens.  
Les arbres en fleurs,  
Tu sais ce que je ressens.  
C'est une aube nouvelle,  
Et un jour nouveau,  
Et une vie nouvelle, pour moi,  
Et je me sens bien,  
Si bien,  
Si bien.)_

Elle défit les boutons de son haut avant de le retirer délicatement, dévoilant un soutien-gorge en dentelle noir avant de reprendre sa danse lascive et envoûtante. Elle était vraiment en train de me rendre complètement fou et j'avais extrêmement chaud à la regarder aussi désirable et sexy.

_''Dragonfly out in the sun,  
You know what I mean,  
Don't you know?  
Butterflies all having fun,  
You know what I mean.  
Sleep in peace when day is done,  
That's what I mean.  
And this old world,  
Is a new world,  
And a whole world, for me,  
For me.''_

_(__La libellule dehors au soleil,  
Tu sais ce que cela signifie,  
Ne le sais-tu pas?  
Tous les papillons s'amusent,  
Tu sais ce que cela signifie.  
Dors en paix quand la journée est finie,  
C'est ce que je veux dire.  
Et cet ancien monde,  
Est un nouveau monde,  
Et un monde complet, pour moi,  
Pour moi.)_

Elle laissa glisser sa jupe le long de ses jambes, dévoilant un boxer noir en dentelle qui sublimait ses jolies fesses, avant de l'envoyer rejoindre son haut. Elle reprit ses mouvements, ondulant contre la barre, glissant sa jambe autour, tournoyant et se penchant en arrière, juste retenue grâce à ses pieds, puis se laissa glisser en grand écart sur le sol avant de se redresser à la force des bras sur la barre. Elle était d'une souplesse incroyable, et sa voix ne tremblait pas une seule seconde malgré toutes ses acrobaties.

''_Stars when you shine__,  
You know how I feel.  
Scent of pine,  
You know how I feel.  
Oh Freedom is mine,  
And I know how I feel.  
And it's a new dawn,  
And a new day,  
And a new life, for me,  
And I'm feeling...  
__Oh... Ah… Oh…  
I'm feeling… good…''_

_(__Les étoiles quand vous brillez__,  
Tu sais ce que je ressens.  
Senteur de pin,  
Tu sais ce que je ressens.  
Oh la liberté est mienne,  
Et je sais ce que je ressens.  
Et c'est une aube nouvelle,  
Et un jour nouveau,  
Et une nouvelle vie, pour moi,  
Et je me sens...  
__Oh... Ah… Oh…  
Je me sens… bien…)_

Elle détacha les agrafes de son soutien-gorge et laissa les bretelles tomber le long de ses bras, avant de le retirer et de l'envoyer dans ma direction. Je le réceptionnai alors qu'elle descendait les marches qui menaient vers moi avec une lenteur exagérée.

''_Come on._

___Good...  
Good..._

_You know how I feel.  
You know how I feel.  
You…  
You know how I feel.  
Feeling good.  
I'm feeling good.  
I'm feeling good.  
Feeling good.  
Feeling good.  
It's a new dawn.  
It's a new day.  
It's a new life for me.''_

_(__Bien...  
Bien..._

___Tu sais ce que je ressens.  
____Tu sais ce que je ressens._  
Toi…  
___Tu sais ce que je ressens._  
Se sentir bien.  
Je me sens bien.  
___Je me sens bien._  
___Se sentir bien._  
___Se sentir bien._  
C'est une aube nouvelle.  
C'est un jour nouveau.  
C'est une nouvelle vie pour moi.)

**_- ''Feelin' Good'' / Pussycat Dolls -_**

http(:)/ /www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=r1tQIMGEnxY

* * *

Pour les curieuses, voici la tenue de Nina = http(:)/ /imageshack(.)us/photo/my-images/13/chapitre44tenuedenina(.)jpg/


	46. I Wanna Thank You

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bel et bien là avec une semaine d'avance.**_

_**Mais je sais que ma fin était horriblement sadique et je tenais donc à vous offrir ce chapitre,**_

_**et donc la suite, le plus vite possible.**_

_**C'est aussi pour cela que personne n'a eu de teaser, j'ai préféré privilégier le suspense lol**_

_**Un grand merci à SoSweetySoCrazy, ely142, edwardbellaamour, doudounord2,**_

_**jenny (Merci. J'avais cette idée de danse depuis un long moment, j'ai fini par réussir à le caser lol),**_

_**Yumie76, fan-par-hasard21 et Miss Sadique pour vos reviews.**_

_**Merci à Alice pour m'avoir corriger.  
**_

_**Je ne vous laisse pas attendre plus longtemps, voici donc la suite.**_

_**N'oubliez pas ma petite review. *yeux de cocker***_

_**Prenez soin de vous et à dans 2 semaines. ;)**_

_**Bisous**_

_**Letty**_

* * *

**45. I Wanna Thank You**

**POV Rob**

Elle arriva enfin devant moi et passa ses jambes de chaque côté de mes hanches pour s'asseoir face à moi, alors que la musique cessa. Nos regards étaient perdus l'un dans l'autre et mes mains s'accrochaient frénétiquement à ses hanches. Elle retira son micro-casque et le posa sur la table avant de poser ses mains sur mes épaules sans lâcher mon regard. Mes lèvres prirent possession des siennes avec fièvre alors que ses mains fourrageaient dans mes cheveux. Les miennes caressaient son dos nu, descendant vers ses fesses avant de remonter vers le haut de son dos, ses omoplates, ses épaules pour enfin aller se frayer un chemin dans sa sublime crinière. Elle venait juste de m'enflammer complètement avec cette prestation époustouflante. Je ne savais pas comment une fille aussi fragile pouvait avoir autant de talent, de rage et de pouvoir en elle. J'aimais quand elle laissait sortir ses sentiments et qu'elle devenait tantôt douce et docile, tantôt tigresse et dominante. Et à première vue ce soir, elle était un peu des deux, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

**« C'est grâce à toi que je me sens bien. » murmura-t-elle à mon oreille en déboutant ma chemise lentement.**

**« Tu étais… époustouflante… » chuchotai-je en glissant mes doigts le long de son cou, descendant doucement vers ses deux monts que je vénérai de mes paumes brûlantes.**

**« J'étais juste moi… Je voulais juste te remercier à ma façon… Parce que tu me rends meilleure, tu me fais découvrir une confiance en moi que je n'avais jamais eu tout au long de ma vie. Je me sens épanouie et vivante avec toi. Tu es la seule personne qui puisse réussir à me faire sentir spéciale, belle et attirante. » m'avoua-t-elle en glissant ses mains chaudes le long de mon torse.**

Elle repoussa ma chemise de mes épaules avant de commencer à déposer des baisers sur mon torse, descendant toujours plus bas. Elle attrapa mes poignets dans ses petites mains et les plaqua le long de mon corps avant de continuer sa torture, sa langue prenant parfois le relais. Elle relâcha finalement mes mains et s'activa à déboutonner mon jean avec empressement. Je la fis se lever et fit de même avant de la plaquer doucement contre la table. Mon jean glissa tout seul le long de mes jambes et je retirai vite fait mes baskets pour retourner vers elle. Elle s'était assise sur la table et m'observait avec un sourire en coin. Je me plaçai entre ses jambes et elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou pour venir m'embrasser passionnément. Nos langues se battaient subtilement pour prendre le dessus et l'une de ses mains vint se poser sur la bosse qui déformait mon boxer. Elle commença à me masser lentement, appuyant juste ce qu'il faut pour me faire devenir dingue. Elle tira sur l'élastique et le descendit lentement et je finis de l'enlever complètement avant de me replacer entre ses cuisses. Son boxer ne tarda pas à rejoindre l'amas de vêtement qui recouvrait désormais le sol et tandis que mes doigts glissaient en elle avec lenteur, sa main reprit place sur mon membre fièrement dressé.

**« Rob… » gémit-elle en glissant son autre main dans mes cheveux.**

Elle m'agrippa la nuque et tira mon visage vers le sien pour m'offrir un baiser plein de tendresse et de passion. Mes doigts abandonnèrent son intimité et mes mains allèrent agripper ses hanches pour l'avancer juste au bord de la table. Nous nous regardâmes longuement alors que ma virilité glissait lentement en elle. Nos souffles étaient erratiques, nos corps étaient électriques, nos regards étaient lourd de sens et nos mains se rejoignirent pour s'enlacer avec dévouement. Jamais je n'avais fait l'amour avec ma petite-amie de cette façon. C'était doux et en même temps passionnel, nous partagions tous nos sentiments, nos émotions, à travers nos regards. Nos lèvres s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Ses jambes s'étaient enroulées autour de ma taille et je sentais les talons de ses bottes griffer mes reins, mais je m'en foutais, je profitais juste de ce moment magique. Je sentis son intimité se resserrer autour de mon membre et elle étouffa ses cris en plantant ses dents dans mon épaule. Je donnai quelques derniers coups de rein supplémentaires avant de me libérer en elle, alors qu'elle atteignit elle-même sa libération. Nous restâmes un long moment dans cette position, mes mains tenant fermement ses hanches alors que les siennes caressaient mes cheveux avec tendresse.

**« Je t'aime… » murmurai-je en posant des baisers sur son épaule.**

**« Je t'aime… » me dit-elle à son tour en commençant à trembler légèrement.**

Je me défis d'elle et attrapai ma chemise pour la placer sur ses épaules.

**« Tu devrais aller te rhabiller avant d'attraper un coup de froid. » lui conseillai-je en la serrant dans mes bras.**

Elle posa un baiser léger sur mes lèvres avant de me sourire et de récupérer ses vêtements pour retourner sûrement dans une loge. Je me rhabillai en souriant comme un idiot. Cette fille m'étonnera toujours. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**« On rentre ? » me demanda-t-elle en venant se blottir contre moi.**

**« Je veux bien, mais si je pourrais récupérer ma chemise pour me rhabiller avant de sortir, cela m'arrangerait. » ris-je en la serrant dans mes bras.**

**« Oui… effectivement. » répliqua-t-elle en se décollant de moi en riant.**

Elle me tendit ma chemise et je me rhabillai tranquillement avant que nous sortions de la boîte main dans la main. Nous reprîmes le chemin de son studio en écoutant de la musique. Je commençai à chanter et elle fredonna avec moi en riant.

''_They say we're young and we don't know,  
We won't find out until we grow.  
Well I don't know if all that's true,  
'Cause you got me, and baby I got you._

_(__Ils disent que nous somme jeunes et que nous ne savons pas,  
Que nous ne comprendrons pas jusqu'à ce que nous grandissions.  
Et bien, je ne sais pas si tout ça est vrai,  
Parce que je t'ai, et bébé tu m'as.)_

_Babe,_  
_I got you babe,_  
_I got you babe._

_(__Bébé,_  
_Je t'ai bébé,_  
_Je t'ai bébé.)_

_They say our love won't pay the rent,  
Before it's earned, our money's all been spent.  
I guess that's so, we don't have a pot,  
But at least I'm sure of all the things we got.  
_

_(____Ils disent que notre amour ne paiera pas le loyer_,  
_Avant qu'ils ne soient gagnés, notre argent est déjà entièrement dépensé._  
_Je suppose que c'est pour ça que nous n'avons pas de cagnotte,_  
_Mais au moins je suis sûr de toutes les choses que nous avons.)_

_Babe,  
I got you babe,  
I got you babe.  
_

_(__Bébé,_  
_Je t'ai bébé,_  
_Je t'ai bébé.)_

_____I got flowers in the spring,_  
_I got you to wear my ring.  
And when I'm sad, you're a clown,_  
_And if I get scared, you're always around._  


_(________J'ai des fleurs au printemps,_  
___Je t'ai toi, pour porter ma bague._  
_Et quand je suis triste, tu es un clown,_  
___Et si j'ai peur, tu es toujours là.)_

_Don't let them say your hair's too long,  
'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong.  
Then put your little hand in mine,  
There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb.  
_

_(____Ne les laisses pas te dire que tes cheveux sont trop longs,_  
_Car je m'en fous, avec toi je ne peux pas me tromper._  
_Alors mets ta petite main dans la mienne,_  
_Il n'y a aucune colline ou montagne que nous ne pouvons pas escalader.)_  


_Babe,  
I got you babe,  
I got you babe.  
_

_(__Bébé,_  
_Je t'ai bébé,_  
_Je t'ai bébé.)_

_____I got you to hold my hand._  
_I got you to understand.  
I got you to walk with me.  
I got you to talk with me.  
I got you to kiss goodnight.  
I got you to hold me tight.  
I got you, I won't let go.  
I got you to love me so._  


_(________Je t'ai pour me tenir la main._  
___Je t'ai pour me comprendre._  
_Je t'ai pour marcher avec moi._  
_Je t'ai pour parler avec moi._  
_Je t'ai pour t'embrasser et te dire bonne nuit._  
_Je t'ai pour me serrer fort dans tes bras._  
_Je t'ai, je ne te laisserai pas partir._  
_Je t'ai pour m'aimer autant.)_  


_I got you babe.  
I got you babe.  
I got you babe.  
I got you babe.  
I got you babe._

_____________(____Je t'ai bébé._  
___________________Je t'ai bébé._  
___________________Je t'ai bébé._  
___________________Je t'ai bébé._  
___________________Je t'ai bébé._)

_- ''I Got You Babe" – Sonny & Cher –_

_http : / / youtu . be / hLFOpQbtC5c_

Nous rions comme des gamins et je n'avais même pas honte de moi. J'avais peut-être 25 ans, mais cela ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir gardé une part d'enfant en moi et j'étais tellement heureux que rien ne pourrait m'empêcher de rire et de m'amuser.

* * *

**POV Nina**

J'aimais chaque seconde passée avec Rob, chaque petit moment, chaque petite étreinte, chaque rire, chaque discussion, chaque baiser. C'était comme si j'étais sur un nuage à longueur de temps quand j'étais avec lui. Il me rendait heureuse, tout simplement. Une fois de retour à mon appartement, je décidai de faire une pizza maison pour le dîner. Il me suivit dans la cuisine et passa ses bras autour de ma taille en ronronnant.

**« Je peux t'aider ? » me demanda-t-il.**

**« Hum… Je veux bien. Sors les ingrédients du frigo, comme ça tu pourras choisir ce que tu veux mettre sur la pizza. » lui proposai-je en préchauffant le four.**

Il posa un baiser dans mon cou avant de s'atteler à la tâche. Finalement, nous faisions cette pizza à quatre mains en parlant de tout et de rien. J'avais parfois l'impression que nous étions un petit couple vivant ensemble depuis des années tellement toutes ces petites choses de la vie étaient naturelles à faire. Une fois la pizza dans le four, il m'aida à débarrasser la table et à mettre les couverts avant de sortir sur le balcon pour fumer une cigarette. Bon, j'avoue que c'était une chose chez lui que j'aurais aimé qu'il change. Mais je ne le forcerais pas s'il ne le voulait pas. Je n'avais pas à le changer, car je l'aimais tel qu'il était. Je câlinai Lucky dans le salon en observant Rob. Je me demandais encore comment un homme comme lui pouvait être avec une fille comme moi. Mais en même temps, j'étais fière d'avoir réussi à le conquérir, même si je n'avais rien fait pour ça finalement. J'avais juste été moi et il avait juste été lui.

**« A quoi penses-tu mon cœur ? » s'exclama-t-il en revenant dans le salon avec un sourire en coin.**

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne l'avais même pas vu rentrer.

**« A la pizza qui est cuite, à table ! » m'exclamai-je en me levant.**

**« Je ne te crois pas, mais bon, j'ai faim donc je ne vais pas relever mot. » me répliqua-t-il en me suivant dans la cuisine.**

Il me claqua les fesses au passage avant d'aller jusqu'au four pour sortir la pizza. Je restai figée devant son geste, un peu surprise, je dois bien l'avouer. Il posa la pizza sur la table avant de me regarder avant un air innocent.

**« Quoi ? » sourit-il en haussant les épaules.**

Je souris en secouant la tête avant de prendre place à table. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement avant de débarrasser la table et de faire la vaisselle. Il voulait toujours m'aider quoi que je fasse, c'était vraiment trop adorable. Il décida d'aller promener Lucky pendant que je finissais de ranger la vaisselle et quand il revint, je venais juste d'allumer la télévision du salon et je fouinais dans mes DVD pour trouver quelque chose à regarder.

**« Attends, j'ai acheté des DVD à Baton-Rouge, je suis sûr que tu vas adorer. » s'exclama-t-il en trottinant vers ma chambre pour aller fouiller dans son sac.**

Il revint dans le salon et déposa 4 DVD sur la table. J'avais le choix entre un concert des _''Kings of Leon''_, un concert des _''Black Eyed Peas''_, le dernier _''Destination Finale'' _ou _''Insidious''_.

**« Je préfère regarder un concert ce soir, les ''KOL'' ça te va ? » lui demandai-je en souriant.**

**« Parfaitement ! » sourit-il en attrapant le boitier pour aller mettre le DVD dans le lecteur.**

**« Je vais prendre une douche, tu m'attends pour le regarder hein ? » lui dis-je en souriant.**

**« Attends-moi, je viens avec toi. » sautilla-t-il en venant me rejoindre.**

**« Tut tut tut ! Comment ça tu viens avec moi ? Je peux donner mon avis non ? » le taquinai-je en filant vers la salle de bain.**

J'essayai de refermer la porte avant qu'il n'arrive mais il réussit quand même à se faufiler. Il m'embrassa avec ardeur avant de tenter de me déshabiller.

**« Hep hep hep, pas les pattes monsieur Pattinson. J'ai dis _''prendre une douche'_', pas _''faire des cochonneries sous la douche''_. Alors, on prend une douche et c'est tout. » le grondai-je avec un regard assassin.**

Il me regarda avec une petite moue boudeuse avant de faire oui de la tête. Nous prîmes donc une douche ensemble et je dus repousser plusieurs fois ses mains baladeuses qui s'égaraient comme par hasard sur mes fesses, ma poitrine ou mon intimité. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire en voyant l'état de sa virilité au garde à vous, prête à attaquer. J'enfilai un long tee-shirt, enfin plutôt un tee-shirt à Rob qui me servait de pyjama depuis qu'il était parti.

**« C'est marrant, j'ai le même tee-shirt que toi. » sourit-il en enfilant juste son jean.**

**« Euh… C'est le tien… » avouai-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieur.**

Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'il n'approche pour me prendre dans ses bras.

**« Tu peux m'emprunter tous les vêtements que tu veux ma puce, j'adore quand tu portes mes fringues pour être franc. » m'assura-t-il avant de m'embrasser.**

**« Je me sens bien dedans. Il y a ton odeur et ça me rassure quand je suis seule. » avouai-je en souriant.**

Il me sourit à son tour en posant un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me prendre par la main pour rejoindre le salon. Il s'installa confortablement sur le canapé et me tira pour que je m'installe entre ses jambes, mon dos appuyé contre son torse. Nous regardâmes le concert en fredonnant les chansons et je me sentais à ma place dans ses bras. Une fois le DVD fini, nous allâmes nous coucher et je m'installai sur le flanc face à Rob qui était dans la même position. Nous ne parlions pas, nous nous regardions simplement, nous souriant, sa main venait parfois caresser ma joue, mon bras, ou remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

**« Tu fais quelque chose de spécial demain soir ? » me demanda-t-il finalement, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.**

**« Non, pas vraiment. Pourquoi ? » m'intéressai-je.**

**« Jackson et son groupe font un concert demain soir au _''Backstage Lounge''_. Kristen sera là aussi, on pourrait peut-être aller fêter la nouvelle année avec eux ? Et Lisa peut nous accompagner aussi. » me proposa-t-il en caressant délicatement ma joue du bout des doigts.**

**« Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée. Ma grand-mère sera contente de venir avec nous, elle s'est vraiment bien amusée la dernière fois. Et puis ça me fera plaisir de voir Kris et Jack. Je suis totalement partante et d'accord avec cette fabuleuse idée. » m'enthousiasmai-je.**

**« Ils seront ravis de te voir aussi, crois-moi. Alors nous passerons la soirée là-bas. » confirma-t-il en posant sa main sur ma hanche pour me tirer vers lui.**

Je me blottis dans ses bras, posant ma main sur son torse alors qu'il posait des baisers sur mon front.

**« Bonne nuit ma puce, je t'aime… » murmura-t-il en me serrant un peu plus contre lui.**

**« Bonne nuit, je t'aime… » répondis-je en collant ma joue contre son torse.**

Je pouvais entendre son cœur battre contre mon oreille, et c'est sur cette mélodie envoûtante que je finis par m'endormir.


	47. I Wanna Spend A New Year With You

_**Bonsoir tout le monde !**_

_**J'espère que vous allez bien ?**_

_**Moi je suis sur un petit nuage après avoir eu la chance d'assister à un concert multi-artistes en Backstage**_

_**et avoir eu la chance de rencontrer mon chanteur préféré.**_

_**Bon, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus avec ça,**_

_**je remercie comme toujours SoSweetySoCrazy, Miss Sadique, Yumie76, doudounord2, jenny,**_

_**sarahteo, Arabella Darcy, fan-par-hasard21, ely142 et TwilightAddictCindy, pour vos reviews et votre fidélité.**_

_**Réponses à mes sans comptes :**_

_**jenny : Merci :) J'aime beaucoup KOL aussi :)**_

_**sarahteo : Wow ! Merci vraiment pour tout ces compliments, ça me touche vraiment ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ;)**_

_**Un grand merci à Sophie pour la correction ;) (C'est bien Jerad le prénom, ce n'était pas une faute de frappe lol :P)  
**_

_**Voilà, voilà, je vous laisse avec ce petit chapitre (oui, j'avoue qu'il est plus court qu'habituellement, mais je me rattraperai la prochaine fois) !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Prenez soin de vous !**_

_**Bisous !**_

**_Letty_  
**

* * *

**46. I Wanna Spend A New Year With You**

**POV Nina**

Nous avions quasiment passé la journée à se câliner sur le canapé. Nous nous étions levés tard, avions dîné, avant de passer une bonne partie de l'après-midi à regarder des DVD. Une journée cocooning qui m'avait fait le plus grand bien. Ce soir, nous devions passer la soirée au _''Backstage Lounge'' _avec Kristen, Jackson, Jerad, les deux Ben, Lawrence, et ma grand-mère. Les 100 Monkeys avaient un concert de prévu avant que nous fêtions la nouvelle année ensemble au même endroit. J'avais vraiment hâte de revoir Jackson et Kristen, finalement, ils étaient devenus mes deux meilleurs amis. J'étais dans la salle de bain en train de me préparer quand j'entendis de la musique venir de ma chambre. J'enfilai une serviette autour de moi avant de sortir discrètement. Rob était assis sur mon lit, grattant sur sa guitare et s'arrêtant pour écrire des choses sur un cahier. Je l'observais faire, totalement concentré, et je le trouvais encore plus séduisant quand il était dans son monde. Je l'entendis fredonner et me perdis totalement dans ses paroles.

''_When I fall,  
I look up to you to take my hand and lift me up.  
When I feel the pain,  
You hug and comfort me with your warm arms.  
_

_(Quand je tombe__,  
__Je lève les yeux vers toi pour que tu me prennes la main et me relèves._  
_Quand j'éprouve de la peine,_  
_Tu me serres et me réconfortes de tes bras chaleureux.)_  


_When I doubt myself,  
You take my hand and walk with me to my destiny.  
When I am feeling sad and down,  
You always give me the words of encouragements.  
_

_(____Quand je doute de moi,_  
_Tu me prends la main et marches avec moi vers ma destinée._  
_Quand je me sens triste et que je déprime,_  
_Tu me donnes toujours des mots d'encouragements.)_  


_When I cry and feeling lonely,  
Your presence wipes my tears away.  
When I need a friend,  
You're always there for me._

_(____Quand je pleure et que je me sens seul,_  
_Ta présence efface mes larmes._  
_Quand j'ai besoin d'une amie,_  
_Tu es toujours là pour moi.)_  


_When you tell me that you love me,  
I feel complete.  
When you look at me,  
I smile and feel your love deep in my heart.''_

_(____Quand tu me dis que tu m'aimes,_  
_Je me sens entier._  
_Quand tu me regardes,_  
_Je souris et ressens ton amour au plus profond de mon cœur.)_  


Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire devant ces jolis mots. Il avait un talent exceptionnel pour écrire et composer, et sa voix, même si elle n'était pas digne des plus grands chanteurs, avait ce petit grain rauque et soul, qui me faisait frissonner à chaque fois qu'il chantait. Je repris discrètement le chemin de la salle de bain pour le laisser continuer. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne m'avait même pas vue. J'enfilai mes dessous avant de choisir un jean blanc moulant assortis à une tunique noire à paillettes et volants. J'avais opté pour une paire de sandales noires à talons, le tout irait parfaitement avec ma veste en cuir. Je me maquillai légèrement, et laissai mes cheveux détachés. Quand je ressortis de la salle de bain, je trouvai Rob dans le salon, il portait un jean noir avec une chemise en jean grise. Il avait un tee-shirt que je lui avais offert en dessous. Il s'approcha de moi en me regardant de la tête aux pieds.

**« Tu es sublime. Comme toujours. » me complimenta-t-il en passant ses bras autour de ma taille.**

**« Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. » assurai-je en l'embrassant tendrement.**

**« Je sais que tu m'as observé tout à l'heure pendant que je composais. » me fit-il remarquer avec un petit sourire en coin.**

**« Comment ? Je veux dire, tu n'as pas levé ton nez de ta guitare pendant ces quelques minutes. » m'étonnai-je en posant mes mains sur ses épaules.**

**« J'ai senti ton doux parfum embaumer la pièce en quelques secondes. Mais j'ai fait comme si je ne t'avais pas vue. Tu as aimé ce que tu as entendu ? » me questionna-t-il en glissant son nez dans le creux de mon épaule.**

**« Beaucoup… » murmurai-je en posant un baiser dans son cou.**

Il redressa sa tête pour plonger son regard dans le mien et s'empara de mes lèvres avec douceur.

**« Nous devrions y aller avant que je ne te saute dessus. Cela serait bien dommage d'abîmer une si belle tenue et une si jolie coiffure. » me taquina-t-il avec un sourire coquin.**

**« Vous êtes intenable Monsieur Pattinson ! » fis-je semblant de le gronder en lui tapant l'épaule.**

**« Vous êtes incontestablement beaucoup trop sexy pour que je résiste Mademoiselle Carpenter. » répliqua-t-il en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.**

**« Tout compte fait, tu as raison. Nous devrions vraiment y aller. » ris-je en l'embrassant rapidement pour ensuite me défaire de son étreinte.**

Il rit à son tour et nous enfilâmes nos blousons avant de sortir de mon studio. Nous passâmes prendre ma grand-mère qui se faisait une joie d'assister à un nouveau concert. Nous roulâmes tranquillement jusqu'à la boîte et passâmes directement par l'entrée de derrière. Je déposai Rob et ma grand-mère en vitesse pour que Rob puisse éviter les fans en passant par l'entrée principale et allai garer ma voiture sur le parking. Je rejoignis ensuite l'entrée privée et tombai sur Jerad qui pianotait sur son téléphone.

**« Salut Nina ! Comment vas-tu ? » me demanda-t-il poliment en me prenant dans ses bras.**

**« Je vais bien, merci. Et toi ? Prêt à faire bouger les petits singes ? » plaisantai-je.**

**« Toujours prêt pour faire danser les foules. Jackson piétine depuis tout à l'heure, il a vraiment hâte de te voir. » plaisanta-t-il en ouvrant la porte.**

Je le suivis et entrai dans la salle qui était encore vide. Rob était en pleine discussion avec ma grand-mère et Kristen, alors que Jackson installait les instruments avec les autres membres du groupe.

**« Jay, regarde qui je t'amène. » lança Jerad à l'intention de Jackson qui se redressa précipitamment et se cogna la tête contre le micro.**

**« Pas doué le gars. » se moqua Ben G en riant.**

Jackson me regarda avec un grand sourire et courut littéralement vers moi avant de me prendre dans ses bras, me soulevant du sol par la même occasion.

**« Wow ! Quel accueil ! » ris-je en étant un peu surprise.**

**« Tu m'as manquée. » se justifia-t-il en me reposant délicatement au sol.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant tellement heureux de me revoir. Il posa un baiser sur ma joue avant de me prendre de nouveau dans ses bras.

**« Tu m'as manqué aussi. » murmurai-je en profitant de cette étreinte rassurante.**

Seul lui et Rob pouvaient réussir à m'apaiser et à me rassurer. Et inconsciemment, je voyais en Jackson le frère que j'avais perdu. Il lui ressemblait sur tellement de point.

**« Viens avec moi, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. » s'exclama-t-il gaiement en me prenant par la main pour m'emmener vers sa loge.**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore ? » le soupçonnai-je en le suivant.**

Nous entrâmes dans sa loge et il me tendit une mallette en cuir noir qui ressemblait étrangement à un étui à guitare. Je le regardai avec étonnement alors qu'il me fit un de ses sourires les plus innocents.

**« Joyeux Noël avec un peu de retard. » ajouta-t-il en s'appuyant contre le dossier d'une chaise.**

Je déposai l'étui sur une table et l'ouvris doucement, me demandant si c'était vraiment ce à quoi je pensai. Je restai bouche bée en découvrant une guitare électrique noire avec des sortes de flammes bleues sur la caisse alors que le manche était blanc. Elle était juste splendide.

**« Jackson… Mais tu es devenu fou… Tu… »**

Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres en me regardant avec un sourire en coin.

**« Accepte juste mon cadeau et accepte aussi que je te donne des cours pour que tu saches jouer aussi bien que moi. » me coupa-t-il.**

Il retira son doigt de mes lèvres sans me lâcher du regard.

**« Elle te plaît ? » me questionna-t-il en souriant.**

**« Tu rigoles j'espère, elle est magnifique. Par contre, je t'ai menti concernant quelque chose. » avouai-je en baissant la tête.**

**« Au sujet de quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.**

**« En fait je sais jouer de la guitare, mon frère m'a appris, mais je suis plus douée avec ce genre de guitares que les guitares classiques. » lui expliquai-je en n'osant pas le regarder.**

**« Tu es sérieuse ? Tu sais jouer avec ce genre de guitares ? » s'enthousiasma-t-il en posant sa main sous mon menton pour me forcer à le regarder.**

**« Oui… » confirmai-je en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure.**

Il me fit un sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se précipita sur un des amplis qu'il y avait dans la loge pour brancher ma guitare avant de me la tendre.

**« Fais-moi voir ce que tu sais faire alors. » me défia-t-il.**

Je l'affrontai du regard avant de jouer quelques riffs de la chanson _''Europa''_ de Carlos Santana. Pour tout dire, mon frère m'avait appris à jouer du clavier, de la guitare classique et électrique, mais je n'avais plus touché à une guitare depuis son décès. J'avais gardé la sienne, mais elle était restée dans son étui, dans l'armoire de ma chambre. Mais finalement, je me rendis compte en jouant quelques accords, que ça m'avait manqué… terriblement manqué même.

**« Wow ! Tu joues super bien ! Je suis impressionné ! » s'exclama-t-il en souriant.**

**« Merci ! » souris-je en reposant la guitare.**

Je m'approchai de lui et glissai mes bras autour de son cou pour lui faire un câlin.

**« Merci beaucoup Jackson. Merci. » murmurai-je.**

**« De rien ma puce, je suis heureux qu'elle te plaise. » souffla-t-il en resserrant ses bras autour de ma taille.**

Nous restâmes quelques instants blottis l'un contre l'autre alors que son souffle me chatouillait le cou.

**« Je n'ai rien pour toi Jackson… Si j'avais su… » lui avouai-je, gênée en le regardant.**

**« Ce n'est rien, je n'ai pas fait ça pour avoir quelque chose, je voulais juste te faire plaisir. » me rassura-t-il en posant un baiser sur ma joue.**

**« Oui, mais quand même, je veux te faire un cadeau aussi, sinon… »**

**« Tu veux vraiment me faire un cadeau ? » me coupa-t-il en me fixant avec un sourire en coin.**

Oh oh… Qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait encore lui ?

**« Oui… » tentai-je en n'ayant pas vraiment confiance.**

**« Prends ta guitare et monte sur scène pour un duo avec moi ce soir. Tu me feras le plus merveilleux des cadeaux, crois-moi. » me quémanda-t-il avec un sourire empli de sincérité.**

**« Je… Je ne peux pas faire ça… Je ne suis ni chanteuse, ni musicienne… Je vais me faire huer… Et puis… Je… »**

**« Nina, tu chantes merveilleusement bien, tu viens de me scotcher avec seulement quelques secondes de guitare, et je suis sûr que les gens vont t'adorer. S'il te plaît… Fais-moi ce plaisir. » me coupa-t-il de nouveau en pressant ses paumes chaudes contre mes joues.**

Je restai quelques instants à me noyer dans son regard avant de baisser les yeux, vaincue.

**« D'accord, mais à la seule condition que je puisse choisir la chanson. » cédai-je.**

**« Tout ce que tu voudras. » sourit-il avant de me serrer dans ses bras avec enthousiasme.**

Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser, exactement comme avec mon frère.

* * *

_**Pour les curieux :**_

_**Le haut de Nina = http : / /imageshack . us/photo/my-images/695/chapitre46hautdenina . jpg/**_

_**Les chaussures de Nina = http : / /imageshack . us/photo/my-images/231/chapitre46chaussuresnin . jpg/**_

_**La guitare que Jackson offre à Nina = http : / /imageshack . us/photo/my-images/269/chapitre46guitarequejac . jpg/**_


	48. I Wanna Be Myself

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Comment allez-vous ?**_

_**Ma fic touche à sa fin très bientôt. Il ne restera plus que 2 chapitres après celui-ci et l'épilogue.**_

_**Je vous remercie comme toujours pour vos reviews et votre soutien, ça me touche toujours autant, croyez moi.**_

_**Merci à Yumie76, SoSweetySoCrazy, edwardbellaamour, ely142 (je pense très fort à toi *mwah*),**_

_**sarahteo, doudounord2, Miss Sadique, TwilightAddictCindy, fan-par-hasard21 et jenny.**_

_**Réponse à mes sans comptes :**_

_**sarahteo : Ce chapitre est légèrement plus long, mais vous aurez le droit à beaucoup plus long pour les 2 derniers chapitres ;) Régale-toi avec Nina et Jackson :)**_

_**jenny : Le voici, le voilà :)**_

_**Un grand merci à Alice pour la correction :)  
**_

_**Bon, je ne vous fais pas plus attendre, bonne lecture !**_

_**Prenez soin de vous !**_

_**Bisous**_

_**Letty**_

* * *

**47. I Wanna Be Myself**

**POV Rob**

Je n'avais quasiment plus vu Nina depuis que nous étions entrés dans la salle. Je discutais avec Kristen et Lisa quand elle nous rejoignit enfin. Elle s'empressa de prendre Kristen dans ses bras avant de venir enfin vers moi.

**« Tu t'es perdu en route ? » la taquinai-je en passant mes bras autour de sa taille.**

**« Non, j'ai juste été kidnappée par un cowboy en entrant. Il m'a attrapé avec son lasso et m'a emmené visiter son ranch. » me répliqua-t-elle avec un air sérieux.**

Je la regardai en instant, me demandant de quoi elle parlait.

**« Jackson, c'est Jackson le cowboy. » m'expliqua-t-elle avant de rire aux éclats.**

**« Ouh là, t'es pas réveillé Pattinson aujourd'hui. » se moqua Kristen en riant aussi.**

**« Oh ça va, ça arrive de ne pas comprendre Stewart. » répliquai-je en lui tirant la langue.**

Elle fit de même, et même Lisa riait de bon cœur. Nous allâmes nous installer à une table à l'écart, juste sur le côté de la scène, alors que les premiers fans faisaient leur entrée dans la salle. Nina avait l'air tendu, ne cessant de gigoter sur sa chaise et de jeter des regards inquiets vers la foule.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » lui demandai-je en passant mon bras autour de ses épaules.**

**« Je… Jackson m'a offert une guitare et… Il m'a demandé de monter sur scène avec lui ce soir… » me confia-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.**

**« Mais, tu ne sais pas jouer ? » m'étonnai-je.**

**« En fait si, j'ai menti la fois dernière. Mon frère m'a appris. Jackson veut que je fasse un duo avec lui et j'ai accepté… mais j'ai la trouille… » m'avoua-t-elle en planquant son visage dans mon cou.**

**« Je suis sûre que tu vas assurer Nina, tu vas tout déchirer. » s'exclama Kristen en souriant.**

**« Mais oui, tu vas épater tout le monde, moi le premier j'en suis sûr. Détends-toi, tout va bien se passer. » la rassurai-je en la prenant dans mes bras.**

Elle nous regarda en souriant avant que les lumières ne s'éteignent lentement. Le concert se passait superbement bien et les gars se donnaient à fond comme toujours. Nina se leva discrètement et je l'embrassai avec tendresse pour lui transmettre ma confiance en elle. Kristen et Lisa lui souhaitèrent bonne chance et je la regardai disparaître derrière la scène. C'était incroyable la façon qu'elle avait de réussir à me transmettre ses sentiments, ses émotions. J'avais autant peur qu'elle à l'instant. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jackson rejoignit le micro et commença à parler à la foule.

**« Je vous ai réservé une petite surprise ce soir. C'est le nouvel an, nous faisons la fête et j'avais envie de partager ce moment avec quelqu'un que j'aime, une fille extraordinaire qui est devenue ma petite sœur, ma meilleure amie et qui m'étonne toujours un peu plus chaque jour. Alors ce soir, je vous demande de lui faire un triomphe et d'ouvrir bien les oreilles, parce que vous risquez fort d'être surpris. Applaudissez fort Mademoiselle Nina Carpenter. »**

Les applaudissements s'élevèrent dans la salle et Nina apparut sur scène avec un sourire timide et sa guitare autour du cou. Elle était tellement belle, quoi qu'elle fasse, qu'elle que soit la façon de s'habiller, de se coiffer ou de se maquiller. Et la lumière des spots la rendait encore plus rayonnante. Elle et Jackson se regardèrent avec un sourire complice et ma chérie commença à jouer les premiers riffs de guitare en solo sous nos regards surpris avant que Ben G ne la rejoignent à la batterie. Puis Jackson commença à chanter sous les cris de la foule presque uniquement féminine. (Note de l'auteur : les paroles en italique sont chanter par Jackson, les paroles en gras par Nina et les normales par les deux.)

_''I'm gonna fight 'em off,_  
_A seven nation army couldn't hold me back._  
_They're gonna rip it off,_  
_Taking their time right behind my back._

**And I'm talkin' to myself at night,  
Because I can't forget.  
Back and forth through my mind,  
Behind a cigarette.  
**And the message comin' from my eyes says leave it alone.

(_Je vais tous les repousser,_  
_Une armée de sept nations ne pourrait pas me retenir._  
_Ils vont l'arnaquer,_  
_Prenant bien leur temps derrière mon dos._

**Et je me parle à moi même la nuit,  
Car je ne peux pas oublier.  
Les pensées faisant la navette dans ma tête,  
Derrière une cigarette.  
**Et le message qui vient devant mes yeux dit ''laisse-le tranquille''.)

**Don't wanna hear about it,  
Every single one's got a story to tell.  
Everyone knows about it,  
From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell.**

_And if I catch it comin' back my way,_  
_I'm gonna serve it to you._  
_And that ain't what you want to hear,_  
_But that's what I'll do._  
And the feeling coming from my bones says find a home.

(**Je ne veux pas en entendre parler,  
Chaque personne a son histoire à raconter.  
Tout le monde sait cela,  
De la reine d'Angleterre à la meute de chien de l'enfer.  
**

_Et si je le surprends revenir vers moi,_  
_Je te le servirai._  
_Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux entendre,_  
_Mais c'est ce que je ferrai._  
Et le sentiment qui vient de mes os dit "trouve une maison".)

_I'm going to Wichita,_  
_Far from this opera forevermore._  
_I'm gonna work the straw,_  
_Make the sweat drip out of every pore._

**And I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding,  
Right before the lord.  
All the words are gonna bleed from me,  
And I will think no more.**  
And the stains comin' from my blood tell me "Go back home".

_(Je vais à Wichita,_  
_Loin de cet opéra pour toujours et plus. _  
_Je vais travailler de mes bras,_  
_Faire couler la sueur de chacun de mes pores._

**********Et je saigne, et je saigne, et je saigne,  
Juste devant Dieu.  
Tous les mots saigneront de moi,  
Et je ne penserai plus.**  


Et les tâches provenant de mon sang me disent ''Retourne chez toi''.)

**''Seven Nation Army'' – The White Stripes**

http: / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=6j7huh5Egew

Les applaudissements fusèrent de partout alors que le morceau venait de s'achever. Kristen, Lisa et moi nous regardions avec surprise devant le spectacle qu'elle venait de nous faire. Elle s'était donnée à fond et j'étais sûr qu'elle avait aimé ça. Le public scandait son nom et Jackson la prit dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne quitte la scène avec un sourire radieux collé aux lèvres. J'étais complètement sidéré, à chaque fois qu'elle montait sur scène pour chanter, danser ou jouer de la musique, elle paraissait tellement épanouie, tellement elle-même.

**« Ça, c'est ma nana ! » lançai-je avec fierté.**

**« Elle est étonnante, c'est incroyable. » confirma Kristen en restant aussi étonnée que moi.**

**« Ma petite fille est incroyable, si son frère l'avait vu ce soir, il serait tellement fier. » sourit Lisa avec un air un peu nostalgique.**

Je posai ma main sur la sienne, compatissant à la douleur d'avoir perdu son petit fils.

**« Je suis sur qu'il la voit de là-haut et qu'il est le frère le plus heureux et le plus fier au monde. » ajoutai-je avec un sourire rassurant.**

**« Merci Robert, je suis sûre qu'il t'aurait adoré et qu'il serait surtout heureux de voir sa sœur aussi épanouie. » confirma-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne.**

Je lui souris alors que Nina réapparut à notre table, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je me levai et la pris dans mes bras en l'embrassant tendrement.

**« Tu as été exceptionnelle. » lui murmurai-je au creux de l'oreille.**

**« Merci. C'était juste… J'avais l'impression d'être moi, de me retrouver, c'était tellement étrange comme sensation. » me confia-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.**

**« Tu as ébloui tout le monde, et je dois dire que je suis vraiment fier de toi. » lui confirmai-je en la prenant par la main pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir à côté de moi.**

Je lui tendis un verre de _Ice Tea_ bien frais qu'elle avala en quelques secondes.

**« Désolée, j'avais vraiment soif. » s'excusa-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.**

**« Encore heureux que tu as décidé de ne pas boire d'alcool ce soir, sinon, je ne sais pas si tu aurais pu retrouver ta voiture demain matin. » la taquina Kristen en riant.**

**« Attends, je vais t'en chercher un autre. » lui dis-je en prenant son verre.**

Je me rendis jusqu'au bar et commandai un autre _Ice Tea_ avant de repartir vers notre table. Nina me regardait avec un sourire en coin et posa sa main sur mon genou quand je fus assis. Je déposai son verre devant elle en la regardant aussi.

**« Tu es un amour, tu le sais ça ? » me dit-elle en posant un baiser sur mes lèvres avec douceur.**

**« Je t'aime, alors je veux prendre soin de toi. » lui murmurai-je en prolongeant le baiser.**

Le concert se termina enfin, et les fans quittèrent la salle petit à petit. Il ne restait plus que quelques privilégiés qui avaient gagné un pass pour l'after-party. Nous restâmes à notre table à discuter avant que Jackson et ses potes nous rejoignent. Nous les suivîmes afin de s'installer à une plus grande table au milieu de la salle. Jackson ne cessa de féliciter Nina, lui disant qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse un titre avec le groupe et à priori, tout le monde était du même avis sur ce sujet. Je voyais bien que deux filles regardaient vers moi depuis la fin du concert avec insistance, enfin j'avais plutôt l'impression que c'était vers Nina qu'elles regardaient. Après pas mal de temps à hésiter, elles s'approchèrent de la table et sourirent à Nina.

**« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais est-ce que ce serait possible d'avoir un autographe ? » demanda l'une d'entre elle.**

**« De moi ? » s'étonna Nina en fronçant les sourcils.**

**« Il va falloir t'habituer à la gloire princesse. » se moqua Jackson.**

**« Je… Bien sûr… Pas de problème… » hésita-t-elle après avoir jeté un regard narquois à Jackson.**

Les filles lui tendirent chacune un carnet et elle me jeta un regard suppliant discrètement en attrapant le stylo.

**« Arrête de stresser mon ange, demande leur prénom d'abord, ensuite tu écris un truc du genre _''Pour bidule, merci de ton soutien'' _et tu signes ton prénom. » murmurai-je à son oreille en posant une main rassurante dans son dos.**

Elle se retourna vers les filles en souriant.

**« C'est quoi vos prénoms ? » leur demanda-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.**

**« Moi c'est Lucia. » répondit la première.**

**« Et moi Alicia. » ajouta la seconde.**

Elle sourit de nouveau et écrivit sur le premier carnet : _''Pour Lucia, en souvenir de mon tout premier autographe. Merci de ton soutien. Nina'' _Elle écrivit la même chose pour Alicia avant de leur rendre leur carnet sans se défaire de son sourire amical.

**« Merci beaucoup Nina, j'espère vraiment que tu ferras un album et une tournée, car tu as vraiment du talent et une voix extraordinaire. » lui dit Alicia en souriant.**

**« Aww merci beaucoup, ça me touche vraiment. Vous voulez une photo peut-être ? » leur demanda-t-elle légèrement rougissante.**

J'avais remarqué leur appareil photo et cela n'avait pas non plus échappé à Nina. Elle allait se faire aimer de tout le monde par sa gentillesse et son ouverture.

**« Ce serait vraiment super si cela ne vous dérange pas. » sourit Lucia.**

**« Ce sera même avec grand plaisir, et tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. » accepta-t-elle en se levant.**

**« D'accord, merci beaucoup Nina. » dit Lucia alors que Nina s'installait entre les deux filles.**

**« Rob, tu veux bien prendre la photo ? » me demanda ma chérie en me tendant l'appareil.**

**« Bien sûr. » dis-je en prenant l'appareil que me tendait Lucia.**

Je les pris en photos toutes les trois et leur rendis l'appareil alors que Nina les étreignit quelques secondes. Je reconnaissais bien ma Nina, une fille exceptionnelle avec un cœur aussi grand que le soleil.

* * *

**POV Nina**

Wow… Je n'en revenais pas… Je venais de signer des autographes et ces deux filles aimaient ma façon de chanter. J'étais assise à une table avec des personnes super connues et adorées, mais c'était à moi qu'elles avaient demandé un autographe. Cela me faisait vraiment chaud au cœur, et ça me touchait énormément. Rob avait été comme toujours d'une grande aide et d'un grand soutien. J'avais passé l'un des meilleurs moments de ma vie sur scène avec Jackson et les autres. Je m'étais sentie libre et sereine, et j'espérais que mon frère avait pu me voir de là-haut et qu'il était fier de moi. La soirée se poursuivit tranquillement et bientôt les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent, nous envoyant dans une nouvelle année que j'espérais aussi bonne que ces dernières semaines. Nous nous embrassâmes tous, nous souhaitant les meilleurs vœux à chacun avant de revenir nous asseoir et de continuer à discuter, danser, et fêter la nouvelle année.

Finalement, je me décidai à partir vers 4 heures du matin, moi qui travaillais dans à peine 4 heures, j'allais être dans un état pas possible, mais en même temps, je doutais avoir beaucoup de clients au café en ce matin de nouvel an. Je saluai tout le monde, remerciai encore Jackson pour son cadeau et cette opportunité qu'il m'avait donné, avant de quitter la salle en compagnie de ma grand-mère et de Rob. Je déposai ma grand-mère chez elle, et elle me remercia encore de lui avoir fait passer une excellente soirée. Après m'être assurée qu'elle soit bien rentrée chez elle, je repris la route de mon appartement alors que Rob somnolait sur le siège passager. En même temps, il avait vraiment fait la fête avec les garçons et n'avaient pas vraiment contrôlé l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. J'étais contente finalement d'avoir bu uniquement du thé glacé et du coca ce soir, au moins, j'étais apte à nous ramener à la maison.

Je garai tranquillement la voiture avant de secouer légèrement Rob pour qu'il se réveille. Je me voyais mal le porter jusqu'à mon appartement. Il bougonna un peu avant de sortir de la voiture. Je verrouillai celle-ci après avoir pris ma guitare dans le coffre et attrapai le bras de Rob, qui ne tenait plus vraiment debout, pour remonter vers mon chez moi. A peine avais-je ouvert la porte que Lucky se précipita vers nous pour nous faire la fête. Rob se dirigea directement vers ma chambre et s'écroula tout habillé sur mon lit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire de le voir comme ça. Je déposai ma guitare dans le salon avant de le rejoindre dans la chambre. Je lui ôtai ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avant d'essayer de lui enlever son blouson.

**« Rob, fais un effort s'il te plaît, après tu pourras dormir jusqu'à l'année prochaine si tu veux. » soupirai-je en finissant par lui retirer une manche.**

Il se redressa en ouvrant légèrement les yeux et me regarda sans faire un geste de plus.

**« Je ne savais pas que j'avais un enfant à la maison. » ris-je en lui retirant le reste de sa veste et son tee-shirt.**

Il se laissa tomber à peine eu-je fini et leva simplement les fesses pour que je lui retire son jean. Dans le genre petit-ami obéissant, il était parfait. Il se glissa sous les draps et s'endormit aussitôt. J'allai dans la salle de bain pour me déshabiller à mon tour et enfiler un long tee-shirt de Rob, avant de revenir dans ma chambre et de me glisser sous les draps à mon tour. Deux bras forts encerclèrent aussitôt ma taille et je sentis le souffle chaud de mon chéri contre mon cou. Je posai mes mains sur ses avant-bras avant de fermer les yeux à mon tour.

**« Bonne nuit mon ange, je t'aime. » murmura-t-il à mon oreille en me serrant un peu plus contre son torse.**

**« Bonne nuit mon amour, je t'aime. » chuchotai-je en me sentant mieux que jamais au creux de ses bras.**

Mon réveil allait sonner dans moins de 2 heures, il était temps que je m'endorme, enfin pour une très courte nuit.


	49. I Want Your Girlfriend

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**J'espère que vous allez bien ?**_

_**Certainement mieux que moi qui suis enrhumée et qui parle comme un Simpson !**_

_**(Je vous vois vous moquer, c'est pas drôle :P)**_

_**Un grand merci à Gaelle-51, SoSweetySoCrazy, edwardbellaamour, jenny, Miss Sadique, ely142, max21, doudounord2, TwilightAddictCindy et fan-par-hasard21 pour vos reviews.**_

_**Réponse à mes sans comptes :**_

_**jenny : Merci beaucoup :) Je dois dire que je me suis attachée à ce couple aussi :)**_

_**Max21 : Merci beaucoup :) Je n'ai pas pu te répondre par MP vu que tu n'as pas de compte ;) Pour répondre à ta question, tu auras une bonne partie de ta réponse dans ce chapitre ;)**_

_**Un grand merci à Sophie pour la correction.**_

_**J'espère passer les 500 reviews avant la fin de la fic, alors n'hésitez pas à commenter, avec à la clé un petit teaser ;)**_

_**Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre riche en action ;)**_

_**Bisous et prenez soin de vous !**_

_**Letty**_

* * *

**48. I Want Your Girlfriend**

**POV Rob**

Je me réveillai avec un mal de crâne pas possible. J'avais l'impression qu'un ours faisait du rodéo dans mon cerveau. Je tapotai la place à côté de moi pour juste y trouver une petite boule de poil blanche qui dormait aussi bien que moi. Et dire que Nina travaillait aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle s'était couchée à 4 heures du matin… Ma petite-amie était une superwoman. Je tournai ma tête vers le réveil qui affichait 11h. Je restai quelques instants sous les draps à caresser Lucky avant de me lever en essayant d'oublier l'ours qui avait décidé de danser la salsa maintenant… J'avançai jusqu'à la cuisine et y trouvai un verre d'eau et une aspirine sur la table avec un petit mot.

''_Je pense que tu en auras besoin._

_Je rentre vers 19 heures, fais comme chez toi._

_Je t'aime._

_Nina''_

Elle était juste parfaite. Je souris en laissant l'aspirine fondre dans mon verre d'eau avant de le boire. J'allai ensuite prendre l'air sur le balcon et fumer une cigarette par la même occasion. Lucky m'avait suivi et je restai quelques instants, respirant l'air à plein poumon. J'aimais l'appartement de Nina, je pouvais aller sur le balcon sans avoir peur que quelqu'un me flashe. J'espérais vraiment que cela allait durer encore longtemps, même si j'avais voulu officialiser notre relation. Je finis par retourner dans l'appartement, allant prendre une douche et m'habiller avant de prendre Lucky en laisse pour le promener dans le parc de l'immeuble. J'en profitai en remontant pour vérifier si Nina avait du courrier et tombai sur une rose noire accompagnée d'une petite enveloppe dans sa boîte aux lettres. Je pris le tout, un peu surpris, avant de remonter dans l'appartement. Je m'assis sur le canapé et après avoir longuement hésité, je finis par ouvrir la petite enveloppe.

''_Meilleurs vœux ma Nina._

_Cette année sera la mienne, tu seras bientôt à moi.''_

C'était quoi ce bordel ? Elle me trompait ? Non… Elle ne pouvait pas me faire ça… Ce message sonnait plus comme… Et cette rose noire… C'était tellement lugubre… Tout cela me paraissait vraiment bizarre et je me devais d'éclaircir toute cette histoire avant ce soir. Je décidai donc de partir rejoindre Nina à son travail pour sa pause déjeuner. Je pris l'enveloppe dans ma poche, enfilai mon blouson avant de me saisir de mon portable pour appeler un taxi. A peine 15 minutes plus tard, je me trouvais devant le _''Dunkin' Donuts''_ après être passé par le plus proche _''Mac Do''_ pour ramener le déjeuner. Je payai le conducteur du taxi avant de sortir rapidement pour rejoindre la porte. J'entrai discrètement, allant directement jusqu'au comptoir où était Nina.

**« Salut belle demoiselle ! » lançai-je en ôtant mes lunettes de soleil.**

**« Rob ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » s'étonna-t-elle en souriant.**

**« Ben quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de venir prendre le déjeuner avec ma petite-amie ? » lui demandai-je faussement vexé.**

**« Bien sûr que si, mais je pensais que tu aurais passé la journée à dormir. » se moqua-t-elle.**

Je m'approchai du comptoir, m'appuyant sur celui-ci en la regardant avec un sourire taquin.

**« J'ai pas eu mon bisou. » boudai-je.**

**« Gamin. » répliqua-t-elle en s'appuyant sur le comptoir aussi pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes furtivement.**

**« J'ai apporté de quoi manger, est-ce que je peux rester avec toi pendant ta pause ? » lui demandai-je en lui montrant le paquet.**

**« Bien sûr. Viens, on va aller dans la salle de pause, on sera plus tranquilles. » me répondit-elle en me faisant signe de la suivre.**

Sa collègue prit le relais à ce moment-là et me salua gentiment alors que je suivais Nina à l'arrière. Nous nous installâmes dans la salle de pause, assis sur le canapé et je me jetai presque sur elle pour l'embrasser avec passion.

**« Tu m'as manquée ce matin, j'aime me réveiller avec toi à mes côtés. » murmurai-je en enfouissant ma tête dans son cou.**

**« Tu m'as manqué aussi. » chuchota-t-elle en glissant sa main dans mes cheveux.**

Je restai quelques instants blottis contre elle avant de me redresser pour la regarder.

**« Je t'aime. » lui dis-je simplement en souriant.**

**« Je t'aime aussi mon amour. » sourit-elle en m'embrassant tendrement.**

Nous commençâmes à manger, discutant de ce que j'avais fait ce matin et j'en profitai pour sortir l'enveloppe de ma poche.

**« J'ai trouvé ça dans la boîte aux lettres ce matin. Il y avait une rose noire avec. » lui expliquai-je en lui tendant l'enveloppe.**

Elle devint blanche comme un linge et me regarda en déglutissant.

**« Qu'est-ce que… Tu l'as lue ? » me demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.**

**« Oui… C'est écrit : _''Meilleurs vœux ma Nina. Cette année sera la mienne, tu seras bientôt à moi.'' _Nina dis-moi qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose. » la suppliai-je en la voyant trembler avant de fondre en larmes.**

Je la pris immédiatement dans mes bras et elle s'agrippa à ma chemise comme si sa vie en dépendait.

**« J'ai peur… » sanglota-t-elle.**

**« Peur de quoi ? Qui t'envoie ça ? Ce n'est pas la première fois, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demandai-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains.**

**« J'en reçois… quasiment… toutes les… semaines… depuis… 2… ou 3 mois peut-être… » hoqueta-t-elle.**

Elle avait du mal à respirer et je la pris de nouveau dans mes bras, caressant son dos de la paume de ma main pour qu'elle se calme.

**« Chut… Je suis là ma puce, calme-toi… » lui murmurai-je en la gardant contre moi.**

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait, mais ce dont j'étais sûr, c'est que ces messages n'étaient pas du tout anodins et en voyant sa réaction, je me doutais que c'était plus sérieux que je ne l'aurais pensé.

* * *

**POV Nina**

J'avais cru possible que cela soit terminé, mais je replongeai de nouveau dans un cauchemar… Et maintenant, j'allais devoir tout expliquer à Rob et j'étais sûre qu'il allait m'en vouloir de lui avoir caché quelque chose d'aussi important. Je profitai encore quelques instants de ses bras réconfortants, essayant de reprendre ma respiration et mon calme pour pouvoir parler.

**« Je suis désolée Rob… » dis-je finalement en levant mon visage vers le sien.**

**« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? » me demanda-t-il en caressant ma joue du bout des doigts.**

**« Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes, je pensais que cela ne durerait pas. Mais je me suis trompée. » répondis-je en déglutissant.**

**« Nina, tu ne dois pas me cacher ce genre de chose, c'est quand même des messages de menaces, tu te rends compte si jamais il t'était arrivé quelque chose ? Jamais, je ne me le serais pardonné, je me serais senti coupable de ne pas avoir vu que quelque chose se tramait. » soupira-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.**

Je sentis mes larmes couler de nouveau, j'avais été tellement conne, tellement irresponsable de lui cacher tout ça et maintenant, il m'en voulait et n'aurait plus aucune confiance en moi.

**« Pardonne-moi Rob, je suis tellement idiote… J'aurais… »**

**« Chut ! C'est tout Nina, calme-toi. Je ne t'en veux pas, d'accord ? » me rassura-t-il en prenant mon visage entre ses paumes chaudes.**

**« Vraiment ? » m'étonnai-je.**

**« Nina, je t'aime plus que tout, et j'ai plus important que de te prendre la tête avec ça. Je comprends les raisons pour lesquelles tu ne m'en as pas parlé, mais promets-moi que dorénavant, tu me diras tout. Je ne veux plus que tu me caches quoi que ce soit, d'accord ? » me demanda-t-il en me fixant intensément.**

**« Je te le promets. » lui répondis-je avant de me blottir dans ses bras.**

Il me serra contre lui et je restai plusieurs minutes comme ça, profitant de ses bras sécurisants. Je lui expliquai ensuite tout depuis le début. Je me devais de tout lui raconter, et je m'en voulais de ne pas l'avoir fait avant.

**« Je ne te laisse plus le choix maintenant, tu m'accompagnes sur le tournage. Il est hors de questions que je te laisse seule ici. » m'annonça-t-il avec détermination.**

Je voulais contester, mais finalement, je savais qu'il avait raison. A quoi bon débattre sur ce sujet pendant des heures ? J'allais prendre un mois de congés et le suivre. Pour lui d'abord, pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas inutilement et qu'il fasse son travail avec sérénité. Et pour moi ensuite, parce que rester ici seule, me donnait la chair de poule.

**« D'accord. » abdiquai-je en le regardant dans les yeux.**

**« Je suis heureux que tu sois raisonnable cette fois-ci. Tu finis à quelle heure aujourd'hui ? » me demanda-t-il en caressant ma joue.**

**« 19 heures. » lui répondis-je.**

**« Ok, je passerai te prendre et on rentrera à ton appartement pour que tu fasses tranquillement tes valises. Je m'occupe de te réserver un billet d'avion pour demain. » me certifia-t-il.**

**« D'accord. Je dois reprendre mon service, il est déjà 14 heures. » lui fis-je remarquer en regardant ma montre.**

**« Je t'aime mon ange, sois prudente. » me souffla-t-il en prenant possession de mes lèvres avec douceur.**

**« Je t'aime. » murmurai-je avant de me séparer de ses lèvres à contrecœur.**

Nous ressortîmes de la salle de pause et je repris ma place derrière le comptoir alors que Rob sortait du café après m'avoir volé un dernier baiser. Je repris le cours de ma journée en étant finalement heureuse de pouvoir passer le mois qui venait avec Rob. J'avais été voir mon patron pour lui demander un mois de congé et il avait accepté finalement assez facilement. En même temps, je n'avais jamais manqué une seule journée de travail depuis que j'étais ici et il lui arrivait souvent de me laisser fermer le café, c'est qu'il avait vraiment confiance en moi. Le temps passa finalement assez vite et quand je vis 18h30 à ma montre, je rejoignis le vestiaire pour récupérer mes affaires. Le patron m'avait laissée partir plus tôt, il était vraiment adorable avec moi. Je saluai tout le monde avant de sortir par la porte arrière. Il faisait déjà noir et avec ce froid, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les rues. J'avançai doucement dans la petite ruelle, quand j'entendis du bruit derrière moi. Je me tournai rapidement, mais je ne vis rien. J'étais en train de devenir parano avec tout ça… Je repris tranquillement mon chemin quand je sentis quelque chose heurter ma tête et une douleur aigüe irradier mon crâne. J'essayai de me retenir au mur, mais ma vision devenait floue et je plongeai soudainement dans le noir.

* * *

**POV Rob**

Il était 18h50 quand le taxi s'arrêta devant le café. Je lui demandai de patienter quelques instants et m'engouffrai dans la petite ruelle pour rejoindre l'entrée de derrière. J'avais tout arrangé cette après-midi, j'avais réservé un billet d'avion pour Nina, prévenu la production pour qu'elle engage un garde du corps spécialement pour elle quand je serais sur le plateau de tournage et commencé à préparer ma valise et celle de Nina. J'étais aussi passé voir Lisa pour lui expliquer la situation et elle avait proposé de garder Lucky pour éviter que nous ne soyons embêtés. Bon, je devais avouer qu'il allait me manquer, et encore plus à Nina, mais c'était sûrement mieux comme ça. J'avais préparé le dîner juste avant de partir, je voulais que Nina se détende ce soir, elle devait être sur les nerfs depuis pas mal de temps. Et dire que je n'avais rien vu… Quel imbécile je faisais. Arrivé devant la porte arrière, je m'appuyai contre le mur, attendant que Nina sorte. Je regardais ma montre toutes les 5 minutes, me demandant ce qu'elle faisait. Finalement, quand je vis 19h15 à ma montre, je décidai de frapper à cette porte, ne pouvant pas l'ouvrir de l'extérieur. Je m'inquiétais peut-être pour rien, elle était peut-être juste entrain de parler avec son patron. C'est sa collègue qui m'ouvrit et qui me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » me demanda-t-elle.**

**« Nina est encore là ? Je devais la récupérer à 19 heures, mais je ne l'ai pas vu sortir. » lui expliquai-je en commençant vraiment à m'inquiéter.**

**« Elle est déjà partie, elle a quitté le café vers 18h45. Vous ne l'avez pas vu dehors ? » s'étonna-t-elle en allumant la lumière extérieure qui se trouvait au-dessus de la porte.**

**« Non. Elle n'est pas là. » stressai-je en regardant autour de moi.**

Soudain, mon attention se porta sur un objet qui se trouvait au sol un peu plus loin dans la ruelle. J'avançai rapidement jusque là et me crispai en apercevant le sac de Nina au sol, ainsi que des traces de sang. Je ne tergiversai pas et attrapai mon téléphone pour appeler immédiatement la police. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et me posèrent des tas de questions ainsi qu'à la collègue et au patron de Nina et je leur expliquai les menaces qu'elle avait reçues. Ils me signifièrent qu'ils mettraient tout en œuvre pour les retrouver et repartirent. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'avais envie d'arpenter tous les quartiers, toutes les villes et même les pays s'il le fallait pour la retrouver. J'avais tellement peur que ce psychopathe lui fasse du mal, voire pire… Je ne pourrais pas supporter de la perdre… Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je finis par prendre mon portable et appeler un taxi pour qu'il me conduise à l'hôtel. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard et me déposa devant la porte arrière. Je le payai et rentrai en vitesse, prenant directement la direction de l'ascenseur.

**« Rob ? »**

Je me tournai pour voir Kristen, assise au bar avec Jackson.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Est-ce que ça va ? » me demanda-t-elle en venant vers moi.**

Jackson vint vers moi aussi et au moment où j'allais parler, ce fut un torrent de larmes qui brisa mon silence à la place. Je m'effondrai dans les bras de Kristen, ne réussissant plus à dire un mot. Tout était de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser au café, j'aurais dû rester avec elle jusqu'à la fin de sa journée. Mais surtout, j'aurais dû voir avant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je n'avais pas su la protéger, j'étais un incapable.

**« Rob, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Nina ? » me demanda Jackson en ravalant.**

**« Elle… »**

Mon portable sonna au même instant et quand je vis le numéro de Nina s'afficher, une lueur d'espoir m'inonda.

**« Nina, c'est toi ? Où es-tu ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » lui demandai-je d'une traite en décrochant.**

**« Nina est avec moi, et elle va… bien pour l'instant. »**

Un rire sadique résonna dans le combiné et mon sang se glaça.

**« Si tu lui fais du mal, je t'étripe. » grognai-je.**

**« Oh, le gringalet veut essayer de me faire peur ? Et bien c'est raté. Je suis au regret de te dire que Nina m'appartient et que tu ne la reverras plus. Tu as perdu. »**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? De l'argent ? Je suis prêt à te donner ce que tu veux, mais laisse Nina partir. » le suppliai-je.**

**« Je ne veux pas de ton argent, je ne veux qu'une seule chose : Nina. Et désormais, elle est à moi et uniquement à moi. Ciao ! »**

**« Espèce d'enfoiré… »**

Il avait raccroché et Jackson et Kristen me regardaient craintivement.

**« Nina recevait des messages menaçants depuis plusieurs mois, mais elle n'en a parlé à personne, même pas à moi. Mais j'ai vu un message ce matin et elle m'a tout avoué ce midi quand je suis allé dîner avec elle. Je suis allé la récupérer au travail ce soir, mais elle n'était pas là. Son sac était par terre dans la petite ruelle et il y avait du sang. J'ai appelé la police, ils sont sur l'affaire. C'était le psychopathe qui lui envoie ces messages au téléphone, c'est lui qui l'a enlevée. » dis-je d'une voix tremblante.**

**« Merde… Tu sais qui c'est le mec ? » me demanda Jackson en ravalant.**

**« Non… Il ne veut pas de rançon, il veut juste Nina. » soupirai-je en me laissant tomber dans l'un des fauteuils du hall.**

**« On va la retrouver Rob, on va tous s'y mettre s'il le faut. » essaya de me rassurer Kristen en s'accroupissant devant moi.**

**« Comment veux-tu qu'on la retrouve ? Elle peut être n'importe où, et j'ai vraiment peur qu'il lui fasse du mal… J'aurais dû mieux la protéger, c'est entièrement de ma faute. » me fustigeai-je en enfouissant ma tête entre mes mains.**

**« Arrête de te sentir coupable Rob, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il devait préparer son coup depuis un moment. Mais je te promets que l'on va tout faire pour la retrouver et casser la gueule à cet enfoiré. On va reporter le tournage, et on va tous se serrer les coudes. » m'affirma Jackson en posant sa main sur mon épaule.**

Je savais que Jackson aimait Nina et qu'il devait souffrir autant que moi, et Kristen l'adorait aussi. J'avais une chance incroyable d'avoir des amis comme eux et j'allais me battre, quitte à risquer ma vie s'il le fallait, pour la retrouver. Je ne la laisserais pas aux mains de ce psychopathe, je ne l'abandonnerais pas.

* * *

**POV Jackson**

J'avais l'impression que mon cœur venait de se briser en milles morceaux. Ma Nina aux mains d'un psychopathe. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. J'avais tellement peur, je ne voulais tellement pas la perdre… Elle était tout pour moi et même si elle ne serait jamais plus que mon amie, ça ne m'empêcherait pas de l'aimer plus que tout. Il fallait tout faire pour la retrouver le plus vite possible. Nous avions expliqué la situation au producteur, manager et réalisateur. Ils avaient repoussé le tournage d'une semaine pour le moment en espérant que cela soit suffisant. Kellan, Ashley, Taylor et Nikki étaient quand même partis pour tourner les scènes où ils n'avaient pas besoin de nous. Nous devions les rejoindre dès que possible. Rob était dans un état de nerfs incontrôlable et il craquait dans les bras de Kristen à longueur de temps. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que nous cherchions qui aurait pu lui vouloir du mal sans succès. L'appel du psychopathe n'avait pas réussi à être localisé et aucune piste sérieuse n'avait été trouvée par les policiers. Nous étions sur une route sans fin et cela commençait à faire long.

* * *

**POV Kristen**

Pour la énième fois de la journée, Rob venait encore de s'effondrer en pleurs dans mes bras alors que nous continuions à faire le tour des gens susceptibles d'avoir quelque chose contre Nina. Cela faisait quatre jours maintenant, quatre jours que Rob ne mangeait pas, ne dormait pas et passait ses nerfs sur les paquets de cigarettes et les objets qui traversaient son chemin. Jackson était sur les nerfs aussi malgré le fait qu'il essayait de le cacher. Et moi… j'avais peur… J'avais peur pour mon amie, car c'est ce que Nina était devenue pour moi. Elle ne méritait pas tout ce qu'il lui arrivait, c'était une fille tellement gentille, tellement douce… Et jamais Rob n'avait été aussi heureux que depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie.

**« Putain de merde, on a dû louper quelque chose. Et puis ces putains de policiers à la con qui n'avancent pas. Je suis sûr que c'est quelqu'un qu'elle connaît, ce n'est pas possible autrement. » s'énerva Rob en jetant un verre contre le mur.**

**« On a fait ses amis, ses collègues… Je ne sais plus où chercher… » soupira Jackson en posant sa tête entre ses mains.**

Ses amis… Merde, maintenant que j'y pense, ses amis de sa troupe de danse avait dit que Yann était en voyage, peut-être que…

**« Rob, le mec qui a agressé Nina au club, c'est bien Yann non ? » lui demandai-je en me levant.**

**« Oui, pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-il en se figeant.**

**« Les copines de Nina ont dit qu'il était en voyage, mais on a aucune preuve de ça. Peut-être que… »**

**« Putain mais quel con ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à lui ! J'ai toujours dit que je ne le sentais pas ce mec. Faut trouver son adresse ! » me coupa Rob en serrant les poings tellement fort que ses phalanges devenaient blanches.**

Jackson pianota sur l'ordinateur et écrivit l'adresse sur un papier dont Rob se saisit immédiatement.

**« Si je ne suis pas de retour d'ici 1 heure, appelez la police et envoyez-la là-bas. » lança-t-il en enfilant son blouson.**

**« Rob ! Il est hors de question que tu ailles là-bas tout seul. » le stoppai-je.**

**« Je ne vais pas rester là à attendre Kris. Je vais voir s'il est chez lui ou pas, et si jamais il est là, je vous appelle. » me rassura-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.**

**« Ne fais pas de connerie Rob, n'essaie pas de jouer les héros, d'accord ? » le suppliai-je en le serrant contre moi.**

**« Promis. Je vais faire attention et je vais ramener Nina. » souffla-t-il avant de poser un baiser sur mon front et de s'éclipser aussi vite.**

Jackson s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras sans rien ajouter. Nous avions peur tout les deux, pour Nina et pour Rob, mais il ne nous laisserait pas le suivre de toute façon… Jackson et moi nous regardâmes et la même idée traversa notre esprit.

**« On attend quelques minutes et ensuite on y va. On reste à l'écart et on intervient en cas de problème, ça te va ? » me demanda-t-il.**

**« Oui, allons-y. » confirmai-je en me détachant de ses bras pour aller enfiler mon manteau.**

Nous ne pouvions pas rester là à attendre, nous ne pouvions pas abandonner nos amis.


	50. Please, Don't Leave Me

**_Hello mes très chères lectrices (et lecteurs ?) !_**

**_Comment allez-vous ?_**

**_Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction !_**

**_Je dois dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le rédiger, j'hésitais beaucoup à écrire ce POV de Nina,_**

**_je voulais faire quelque chose de vrai tout en restant soft pour ne pas trop heurter votre sensibilité._**

**_Donc, vous êtes prévenu, ce chapitre est assez dure._**

**_Âme sensible, évitez le POV de Nina ;)_**

**_Je posterai l'épilogue dans 15 jours qui mettra une fin définitive à cette fiction._**

**_Un grand merci à Yumie76, edwardbellaamour, max2112, SoSweetySoCrazy, fan-par-hasard21, doudounord2, _**

**_jenny, TwilightAddictCindy, Robertfictions et Miss Sadique pour vos reviews._**

**_Réponse à ma sans compte: - jenny : oui, ce chapitre sonne quasiment la fin avant l'épilogue._**

**_Un grand merci à Alice pour la correction._**

**_Je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre et n'oubliez pas, si vous voulez me tuer en lisant la dernière ligne de ce chapitre, _**

**_dites vous que si vous le faites, vous n'aurez pas l'épilogue qui je suis sûre sera très très très attendu lol_**

**_Bisous et prenez soin de vous !_**

**_Letty_**

* * *

**49. Please, Don't Leave Me**

**POV Nina**

En ouvrant les yeux, je sentis une douleur envahir ma tête. J'allais lever mon bras pour poser ma main à l'arrière de mon crâne, mais quelque chose m'en empêchait. J'essayai de faire de même avec mon autre bras et mes jambes, mais encore une fois, je ne pouvais pas. Je relevai difficilement la tête pour observer mes bras et mes jambes et c'est là que je compris que j'étais attachée. Mes membres étaient attachés avec des cordes aux lattes du lit, du moins c'est ce que je devinais et j'étais dans une pièce sombre, uniquement éclairée par quelques bougies. J'essayais de me remémorer mes derniers souvenirs, mais je ne me rappelais que d'être sortie de mon travail et de m'être écroulée en sentant une douleur à la tête. J'essayai de tirer sur mes cordes pour me détacher mais je n'arrivais qu'à me brûler les poignets.

**« Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper ma Nina. Mais je te promets que je vais prendre soin de toi. »**

Je me figeai en entendant cette voix et tournai ma tête vers la porte où se trouvait quelqu'un. Je ne voyais qu'une ombre d'où j'étais, mais cette voix, je la connaissais…

**« Où suis-je ? Pourquoi suis-je attachée ? » lui demandai-je.**

Soudain, en réfléchissant, je me figeai de nouveau… C'était lui ? C'était vraiment lui qui m'envoyait ces messages et ces roses noires ? Il sortit de la lumière et je pus enfin apercevoir son visage. Il avait un fin couteau dans une de ses mains et son regard n'était qu'animosité.

**« Je t'avais pourtant dit qu'un jour tu serais à moi. Et ce jour est enfin arrivé ma belle. » me rappela-t-il avec un sourire en coin.**

**« Yann… A quoi tu joues ? C'était toi tout ces messages ? Pourquoi ? On peut en parler tranquillement, détache-moi s'il te plaît. » lui dis-je en me redressant pour essayer de tirer sur mes liens.**

**« Reste tranquille Nina, sinon je vais devoir sévir. Je sais très bien qu'une fois que je t'aurai détaché, tu courras rejoindre l'autre gringalet d'anglais. Mais tu ne sais pas que je suis bien mieux que lui, que je peux t'apporter beaucoup plus, t'aimer comme tu le mérites, et t'offrir tout ce que ton corps désire. » susurra-t-il en s'installant à califourchon sur moi.**

Je déglutis nerveusement alors qu'il fit glisser son nez le long de ma joue.

**« Tu es tellement belle Nina. Tellement sexy, je ne te veux pas de mal, bien au contraire. » murmura-t-il alors que ses mains remontaient le long de mes côtes.**

**« Yann, sois raisonnable, détache-moi. Je ne me sauverai pas, et on discutera tranquillement. » insistai-je en me tortillant pour essayer d'ôter mes liens.**

**« Arrêtes de bouger et arrêtes de me mentir. Je sais que tu aimes ce britannique à la con et je veux que ce soit moi que tu aimes. M'aimes-tu Nina ? » s'énerva-t-il alors que ses mains empaumèrent mes seins brutalement.**

**« Yann, arrête s'il te plait. » couinai-je en sentant la peur envahir mon corps.**

**« Réponds-moi Nina, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » hurla-t-il en resserrant ses mains encore plus fort.**

**« Je t'aime comme un ami Yann et tu le sais. » répondis-je en déglutissant.**

**« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, je vais te le faire oublier ton acteur à la noix. » grogna-t-il en arrachant mon tee-shirt d'une main.**

Je n'eus aucunement le temps de réagir que sa bouche se posa violemment sur la mienne. Je me débattais de toutes mes forces jusqu'à lui mordre violemment la lèvre pour le faire cesser. Il se redressa avec la bouche en sang et me gifla brutalement. Je sentis le goût du sang glisser sur ma langue et devinai aisément que la force de sa main m'avait ouvert la lèvre.

**« Espèce de sale pute, tu vas le payer. » siffla-t-il avant d'attraper un ciseau avec lequel il découpa mon soutien-gorge.**

**« Yann, je t'en prie arrête… » commençai-je à couiner en continuant de me débattre.**

**« Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites. » lâcha-t-il en commençant à mordre fortement mes mamelons.**

Tout n'était que douleur, je ne ressentais aucun plaisir, je hurlais de toutes mes forces, espérant que quelqu'un puisse m'entendre et vienne me sauver.

**« Crie autant que tu veux, personne ne t'entendra. » ricana-t-il en descendant vers mon estomac avant de commencer à découper mon jean.**

**« Arrête, je t'en prie… » sanglotai-je en tirant sur mes liens comme une forcenée.**

Mes poignets et mes chevilles étaient en feu et je pouvais voir du sang couler sur mes mains tellement je forçais.

**« Pas la peine de me supplier beauté, je fais ça pour ton bien. Afin que tu ouvres les yeux sur qui est vraiment fait pour toi. » continua-t-il en ôtant la dernière barrière à ma nudité.**

Il me regarda quelques minutes avec une lueur malsaine dans les yeux avant de se lever pour ôter ses vêtements. Je continuai de me démener pour réussir à me libérer, je savais ce qu'il voulait de moi et je ne voulais pas me laisser faire. Je suppliai le ciel pour que quelqu'un arrive et me sauve, mais cela ne marchait pas.

**« A nous deux beauté. » s'exclama-t-il en écartant largement mes jambes avant de me pénétrer sans aucune douceur.**

Je continuais de me débattre, de hurler et chacune de ses poussées en moi, m'arrachait les entrailles.

**« Tu vas atteindre le septième ciel avec moi poupée. Laisse-toi faire, arrête de résister. » chuchota-t-il à mon oreille avant de reprendre possession de mes lèvres avec force.**

Je ne me laissai pas démonter et mordis de nouveau sa lèvre, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il me gifla de nouveau et attrapa son couteau posé au sol.

**« Tu n'es qu'une petite salope, je vais devoir te dresser. » grogna-t-il en faisant doucement glisser son couteau le long de mon avant-bras, m'entaillant légèrement par la même occasion.**

Il reprit ses va-et-vient en moi et m'entaillait encore plus le bras à chaque fois que j'essayais de me débattre. Le sang commençait à couler le long de mon poignet et sur ma main, alors que la douleur devenait des plus aiguës. Il finit par se vider en moi après quelques secondes de plus et se releva avec un sourire de vainqueur. Je laissai toutes les larmes de mon corps s'échapper et me sentis horriblement mal, salie, humiliée… Je n'avais même pas de mot pour exprimer la souffrance qui me tordait les boyaux. Ma tête me tournait et je finis par sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

*o*o*o*o*

3 jours… 3 jours que je supportais les attouchements, les désirs, les pulsions, les violences de ce salopard… Je n'avais plus aucune force… J'avais des coupures sur les bras, les jambes, le ventre, ma tête continuait à me faire atrocement mal, je ne sentais quasiment plus ni mes poignets, ni mes chevilles, je n'avais plus de voix à force d'avoir hurlé, j'avais juste envie de mourir… Je ne pouvais cesser de penser à Rob, à sa gentillesse, à son amour, à tous les merveilleux moments que j'avais passé avec lui depuis ces derniers mois. Les larmes venaient de nouveau inonder mes joues en pensant que je ne le reverrais sûrement plus jamais… Et Jackson… Il m'avait tellement donné d'amour depuis que je le connaissais. Il m'avait permis de reprendre goût à la musique et de ne plus avoir peur de faire ce que j'aimais. Il comptait énormément pour moi. Kristen… J'avais peur que notre relation soit compliquée au début, mais finalement, elle avait été des plus adorables avec moi et elle était devenue mon amie. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur elle à tout moment, et elle avait prit une place importante dans mon cœur. Et ma grand-mère… Elle qui avait tant souffert de la mort de son petit-fils, elle allait devoir surmonter ma disparition… Et qu'allait devenir Lucky ? J'espérais vraiment que Rob s'occuperait de lui… Je savais que personne ne me sauverait, que j'allais souffrir pendant des jours et des jours et que je finirais par y perdre la vie…

**« Hey princesse, tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ? » me demanda Yann en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, caressant mes cheveux avec tendresse.**

**« Va te faire foutre. » grognai-je en lui crachant à la figure.**

Il me gifla avant de se lever en râlant pour sortir de la pièce. J'essayai de nouveau de tirer sur mes liens comme je le faisais depuis 3 jours, quand je crus sentir quelque chose céder. Je tirai de nouveau et un bruit de craquement me parvint encore. La latte était entrain de lâcher à force de persévérance. Je continuai de tirer avec toutes les forces qu'il me restait quand la latte cassa enfin. J'entendis des pas s'approcher de la pièce et me dépêchai de libérer la corde de la latte, laissant ma main comme si elle était encore attachée. Je jetai un œil aux alentours et aperçus la bouteille de whisky qui traînait sur la table de chevet. Je respirai un grand coup et gardai la même position pour que Yann ne soupçonne rien. Il entra avec une autre bouteille d'alcool entre ses mains qu'il déposa sur la table au fond de la pièce avant de venir vers moi. Il s'installa à califourchon sur moi et commença à poser des baisers dans mon cou avant de descendre vers ma poitrine. Je déglutis nerveusement en libérant doucement ma main pour la faire remonter vers la table de chevet. Je me saisis de la bouteille et lui brisai sur la tête avant de le repousser pour qu'il finisse sur le sol. Il semblait assommé mais je n'avais pas longtemps pour sortir d'ici. J'attrapai la lame qui traînait sur la table pour couper les cordes qui attachaient encore mon autre main et mes pieds. Je me levai du lit en vitesse et cherchai autour de moi quelque chose pour mettre sur mon dos. Mes vêtements étaient en lambeaux et je ne pouvais pas sortir dans les rues nues… Je n'avais pas mon portable non plus donc aucun moyen d'appeler la police… Mes yeux tombèrent sur un peignoir posé sur une chaise et je me précipitai pour le prendre et l'enfiler. Je courus vers la porte mais mon pied fut saisit par la main de Yann et je me retrouvai au sol en quelque secondes.

**« Espèce de garce, tu vas le regretter. » s'exclama-t-il en me tirant vers lui.**

Je me débattais corps et âmes pour lui échapper mais il me tirait et ma poitrine rencontra les bouts de verres de la bouteille, me figeant de douleur en s'enfonçant dans ma peau. Il me saisit par les épaules et me plaqua contre le sol, m'écrasant de nouveau contre les débris. Je sentis une douleur vive irradiait mon dos à mesure que le verre pénétrait dans ma peau, me faisant hurler de douleur.

**« Tu as tout ce que tu mérites pétasse, je t'ai laissé une chance de pouvoir vivre avec moi. Si tu n'es pas à moi, tu ne seras à personne d'autre. » grogna-t-il en posant ses mains sur mon cou.**

Il commença à serrer avec force et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Je me débattais, essayant de repousser ses mains, de le frapper, de le faire reculer, mais sans succès. Je sentais mes poumons qui brûlaient et je suffoquais, sentant la fin arriver pour moi. Mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues alors que mes forces me quittaient peu à peu.

**« Lâche-là enfoiré. »**

Quelqu'un agrippa Yann par derrière et l'envoya valser plus loin. Je tentai de reprendre doucement ma respiration alors que j'entendis un fracas venant de la porte.

**« Tu vas le regretter d'avoir touché à Nina. »**

Rob… Il était là… Yann se releva et se rua sur lui. Ils commencèrent à se battre et je me redressai en serrant les dents sous les douleurs qui me tiraillaient. J'entendis soudain un cri de douleur et aperçu Rob s'écrouler au sol.

**« Rob, non. » sanglotai-je en cherchant autour de moi quelque chose pour pouvoir l'aider.**

Yann le surplomba avec un couteau entre les mains, s'apprêtant à tuer l'homme de ma vie. Non, pas lui, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ça. J'attrapai un bout de verre et rampai comme je le pouvais jusqu'à eux. Je tirai Yann vers l'arrière par surprise et il se retrouva à son tour dos au sol. Je serrai fort le morceau de verre entre mes mains et lui plantait dans la poitrine, au niveau du cœur sans vraiment y avoir réfléchis avant. Je sentis une douleur aigüe au niveau de mon estomac et me rendit compte qu'il venait de me planter son couteau au même moment. Je lâchai le bout de verre alors que Yann s'éteignait sous mes yeux, avant de tenter de me relever pour aller voir Rob. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts, mon corps me faisait mal de partout, mon sang coulait et mes membres étaient endolories.

**« Nina, ma puce, est-ce que ça va ? » me demanda Rob alors que je m'effondrais dans ses bras.**

**« Tu es blessé… » murmurai-je en posant ma main sur sa chemise ensanglantée.**

**« Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller. Je dois m'occuper de toi d'abord. » s'exclama-t-il en sortant son portable de sa poche.**

Il parlait dans son téléphone, mais les bruits commençaient à devenir de plus en plus lointains. Je fermai les yeux, j'avais mal à la tête et je me sentais tellement fatiguée.

**« Nina, ouvre les yeux. Reste avec moi, l'ambulance arrive. Regarde-moi, il faut que tu restes éveillée, je t'en prie. » me supplia-t-il en posant un baiser sur mes lèvres.**

Il était à genoux sur le sol, me tenant à demi-assise sur ses cuisses, un bras derrière mon dos pour me soutenir et l'autre compressant ma blessure à l'estomac avec un morceau d'un de mes vêtements. J'appuyai ma tête contre son épaule, respirant son odeur qui m'avait toujours rassuré.

**« Je suis là ma puce, ça va aller, tiens bon. » murmura-t-il alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.**

Je levai ma main quelques secondes vers son visage et essuyai les larmes de mon pouce.

**« Je t'aime Rob… Je suis désolée… » réussis-je à murmurer avant de fermer les yeux.**

* * *

**POV Rob**

**« Nina, réveilles-toi, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas. » sanglotai-je en la serrant dans mes bras.**

Elle ne pouvait pas m'abandonner, pas maintenant, qu'est-ce que j'allais devenir sans elle ? Je sentais son pouls ralentir considérablement alors que la sirène de l'ambulance résonna enfin. Je priai pour que Nina tienne le coup. Les ambulanciers arrivèrent enfin jusqu'à nous et prirent Nina en charge immédiatement. La police arriva à son tour et je vis Kristen et Jackson avec eux.

**« Rob, est-ce que ça va ? Comment va Nina ? » s'exclama Kristen en me sautant presque dans les bras.**

**« Je vais bien. Les ambulanciers s'occupent de Nina, elle est blessée…» murmurai-je.**

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et je n'eus pas besoin de lui en dire plus pour qu'elle comprenne.

**« Va avec elle jusqu'à l'hôpital, on te suit en voiture. Sois fort Rob, ça va aller. » chuchota-t-elle en caressant ma joue.**

Les ambulanciers m'interpellèrent au même moment et je prévins les policiers que je suivais Nina à l'hôpital. Ils devaient prendre ma déposition mais furent assez compréhensif pour me laisser partir avec ma petite amie. Je lui tenais la main tout le long de la route, essayant de retenir mes larmes en la voyant dans cet état. Arrivé à l'hôpital, les médecins la prirent immédiatement en charge alors qu'une infirmière m'emmena avec elle pour soigner ma blessure. Après quelque point de sutures, je ressortis dans les couloirs où Kristen et Jackson m'attendaient. Kristen vint directement dans mes bras alors que Jackson me regardait avec un visage triste.

**« Ils s'occupent d'elle, je n'ai pas de nouvelles pour le moment. » leur dis-je la gorge serrée.**

**« J'aurais voulu tuer ce mec de mes propres mains… » grogna Jackson en serrant les poings.**

**« Elle m'a sauvé la vie, elle a voulu empêcher Yann de m'achever avec son couteau… Et moi, je n'ai même pas su la protéger comme il le fallait… » soufflai-je.**

**« Ne dis pas ça Rob. Tu as risqué ta vie pour la sauver. Vous êtes prêt à tout l'un pour l'autre. » m'interrompis Kristen en me regardant avec son regard meurtrier.**

Je ne répondis pas, je savais que je ne gagnerais jamais face à elle. Nous allâmes nous asseoir et Kristen téléphona à Lisa pour lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Jackson s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller la chercher quand un médecin arriva vers nous.

**« Vous êtes de la famille de Mademoiselle Carpenter ? » nous demanda-t-il.**

**« Je suis son petit ami. » dis-je en me levant.**

**« Nous venons de stopper l'hémorragie interne, mais elle est actuellement dans le coma. Elle a une fracture du poignet, un traumatisme crânien, des côtes cassées, de multiples coupures sur le corps, et elle a perdu énormément de sang. Nous avons trouvé des traces d'agressions sexuelles également. Elle a aussi fait un arrêt cardiaque pendant l'opération et un morceau de verre à atteint la paroi d'un de ses poumons. Nous faisons et allons faire tout notre possible pour la sortir de là, mais pour être franc avec vous, je ne sais pas si elle sera assez forte pour tenir. » nous expliqua-t-il.**

Je restai sous le choc… J'avais sûrement mal compris, ça ne pouvait pas être possible… Elle ne pouvait pas me laisser…

**« Nous avons besoin de plus de sang pour elle, mais la réserve est vide, nous allons devoir en faire revenir, vous ne connaîtriez personne de sa famille qui soit du même groupe sanguin qu'elle ? » ajouta le médecin.**

**« Elle est de quel groupe ? » demanda Kristen.**

**« Elle est A négatif. » lui répondit-il.**

**« Je suis du même groupe. Je veux vous aider. » s'exclama-t-elle.**

**« D'accord Mademoiselle. Venez avec moi. Monsieur, vous pouvez aller voir votre petite amie si vous le désirez, je vous promets de faire mon possible pour la sauver. » me dit-il avant de s'éloigner avec Kristen.**

Une infirmière s'approcha de moi et me fit signe de la suivre. Jackson me regarda tristement avant de partir chercher la grand-mère de Nina. J'arpentai les couloirs à côté de l'infirmière quand elle s'arrêta devant une porte.

**« Elle est dans cette chambre, je vais vous laisser. Appelez en cas de problème. » me dit-elle avec un sourire triste avant de me laisser seul.**

Je déglutis nerveusement avant d'ouvrir la porte et de la refermer derrière moi. Nina était étendu sur un lit d'hôpital, des fils un peu partout, totalement inerte, silencieuse. Seul un bip répétitif me prouvait qu'elle était encore en vie. Je m'approchai de son lit et m'assit sur la chaise placée à côté de celui-ci sans la quitter du regard. Je pris sa main aussi pâle et froide que de la neige et sans pouvoir tenir plus longtemps, mes larmes s'écoulèrent sur mes joues.

**« Nina… Bats-toi mon ange, ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en prie… J'ai besoin de toi, je ne veux pas vivre sans toi, je ne peux pas… » sanglotai-je en posant un baiser sur le dessus de sa main.**

Je posai ma tête contre sa main et restai un long moment comme ça. Je sentis soudain une main se poser sur mon épaule et me tournai pour faire face à Kristen.

**« C'est une battante, je suis persuadée qu'elle ne lâchera pas aussi facilement. » m'assura-t-elle.**

**« J'espère vraiment que tu as raison, je ne supporterais pas de la perdre… » sanglotai-je alors que Kristen me prit dans ses bras.**

Je restai dans son étreinte en laissant aller toute ma peine. J'espérais tellement que ce médecin ait tort et que Nina ouvre ses yeux… Qu'elle me regarde de cette façon si particulière… Qu'elle me sourit comme elle savait si bien le faire… Pouvoir la tenir dans mes bras, l'embrasser, lui faire la cuisine et la combler comme elle le méritait… Pouvoir faire d'elle Madame Nina Pattinson… Voir nos futures enfants courir avec Lucky dans le jardin de notre future maison… Juste pouvoir la garder auprès de moi jusqu'à ce que je sois un vieux grand-père radoteur et tout ridé…

* * *

**POV Kristen**

Cela faisait maintenant 7 jours que Nina était dans le coma. 7 jours que Rob avait passés dans cette chambre d'hôpital, ne voulant pas quitter Nina une seule seconde. 7 jours qu'il n'avait pas mis un seul pied dehors. 7 jours qu'il n'avait pas allumé une cigarette. 7 jours qu'il ne mangeait quasiment rien et ne dormait pas. Il ressemblait à un zombie et personne ne pouvait réussir à lui faire quitter cette chambre. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état, et je commençais à me demander ce qu'il se passerait si Nina ne s'en sortait pas… Je gardais espoir, je voulais tellement qu'elle se réveille et retrouver ma nouvelle amie… Je n'avais pas vraiment passé beaucoup de temps avec elle et je voulais en avoir l'occasion… Mais plus les jours passaient et plus je commençais à avoir peur… Peur que le médecin est raison et qu'elle nous abandonne… Elle n'avait pas le droit de nous faire ça… On avait besoin d'elle, autant Rob, que moi, Jackson ou Lisa. Nous avions tous besoin de sa présence à nos côtés…

**« Kris, ça va ? » me demanda Jackson en posant sa main sur mon épaule.**

**« Ouais… Tu penses que Rob va sortir de la chambre pour au moins prendre un peu l'air ? » soupirai-je en me prenant un café au distributeur.**

**« Il faudrait le traîner de force pour qu'il sorte… Mais tu peux toujours tenter… » me répondit-il en s'asseyant.**

Nous étions dans la petite salle pour boire et manger. Il y avait des distributeurs de boissons, sandwich et des tables pour pouvoir s'installer. Je m'assis face à lui et déposai son café sur la table.

**« Jackson, tu penses que Nina va s'en sortir ? Sois franc avec moi. » le questionnai-je en déglutissant.**

Il me fixa plusieurs secondes avant de baisser la tête. Pour la première fois depuis 1 semaine, je vis des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

**« J'ai peur Kris… Tellement peur qu'elle ne se réveille pas… » m'avoua-t-il en relevant le regard vers moi.**

Jamais je n'avais vu Jackson pleurer, et cela me fit d'autant plus mal. Je me levai et fis le tour de la table pour le prendre dans mes bras.

**« J'ai peur aussi Jackson… Elle est devenue tellement importante dans nos vies… C'est une fille tellement adorable, elle ne mérite pas tout ce qui lui arrive… Ce n'est pas juste… » sanglotai-je à mon tour en lâchant ses larmes qui me brûlaient les yeux depuis plusieurs jours.**

**« La vie est injuste Kristen… Mais je veux continuer à garder espoir, même s'il n'y a qu'une chance sur 1 million qu'elle s'en sorte, je veux y croire… On doit y croire… » murmura-t-il avec une pointe de détermination dans la voix.**

Nous restâmes un moment à se rassurer l'un l'autre avant que je ne décide de rejoindre Rob. Il fallait qu'il sorte de cette chambre, même si c'était juste pour 5 minutes. Quand j'entrai dans la chambre, il était assis à côté du lit de Nina, tenant sa main, le regard fixait sur son visage.

**« Rob, tu devrais sortir un peu, juste 5 minutes, s'il te plaît. » lui dis-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains.**

Il me fixa avec un regard vide de toute émotion avant de respirer un grand coup et de se lever.

**« Juste 5 minutes, pas plus. » me confirma-t-il.**

Je fus soulagé qu'il me suive, même si c'était juste quelques minutes. Nous sortîmes de la chambre et allâmes jusqu'à la salle de restauration où était encore Jackson.

**« Jazz, tu veux bien aller tenir compagnie à Nina, je ne veux pas qu'elle reste seule. » lança Rob avec une moue triste.**

**« Bien sûr, j'y vais. Prend ton temps, aères-toi un peu l'esprit, je prendrai soin d'elle. » lui répondit-il en posant une main sur son épaule.**

**« Je n'ai aucun doute sur ça, merci. »**

Rob serra Jackson dans ses bras pendant quelques instants avant de me suivre jusqu'au parc situé devant l'hôpital. Nous allâmes nous asseoir sur un banc, en silence, mais le principal était qu'il sorte un peu de sa léthargie.

* * *

**POV Jackson**

J'étais brisé de l'intérieur, mon cœur était fendu en deux. Nina était tellement importante pour moi. Je l'aimais du plus profond de mon cœur, même si je savais que ses sentiments pour moi resterait uniquement amicaux, voir fraternels. Mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de rester amoureux d'elle, je ne pouvais pas me battre contre mes sentiments. La voir avec Rob me faisait mal, car j'aurais tellement aimé être à sa place, mais le simple fait qu'elle soit heureuse me suffisait. Rob avait enfin décidé de sortir de cette chambre et je pris sa place auprès de Nina pour veiller sur elle. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle ouvre les yeux, revoir son sourire si envoûtant, la prendre dans mes bras, monter de nouveau sur scène à ses côtés… Quand j'avais vu Yann étendu au sol, j'avais amèrement regretté qu'il soit déjà mort, sinon je lui aurais fait la peau pour avoir osé faire du mal à Nina. Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'il avait pu lui faire subir pendant les trois jours où il l'avait kidnappé… Je regardai le visage tuméfié de Nina et posai ma main sur la sienne.

**« Hey mon ange, c'est moi, ton cowboy. » dis-je en souriant à ce surnom qu'elle m'avait donné.**

**« Tu me manques… Il faut que tu te battes, Rob n'est plus rien sans toi. C'est un vrai zombie et il refuse de te quitter une seconde. Kristen a réussi à le faire sortir pour 5 minutes, mais il ne veut pas te laisser seule. Il faut que tu te réveilles ma puce, j'ai déjà une idée de chanson pour notre duo. Si j'écoutais les autres membres du groupe, il serait prêt à me virer pour me remplacer par toi. » dis-je avec un léger rire.**

**« Nina, je t'aime tellement, si tu savais. Je sais que tu es avec Rob, que tu es heureuse avec lui, mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de t'aimer plus que je ne le devrais. Ne nous abandonnes pas, je t'en prie… »**

Mes larmes coulèrent naturellement, ces larmes que j'essayais de retenir depuis 1 semaine… Je posai ma tête contre sa main et laissai aller ma peine. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un qui pleurait facilement, mais là, c'était une souffrance trop dure pour moi.

_"I didn't hear you leave,  
I wonder how am I still here.  
I don't want to move a thing,  
It might change my memory._

_(Je ne t'ai pas entendu partir,  
Je me demande pourquoi je suis encore ici.  
Je ne veux pas bouger quoi que ce soit,  
Cela pourrait modifier mes souvenirs.)_

___Oh I am what I am,  
I'll do what I want.  
But I can't hide._

_______(Oh, je suis qui je suis,  
Je ferai ce que je veux.  
Mais je ne peux cacher.)_

___And I won't go,  
I won't sleep,  
I can't breathe,  
Until you're resting here with me.  
And I won't leave,  
And I can't hide,  
I cannot be,  
Until you're resting here with me.  
_

_____(Et je ne m'en irai pas,  
Je ne dormirai pas,  
Je ne peux pas respirer,  
Tant que tu te reposes ici avec moi.  
Et je ne partirai pas,  
Et je ne peux pas cacher,  
Que je ne peux exister,  
Tant que tu te reposes ici avec moi.)_

___I don't want to call my friends,  
They might wake me from this dream.  
And I can't leave this bed,  
Risk forgetting all that's been._

_____(Je ne veux pas appeler mes amis,  
Ils pourraient me réveiller de ce rêve.  
Et je ne veux pas quitter ce lit,  
Sans risquer d'oublier tout ce que se fut.)_

___Oh I am what I am,  
I'll do what I want.  
But I can't hide._

_______(Oh, je suis qui je suis,  
Je ferai ce que je veux.  
Mais je ne peux cacher.)_

___And I won't go,  
I won't sleep,  
And I can't breathe,  
Until you're resting here with me.  
And I won't leave,  
And I can't hide,  
I cannot be,  
Until you're resting here.  
_

_____(Et je ne m'en irai pas,  
Je ne dormirai pas,  
Et je ne peux pas respirer,  
Tant que tu te reposes ici avec moi.  
Et je ne partirai pas,  
Et je ne peux pas cacher,  
Que je ne peux exister,  
Tant que tu te reposes ici.)_

___And I won't go,  
And I won't sleep,  
And I can't breathe,  
Until you're resting here with me.  
And I won't leave,  
And I can't hide,  
I cannot be,  
Until you're resting here with me.  
_

_____(Et je ne m'en irai pas,  
Et je ne dormirai pas,  
Et je ne peux pas respirer,  
Tant que tu te reposes ici avec moi.  
Et je ne partirai pas,  
Et je ne peux pas cacher,  
Que je ne peux exister,  
Tant que tu te reposes ici avec moi.)_

___Oh I am what I am,  
I'll do what I want.  
But I can't hide._

_______(Oh, je suis qui je suis,  
Je ferai ce que je veux.  
Mais je ne peux cacher.)_

___And I won't go,  
I won't sleep,  
And I can't breathe,  
Until you're resting here with me.  
And I won't leave,  
And I can't hide,  
I cannot be,  
Until you're resting here.  
_

_____(Et je ne m'en irai pas,  
Je ne dormirai pas,  
Et je ne peux pas respirer,  
Tant que tu te reposes ici avec moi.  
Et je ne partirai pas,  
Et je ne peux pas cacher,  
Que je ne peux exister,  
Tant que tu te reposes ici.)_

___And I won't go,  
And I won't sleep,  
And I can't breathe,  
Until you're resting here with me.  
And I won't leave,  
And I can't hide,  
I cannot be,  
Until you're resting here with me.  
_

_____(Et je ne m'en irai pas,  
Et je ne dormirai pas,  
Et je ne peux pas respirer,  
Tant que tu te reposes ici avec moi.  
Et je ne partirai pas,  
Et je ne peux pas cacher,  
Que je ne peux exister,  
Tant que tu te reposes ici avec moi.)_

_-''Here With Me''– Dido –_

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=PSu5nAQ7uZw

Je soupirai en me levant de ma chaise pour sortir rejoindre Robert et Kristen.

**« Je reviendrai plus tard mon cœur, et j'espère que cette fois je pourrai croiser ton regard et ton sourire. » murmurai-je à son oreille avant de poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.**

Je sortis de la chambre et me dirigeai vers la porte pour aller prendre l'air dans le parc.

* * *

**POV Robert**

J'avais finalement cédé et j'étais assis sur un banc du parc avec Kristen. J'avais des amis tellement formidables. Ils étaient toujours prêts de moi depuis 7 jours. Nina était toujours dans le coma et mon cœur se déchirait un peu plus chaque jour de la voir sans aucune réaction. Je commençais à perdre espoir mais je ne voulais pas la laisser partir. Jamais je n'accepterais qu'elle m'abandonne. Je donnerais ma vie pour qu'elle se réveille…

**« Rob, tu veux que l'on aille manger quelque chose à l'intérieur ? Tu es tout pâle, tu devrais manger plus. » s'inquiéta Kristen en posant sa main sur la mienne.**

Soudain mon regard fut interpellé par un petit groupe de personne de l'autre côté du parc. Quand je vis qu'ils avaient des appareils photos, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. L'un d'eux croisa mon regard et ils commencèrent à s'approcher de nous.

**« Robert, comment va votre petite amie ? Il paraît qu'elle est plutôt mal en point ? »**

**« Robert, que s'est-il passé ? Les rumeurs parlent d'une agression. »**

**« Robert, est-il vrai qu'elle a réussi à tuer son agresseur ? »**

Je me levai en essayant de rester calme, serrant mes poings à m'en faire mal aux mains.

**« Foutez-moi la paix. » sifflai-je.**

**« Est-il vrai que ce serait une histoire de règlements de compte avec son ancien proxénète ? »**

Je détournai les yeux vers celui qui venait d'insinuer que ma petite-amie était une pute.

**« Espèce d'enfoirés. » lâchai-je avant de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule.**

**« Mais il est dingue celui-là. » s'exclama un autre paparazzi.**

**« Si l'un d'entre vous dit encore du mal de Nina, je lui défonce la gueule, c'est bien compris ? » m'énervai-je.**

**« Rob vient, on rentre. » me dit Kristen en me tirant par le bras.**

**« Je vais porter plainte, je vous préviens. » lança le connard que j'avais frappé en se relevant.**

**« Vas-y, portes plainte, je n'en ai rien à foutre. » grognai-je en lui lançant un regard meurtrier.**

J'aperçus Jackson arriver vers nous au même moment et il me tira par l'autre bras pour me faire rejoindre l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Kristen et Jackson s'assirent en soupirant, me laissant des regards accusateurs.

**« Quoi ? J'aurais du laisser ce salopard insulter Nina et fermer ma gueule ? Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent sur moi, mais j'interdis qui que ce soit de dire du mal de la femme que j'aime. » m'énervai-je avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre la chambre de Nina.**

Elle était toujours endormie à mon grand regret. J'avais espéré entrer dans cette chambre et croiser son regard et son sourire qui me réchauffait le cœur depuis plusieurs mois. Je m'assis de nouveau sur la chaise et pris sa main dans la mienne.

**« Nina, j'ai tellement besoin de toi… Tu es la seule qui sache me calmer, me comprendre, m'aimer autant que je t'aime… Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes… Je ne veux pas me réveiller chaque matin sans toi à mes côtés… Je t'en prie, réveille-toi ou fais moi un signe… Montre-moi que tu m'entends et que tu continues à te battre… » murmurai-je en posant ma tête contre son épaule.**

Je n'arrivais pas à me mettre dans la tête que je pourrais perdre la femme qui comptait le plus pour moi. La femme qui avait débarqué avec son sourire timide, son regard expressif, ses mimiques adorables et sa joie de vivre tellement communicative. La femme qui avait gardé une force intérieure incroyable malgré tout les obstacles qui avaient jonchés son chemin. La femme qui avait su en quelques secondes m'éblouir par son talent de musicienne, sa voix groovy, sa démarche féline et assurée, sa façon bien à elle d'onduler son corps dés que de la musique retentissait. La femme qui aimait me taquiner, me câliner et qui riait même à mes blagues complètement pourris. La femme qui savait réveiller mes envies les plus folles, assouvir mes désirs, me faire rêver et atteindre des sommets du plaisir. La femme que j'aimais prendre dans mes bras, embrasser, caresser et honorer comme elle le méritait. J'avais pensé pendant quelques temps qu'elle méritait quelqu'un de mieux que moi, que je n'étais pas assez bien pour elle, mais elle pensait exactement la même chose de son côté et finalement, nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre.

**« Rob… »**

Je relevai ma tête aussitôt pour tomber sur le regard larmoyant de ma Nina.

**« Hey ma puce, tu es réveillée, comment te sens-tu ? » lui demandai-je en retrouvant soudainement le sourire.**

**« Rob… Je t'aime… » chuchota-t-elle en serrant ma main dans la sienne.**

**« Je t'aime mon ange, je suis tellement heureux que tu sois réveillée. » lui assurai-je en posant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.**

**« Je… suis… désolée… Je t'aime… » sanglota-t-elle.**

**« Ca va aller ma puce, tu vas te remettre sur pied et je prendrai soin de toi, je te le promets. » la rassurai-je en caressant doucement sa joue sans lâcher son regard une seule seconde.**

Elle me fit un léger sourire avant de fermer les yeux. Elle avait l'air tellement épuisée. J'appuyai sur le bouton pour appeler les infirmières quand j'entendis la machine qui surveillait son cœur s'emballer. Soudain un bip strident me glaça le sang et j'aperçus une ligne totalement droite sur le moniteur.

**« Nina, non, je t'en prie, bas-toi. » la suppliai-je en me précipitant vers elle.**

Les infirmières arrivèrent en trombe dans la chambre, suivit de près par Kristen et Jackson. Le médecin essayait de refaire partir son cœur alors que le mien se déchirait en deux.

**« Nina, je t'en prie, ne m'abandonne pas… » sanglotai-je alors que Kristen me retenait par le bras pour éviter que je n'interfères dans le travail des médecins.**

**« Calme-toi Rob… » murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle pleurait aussi.**

Jackson était dans le même état que nous. Ce bip strident et continu me donnait mal à la tête et tout ce que je voulais c'est que Nina reprenne conscience et que son cœur se remette à battre.

**« Fais-le pour nous Nina… Ne me laisse pas… S'il te plaît… » chuchotai-je en me laissant glisser au sol.**

Bip…


	51. Epilogue

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Comment allez-vous ?**_

_**Bon, je sais que la fin de mon dernier chapitre était vraiment sadique, mais j'avais envie de cloturer par l'épilogue et de faire durer le suspense !**_

_**Alors Nina va-t-elle survivre ou pas ?**_

_**La réponse des les premières lignes de ce chapitre !**_

_**Merci à SoSweetySoCrazy, Miss Sadique, edwardbellaamour, ely142, TwilightAddictCindy, jenny, fan-par-hasard21 et yumie76 pour vos reviews !**_

_**Réponse à ma sans compte :**_

_**jenny : Réponse dés le début de l'épilogue ;)**_

_**Merci à Sophie pour la correction !**_

_**J'espère dépasser les 500 reviews pour ce dernier chapitre *yeux de cocker à la Alice Cullen***_

_**Je vous laisserai un dernier petit mot dans quelques jours ;)**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis !**_

_**Bisous et prenez soin de vous !**_

_**Letty**_

* * *

**Epilogue**

**_2 ans plus tard_**

**POV Rob**

Je me réveillai de nouveau en sursaut après avoir fait ce cauchemar, encore une fois. Ce cauchemar où le cœur de Nina s'arrêtait et que les médecins n'arrivaient plus à le refaire partir. Ce cauchemar où je voyais le corps de ma petite-amie dans un cercueil. Cela faisait deux ans pourtant… Deux ans que cette agression et ces conséquences avaient eu lieu, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à oublier. Je sentis une main se poser sur ma joue et ouvris les yeux pour croiser ceux de ma Nina.

**« Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ? » me demanda-t-elle avec une petite moue triste.**

**« Oui, mais rien que le fait de croiser ton visage suffit à me faire oublier. » souris-je en prenant son visage entre mes paumes.**

Je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur, savourant ce moment comme chaque matin depuis maintenant deux ans. Il s'en était passé des choses depuis ce temps, mais la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé était l'amour que je portais à Nina. J'avais eu tellement peur de la perdre que j'étais devenu ultra protecteur avec elle et nous ne nous étions jamais séparés plus d'une journée depuis deux ans.

Après sa convalescence à l'hôpital, elle m'avait suivi sur le dernier mois de tournage de _''Breaking Dawn''_. Nous avions passé des moments vraiment inoubliables en compagnie de Jackson et Kristen. Nous étions devenus la bande des quatre, comme les autres aimaient nous appeler. Nous pouvions passer des soirées entières à faire de la musique, à discuter ou à aller à des concerts. Nous étions tous les 4 sur la même longueur d'onde et je n'étais plus jaloux de Jackson. Je savais très bien que même s'il l'aimait plus qu'une simple amie, il n'y avait aucune ambigüité dans leur relation. Ils me faisaient même parfois penser à des frères et sœurs.

Après la fin du tournage, je l'avais emmenée passer quelques jours à Londres. Je l'avais présentée à mes parents et le feeling était tout de suite passé entre elle et mes sœurs. Mon père était tombé sous son charme et ma mère la considérait déjà comme sa propre fille. Les mois s'étaient écoulés entre mes derniers tournages où je l'avais, bien sûr, emmenée avec moi et le jour de l'anniversaire de notre rencontre, je l'avais demandée en mariage. Elle avait accepté, pour mon plus grand soulagement et nous nous étions mariés à Londres il y a 6 mois. Le mariage s'était déroulé en comité restreint, nous avions voulu faire quelque chose de privée et de simple. Jackson avait été le témoin de Nina et Kristen le mien. Nous avions invité uniquement notre famille et nos amis les plus proches. Elle s'appelait désormais Nina Pattinson et j'adorais prononcer ces mots-là.

**« A quoi penses-tu mon amour ? » me demanda-t-elle en glissant ses lèvres brûlantes dans mon cou.**

**« A ce que je vais bien pouvoir te faire ce matin. » répliquai-je en la poussant sur le dos, la surplombant avec un sourire carnassier.**

**« Alors, tu pourrais déjà me ramener le petit-déjeuner au lit dans un premier temps. » me taquina-t-elle en faisant glisser ses ongles sur mon torse nu.**

**« Je compte bien faire de toi mon petit-déjeuner vois-tu. » lui fis-je savoir en glissant mes lèvres dans son cou avant de descendre petit à petit.**

Je ne me lassais pas de son corps et nos rapports étaient toujours aussi fougueux et souvent imprévisibles. Mais je savais aussi être romantique et attentionné avec elle, l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre. Mes lèvres descendirent encore et allèrent s'attarder sur l'un de ses mamelons dressés pour moi. Je le torturai gentiment alors que ma main allait donner le même traitement à l'autre. Je voyais le visage de ma femme légèrement rougi et elle mordait sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure en fermant les yeux. C'était la plus belle image que j'avais à chaque fois devant moi. Elle était tellement sensuelle et sexy sans même chercher à l'être, et elle m'éblouissait toujours, jour après jour. Mes lèvres remontèrent finalement vers son visage et nous échangeâmes un baiser enflammé alors que ses mains agrippaient mes cheveux avec fougue. Nos corps se frottaient l'un à l'autre avec urgence et je sentis mon membre frétiller d'impatience. J'entendis soudain le téléphone du salon sonner et fis semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

**« Rob, le téléphone. » s'exclama Nina en me repoussant et en courant vers le salon.**

J'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller en rageant intérieurement contre ce putain de téléphone. Et pourquoi voulait-elle répondre plutôt que de rester avec moi ? Après quelques minutes, je sentis le lit bouger légèrement et je devinai qu'elle était de retour. Je restai la tête dans mon oreiller sans bouger. Je sentis ses petites mains se glisser sous les draps et caresser mon dos avec douceur.

**« Tu boudes mon amour ? » rit-elle en posant ses lèvres sur mon épaule.**

Je sortis mon visage de l'oreiller et lui fis face.

**« Oui, tu m'as laissé en plan.» râlai-je en la fixant.**

**« Aww pauvre petit chou. Où en étions-nous ? » sourit-elle en caressant ma joue du bout des doigts.**

Je lui rendis son sourire et me positionnai au-dessus d'elle.

**« Je crois que nous en étions là… » murmurai-je en allant mordiller son cou.**

**« Fais-moi l'amour Rob… » chuchota-t-elle en resserrant ses jambes autour de ma taille.**

**« J'adore quand tu me le demandes de cette façon mon ange… » souris-je en allant prendre possession de ses lèvres.**

Notre baiser était un mélange de tendresse passionnée et de fougue enflammée. Ses chevilles glissaient sur mes fesses et nos intimités se frottaient avec envie. Mon membre glissa vers son entrée et je la pénétrai doucement, lentement, profitant de chaque sensation grisante qui prenait part de moi. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches alors que les siennes s'agrippaient à mes cheveux. Mes lèvres descendirent dans son cou, sur le haut de son buste jusqu'à atteindre ses seins que je couvris de baiser. Je continuais mes va-et-vient dans sa féminité en gardant le même rythme lent. Je voulais la faire languir, la torturer de la plus douce des façons. Elle se tortillait sous moi pour que j'accélère et ses pieds se pressaient contre mes fesses avec impatience. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en la voyant agir de cette façon.

**« Arrête de me faire languir, tu veux me rendre folle ma parole. » grogna-t-elle en enfonçant ses ongles dans mes omoplates.**

**« Hey tigresse, on dirait que j'ai réveillé la féline qui est en toi. » me moquai-je en l'embrassant avec fougue.**

**« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, crois-moi. » répliqua-t-elle contre mes lèvres avant de réussir à prendre le dessus sur moi.**

Elle commença en onduler des hanches sur moi, et je me redressai pour coller mon torse contre son buste. Mes mains erraient dans son dos alors que mes lèvres traçaient des chemins irréels sur son épaule. Ses mains jouaient avec mes mèches rebelles alors que ses lèvres mordillaient mon épaule. Nous étions en totale communion, en parfaite symbiose, nous profitions de chaque seconde, de chaque sensation, de chaque vibration.

**« Si tu savais comme je t'aime… » murmurai-je à son oreille en accélérant mes coups de rein en elle.**

**« Je t'aime… » chuchota-t-elle avant de poser ses mains sur mes joues avant de m'embrasser avec passion.**

Je la sentis se tendre entre mes bras et je parvins à ma libération quelques secondes après elle. Nos lèvres se séparèrent et nous essayions de reprendre notre souffle après nous être donnés corps et âmes. J'aimais tellement la vie que je menais avec elle, nous étions toujours sur la même longueur d'onde, autant physiquement que mentalement. Parfois nous n'avions même pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Elle connaissait tout de moi et je connaissais tout d'elle, nous n'avions plus aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Nous étions un couple amoureux, heureux, uni à jamais. Je la serrai dans mes bras, posant des baisers sur ses épaules.

**« J'aime tellement ces moments-là, quand je peux te tenir dans mes bras comme ça. » souris-je en la regardant dans les yeux.**

**« Je me sens en sécurité dans tes bras. » sourit-elle à son tour en caressant ma joue avec douceur.**

Je souris encore plus et enfouis ma tête dans le creux de son épaule.

* * *

**POV Nina**

Depuis 2 ans, je vivais un bonheur perpétuel. La vie avec Rob était un vrai conte de fée. Il était le plus merveilleux des princes charmants. Je ne pourrai jamais le remercier assez pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Il m'avait tellement soutenue après mon agression… Il avait su être patient, à mon écoute et il avait dû endurer 6 mois d'abstinence. 6 mois pendant lesquels il s'était évertué, avec des paroles réconfortantes et des gestes tendres, à me redonner confiance en mon corps et à retrouver du plaisir et non plus de la peur à être caressée, embrassée et plus. J'avais eu énormément de mal à m'enlever l'image de Yann de la tête et j'avais eu beaucoup de peine à laisser Rob me faire l'amour de nouveau. Mais il avait su être patient, être aimant, rassurant et j'avais laissé mon amour pour lui reprendre le contrôle de cet acte tellement merveilleux avec lui.

Nous vivions désormais à Londres, dans une jolie petite maison que nous avions fait construire. Ses parents n'habitaient pas très loin et je m'entendais très bien avec sa famille. Nous nous étions mariés il y a 6 mois, un mariage simple comme nous le voulions tous les deux. Kristen et Jackson étaient restés vraiment très proches de nous. Jackson était comme mon frère et Kristen était ma meilleure amie. Je pouvais compter sur eux n'importe quand et vice-versa. Ils venaient d'ailleurs souper avec nous ce soir, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Rob avait cessé les tournages pour le moment et il travaillait sur un album avec ses amis d'enfance. Pour ma part, j'avais suivi les conseils de Jackson et j'avais enregistré un album, mon premier album, avec l'aide de Jackson et Jerad qui m'avaient prise sous leurs ailes. Le premier single, qui était un duo avec Jackson, passait sur les radios depuis un mois et les retombées étaient plutôt bonnes. Ma vie était comme je l'avais rêvée et j'étais sur un petit nuage.

**« Je vais aller prendre une douche. » m'exclamai-je en me levant, me défaisant à contrecœur de l'étreinte rassurante de mon mari.**

**« Attends-moi, je viens avec toi. » répliqua-t-il en me suivant avec un grand sourire.**

J'entrai dans la salle de bain et préparai deux serviettes sur le lavabo alors qu'il se chargeait de régler l'eau dans la cabine de douche. J'allai le rejoindre en refermant la porte derrière moi et il me serra dans ses bras aussitôt en commençant à m'embrasser avec passion.

**« Rob, j'ai dit prendre une douche, pas prendre ma bouche. » me moquai-je en essayant de me détacher de lui.**

**« Je ne vais pas prendre que ta bouche, crois-moi. » rit-il en glissant ses mains sous mes fesses pour me soulever du sol.**

Mes jambes s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour de sa taille alors que mon dos se retrouva plaqué contre le mur de la cabine. Ses lèvres s'aventurèrent dans mon cou alors que sa verge frottait contre mon intimité. L'eau ruisselait sur nos corps et il commença à me pénétrer doucement en mordillant mon cou, me faisant frissonner entre ses bras.

**« Tu me rends complètement dingue… » murmura-t-il à mon oreille avant de pousser plus fortement en moi.**

**« Rob… » gémis-je en agrippant sa tignasse avec fougue.**

**« J'aime quand tu gémis mon nom de cette façon, j'aime te voir parcourue par le plaisir, j'aime embrasser chaque parcelle de ton corps tellement parfait, j'aime tellement tout de toi. » chuchota-t-il en accélérant ses va-et-vient.**

**« Tu sais exactement comment t'y prendre pour me mener au sommet du plaisir, alors ne t'arrête surtout pas… » soupirai-je en laissant retomber ma tête en arrière.**

Je sentis ses lèvres se promener dans mon cou puis descendre vers le haut de ma poitrine alors que ses coups de reins devenaient de plus en plus rapides et profonds. Je sentis mon corps se crisper entre ses bras et je tremblais de plaisir en atteignant mon deuxième orgasme de la matinée. Il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour me rejoindre dans la jouissance et il me garda contre lui pendant quelques minutes alors que nous reprenions notre souffle.

**« Au fait, c'était qui au téléphone tout à l'heure ? » me demanda-t-il en me déposant lentement au sol tout en me gardant dans ses bras.**

**« C'était Kristen, elle voulait juste confirmer pour ce soir. » mentis-je en passant mes bras autour de sa nuque.**

Je ne voulais pas lui parler de cet appel maintenant, je voulais lui annoncer ce soir, quand Jackson et Kristen seraient là, en espérant que ce soit une bonne surprise pour lui… Il me sourit avant de m'embrasser tendrement puis il sortit de la douche pour prendre une serviette et me tendit la main pour que je sorte de la cabine à mon tour.

**« Quel gentleman ! » le taquinai-je alors qu'il m'enveloppait dans la serviette avant d'en passer une autour de sa taille.**

**« Rien n'est trop beau pour l'amour de ma vie. » sourit-il en me faisant asseoir sur la chaise en face du miroir.**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » m'étonnai-je en le voyant prendre ma brosse et mon sèche-cheveux qu'il brancha.**

**« Je veux juste prendre soin de toi. » me répondit-il en me regardant tendrement à travers le miroir.**

Il commença à brosser délicatement mes cheveux et je l'observais faire. Il était tellement doux, tellement prévenant, je ne regrettais vraiment pas du tout de l'avoir épousé et d'avoir abandonné ma vie pour le suivre à Londres. D'ailleurs, ma grand-mère m'avait suivie aussi et habitait dans la même rue que nous. Lucky se plaisait ici, il avait un grand jardin et Rob s'occupait énormément de lui. J'étais juste totalement heureuse de la vie que je menais.

**« Tu sais que tu es le plus merveilleux des maris ? » lui dis-je en souriant.**

**« Hum, non, je ne pense pas que tu me l'aies déjà dit. » me taquina-t-il en prenant le séchoir entre ses mains.**

Il s'évertua à me sécher les cheveux avant de les brosser de nouveau, puis il posa un baiser dans mon cou avant de partir vers la chambre. Je n'eus pas le temps de le suivre qu'il revint dans la salle de bain avec des vêtements dans la main. Il me tendit un ensemble de sous-vêtements ainsi qu'une robe que je n'avais jamais vue jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

**« Où as-tu trouvé cette robe ? » lui demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.**

**« C'est un petit cadeau, je l'ai achetée hier. Elle te plaît ? » me répondit-il en caressant ma joue du bout des doigts.**

C'était une robe assez courte en soie couleur parme à fines bretelles, toute simple mais tellement jolie.

**« Elle est magnifique mon amour, mais il ne… »**

Je fus coupée par ses lèvres qui s'écrasèrent sur les miennes avec fougue.

**« Accepte juste et tais-toi. » murmura-t-il avec un sourire taquin.**

**« Merci. » ris-je en l'embrassant de nouveau.**

Je pris les vêtements et m'habillai pendant qu'il faisait de même. Une fois habillée, je me maquillai légèrement avant de me tourner pour m'apprêter à sortir de la salle de bain quand deux bras virils m'encerclèrent.

**« Tu es tellement belle… » murmura-t-il à mon oreille avant de laisser traîner son nez dans mon cou.**

Je posai mes mains sur ses avant-bras et fermai les yeux, profitant de cette plénitude que je ressentais quand j'étais dans ses bras. Nous finîmes par enfin sortir de la salle de bain et je passai une partie de l'après-midi à concocter un bon repas pour mes invités. J'avais entre-temps enfilé un short et un tee-shirt pour éviter de salir la robe et je l'avais remise le soir, après avoir terminé mon repas. Il était maintenant 19 heures, et je venais de finir de dresser la table avec l'aide de Rob. La sonnerie retentit quelques secondes plus tard et je me précipitai pour ouvrir la porte. C'est Kristen qui me sauta dans les bras la première.

**« Je suis tellement contente de te voir. » lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire.**

**« Moi aussi. » confirmai-je en la serrant dans mes bras.**

Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois que nous n'avions pas pu nous revoir, depuis notre mariage en fait et je devais dire qu'ils m'avaient tous les deux manquée, même si je les avais au téléphone plusieurs fois par semaine. Elle alla saluer Rob pendant que Jackson s'approchait de moi, me prenant dans ses bras à son tour.

**« Tu m'as manqué ma puce. » murmura-t-il en resserrant sa prise autour de ma taille.**

**« Toi aussi mon cowboy. » chuchotai-je en passant mes bras autour de sa nuque, enfouissant mon visage dans le creux de son épaule.**

Mon Jackson… Mon frérot de cœur… Jamais je ne pourrais le laisser disparaître de ma vie, je tenais trop à lui.

* * *

**POV Rob**

Quel bonheur de revoir mes meilleurs amis, ils nous avaient manqués pendant ces long mois. Nous avions chacun notre vie désormais, mais cela ne nous séparerait pas. Ils faisaient comme partie de ma famille maintenant. J'avais gardé contact avec Taylor, Kellan, Ashley ou Nikki, mais avec Kristen et Jackson c'était totalement différent. Nous avions vécu tellement de chose ensemble que nos liens s'étaient soudés pour devenir indestructibles. Je n'oublierai jamais l'aide qu'ils m'avaient apporté et le soutien qu'ils m'avaient donné quand Nina s'était retrouvée entre la vie et la mort. Jamais je ne pourrais les remercier assez de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour moi et pour Nina.

**« Alors, comment allez-vous tous les deux ? » demanda Kristen alors que nous nous installions dans le salon.**

Jackson et Kristen étaient assis dans le canapé alors que j'étais installé sur un fauteuil avec Nina sur mes genoux.

**« Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie. » souris-je en posant un baiser sur la joue de ma femme.**

**« J'aime ma nouvelle vie d'épouse. » ajouta Nina en se blottissant contre moi.**

**« Il ne vous reste plus qu'à faire un bébé maintenant. » nous lança Jackson avec un sourire en coin.**

**« Oui, une petite puce qui aura les yeux de son papa et la bouille adorable de sa maman. » ajouta Kristen avec un grand sourire.**

**« On y travaille. » ricanai-je.**

J'avais vraiment envie d'avoir un petit bébé avec Nina, mais je ne voulais pas forcer le temps, il viendrait quand il viendrait. Nous continuâmes à parler de choses et d'autres, et à rattraper en quelque sorte le temps perdu devant le bon repas qu'avait préparé Nina. Sur ce point, je n'avais pas à me plaindre non plus, Nina était un vrai cordon bleu et je ne me lassais pas de sa cuisine et de ses bons petits plats.

**« T'es vraiment un chanceux toi, tu as une femme sublime, merveilleuse et qui fait divinement bien la cuisine. » s'exclama Jackson en souriant.**

**« Et oui, c'est ma petite femme à moi. » souris-je comme un idiot.**

**« Tu rencontreras la femme de ta vie, j'en suis sûre. » sourit Nina en regardant Jackson.**

Il la regarda en souriant avant de baisser les yeux et de rougir. Oh lui, il nous cachait quelque chose… Nous mangeâmes tranquillement et la soirée se passait merveilleusement bien. Nous étions en train de manger le dessert quand Nina prit une grande inspiration en posant sa main sur la mienne.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon ange ? » m'inquiétai-je en fronçant les sourcils.**

**« Rien, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai juste quelque chose à t'annoncer et j'ai préféré attendre que Kristen et Jackson soient là pour le faire, car j'ai vraiment envie de partager ça avec eux aussi. » sourit-elle en serrant ma main dans la sienne.**

Kristen et Jackson la regardaient eux aussi avec appréhension. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien me cacher ?

**« J'ai attendu d'avoir la confirmation, et je l'ai eue ce matin par téléphone. » commença-t-elle.**

Ce matin ? Le téléphone ? Elle m'avait dit que c'était Kristen… C'est vrai qu'elle avait été assez rapide pour aller répondre, j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte. Je commençais vraiment à stresser…

**« Il y aura bientôt un nouvel habitant parmi nous. » sourit-elle en me regardant.**

Je la fixais intensément en essayant de déchiffrer sa phrase.

**« Qui ça ? » l'interrogeai-je en étant totalement perdu.**

Je voyais un sourire naître sur les lèvres de Kristen et Jackson, alors que moi j'étais complètement paumé.

**« Je suis enceinte. » murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.**

**« En quoi ? » lançai-je sans même m'en rendre compte.**

**« Enceinte idiot, elle a un petit Pattinson dans le ventre. » soupira Kristen en riant.**

Je fixai Nina qui n'osait pas me regarder avant de me lever pour la prendre dans mes bras avec une joie non dissimulée, la soulevant quasiment du sol au passage.

**« Je vais être papa, c'est vrai ? » m'extasiai-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains.**

**« Oui, c'était le médecin au téléphone ce matin. J'avais des doutes et surtout j'avais du retard, alors je suis allée faire une prise de sang pour en être sûre avant de t'en parler. Je suis enceinte d'un mois. » m'expliqua-t-elle alors que quelques larmes roulaient sur ses joues.**

**« Wow, j'en reviens pas. C'est… Je suis tellement heureux, tu ne peux pas savoir… » souris-je à m'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de l'embrasser avec tout l'amour que je pouvais lui transmettre.**

J'allais devenir papa ! J'allais avoir un fils ou une fille ! J'étais au paradis ! Mon plus grand rêve s'exhaussait, j'allais avoir ma propre petite famille.

**« Félicitations ma puce ! » s'exclama Jackson en s'approchant de nous.**

Il la serra dans ses bras alors que Kristen venait vers nous aussi.

**« Félicitations daddy ! » sourit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.**

**« Merci ! » répondis-je en faisant de même.**

Kristen serra Nina dans ses bras alors que Jackson me félicitait à son tour.

**« Je sais que c'est un peu tôt pour vous parler de ça, mais j'aimerais que vous soyez le parrain et la marraine, si Rob n'y voit pas d'inconvénient. » annonça Nina en nous regardant tour à tour.**

**« Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée. » confirmai-je en passant mon bras autour de son épaule et en posant un baiser sur son front.**

**« C'est vrai ? Vous voulez que nous soyons son parrain et sa marraine ? Sérieusement ? » s'étonna Jackson, réellement touché.**

**« J'accepte avec grand plaisir ! » nous fit savoir Kristen avec un énorme sourire.**

**« Moi aussi, bien évidemment. C'est un honneur, vraiment. » ajouta Jackson en venant nous prendre dans ses bras à nouveau.**

Kristen fit de même et nous nous retrouvâmes à faire un mini-câlin tous les quatre.

**« Pendant que nous en sommes aux révélations, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire aussi. » s'exclama Kristen en se tortillant les doigts, visiblement gênée.**

Jackson la regarda avec un air aussi gêné, avant de déglutir nerveusement. Ils nous cachaient quelque chose tous les deux…

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kristen ? » paniqua Nina en s'approchant d'elle pour poser sa main sur son épaule.**

**« Voilà, je… j'ai un petit ami depuis 3 mois et… je sais que vous êtes nos amis et que nous n'aurions pas dû vous le cacher, mais nous avons tellement peur de votre réaction…. » nous expliqua-t-elle en piétinant sur place.**

Nous ? C'était donc quelqu'un que nous connaissions et un de nos amis par-dessus le marché…

**« Mais Kristen, pourquoi avoir eu peur de notre réaction ? Si tu es heureuse c'est le principal pour nous, qu'importe avec qui. » la rassura Nina en tenant sa main dans la sienne.**

**« On le connaît, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demandai-je avec un sourire rassurant.**

**« Oui… Il est en face de vous… » murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.**

En face de nous ? Il n'y avait que Jackson devant... Je tournai mon regard vers lui alors que Nina faisait la même chose.

**« Sérieux ? Vous êtes ensemble ? » s'étonna Nina avant de sourire.**

**« Oui… Je sais que ça peut vous paraître surprenant, mais ça dure depuis trois mois et je suis réellement heureuse… » nous avoua Kristen en se mordillant la lèvre.**

Jackson attrapa la main de Kristen en lui faisant un sourire rempli d'amour et de tendresse. Y'a pas à dire, il la regardait comme moi je la regardais quand j'étais avec elle.

**« Nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochés pendant la période où nous passions nos soirées tous les quatre et pendant ces six mois loin de vous, nous avons passé pas mal de soirées ensemble, et comme Kristen tournait dans la même ville que moi j'avais investie pour travailler en studio, nous nous voyions très souvent. Et puis, de fil en aiguille, nous nous sommes de plus en plus rapprochés pour finir par se rendre compte que nous avions des sentiments plus forts que de la simple amitié qui se construisaient entre nous. Nous avons laissé faire et cela fait maintenant trois mois que nous formons un vrai couple. » nous expliqua Jackson en souriant.**

**« Mais c'est génial ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous deux. Vous êtes tellement mignons ensemble. » s'exclama Nina en les prenant dans ses bras.**

**« Je suis content pour vous aussi. » souris-je en les étreignant à mon tour.**

Je ne mentais pas, j'étais heureux pour eux, car je savais que Jackson ne lui ferait jamais de mal et que Kristen serait heureuse avec lui, alors oui, j'étais content qu'ils soient heureux ensemble.

* * *

**POV Nina**

Alors là, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout à ça. Jackson et Kristen… J'étais surprise mais en même temps j'étais heureuse de les voir ensemble. Je savais que Jackson serait un petit-ami parfait et j'étais surtout contente qu'il ait pu occulter ses anciens sentiments pour moi. Kristen méritait quelqu'un de bien et je savais qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains avec Jackson.

**« Pourquoi aviez-vous peur de notre réaction ? » leur demandai-je alors que nous reprenions place à la table pour terminer notre dessert.**

**« Tu es tellement proche de Jackson et Rob est tellement proche de moi, que j'avais peur que vous n'approuviez pas notre relation. » nous avoua Kristen en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.**

**« Mais pourquoi ? Votre bonheur passe avant tout, et personnellement, je préfère te savoir avec quelqu'un comme Jackson, car je le connais et je sais qu'il ne te fera jamais souffrir. C'est même plutôt quelque chose de super de voir nos meilleurs amis être heureux. » les rassura Rob.**

**« Je savais que vous réagiriez comme ça, c'est Kristen qui avait la trouille en fait. » se moqua Jackson avec son habituel sourire en coin.**

**« Oh, hey, dis donc ! Espèce de menteur ! Toi aussi tu avais peur ! » se braqua Kristen en lui jetant un regard noir.**

**« Je te taquine ma puce, tu sais que j'adore quand tu t'énerves. » ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser avec amour.**

Je souris de les voir aussi heureux et je sentis la main de Rob enlacer la mienne. Je tournai mon regard vers lui et je pus voir qu'il était heureux lui aussi. Il posa un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me murmurer un _''Je t'aime''_ qui me transperça le cœur.

**« Nina, ma petite Nina, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. » me lança Jackson avec un grand sourire.**

**« Pour moi ? C'est quoi ? » m'intéressai-je en souriant.**

Il sortit quelque chose du sac de Kristen et me le tendit.

**« C'est… »**

Je fus stupéfaite en voyant cette boîte carré qui contenait presque un an de travail. Jackson et Jerad m'avaient produite et aidée à faire cet album, mon premier album. Ils avaient fait la musique et une partie des paroles, et j'avais aussi écrit mes propres textes. Je leur avais laissé les maquettes et ils devaient finaliser le tout. Et je me retrouvais maintenant avec mon album entre les mains. Mes larmes coulèrent sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. Ma vie était devenue un rêve éveillé.

**« Hey ma puce, ne pleure pas, écoute-le avant de désespérer. » se moqua Jackson.**

**« Mais tu vas arrêter de te moquer de tout le monde. » répliqua Kristen en lui donnant une légère tape derrière la tête.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant sa moue boudeuse. J'avais une chance incroyable de les avoir tous les 3 rencontrés.

**« Je pense que l'on devrait faire un clip pour la sortie du single. J'ai déjà des petites idées, mais nous aurons l'occasion d'en reparler. Par contre, j'ai pas mal discuté avec les autres membres du groupe, et nous sommes tous tombés d'accord. Est-ce que tu accepterais de faire la première partie de notre prochaine tournée mondiale ? »**

Euh… Hein ? Quoi ? J'avais du mal entendre… Ca devait être ça… Je restai bouche bée en le fixant.

**« La terre à Nina, je répète, la terre à Nina, il est tant de redescendre sur terre. » rit Jackson, se prenant de nouveau une tape par Kristen.**

**« J'ai jamais été autant tapé depuis que j'ai Kristen comme petite amie. » ajouta-t-il en riant.**

Rob se mit à rire aux éclats aussi, et Kristen me regarda en haussant les épaules.

**« Je crois bien que nous avons choisi les plus emmerdants. » soupira-t-elle.**

**« Alors là, je te seconde. » confirmai-je en les regardant se marrer comme des gosses.**

Cette ambiance m'avait tellement manqué, ces crises de fous rires, ces taquineries… J'avais l'impression de les connaître depuis toujours, d'avoir vécu toute ma vie avec eux. J'étais sereine à leur côté.

**« Alors ma puce, est-ce que tu acceptes ma proposition ? Est-ce que tu te sens capable de me supporter pendant plusieurs mois ? » reprit Jackson en retenant son rire.**

**« Tu es vraiment sérieux ? » m'étonnai-je.**

**« Bien sûr, j'aimerais vraiment que tu fasses notre première partie et puis ce serait une superbe occasion pour promouvoir ton album. Tu as déjà un public, des fans qui aiment ce que tu fais, ça ne serait que du bonus pour toi. » m'expliqua-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.**

**« Ca serait une réelle opportunité pour toi, te faire connaître dans le monde entier, aller à la rencontre de tes fans et de ceux qui apprendront à t'aimer. Tu devrais accepter mon amour. » ajouta Rob en posant sa main sur la mienne en me souriant.**

Je tournai mon regard vers Kristen.

**« Moi je suis totalement d'accord avec les deux zigotos pour une fois, c'est une expérience qui te permettra de t'épanouir et de faire découvrir ton univers musical. » me confirma-t-elle en souriant.**

**« Alors j'accepte cowboy. » annonçai-je avec un grand sourire.**

**« Yes ! Ca va être vraiment super, tu verras. Et puis je pense que Rob va nous accompagner, non ? » l'interrogea-t-il.**

**« Tu rigoles j'espère ! Il est hors de question que je laisse ma femme de surcroit enceinte, faire le tour du monde sans moi. J'ai deux personnes à protéger maintenant. » s'exclama-t-il.**

**« Je m'en doutais, et j'espérais bien que tu viennes. Tu pourras peut-être monter sur scène avec elle de temps en temps, j'ai écrit une chanson il y a un peu plus d'un an, et je pense qu'elle ferait un super duo pour vous deux. » nous expliqua-t-il.**

**« Ca me plairait bien, je dois l'avouer. » sourit Rob.**

Wow ! En une journée, j'avais eu mon lot de bonne nouvelle : j'étais enceinte, ma meilleure amie et mon frère de cœur filaient le parfait amour, j'avais mon premier album entre les mains et j'allais faire une tournée en compagnie de gens qui étaient devenus ma deuxième famille. Que pouvais-je demander de plus ?

**« Bon alors, on se l'écoute cet album ? » s'impatienta Rob en me le prenant des mains.**

**« Hey, pourquoi tu ne devrais pas attendre comme tout le monde. » lui lançai-je en le poursuivant dans le salon pour récupérer mon CD.**

**« Allez, s'il te plait, tu peux quand même faire ce plaisir à ton petit mari adoré. » bouda-t-il en me regardant avec des yeux de cocker.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire avant de passer mes bras autour de son cou et de l'embrasser tendrement.

**« Je t'aime. » murmurai-je en plantant mes yeux dans les siens.**

**« Je t'aime mon amour, pour toujours et à jamais. » chuchota-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes de nouveau.**

Je savourai ce baiser, sachant que désormais, quoi que l'avenir me réserve, mon monde c'était lui et que jamais rien ne pourrait changer cette certitude.


	52. Merci

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien ?**

**Comme promis, voici le mot de la fin !**

**Je tiens à toutes vous remercier de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici, de m'avoir fait partager vos avis et de m'avoir soutenu. **

**J'ai tenu à faire une réponse globale vu que beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont posé la même question.**

**Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier une par une : Robertfictions, edwardbellaamour, fan-par-hasard21, TwilightAddictCindy, jenny, **

**Yumie76, oliveronica cullen massen, ely142, SoSweetySoCrazy, celi, Miss Sadique, doudounord2, max 2112, max21, Gaelle-51, sarahteo, **

**Arabella Darcy, Xukette, fandetoi, miiss88, ghislaine, pitchcullen, Dark Thunder27, lia3011, celine, Chuchi-28, ESMERALDA66, Alvina26, **

**Miss Kuroe, Mel, Twilight007, Aliiice, leti60, JessieRobSten, c0rnii, nini88, magicvanille, Marianne, fanny, meltess, Alex, debsiedebsa, ayana, **

**Meggie Sue, San59, Layi, Bobby0077, MelanieMac, Linda, bibine, erika shoval, jojo, lilie08, Annetoutsimplement, Nefertiti, C. et cecile82.**

**Concernant mes prochaines publications, vous devriez avoir un (voir peut-être deux) OS avant la fin de l'année. **

**Le premier concernera Robert Pattinson et le second devrait être un spécial Jackson Rathbone. **

**En ce qui concerne une prochaine fic, j'en ai plusieurs en projets, mais il faut que je prenne un peu d'avance sur l'écriture pour pouvoir avoir un rythme de publication régulier. **

**Je pense donc que je ne devrais pas publier une nouvelle fiction avant l'année prochaine. **

**En tout cas, je vous recommande de me mettre dans vos auteurs alertes si vous voulez être mise au courant dés que je publierai quelque chose. **

**Mes prochaines fics seront centrées sur Robert ou Jackson, il y aura peut-être aussi une fic où je reprendrai certains personnages de Twilight, mais ce ne sera pas un Edward/Bella. **

**Enfin, tout ça pour dire que j'ai beaucoup d'idée, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver le temps de me poser pour écrire. **

**J'essaierai de faire au plus vite pour vous poster quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent.**

**En attendant, si jamais vous voulez parler, vous pouvez me retrouver sur Twitter ;)**

**Je vous fais des gros bisous et à très bientôt.**

**Prenez soin de vous !**

**Letty**


	53. Note Importante

Coucou tout le monde !

Juste un petit mot pour vous dire qu'avec les censures de FF, j'ai décidé d'ouvrir mon propre blog pour éviter les problèmes.

Si par malheur mes fictions viennent à être supprimées, je ne les reposterai pas.

Mes nouvelles fictions et anciennes seront désormais posté sur mon blog dont vous pouvez l'adresse sur mon profil.

Si vous avez des questions ou si vous voulez recevoir des alertes de mon blog, mon adresse mail, mon twitter et mon Facebook sont sur mon profil aussi.

J'espère vous y retrouver toutes et tous et ne pas perdre mes fidèles lectrices...

A très vite !

Bisous

Letty


End file.
